What Is Love, Anyway?
by dagforever
Summary: This is more than a love story. Join Draco and Ginny on a path of self discovery. They relationship will be tested as they confront the truth of Draco’s involvement in the war and find the truth of why and how the last war ended. Many canons characters
1. Chapter 1

**Making Peace**

Ginny woke up distressed and unsure of the cause. _Was it that damn dream again?_ she thought to herself. She rolled over onto her right side, trying to get comfortable again. Just as sleep was taking hold of her, two strong arms rolled her back onto her left side. He spooned up behind her and held her tight.

"Damn it, Ginny. You know lying on your right side so late in pregnancy causes your blood pressure to get dangerously high. It's not good for you _or_ the baby."

_How the hell did he always know when she rolled over? Damn the bloody prat, he was going to hold her on her left side now. _Ginny sighed as he lightly rubbed her right arm with his. She couldn't contain her moans of pleasure as he started to massage her lower back. _Merlin's beard, he gives a great massage._ She moaned again. _Buggers! How can I be mad at him now? _ He kissed her neck.

"Relax and go back to sleep, love. You need to rest." Ginny closed her eyes as sleep overtook her once again, her dream starting over. She had the same dream every night in the last month of her pregnancy, the dream that explained why she was here with him.

Ginny's Dream

The Daily Prophet dated May 15th, 1999 lay in the middle of the table. Ginny, her Mom and Dad along with her brother, Ron, and friend, Hermoine, sat at the kitchen table with her at the Burrow.

"How could they, Arthur? That law is over five hundred years old. To reinstate it now is going backwards!" Molly stated with great concern.

"They had to, Molly. It's a peace treaty and what they wanted was the reinstatement of the old Aristocratic Rights Laws," Arthur tried to say calmly.

"They're both ghastly laws, but I understand why they chose to reinstate the Pureblood Marriage Law instead," Hermione stated in her matter-of-fact tone.

Ginny slammed both hands on the table leaning forward with a furious look on her face. "You would say that! You're not a pureblooded witch, so the marriage law doesn't apply to you!"

Hermione stood, her anger equal to Ginny's. "You'd rather see a law that allowed aristocratic pureblooded wizards to rape any witch they want?"

"I'd rather see no law!" Ginny raged.

"So would all of us, Gin Bug, but we had to compromise for peace. If Harry were still around, we'd be in charge. Since both he and the Dark Lord were killed in the final battle, we have had to make concessions," Arthur put forward sadly.

"I don't know what you're worried about, Ginny. The Slytherin purebloods have already petitioned for wives and you weren't on the list," Ron snapped.

"I'm not worried _just _about myself like _some_ people," Ginny eyed Hermione. "I'm thinking of all the witches who have to marry men they don't love."

Ginny sat outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor eating her lunch when a tall figure moved in front of her and blocked the sunlight. She looked and saw the outline of a very tall, muscular young man, who at first glance was gorgeous. She smiled at him and he smiled back, but when her eyes adjusted to the light, she realized he was none other then Draco Malfoy. Suddenly, he didn't seem so handsome.

"You're blocking my light, Malfoy, move!" she shouted, but he wouldn't budge. "Move, Malfoy, _before_ I hex you!"

He smirked at her. "Be nice, Ginevra. I come bearing gifts." He took a box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me?" He handed her a beautiful ring. Ginny acted as if a stunning charm had been placed on her. "I'll remind you, Weasley, by law, you can't say no."

"Why me?" she whispered, still stunned.

"You're the most gifted pureblooded witch in England. Actually Ginevra, we're very much alike." He explained with a satisfied smirk.

"I'm nothing like you!" She spat back at him.

"I only see two differences. I am rich. You are poor. You also tolerate Muggles and Mudbloods better than I," He continued.

"I more than just _tolerate_ Muggles, Malfoy!"

Draco arched an eyebrow questioningly at her. "Really? How many Muggles do you have for friends? How many times have you been to Granger's home? How many times have you visited your Squib uncle?" He paused, "None, right? You merely tolerate them. I haven't seen you do anything that marks you as a blood traitor. Your family appears to be a different story, but in the end, look at your brothers' wives. All of them are pureblooded witches. They may have dated mixed bloods but… "

"Fleur is not a pureblood." Ginny interrupted.

Draco laughed, "Right, she's part Veela. Wizards do have a weakness for them."

"I thought you and Parkinson…" Ginny started, just as his eyes flashed with anger.

"What makes you think I would ever want her? She doesn't have a brain in her head. I do not want _stupid _children." Draco spat. Ginny's eyes widened. "Yes, Ginevra, I want children with you. You are the best breeding stock around. I want four sons. That should be easy for you."

"When will the wedding be?" She asked coldly.

"My mother will be floo yours this evening." He placed a couple scrolls on the table. "Take these to the clothing shops. They will set up accounts for you. We'll be dining together nightly starting tomorrow. Make sure you have the proper attire." He kissed her on the cheek. "Until tomorrow, Ginevra."

End of dream

Ginny woke with Draco still holding her. The magical calendar had changed to Wednesday, March 1st , 2006. Her fourth son was due in four weeks. In July, she would have her seven-year wedding anniversary. Her son kicked very hard. She ran her hand over her belly.

"You must be the one waking me up. Well, it's time to sleep young man," she said playfully. Draco's hand came down and felt the baby kicking. He moved and kissed her belly.

"You heard your mother, son. It's time to sleep."

She giggled then gasped in pain, "Oh god." It seemed that this fourth son was impatient and did not feel the need to wait four more weeks.

"Breathe, Gin… Try to relax. That seemed like a strong one to me, how many have you had?"

"First one, I think. I woke… Oh god… My water..." Ginny was barely able to string words together to form a sentence. Draco jumped out of the bed and ran into his dressing room.

"I'll get dressed and retrieve your mid-witch. Relax, breathe and use your focal point to keep your mind off the pain."

She moaned again. "_Wanker, he was a bloody idiot when it came to labor, even after attending the births of his three, soon to be four, sons._ _Keep her mind off of the bloody pain! Men should have to go through childbirth. Maybe she should create a curse." _She smiled at the thought. The picture on Draco's nightstand caught her eye, she never understood why he liked it. He had a copy of it here, in his study, in his Diagon Alley office and in his wallet. In the photo, she was sitting in the rose garden, rubbing her seven-month pregnant belly which would become Thuban, their first son. She remembered that day well.

-------- Flashback ----------

Ginny sat in the rose garden, she had always loved it there. The roses were charmed to bloom year round and the temperature was always pleasant. She couldn't help but smile when she looked at the parchment in her hand. He had told her to pick three names of stars or constellations for the child, and he would choose one of them. Today, the mid-witch confirmed the child was male and Ginny had started looking for names. This baby's name needed to be special; she wanted to ensure that his father and grandparents loved him. It didn't take her long to find it; _THUBAN, the Alpha star of the DRACO constellation. It was the North Star from 2700 BC to 1900 BC. Many of the ancient Egyptian pyramids pointed to Thuban; it was also called the "snake" star._ To be certain that Draco would select Thuban, she added two names that she knew he would never choose.

Draco entered the garden still in his business robes. "Mother said you have news for me."

She looked up and handed him the parchment. "Your _son_ will be arriving in late May, my early birthday gift to you."

His smile changed to a smirk when he read her list of names. "You are a brilliant witch, Ginevra. What middle name do you wish?"

"Charles; might as well stay with the dragon theme," she giggled.

He kissed her and then her belly. "I can't wait to meet you, Thuban Charles Malfoy." He looked Ginny in the eye. "You will never again place the name of a Black Family traitor on your list. If you do, you will no longer be involved in naming our children." His eyes had hardened as he spoke.

-------- End of flashback ----------

A long and painful contraction brought Ginny out of her daydream. She screamed loudly, "Draco! Get your bloody arse to the midwitch, so I can get some pain relief!"

"On my way!" he blurted as he ran from the room. She couldn't help but focus on his voice. His panic was obvious as he ordered the house-elves around. "_No_, damn it! Get everything ready, now. Her water has broken. She's always delivered within an hour of that. Go now! Get my mother. You, stay outside the door until she arrives. I have to get her midwitch."

She heard him Disapparate, then felt a very strong contraction as it went through her and she screamed. _Why couldn't the childbirth pain relief charm be easier to perform without danger to the baby_? _Because most charms were developed by wizards, the wankers…_ She focused on the picture on her nightstand. The Draco in the photo was looking down at his jumper with great disdain. He kept pulling at the orange Chudley Cannons jumper as if it were burning his skin. When the photo noticed Ginny looking at him, he winked and smirked.

-------- Flash back ----------

Ginny cheered loudly when the wizard on the wireless announced another Cannons goal. Greg, Crabbe, Blaise and Draco stared at her.

"Sorry boys, but your precious Falcons are going to lose today," she giggled.

"Malfoy, does she have to be here?" Crabbe hissed.

"Can't you keep her quiet?" Goyle groaned.

"I want her to stay," Blaise added, "She brightens up the room." He smiled and winked at her.

"Stop flirting with my wife, Zabini!" Draco growled as the announcer told of another Cannons' goal. Ginny cheered again. Draco sneered at her, "If you weren't due any day now, I'd send you upstairs."

Getting to his feet, Blaise walked over to Ginny. "I'll help you to your private chambers if you like, Ginny. We don't need to be around these poor losers. They're a bad influence on your little one here." Blaise touched Ginny's very pregnant belly.

"Get away from my wife, Blaise." Draco got out of his chair and sat on the couch next to Ginny. He placed his arm around her shoulder and she leaned into him. Before long, she was laying on the couch with her head in his lap. When the Falcons scored he sneered, "The Falcons are leading now, Luv."

"Bet ya the Cannons win,"she replied with much confidence.

He smirked, "I'll take that bet. Let's see, what can we wager?"

"If the Cannons win, you'll wear a Cannons' jumper to Blaise's Pro Cup party," she giggled, "I'll wear a Falcons' jumper."

"If I'm going to risk wearing a Cannons' jumper, I want more." A sinful smile crossed his face and he whispered into her ear, "If the Falcons win," he slightly thrust his hips, "you'll do what I've be asking for months." She looked at him in shock. "Just once, and if the Cannons win, I'll wear the jumper, plus I'll never ask for that again." She still had a blank look on her face. "Many women enjoy it. I don't understand why you are so against something you've never tried. You enjoy it when I do it to you." She stared at him, he changed tactics. "I understand you're scared. Your Cannons cannot be trusted."

"You're on Malfoy."

-------- End of flash back ----------

Another contraction hit and she screamed again. Noise from the doorway got her attention. It seemed that Draco had forgotten to perform a silencing charm on their room and now two very frightened little boys stood in her doorway. The oldest was five and a half year old Thuban. He had been ten days over due, born on June fifth. Narcissa had joked that Thuban was sent to teach Draco to share. Thuban's white blonde hair was cut short, he had Ginny's nose and mouth but the rest of him was all Draco. The other boy was four and a half year old Cam and he also had Ginny's nose and mouth. His hair color was in-between Draco's and Narcissa's, his eyes were Narcissa's beautiful blue, but he had the twins' mischievous smile. He was quite a handful. Leave a wand unattended and he would have it in moments, performing all types of unknown magic.

Ginny tried to collect herself. "Sweethearts, it's very late. You need to go back to bed." She looked away as another contraction hit her.

"You're hurt," Thuban said as he walked into her room and touched her cheek. Cam sat on the right side of the bed and held Ginny's hand. Thuban also sat on the bed and wiped the sweat from Ginny's forehead with his pajama top sleeve. "You'll be okay, Mummy," he said, trying to sound brave. "I'll take care of you." He sang to her as she did for them.

"Lavender's blue, Diddle diddle, Lavender's green,  
When I am king, Diddle diddle, You shall be queen.

Call up your men, Diddle diddle, Set them to work,  
Some to the plow, Diddle diddle, Some to the cart.

Some to make hay, Diddle diddle, Some to cut corn,  
While you and I, Diddle diddle, keep ourselves warm.

Lavender's green, Diddle diddle, Lavender's blue,  
If you love me, Diddle diddle, I will love you."

"Thuban, Cam, come here boys," Draco called, as he, Narcissa and the midwitch entered the room. Narcissa rolled her eyes and Ginny smiled at Draco.

"The child's name is _Cygnus_," Narcissa stated firmly.

"Yes, Mother, I know. I named him. Cygnus Abraxas Malfoy, after my grandfathers, but _Cam_ is easier for his brothers to say." He smiled and winked at Ginny while motioning for the boys to come to him. Cam ran to his side clinging to his leg, while Thuban remained next to his mother. "Come along, Thuban," he said gently to his son.

"But Daddy, I need to make Mummy feel better. She's hurt."

Narcissa went to the little boy. "She's not hurt darling. Your new brother is coming. The midwitch is here to help her." She walked the boy to Draco.

Ginny tried to smile, but another contraction came. "Hurry back. I feel like pushing."

After Draco closed the door, Narcissa cast a silencing charm.

"She's crowning," the midwitch informed Narcissa. She placed a number of clean sheets and towels by Ginny's bottom then placed a hand on Ginny's abdomen. "Go ahead and push, Ginevra," she instructed.

Narcissa helped Ginny up into a semi-sitting position and encouraged her to push. After a minute or two, Ginny took a deep breath and started to push again. Narcissa and the midwitch encouraged and praised her for her effort the entire time. It seemed like hours before Draco re-entered the room, but it had been only twenty minutes.

"Just in time, Mr. Malfoy," the midwitch confirmed with a smile. He crossed the room in two steps as his new son entered the world with a beautifully loud cry. After a cleaning charm was performed, he was wrapped and placed on his mother's chest.

"Hello, Son," Draco whispered lovingly after placing a kiss on the baby's forehead. "Marvelous job as always, Princess," he finished, kissing her first on the cheek and then placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Draco, how are Thuban and Cammy?" she asked with concern in her voice.

He chuckled at her. "They're fine, Gin. Cam was sleeping before I closed his door. Father is reading Thuban a story." He sat on the bed next to Ginny and touched his son's face. He kissed Ginny softly on the mouth, "Are you doing well?" She nodded.

"Thank you, Gin. He's beautiful."


	2. Chapter 2

1What Is Love Anyway?

**What's happening?**

Ginny woke to see Thuban staring at her from a chair. "Are you alright, mummy?"

"Yes, sweetheart. Come here and give 'em a squeeze."

He ran to Ginny and lightly hugged her. "Love you, mummy."

"I love you too, Thuban. Are your brothers awake?"

"Cam and Serpens are," he giggled and pointed to the bassinet in the room. "But not him."

"Thuban!" Draco's tone was scolding but just above a whisper as he entered the room. "I told you to let your mother rest!"

The little boy looked down at his feet. "Sorry"

"I am growing wary of your repeated disobedience. Maybe you need a physical reminder to do as you're told?"

The little boy started out of the room with both hands covering his bottom, moving so he was as far away from Draco as possible. "No daddy, please. I'll be good. I'm going to my chambers." Draco nodded and the boy bolted out of the room.

Ginny eyes had grown dark from her anger. "I'm sorry he woke you Gin."

"HE ISN'T THE PROBLEM. He was sitting quietly in that chair watching over me like you always do." She started to cry. "He was worried about me and wanted to make sure I was alright. And you…. You…. Threaten to spank him for caring and loving me."

He walked over and held her. "I threatened to spank him because he hasn't been doing as told of late. We'll have a talk and make sure he understands why I was angry. He needs to do as he's told."

"Within reason, Draco. Would you let anything or anyone stop you from seeing Narcissa if you thought she was hurt?"

"Good point, Gin. So, are you ready to see all of your sons?

"After you answer a couple of questions. What's that second potion?"

"It's a birth control potion luv. You take a spoon full each day. You have to be on it for two weeks before it works." Shocked and puzzled she stared at him. "I hope you didn't think I would no longer seek comfort from you. I've always enjoyed myself and Malfoy's do not take mistresses."

"No mistresses and no affairs?" She questioned and he confirmed with a nod of his head. She smiled. "You surprise me Draco Malfoy. You don't make this marriage half bad. But we do have a problem." He raised an eyebrow at her. "I want a little girl."

"I don't know if that's possible. It's been decades since a Malfoy had a daughter."

"I was the first female Weasley in generations. I'm willing to give it five more tries and you can afford it."

"NINE CHILDREN! YOU'RE MAD, WOMAN!" He shook his head at her. "Do you want to be the talk of every garden party?"

"I don't care. I just want a little girl. Wouldn't you like a daughter?"

Smirking, he kissed her cheek. "I'd love a little Princess to spoil."

"So five tries for our daughter?"

"Two. I'll never have time for nine children."

"Four more, you will make the time for them."

"Three tries for a little girl, Gin"

"Deal. Second question. What name did you place on his birth record?"

"Leo Gideon." He sneered at her. "I was tired of seeing it on the list. He'll likely be a Gryffindor." Draco snorted.

"Not with Malfoy as a last name." She kissed him. "Thank you."

"Least I could do, Princess. You're an excellent mother and an outstanding wife."

Leo started to cry. Draco retrieved the baby and handed her the newborn. "I'll get our other three boys."

The new family of six sat on the large four-poster with Ginny in the middle holding newborn, Leo; Draco on the right side holding 2 ½ year old Serpens; and Thuban and Cam kneeling on the left side.

"His hair is your color mummy," Cam smiled at Ginny. "He's cute."

"He's so small mummy. Was I that little?" Thuban inquired.

"You were smaller, sweetie," Ginny answered and disbelieving Thuban looked at Draco who nodded.

"Pay dwagon" Serpens tried to give a toy dragon to the baby.

Thuban pushed the toy away. "No, Serpens. He's too little. Babies only eat, sleep, and shit."

"Thuban," Draco tried to scold his son without smirking. "Watch your language."

"But Uncle Blaise said it."

"We've talked about this before son. Adults don't always speak properly, so you shouldn't blindly repeat what you hear."

"Sorry, Daddy." Thuban kissed Ginny's cheek. "I'm sorry for saying a bad word mummy. What's his name?"

"Leo, sweetheart."

Serpens and Cam both started roaring. Thuban hugged Ginny and whispered into her ear. "Mummy, I love you. You look tired, want me to get everyone out of here so you can sleep?"

Ginny whispered back. "Nice of you to think of me, but how are we going to get your daddy to leave?"

"You can tell him to take me flying, Tipsy is waiting downstairs with our brooms."

Ginny held in a giggle. Her oldest was practicing to be a Slytherin.

Noises came down the hallway distracting the family. The boys stopped roaring and everyone listened. One of the voices was a very angry Lucius Malfoy; another was the concerned voice of Narcissa Malfoy. The voices seemed to get quieter the closer they got. There was a quick knock on the bedchamber door, but it was opened before anyone could answer. A tall, bald, black wizard wearing a gold hoop earring walked in the room with a parchment in his hand. Narcissa passed in front of him. "Surely, this can wait. She gave birth early this morning."

There was a gasp and a red haired plump witch pushed her way to the front staring at Ginny, the baby, and the three little boys. "A red head. You're boys are beautiful Ginny," she whispered.

Not hearing Molly, Arthur Weasley entered the room in a rage. "Delay, so you can sneak them into hiding. Malfoy's can't be…." He stopped when he saw the boys.

Narcissa and Lucius entered the room. Narcissa picked up Cam. Lucius stood protectively by Thuban.

Cam looked at Thuban. "Who are they?"

Thuban pointed at Molly. "She's mummy's mummy." He pointed at Arthur. "He's Mummy's daddy." He pointed at the black wizard. "I've never seen a picture of him." Molly and Arthur's shocked looks were noticed by Ginny.

_-------- Flash back ----------_

_Ginny stood crying in front of the fireplace. Draco had one-year old Cam on his hip. Cam was also crying, so Draco handed the boy a sugar quill and he quieted. Seeing his brother with a sugar quill upset 2-year-old Thuban. He tried to get Draco's attention for a couple of moments but when he failed he screamed, "FERRET!" at his father. _

_Draco's eyes turned black and he motioned to his oldest son to be quiet. He summoned a house elf to remove the boys. Only after the boys were gone did he speak._

"_You can cry all you like Ginevra and my answer will still be no." His voice was calm but his eyes were cold. "My sons will no longer be allowed to visit your family."_

"_Draco, please. I would never deny your parents access to our children."_

"_My parents don't speak ill of you or your family in front of the children." _

"_Ron slipped Draco. That's all it was."_

"_Don't lie to me or I will bind you to the Manor. I've been very generous to you. I've given you freedom like no other husband of an arranged marriage. But I will not allow my children to be around people who badmouth my father or myself."_

"_One more chance, I'll talk with them. If they speak ill of you or Lucius again I will leave with the boys."_

"_No. I will not make the same mistake twice." _

_Thuban peeked his head around the corner of the door. When Draco smiled at him, he ran into the room and wrapped his little arms around his father's legs._

"_Me sowwy. Me sowwy."_

_Draco picked up the little boy and took him to a desk where he handed the child a sugar quill. When the house elf came to reclaim the boy Ginny addressed it._

"_Take my things to the guestroom on the third floor."_

_The elf looked at Draco. "Take only a weeks worth of her clothing." He turned to Ginny. "You will be back in our bed next Saturday or I will come to the guestroom."_

_-------- End of flash back ----------_

Molly walked up to Ginny. "Mum, what's going on?"

"The marriage law has been repealed sweetheart. We've come to take you and your boys home!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Should I Stay Or Should I Go? **

Molly sat on the sofa in Ginny and Draco's sitting room holding Ginny's left hand while Arthur sat on the right holding the other. Draco leaned against the wall by the hallway door. His arms and legs crossed. He sneered at Kingsley, Molly, and Arthur but smiled brightly at Ginny each time he caught her eye. Molly and Arthur kept whispering to her about how her life would be better once they got her and her children home to The Burrow. Ginny was so lost in thought she wasn't listening to Kingsley. Thirty minutes earlier she was excited and very happy, she had a beautiful new baby and sons that loved her very much. Her husband had agreed to have more children in an attempt to give her the baby girl her heart longed for. It appeared he really cared for her and wanted to make her happy. But now her parents were telling her to leave him, that her life would be better away from him. They were her parents after all and always knew what was best for her.

They reminded her of all the problems in her marriage, how he controlled her, how he always got the final say, and in short that their marriage wasn't a partnership. Her mother's whispered words to her when they first entered the sitting room ran through her mind. "You'll finally be able to fall in love with someone!"

Every woman wants to be head over heals in love, to miss your mate so deeply that you long for him to come home from work, to have your heart race when you hear his apparition pop, and the excitement of running into his arms for a good after work snuggle. She never had that with Draco and her mother was now promising her that if she left him.

Kingsley Shacklebolt slightly raised his voice, which brought Ginny from her thoughts. "Ginny! Do you understand? The marriage law was repealed this morning and if you wish you may have your marriage annulled. You have two weeks to decide. If you like you can come with us now." Kingsley looked at Draco. "No one can stop you."

"What about my children?"

"We will take them with us. If you have been abused, you will get full custody. Their father will get limited visitation," Kingsley informed her.

"Draco didn't abuse me."

"Then you will share custody with him."

"He'll hide them away if he gets the chance," Molly exclaimed.

Draco squatted down next to Ginny looked into her eyes lovingly and placed his hands on her knees. "Why are you speaking as if you've already decided to leave me? Only this morning you talked me into having more children. Aren't you happy, Gin? What can I do to make you want to stay with me?" He had tears in his eyes. "Please, Gin. I love you."

Ginny rubbed his face. "Don't lie Draco. You want and need me like I want and need you. But you don't love me as I don't love you." She heard her boys laughing as they ran down the hallway. "I know I don't love you because I love our boys. And I don't feel that strongly for you."

He raised an eyebrow to her. "We're more then that, Gin. I feel more then want and need when we dance. I see you blush. I can feel your heart race. Didn't you feel mine?"

Ginny's memories of the society balls came rushing into her mind. It did feel like love those nights. During dinner, he stole kisses from her and rubbed his left hand over her thigh. He whispered to her, "I'm the luckiest man at the ball because I have you at my side. You are the most beautiful witch." She laughed at him, he made the same statement when her pregnant belly was so big it wouldn't fix under the table. After dinner they pranced about the room making small talk for an hour. He's hand was always in hers or on the small of her back. He whispered loving statements in her ears and kissed her cheek. Once they had greeted everyone at the ball, he took her to the dance floor. She melted into his arms during the first song and she felt both of their hearts racing. He was her prince those nights, and they looked the prefect storybook couple. He apparited her home around 11:00 pm and he made sweet gentle love to her until the early morning.

Ginny shook off the memory and looked at Draco with a confusion expression. "Saturday nights are lust not love? I'm… I'm"

"Please don't decide today, Luv. Give it the two weeks. You can stay at the beach house if you like. I'll get you a nanny to help with Leo. I'd like to see the boys for a couple hours each day."

"They can stay at the Burrow, and I'll watch after her and the boys," Molly spouted.

Draco sneered. "My sons know the beach house as a second home. Ginny has vacationed there many times without me. Cam and Serpens will not think anything is wrong. I'd like to make this as easy as we can on our boys, Ginny. Thuban will know something's amiss. Do you want me to speak with him?"

"Draco's right, Mum. I'll go to the beach house." Ginny summoned the house elves to pack her and her sons' belongings. "We'll leave this evening." Draco had a slight smile on his face until Ginny turned to him. "I don't think you should visit us. I need time to think and I won't be able to do that with you popping in every night. Mum will help me with Leo."

Draco kneeled in front of her, his eyes filled with pain and sadness. "Please, Gin. I need to see them. I've never been away from them more than two days."

She ran her hand through his hair and looked into his eyes. "Maybe you can come for a short time on Saturday."

Draco had agreed not to contact Ginny or the boys until Friday morning. He made sure the beach house was cleaned, the kitchen was stocked with food, the house was warm, and there was an ample supply of treats for his sons. He informed the three house elves at the beach house to follow Ginny's orders without question. He tried to talk Ginny into a nanny for Leo but she wouldn't hear of it, but did agree to take Tipsy (the house elf who had taken care of Draco and Lucius as children) along with her.

The Weasley twins helped Molly and Arthur move a couple weeks worth of their things into the beach house, while Ron kept Thuban and Cam busy flying the rest of the afternoon. Serpens spent most of the day playing with his dragons in Ginny's bedchamber, and Ginny spent the rest of Wednesday in bed recovering from Leo's birth.

The boys were very tired from their day and Molly had no problem putting them to bed after dinner. All of Ginny's brothers, with the exception of Charlie and Percy, had come to the beach house for dinner and to visit Ginny. After the children and Ginny were sleeping, the Weasley family met.

"I can't believe she didn't ask for the annulment already," Ron said.

"She just gave birth, Ronald. She isn't thinking straight." Molly placed a piece of cake in front of him. "She's very emotional."

"She's not in love with him and she decided to come here right away," Arthur added.

Bill sipped his tea. "I want to make sure Ginny's decision isn't influenced by magic or concern for her boys."

"We need to make sure the Malfoy's can't steal the children also," Fred interjected.

"I've placed a number of wards on the beach house. It's too bad we still don't have spies on the Malfoy's," George stated.

"I'm sure they are planning something," Ron spouted.

"They may be little brother but we can't let that possibility affect Ginny's decision," Bill calmly stated. "She'll go back to Malfoy if she thinks it's the only way to keep her boys."

Thursday passed quickly and uneventfully. Bill had taken the day off to keep Ginny's oldest boys busy. Molly kept Serpens busy, while Ginny rested and took care of baby Leo. Friday was a different story all together. Ginny, although still very tired, was up and around.

Her morning didn't start well. She walked into the kitchen and heard Serpens talking.

"I not eat eggs, Grandma."

Cam smirked. "They make him sick, Grandma."

Thuban smirked while he nodded his head. "He's allergic. You'll have to make him something else."

"Sorry darling I didn't know. What would you like?" Molly asked pleasantly.

"I eat waffles with strawberries," Serpens said while nodding.

"He'll eat the eggs, Mum," Ginny said as she sat at the table. She looked at her boys and then at her mother. "They're a sneaky lot, Mum. Ask the elves if you have any questions about food." Ginny looked back at her boys. "Don't you have something to say to your grandma?"

"Thanks for breakfast," Cam rattled off.

"You're a great cook. The eggs and sausages were outstanding," Thuban spouted with great cheek.

Ginny cleared her throat and a choir of "I'm sorry"s came from her boys. Arthur laughed as he left the table. "The sounds of home, Molly You better put your twins hat on." He kissed his wife's cheek. "Nice to see you up and about, Gin bug." He kissed Ginny's cheek. He quickly kissed the boys' cheeks and chuckled. "Your grandma has handled the best, boys. You best be careful now that she's on to you," and with that Arthur disapparited.

Thuban elbowed Cam and nodded towards Ginny. "Mummy is Daddy coming today?"

"No, Cammy. Daddy is very busy with work," Ginny lied.

"We floo Daddy, please!" Serpens pleaded.

"Not this morning baby…." Ginny was cut off by the arrival of an eagle owl. The boys were very excited to see Draco's owl. It dropped two letters in front of Ginny, a private letter for Ginny and one to be read to the boys. Thuban gave the owl water, a treat, and whispered to it before it flew off.

Draco's letter to the children was very simple. He told them he loved them, missed them, and he would see them as soon as he possibly could. He also told them to behave for their mother. His letter to Ginny was simple too. He stated how quiet the manor was without them, how he would change if she came back, and asked if he could visit the children Saturday or at least floo them. Molly had insisted on seeing both letters and tested them for charms or hexes, though none were found.

"Are you going to let him come, Ginny?"

"I don't know, Mum. I need more time. I'm not ready to talk to him. But the boys miss him so much."

She hugged her daughter. "I know it's difficult sweetheart, but you need to do what will make you happy. You are no good to your children if you are sad and depressed."

Thuban stood in Ginny's bedroom doorway late Friday afternoon. He was dressed in a green Quidditch uniform with his junior comet in his hand. Ron was standing next to him also holding a broom. Ginny, Molly, and Hermione were in the bedroom. Ginny sat in a rocking chair feeding her newborn son.

"It's no fun here without Daddy. Why are we still here?" Thuban questioned.

"Sweetheart, we're having a two week holiday."

"But why? It wasn't planned. Daddy said he'd be staying home with you for the first week."

"Darling, Leo came early and your father is busy for the next two weeks. Your Grandma and Grandpa Weasley are helping me. Uncle Ron will take you flying most evenings."

"Grandmother would have helped. Uncle Ron doesn't fly as well as Daddy. The water's too cold to swim in and Daddy has never been too busy for more than two days."

"Thuban, Daddy is busy and he won't be coming."

"I'm missing my lessons. There's no way Daddy agreed to this holiday."

Ginny looked frustrated and when she hadn't responded Ron decided to step in. "Listen, mate. Wouldn't you rather go flying than have boring lessons? You're too young to be worrying about schooling. What do you say mate?"

"Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi bête."

Ron looked at Ginny in puzzlement. Ginny shrugged her shoulders and Thuban smirked.

"I said, I enjoy flying with you very much."

Ron smiled at the little boy and started to lead him away. Thuban looked at his mother and when he realized he wouldn't be getting the truth from her tonight, he decided to go flying with his uncle.

Once Ginny was sure Thuban was gone she turned to Molly. "He knows something is wrong and all the boys need to see Draco."

"Are you ready to see Draco, Ginny?" Hermione asked softly.

Ginny started to cry and Molly hugged her. "I'm so confused, Mum. My boys need their father."

Molly patted Ginny's back. "They need a happy mother more Ginny. Doing what's best for you is the best thing for your boys in the long run."

Ginny was too tired to think. She wanted to be alone. Hermione and her family had hinted all afternoon that she shouldn't let Draco visit the boys Saturday. Now she wanted to think for herself and nap. She laid a sleeping Leo in his cot. "Mum, I'm tired. Can you please give the boys their dinner?"

"Of course, Ginny dear. Have a lovely nap." Molly and Hermione exited the room.

Ginny walked around the master bedroom. She loved the beach house. Draco had allowed her to redecorate two summers ago. It was perfectly designed for a family with young boys. They had spent most of June, all of July, and all of August here last year. It had been the happiest summer of her life. But maybe it just seemed that way because March, April and May had been very stressful months.

_-------- Flash back --------- _

"_I could provide a potion to increase Mrs. Malfoy's fertility but the chances for multiple fetus are very high. Knowing she has had problems with high blood pressure late in her last three pregnancies, multiples would be dangerous for her to carry," the healer informed Draco and Ginny._

"_I don't want to do anything that endangers Gin. We already have three healthy sons; just with her family's history it's surprising she isn't pregnant. Serpens is two," Draco answered. _

"_I understand. All the tests show everything is normal with both Mrs. Malfoy and yourself. Sometimes infertility is stress related. Having three active little boys under the age of 5 is stressful and time consuming. My best advice is take a holiday, get away from the stress, and stop trying."_

_Moments after appariting into the Manor foyer Ginny broke down in Draco's arms. "Your father's right, I couldn't do anything, even something as easy as getting pregnant. What am I worth to anyone?" She wept through her words; Draco tried his best to comfort her and decided to move them into their private suite before talking. Once inside he sat her on the settee and cradled her in his arms. _

"_You're worth the world to me and the boys, Luv. You're an excellent mother."_

"_Not according to your father. He is always criticizing my parenting, especially when it comes to Thuban." She continued to weep. "Everyday, he finds something that I've done wrong." _

"_Father is disappointed with me also, but they are our children, and I believe we are doing an excellent job."_

"_Your mother hasn't been any better the last two months. I forgot to check Thuban's shoes before I flooed the boys to dance class in March. He still had on his trainers. I got a 30 minute lecture about the importance of appearance, and now she checks the boys before I leave the Manor with them."_

"_I didn't know, Luv. I'll speak with her." Draco kissed away her tears and her crying slowed. "Mother forgets you have three to look after," he chuckled. "And I used to always try to sneak out in trainers; made it a couple of times too." Ginny giggled. "That's much better," he smiled at her. " You know the garden party crowd, Gin. I'm sure Thuban's trainers were mentioned and one of the older witches remembered the occasions I'd worn mine."_

"_That explains some of her behavior, but I hate it when she leaves me out of the party planning. I want to plan my sons' and husband's birthday..." Ginny stopped and placed her face in her hands. She blushed at her mistake; Draco's party was to be a surprise. _

_He moved her hands from her face. "Don't worry Ginny. I already knew. Only Mother would believe she could send out 200 invitations for a dinner party at Malfoy Manor on June 5th and I wouldn't hear about it or guess that it was a birthday party for me." They smiled at each other for a couple of minutes. "Gin, for my birthday I want you to get us ready to spend a month at the beach house, just you, me, and the boys."_

_-------- End of flash back ---------_

Leo cried. Ginny picked him up and walked with him. She wrapped the baby in a blanket and went out onto the balcony. She sat in one of the lounges. The balcony overlooked the seaside. Her father was building sand castles with Serpens. Ron, Thuban, and Cam were flying their brooms. Draco still had Cam's junior comet's charm set to beginner, so he couldn't fly as high or as fast as his brother. Thuban was being devilish - almost running into Ron a number of times and saying it was an accident. But Ginny knew better. Thuban was an excellent flier for his age. She looked down at Leo, "Do you like this house little one? Mummy does. I've always been the mistress here, not Narcissa. This house is too small for your grandmother and grandfather," Ginny giggled. "A twelve bedroom house too small, can you believe it?" Ginny looked up in time to see Thuban knock Ron off of his broom. She shook her head and called her oldest son over to her. He flew onto the balcony and sat in the lounge next to her.

"Thuban, I know you're flying into Uncle Ron on purpose. If you can't behave yourself you will go to your room."

"It's not my fault he can't fly," Thuban stated.

"Thuban, you know better. Now, go tell your uncle you're sorry."

Thuban's eyes went dark and he screwed up his face in anger. "I will not! Malfoy's never apologize to idiots. I want my daddy."

"Thuban go to your room and stay there for the rest of the evening. You won't be getting any supper." The little boy started stomping off. "And leave your broom in my dressing room. You won't be getting it back until you apologize to your uncle." Thuban slammed every door on the way to his chambers. Ginny placed a sleeping Leo back in his cot. As she laid on her bed memories of the previous summer ran through her.

_-------- Flash back ---------_

_Ginny stood on the balcony in a long black robe and watched as Thuban age 5, Cam age 4, and Serpens age 2 excitedly jumped and spun in circles in front of Draco, their short blond hair flowing with the breeze. Each boy was dressed in a Quidditch outfit. Thuban worn the away Falcons uniform which was green with gray trim; Cam worn the home Falcons uniform which was gray with green trim; while Serpens worn a home Falcons jumper and robe. Draco had his broom in his right hand and two junior comets in his left. "Daddy, you promised to move my broom's charm up to the next level," Thuban chirped._

"_I said if you could prove yourself an able flier I would. I need all of you to sit on the porch while I set up Thuban's test." The boys ran over to the porch and sat, each of them squirming and laughing with great delight as Draco constructed an obstacle course for Thuban to fly through. Once completed Draco flew the course next to Thuban explaining what the boy was to do. Draco confirmed that Ginny was watching before sending Thuban on his way. The young boy ran the obstacle perfectly, performing the twists, turns, climbs, and drops with great speed while maintaining the ability to stop on a sickle. _

_Thuban landed next to Draco, he hugged the boy. Draco's face beamed with pride at his oldest son, and he messed the boy's hair lovely. "Excellent flying, son. Let's see what Mummy thinks." They turned and looked up at Ginny. Draco smiled and winked at her. "What do you think, Luv?"_

"_He's very skilled, but if you change the charm setting he must always fly with one of us."_

_Thuban squealed, "Change it Daddy, please. Change it!" Thuban then whispered, "She makes me fly with a grownup already." Draco raised his wand casting the charm changing the broom's setting from beginner to intermediate. _

"_Gin, we'll be ready to go in a few moments. Are you coming?" Draco inquired. _

_She nodded and moved inside. She removed her long black robe to reveal her Gryffindor Quidditch uniform from her seventh year. Two days before his 25th birthday, Draco had paraded around in their private chambers showing off how his Slytherin uniform still fit him, so she wanted to see if hers did too. She wasn't very hopeful, as she knew having three boys had changed her body. But after putting on the uniform she decided the change was for the better. Her small breasts had filled out a bit so that the jumper was tight in the chest but loose at the waist. With her trousers the waist was too big and she had to perform a tailoring charm. They were tight in the hips but it showed off her round bottom nicely, so nicely that she thought it a shame to cover it with a robe. With her robe and broom in hand she hurried down the stairs and out the front door._

_Draco's eyes widened at the sight of her. He uncoupled Serpens' flying harness from his own and walked over to Ginny after instructing the boys to remain where they were._

"_Bloody hell, Gin," he whispered as he kissed her neck and ran a hand down to cup her bottom. "Merlin, I never thought I'd be turned on by a Gryffindor uniform."_

_She giggled and pushed him away. "Don't get too excited dear, we have an audience." She pointed at their three boys. _

_Draco eyed them and looked back at Ginny. He whispered, "Put the damn robe on and hide that outstanding view of yours. This broom ride is going to be very uncomfortable for me thanks to you."_

_She giggled causing him to spin around and suckle her neck one last time. "Laugh now, wench for it will be I laughing tonight while you make amends for your teasing. Remember Luv, flying tires the boys out but invigorates myself. It will be an early bedtime for everyone tonight." He winked at her and patted her bottom before returning to their sons. _

_--------End of flash back --------- _

She smiled as the memory faded and sleep started to take her. Draco was right on all accounts. After hours of flying the boys fell asleep at 7 pm and Draco escorted her to their chambers right after, where they enjoyed a lovely evening of playing "seek the snitch" and "ride my broom" until the early morning. She couldn't be sure but she believed that was the night they created Leo. Her life wasn't bad the way it was. She wasn't in love but it was close enough right? She'd have to think on this some more.

-----------

Down the hall Thuban sat at his desk re-reading his letter.

_Dear Daddy,_

_I love you. I miss you. Cam and Serpens cry 'cause they miss you. I am sad but I do not cry. I want to see you. Why you no come with us? Why is everyone lying? I know you are not busy at work._

_Uncle Ron is a git and his lady friend is mean. She does not like me telling the elves what to do. Uncle Bill, Grandma, and Grandpa are nice._

_Please, Daddy. Please come and get us. I want to be with you. I promise to be a good boy. I am sorry I not listen to you all the time. I be better, please Daddy._

_Love, _

_Thuban C. Malfoy_

He wiped the tears from his eyes and tied the parchment to Draco's owl's leg and sent the bird home.

Authors note:

In French:

"Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi bête."

In English:

"I've never met anyone quite so dumb."

Draco will hear Thuban make this statement to Ron in the next chapter. How do you think he will react?


	4. Chapter 4

**Life Is A Beach? **

Draco walked into his father's study. Lucius poured both of them a fire whiskey and they sat in the armchairs in front of the heatless fire.

"Draco, I asked you here to discuss your plans. We must be pro-active. We cannot let the Weasley's make the discussions. I will not allow Malfoy children to be raised in that pigpen they call a home. It is unfit!"

"Father, I understand your point and I have no intention of letting my sons live in anything less than the beach house. Ginny has many happy memories of us in there. Those memories and her belief that it's best for our sons to be raised by both a mother and father will bring her back before the two weeks are out."

"I don't feel you are as confident as you act, son."

"I'm confident she will come back. I am not confident she will stay. You do realize she also has a year to file for divorce?"

"Yes, which is why we need a plan. I have been talking to my _friends_ in Bulgaria. We could get the children and live there."

"I will not run away. England is my home and will be the home of my children. I want my whole family. The boys need a mother and father," Draco stated firmly.

"Then we take Ginevra also."

"No, Father. Let me handle this my way. Ginny is a brilliant witch. She would not be an easy prisoner or sit back if her children were stolen from her."

"Maybe she is too intelligent. You would have been better off with Ms. Parkinson."

An old eagle owl flew into the study through the open window. It stopped by Draco and he removed the letter. Reading the outside he smiled at Lucius.

"If I would have married Ms. Parkinson, Thuban wouldn't have the wit to write me this letter. Cygnus, if we had had him, wouldn't be able to do magic with any wand he manages to get his hands on. And Serpens wouldn't be able to name every dragon in the world."

As Draco read the letter tears formed in his eyes. He placed it on the table and left the room. Lucius picked it up. He walked over to his desk and picked up a quill. He would not stand by and do nothing when his son and grandson were hurting so deeply.

------------

Draco's tear stained face glowed in the fire's light, a glass full of fire whiskey was in his right hand and an empty bottle sat on the table to his left. He summoned a house elf and demanded another bottle. His despair turned to anger when the house elf informed him Lucius would not allow another bottle to be brought. Draco was so enraged he didn't notice the fire start to stir; he turned his back on it and rounded on the elf.

"My wife and children have left me. Whiskey is the only comfort I have left in this house. I can only sleep if I pass out. I need more whiskey to achieve that."

A soft female voice came from behind him. "Get him a dreamless sleeping draft, Sumtin." The house elf bowed at the fireplace and disappeared. Draco placed the glass on his desk, ran his fingers through his hair, wiped his face best he could and pressed on a smile. He turned around slowly and smiled at Ginny's head in the fireplace. He tried to walk slowly back to the armchair but couldn't. He also couldn't hide the shock and bliss in his voice. "It's so wonderful that you flooed, Luv. How are you? How are the boys? Thuban sent a note back with my owl, did you know?"

She smiled at him. "I didn't know about the owl but I thought he was up to something when he watered and fed the bird without being asked. We're all fine, Draco. But the boys miss you terribly."

"I miss them too. I also miss you, Luv," he replied sincerely.

"Draco, drink the draft when Sumtin brings it so you're well rested for tomorrow. Your sons don't need to see you in this state."

"Sure, Luv. Do you want me to come to the beach house?" he asked with the excitement of a child on Christmas morning.

"Yes, but apparite 100 meters down the beach. We've set wards. Around 11:00 o'clock will be fine. No sweets or presents Draco," she ordered.

"Thanks Gin. I really appreciate this."

"I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for our boys," her head disappeared with a pop.

------------

Bill, Fred, George, Thuban, Cam, and Serpens played tag in front of the house while Molly and Arthur sat on the front porch watching. Cam stopped playing and watched a cloaked man walk towards the house, moments later he ran at top speed to the man. His excited squeals stopped his brothers' play and they joined him in his flight and screams. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" echoed through the seaside. Draco maintained his casual pace for a few strides before he too was running at top speed. He stopped, kneeled, and opened his arms steps away from his two oldest boys. They lunged at him with such great force they flipped him onto his back. Thuban and Cam tickled and hugged Draco. Serpens jumped on top of the pile a short time later. The group stayed on the beach play fighting for some time.

The Weasley's watched the scene from the front porch. "Merlin's beard. I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it myself." Bill shook his head in disbelieve. "A Malfoy rolling around on the ground with his children."

"Do you think it's an act, Dad?" George questioned.

Arthur watched the scene closely. "No, the boys are attacking him too freely."

Molly gasped, "He truly does love them."

"Think Malfoy would notice if..."

"...we joined in the game..."

"...and got a couple good..."

"...whacks in too?"

Molly scolded her twins. "You will do no such thing."

"But mum..."

"...he might love our nephews..."

"...but the prat still..."

"...forced Ginny into marriage."

Molly frowned. "I know but it would upset the boys to have their father harmed in front of them."

Fred and George grinned at each other mischievously. Their mother had just given them permission to harm Draco away from his sons.

------------

Draco spent the day playing on the beach with the boys. Bill, Fred, George and Arthur took turns watching Draco making sure he didn't try to take the children. Molly served tea on the front porch for the group around 3:00pm. The sound of a baby crying had caught Draco's attention and he had a hard time not looking at the master bedchamber's balcony. The cries filled his heart with sadness. He desperately wanted to see Leo and Ginny but didn't dare ask.

After tea, Thuban and Cam asked to go flying and Draco invited the Weasley brothers to accompany them. Thuban sighed loudly at Draco's invitation earning himself a stern look from his father. Draco knew the Weasley's wouldn't let him fly with his son unattended so inviting them made the situation easier for everyone to handle. While they were flying Ginny wandered out onto the front porch with Leo in her arms. She sat next to Molly and Arthur who were watching the boys fly.

Ginny's voice was shaky when she spoke. "Mum. Dad. I've been watching them all day from my room. I want Draco to stay for dinner and tuck the boys in tonight and I'm letting him come back tomorrow."

"What are you thinking Ginny?" Molly exclaimed through gasps of breath.

Arthur placed his arm around his wife's shoulder to calm her. "Molly dear. Let's hear Ginny out."

"Thanks Dad. Mum. No matter what I decide Draco will get weekend visitation. So, we might as well get used to it."

"All right Gin bug."

"Dad. I'll be going back to my room but I want to tuck the boys in with Draco. Could you hang close by in the hallway incase I need you?" Arthur nodded.

------------

The squeals of joy that assaulted Ginny's ear when she entered Serpens' room warmed her heart. It was obvious Draco had all three of their boys bathing in Serpens' tub. It was not long before the boys and Draco came out of the bathroom. Draco's eyes brightened at the sight of her for a moment, then they became worried. "Hello, Ginny. You look well this evening," he lied. _She looks like she hasn't slept in weeks, _he thought.Serpens and Cam ran to their mother but Thuban stood fast by his father.

Ginny hugged her boys and then tugged on their bathrobes lightly. "We need to get you in pajamas and into bed." The boys were dressed in their pajamas and then Draco read them a story about a dragon. Once the story was complete Serpens asked the question that was on all the boys minds. "Daddy is you going to be here tomorrow?" Draco looked at Ginny and she nodded at him.

He smiled brightly. "Yes. Now Cam, Thuban, go to your rooms and your mother and I will be there shortly to tuck you in."

------------

To Draco's displeasure Sunday had gone a lot like Saturday. He didn't see much of Ginny; he mostly played with the boys. Molly had taken him into Ginny's sitting room at 5:00 pm to give him some time with Leo. She also informed him that Ginny wanted to speak with him, so they could explain everything to the boys that night. The sound of Molly's voice had told him things weren't looking good for his marriage. He laid on the couch holding his newborn to his chest wondering how he could possibly build a relationship with his newest son when he would only be seeing him once a week. Tears ran unchecked down Draco's face as he thought about his life without his wife and children living with him. He felt the lack of sleep catching up to him. He placed Leo in the basinet and closed his eyes.

Ginny entered the sitting room at 6:00 pm. Draco was sleeping on the couch with the basinet on the floor next to him, his left hand inside of it lightly touching his son. He started napping that way when Thuban was born. He told her this kept the baby calm. She thought him a liar but never called him on it. She knew Draco was the one calmed by touching the child. She didn't have the heart to wake him. She knew that, like herself, he hadn't been sleeping well and he looked so peaceful, pain free.

------------

"Ginny. Leo's hungry." The deep voice of her husband warmed her. She didn't really wake up. She merely followed the routine they had developed with their last two babies. She rolled onto her side and exposed her breast. Draco placed the baby in her arms making sure his son attached to her breast. He stood there watching her nursing their last child. A smile washed across his face. He missed this. He missed seeing her, touching her, feeling her. "Don't stand there," she said. He walked away sadly. "Draco, where are you going? Lie down and cuddle us."

"Are you sure, Ginevra?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes."

Not realizing Ginny was not really awake or maybe not caring, Draco stripped down to his boxers and crawled into the bed. He cuddled his wife and new son. "I love this part you know," he said caressing her arm and his son's cheek with one finger. "I should have never used the potion. He's cuter then the others. Your features look great mixed with mine."

"Draco, I'm tired. No talking just cuddle." He pulled her closer into his body and she moaned, "Merlin, that feels good." When the baby finished nursing on the left breast Draco burped him, Ginny rolled over and Draco placed the baby on her other breast. Leo nursed greedily on the second breast and Draco chuckled. "He's a hungry one." When Leo finished, Draco burped him again and placed him in his cradle. Draco got back into bed; Ginny rolled onto his chest and held him tight. Sleep came to the couple very quickly.

"Mummy. Mummy." Serpens spoke very softly. He rubbed Ginny's arm which still lay on Draco's chest. Ginny groaned and rolled over, her movements waking Draco slightly and he opened his eyes and spotted Serpens, who's hands were in front of him in an attempted to hide the wetness of his pajama bottoms. Draco gave his son a reassuring smile. "It's all right son. Accidents happen to the biggest of boys." With a flick of his wand Draco dried the small boy. He got out of bed slowly as to not interrupt Ginny's sleep, and scooped his son into his arms. The little boy grabbed his father around the neck tightly. "I'm glad you stayed the night, Daddy. You didn't yesterday." Draco returned the boy's hug as they walked down the hallway.

Noises from Thuban's room had Draco check on his oldest son. Serpens pushed his face hard into Draco's chest as they entered the bedchamber. Thuban was sitting in a chair with his arms folded, pajamas different then Draco remembered putting him to bed in. The boy was yelling at the house elf to finish making the bed. His mood fouler then a mother Hungarian Horntail who just had her eggs stolen. When the five year old spotted his brother and father, he pointed and screamed, "That little baby peed on me and my bed!" Serpens started to cry and then Thuban eyes widened with delight. "You stayed the night, Daddy." The boy started to giggle and he pointed to his father's boxers. "Mummy's going to be mad at you. It's not polite to walk around in only your boxers."

Serpens nodded. "Your wee wee might fall out." Serpens' statement caused them to laugh heartedly. The three shared hugs before Draco tucked Thuban into the freshly made bed. Draco put on his dressing gown that a house elf had retrieved for him. He then carried Serpens to his room and tucked the 2 year old in. He had just opened the door to Ginny's sitting room when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see a livid Ron Weasley looking at him. Draco sneered with total hatred.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing Malfoy? Trying to force my sister into a last shag?" Ron held his wand at Draco's throat.

Draco chuckled, "Don't be asinine Weasel. She's only 4 days postpartum. Sex won't be safe or pleasant for her for at least two more weeks." He learned forward and whispered into Ron's ear. "I do so enjoy watching your little sister quiver with pleasure beneath me as I shag her senseless."

"You FUCKING BASTARD!" Ron jumped at him; Draco was able to take Ron's wand. He noticed the bedchamber door open and instead of placing the wand at Ron's throat he handed it to Ginny, who had appeared in the doorway. Draco sat on Ron's chest. "Hex the bloody prat Gin," Ron screamed.

"Draco, get off of him," Ginny whispered. "Ronald, be quiet you'll wake the boys."

"But Ginny," Ron stammered. "He was trying to sneak"

"I knew he was here." A baby's cry inside the bedchamber had Draco on his feet and retrieving his youngest son.

"You're not going to let that Slytherin sodder in your bedroom willingly? Are you mental?" Ron asked with astonishment in his eyes.

"Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi bête," Thuban screamed from the sitting room doorway.

Ginny and Ron looked at Thuban with puzzlement while Draco, who had just reappeared in the room, gave the little boy a stern look. "Thuban, I'm sure your mother doesn't approve of you addressing your uncle in such a manner."

"What are you on about Malfoy? The boy just said he enjoys flying with me."

Draco turned his back to hide a snicker and after composing himself he turned back to sneer at Thuban and then he asked, "Did you inform them of that translation?" The little boy nodded slowly. "Inform your mother of the true translation." The 5 year old stood looking at his mother with sad eyes, pleading for her help but when none was given he looked back at his father.

Thuban shuddered just a little. "But Daddy he is."

"Translation now son."

Thuban looked at Ginny and whispered, "I said, I've never met anyone quite so dumb." He walked over, hugged Ginny and cried. "I'm sorry, Mummy. I was mad. He was trying to scare Daddy away again. I'm sorry."

Draco grabbed Thuban away from Ginny. "Go to your room and stay there until your mother or I come for you." Thuban scampered out of the room. "Sorry about that Ginny." He looked at Ron. "Although, I agree with my son's opinion, he shouldn't have lied about the translation or made the statement in front of his mother."

Ginny exhaled in frustration. "He shouldn't have made the statement at all."

Draco nodded. "As you wish." He walked Ron to the door. "Excuse us Weasley, we need to discuss the matter of our son's punishment."

Ron looked at Ginny. "It's alright, Ron. Go."

Ron looked at the closed door. "She's nutters."

-----------

"He's hungry again Gin," Draco said. "Would you like to go back to bed and feed him?"

"You slept in my room and took care of him last night, didn't you?"

"Yes, you asked me to and it just.." He looked at her and smiled. "You look well rested."

She smirked back at him. "Yes, best sleep I had in five days. I had forgotten how handy my husband was with the children at night." She led him back into the bedchamber and laid down reaching for the baby. He placed him in her arms and she started to nurse the child. Draco cuddled up behind her.

"Least I can do. Nasty habit Leo has gotten himself into - wetting himself 45 minutes after nursing and then soiling himself 45 minutes after that. No wonder you looked like death warmed over the last two days."

She elbowed him in the ribs. "Thanks for the complement, Malfoy." She turned her head and looked into his eyes. "I want to try and have a real marriage with you. I'm not talking about falling in love with each other. I'm talking about an equal partnership. It's best for our boys and you're not that bad to have around."

"We can be true partners. I will be a better husband, Princess. All I want is a chance. Arranged marriages worked for centuries."

The door to the bedroom opened and Molly came in. "Draco, leave her alone."

"Mum, I asked him to join me. He's my husband."

"You've been brainwashed, it's a spell, or it's depression!" Molly exclaimed.

Leo finished nursing; Draco burped him and got out of the bed. Leo cried when he placed him in the cradle so he walked over to the rocking chair and rocked his son. "I've cast no spell on her. I've only helped her with our son tonight as I had done with our other three boys. I don't think she is depressed but she does always get a little emotional the first month after giving birth. What does mother call it again?" He paused then smiled at his son. "Oh yes, the baby blues. That's it. Nothing a lot of cuddling and reassuring words to Ginevra that she is the perfect mother, won't fix." He walked pass Molly and placed a sleeping Leo in the cradle. "I guess I should thank you, Mrs. Weasley, for teaching your daughter to be an outstanding mother." Molly's mouth fell open with shock. Draco looked at Gin. "I'll be in the sitting room if you need me."

"Don't go Draco. We need to talk," Ginny pleaded.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley. You don't know what you're doing. You can't stay with him. He raped you on your wedding night, for Merlin's sake," Molly whispered in disapproval.

"Mum, I have four children with him and I wouldn't call what he did rape." She looked at Draco. He whispered, "I'm sorry." Ginny looked at Molly. "I need to figure out if my husband is willing to make some changes. Because Mum, I'm happy with Draco most of the time and if he agrees to a few changes I'll be happy with him all the time."

Molly angrily left the room.

"She didn't take that well," Draco said.

"Come and cuddle me."

Draco laid down and rolled Ginny on to his chest. He sighed with contentment. "Merlin, I've missed holding you. If our marriage is to work we need to live away from our parents. We'll stay here for a week while the elves get Black Hall ready for us."

"We're moving out of the Manor?" she was shocked.

"I don't need my parents interfering anymore. It was my mother's idea to have you stop nursing Thuban after one month. It was my father's idea not to let the children visit your family. Those were two big mistakes on my part. I need to do what I think is right, not them. Plus I'm sure your family and friends would feel more comfortable visiting you and the boys at Black Hall."

She kissed him. "Your mother has been very helpful but I have been wanting out of the Manor for ages. Thank you."

"No, thank you for giving me a second chance," he kissed her nose. "Now, what punishment do you think Thuban deserves?" Draco chuckled, "I do have to say it was brilliant cheek and a true statement. So, I think we should go easy on him."

-------------

After advising Thuban to apologize to his Uncle Ron for his behavior, Draco flooed Lucius who was happy to hear Ginny would not be seeking an annulment. Although, Lucius didn't inform Draco of his plans, he had been working with a group of lawyers and other less then honest characters to assure the Malfoy's retained sole custody of his grandsons. If would be easiest to do this without an annulment. Lucius recommended Draco spend the next two to three weeks with his family insuring Ginny's happiness. This surprised Draco and he should have realized that Lucius was mainly trying to keep Draco out of the way. Lucius would happily be rid of Ginny, she had served her purpose, and the Malfoy line was strong again. But they needed to have the boys with them, not the Weasley's. Ginny would have to be made happy until he was certain that if a divorce occurred the boys remained with Draco.

Draco apparited into the Manor around 8 am. To his surprise his parents were still in the dinning room. He informed them about his plans. Narcissa started to cry uncontrollably when he informed her of his family's move to Black Hall. "You're taking my babies away from me," she sobbed.

"It's only for a short time Mother," he lied.

"How short Draco? Just until she can no longer file for the annulment and divorce, correct?"

"Around that time Mother." He called the elves and sent many of them to Black Hall. He decided to pack the things his family would need for the next week himself. He hated lying to his mother and this would get him away from her. His sons had told him to bring back a number of toys, but Draco had announced he would only bring one each. Locating the toys was a problem; he had to summon a couple of elves for help. Thuban's favorite book was under his bed covered by Draco's 2nd year Quidditch pads. Cam's junior snitch was in Serpens' room at the bottom of the toy box in a shoebox. Serpens' fire breathing dragon was in the library on the highest shelf hidden behind a number of books. Thuban must have hidden it; Cam would never climb that high. He would have to talk with his oldest son. A devilish grin crossed his face and he thought, _I'll tell Ginny where I found the dragon. She'll take care of Thuban_. He looked at his watch and as it was almost lunchtime he shrunk the items, placed them in a trunk and apparited back to the beach house.

Draco ran through the house panic stricken. It was empty, not even the house elves would reply to his calls. All the clothing and the basinet were gone from the master chambers. Thuban's room was empty except for his broom that lay on the bed. Cam and Serpens room were empty too. Draco thought Ginny must have changed her mind, but he couldn't understand why she left in this fashion. Then he saw it - the first piece of proof that led him to believe Ginny didn't leave of her own free will. Serpens blanket laid on the kitchen floor. The child couldn't sleep without it and would cry endlessly once he realized it was missing. Ginny had made a copy of it last fall, after she and Draco spent hours searching for it in Diagon Alley.

The second piece of evidence he found was the house elves bound in the cellar. The elves were unsure of their attackers, but recalled hearing Ginny and the children screaming that they didn't want to go. Tipsy pleaded for Draco's forgiveness because she had informed the kidnappers of the charm that would remove the locator bracelets Draco had on the three older boys. The bracelets had been placed on the children after Cam and Thuban had wandered off one day.

"I is sorry Master but the dark man say he remove the children's hand to remove the bracelet, if I not tell the charm."

Draco tried a number of other locator spells but none were working. The fidelius charm could have been used. He reported his family's disappearance to the Ministry, who did nothing, assuming the elves were lying for their master and that Ginny was scared and would show up to annul by weeks end. Draco went back to the manor library and started looking in every book he could think of that may contain a charm that would help him locate his family. When darkness appeared in the window he looked out into the night wondering where his family was and how to set about finding them.

As he watched, two dark figures crept across the grounds, the larger figure carrying something in its arms. Without hesitating they walked over to the secret entry to Lucius' study. An entry only used by Death Eaters when Lucius didn't want Narcissa to know of a meeting. Draco ran from the library to his father's study. He kicked open the door, wand in hand. In front of him he saw Charles Avery, his father, his Uncle Rodolphus Lestrange, and in Rodolphus arms what appeared to be the lifeless body of his second son, Cam. Draco pointed his wand at Lucius. "What in the bloody hell have you done?"


	5. Chapter 5

**What Have You Done!**

"Calm yourself," Rodolphus growled. "He's alive. It's a sleeping draft." Rodolphus handed the boy to Draco and then made himself at home pouring a shot of fire whiskey for each man. "Sorry we've been so long Lucius, we had to calm the boy first. Bella and Narcissa would have castrated then killed me if they had seen him the way he was."

Cam moaned in Draco's arms and he sat down on the settee with his son. Narcissa and Bellatrix glided into the room and over to Cam, both checked the boy for harm. They turned and sneered at their husband's after discovering bruising on the boy's arms and swelling in his left wrist. Narcissa removed her wand and healed the boy's bruises. When she got to his wrist she whispered to Bellatrix before healing the boy.

Bellatrix rounded on Rodolphus frantically. "How dare you let harm come to my _FATHER_'s namesake! His wrist was broken and he was bruised yet you stand in front of me without a mark on you."

"We couldn't get past the wards, Bella. Who would have guessed the Weasley's would harm their own," Avery interjected in hopes of avoiding Bellatrix and/or Narcissa's wrath. "There is a good side. Ginevra was enraged; when the man twisted Cygnus' arm she threatened to disembowel him with a dull kitchen knife." Avery shook his head and looked at Lucius, Rodolphus, and Draco and whispered to himself, "Why you wish to marry these violent women is beyond me."

Narcissa joined Draco on the settee. She tried to remove Cam from his father's arms only to receive a growled "No mine" from her son. She pacified herself with stroking the boy's hair. "You should place him in bed, darling," she whispered.

"He's not leaving my sight," Draco firmly exclaimed holding his son close. "Why were you at the beach house, Uncle Rodolphus?"

Lucius looked at Draco. "I asked him to watch over your family. I thought the Weasley's might try something once Ginevra agreed to return. They were to follow them if need arose." Lucius looked into the face of his son. "If I would have thought harm would come to the children or Ginevra, I would have worked on getting around the wards." Lucius walked over to his desk. "Rodolphus, what happened?" he inquired.

"Around 9:30 am, we heard noises coming from the house and wand flashes. We tried to get through the wards but couldn't. Three figures in black hooded robes brought Ginevra and the three older boys out front, all of who were fighting their captors. The man holding Cygnus and Serpens twisted Cygnus' wrist to still the boy. When Cygnus screamed in pain, Thuban somehow freed himself and attacked the man. Cygnus and Serpens ran for the trees, but Serpens was caught."

Avery nodded his head. "Cygnus must have seen Rodolphus, he ran right to him."

"They stunned Ginevra and Thuban and portkeyed them away," Rodolphus finished.

"What of Leo?" Draco asked.

"We never saw him. I stayed until you arrived," Avery answered.

"He was gone when I arrived. Someone must have Apparated or Flooed him away from inside the house. It had to be a Weasley." Cam tossed and slightly opened his eyes. Seeing Draco he smiled then frowned. "Daddy. Love you. Find Mummy please."

Ginny laid on the bed with Thuban and Serpens. Tears still ran down Serpens face although he was sleeping. Leo laid in the cradle next to the bed. The door opened and Molly Weasley walked in. Ginny snarled at her mother, "Why are you doing this? Cam is missing and my other children are frightened!"

"The Malfoy's have Cam or Cygnus as they call him," Molly responded.

"Take us back to the beach house!"

"You're not thinking straight, Ginny. We have a healer coming to see you tomorrow. You can't want to stay with the Malfoy's. An annulment is your only hope for a happy life."

"I'm not thinking straight? It's because I want to stay with Draco right? Get out! Leave me with my _Malfoy_ children."

"Ginny, you need to see reason. Draco had Death Eaters watching the house. If we didn't have wards up they would have stolen the children."

"Why would he do that? I was going back to him. Maybe they were watching you?"

"No, sweetie. The Malfoy's are after your boys. That's what your marriage to Draco was all about, providing him with magically strong and healthy sons. You need to free yourself and your children from their control," Molly spoke softly. "Now, you need some rest." Molly closed the door.

She walked downstairs and into a kitchen filled with screaming wizards. Her twins, Fred and George looked unusually upset. Bill was enraged. Arthur was angry. Seamus Finnagan and Jimmy Peakes looked frightened to death. Hermione and Ron looked very annoyed.

"They did what they had to do, Bill. I didn't like the idea of tying up the elves but it had to be done," Hermione yelled.

"You lot have gone mad," Bill exclaimed gawking at Hermione, Ron, Seamus, and Jimmy. "Serpens is terrified and Thuban will never trust any of us. You lost Cam and Ginny wants to hex you to hell and back. Which I think is a brilliant idea!"

"What would you have us do?" Ron asked. "She was going back to Malfoy. Something had to be done."

"So, brutally kidnapping Ginny and her children was your answer?" Molly was infuriated with her youngest son. Ron appeared to shrivel as his mother approached him.

"No," Ron managed to say.

"You have driven her back into his arms. She is praising him and cursing us. Why can't you use your brain for once?"

Hermione stepped forward in hopes of enlightening the Weasley matriarch. "The plan was to give the impression that strangers took Ginny and the children, throwing the Malfoy's off our tracks," Hermione interjected.

"Who knew little children could put up such a fight?" Seamus said as he rubbed his bruises.

"Merlin, what were you thinking?" Bill yelled approaching his little brother. "How dare you cause harm to the children!" Bill grabbed Ron and shook him. Arthur pulled his sons apart.

"Stop it! This isn't helping anything," Arthur stated. "Ron, you should have discussed this with your mother or me first. But it's done now and we need to move forward." Arthur directed everyone to chairs and they sat down. "First, no one will do anything without talking to Molly or myself. Ginny's been through enough. We're trying to help her, not make things worse." Arthur looked at his still irate wife. "Molly, dear, will you please make us some tea?" She huffed at her husband. "You can give Ron and his partners in crime a good telling off after we have this mess sorted."

Molly placed tea in front of everyone. "We have a healer coming tomorrow to look at Ginny. He should be able to remove any spell she is under."

"What if it isn't a spell, Molly?" Hermione offered. "I remember learning in Muggle School that over time captives can become attached to their captors."

"We'll see what the healer says tomorrow," Arthur answered. "We have a couple of problems we need to address now. First, the Malfoy's are going to try and get the other boys. It's not safe to let them out of the house. Second, we need to figure out how to get Cam back to Ginny."

Thuban walked through the house slowly and quietly. He knew the windows and doors were warded against his escape. He had overheard his grandma saying they were at old order headquarters. If he remembered the stories correctly, his great grandfather's sister's portrait hung in the main parlor covered by a curtain. He hoped she wouldn't scream and wake the whole house.

He slowly approached the portrait's curtains, opened them a crack and whispered. "Mrs. Black, I need your help. Please be quiet, they will bind me to my room if they find me here."

"Open the curtains all the way boy." He did as he was asked. The portrait gasped. "Who are you boy?"

"I am Thuban Malfoy. My father is Draco and my grandmother is Narcissa. I need your help."

"What is it boy? Speak quickly!"

"I need to tell my dad I'm here and see if he has Ca… Cygnus."

"I have no portrait at Malfoy Manor. Is Cygnus your brother and is he older or younger?"

"My brother Cygnus is a year younger. Is there a portrait of my great grandfather here or any portrait that also hangs in Black Hall or Lestrange Manor?"

"Phineas Nigellus hangs both here and in Black Hall, why?"

"Cause if you tell Mr. Phineas Nigellus, he can tell my great grandfather Cygnus."

"Does Cygnus hang in Malfoy Manor?"

Thuban screwed up his face and spoke with venom in his voice. "No, but some how he talks to my daddy. He's a big tattletale. I gots lots of sore bottoms 'cause a him. 'bout time he did some good."

Mrs. Black's portrait frowned at him, "Cygnus was never a disciplinarian. He spoiled his girls and only punished them when they didn't use good manners. What do you do that causes him to tell your father?"

"Talked back to Mummy, Grandmother, Aunt Bella, and I called Greggie Goyle a bad name."

"You have your father's mouth," the portrait laughed. "I will inform Phineas. Now, back to bed."

Draco, Lucius, and Cam sat in the lobby of the Ministry, keeping an eye out for red hair. Draco was the first to spot them. He told Cam to stay with Lucius. He took a deep breath and quickly walked over to Ron and Arthur. "Get away from us, Malfoy!" Ron spouted.

"I know you took Ginny and three of my boys against her will." He pointed to Lucius and Cam. "Let her know I have Cam and he's fine," Draco calmly explained.

"You know nothing, you git. Leave my family alone and that includes my sister and _her_ children. Now get out of my way. I can't stand the sight of you." Ron tried to push Draco aside but Draco grabbed him and shook him.

"Let me finish you bloody prat."

"Release my son," Arthur held his wand on the side of Draco's throat. Draco released Ron but moved to block his way.

"I didn't come here to confront you. I know it's going to take me some time to get the rest of my family back and I want my boys to be comfortable." He placed a bag in Ron's hand and showed him and Arthur the contents. "This is Serpens' blanket. I'm sure he's been crying for it, and here's his favorite dragon. The books are Thuban's. And there's a letter for Ginny." Ron put the bag down. Draco growled at him. "Don't be an arse! Take it. I'm not stupid enough to hand you hexed items in front of hundreds of witnesses. Have them checked for tracer charms if you like." Arthur picked up the bag and went down the hall. Draco returned to Lucius and Cam.

Draco placed Cam on his hip. Lucius stood and the group walked out of the Ministry. Cam looked closely at Draco's neck and checked it for damage. "Daddy, did it hurt? Grandpa's wand?" Cam asked.

Lucius hissed at Draco. "He should have remained with your mother."

"No, Cam. Your grandpa didn't perform a spell." Draco hissed back at Lucius, "He's not leaving my sight."

The young healer walked out of the room with Molly. "She's ill all right. The Muggles call it Stockholm Syndrome. She wanted to go back to him out of fear. Once she understands he can't hurt her anymore, she'll want to stay with you," the healer stated.

"How do we help her?" Molly asked.

"I'll start extracting memories and placing them in a pensieve to view with her. You only need to assure her that she and her children are safe from the Malfoy's."

"But they have her second son," Molly stated.

"I should have enough information from Ginny's memories by Wednesday so you can petition the court for his return. I will be back this afternoon."

"Thank you, Healer Mankey." Molly walked the healer to the door and after closing it she turned to Hermione. "It was wise to get a young healer who was Muggle born. You were right, Hermione. Old wizarding healers do not understand mental illness."

"So, he agreed she has a problem?" Hermione solicited.

"Yes, yes. We will need to inform Arthur and Ron to get the court arrangements made. I will take care of the children until she is healthy again."

"This is good news."

Arthur apparated into the London house. "What is good news?"

"The healer has found Ginny's problem and knows how to fix it." Molly happily hugged her husband. Her happiness changed when Fleur entered the room with a crying Serpens.

Arthur removed a blue blanket and dragon from the sack in his hand. The little boy grabbed and hugged the items. His sobbing stopped instantaneously. He rested his face into Fleur's chest and in a flash he was asleep.

"How did you get it, Arthur?" Molly asked.

"Draco brought it to the Ministry." Molly looked worried. "I had everything checked for hexes and charms. There were none. He give me things for Thuban too."

"You told him we have Ginny?" Hermione inquired.

"No, he had guessed. It doesn't matter. I had sent our protestation to the court before I saw him."

Thuban walked into the room, checked his little brother, seeing the blanket in Serpens hand he turned to Arthur. "Does he have Cam?" Thuban questioned.

"Does who have Cam, Thuban?" Arthur asked in puzzlement.

"My daddy. Does my daddy have Cam?" Arthur nodded. "Good."

Draco, Lucius and three barristers sat in the small conference room. Mr. Westfalt had short gray hair and appeared to be in his 80's. Mr. Cornwell had long dark brown hair and was in his 50's, and Mr. Harper had middle length blond hair and was in his 20's. The wall behind these gentlemen was made of glass and Draco watched Cam playing with his secretary in the next room from time to time.

"The Weasley's protestation claims Mrs. Ginevra Malfoy is mentally ill, due to years of emotional abuse at the hands of Mr. Draco Malfoy. They want custody of all four children," Mr. Westfalt informed them.

"What proof do they have of their claims?" Draco inquired.

"We don't know at this time, Mr. Malfoy," Mr. Cornwell answered. "But while it is likely they can prove mental illness, it is very difficult to prove the reason."

"We do know the first two healers to see Mrs. Malfoy deemed her healthy, with no signs of emotional or physical abuse. We have their testimonies already," added Mr. Harper.

"That means little, Mr. Malfoy. You can never tell what will happen in court. We will know Wednesday who our judge will be. If he or she was not a supporter of the Marriage Law in the first place you will lose automatically," Mr. Westfalt replied. "I really think your best chance to win custody of the children is to let the Weasley's prove Ginevra is mentally ill. There is no reason any judge would give grandparents custody over the father and once you have them no judge would return the children to a mother with a history of mental illness."

Draco stood up, walked over to the glass wall and looked at Cam. The little boy looked up and smiled at his father. Draco spoke softly but firmly. "I'll not help the Weasley's place Gin in St. Mungo's. We will fight for her."

Lucius pounded his hands on the table. "Draco be reasonable, this is the best way for you to get your children."

Draco turned and sneered at Lucius. "Father, Gin is fine. Plus do you know what emotional damage it would do to my sons if their mother was labeled in such a way?" Draco looked back at Cam. "I went to school with Longbottom, Father. He was a mess. We will fight for Ginny."

"Draco!" Lucius growled. "It is best for your sons to remain with you. That is the most important issue right now. We can fight for Ginevra later."

"What's best for my sons is to have their mother and father. Ginevra will not forgive me if I do not help her, for I am the only one who can. I put her in this position and I will help her out."

Mr. Westfalt shook his head. "You are taking a chance Mr. Malfoy, but what do you want us to do?"

"I want you to prove the Weasley's are only claiming Ginny is ill because she decided to return to me. That is the truth after all. I will have my entire family back after this trial," Draco said determinately.

"Draco, I disagree with your approach. We need to fight for the children," Lucius demanded.

Draco stared at his father. "Then file your own suit, Father, and fight for the children."

Mr. Westfalt smiled at Draco. "Excellent idea, Mr. Malfoy. Your parents can fight for custody of your children against the Weasley's. It would be best to use a different legal firm for the suit."

Lucius smirked. "I will contact my lawyers at once."

----------------------------------------------------

Healer Mankey looked into the pensieve like bowl. He sighed a couple of times and then called in his partner, Healer Rogers.

"This is a hard one, Ian. I was so sure she was like the other young women from arrangement marriages but I just can't find it." Healer Mankey looked in puzzlement at his partner.

"Show me the closest memories to abuse she has."

The two young healers placed their faces into the bowl. They were now standing in a very feminine parlor.

The room contained a bay window complete with window seat that over-looked a garden. There was a sofa, two armchairs, end tables, and coffee table, which faced the beautiful marble fireplace. On the mantle was one picture of the entire Weasley family minus Ginny's husband. The rest of the pictures on the mantle were of a baby boy from newborn to eight months of age.

Seated in front of a small window was a desk, where Ginny was writing. A bell rang and she spun around in her chair. A blonde 8-month-old baby was crawling towards the fireplace. Ginny got out of her chair revealing her 6-month pregnant belly. "Thuban, stop." The baby continued towards the fireplace. "Thuban, NO!" she yelled. She grabbed her wand then sat it down. Thuban loved being levitated and would see it as a reward. And good parents would never stun a child. So she sped after him. The baby giggled and crawled faster. Ginny scooped him into her arms seconds before he reached the fireplace. The baby giggled in her arms. She spoke to the baby and scolded him. "It's not funny, Thuban. That was bad. I'm going to have to buy a Muggle playpen for you."

"Why don't you use a charm and confine him to a limited area of the room?" Draco appeared in the doorway smiling. Thuban started worming in Ginny's arms.

"Da," Thuban yelled. Ginny placed him on the floor and he quickly crawled to his father.

On average wizard children were more advanced than Muggles, but Thuban appeared to be of higher intelligence than the average wizard child. In the opinion of his father and grandparents he should be. Thuban was a Malfoy after all and he breeding was second to none. After a couple strong fire whiskeys, Lucius would even admit that the Weasley family was intelligent. Which is likely one of the many reasons Weasley made a good rival. It wouldn't be fun feuding with a half-wit.

Draco placed a smiling Thuban on his hip as Ginny watched the pair. "That charm doesn't work on him anymore," she smiled at Draco as his hugged and kissed Thuban. "I'm surprised Lucius didn't inform you of it," she continued. "Thuban had escaped both mine and Narcissa's confinement charms to attack his morning Prophet. After Lucius made some statement about witches being unable to cast a simple charm, he placed one himself on Thuban." She giggled. "Within minutes Thuban was attacking the paper again. Lucius' face was priceless. He couldn't decide if he should beam with pride because his grandson was magically talented or if he should growl at your mother and I for teasing him about his inability to cast a simple charm."

She removed the parchment from her desk and handed it to her husband. "Would you like to sit and discuss this?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow to her. "It's a boy," she answered as they walked to the sofa. Draco placed Thuban on the floor and helped Ginny sit before sitting himself and unrolling the parchment. Once on the floor, Thuban pulled himself up on the coffee table and cruised around it. Draco beamed with pride at the little boy and Ginny sighed. She whispered in his ear. "Yup, you can be happy about that, but I'm the one who has to chase him all day." Draco chuckled. "It's not funny. He's getting faster." She looked at her belly. "And I'm getting slower."

"Luv?" he asked placing an arm around her and pulling her into his chest as he looked at the parchment. "Did you know that Cygnus was my Grandfather Black's name?"

"Yes, Narcissa has been so helpful and pleasant to me, I thought it would be a nice thing to do."

"Cygnus it is then," he said and kissed her cheek and they cuddled on the sofa for a time before he brightened and rubbed her belly. "I'm naming him Cygnus Abraxas Malfoy after both of my grandfathers."

Ginny pulled away from him. "I get to help you decide the middle name! And it won't be Abraxas!"

He sneered at her. "It's my right as the father to name the child. His middle name _is_ Abraxas."

She started to get up and he grabbed her arm, pulling her back down onto his lap. "It's also my right as your husband to get a good snog after a hard day at work." He kissed her and she bit his lip. He growled at her then started nibbling her ear. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "May I please name our second son after my grandfathers?"

"I'll think about it, Draco."

"Please Gin! It's not like I'm asking to name him _Lucius_."

-------------------------------------------------

The two healers went into a second memory.

Two little blond boys ages 5 and 4 ran through the shallows of a lake. On a picnic blanket near by a red haired woman played patty-cake with a 2-year-old blond boy. The woman was dressed nicely as was the 2-year-old on the blanket. The boy with the woman wore a cloak with CMA monogrammed on the right side pocket. The boys playing in the shallows had on torn and faded blue jeans and white undershirts that have grayed. The family laughed and enjoyed themselves until an older white blond, long haired male dressed in black with a snake head cane walked over to them.

"Thuban! Cygnus! Come here!" the man yelled. The boys ran over to him. He looked down his nose at their attire. "Go to the house and clean-up. Have Tipsy dress you and use the back stairs. I wouldn't want anyone to see you looking like gutterpups." The boys looked at their mother for confirmation before running off. The man smiled at the 2 year-old then eyed the cloak. He snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared. "Take Serpens inside the Manor. Dress him in his _own_ clothing." The young mother on the blanket shook a little but collected her strength. "Is there a problem Lucius?"

"Yes, Ginevra," he growled. "Would you like to explain why my grandsons were dressed like paupers?"

"Thuban and Cygnus were playing in the shallows. It's wasteful to ruin fine clothing for play. And Serpens enjoys the fact that he now fits in some of Cygnus old cloaks," she stated firmly with defiance in her voice.

"You're worthless! You idiotic girl! You can't even produce anymore children," Lucius whispered the venomous words at her and her eyes started to tear. "Weasley scum, I should…"

"Is there a problem, Father?" Draco forcibly interrupted, walking to Ginny's side and taking her hand.

"After six years your wife is still having problems with proper attire for your sons," Lucius growled.

"I see. Ginevra and I will discuss it then," Draco turned Ginny away from Lucius. "Good day. Father!"

------------------------------------

"We can use them. We can piece them together with a couple other memories and make it look like he hits her and forces himself on her in the first one. And in the second we'll just have her husband replace her father-in-law."

Healer Mankey looked taken aback. "You want to modify her memories?"

"Just the ones in the pensieve; what we'll be showing the judge," replied Ian.

"But we can't do that."

"We can and we will. There's a lot of money to be made in these Marriage Law annulments. If we lose the Malfoy case we won't get another. Now change them!"


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Tara for her beta skills. 

SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1**Thuban To The Rescue**

Ginny sat in a parlor with Hermione, Parvati Patil Corner, and Luna Lovegood. Molly had invited them over in hopes of cheering Ginny up, and just maybe they could talk some sense into Ginny too. The women had been talking about their school years for an hour before talk turned to Ginny's marriage.

"I don't understand Ginny, marriage is built on love. No one can be happy in a loveless marriage," Luna advised her.

"We have much more than love, Luna. He has been a friend to me these past years. He works to make me happy," Ginny replied.

"Ginny, you only think you need him. Many people become attached to their captors. You need time," Hermione stated softly.

Ginny shook her head. "Hermione listen to me. I was never his captive. I was free to

come and go. I need him because he is a good husband and excellent father for our boys."

Lavender Brown Goyle walked into the room. She greeted Ginny. "It's so nice to see you, Ginny. Draco had Gary over to the Manor yesterday. Cam's doing fine, he misses you and his brothers, but he is enjoying being his daddy's best mate. Draco takes the boy everywhere he goes."

Ginny smiled at Lavender. "That's wonderful to hear. I knew Draco would keep Cammy close to him." Ginny sighed; she missed her second son but was happy Draco had someone to cuddle during this difficult time. She spent a number of hours herself cuddling one of their boys enjoying the peace and comforts their love brought her.

Thuban and Greggie Goyle, a dark haired 6 year old with Lavender's thin build, stuck their heads in the doorway of the parlor. "Mummy," Thuban said sweetly. "May Greggie and I play in the bedroom upstairs? Serpens and Gary keep knocking down our castle." Ginny nodded and the boys ran off.

"I'm glad you came over and brought the boys, Lav. Thuban's missed playing with Greggie."

"I was happy to, Ginny. Greggie's been bothering me about Thuban also."

"How's everything going with you?" Ginny questioned. She knew that Lavender had filed to annul her marriage with Greg Goyle. It was no surprise to anyone.

Lavender smiled at Ginny. "I'm doing all right. Living with my parents is a pain but it's only for a short time I hope. Greg's mother is talking him into giving me their Cambridge townhouse."

"I'm sure it's intricate, Lav. But it's better than remaining married to Goyle," Hermione interposed in a compassionate tone.

"Merlin, Yes!"

Hermione gaped at Ginny. "See, Ginny. Lavender's happy without Goyle. It could be the same for you if you leave Malfoy."

Lavender spun and gawked at Hermione. "Draco and Ginny's relationship can't be compared to mine and Greg's. Greg treated me like crap. I was nothing to him but a trinket to hold on his arm, a place to grow babies, and a person to raise his sons."

"That sounds just like Ginny and Draco's marriage too," Hermione quickly replied.

"That's not what I saw. Draco treated her wonderfully. He made sure she was the bell of every ball."

Parvati looked at her old friend. "We only saw what happened in public."

Lavender sighed, "Yes, that's all we saw but you forget two thing Parvati. First, Ginny and I had many private talks in the last year." Lavender giggled, "Plus Thuban saw some of what happened in private, and he is Greggie's best friend. According to Thuban, Draco's attentiveness to Ginny at the Saturday balls continued at the Manor." Lavender noticed that Ginny was blushing and she teased her. "You always left the dances around 11:00 pm, Ginny. Why did you and Draco need a lie in on Sunday mornings?"

"We do enjoy our Saturday nights," Ginny giggled.

"You can't enjoy shagging _Malfoy_, Gin," Hermione said with disdain in her voice.

"I more than enjoy it. I look forward to it. Draco is very talented in that area." She looked at Hermione's face and then Lavender's. "Draco doesn't believe in quickies. He takes his time and makes sure we both thoroughly enjoy ourselves."

Hermione exhaled, "You can't build a marriage on sex."

"Really good sex you can!" Lav declared with a sinful smile on her face. "But sadly for me, I got one of the quick and uncaring Slytherins. Merlin, I was happy he had a mistress! Wanted to throw a party the day I found out my second would be a boy. I knew Goyle wouldn't touch me after that. Can't wait to get this annulment behind me and have a good shag again."

Parvati giggled and smiled at Lav. "Adrian Pucey has been bemoaning the fact he didn't request your hand for years. I'm sure he'll be flooing you after your annulment is final."

"I hope so, damn prat talked me out of my virginity, shagged me until he graduated and dumped me. Best shag I ever had. We'll have to go to his place. Can't have Greggie or Gary walking in on us." Lavender's face lit up. "Blimey, maybe I should let Greg have the boys one or two days a week."

Lavender had always been a randy tart in school but she avoided sex with Greg. She had once told Ginny that sex with Greg was like a job. There was no foreplay and Greg was done before she got started. It was fast and sloppy. Ginny could somewhat sympathize with her. Early in her marriage, when Draco came home from a night of drinking with his mates, he would climb in their bed, push her knickers to the side, and go at it for a few strokes before finishing. Ginny handed him a sobering potion the third time he approached their bed drunk. "Drink this or get out, if we're going to have sex it will be enjoyable for both of us," she informed him. From that day on Draco had a house elf place the potion on his nightstand the twice a month he went drinking. Ginny hated the idea of one-sided sex and wondered how Lavender dealt with it for seven years.

Luna whispered, "Teddy Nott wasn't bad but Ernie Macmillan was surprisingly incredible."

"Kevin wasn't bad, Eddie wouldn't take the time to learn, Terry only cared about his own release, but Michael is the best," Parvati added.

"Of course you would feel that way about your husband, Parvati," Luna laughed. "So Ginny, are you going to play it safe like Parvati and say Draco was the best?" Ginny nodded. "So, who was the second best?" Luna asked.

Ginny blushed as all eyes turned to her. "I've only been with Draco."

The women gasped and looked at each other. "Well then Ginny, we need to go hex Seamus, Neville, and Dean," Lavender affirmed.

"They didn't?" Ginny queried. All of the women nodded. Ginny looked at Hermione. "Hermione, if you are dead set on getting Draco out of my life, let him know those three lied about sleeping with me."

"Draco would use an unforgivable on them. I'm just not sure which one," Parvati confirmed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Only Azkaban is going to keep you away from Malfoy? I don't understand you!"

"I have four children with him and he said he'd change to make our marriage work."

"He's good to you?" Hermione sighed and shook her head. "He was being _good_ to you when he wouldn't allow you to bring your boys to see your family?"

Lavender moved next to Ginny. "Ginny, I remember the night Draco decided to forbid you from taking the boys to your parents. He was at my house for hours talking to Greg, Blaise, and Vincent." Lav looked at Hermione. "Ron is to blame too you know. It must have taken him hours to teach Thuban to say 'ferret.'"

Molly gasped as she walked into the room. "Ginny, did Ron teach Thuban to call Draco a ferret when he was two?"

"Yes and he taught him other things too," Ginny confirmed. "Somehow Ron made sure Thuban would say something to upset Draco every time we returned from the Burrow."

Molly placed the tea and pastries on the table. "If you would have told me, I would have stopped it."

"It was too late by the time I found out." Ginny looked down at her tea. She was to blame too. She should have known Ron was up to something when he started wanting to play with Thuban.

Thuban and Greggie talked as they walked through the house and up to the third floor.

"Are you going to live here when your mummy and daddy get nulled?" Greggie asked.

"What's nulled?" Thuban looked perplexed.

"When your mummy and daddy live in different houses forever. We live with Grandma and Grandpa Brown now, but Grandmother Goyle said we'll be moving to a different house once my mummy and daddy are nulled." Greggie skipped next to his friend.

"My mummy doesn't want to null my daddy. Her family wants her to. We're going back to my daddy and the Manor, soon," Thuban said confidently.

"It's not bad being nulled. My daddy spent all Saturday with Gary and me. Grandmother Goyle said he'd be spending every Saturday with us. We're going to a Falcons match next week. He never took us to one before."

"My daddy has taken me to loads of Falcons matches and he already spends all day Saturday with us until it's time to go to a ball. Plus he comes home early on Thursday's and flies with Cam and me. He plays with us everyday for a little while."

"Blimey, your daddy does a lot with you. Sometimes, I don't see my daddy all day," Greggie said with envy.

Thuban stopped in front of a set of double doors. "Greggie stand here and keep watch for me. This is my grandparents' room."

"Are you looking for hidden sweets?" Greggie asked licking his lips.

"Yea, I'm looking for them," Thuban lied.

His heart raced as he crept into the room. He made his way into their dressing room, crawling into the deepest corner. He went through the shoeboxes one by one before he found it. He smiled with pride as he removed Ginny's wand from the box. The desire to wave the wand and do a little magic was overpowering. But somehow he fought it. He couldn't be caught. He placed the wand in the waistband of his pants and walked out of the room. "I didn't find anything," Thuban said after exiting, and the two boys walked back down the stairs to a second floor bedroom.

He and Greggie had been playing with magical toy knights and horses when they heard an apparition pop. They turned to the sound and saw an aged house elf.

"Kreacher has found the keys my real mistress' nephew needs," the house elf said and placed a chain containing a dozen keys on the bed.

Thuban smiled at the elf and started to walk over to him. "Which one opens the door and what color is the trunk?"

The group turned to the door at the sound of a knock and Hermione's voice. "It's time for tea boys, come downstairs."

Kreacher got a mocking look on his face.

"Don't go!" Thuban whispered. But the house elf disappeared. Thuban placed the keys in a drawer and walked over to Greggie. "Don't tell anyone you saw him."

"Sure, he was the ugliest elf I've ever seen," Greggie replied.

"He's ruddy ugly but he's dead helpful," Thuban retorted.

Hermione opened the door. "Get a move on, boys. Tea's getting cold."

They walked out of the room behind Hermione. Thuban whispered to Greggie with resentment in his voice. "That Mudblood 'causes me tons of problems."

Three cloaked men walked down the unlit stairs into an old dungeon. The tallest man whispered a spell and the wall opened revealing a large room. The cloaked men lowered their hoods; they are Lucius, Charles Avery, and Rodolphus Lestrange. At the table sat Severus Snape. Snape poured the three men fire whiskeys.

"Lucius, Healer Mankey is the only person who comes and goes through the front door," Snape acknowledged. "I've had a couple of people watching the Weasley's home, the Burrow. Only the youngest boy and Miss Granger have appeared there the last three days."

Lucius took a drink of his fire whiskey. "According to the portraits, the boys and Ginevra are not allowed to leave the house, but Thuban is growing restless. He is asking the portraits directions to Diagon Alley and Kings Cross. I fear if he finds a way out of the house he will get lost on the Muggle streets."

Rodolphus chuckled. "I told you Thuban was looking at us yesterday, Avery."

"Spotted by a five year old, Rodolphus?" laughed Snape.

"Only because I wanted to be. Thuban knew I had Cygnus and the portraits informed him of his brother's well being. He would not inform the Weasley's of us. And now if he does escape he will come looking for me and not wander."

"Severus, Draco's lawyers have informed him that Ginevra will not be giving testimony in the trial. They are using a new method. The healers are providing the judges with memories collected from Ginevra. It would be helpful to get a look at these memories before the judges do," Lucius stated.

"I'm sure they are in Healer Mankey's offices. It will be no problem to view them," Snape boasted. "I shall go tonight. What do you wish us to do if Thuban escapes?"

"Grimmauld Place is not far from Kings Cross or Diagon Alley," Rodolphus replied. "I'd wager you a knut, Thuban could make it to either without a problem."

Charles laughed. "Are you fond of being at the business end of Bellatrix's wand? Your hex marks have just healed from Monday night."

"Bella is not as protective of Thuban. She and Narcissa coddle Cygnus," Rodolphus explained. "I'm used to her hexes anyway. A couple of spells and she is over her anger, unlike her sister." Rodolphus smiled at Lucius. "Still sleeping in your study, Lucius? Or perhaps a guest room?'

"If Thuban gets out, you will not let him wander," Lucius growled. "You will bring him to me right away. No chances are to be taken with the Malfoy heir."

-----------

The hallway was very dark; Thuban only had the small amount of light from the charmed nightlight his Grandma Weasley had given him. He knew the item he was looking for was in the attic. He quietly tried the keys Kreacher left in his room earlier that day. On the seventh key the door opened, he removed the key from the ring and placed it in his pocket. The attic room was not as dark as the hall. There were three small windows and the full moon shined in. There were many things in the room, a number of portraits mumbled under their cotton sheet coverings. A collection of broomsticks was in one corner and Thuban had a hard fight with himself not to run over and check them out. He needed to find a trunk. He was disappointed to see that there were five trunks in the attic, one brown, one tan, two black, and one gray. One of the black trunks and the brown trunk had the initials HJP on them, so he decided to try them first.

Thuban giggled when the first key he tried opened the black trunk. It contained black robes and gray jumpers trimmed in red and gold. He pushed the jumpers aside to see Quidditch pads and a Quidditch uniform that looked just like his mummy's. The owner of the trunk was a Gryffindor and because he next encountered school uniform trousers the owner was a male. Thuban heard a soft whistling coming from an old sock. He looked inside the sock to see what was making the sound and found a hand held sneakoscope. He closed the sock and placed it under a pile of jumpers to quiet it. A small mirror was removed next, followed by magical pictures of a couple with a baby, lots of pictures of Gryffindors, chocolate frog cards, and school supplies, which Thuban passed by quickly. He stopped and looked closely at three things. First a collection of letters from Hermione Granger to Harry Potter, there were over 50 letters in it. Second a collection of letters from Ginny Weasley to Harry Potter; there were about 20 letters in it. And last a magical picture of his mummy a lot younger kissing and hugging a man with messy dark hair and green eyes.

Thuban couldn't stop staring at the picture. His mother was kissing and hugging someone that wasn't his daddy. He saddened looking at the picture; maybe his mummy was going to leave his daddy. He never saw her kiss or hug his daddy the way she was this strange man. Thuban started to cry. He grabbed for a clothe to dry has face and removed the coverings off a portrait of his Great-Great Grandfather Pollus Black.

"Are you lost, Thuban?" the portrait asked. Thuban shook his head no. "Are you frightened of the dark?" Again Thuban shook his head. "Then why do you cry boy?"

Thuban turned and showed the picture to the portrait. "That's my mummy but that's not my daddy."

"It is an old picture. It was just a school girl crush it means nothing," the portrait informed him. "Photos are not look portraits. Photos capture one single moment in time. That picture shows how she felt when she was a school girl, not how she feels now."

Thuban dried his face and smiled at the portrait. "Good boy, now back to bed with you," the portrait ordered. Thuban placed the cotton sheet over the portrait. He placed the items minus the picture and letters from his mother back in the trunk and locked it. He moved to the brown trunk and started trying the keys.

"I told you to go to bed, boy," Pollus Black's portrait snapped.

"Be quiet or I'll place a thicker covering on you."

"Cheeky boy, your father will be informed of your disobedience."

"Good, maybe he'll come and get me then," Thuban finished before he placed another sheet over the portrait. It was the last key he tried that opened the brown truck. The first thing he saw was a wand box. He opened it quickly but wasn't surprised that it was empty. Wizards were always laid to rest with their wands. The next thing he saw did surprise him, it was a set of wedding robes. Thuban hadn't heard that Harry Potter had been married but here were the robes along with the marriage license. The moon had moved behind a cloud and Thuban was unable to read the name of Potter's wife in the darkness. He dug through the trunk feeling more than looking. He's hand felt something strange to the touch, like water woven into material and he smiled knowing that he had found it. He removed the cloak made of silvery gray material. Harry Potter's Invisibility Cloak had been placed in this trunk years ago and forgotten by everyone in the house.

Thuban knew a lot about Invisibility Cloaks. His daddy had one. Thuban remembered the first time he saw it in his father's dressing room. He loved dressing up in his daddy's clothes and last year he tried on the funny looking item. He had used it for a number of mischievous adventures before his daddy found out. Thuban rubbed his bottom at the thought. Draco had told him not to use an Invisibility Cloak again but Thuban knew his daddy wouldn't mind this time. He put the cloak on and strolled out of the attic.

His heart raced as he crept through the house. He had everything he needed to escape from the house. He hoped to make it back to his room. He exhaled and sighed with relief once he closed his bedroom door. He placed the cloak under the loose floorboard and climbed back into bed.

He grinned from ear to ear. If his mummy went with his plans they would be out of the house by 10:00 am. He was only hours away from hugging his daddy and that thought alone put him to sleep.

-----------

Severus stared at Ginny's memories. Getting into the Healer's offices was easier then he thought, but after viewing the memories he knew there was a problem. Once home he removed Ginny's memories from his own mind so he could view them at his leisure and solve this mystery. He knew the Malfoy's well and Draco the best. Draco would never hit Ginny like the memories showed. And he knew Lucius had done a number of the things that the memories had Draco doing.

As he was viewing the memories again, there was a knock on the door. "Enter," Snape snapped. "Hi, Draco."

"Hello, Severus. What is my father planning?"

"Nothing that will bring harm to your family. We are watching Grimmauld Place."

"No plans of taking the boys away to another country?"

"Not in front of myself. But he did ask me to have a look at Ginevra's memories that will be displayed to the judges."

"I'm not worried about them. I have never abused Ginny."

Snape frowned. "I believe you, Draco. But that is not what the memories show."

"What are you playing at? Let me see!" Draco approached the bowl at great speed. As he watched the memories play before him disbelief washed over his face. He fell back into an armchair, stared blankly at Snape and asked, "_How_?"

"I don't know," Snape replied passing a bowl to Draco. "Place your memories of the same events in here, Draco. After we see yours maybe I will be able to work this out."

"I never did those things," Draco repeated. "Does Ginny believe I did them?"

"I knew you didn't," Snape said. "I believe the memories have been changed, but we need to be able to prove it. We can only hope that the memories were modified after they were removed from Ginevra."

"She'll never come back if she believes I've done those things," Draco sighed.

"One thing at a time, Draco. Let's figure out how to prove the memories are false." Snape walked around his desk holding the bowl in front of Draco. "Your memories."

Draco placed his wand at his temple and removed a silver strand. He repeated this four times before he and Snape looked into the bowl.

-----------

Ginny walked into the bedroom to check on Thuban. It was 9:00 am and he was still sleeping. Thuban had always been an early raiser to both Draco and Ginny's dismay. Thuban normally woke up around 6:00 am and played happily in his room for an hour. He would start pounding on Draco and Ginny's bedchamber door at 7:00 am. Which was better than what he did once. Their oldest son had taught them many things, two of the most important were; always use locking and silencing charms.

Ginny placed her hand lightly on her son's forehead testing for a fever, when she discovered there wasn't one, she caressed the boy's arms and quietly spoke to him. "Thuban, baby, Thuban." The little boy smiled in his sleep and spoke.

"Please Mummy. Let me and Daddy fly a little longer," Thuban replied from his dream.

Ginny's eyes filled with tears which she quickly blinked back. "Soon, sweetheart. Mummy will let you fly for hours with your daddy soon." She debated waking her son. She couldn't give him his father right now, but she could let him continue his dream of him. Her deliberation ended when Serpens entered the room and jumped on his brother. Ginny attempted to stop Serpens but could only get a hold of him after the third bounce and she couldn't quiet the 2 year old at all. Thuban lunged at his brother in anger, but Ginny managed to get Serpens to his feet and he ran out of the room.

Thuban looked at his mother questioningly. "Mummy, do you still want to go back to Daddy?"

"Yes, Thuban," she said as she hugged the boy tightly.

"Close the door, Mummy. I have a secret to show you."

Ginny closed the door and Thuban went to the floorboard and removed the Invisibility Cloak. He showed it to Ginny.

"I know how to get out of here. After you see the healer, we can put on the cloak and follow him out the door. No one will know." He removed Ginny's wand from inside the cloak. "You may need this too. Uncle Rodolphus is watching the house so we can go to him as soon as we are out."

Ginny stared at her son in amazement. "You are brilliant, Thuban," she said and hugged the boy again. "Thank you for not trying to leave without me."

"It's my job to watch out for you when Daddy's not around. I couldn't leave you here."

She kissed Thuban's forehead. "Make sure Serpens is in this room with you at 11:00, we will have to move fast. Now, let's put this back and get you dressed."

----------

Ginny quickly entered her sons' bedroom; she removed the floorboard and collected the cloak and her wand. She placed a silencing charm on Leo, who was in a carrier on her chest. She placed the same charm on her other two boys. She charmed Serpens to be feather light and put him on her back. She took Thuban's hand and threw the cloak over all of them. She hurried down the hall and down the stairs quickly and quietly. She barely caught up to the healer in time. Molly was walking him to the door. Ginny got as close as she could. She held her breath when she started out the door. She knew the doors and windows were charmed so only Molly and Arthur could open them. She hoped that was the only charm they had; if so she and her boys could make it out through the open door.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Thanks to Tara for her outstanding Beta skills.

SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Freedom? TC \l1 "

Ginny held in a sigh of relief when her feet touched the sidewalk by the street in front of number 12. They were free for the first time in days. Tomorrow would be Thursday, the day of her trial. She had to get to Draco. He would make sure she was allowed to speak with the Interrogators. He was the only person trying to help her so she could trust him. She turned and started making her way to Diagon Alley. Thuban stopped walking once they passed the third house. Ginny tried to get the boy to move but he wouldn't. When she looked down at him, he pointed to a red car. There was a man in a cap leaning against a tree. Thuban mouthed, "Uncle Rodolphus."

"No, Thuban. I'm taking us to your daddy by myself. Remember what Daddy said about Uncle Rodolphus and Aunt Bellatrix?" she whispered. The little boy pointed to his throat and Ginny removed the silencing charm.

"Daddy said they are dodgy, but they love us in their own special way," Thuban whispered. "We're going to Daddy's office?" Ginny nodded and Thuban started moving again.

Molly would discover Ginny and the children missing in short order. The commotion created by this discovery would alert Rodolphus to the situation. Ginny believed Lucius would surely steal the boys away if he was given the chance, and the men watching number 12 would take her to Lucius. If anyone in her family or their friends saw her they would take them back to Molly. So, she remained under the cloak with her children, making sure not to bump into any Muggles on the street.

It would have normally been a 20-minute walk to the Leaky Cauldron but with Thuban walking and she still recovering from childbirth, they were only half way there after 15 minutes. Serpens pulled her hair and turned her head so she was looking at a playground. She wanted to sit on a bench and watch her boys play but someone was certainly looking for them. She whispered to Serpens, "We'll swing once we find Daddy." Thuban heaved on Ginny's robe. Ron and Hermione were coming their way. Ginny walked into the park hiding behind a tree, so no one could bump into them. She watched Ron and Hermione.

"She's mental, there's no telling where she went," Ron said complainingly to Hermione. "She has her wand. She could have _apparated_ anywhere."

"She may be able to _apparate_ with one of the children but not all three, and Ginny wouldn't leave any of them behind to return later. They're walking," Hermione informed him. "I can't believe Bill and the twins refused to look for them."

"The prats don't believe anything is wrong with her. Let's go to Kings Cross, she'll likely take the train to Wiltshire," Ron added turning left with Hermione.

Ginny stayed behind the tree watching the couple when a rough deep familiar voice had drawn her attention right behind her. "I'm sure they don't know where Ginevra has taken the children, now," Rodolphus announced to Avery. "She is hiding them somewhere," he said as he removed a sugar quill from his pocket and handed it to Avery. "Here hold this out in plain sight and call for Serpens as you walk." Seeing the sugar quill, Serpens eyes had widened. Serpens thought it was great fun to hide in the mansion; Draco was the first to discover the power of the sugar quill. Serpens always came out of hiding when one was offered to him. Ginny moved her hands to hold Serpens in place. Thuban slowly moved to help his mother keep his younger brother under the cloak and out of sight. "Serpens, I have a sugar quill for you. Come here boy," Avery called holding the sugar quill inches from Ginny and the boys.

Rodolphus took two steps forward, one more step and he would bump into Ginny. He looked around the park. "It's no good trying to guess where Ginevra would go. It depends on what she has heard," Rodolphus said before he stepped back. "I'll go home and have Bella perform a blood tracing charm. Now that they're out of the house, it should work."

"I'll walk to the Ministry from here," Avery announced. "I believe she will go to them for help." Rodolphus nodded at Avery, looked around and _disapparated_. Avery walked straight ahead in the direction of the Ministry. He did look a sight, walking down a Muggle street with a sugar quill in his hand calling out to Serpens.

When Avery was out of sight, she talked to Serpens. "Serpens, Mummy will make sure you get two sugar quills if you stay with me. Hold on baby, we need to move quickly."

"I bet Daddy will take us to the sweetshop if we ask," Thuban added and Serpens calmed down.

"Good boy. Thuban hold on to my hand and walk very fast. It won't take your Aunt Bellatrix long to trace you and Serpens." Ginny walked to the right, heading quickly to the Leaky Cauldron.

Her feet ached, her heart raced and both she and Thuban were out of breath when they reached the Leaky Cauldron from the Muggle street. She looked around and decided she couldn't wait for someone to come and open the door. She would just hope no one in the pub noticed. As luck had it the establishment was so busy and noisy no one thought anything of the opening door. It was lunchtime and the tables were filled. She walked to the back of the building slowly, making sure not to bump into anyone. The gateway to Diagon Alley opened and a group of middle-age wizards came out. Ginny went through after they were in the Leaky Cauldron. The streets weren't very busy. She walked the three blocks to Malfoy International with a new spring in her step. Draco and safety were so close.

The Malfoy family business was always busy, so she didn't have to wait long to follow someone in the building. She walked to the lifts. They would have to take one of them; Draco's office was on the twentieth floor. She waited for a lift to open by itself. When she was sure the guards weren't looking she walked into the lift. She pulled out her wand and stated the needed charm. The ride up was relaxing. Lucius always lunched with Narcissa on Wednesday, so he wouldn't be in the offices now. She thought about removing the cloak, but didn't for added safety. She did remove Serpens from her back and removed the feather light charm from him. The lift door opened and she walked out.

She could not hold back the gasp which escaped her lips at the sight in front of her. Lucius, Rodolphus, Bellatrix and Avery were in the lobby area. Because a password was needed for the lift to get to this floor the doors never opened empty. She could see Draco's assistant in the distance and she thought about running for her. Lucius smirked in her direction as the lift doors closed. He and the others with him drew their wands and approached. Ginny knew she was cornered and someone would cast at the very least a stunning spell in moments. She drew her own wand, pulled Thuban and Serpens close to her and tossed off the invisibility cloak.

Lucius' expression went from shock to pleasure to anger. He never liked being at the end of anyone's wand, least of all a very talented witch's wand like his daughter-in-law. He sneered at Ginny. "Good afternoon, Ginevra. It is a pleasure to see you. Why don't you lower your wand?"

"You lower yours first," Ginny snarled as she stared at the group of Death Eaters. "We both know you won't cast anything while I'm wearing your grandson, and with the Malfoy heir clinging to my leg."

Lucius smirked at Ginny and chuckled. "You are a brilliant witch." Lucius placed his wand back in his cane. The others put their wands away also. "You can remove the silencing charm, Ginevra," Lucius affirmed with limited emotion in his voice.

Ginny waved her wand but went back to pointing it at the group. "Hi Grandfather, Auntie, Uncle, _sugar quill_?" Serpens said excitedly his hand pointing in Avery's direction.

"So, you were in the park?" Rodolphus chuckled and Serpens nodded. Serpens tried to go to Rodolphus but Thuban grabbed him.

"We're looking for Daddy. Is he here, Grandfather?" Thuban questioned firmly.

Lucius stared at the red haired baby attached to the front of Ginny. He had spent only one hour with the child in it's short life so far. He ran the words; _He's a Weasley_, through his head a number of times. If he convinced himself the baby had no Malfoy in him he would be able to hex Ginny without a second thought. He was confident he could get Thuban and Serpens away from their mother. Lucius crouched down and opened his arms. "I've missed you, boys. Give me a hug." Serpens tried to pull away again from Thuban's grip but couldn't. Avery handed the sugar quill to Lucius. He called the boy again offering him the sugar quill also. Serpens pulled again, then turned and bit his brother's hand. The pain caused Thuban to release him and Serpens ran into his grandfather's arms, unwrapped the sugar quill and began to eat the sweet. Thuban stood firm by his mother. Lucius looked up at Ginny as he ran his plan of attack through his mind. While doing so, Leo did something that put a stop to it. The baby opened his eyes and peered at his paternal grandfather for the first time in his life. The baby's steely gray eyes cut into the Death Eater's heart that triggered him to whimper, "He has his father's eyes."

Lucius' expression softened and he picked Serpens up. "Ginevra, Draco is at the ministry. Your hearing started this morning."

"Liar!" she yelled. "It starts Thursday."

"Today is Thursday, my dear."

Puzzlement filled her face and she looked at her oldest son. "It could be Mummy." Ginny backed against the far wall leaning against it, a dazed look on her face, she didn't notice Lucius approaching her. "Grandfather, please stop," Thuban pleaded. He placed his hand over Ginny's wand hand making sure the wand was pointed at Lucius' chest. "She wants Daddy. No one comes close to her until he's here."

Lucius backed away again, still holding Serpens and scooted a chair by the group. "Give your mother the chair, Thuban. She needs to rest." Thuban moved the chair into the corner. He helped Ginny sit in it. He stood next to her helping her steady her wand.

"Come here, Thuban," Lucius called. "I'm not going to harm you. You need not be frightened."

"I know I'm safe," sighed the 5 year old. "It's her safety I'm worried about. Daddy is the only grown-up she trusts."

"He's not as talented with a wand as Cygnus, Lucius. I'm sure neither he nor Ginevra could perform a spell that would harm us right now," Bellatrix hissed lightly to Lucius. "We should just remove the children from her."

"We don't need to take that chance," Avery said. "She looks ready to faint."

"Thuban, your father would want you to come with us," Rodolphus added. "I can take you to Cygnus."

"Where's Grandmother?" Thuban questioned. "I want Grandmother or Daddy, now!" He waved the wand still in Ginny's hand with anger. Flames shot out of the end, causing the group of four to step aside quickly. The flames set fire to the opposing wall. Lucius' drew his wand and put out the fire, then placed his wand back in his cane.

Bellatrix cackled loudly. "My mistake. He can perform magic with a wand."

"Good show, Thuban," Rodolphus chuckled. "Never underestimate a Malfoy, my love," he said to Bellatrix playfully.

Lucius smirked at Rodolphus before becoming deep in thought. He needed to get his grandsons away from Ginny. Once he had the three, he would go to get Cygnus. He had people waiting for the children with a portkey to take them away from England. He and Narcissa would join the children in hiding in short time. Narcissa would be upset at first, but once she had the new baby in her arms and the others at her feet, he would be forgiven. But how to get Thuban away from Ginny was puzzling him at the moment. _Damn, Draco for letting the boys become attached to the wench,_ he thought.

The sound of the lift brought Ginny out of her daze. Her eyes darted from the lift to Lucius, when the door opened two wizards busy in their own conversation came out. The dark haired man was the first to notice the group of Death Eaters, but Serpens quickly identified the second man. "Daddy!" the toddler screamed in total delight. "Draco," Ginny whispered.

It was the whispered call that got Draco's attention. He spun and walked slowly to Ginny. Thuban released her wand hand and she placed the wand in her lap. Draco kneeled in front of her and caressed her face in his hands. He leaned into her and placed a sweet, caring kiss on her lips with just a touch of passion.

Thuban looked at the man who his father had been talking with. He was looking for safety for himself now. His grandfather was surely cross with him over his actions. He was not sure if Severus Snape was his answer. Professor Snape was his daddy's friend but he was also his grandfather's friend. He decided that his daddy was his only hope so he clung tightly to his father's leg. Draco seemed not to notice but Thuban was sure his father would push his mother aside to help him if need arose.

Ginny felt herself melt into the touch of the only lover she had even had. He had kissed her like this a limited number of times. This was the type of kiss he gave her after she'd given him a new child. Or the kiss they shared after one of the boys met a milestone. But then he deepened the kiss and her mind raced. This was not a sweet thank you kiss. It was not a lustful pre-sex kiss. It was a kiss all about him letting her know how much he missed her and how relieved he was to have her back safely in his arms. It was the closest thing to a true love kiss she had ever had. When Draco pulled away, he placed his forehead on hers. She whispered, "I'm mad. I don't even know what day it is."

He kissed each of her cheeks, then her lips quickly. "You're not mad. Only over stressed and over tired. Let me take you and our boys' home." She nodded. "Cam will be so excited to see you all." Draco turned to Lucius. "Father, hand Serpens to me, please." Lucius handed the boy to Draco with a touch of reluctance. Draco walked his family into his private office and stopped in front of the fireplace. He handed Ginny the Floo powder. "This fireplace is only connected to our home, no need to say anything." Draco removed Leo from the front carrier on Ginny's chest. She then stepped into the fireplace with the other two boys and disappeared.

----------------

Snape glared at the group in front of him. "You better have a good story for Draco. Once he has Ginevra and his sons settled he will be asking you to explain what was going on here."

"The boy is taking too many chances with my grandsons. We need to get them out of England," Lucius snarled.

"He is young and foolish. My father's namesake will not live with the Weasley's," Bellatrix declared.

"He is being wise, I believe. The Interrogators would not have listened to us if we would have been the ones who had kidnapped Ginevra and/or the children," Snape sneered back at the group. "We have a recess until tomorrow because the Interrogators were untrusting of the Weasley's due to their actions so far."

Lucius walked over to Severus. "What will this recess provide us?"

"The Interrogators are reviewing her memories and they were thinking of having Ginevra come in to testify herself. I'm sure she will now that she is free," Snape stated. "It will be easy to prove the memories which the Interrogators viewed were modified now that Ginevra is here."

-------------

Ginny, Thuban, and Serpens stepped out of the fireplace into a beautiful beige room. The furniture was a mix of forest greens and burgundies. She couldn't believe how well the two colors went together. She had barely taken a step in the room when screams of gladness assaulted her ears and she was hit solidly in her legs. "Mummy. Oh Mummy," Cam cried as he held fast to his mother's leg.

"Let go sweetie, so Mummy can pick you up," Ginny said through her tears. The boy let go and Ginny lifted him onto her hip hugging him tightly. "Mummy missed you so much but Aunt Lav told me about you. Did you have fun with Daddy?"

"Yes, but I missed you."

While Ginny and Cam hugged and talked Draco _flooed_ into the room and Thuban and Serpens greeted their father with hugs. Blaise watched the family happily. Ginny looked up at Blaise and smiled. He approached her and kissed her cheek. Through their six and a half years of her marriage to Draco, Blaise had always been a great friend. They trusted him above anyone else. He was the Godfather to three of their boys and would become Leo's Godfather at his christening in the coming months.

"It's great to see you, Gin. Merlin, I'm glad your back," Blaise whispered. He tapped Cam's nose with his finger. "I was getting tired of watching this one for you. He got hold of my wand twice. Add _Accio_ and _Pack_ to the growing list of spells he can perform."

Draco chuckled from behind Ginny. "I'm sure Cam _stole_ your wand Blaise."

Blaise smiled mischievously. "That's my story and I'm sticking with it." He kissed Ginny on the cheek again. "I'll see you again soon, sweetheart. Get some rest, beautiful." Draco sneered at his friend, and Blaise smirked back. Blaise always turned on the charm around Ginny. But even after all the years of playful flirting between Blaise and Ginny, it still stirred jealous in Draco. He patted Draco on the back. "Floo me if you need, mate." Draco nodded and Blaise exited out the door.

Draco led Ginny to the settee. "Let's get some food in everyone, then have a nap." He snapped his fingers at the house elf in the corner of the room as he talked. The elf disappeared and was back with a tray of sandwiches and pumpkin juice for five.

"I'm too old for a nap," Thuban said then stomped one of his feet.

"Have a sandwich, Son. We're all going to lay down for a short time after we eat." Draco's tone let Thuban know arguing would not be tolerated and the boy exhaled in disgust before he sat down and ate a sandwich.

The family ate quickly and Ginny nursed Leo before they entered the door to the northwest of the room. The bedchamber was decorated in burgundy and gold, an extra-large four-poster was in the center of the room. Magical pictures of her children were on the nightstands. A cradle sat in the corner and Draco placed a sleepy Leo in it. He then helped Ginny remove her shoes and placed her in the center of the bed. He removed his shoes and those of his three sons. All four of them crawled onto the bed fighting for a spot next to Ginny. A short tickling and wrestling match was needed before Draco could take his position by Ginny. He pulled her tight into a spoon position and kissed her cheek. Cam and Serpens cuddled to their mother's front while Thuban cuddled to his father's back.

Ginny looked around the room one last time before closing her eyes. She didn't think she was at Malfoy Manor and the rooms were too personalized to be a hotel but she had no idea where she was. She giggled a little as she heard both Cam and Serpens snore loudly. "They get that from your side," Draco whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek after. Thuban sighed loudly. "Could one of you place a _silencio_ on them!"

"Thuban be quiet and close your eyes," Draco instructed. Ginny felt Thuban moving and she wondered how he had positioned himself because she could feel his little fingers barely touching her.

"I don't need a nap," Thuban complained in a whisper. "But it's nice that we're all back together."

-----------

Ginny rolled over in bed and put her arm around the little body next to her. She felt renewed and was ready to get up but whispers from the corner had her decide to remain in place and listen for a time.

"The portrait of Great Uncle Orion told me about the invisibility cloak. Kreacher got me the keys to the attic and trunks. The scariest thing was getting Mummy's wand, but we had to have it," Thuban said.

Ginny peeked a look at the corner quickly. Draco was sitting in the large armchair and Thuban was cuddled up tight against his father. She smiled at the sight before closing her eyes and resuming her eavesdropping on the pair.

"It was easier to sneak out then we thought. I wanted to go to Uncle Rodolphus but Mummy didn't. So, we walked to your office. Mummy's gitty brother and the Mudblood,"

Draco cut off Thuban. "What did I tell you about using that word in front of Mummy?" Draco asked firmly.

"I'm not to say it but she's sleeping," Thuban explained looking at the bed. Draco eyed his son. "O.K., Uncle Ron the gitty prat and his know-it-all nasty haired lady friend came looking for us. But they thought Mummy would ride a Muggle train to the manor." Thuban paused and looked at the bed. Ginny had made a noise.

After a short time Thuban went on. "Uncle Rodolphus came looking too, but he had Aunt Bellatrix track us I think. They pointed their wands at us. Serpens went to Grandfather for a sugar quill," Thuban exhaled causing his lips to vibrate emitting a "pla pla pla pla pla" sound showing his annoyance. "Sweets are a problem for him you know?"

"We'll have to work on that, but he's young," Draco answered.

Thuban remembered the bite and showed Draco his arm with tears in his eyes. "Serpens bit me. It still really hurts," Thuban said. Draco looked at the teeth marks and kissed each one. Thuban rubbed away his own tears.

"Is it better now?"

"A little. Ice cream would make it feel all better."

Draco chuckled, "After your brothers and mummy wake-up."

"Oh, I made fire come out of Mummy's wand. I don't know how I did it. But they wouldn't stay away from Mummy and I was mad. Something was wrong with Mummy. I'm sure Grandfather is very upset with me."

"You were just trying to protect Mummy, right?"

"Yep."

Draco hugged the boy tightly. "You did wonderful at it too, Thuban. I'm very proud of you. We have to take care of Mummy first, your grandfather understands that."

"Daddy, why don't Mummy's parents want us to live with you?"

"Mate, Mummy's parent never liked me. And well, they love her and think she'd be better without me around. They're doing what they think is best."

"Why don't they like you, Daddy?"

"We have different opinions. Plus I didn't let them visit you and your brothers."

"Maybe if you said you were sorry and that they could visit with us they would like you?"

"I wish it was that easy, Son. But I'd do it if I thought it would help."

Cam started screaming in his sleep. "Don't let him cut off my hand, Tipsy!" Cam exclaimed from his dream. Ginny sat up and started rocking him.

"Hush, baby. No one is going to hurt you. Everything is all right," Ginny whispered lovingly to the boy. "Does he have this dream often?" she asked Draco.

"Every night and nap, Luv," Draco stated sadly.

Ginny groaned. She was going to find out which one of those idiots who kidnapped them caused Cam's nightmares and Merlin help them then.

Once Cam was calm, Draco _accio_-ed toys for Thuban and Cam and told them to stay in the room. He walked Ginny to a door. "You're in Black Hall, Gin. This is our home, just you, the boys and I. I've left most of the house for you to decorate Ginny, but I had our sitting room, bedchambers, and the nursery done." She was a little disappointed to hear this. Their wing of the Manor with decorated by Narcissa for a wedding gift complete with nursery. Draco had seen no reason to change anything for years. But he had agreed to let her redo the nursery four months ago. She had just started working on it two weeks ago. He walked her through the door into the nursery. She gasped. The room was beautiful, she had described her dream nursery to him a number of times in the past three months but she never thought he was listening. He always started nibbling on her ear trying to talk her into a shag, or started a conversation with Leo through her belly. As she looked around the room she could tell he was listening, it was everything she wanted. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a token kiss. Her eyes caught a door on the left wall. She remembered their chambers were on the right, looking she saw a door to the right too. She pointed to the door on the left, "Draco, where does that door lead?"

"My bedchamber."

Ginny pointed to the door on the right, "Where does that door lead, then?"

"Your bedchamber. I thought you'd like your own space, after all I was the one who demanded we share chambers in the Manor." She looked up at him in disappointment. "I hoped you'd let me stay in your chamber until we move Leo in here."

She kissed his cheek. "I'd love that. I've missed your help."

"I've missed helping too." He walked her out to the sitting room. He helped her sit on the settee then cuddled up next to her. He _accio_-ed a scroll from the desk and handed it to her. "Ginny, this is for you. It's the ownership of Black Hall. It's yours now, no matter what you decide, Black Hall is your home."

"You're giving me your mother's childhood home?" she asked.

"Yes, Mother agreed," he stated. "But there is one exception, it has to stay in our family. You can only give it to one of our children. Other then that you have a home for life married to me or not." He kissed her softly on the lips. "I'll move myself back into the Manor anytime you ask, but I wish and hope you never ask that of me."

"It's marvelous to have a home of our own. I'll miss your mother and all the help she was with the boys, but it will be nice not having her or your father just pop up," she said as she settled her head into his shoulder. "But what about the court case? How was it going this morning?" She sat up in shock. "For Merlin's shake, Draco, you didn't go back."

He rubbed her shoulders and smiled at her. "The Interrogators called a recess. Professor Snape believes someone modified your memories before showing them to the Interrogators. He has until tomorrow to prove it."

"What? Do you think my family did it?"

"I don't think so, Gin. Your parents looked shocked." She relaxed into his embrace.

"Well, it's good it happened. Tomorrow, I'm going in there and testifying myself."

"Are you sure you're up to it, Luv?"

"Yes, Draco, I'm fine. I have to prove my sanity and if for some reason the Interrogators think I'm unstable, our boys belong with you not your or my parents." She frowned slightly, "Draco, do you trust your parents not to take the boys away?"

"I have wards set around the house so only you and I can take the boys away for here. So, you don't need to worry about anyone getting them," Draco answered before adding. "I trust Mother to not allow Father to take the boys into hiding. Why do you ask?"

"Serpens and Thuban have been asking for your parents. And I'm sure Narcissa desperately wants to see Leo."

After spending a week away from Narcissa and Draco, Ginny realized how much both of them helped her with the children especially when they were babies. Draco always took care of the baby at night and Narcissa was there in the mornings to lend a hand. For the first month after Ginny gave birth Narcissa stayed with Ginny and didn't attend any of the Garden or Tea parties. Whenever Ginny felt tired, she was able to just go to bed, and only be disturbed to nurse the baby. Narcissa had spent less than one hour with Leo since his birth, Ginny knew she was sitting by the fireplace longing for the floo call inviting her to visit. She wouldn't deny the woman who most of the time made living under the same roof as Lucius Malfoy bearable.

"Are you sure you're ready to see my father?" Draco queried.

"This morning wasn't the first time I've held a wand on him and I don't think it will be the last. The boys love him and I'll deal with him for their sakes," she paused then added. "But if he's upset at Thuban for helping me today, he can stay at home."

Draco slept peacefully that evening. Lucius and Narcissa had come over for dinner and left after the boys were put to bed. It was a very pleasant evening; with Lucius being on his best behavior. Draco was sure his mother had spoken with his father; Narcissa was the only person who could make Lucius hold his tongue. Thuban was a little apprehensive of his grandfather at first, but Narcissa convinced him into having a conversation with Lucius. Lucius informed Thuban loud enough for everyone to hear that he was not cross with the boy, and that he understood Thuban was merely protecting his mother. Although Lucius proceeded to inform the boy that he was no danger to Ginny.

Narcissa held Leo most of the evening and was delighted when Ginny informed her she was welcome in the home any time. Narcissa also beamed when Ginny asked her to come over tomorrow and help Lavender watch the boys while she and Draco were at the ministry. The group only talked briefly about the hearing. There was no reason to discuss it in detail; they had their plan in place.

A soft cry woke Draco but he was unable to move at the moment. Serpens had climbed into his and Ginny's bed sometime after 1:00am he guessed, and the almost 3 year old had a death grip on the front of Draco's pajama top. He was a little surprised that Thuban also had a hold of his pajama top; only Thuban was at Draco's back. A second soft cry woke Thuban, who jumped out of the bed and placed a pacifier in Leo's mouth quieting him. Draco worked on freeing himself from Serpens as Thuban announced disgustingly to his new baby boy that he smelled.

Thuban snapped his fingers and summoned Tipsy. He ordered the elf to change the offending nappy. Draco's thoughts ran though the differences between the two sons he was recently sandwiched between. Thuban was a light sleeper like himself. Serpens could sleep through a stampede of Abraxan and a choir of Banshees. When Thuban was tired, he became very testy, while Serpens simply fell asleep.

Draco had freed himself from Serpens when Tipsy finished changing Leo. He knew Leo would cry again in short time and the pacifier wouldn't quiet him again. It was 6:30am and Leo hadn't eaten since 1:00am. Thuban smiled at him as Draco approached. "Daddy, there's a boggart in my chambers. I don't have a wand to fight it away, so I had to come in here." Draco smiled and mussed his eldest son's hair. Thuban always made up a real good reason for sneaking into his parent's bed.

"You can help me take care of it once we get Leo to Mummy," Draco stated.

"Can I help too?" whispered Cam, who was lying in front of Ginny. Both Ginny and Cam had awaken and looked at the cradle area. Draco did a second look at the bed, happy that it was oversized. "I thought I dreamed Mummy was here, so I came to see," Cam revealed.

"Yes, you can help. I'll dress you both after it's gone." Draco handed Leo to Ginny and left the room with Thuban and Cam.

-------------

Cam and Thuban dressed for the day and then came running back into Ginny's bedchamber.

"There was no boggart, Mummy," Cam announced in a disappointed tone.

"It must of left," Thuban added.

"Ban's not brave. He's a scare-tea-cat," Cam stated in a teasing voice.

"I'm not. There was a boggart! 'sides you slept with Mummy and Daddy too," Thuban said with anger.

"Never said I brave," Cam added sticking out his tongue then running to Ginny when an angry Thuban walked towards him.

Draco walked into the room. He was surprised Ginny hadn't stopped their boys from fighting. He looked at his wife. She was sitting at the desk looking at a piece of parchment. Her face was pale and her hands were shaking.

"What's wrong, Luv?" Draco questioned with great concern in his voice. Thuban and Cam stopped arguing when they heard him. Ginny turned to her husband.

"It's from the Ministry. We have been ordered to bring the children with us to the trial," Ginny said as tears ran down her face. Draco hurried over to her; he comforted her while summoning Nan and Tipsy to take the boys to their rooms. Only after the boys were gone did he speak. He read the parchment quickly.

"Floo, Lucius. I'm sure he'd know how to get us out of the country. I'm not giving our boys to anyone," she declared hysterically.

"Calm down, Luv. We have two hours before the trial. I'll have my lawyer look into this."


	8. Chapter 8

1**Looking For The Truth**

Lucius sat at the head of a large oak dining room table. A plate of kippers lay untouched in front of him. The Daily Prophet rested on the right side of his plate as he read a parchment containing a Ministry of Magic seal. Narcissa entered the room wearing a beautiful blue robe made of the finest silk. She also carried a parchment with the Ministry's seal on it. Lucius rose as she entered and helped her into her chair. Before Lucius could return to his seat, a house elf placed a fruit plate in front of her.

"It was lovely seeing the children last night. Leo has grown so much since his birth. I'm pleased Ginevra agreed to live in Black Hall," Narcissa said sweetly.

"Yes, knowing my grandsons will be living in a proper home is marvelous. But they need to be raised properly. Thuban's behavior at the office was unacceptable. Firing a spell at a senior family member…" Lucius spoke lightly but with great anger.

"Do not continue, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy!" Narcissa huffed with malice in her voice. "We discussed this last night. Thuban was protecting his mother and the spell was an accident. You will put it aside now or you will be moving your belongings into the guestroom permanently."

Lucius yearned for his wife to be a little more like her sister at times. Why wouldn't she just hex him and put him out of his misery? He hadn't been allowed in their bedchambers since Monday. She wouldn't touch him and she barely talked to him. The lack of physical contact with his wife was anguish to him. It wasn't sex he missed. It was touching her he desired, holding her hand, the soft touch of his hand on her lower back guiding her along, the soft kiss she placed on his cheek each morning and her back leaning against him every morning.

He smirked as he noticed the parchment at the side of her plate. She had received a summons to Ginevra's trial. Since they would be going into public together he would be allowed to touch her. Narcissa never let the public know they were fighting. He'd likely get a kiss on the cheek also. And if the trial went the way he and Severus thought, not only would Draco have his whole family home with him, but Lucius would also be closer to getting back into his own bedchamber.

He looked lovingly into Narcissa's eyes. "I'm sorry, my dear. Thuban's choice was a little disheartening."

"He did not choose Ginevra above you, if that's your belief. In Thuban's mind, Ginevra needed protection, and you did not. He was very torn."

Lucius nodded his head in understanding and eyed her letter from the Ministry. "You have been summoned to the trial?" She nodded. "Draco, informed me earlier that the children were summoned as well. I believe Severus is going to use Legilimency to obtain the children's memories of the events in question. Once the Interrogators see the facts, Ginevra will be found sane," Lucius said confidently.

"I'm sure you are correct, Lucius. We have to get this nastiness behind us. Ginevra and I have 4 birthday parties and a christening to plan." Narcissa said in a matter-of-fact manner. "And you need to help Draco arrange a suitable anniversary holiday. He must start seeing to his marriage. Merlin knows, she wouldn't have left the Manor in the first place if Draco ever holidayed with her."

"They have been on many holidays, darling," Lucius interjected.

"Family holidays, Lucius. Besides society parties and events, Draco doesn't take Ginevra anywhere alone. A woman needs romance. That can't be accomplished with children under foot," she countered.

Lucius nodded, stood up and walked over offering her his arm. "Shall we go to the Ministry then, my dear?" Narcissa stood and took her husband's arm causing a grin to appear on his normally cold face.

--------------

Molly put the last plate in the sink and returned to the scrubbed wood table in the Burrow's kitchen. Bill, Ron, Hermione and Arthur were already sitting when she placed herself next to her husband.

"Mum, Dad, I know it's hard to believe but I think Malfoy loves her. Didn't you see how he fought for her yesterday?" Bill spoke softly to his parents.

"He was merely trying to get his sons," Hermione interrupted.

"Hermione!" Bill declared in an exhausted tone. "I can understand you are against Malfoy but _open your eyes girl_. Draco could have fought for his sons, but he fought for Ginny."

Bill turned back to his parents. "I've seen them at society parties, Mum. He's loving and kind. He treats her like a queen. And every time I've seen Draco in the bank with the boys, he's been great with them."

"So, what's you're point, Bill?" Ron spat.

"_My point, little brother,_ is that Ginny ran away to be with him. I have talked to her and I've seen Malfoy interact with Ginny and their boys. They are in no danger with him. If they prove her memories have been modified, we need to support and trust her decision."

Uncertainty was evident on Molly's face. Arthur took his wife's hand and turned to her. "Molly, I agree with Bill. Remember she still has a year to divorce him," Arthur said while lovingly massaging her hand.

"I only want Ginny and her boys to be happy," Molly acknowledged in a shaky voice.

"It's difficult but we have to give him a chance and make sure we are there for Ginny," Arthur added as he kissed Molly's cheek. He helped Molly to her feet. "We must get to the Ministry. I'll Floo everyone tonight," he said before he and Molly Disapparated. Bill said a quick goodbye to Ron and Hermione and Disapparated also.

"I can't believe them. How can they trust the little ferret?" Ron spoke in a sceptical tone.

Hermione walked over to her friend and pulled on his arm. "Come on, Ron. We have a lot of work to do."

"What are you on about, Hermione?"

"If Snape thinks Ginny's memories were modified, then they were. So, it's likely she won't be annulling her marriage. But we have a year to make sure Ginny sees that Malfoy won't change. I have a couple of ideas, but I need your help."

--------------

Lucius and Narcissa stood on the right side of the courtroom doors while Arthur and Molly stood on the left. The two couples did their best not to look at one another. A young child's laughter from down the hall caught both couples attention.

Cam was laughing at an angry Thuban, as they walked in front of a pram, Ginny was pushing. Draco carried Serpens on his hip. They looked the perfect high society pureblood wizarding family. Their traveling cloaks were made of the finest material, each having his monogram below the family crest. The white collars of their freshly pressed starched shirts were a strong contrast to their silk black robes. Each boy, despite being very young, had on custom made, highly polished, dragon hide boots. Their hair lay in place perfectly as if they had just come from the barber. The pram had the family crest on the hood and was covered with flowing material. The chrome wheels were polished to a mirror shine. Although the design looked centuries old, the pram looked brand new, as if dirt or dust were afraid to fall on it.

Draco was dressed in his dark gray business robe; his white blonde hair was parted and feathered back free of gel, the back barely brushing against the collar of his shirt. Ginny was dressed in a coffee colored silk robe. Her long red hair was loosely curled and it had a healthy shining glow to it. Her gold necklace was plain but reeked of wealth. A larger, olive colored heart shaped Peridot brought her outfit together.

The family chatted freely walking down the hall. Draco's left arm was around Ginny's waist and the couple smiled happily at each other from time to time. Cam was the first child to notice his grandparents. He ran over to Lucius and jumped into his arms. "Grandfather, Thuban was scared so he slept with Daddy and Mummy last night," Cam announced with great glee. Lucius hugged the boy and placed him back on his feet.

A scowling Thuban walked up to Narcissa and hugged her. "There was a _boggart_ in my room," Thuban said while giving his brother a look that clearly stated he would be paying for his teasing when there were no adults present. "Good morning, Grandfather," Thuban added nodding at Lucius.

"I imagine your father took care of the problem?" Lucius questioned with a slightly upturned lip. He suspected there likely was no boggart.

"It left my room and Daddy said we didn't have time to look for it. Maybe you should come over today and we could have a boggart hunt?" Thuban added. Boggart hunts were great fun even though they never found one.

"Boggart hunt! Boggart hunt!" Serpens yelled excitedly as he jumped onto Lucius' empty hip when Draco was close enough.

While Lucius and Narcissa greeted Draco and Ginny, Cam had wandered over to Molly and Arthur. "'Mornin, Grandpa. Grandma," Cam said smiling at the couple. He leaned towards them and whispered, "There wasn't a boggart. Thuban just scared like me, that it a dream, Daddy and Mummy being together. You gonna let us stay this way?" Cam pleaded, his sad eyes burrowing into the hearts of his maternal grandparents. Neither were able to find their voices, while the little boy's eyes never left their faces. He was begging without words for them to let him have both of his parents back.

Molly's eyes started to tear. For the first time in over a week she understood what Ginny was talking about. She might never understand what type of love Draco Malfoy and his sons shared, but it was very strong. She sat down on the bench and pulled the little boy into her lap. Tears fell down her cheeks as she rocked Cam in her arms. "I'm so sorry, darling. Grandma never meant to cause you pain. I'm so sorry," Molly whimpered between her sobs. She continued to rock Cam, cry and whisper, "I'm sorry" while Arthur sat next to her and tried his best to comfort his wife.

Molly's sobbing had drawn the attention of the Malfoys. Narcissa stared coldly at the Weasley matriarch. She didn't know why the woman was crying, but she didn't like the fact that Molly was holding _her_ Cygnus. She started towards Molly with the intension of hexing her into next Sunday. Draco restrained his mother and Ginny went to her parents to retrieve her second born. "Mum, give Cam to me, please," Ginny interrupted in a short but direct tone.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny," Molly sobbed. "I'm having a hard time seeing beyond Draco's past. I can't believe a Death Eater could love anyone, especially a Weasley or even half-Weasley. But the children love Draco very much. He must love them and must be a good father."

"He does and he is," Ginny confirmed, her voice still cold. Molly handed Cam to her.

"Ginny, sweetheart, is he good to you? Does he treat you well?" Molly inquired.

Ginny removed a parchment from her bag and handed it to her mother. "Have your lawyer look this over. It's an example of how nice he is to me." Ginny started walking away with Cam on her hip.

"We'll always be here for you, Gin Bug," Arthur added as he offered her a hug.

Ginny paused, and then gave her father a very quick hug. "Thank you for finally seeing things my way, but I'm not ready to reconcile," Ginny declared flatly. She turned and started away again. She had only taken a few steps when she looked back at them. "I'll Floo you when I'm ready."

-------------

Arthur and Molly sat in a small room with their attorney. The attorney looked over the parchment.

"It's legal," answered their attorney, Matt Bones. "It does have its problems."

"What problems?" Arthur queried.

"Well, let me lay it all out for you," Mr. Bones said while pouring himself a glass of water. After taking a drink he continued. "I'm guessing it's the possibility of divorce that possessed Mr. Malfoy to have his lawyers draw up this document. It is more generous than any settlement she would get from the courts. But it has more restrictions then any court would allow. He gives her Black Hall but she can't sell it or rent it out. And she has to give it to one of their children upon her death."

"Well, it is his mother's family home. I don't see a problem," Molly acknowledged a little annoyed with the attorney.

"Maybe not but the document also states that if Ginevra remarries her new husband cannot live in Black Hall," Mr. Bones added.

"I don't see a problem with that either. It would be her new husband's responsibility to provide her a home," Arthur interjected.

"Yes, yes, I understand," Mr. Bones said impatiently. "But the document also states that if Ginevra divorces Mr. Malfoy, he will provide her with 10,000 galleons a week to support the children and herself and that they will share joint custody of the children. It goes on stating that if Ginevra seeks job training or employment before Leo is attending Hogwarts, the weekly payments will be decreased to 5000 galleons. But if Ginevra seeks job training after Leo is at Hogwarts, Mr. Malfoy will pay for the training and continue the 10,000 galleons a week support." Mr. Bones took another drink of his water. "If your daughter signs the document, she loses all rights to a divorce settlement and/or child custody trials."

-------------

When Arthur, Molly and Mr. Bones returned, the court mentor, a wizard in a purple robe with a small "W" on the side, was waiting for them. "By the order of the Chief Warlock, attorneys are not allowed inside today," the wizard informed the group. Mr. Bones bowed his head and walked away. Arthur and Molly entered courtroom #2. The room was warm and welcoming compared to the criminal courtroom. There were magical windows on the wall displaying a beautiful spring morning. The other walls were light oak panels. There were four long oak benches separated by a center aisle. In front of the benches stood the witness stand. At the head of the room was a long oak table, which three members of the Wizengamot sat behind.

The Chief Warlock, Tiberius Ogden, sat in the middle. He was a tall skinny wizard with long gray hair and a short beard. To his right was Griselda Marchbanks, a tiny and stooped witch; her face so lined it appeared draped in cobwebs. Interrogator Marchbanks was not only the oldest member of the Wizengamot but the oldest witch in the wizarding world. To the Chief Warlock's left was William Rosier, a stout wizard with short black hair. And standing next to the Interrogators bench to Rosier's left was Severus Snape. The wizard walking with Arthur and Molly sat them in the bench on the right side of the room. Ginny, Draco and the children sat on the first bench on the left. Lucius and Narcissa sat in the bench behind them, with Narcissa fussing over a stray hair on Cam's head.

Once Arthur and Molly sat, Tiberius Ogden started to speak. "We have called you in to explain the extraordinary process we will be performing today. Yesterday, we reviewed the memories of Mrs. Ginevra Malfoy with every member of the Wizengamot. We are in agreement that something is not right with them. Today, along with your testimony we will be asking you to provide your memories of the three events in question." He looked down at the paper in front of him. "With the minor children, Professor Snape will be performing Legilimency to assist in extracting their memories. Serpens William Malfoy will be first, then you will be asked to leave, and only Professor Snape and this panel will be present for the questioning of the others. Mr. Draco Malfoy will you please bring Serpens to the witness stand.

Draco carrying Serpens on his hip approached the stand. Snape walked over to them with a small pensieve in his hand. Serpens smiled at Snape as he approached. It was apparent the small child knew the man. Snape took a sugar quill out of his pocket. "Serpens, be still and look into my eyes. I will give you the quill when we are done." Serpens stared into Snape's eyes. Snape placed his wand to Serpens' temple and removed a single silver strand and placed it in the pensieve. Snape handed the sugar quill to Serpens and walked away with the pensieve, placing it on the table where the Interrogators sat. Draco walked back to Ginny.

The court mentor stepped forward and guided Lucius, Narcissa, Arthur and Molly out of the room. He then went to Ginny and Draco. "They will be taking Cygnus' testimony and memories next but you must leave the room." Before Ginny or Draco could reassure Cam that they would be right outside, he ran to the witness stand.

"I like Fissing Whisbees. You 'member?" Cam asked excitedly in Snape's direction.

"See, Daddy, they do anything for candy. It's a problem," Thuban whispered to Draco. Draco contained his mirth and helped the rest of his family out of the room.

Snape approached Cam and performed the same process, but he removed two silver strands from Cam. He placed the Fizzing Whizbees on the stand. "Cygnus, you need to answer a couple of questions before you may take them," Snape informed him. Cam nodded in agreement.

"Cygnus, have you ever seen your father hit your mother?" Ogden inquired in a gentle voice.

"No" Cam replied shaking his head. "It bad to hit ladies, and Mummy a lady."

"Have you seen your grandfather hit your mother?" Marchbanks asked sweetly.

"No. They yell at each other lots. They pointed their wands once," Cam acknowledged with a little fear in his voice.

"Have your parents or grandparents ever hurt you?" Ogden questioned.

"Not Grandmother, but Daddy, Mummy, and Grandfather spank too much," the little boy nodded in affirmation.

Ogden looked at the court mentor, then back to Cam. "Thank you for speaking with us Cygnus. You may have your candy. Stan will take you back to your parents." Cam placed the candy into his pocket and followed the court mentor out of the room.

Thuban returned with Stan and went to the stand. Thuban stood tall when Snape approached him, but once he tried to make eye contact the boy looked away.

"Thuban, I need you to look into my eyes so I may remove a few memories," Snape requested.

"NO!" Thuban responded emphatically as he turned his head away from Snape. "I don't want you looking around in my mind."

"Don't you want to help your mother, Thuban?" Rosier questioned.

"Yep! But I don't want him in my head," Thuban declared.

"Why would you object to Professor Snape removing a few memories?" Marchbanks inquired.

"He'll see more. There's a lot of things in there, I not wanna share," Thuban affirmed with a tone of concern. He was a very naughty boy at times and his daddy didn't know about most of it. He had stolen potion ingredients from the man standing in front of him a number of times. He also used one of his grandfather's best cauldrons a couple of weeks ago to make a potion by himself, which he isn't allowed to do. Thuban wanted to help his mother but not at the expense of getting the biggest spanking of his life.

"Thuban, please look at me," Snape asked, annoyance very evident in his tone.

"NO!" Thuban said again closing his eyes and placing his hands over them.

"It doesn't hurt, son. And I believe Professor Snape has some Chocoballs for you," Marchbanks added caringly.

"I'm not dumb. I know it doesn't hurt," Thuban acknowledged, as he looked at Marchbanks. He placed his hands on his hips. "I can't be bribed with candy, either. We already have Cam's and Serpens' why do you need mine?"

The Interrogators called Snape over. "Full of cheek, that one. He must rub Lucius' patience raw," Rosier expressed with great glee in his voice.

"Thuban can be difficult at times but all extremely intelligent children are," Snape answered, then smirked. "Lucius cannot mask his exasperation with the child at times."

"Will you be able to extract the memories?" Marchbanks queried.

"I do not believe so. Occlumency is a strong trait in the Black blood. Even without training, I'm sure Thuban could block me enough so that any memory would be unreliable," Snape answered.

"Do you believe he is trying to hide information about his parents' relationship from us?" Ogden inquired.

Snape looked at Thuban, then back at Ogden with a sneer. "I believe his reluctance has to do with the disappearance of his grandfather's best cauldron."

The Interrogators nodded at Snape. Ogden sat back and looked at the young wizard in front of him. He thought this morning would be quick and easy. He grinned at the young boy. "If Thuban does not wish to have his memories extracted through Legilimency we will not force him. I would like to ask him a few questions though. Well, are you willing to answer questions, Thuban?" asked the gray haired wizard.

"Yes," Thuban said with an energized voice. He was very pleased with himself for his victory and decided to continue and press his luck. "My mummy doesn't want to null my daddy. There nothing wrong with her. She's always been that way," Thuban said with great determination.

"Do you mean your mummy doesn't want to annul her marriage with your father, that she wants to stay married to him?" Marchbanks asked.

"Yes! We all want to stay together. We love each other," Thuban confirmed.

"Well, you can help us find out the truth then. Do you know the difference between lying and telling the truth?" solicited Marchbanks.

"Yes, the truth is something that really happened. A lie is something you make up," Thuban confirmed with confidence.

Rosier looked at Thuban. "Thuban, do you remember last April when Cygnus burnt his hand?"

"Yes."

"Will you tell us what happened starting from when the man came to the lake where you and Cygnus were playing?" Ogden stated.

"You mean when Grandfather came?" Thuban queried.

"Was it your grandfather or your father?" Rosier questioned.

"It was Grandfather," Thuban confirmed without hesitation.

"What did he do?" Marchbanks continued.

"He sent Cam and me inside to change."

"Did he say anything to your mother?" asked Marchbanks.

"I didn't hear him, but later I heard Daddy tell Mummy, she should just go buy us play clothes. Instead of fighting with Grandfather over trifal thing."

"All right, now what happened when you got to the Manor?" Rosier questioned.

"Grandmother was waiting, she sent Bubby, a house-elf, up with us to draw our bath. While Bubby was helping me, Cam put his hand under the water when it was really hot. Cam screamed and Grandmother came in. She hugged Cam and tried to fix his burn but he kept crying. Mummy came in and Grandmother hexed Bubby," Thuban informed them. He took a breath. "Bubby works in the stables now."

"Thank you, Thuban." Ogden looked at Stan and nodded. Stan started towards Thuban but Marchbanks stopped him. "One more question if you please, Thuban. Has your daddy ever hurt your mummy?"

Thuban eyes widened at the question and his mind started to race. He couldn't answer it. His father would surely get in big trouble if he did. And maybe he wouldn't be able to live with his daddy anymore. Thuban's eyes saddened and he rounded his shoulders trying to look smaller or maybe even disappear.

"Thuban?" Marchbanks said raising her voice slightly.

The little boy looked up just having an idea. "You can take my memories now, instead of an answer?" Thuban proposed with great hope.

"I'd rather have the answer. You must tell us the truth, Thuban. Has your father ever hurt your mummy?" Marchbanks asked with great interest.

Thuban started to shake, tears forming in his eyes. _Why didn't he just let Professor Snape take those memories? He'd be back with his mummy and daddy already. Now, he was going to have to tell on his daddy, _he thought. Thuban looked up at Snape for any answer but got none. With tears running freely down his face, Thuban whispered into the floor. "Yes, Daddy gave her a black eye."

Rosier looked at Snape disbelief written in both of their expressions.

Author's notes:

1) According to JK Rowlings, one galleon is worth 5 pounds or 8 US dollars.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: A big thanks to my beta reader.

**Maybe Mummy Is Nutters?**

Rosier recovered quickly and looked at Thuban with sympathetic eyes. "Thuban, please tell us what your parents were doing before this happened," Rosier winked and smiled kindly. "Your words will help greatly. I'm sure it's not as bad as you think."

"It was my fault," the little wizard informed them, tears ran unchecked down his face. "I was being bad. I made Daddy mad." He hiccupped a couple of times then took a breath. "It was our birthday, Daddy's and mine. Daddy got me a broom. He wanted to teach me to fly. Mummy said I was too excited and wouldn't listen. He should wait. But Daddy took me outside anyway." Thuban wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and continued. "I didn't listen. I flew away from Daddy fast but he caught me. He got very mad. He took my broom. Daddy kicked the door open and hit Mummy with it. She got a black eye." Thuban removed a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his nose. "He said he was sorry, but Mummy called him loads of bad names 'cause the door almost hit Serpens. Daddy does not kick doors anymore."

The men in the room exhaled. It was clearly an accident. A stupid mistake, but Draco was still a young man learning to control his temper. After dealing with Thuban for the short time they had, it was easy to see how the little wizard could wear one's nerves raw.

"The door hit your mother?" Marchbanks questioned. "Your father didn't mean for it to happen?"

"Yes, the door hit Mummy. Daddy didn't know she was there," Thuban confirmed.

"Is that the only time your father has hit your mother?" Marchbanks asked.

"Griselda, Mr. Malfoy didn't hit his wife, the door did. It was clearly an accident," Rosier argued.

"Clearly an accident," Ogden confirmed.

Marchbanks looked at the men, then back at Thuban. "Is that the only time your father caused harm to your mother?"

"Yes." Thuban happily answered. It was clear the men weren't upset with his daddy.

Ogden excused Thuban. Stan walked the little boy to his parents and tried to collect Ginny.

"They want to speak with you next, Mrs. Malfoy," Stan informed her touching her elbow. Ginny jerked away staring at her oldest son's tear stained face and puffy eyes. She knelt in front of him.

"Thuban, baby, what's wrong?" Ginny inquired lovingly stroking the boy's face.

"Nothing Mummy, I'm fine," Thuban declared emphatically.

"You've been crying. Tell Mummy what's happened?"

Thuban glanced at his younger brothers who were now staring at him. His eyes moved to his grandfather, his grandmother, his father and finally back to his mother. Heglared at her in disbelief. "I have not been crying," Thuban lied, annoyed with Ginny. _Didn't she know anything? How dare she tell everyone he had been crying? Maybe she was nutters. _She had lost her sense at the very least, he thought.

"Sorry, my mistake. You must be coming down with a cold," she finished after observing her son's demeanor. Whatever caused the boy to cry was no longer a problem, but she still wanted it addressed. "I have some powdered Pepperup Potion in the nappy bag, Draco. Why don't you take Thuban and find some water to add."

"No problem, Luv. Mother will watch the children," Draco affirmed. He leaned into her placing a kiss on her cheek and whispered. "I'll found out the cause while we're alone, don't worry."

Ginny stood and followed Stan into the courtroom. Her heart raced as she entered. Some of the events of her marriage raced through her mind.

**------------- **

Flashback to Sunday, May 16th, 1999

Ginny came down the stairs of the Burrow in a beautiful brown silk semi-formal gown, her eyes immediately found Draco. He was dressed in a suit-like robe, not as casual as every day or even school robes, but not as fancy as dress robes. Her brothers and father were purposefully absent from the house. Molly didn't want a scene. They'd get Ginny out of this. They just needed time. Draco offered Ginny his arm and walked her out the front door.

"I can't believe it, a Malfoy with a Muggle car," she giggled.

"It's not just a car. It's a Rolls Royce," he snobbishly stated. "It has all the latest Charms, the same as the Ministry's. How do you think my parents got me to Kings Cross?"

"Sorry, I thought we'd be Apparating"

"Normally, we will but tonight we need to talk. Dinner isn't until seven. It's an hour's drive to the Manor," he informed her. The driver held the back door open as Draco helped Ginny in. Draco sat across from her next to the small bar. He poured himself a fire whiskey and handed her a glass of Lillet, as the car started down the dirt road.

"Well, the first thing we need to talk about is nightly dinners," Ginny began. "I'm going back to Hogwarts. I still have two NEWTs to sit and graduation to attend. Unlike others in this car, I want to finish my schooling," she nastily declared.

"I finished my schooling in America last year," he stated flatly. "I assumed you had completed your NEWTs. I'll only pick you up for Saturday socialevents until your graduation."

"When did you go to America and when did you get back?" She had always thought he had fought alongside the other Death Eaters during the two-year war.

"After the night in the tower at Hogwarts. Professor Snape arranged a _Portkey_ for both Mother and myself. My father joined us a month later. We returned two months before the Dark Lord's death. I don't want to talk about the past," he declared with pain apparent in his voice. He collected his thoughts and himself for a few minutes. "Let's not pretend, Ginny," he paused taking a large drink of his fire whiskey. "I may call you, Ginny? I've noticed that is what your friends and family call you." Ginny nodded and Draco continued. "We are both very intelligent people. Your family is researching ways to stop our marriage and you are deciding between the leaser of two evils." He poured himself another fire whiskey and gulped it down. "You could run away to another country never seeing your family or friends again. Or you could stay in England, still see your family and friends, but you'd have to marry me," he smirked at her. "I assure you, marrying me and staying in England will make you happiest."

She snickered at his comment. He smirked at her again. "Keep an open mind, Ginny." He paused again. "So, did you play Seeker or Chaser the last two years?"

"Chaser, I love it. We won the cup both years. I set a school record for points this year," Ginny answered excitedly.

"Outstanding, you'll join my rec team this summer. We need an excellent Chaser." He sat his glass of fire whiskey down, no longer needing the liquid courage enhancer. "Being from Ottery St. Catchpole, I assume you're a Cannons fan?" Ginny nodded. "It's a shame you're busy with your NEWTs studies. I have tickets for Saturday's Falcons versus Cannons match."

Ginny's eyes lit up with enthusiasm. She had only seen one live professional Quidditch match. She knew a standard league game wouldn't live up to the excitement of the World Cup but it would be an outstanding match. Besides, two of the three Cannons Chasers appeared to have very nice bums in the Quidditch magazines. She'd like to verify that in person. Well, if she had to go out with Malfoy, she might as well take the good along with the bad. "I'm sure I can spare time for a Quidditch match," she affirmed. "I'll have my Charms NEWT that week so I'll have to be back Saturday night or early Sunday morning. My Potions NEWT isthe following week and I'll need to do a lot more studying for that."

"Potions?" Draco questioned

"Yes, I was planning on being a healer."

"You still can, once our children are attending school away from home. Many society wives volunteer as healers," he informed her.

"So, what do we do from here?" she queried. "I mean, I'm at school for another month. You said something about Saturday night social events?"

"Well, it's up to you. I'll come and visit you at school if you wish. But unless you have a very good excuse, I will pick you up from Hogwarts every Saturday at 5:30 pm. You will need to dress for eithera formal ball or just a dinner. I'll let you know on Monday which it will be. I'll have you back to school before midnight. This coming Saturday we will be attending a Ball at Lestrange Manor. But if you want to go to the Quidditch Match, I'll need to pick you up at 8:00 am."

"I'll meet you outside the Great Hall at eight," she quipped. "So, what's so great about the Falcons?"

-----------

End of Flashback

She must have stopped, because Stan touched her arm. She was only halfway to the witness stand. She started moving again but she walked slowly, thoughts of Draco's actions before their wedding running through her mind.

He was almost romantic. His owl brought her a note and a token gift every morning. He had come to Hogwarts many times to help with her Potions studies. She had only been hoping to get an "A", but with Draco's help, received an "O". He'd let them skip the boring social dinner at the Forsters that Saturday to take her to a nightclub to celebrate.

He'd shown up to her graduation with two-dozen deep burgundy roses and given her a trip to travel Europe for two weeks with a friend. By the day of her wedding she believed Draco was no longer the person he had been at Hogwarts. She might not ever love him, but she could live with him in exchange for remaining in England. She should have known it was an act.

-------------

Flashback 7/15/99

Ginny had just said her good-byes to her parents. She was surprisingly happy aboutmarrying Draco Malfoy that afternoon. The last two months had been very enjoyable. He could be very romantic and always was on Saturday nights. He was an outstanding snogger, too. He had the ability to stir up great lust in her. She was looking forward to their wedding night. She never dreamed she'd be one to enjoy sex without love. But she enjoyed the cuddling and snogging and was sure she would enjoy that too.

As she made her way through the crowd, Bellatrix's voice caught her attention.

"I understand, Lucius. She is intelligent and extremely talented with a wand. She'll likely provide Draco with a number of sons, but," Bellatrix laughed wickedly but softly. "I look forward to seeing your face when she produces an heir the image of Arthur Weasley."

"That will not happen," Lucius stated confidently.

"And how do you know?"Rodolphus retorted.

"Draco is taking Pervalidus Potion," Lucius answered.

Anger grew within Ginny, that potion would cause Draco's genes to dominate in reproduction. _What an underhanded things to do!_ She thought. Her pace increased as she walked towards her husband. He stood laughing with Blaise Zabini and Greg Goyle. Ginny grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"A little impatient, Luv," he joked before focusing on her face. Once doing so, he sneered and hissed in a very low volume. "Whatever it is, not in public." He pulled her close and Apparated them away.

They landed in a beautiful room. He pushed her away. "We will never argue in public. It does not befit our social standing. Now, what's your bloody problem?" His eyes were a coal black. His face showed anger that she had never seen in it before. She was frightened, but collected her courage quickly.

"Pervalidus Potion, Draco. How dare you?" Ginny spat.

"Yes, I will be taking it. It only affects appearance," he stated flatly. "Nothing you say will change this. So, shut it!" He walked over to her and kissed her. She pulled away. "I do not wish to argue. It is our wedding night after all. I will get pleasure not quarreling." He turned and walked to the bathroom door. "I expect you to be ready to receive me after my shower."

-------------

End of Flashback

_He could be a bastard_, she thought as she passed the second row of benches.

-------------

Flashback 6/4/2000

"When will you be home?" Ginny asked, her eyes filled with tears. She lay on her left side rubbing her overly pregnant tummy.

"When my mates and I are done celebrating my twentieth birthday," Draco spat.

"Could you celebrate at the manor?" she pleaded.

"Now, wouldn't that be great fun," sarcasm dropped with every one of his words. "I have a better idea. I can celebrate with my mates in our bedchamber. And you can whine at me all day."

"Don't be ridiculous!" she spouted. "I don't whine at you." He raised an eyebrow to her. "Well, I'm nine days overdue with _your heir._ I've been confined to bed rest for five days," she finished. She paused to calm herself. "Draco, please celebrate here. You have our whole wing. I won't bother you. I'd just feel better," she beseeched.

"I'll feel better going out with my mates. It's all planned. I'm going to the Falcons match, then I'm going out for drinks," he affirmed. He took the two-way mirror out of his robe placing it on the table. "I'm not taking that either. I don't need you calling me every couple of minutes." Ginny rolled over on her right side to watch him leave. "Get over on your left side," he ordered. "We've come too far for you to make a mess of things now." She obeyed him, but started to cry softly. "Don't you dare send an elf crying to my mother. One day alone won't harm you. Summon an elf if you need anything." He slammed the door as he left and her sobbing filled the chamber. It was only 9 am, how was she going to pass an entire day alone in bed.

**------------- **

End of Flashback

**-------------**

Flashback 8/20/00

Ginny sat in a rocking chair nursing her two-month-old son in the dark, when the door opened. She Accioed a bottle and tried to quietly remove her son from her breast. Thuban cried and refused to take the bottle. "_Lumos_," said the male voice.

Draco removed the baby and his bottle for her arms. Thuban quickly started to feed. Draco sneered at his wife. "We are trying to get you pregnant again. Nursing reduces our chances! You have been told a number of times to stop nursing him." He placed the baby back into her arms. "If I catch you again, I will hire a nanny and ban you from the nursery," his firm tone left no room for argument. "Do not test me!"

----------

End of flashback

A real bastard, why am I not asking for an annulment? she thought as she stepped into the witness stand.

----------

Flashback 4/03/04

Ginny quickly walked back into her bedchamber having forgotten the twins' birthday present. As she pasted the bathroom she heard her husband's voice.

Draco was pouring a potion down the sink. He had Serpens, their youngest son, who would turn one in 16 days, on his hip. "Daddy loves you and your brothers. I wonder what you'd be like if I hadn't taken this," he said. "I wish I could see more of your mother in you." The baby giggled and smiled at Draco. "You do have her laugh. We'll see what a child who is truly half myself and half your mummy will be like now." The baby clapped his hands. "I agree. That was the right decision," Draco affirmed walking out of the bathroom.

Ginny slid into her dressing room leaving the door opened slightly. She continued to watch her husband with their son. He placed Serpens on the bed with a toy dragon and walked over to collect a clean shirt from his dresser. Their two older boys came running into the room. They climbed onto the bed, each taking one of Serpen's hands and forming a circle started to spin around and jump on the bed

"Flying, Flying, Take us Flying!" the boys chanted.

Draco hurried over. "Stop before someone gets hurt. Merlin knows I'd never heard the end of it if one of you had a new scratch when your mummy returned."

"Miss Mummy," Cam whined. Draco cuddled the three year old into his chest.

"Me, too. Mummy's really nice to have. But she deserves her time away without worrying about taking care of little boys or me." He sat Cam back on the bed. "Now, I can't take you all flying, and your grandfather and grandmother have an event to attend today. I thought we'd go to the Muggle Zoo and see how Serpens reacts to the Muggles' version of dragons."

"Mummy wants to go there," Thuban stated.

"Well, we can't disappoint Mummy," Draco said. "We'll save the Zoo until tomorrow. But what should we do today?" Draco sat on the bed. Cam and Thuban jumped on him pulling him down onto his back.

"Pixie attack," they yelled while wrestling and tickling their father. In short time Draco had all three little wizards in his arms.

"Mischievous little pixies are no match for a wizard," Draco stated playfully. Serpens placed a very sloppy kiss on his father's cheek.

"of, ots," Serpens whispered.

"I love you a lot too, little man," he answered kissing Serpens on the nose. He kissed Cam's and Thuban's noses also. "I love you two beasts as well."

"Love you more, Daddy," they answered back.

"Now that, my little progenies, is impossible," Draco replied before carrying all three from the bedchamber.

----------

End of flashback

Yes, he has his moments, she thought. _That is why I've decided to give him a year._ Ginny stepped into the witness stand and faced the three members of the Wizengamot.

"Mrs. Malfoy, are you fully aware of the recent marriage law changes?" Ogden inquired.

"Yes, I am. According to the new law anyone married under the old Pureblood Marriage Law has until March 14th, 2006 to file for an annulment or until March 14th, 2007 to file for a divorce. At this time, I withdraw my right to request an annulment. But I dowish to retain my right to request a divorce in the coming year, if I see fit. My husband is a loving and caring father. He has been a good husband to me, especially in the last two years. He does need to made some changes so that we both can have the marriage we deserve."

Marchbanks smiled at Ginny and whispered something to Ogden. "Very well then, Mrs. Ginevra Malfoy, you have until March 14th of 2007 to file for divorce." Ogden cleared his throat. "Mrs. Malfoy, please explain how you came about obtaining a blackened eye on June 5th, 2004?"

"It was an accident. My husband kicked the door open in anger and it struck me."

"According to your son, Thuban, it almost hit young Serpens." Marchbanks stated.

"I heard Draco coming. I had Serpens out of the way. I was casting a charm on the door, trying to make it stone to teach Draco a lesson when he kicked it. I wasn't fast enough."

"Is your husband subject to fits of rage?" Marchbanks questioned.

"No, he isn't. He used to kick walls and doors when he was angry. Now he goes for walks."

"I don't understand. Why would a little boy's not listening anger a man so?" Marchbanks inquired.

"It wasn't that Thuban didn't listen to his father. It was," she paused thinking of how to explain it. "The year Thuban turned one, Draco was given a flying harness as a birthday gift. It allowed him to harness a child age one to five to himself, making flying with the child safe. He harnessed Thuban to him after everyone had left and took him for a flight around the manor that year. It became a tradition for them, their annual birthday flight. In 2004, Draco purchased a specially designed youth broom for Thuban. He believed that Thuban would be riding his own broom around the Manor on their birthday. Draco never stopped to think Thuban would need to learn to fly first. Or that even if the boy was a quick study, he would be too excited to complete the flight."

"Many young men cause themselves aggravation by expecting too much from their very young children. Mr. Malfoy's actions were normal, Griselda. May we move on?" Rosier asked in a highly frustrated tone.

"Just one more question on this topic." Marchbanks stated to Rosier. "Mrs. Malfoy, it surprises me that your memory of this event was not presented to this governing body by your Healers. Even without modification, which is what you and your husband are claiming about your other memories, it shows your husband in a bad light."

"I never allowed my Healer to see that memory."

The Interrogators peered at each other with surprised expressions.

"Mrs. Malfoy, are you an Occlumens?" Rosier asked with only slightly contained mirth.

"Mr. Rosier, I have lived in a family of Legilimens for nearly seven years. One would have to be thick to not learn Occlumency."

Ogden couldn't contain his amusement. "Crazy like a Kneazle that one," he chuckled with delight. "And I thought the oldest boy got his cheek from his father's side."

"I believe the question of Mrs. Malfoy's sanity has been answered," Rosier stated.

Stan placed a pensieve and scroll in front of Ginny. "Mrs. Malfoy, once you have placed your memories of the dates, times and events listed in the pensieve you will be free to go."

Ginny was shocked as she read the list. She looked up at Snape questioningly. "I believe your Healers pieced together memories," he stated simply. Ginny placed her wand to her temple and started removing silver strands. After fifteen minutes, she put down her wand. Stan took the pensieve to the three members of the Wizengamot and came back to direct Ginny out of the room.

Before going with him, she addressed the court. "Your Honors, it is well past noon. My children are…"

"Mrs. Malfoy," Ogden firmly started. "You and your children's presence are no longer needed. Feel free to return to your home with your children at this time." Marchbanks whispered to Ogden. After she finished, Ogden looked up at Ginny, "This is only a temporary decision, Mrs. Malfoy." Ginny walked out of the room.

-----------

Four wizards and three witches wearing plum-colored robes with an elaborate "W" on the left side sat at a semi-circle stone table. From left to right sat Araminta Meliflua, William Rosier, Owen Carrows, The Chief Warlock Tiberius Ogden, Bertam Aubrey, Griselda Marchbanks and Rufus Scrimgeour. In front of them were three devices that appeared to be old-fashioned movie projectors. Severus Snape removed a silver strand for a pensieve and placed it in one of the projectors. "This is a memory given to this court by Mrs. Malfoy's Healers, Healer Mankey and Healer Rogers," Snape stated before pointing his wand at the projector.

Ginny steps into a large bathroom, water is running into the tub. Narcissa is holding onto Cam, and suddenly Cam's hand is under the streaming water. The image shows only Cam's hand and the streaming water, but it gives the impression that Narcissa places the boy's hand there. We hear Narcissa's voice, "One day you boys will learn."

Thuban, standing in front of Ginny, responds, "We were only playing." Narcissa cradling a crying Cam in her arm draws her wand and places a hex on the thing in front of her. Which appears to be Thuban. Ginny comforts a crying Thuban. We hear Ginny say, "Never use a hex," the sound cuts out for a second, "_my _children again."

Snape removed another silver strand from a different pensieve and placed it the center projector. "The next three memories were taken this morning. The first is from four-year-old Cygnus Malfoy, the second is from Ginevra Malfoy and the last from Narcissa Malfoy." Snape pointed his wand and the middle projector started.

Thuban and Cam run into the same bathroom shown by the first projector. A house-elf starts the tub filling. It checks the water temperature before going to the boys. They are running around the room. Thuban runs by the running water, puts his hand in and splashes water at the house-elf and his brother. While running by the tub, one of the boys hits the controls. The water starts to stream.

Narcissa and Ginny appear in the doorway. "One day you boys will learn", where the only words Narcissa got out before a scream comes out of Cam. She and Ginny see the boy's hand under the streaming water. Narcissa, Ginny and Thuban hurry towards Cam but Thuban slips on the wet floor and bumps his head. Ginny scoops up a crying Thuban as Narcissa places a healing charm on Cam's hand and cradles the boy.

Thuban quickly stops crying and pulls away from his mother. He stands in front of her and stares at his brother. "Is Cam going to be all right? We were only playing," he whispers fearfully.

A loud anguished cry escapes Cam, and Narcissa is no longer able to control her anger. She draws her wand on the servant and hexes it. As the house-elf lay on the floor convulsing in pain, Narcissa hisses, "This is your fault. You are lucky it is my wand you feel not that of my husband or son. To the stables with you, we shall never lay eyes on you again." With a pop the house-elf is gone.

Ginny glares at Narcissa and whispers, "Never use a hex in front of _my_ children again."

Snape removed the silver strand from the middle projector and placed a new one in it. This time it showed the scene starting from the part where Ginny and Narcissa entered the room. The projected images and sounds are the same as the previous one. Once the memory has played out, Snape removed it and replaced it with another, which shows the same images and sounds, again.

Snape turned to the Wizengamot. "After viewing the last three memories, I believe it's easy to see the first has been tempered with. The memories we collected today are not only alike but both the sound and images flow, while those provided by the Healers appear irregular with sounds sometimes becoming unclear."

"I agree, Professor Snape," Rufus Scrimgeour affirmed. "I hadn't noticed how ambiguous the memory given to us by the Healers was until viewing the ones removed today."

"Yes, we were led to believe that Narcissa placed Cygnus' hand under the water and that she hexed Thuban," Bertam Aubrey added. "Not only are the details consistent now, but we can clearly see how both children were injured."

"We agree then. The memories given to us by the Healers were modified." Owen Carrows interjected. The seven wizards nodded.

Tiberius Ogden peered at the Court Scribe. "It is the court's finding that no evidence was provided to prove Mrs. Ginevra Malfoy is not of sound mind. In addition, this court believes Mrs. Ginevra Malfoy to be in possession of her facilities after her testimony this morning." Ogden paused, "All complaints are dismissed."

There was some movement at the table. "We still have a very important matter to discuss." Ogden looked at the Court Scribe again. "We need to identify other cases for which Healers Rogers and Mankey provided this court with memories. We will have to rehear them. Charges will need to be filed against the Healers as well."

"Charges should be filed against Molly and Arthur Weasley as well," Araminta Meliflua declared. "They likely persuaded the Healers to make the modifications."

"They had no part in it," Marchbanks argued. "They were shocked yesterday to hear of it. The Weasleys would never be part of deceiving this governing body. "

"I had a discussion with them before testimonies where taken. Both wanted to dismiss the case if the memories were modified," Ogden added. "There will be no charges against Mr. and Mrs. Weasley at this time."

------------

Narcissa ran into Lucius' study in a panic. "They're gone, Lucius, they're gone."

"Calm down, dearest. Calm down," he said while taking her in his arms. "Who's gone?"

"Draco, the children, Ginevra," she cried. "I Flooed Ginevra and a house-elf answered. It told me that none of the elves have seen their Master or Mistress in twelve hours." Narcissa wept louder, "I tried the Blood Tracking charm and got nothing. I Flooed Bella. She also cannot get the charm to work." She glared at her husband. "The Weasleys have taken them again."

Bellatrix stormed into the room with Rodolphus on her heels. "My wand has been yearning to battle again for years. I've always wanted to _Crucio_ the Weasleys into madness."

"Calm yourself, my dear. This must be planned properly. We do not want to end up in Azkaban again," Rodolphus exclaimed. "Lucius, how could this happen? I checked Draco's wards myself. No one could Floo or Apparate in or out of the house accept Draco and Ginevra. The children could only leave with one of their parents. They disappeared without any of the house-elves knowledge."

"Ginevra has not signed the agreement, so the house-elves cannot lie to Bellatrix or meyet," Narcissa informed the group.

"It is puzzling," Lucius stated while rubbing chin. "I have guards watching Draco's home. They have not informed me of any problems."

-----------

Three very young blond boys ran out the sliding door of a small beachfront cottage. Once they were twenty meters from the cottage, gothic bells started to sound loudly. The noise stopped the two youngest boys for a moment. After being prodded by the oldest boy they started running again. Ginny walked out on the balcony of the cottage and spied the boys. She placed her hands on her hips. "Thuban Charles Malfoy, Cygnus Abraxas Malfoy and Serpens William Malfoy! Turn yourselves around and get back inside right now," Ginny raged at her children.

Upton hearing his mother call him Cygnus, Cam ran back for the cottage. He knew if he didn't obey her, he chanced getting a sore bottom. Especially seeing how his daddy was likely watching. And Grandmother wasn't around to save him. His daddy had promised to take them to the Wizarding Fair in town tomorrow. Magical rides were no fun if your bottom was sore. Serpens looked from Cam, who was running for the cottage at top speed, to Thuban who was looking at his mummy but still slowly backing away towards the ocean.

"Thuban. Stop!" Ginny firmly bellowed. His mother's new tone started Serpens' little feet moving towards the cottage. Thuban took a large step towards the ocean while his eyes were still on the balcony. "Don't make me get my wand, Thuban."

A devilish smirk appeared across the boy's face. "Get it. You can Accio or Leviosame back."

"If I use my wand young man, it will be to warm your bottom, not to give you a joyful ride back to the cottage," Ginny growled at the boy.

It appeared that Thuban was going to growl back at his mother and precede to the ocean when his demeanor changed. He stared at the balcony with renewed fear and started to walk forward slowly. "The water's so warm here. I only wanted to walk through it," Thuban complained as his kicked the sand and made a face at the occupants of the balcony. Thuban's eyes lit with shock and he ran to the cottage. "I'm coming, I'm coming. Keep it on."

Ginny noticed her son looking behind her. She turned to see Draco replacing his belt into the last loop before buckling it. "If you used the wand occasionally, he'd listen to you," he simply said.

"I've used it. I hate doing it though. It's not as easy for me as it is for you," she snarled at him.

"I despise doing it too. But it's the only thing that makes him listen of late," Draco's tone was pain ridden. It was clear that her last words had injured him.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I know punishing the boys isn't easy for you either," she replied with a kiss to his cheek. "Did you remember to Floo your parents and inform them of our spur-of-the-moment holiday?"

"No, I didn't want them in our hair. We need to be alone."

"Oh, wonderful! When we're not home, your mother will perform the Blood Tracker charm. Then show up here with a troop of your father's old friends to fight our kidnappers."

Draco chuckled, "No, they won't. This location is _Unplotable_. That's why we're here."

"Draco Malfoy! _Floo_ or _Owl_ your mother this instant. She doesn't deserve the worry. Just don't tell her where we are. Hop to it, man."

"But, Ginny," Draco started, sounding very much like Thuban had only minutes ago.

"Draco, she's going to think the worst," she paused and concern overcame her. "Floo her now, Draco. She's likely to think my parents are behind our disappearance. _Our parents will kill each other!"_

"Now, Luv. Would that be so bad? Life would be easier for us with our parents out of our business. We wouldn't even have to dirty our own hands," Draco stated very matter-of-factly.

"I hope you're joking, Draco!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Turnabout Is Fair Play.**

The house-elf cautiously approached Lucius' study. Although orders had been given not to disturb the occupants, it possessed information that needed to be relayed forthwith. The small aged hand knocked on the door making sure to magically enhance the sound. It hoped by knocking instead on popping into the room, it would save itself from being hexed.

"Come in," growled Lucius.

The door opened slowly. The house-elf bowed and remained that way as it entered the room. Its bow was so low, it appeared to be crawling towards Lucius.

"I is very sorry for disturbing Master. But Master Draco is being in the kitchen fireplace. He told Getty to inform Master," the elf said in a shaky voice.

"Thank, Merlin," Narcissa exclaimed, relief washing across her face as her body relaxed.

"Inform Draco that I will be opening my study floo shortly."

The house-elf nodded and disappeared. Lucius walked over to his fireplace and cast a spell. Bellatrix and Rodolphus approached the fireplace slowly, both looking a little dejected. It appeared there would be no hexing the Weasleys tonight. Narcissa all but ran to the fireside chair. As she sat, her facial expression changed again.

"If _your son_ and his family are merely on holiday, he better have an admirable explanation for not flooing sooner," Narcissa spat at Lucius. Now that she felt her son's family was not in danger, her anger with him for causing her great worry was growing. He was going to get an earful. The fire turned green as a head started to appear in it. Narcissa's face softened at the sight before her.

"Coward!" Lucius hissed.

"Slytherin!" Rodolphus whispered to his friend as they both turned their attention back to the fire and the sweet little face of Cam.

"Hello, Grandmother," Cam said excitedly. "Daddy took us on a special holiday. The ocean is very warm here. I think the man called it the South Prefectic Ocean."

"The South Pacific Ocean, Sweetheart?" Narcissa asked in hopes of finding out her son's location.

"Yes, that's the one. We had to go to the Ministry for our Portkey. I think the name of the island is..." Cam stopped, his head turned. "_Thuban! _Daddy said I could talk first. Shut it. _Ouch! I'm telling! Daad dee! Thuban hit me!_" Cam paused for a minute. "Oh, I forgot." Cam turned back to Narcissa. "There's a Wizards Fair here. Daddy said we get to go tomorrow." Cam started to whisper in a disgusted tone. "You need to talk to Daddy when we get home. He only got us a two-bedroom cottage. I have to sleep with Thuban and Serpens. There's a kitchen but no cook. There aren't even any servants. It's a good thing we brought Tipsy. I feel so common!"

"Well, I'm sure you'll manage, Poppet," Narcissa replied but her tone expressed her displeasure with her son. Not only had he run off without a word, but he had also failed to acquire suitable accommodations for his family. "I would like to speak with your father, now."

"Daddy's busy. Leo's broken," Cam answered.

Narcissa placed her hand on her heart and gasped. "What happened to your baby brother?"

"I don't know. He breaks everyday about this time. He cries and cries for an hour or two for no reason."

"Most babies have a crying hour, Cygnus," Narcissa informed the little wizard.

"Oh. I miss you, but it's loads of fun here," Cam looked around the room and spied Bellatrix. "Oh, Auntie Bella!" he said with great delight. "I found your hidden playroom in Black Hall. I love it. It's the greatest. You'll come and play with me in it when we get home, right?"

"Of course, darling," Bellatrix replied sweetly with a smile she reserved for Cam alone.

"Great. I love you, Auntie Bella."

"I love you too, Cygnus," Bellatrix answered as she kissed the boy's cheek.

Rodolphus stared at his wife. No matter how many times he saw this side of her, it still amazed him. The witch had to be mental, multi-personalities, he thought. There was no other explanation. She was sickeningly sweet to this one child, whileso delightfully evil most other times.

"I love you too, Grandmother, Grandfather, and Uncle Rodolphus. I have to go now. Serpens wants to say hello. Thuban has to go last 'cause he's a _bad boy_," Cam's head disappeared from the fire and Serpens' appeared.

----------

Ron and Hermione sat in an office across the desk from a thirty-something wizard with brown hair.

"I understand the Ministry keeps a close eye on all wizarding business dealing, Mr. Persequi," Hermione stated calmly. "But half of the Ministry officials are old war friends of the Malfoys. I can assure you, they would not allow the Malfoy companies to be watched closely. I want their British and international businesses carefully scrutinized. I don't care how small the deal is, if it is morally or legally wrong, I want proof."

"International investigations are costly, Ms. Granger," Brian Persequi informed her.

"Galleons are no problem," Hermione said confidently. "Also, find Draco's mistress."

"I can assure you, Ms. Granger, that Mr. Draco Malfoy does not have a mistress," Persequi answered.

"Then I want to know about _his whores_!" Hermione's anger started to show. "A randy bastard like Malfoy doesn't just _fuck_ his wife. Besides they have four children. I can't see Malfoy being celibate for the two or three weeks it takes Ginny to recover from childbirth."

"Ms. Granger, _The Quibbler_ has been trying to catch him for years."

"For Merlin's sake!" Hermione spat. "The man is probably making his mistress use Polyjuice. Look into that possibility." Hermione stood and walked out of the office with Ron close at her heels.

"Hermione, you really need to start thinking about the galleons you're spending on this. You're going to need them for the children."

"Ron, I only have four years to make the wizarding world safe. We need our safety more than money."

"I don't want Ginny with Draco either. But I don't see how breaking them up well make the wizarding world safer!"

Hermione spun on her heel staring at her friend with great anger. "Ron! Remember, what Malfoy was like at Hogwarts? Lucius controlled him. He let Death Eaters into the school. Draco has four sons. How safe will Hogwarts be for my children with four Malfoys in it?"

"Those _'four Malfoys'_ are Ginny's sons too. I won't be party to harming them and I'll stop you if you try," Ron lowered his voice as he talked.

"I'm not talking about harming the boys. If Ginny and Draco get divorced soon, Malfoy won't be able to control Ginny's boys when they go to Hogwarts."

----------

Bellatrix and Narcissa sat side by side on the settee sipping wine. Rodolphus and Lucius stood by the bar in one of the many parlors in Malfoy Manor. Each man held a tumbler containing fire whiskey.

"So Draco took his family on holiday. We still need to settle up with the Weasleys for kidnapping them," Bella stated flatly.

"I understand, Bella. I have already looked into retribution. I have plans in the works but we must keep our hands clean for the next couple of months," Lucius replied. "If the Weasleys have too many accidents, some people in the wizarding community will start looking at us unfavorably."

"Since when does Lucius Malfoy care what those type of people think?" Bella spat.

"Since one of those people is the mother of my grandsons and now has the power to remove me from their lives," Lucius growled. "I don't like the position I'm in Bella. But once Ginevra can no longer divorce Draco, the Weasleys will pay dearly."

"You will avenge the harm they caused Cygnus as soon as feasible?" Narcissa demanded.

"Yes, dearest. Punishment for Cygnus' broken wrist and nightmares has already been arranged."

A house-elf appeared at the doorway. "Master, Professor Snape just arrived."

"Show him in," Lucius commanded.

The house-elf bowed and left the room. Lucius freshened everyone drinks and placed a fresh tumbler on the bar. Moments later Snape walked into the room. He greeted the ladies and then the gentlemen.

"Firewhiskey, Severus?" Lucius offered.

"Yes, thank you, Lucius."

Lucius handed Severus the Firewhiskey.

"Lucius, I have a very important matter to speak with you about. It concerns Thuban's court appearance," Snape started.

"Yes, yes," Narcissa interrupted. "He was quite upset that he had to explain Ginevra's black eye. The poor child has always felt it was his fault. It was dreadful thathe had to relive it."

"Did Thuban explain why he was questioned in great detail?" Snape solicited.

"No, I assumed it was in one of Ginevra's memories," Narcissa answered.

"It was not. Thuban refused to let me assist in removing his memories. So, he was questioned instead?"

Narcissa stared at Snape in disbelief. "Why would Thuban do such a thing?"

"Dearest," Lucius started. "There is only one reason for Thuban to deny Severus' assistance. Thuban is hiding something."

"The little hellion is brewing a potion somewhere!" Rodolphus affirmed.

"Polyjuice Potion, I'd guess from the missing ingredients of our collective stores," Snape stated.

"What would Thuban want with Polyjuice? You men have just misplaced your items. Thuban is not a thief. Blame your missing items on a house-elf if you must. Merlin help you, Lucius Malfoy, if you punish or accuse Thuban for crimes he didn't commit," Narcissa stood and glided out of the room in a rage.

Bella looked at the men. "Why would Thuban make Polyjuice?"

"Every little boy wants to be just like his father," Rodolphus flatly stated.

Bella hurried after her sister. Lucius snapped his fingers and a house-elf appeared.

"Have the entire Manor checked for signs of potion brewing, _now_!"

----------

Thuban, Cam and Serpens sat on the sofa nicely dressed in shorts, short sleeved, collared shirts and spotless white trainers. They appeared to be listening intently to their father's speech, but in reality they were just trying to appear to be listening. The speech never changed. "Keep one hand on the pram or on Mummy or me the whole time we are out. When Mummy or I tell you no, it's final, don't even think about trying to get it from the other. Malfoys don't have tantrums. There will be no whining or crying," their daddy would say, but at this part their mummy always rolled her eyes. Their daddy would shrug his shoulders and continue. "No hitting, no kicking, no pinching, no biting, no spitting, no name calling or doing anything else mean. You're going out to have fun as a family. I don't want to hand out sore bottoms today, so no misbehavior. Is that understood?"

The boys knew the speech had come to an end because their daddy was staring at them. They nodded to him and responded absently, "Yes, Daddy." Both Thuban and Cam had to bite they tongues. In the past each of them had, at different times, mistakenly made a cheeky comment at the end of the speech. That mistake had cost dearly. Instead of a day of fun with the family, the offender had to spend the day in his chamber with a house-elf, who would only let him lie on the bed.

Draco gave his boys another meaningful look. "So, I have your word as gentlemen to conduct yourselves in a manner befitting your station?"

"Yes, sir," they replied.

"Let's go then. Our carriage awaits." Draco motioned to the front door.

Serpens jumped off the sofa into his father's arms. Cam and Thuban hurried to the pram. Cam took the right side and Thuban took the left. They walked calmly out the door to the awaiting carriage. The open white carriage had two long dark blue benches facing each other. There was a storage trunk on the back but no driver or horses. Cam and Thuban stared at the front of the carriage whispering to each other while Draco placed Serpens in the carriage, helped Ginny in, handed her Leo, used a shrinking charm on the pram and placed it in his pocket. Thuban walked up to the front feeling the air where the horse would be. "I don't feel anything, Cam," Thuban stated.

"But they're invisible. They can still be there," Cam interjected.

"Invisible means you can't see them. Not that you can't touch them. That would make them" Thuban paused, "Intouchable."

"That would make them _untouchable," _Draco corrected. "What are you two doing?"

"Cam said there were Thestrals pulling the carriage but I don't feel any," Thuban answered.

"If you can't feel them, then there are none," Draco answered. "Now come along."

The boys walked over to their father and made they way to the carriage door. Draco lifted Cam in. "Daddy, can you see Thestrals if you see an animal like a snake die or does it have to be a wizard?" Cam asked.

"What have you been telling them?" Ginny's eyes peered into Draco's.

"I haven't been telling them anything, Luv," Draco defended himself. "They believed Thestrals where pulling the carriage."

"And who told them about Thestrals?" Ginny snapped still peering at Draco.

"They were in one of my storybooks, Mummy," Thuban stated coming to his father's defense.

"I'm sorry, Draco."

Draco helped Thuban into the carriage. "That's alright, Ginny." He climbed in and sat next to his wife. After kissing her cheek he whispered, "A nice snog tonight will make up for your wrongful accusation." He lifted his wand, "_Locomotor carriage_." The carriage started down the road.

"Daddy, can you see Thestrals?" Cam inquired.

"Son, there will be no more talk of Thestrals. It is not a subject discussed with young children." His father's tone informed Cam that another question would land him back in the cottage with Tipsy. He sat back in his seat and watched his parents. Something was starting to change in them both and he didn't know if he liked it. They smiled at each other more, and his daddy had taken to saying sorry more. Cam folded his arms and pouted at his parents. After a couple of minutes, when neither asked what was wrong or told him to stop, he sighed loudly. Even then he didn't get his parents attention, because they were lost in conversation with each other. Cam was about to unleash a second loud sigh when Serpens' excited screams distracted him.

"_Dragons! Dragons! There dragons_!" Serpens yelled and jumped into Draco's lap. "Dragons! Daddy! Dragons!" he pointed to a large banner. The banner had a number of different dragons on it that moved and blew harmless flames.

"Rapa Nui's Dragon Zoo. See our many firedrakes and icedrakes. View our adult Peruvian Vipertooth. Visit our hatchery," Thuban read for his younger brother.

"We go, Daddy?" Serpens asked as he bounced on his father's lap.

"Calm down, mate," Draco answered chuckling at his son's excitement. "Of course, you're going to see the dragons. They're one of the reasons we came here for our holiday." Draco's answer earned him a big hug and sloppy kiss on the cheek from Serpens.

Cam pointed to the rides. "Wow, look at how high the rides are. I hope I'm tall enough to go on some." The rides at the fair looked very much like ones in Muggle Amusement parks. It had amazed Ginny how wizards outside of Europe had adapted to Muggle items. Non-European wizards where allowed to take Muggle items and apply magic too them. Draco had taken her to three different countries that had wizarding television. As she looked at the roller coaster and bungee jump, her thoughts went to her father. She was still hurt by his actions but she still loved him dearly. She knew in time she would forgive him.

"Mummy." Thuban's voice broke her thoughts. "May we please go on the rides first then see the dragons?"

"I vote for the rides first too, Mummy," Cam added.

Ginny contained her mirth as she looked at the two future Slytherins before her. Their wishes were directed at her because they would have been wasted on their father. Serpens had Draco wrapped around his finger. "I believe it would be better to use up some energy on the rides before viewing the dragons," she answered. Her two little wizards smiled brightly, while the big wizard and the little wizard next to her pouted. She looked down at Leo. _In a couple of years, I won't have to cast the tie-breaking vote._

The carriage stopped in front of the fair gates. Thuban and Cam jumped out and started running for the rides. "_Get back here!_" They stopped at the sound of their father's voice and ran back to the carriage. Both hopped excitedly from leg to leg waiting for the rest of their family. Cam had started to tell his father to _hurry up, _but a nudge from Thuban stopped him after the _H _had escaped his mouth. The older boys held on to the pram and Serpens held on to Draco's hand as the family entered the fairgrounds together.

Serpens joined in his brothers' excitement when he saw the racing broom ride. It was oblong in shape. Brooms hung in rows of eight, with thin white cones every forty meters as obstacles to avoid. The rows of brooms were twenty meters apart. Each broom was restricted to stay in its row but could bump into the rider on either side. If you hit a cone it slowed you down. If you hit another rider it slowed you down. And the closer you came to a cone without hitting it the faster you would go. The brooms where also charmed so no rider could fall.

Serpens took his father over to the height guide for the ride. The little wizard nearly jumped out of his skin when he noticed he was tall enough. He'd been watching his brothers ride for years. Ginny rolled her eyes, this ride was the reason Cam and Thuban got brooms at only four years old. She wanted their sons to have fun today, but she did hope that this ride would prove to Draco that Serpens wasn't ready for a broom at 3. She had caught Draco only two months ago filling out the order form for a custom junior broom for Serpens.

Draco snapped his fingers and Tipsy, the house-elf appeared. "You up to riding, Ginny? Tipsy will watch Leo." Ginny nodded and Draco hurried over to the ticket booth. She had to giggle at the sight of him. He was as excited as his sons. He grinned from ear to ear when he returned to his family with enough tickets so that they could each ride everything twenty times or more.

The family sat in the same row of brooms. Draco was on the outside, Serpens, Ginny, Cam, and then Thuban. Ginny insisted on the order to the dismay of Cam and Thuban who wanted to ride next to their father. Draco was not the type of father who would let his children win. But the boys had a plan today. When the ride started Ginny and Draco focused on helping Serpens. After the fourth cone, it was affirmed that Serpens was not ready for his own broom.

Even with both Ginny's and Draco's help Serpens managed to still hit every cone on the course. Draco had whispered, "You're right, no broom this year," into Ginny's ear as he helped her off her broom. Serpens dismounted his broom teary-eyed. She forced her face into a frown. She didn't like to see her children disappointed but truly she was happy it had happened.

"What's wrong, Serpens?" Thuban asked.

"I hit cones."

"_Oh_, that's nothing. Cam and I hit all the cones the first time we rode too. Right Cam?"

"_Yep!_ It's fun to hit them. It makes your broom buck," Cam replied patting his younger brother on the back.

Serpens brightened a little.

"Serpens, why don't we go ride the carousel? They have a horn-tail that breathes fire," Ginny said. Serpens smiled and nodded. "Draco, why don't you, Cam, and Thuban have a couple more goes on the brooms." After a quick peck to her cheek, Draco hurried with his two oldest to the end of the line, while Ginny and Serpens collected Leo from Tipsy and headed for the carousel.

Draco's broom sat in-between Thuban's and Cam's, which was their normal flying position. The brothers smiled at each other as the ride started. As always Draco flew just in front of his boys, daring them to catch him Three fourths of the way through the ride Cam bumped into Draco forcing him into a cone. Draco chalked it up to a control problem until it happened again and again. Draco stared at Cam in puzzlement at the end of the ride. Cam merely gave his father the Malfoy smirk and pointed at Thuban, who had beaten Draco to the finish line.

Determined to have his rematch, Draco took his sons on the ride again. Draco took off like a rocket when the ride started. He was not going to let either boy get close enough to bump him this time. Shocked washed across his face as Cam flew in front of him. His broom was slowing down for some reason. Draco tried to speed the broom up but it slowed down more. Gleeful laughter from behind him drew his attention and he looked back. Thuban was sitting at the tip of his own broom and was holding onto the bristles at the end of Draco's broom, wearing the Malfoy smirk.

Thuban and Cam skipped along side their moping father. Ginny stared at the group as they approached her.

"We beat Daddy!" the boys spouted to Ginny with great excitement.

"They cheated." Draco growled softly.

"Really, how did they do that?" Ginny giggled.

"Cam bumped into me so Thuban could win," Draco mumbled.

"And you fall for the same trick twice?" Ginny asked trying to contain her mirth.

"Definitely not," Draco replied pompously.

"So, how did Cam win?"

"Thuban slowed me down by grabbing my broom bristles," Draco sheepishly confessed.

Ginny exploded in laughter. "That move…." She laughed louder, "must be….." She continued to laugh, "hereditary!" Ginny folded her arms in front of her and doubled over in fits of laughter. Draco helped his wife to a bench and sat her down, where she continued to giggle madly and stumped her feet.

----------

The four wizards and three witches wearing plum-colored robes with an elaborate "W" on the left side sat at a semi-circle stone table, once again.

The Court Scribe began, "Healers Mankey and Rogers provided this court with memories in nine other annulment hearings. After speaking with the parties of those cases, only two requested that their trials be reheard. Those are Mr. David James versus Mrs. Violet James and Mr. Gregory Goyle versus Mrs. Lavender Goyle."

"Why have they requested retrials?" inquired Marchbanks.

"In each case the fathers are seeking modification of the custody arrangement," the Court Scribe read from the papers before him.

"Why on earth does Mr. Goyle want to change his custody arrangement? Merlin knows he never spent time with them before the annulment," Owen Carrows spouted.

"Mary misses them deeply. Truth be told, she is the one who raised those boys. Greg would go somewhere with his mates, then Lavender would leave the boys with Mary and be off as well," Bertam Aubrey answered.

"I wish our laws allowed us to give the children to the grandparent. But without both parents being proven abusive we cannot," Tiberius stated.

"Lavender is already with another man," Araminta informed the group.

"Unless she's shagging him in front of the boys there isn't a problem," Rufus interjected.

"Young witches have no morals. They jump from one wizard's bed to another with little thought. Birth Control Potions and Charms should be outlawed, then maybe witches would stop their bed jumping," Marchbanks said, a tone of disgust in her voice.

"Now Griselda, all outlawing birth control would do is give us more teenage parents," Araminta started.

"For Merlin's sake!" Rosier interrupted. "Let's get back on topic. Besides if a witch wants to bed jump that's her pleasure."

"I think you mean choice not pleasure," Bertam corrected.

"No, I said what I meant," Rosier replied with a devilish grin. The three witches went for their wands.

"Alright. Back on topic," Ogden addressed the other members. "We will hear the James trial March 20th and the Goyle trial March 27th. Now, for the issue of bringing Healers Mankey and Rogers to justice."

"Tiberius, we must proceed with caution. While, I find what these men did reprehensible, it should not cost them their lives," Scrimgeour flatly stated. "We were able to keep the details of their modifications out of the Malfoy trial but I don't see how we will be able to do so for their trial."

"I agree we can not have an open court. But surely…" Ogden started.

"Lucius or Narcissa will surely hear of the modifications even in a closed courtroom. A hit wizard would be sent after the men in short order," Bertam confirmed.

"I would do no less myself if someone accused me of harming my beloved grandchildren," Araminta added.

"Lucius won't care about the charges made against himself or Draco. But they stepped over the line attacking Narcissa," Rosier affirmed.

"We'd never be able to prove it was a hit wizard either. Lucius would only employ the best. It would like look an accident," Carrows stated with a grin.

"Does anyone have an idea of how to handle this?" Ogden questioned.

"I hate the idea of not having a trial but I think it would be best for us to decide on a punishment for the men. Once that is done, we will present it to their attorney along with the information about the dangers they face if they decide on a trial," Marchbanks answered.

Rosier whispered to Carrows. "I don't see what all the fuss is about. We should just let it go to trial. After all, hit wizards have families to feed too."

----------

Thuban and Cam held onto Leo's pram as they walked with Ginny through the Dragon Emporium. Draco walked with Serpens a distance away from his wife, placing toy after toy that Serpens requested into a shopping bag. A sign caught Thuban's attention.

Dragon eggs 250 galleons. Hatch your own dragon. Warning: Dragons need a forest or mountain to live in.

With devilish grins Thuban and Cam managed to collect their father and brother and lead them to the display. Thuban whispered into Serpens ear. Serpens smiled brightly and pulled on Draco's slacks.

"Up, Daddy. Up." Serpens demanded. Once in his fathers arms, Serpens threw his arms around Draco's neck and kissed his cheek. "I want a dragon egg, Daddy." He placed his head on Draco's shoulder and caressed Draco's face lovingly with his little hand. "Please, Daddy," requested the angelic voice of his almost three year old son.

"_No!_" Ginny exclaimed in a cold voice. "Come here you!" she stated as she removed Serpens from Draco's arms. "It's illegal to own a dragon in England."

"But we can hide it," Cam countered.

"We can not," Ginny affirmed.

"Yes, we can, Mummy. Black Hall's forest has caves. But if you think it's too small, I'm sure Grandfather will let us keep it in the Manor's forest," Thuban added.

"Dragons are too big for either forest plus they're very dangerous," Ginny added, her temper growing.

"Not when you hatch them," Serpens interjected.

"This type of dragon doesn't really start getting big until it's six years old. Before that they are only two feet tall. We'll only keep him five years," Thuban offered. The other two boys nodded in agreement.

Ginny could feel her face turning red, she turned to her husband and hissed. "A little support would be good right now, Draco."

"Mummy said no boys. Besides you wouldn't want me to end up in Azkaban for bring a dragon into England," Draco quipped.

"Wouldn't happen," Cam affirmed. "You're too clever to get caught."

Draco messed the boy's hair then straighten it again. "Even so. Mummy has spoken. No dragon or dragon egg." Draco paused, "They have a number of dragon toys, boys. Why don't we have a look?"

Ginny looked into the bag Draco was carrying. "Draco, you already have over three dozen toys in there. I think Serpens has shopped enough."

Serpens made a face at his mother, which earned him a stern look from Draco. "All right, Luv. Have Thuban and Cam selected anything?"

"I don't want anything from here, Daddy," Cam replied.

"May we go into the potion ingredient section? I'd like to get something for Grandfather. I think he's been trying to get powered dragon horn for ages," Thuban requested.

"Draco, I'll take Serpens and Leo to the tea shop down the street while you three shop for ingredients?"

"Sure, Luv," Draco kissed her on the cheek before she left the shop.

"Serpens is still a silly baby. He cries when he sees dragon ingredients," Cam whispered to Thuban.

As Ginny walked down the busy street, a roadside vendor displaying gold and silver jewelry caught her attention. She hadn't been looking long when the sale witch approached her. "I have something for you." The witch pulled an item for under the table. She showed Ginny a clear anklet. "This item is called the family manager. Place the ring on your ankle and for the next month you can enjoy intimacy with your husband free from pregnancy. The ring turns the color of your skin, no one will know it is there."

"How long do I have to wear it before it starts working?" Ginny inquired. She had started taking the birth control potion four days ago and already hated the taste. Plus she knew that with four little boys to look after she would likely forget to take it once in awhile.

"Two days. You have to wear it all the time and put on a new one each month," the sales witch informed her.

"I'll take twelve." While waiting Ginny spotted a child's bracelet loaded with dragon charms. "Serpens, sweetie. Would you like this?" Ginny showed the bracelet to the boy, who nodded excitedly and put up his arm. She placed the bracelet on him. Serpens played with the bracelet watching the jewels in the dragons' eyes change color in the sunlight. Ginny returned her attention to the sales witch and paid for her purchases.

She had only started walking down the street again when Serpens stopped. Ginny looked back at her son and offered her hand to the boy. Serpens face went white and tears started running down it. Ginny hurried the two steps back to him with the pram. He let out an agonized scream and threw himself to the ground kicking and punching the air just before she reached him.

It had been months since her son had thrown a tantrum and at least a year since he'd had one in public. She couldn't understand what was causing this. "Serpens, baby what's wrong?" she asked as she tried to calm the boy. His screams only become louder and his kicks and punches harder when she tried to calm or comfort him. She knelt by her son. His lips started to turn blue, his screams not allowing him to breathe properly. Ginny slapped the boy's face in hopes of bringing him out of it, but Serpens seemed not to notice. She was trying her best to control her panic and think but she was losing the battle. A distance voice calmed her and gave her an idea. "Serpens, baby, listen. Daddy's coming. He'll make it all better."

"Excuse me. Pardon me. Sorry," rolled repeatedly off of Draco's tongue as he pushed his way though the crowded street with Thuban and Cam on each hip. Upon hearing the first scream, Draco knew it was Serpens. He scooped up his two oldest boys and set off in pursuit. He couldn't believe that once again he had failed to keep his children safe. He pushed his guilt aside and increased his pace, now was not the time to wallow in guilt or self-pity. Serpens needed him. He placed the older boys on their feet and scooped up the kicking and punching toddler. He pulled the little wizard close to him ignoring the punches and kicks he was being assaulted with. "Daddy's here, mate. What's wrong? Tell Daddy, so I can fix it."

Serpens calmed, but he continued to sob loudly as he tried to speak. "My hand. He'll cut it off if he sees. Take it off. Take it off."

Draco and Ginny shared a puzzled look. Cam pointed at Serpens wrist. "The bracelet, Daddy. He thinks the funny talking man is going to cut his hand off."

Ginny removed the bracelet from Serpens wrist. "Mummy's sorry baby. I didn't know." She turned to Draco. "I'm really sorry, Draco. I should have thought about that."

"It's not your fault, Ginny," Draco replied. "It's your weasel of a brother and that Irish git's," he hissed.

"Draco, we don't know that it was Seamus."

"Ginny, Cam has said a number of times the man talked funny and Tipsy called him the Irishman."

"Okay, it was Seamus. But don't you go doing anything stupid. Retaliation is only going to make things worst."

"I should cut the prat's hands off," Draco whispered mostly to himself.

"Draco Malfoy, you will do no such thing. Warn Seamus off if you like, but that's it. The last thing I need right now is you in Azkaban."

"Alright then. When we return to England, I will warn off both Seamus and your brother."

"Let's go back to the cottage, Draco." Thuban and Cam exhaled in disappointment. "We'll come back tomorrow, dears. When Serpens is feeling better," Ginny added as they started to leave.

----------

Ron stated the password and the gargoyle came to life and stepped aside. Ron rode the staircase up to the Headmistress' door. He could hear Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall talking before he knocked. "Come on. Come on. Mr. Weasley. We have been waiting for you," Professor McGonagall's voice creaked.

Ron walked inside the room. Dumbledore smiled down at him from his portrait and McGonagall smiled at him from behind her desk. She motioned for him to sit and he did. Ron looked at the portrait of Phineas Nigellus.

"Is it safe to talk here? I need to discuss Hermione."

The portraits of the old headmasters and mistresses objected to Ron's insinuation.

"Mr. Weasley, all portraits are bond to the privacy rules of this office. It is quite safe to discuss any topic in here." Dumbledore's portrait explained.

"It's about Hermione and the children," Ron started.

"Sirius and Harriet haven't been injured?" McGonagall asked with great concern.

"No, they're fine. But Hermione's behavior is…." Ron paused. "Well, she's mental! She's not thinking straight. She believes by breaking up Draco and Ginny, she'll be making the wizarding world safer for her and Harry's children."

"When in fact her action may be doing the opposite. Thuban is a very powerful little wizard who wishes nothing more than to keep his family together. If Mrs. Potter were to succeed and Thuban to find out, he would not hesitate in retaliating against her children once at Hogwarts," Dumbledore's portrait declared.

Phineas Nigellus added, "Thuban should not worry her. With the Malfoys trying to grow their businesses in France, Thuban will surely be attending Beauxbatons. It is Draco and Lucius she needs to worry about. Many meddling wizards have found themselves at the end of a Malfoy hit wizard's wand."

"Mothers do have a tendency to become irrational when they believe they're defending their young. I will visit her very soon, Mr. Weasley. Thank you for bringing this to my attention," McGonagall replied.

----------

Draco walked into the dark and musty old building. He placed a number of galleons on the clerk's desks. "Mihailov's room," he growled and the clerk pointed. Dust rose from the floor with every one of Draco's steps, and the sound echoed down the hallway as he strode with great propose. The door at the end opened before he reached it. A tall thin black-haired wizard showed Draco inside. The wizard's skin was winkled and appeared to be falling off his bones. His breathing was labored as if he was unable to get enough oxygen out of the stale air.

"I have been vondering vhen you vould come, Mr. Malfoy. A man like yourself is not vone to sit by vhile others steal vhat is his," Mihailov whispered. "Tortured then killed? Just tortured? Just killed? Vhat vill you have us do to the ones vho took your family?"

"Only the three young men will be harmed," Draco placed an old Hogwarts' photo album on the table and pointed out Ron, Seamus, and Jimmy Peakes. "I want them beaten. Make it look like a pub brawl. Take special care of this one," Draco pointed to Seamus. "_Do not kill_ any of them. Death would be too easy. I plan on making their lives a living hell." Draco placed a bag of galleons on the table. He hurried out of the building and Disapparated.

He Apparated at the front doorstep of the cottage. He started to open the door but thought better. He had taken great care in making sure everyone was asleep before he left. He couldn't make the mistake now of coming into the cottage dirt ridden and musty smelling. He walked around the side of the cottage kicking up sand and shaking the dirt from his cloak. The need for a walk would be a good cover story if Ginny had happened to awaken while he was gone. She would leave him if she ever found out where he had been or what he had done. But each one of Serpens' tears that day had landed on Draco's chest and sent piercing pains though his heart. He vowed to do whatever it took to ensure none of his children ever again endured the anguish that Serpens had that day.

His wedding ring twitched as it was charmed to do anytime Leo stirred. He hurried to the cottage, placing a changing charm on himself. He entered the master suite wearing his pajamas. When Draco closed the door, Ginny was still sleeping with Serpens curled up against her back. Leo let out his first cry while Draco was crossing the room. "Let's get you a fresh nappy, then I'll have Mummy feed you." Draco went about changing the baby, but Leo wasn't very cooperative. Ginny's mood had been very solemn at Leo's eight o'clock feeding, and he hadn't nursed well. The infant was extremely hungry and didn't care about the wetness of his nappy.

"Draco, just bring him here before he wakes the entire house."

"He won't let me put a nappy on, Gin."

"Just bring him and the nappy here."

Draco carried his naked son to Ginny with a fresh nappy in his hand. He placed Leo on her breast and she took the nappy from Draco's hand. With ease she placed the nappy on the baby using only one hand. Draco stared at her with amazement. "How did you do that?"

"I'm a mother of four, dear. I can read a story, heal a wound and fix a beloved toy, all while changing a dirty nappy. That was nothing."

----------

The sun rose as Molly Weasley and Minerva McGonagall walked down the Muggle street.

"Maybe, I should have told you sooner, Molly. I believe the stress of keeping them in hiding and raising them alone has finely gotten to her," McGonagall stated softly.

"Hermione married Harry and they have two children. I can't believe she hid them from me for more than seven years," Molly said through her tears. "My Harry had children."

"Yes, Molly. We believed it was safer to keep the children out of the wizarding world until they attended Hogwarts. Hermione had her mother's help until she passed this winter. I should have contacted you then."

Molly patted McGonagall's hand. "I know now and I'm here to help. That's all that matters."

The two witches walked up to a two-story home and knocked on the door.

Author's notes: Thanks again to my wonderful beta reader. She was a great help on this chapter.

New pictures can be found at my website. wwwdotgeocitiesdotcom/dagforever01See pictures of Greg and Lavender sons, Crabbe and Padma's children, and Hermione and Harry's twins. 

A special thank you to everyone who reads and reviews. You make writing this story easy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Discussions and Decisions**

"I'll get the door, Mummy," the little brown haired boy yelled.

"Sirius, look out the window and only open the door for someone you know," Hermione told her little boy.

"Yes, Mummy!"

Six year old Sirius moved the curtain slightly and looked out the window. He jumped to the door, unlocked and opened it. "It's Professor Mc-Gone-a-gall!" he shouted.

His twin sister came running down the stairs. Her long brown hair was in a ponytail and bobbed from side to side as she ran. Harriet reached the foyer as Sirius closed the door behind the two women.

"I know who you are," Harriet stated, smiling at Molly. "You're Uncle Ron's mummy."

"We have the same birthday as you," Sirius added.

"That's wonderful, sweethearts. I'm so happy to meet you both." Molly hugged them.

Hermione walked into the room doing her best to control her shock. "Hello, Professor, Molly. Sirius, Harriet, go eat your breakfast, please." Hermione kissed her children before they walked into the kitchen.

An Apparition pop came from the kitchen and the children happily yelled. "Uncle Ron!"

Ron walked them into the front room. "Hello, everyone. Hermione, if it's alright, I'd like to take the twins to breakfast and then the playground?"

Hermione smiled, but she wasn't happy about her current situation. "Of course." She kissed Harriet and Sirius and watched them leave with Ron. She turned to the two women. "I believe the kitchen would be the best place to have our discussion."

They walked into the kitchen. Hermione poured each a cup of tea.

"Ron has a big mouth, I see," Hermione stated. "I'm only protecting my children. Thuban will be in their class. I don't need Draco controlling him at Hogwarts."

"Hermione, did Lucius need Draco to get Riddle's diary to Ginevra? If Draco wants to get to your children, he will not need Thuban or his other boys to accomplish it. Please, leave the Malfoys be, Hermione. Do not give them a reason to come after you," McGonagall pleaded.

Hermione looked around her kitchen. When her eyes returned to the women, they were filled with tears. "I have to protect them. They're all I have left. My father's gone. Harry's gone. My mother's gone. I'm the only one who can keep them safe." Molly took Hermione's hand and patted it.

"There, there, Hermione, I'm here to help you," Molly said. "You poor dear. You've had a couple of bad months, but I'm here now. You're not alone. You are part of my family. We will always be here to help you."

----------

Draco, Ginny and the boys landed in the foyer of Black Hall. A number of house-elves came to the family's side and helped them remove their cloaks. "Master's father is wanting him to floo the Manor instantly," said an elf.

"My father can wait," Draco replied.

"Master's father said it is a matter of great importance. Mistress Narcissa insisted Master floo as soon as he returned."

Draco kissed Ginny's cheek. "I won't be but a few minutes, Love. Why don't you and the boys have some tea?"

Ginny nodded her head. Their holiday was over already. She knew it was a family issue. It was likely about Serpens' birthday party. Ginny had contacted the printer to change the location from Malfoy Manor to Black Hall. She had discussed this with Draco and he had agreed, but both knew Narcissa would object.

The boys had begun eating their first biscuit when Draco entered the room, a grave look on his face and Thuban's cloak in his hand. "Thuban, come. We have a matter to attend to at the Manor." Thuban looked at Ginny pleading with her for help with his eyes.

"Draco, what's the problem?"

"Nothing that you need to worry about, Ginevra."

"I demand to know what _matter_ you are dragging _my son_ off to attend to!" Ginny spat as she stood toe to toe with Draco.

Draco raised his wand and placed a sound proofing charm on the parlor, moving them into the hallway. "Father found his missing caldron."

"You are not going to _beat my son_ for a crime he didn't commit," Ginny growled.

"According to Mother, there is proof it was Thuban," Draco said calmly before hissing. "_I've never beaten any of my sons_."

"Sorry, poor choice of words. Narcissa believes it was Thuban?"

"Yes, Ginny."

"He was brewing a potion?" Her eyes started to tear.

"Yes, Love, and it exploded." He took his wife in his arms. "I haven't even thought about punishment for this. We first need to make sure Thuban understands the danger of his actions."

"You are not building a potions lab in this house. That potions set you got Thuban for his birthday is going back," Ginny stuttered through her tears.

Draco spent a couple more moments calming Ginny before he returned to the boys with her. Thuban looked at Ginny and retrieved his cloak.

"Did Grandfather find his caldron?" Thuban inquired.

"Yes, he did," Draco answered.

"Is he awful mad?"

"I think deeply concerned would be a better description," Draco answered as he lifted the boy into his arms and Disapparated.

----------

Ginny sat on the settee in the playroom. Although she had agreed to let Draco take Thuban to the Manor alone, she wasn't happy. How their children were disciplined was one of the many things she wanted to change. She summoned Tipsy to watch the boys and she walked into Great-grandmother Black's personal parlor. She looked through the desk for a scroll, quill and ink. After removing the scrolls from the bottom drawer, a tome caught her eye. The gold letters imprinted on the black leather cover read "**Seven Habits of Successful Society Wives"**. She removed the book and leafing through a couple of pages revealed a different title. **"Making Your Arranged Marriage Work For You: A Witche's Guide." **She smiled, collecting the book and other items before she strolled back to the playroom. _Maybe this book could help her._

She was surprised to see Narcissa sitting in the playroom. I need to sign that document, she thought. Until she signed it, the house elves would listen to Narcissa and, worst of all, would not announce her presenceto anyone. Black Hall was legally still hers.

Ginny walked over to her mother-in-law and sat down. "This is a pleasant surprise."

Narcissa smiled at the young witch. She was pleased to see her daughter-in-law looking so well. "I couldn't help myself, I had to see the boys. Is Leo napping upstairs?"

"Yes, Nan will bring him down when he awakes, which should be shortly," Ginny informed her.

The older witch smiled brightly. It was hard for her, not having her grandsons at the Manor any longer.

"I can't wait to see him." Narcissa smiled.

"Narcissa, do you have time to help me plan Serpens' party?" Ginny wanted to do most of the planning but she knew she'd need Narcissa's help for everything to go well.

Narcissa brightened again. When Draco had informed his mother thatGinny wanted the party to be at Black Hall, she thought she would be left out of the planning. "Yes, I do, Ginevra."

"Good. First thing Monday morning the painters and gardeners are coming. I think the ballroom only needs a fresh coat of paint. And the garden only needs to be trimmed up."

----------

Thuban held tight to Draco's hand as Lucius walked them to a remote wing of the Manor. When Lucius touched the door handle to the room in which Thuban had attempted to make Polyjuice, Thuban released Draco's hand and hung tight to his father's leg.

"You don't need to open it, Grandfather. I'm sorry. I don't know what went wrong. I only wanted to be a full grown wizard for a little while," Thuban stammered with a shaking voice.

"You may be sorry, Thuban, but I feel compelled to make certain you understand the ramifications of you actions," Lucius firmly stated.

"I destroyed the room. It will cost loads of galleons to repair. Plus I need to repay you, Professor Snape, Uncle Rodolphus for the ingredients, and you for your caldron."

"Those are not the ramifications I'm concerned with," Lucius spoke gravely as he opened the door and led Draco and Thuban inside.

Draco's eyes widened in terror, shock overtook him as he looked around the room. He fell to his knees and pulled Thuban into a tight hug, shaking as he tried to contain and conceal his emotions.

Only a few bricks remained in the fireplace. The wall, which had held the fireplace, was gone along with the ceiling above it and the floor below. The side walls were covered with black soot, potion ingredients, parts of Lucius' caldron and bricks. The far wall had bricks and brick pieces embedded into it. Clearly, Thuban had not been in the room when the explosion occurred, for if he had been, he surely would have perished.

"Thank Merlin, you're alright!" Draco whimpered as a sob escaped him.

"I ran when I heard the caldron cracking," Thuban stammered.

Lucius approached the pair. Draco pushed Thuban back a little so he could look into his son's eyes.

"You heard the caldron crack?" Lucius asked. When the boy nodded, Lucius could no longer contain his emotions and a look of horror crossed his face.

Thuban stared at the two most important and impressive wizards in his life. Neither had ever worn these types of expressions before. These were the types of looks that Mummy and Grandmother gave him. Thuban looked around the room very slowly and carefully.

Terror grew in Thuban eyes, "I nearly blew myself up, didn't I?"

Both men tearfully nodded at the little wizard.

A crying Thuban jumped into Draco's arms. "I'll never make potions without a grown-up again. I don't want to die."

"Remember Thuban, bad things happen when a boy tries to perform a man's task," Lucius said helping Draco, who was holding Thuban close, to his feet.

"A fact I wish I would have learned before I was sixteen," Draco whispered to his father.

-----Flashback June 1997-----

Severus and Draco ran through the dark woods, the moon illuminating the night sky. A tall thin figure appeared in the clearing. Narcissa removed her hood. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Thank, Merlin. Is it done?" she whispered.

"Yes," Snape hissed.

"Draco" she called, and held out her hand. He took his mother's hand and felt the cold metal item. He and his mother were instantlyportkeyed away to a room with white marble flooring and a black marble fireplace. The early afternoon sun shone through a picture window.

"Mother, Where are we?" Draco spat with anger. "I have completed my task. I have earned my Dark Mark. The Dark Lord was going…"

"To kill you for failing! Did the death curse come from your wand, Draco?" Narcissa asked while crying.

"Snape was too quick. I was going to..." Draco hissed.

"Draco," she drew her son into her arms. "The Dark Lord wanted you to die, to punish your father and keep the other Death Eaters from failing him again. Have you learned nothing in the past months from his treatment and threats? Only the Death Eaters who failed to retrieve the prophecy remain in Azkaban. The Dark Lord could free them if he wished."

"Which is why I need to return to the Dark Lord, Mother. He will free Father. I didn't fail. Dumbledore is dead." Draco pulled away.

Narcissa looked at him. "Dumbledore may be dead, Draco, but not by your wand. The Dark Lord will kill you for that."

"I need to free Father!"

"It has already been done. Your father will be joining us when it is safe to do so," Narcissa stated.

"Does the Dark Lord want us all dead?"

"Yes" Narcissa answered softly.

"Then we can never return to England."

"The Dark Lord is no longer sane, Draco. He will fall."

"If the Order wins the war, Mother, we will be criminals. So we are never returning to England."

"The Order will not win. And we will return to England. It is planned but will take time. Time enough for you to finish your schooling and your last year of childhood."

"I'm a full grown wizard, Mother."

"Draco, do I need to remind you that it was your desire to grow up to quickly that nearly cost you your life."

----- End of Flashback June 1997-----

Serpens' swing swung freely with no effort from the little wizard, while Cam on the swing next to him had to pump his legs to get his to move. Narcissa and Ginny sat on the patio enjoying a cup of tea and discussing Serpens' upcoming third birthday party.

"It's not fair!" Cam objected looking pointedly from his younger brother to his mother.

"Cam, you know the rules. Only children under three can ride the charmed swing," Ginny reminded the boy.

"One more month and you'll have to make yourself go too," Cam said with a devilish giggle causing Serpens to frown.

Ginny turned her attention back to Narcissa. "I'm picking up the invitations tomorrow."

"Would you like me to watch the children?" Narcissa asked hopefully.

Ginny smiled at the older witch. She had planned on taking all her boys. But it would be easier without Leo. "Maybe Leo. Thuban's trainers are a little tight. Cam needs some new slacks. And Serpens needs to be fitted for his dress robe." Ginny sipped her tea. "Draco had planned on meeting us for lunch. If he doesn't mind Leo's absence, I'll leave the baby with you. Would you mind coming here?"

"Of course not, darling. Whatever…" Narcissa was distracted by a noise behind her. Turning to the patio doors she saw Draco, Lucius and Thuban. Her eyes filled with tears and she swept over to the boy and collected him into her arms.

"Thuban, dearest Thuban." She sobbed. After a couple of moments she moved the boy slightly away from her and looked into his eyes. "Promise Grandmother that you will never make potions alone again," she pleaded.

Thuban stared at his grandmother. _Never was a long time. Surely she didn't expect him to agree to that._

"Promise me!" Narcissa demanded.

Draco nudged his son's back. Thoughts of refusing drifted through Thuban's mind, but the clearing of his grandfather's voice reminded Thuban that his punishment had yet to be determined. He had avoided the feel of his grandfather's cane across his bottom so far that day and planned on keeping it that way.

"I'm sorry I caused you great worry, Grandmother," Thuban softly said. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I promise not to make potions on my own until I'm of age." For good measure he kissed both of her cheeks lovingly. "I love you. I'm truly sorry." He hugged Narcissa tightly.

Ginny stared at Draco. She had never heard Narcissa use sucha demanding tone with any of the boys before. Draco meet Ginny's gaze.

"Thuban, go play with your brothers. Mother. Father. Would you keep an eye on the boys while I have a chat with Ginevra?"

Thuban released Narcissa and ran to the play area. Narcissa got back to her feet and dried her eyes with her handkerchief. Lucius helped his wife back to the patio chairs.

"Of course, Draco. Take your time," Lucius answered.

Draco took Ginny's hand and led her inside the house while in the yard the brothers greeted each other. Serpens gave Thuban a big hug, very happy his brother had escaped a major spanking. Cam was more subdued and looked with amazement of his older brother.

"What was your punishment?" Cam questioned.

"It hasn't been decided. Daddy needed to talk to Mummy first." Thuban started for the slide with Serpens.

"That's not right." Cam folded his arms and looked at the house. "He doesn't need to discuss things with her. He never has before."

"Well, he is from now on. I think." Thuban eyed Cam. "You wanted me to get a spanking, didn't you?"

Cam shook his head. "No, I didn't! It's… Well, Mummy isn't of his class. I love her and all but…"

Thuban pulled his brother behind the slide out of their grandparents' view. He grabbed Cam's shirt with one hand and put his other fist next to Cam's face. "Do I have to hit you?" Thuban hissed. "Our mother is as good as anyone, even better. You listen to Aunt Bella too much."

Thuban released Cam and straighten his shirt quickly. He turned Cam around so he was facing the ladder of the slide. "Come on, Cam. Hurry up, we're waiting," Thuban said.

Lucius appeared at the boys' side. "Is there are problem?"

"Cam's a slowpoke," Serpens answered.

"Cygnus?"

"They're too pushy," Cam stated as he started up the ladder.

Lucius eyed his eldest grandson. "Do not push your luck any farther today, Thuban."

"I won't, Sir."

----------

Ginny paced in front of Draco as he sat on the couch in his study.

"I want to see the room!" she demanded.

"No, Ginny, you don't. It took Father two days to calm Mother after she saw it," Draco answered.

"What was he making? Where did he get the ingredients? How are we going to make sure it doesn't happen again? You're not building a potions lab here. He's not getting the potions set he wants for his birthday. How did we punish him?" Ginny ranted as she paced. She exhaled, sat on the couch and leaned against Draco. His arm went around her shoulder.

"Your parents looked so frightened." A tear fell from Ginny's eye. "Was it that awful? Did we come extremely close to losing him?"

He wiped away his wife's tears and kissed her softly on the lips before answering. "Yes, Gin. Thank Merlin, we didn't." He cuddled his wife close to him. "He was trying to made Polyjuice. He had both Father's hair and mine. He wanted to see what being a grown wizard was like."

"Why didn't he make and aging potion? It's easier," she questioned.

Draco chuckled a little. "He thought about it. But the reversal potion is more difficult to make than Polyjuice. He only wanted to be grown for a short time. He likes being a boy." Draco picked up his cup of tea and took a drink.

"Thuban took ingredients from Father's lab, Professor Snape's and Uncle Rodolphus' labs. My grandfather Cygnus' portrait now hangs both outside and inside of Father's and Rodolphus' labs as it will in my lab here."

"Draco, I don't want a potions lab in this house," she demanded.

"Ginevra, I will have a lab. We can discuss what ingredients I keep and how to safeguard access to it. Potions labs are going to be part of the children's lives." She glared at her husband. "Ginevra, don't look at me like that. I've seen your twin brothers' lab."

"Well, you're not giving Thuban that Junior Potions Master set he wanted for his birthday, Draco."

"I plan on showing Thuban that it was purchased and have him help me repackage it and return it as part of his punishment. His actions proved that he is not ready." Draco took another sip of tea. "The rest of his punishment will be, if you approve: a spanking for lying about the caldron and not informing anyone about the explosion; no potion making or broom riding for a month; and repaying Professor Snape and Uncle Rodolphus for their ingredients. They, in turn, will be allowed to punish the boy for the crimes he committed against them."

"Draco, I don't like…" Ginny started.

"Professor Snape has some cauldrons he wants cleaned. And a good scaring from him could really help. I'll be present the entire time."

"As long as you stay with Thuban," she demanded. "What does your uncle want?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Uncle Rodolphus wants to come along when we visit Professor Snape. He wants to help scare the boy."

Ginny pulled away from her husband. "How do they plan on scaring Thuban?"

"Nothing much, Love. They are merely going to tell tales of potions' accidents loud enough for Thuban to hear as he cleans the caldrons. I'll be there and stop them if their stories get too bad."

"Your father?"

"I believe Father was thinking more along the lines of manual labor. Cleaning the Manor stables and fertilizing the garden for the next two months."

She cuddled back into her husband's side. "I can change any of the punishments?"

"We will agree on the punishment before it is imposed," Draco confirmed.

"I think it's too much." Ginny thought for a time. "Take him to Snape. Tell him why he can't have the potions set, but don't make him take it back with you, and only two weekswithout his broom."

"Well, that's a starting point." He sat up and poured more tea into his a cup. "Would you like more tea, Love, before we enter into negotiations?"

Ginny lay in bed browsing through the book she'd found earlier in the day. She could tell it was going to be a great help to her. She placed it in the nightstand when she heard Draco coming from the nursery. He carried their freshly bathed baby close to his chest. Bathing their babies seemed to relax Draco and he preformed the task every night. He didn't trust a house elf to bathe his children until they were two years old. Narcissa had informed Draco a number of times that Tipsy had bathed both Lucius and himself from birth to age six, but Draco didn't care.

He lay in Ginny's bed, Leo on his chest. "He'll be ready to nurse in a couple of minutes, Ginny. Merlin, he looks like you." Draco kissed the baby's head. "And Daddy is very happy about that. Yes, he is. Leo's Daddy's little gingersnap."

Leo started rooting around on Draco's chest. "Sorry, son. I didn't have anything for you." He lifted the baby from his chest and hand him to Ginny. Leo nursed happily.

"Draco" Ginny spoke softly. "Today was a good start. Thank you. I know it wasn't easy for you to let me have a say in Thuban's punishment."

"Ginny, you've always had a say. I'm just giving it more weight now. Love, I really want this to work between us."

"So do I, Draco. And today was a good start."

"What can I do to make our marriage perfect in your eyes, Gin?"

Ginny turned to face him, the sincerity in his eyes almost caused her to cry. _What would make their marriage perfect in her eyes?_ She gave him a pointed look. "I have to be free to take the boys to my family and friends. We need to make decisions about our family together. Merlin, if the love you show me on Saturday nights was real and you were that romantic most days, it would be perfect. But Saturday nights are just a game, a fantasy life we create once a week."

"Princess, nothing I've done with you was a game. I do it because that's how I feel. It's hard to be romantic everyday. Especially, when I'm the one who always has to get things started. I'll work on being romantic everyday, if you will do the same for me. I'd love to get a goodbye or hello kiss instead of always being the one to give it."

His statement ran through her mind. What was he saying? Saturday nights aren't a game to him. It's real love he's showing her! He couldn't love her. But maybe he did. She thought back to her own actions. She rarely kissed him first. Never did she run to him after a day at the office. Never did she buy him a gift just to say she was thinking of him. He called her princess, love, darling, and even sweetheart both inside and outside the bedchamber. She called him, Draco, and maybe lover in the bedchamber.

She repositioned herself and Leo and kissed Draco. She pulled back and looked at him. "You're right, we both need to change. I'll start showing you how I feel."

Leo finished nursing and Draco took him to his cot and then returned to bed.

Ginny kissed him and cuddled into his chest. "I love being in your arms and lying on your chest. I dream about and long for those moments all day." She kissed him again and started removing his pajama top. "Merlin, you feel good," she moaned rubbing her hands crossed his chest.

"So do you, Love. A little too good, I'm developing a problem."

"Let me help you with that _problem_," she said seductively.

"We can't do that until you get the go ahead from your midwitch, Ginny."

"I understand but I can still give you a hand."

"Brilliant," he hissed with great pleasure. "I'd love that."

Draco pulled his sleeping wife into his chest. He caressed her arm and touched her hair. He had always loved her red locks; the feel of them on his chest calmed him. He would do anything to keep her and what she was asking was very little. Merlin, he was glad he'd decided to save her from Montague seven years ago. Being married to the former Ginevra Molly Weasley felt damn good. He wouldn't admit it to himself back then, but now he would. He married her because he had strong feelings for her. And after Serpens' birth, he knew he loved her with all his heart and soul. So, as he had been doing for nearly three years now, he kissed Ginny's forehead and whispered to his sleeping wife. "I love you, Ginny."

----------

Ginny placed a warming charm on Draco's breakfast in their sitting room. He needed to get to the office early this morning and wouldn't be able to eat with their boys. She walked into their bedchamber. Draco surprisingly hadn't woken for Leo's 6 a.m. feeding. Ginny had decided to let him have an extra thirty minutes of sleep and sent the elf away. It was a new day, both figuratively and literally, for the young couple.

She watched the handsome wizard sleep. She couldn't believe all the things he had done for her and how she had treated him. Both Lavender and Blaise had told her years ago that Montague was planning on marrying her for revenge against the twins. Ginny remembered the day Lavender told her clearly.

--- March 2001 ---

"I'm telling you, Ginny, Draco loves you and he always has," Lavender stated. "Greg, Blaise, Draco, Vincent and a number of other Slytherins were out drinking the day before Draco petitioned for you." Lavender looked at Ginny. "You know about Hermione and Harry right?"

"Yes," Ginny replied. "He was dating her and me at the same time."

"Ginny," Lavender took her hand. "They were married." Ginny gasped. "I'm sorry. Draco asked us all not to tell you. He didn't want to see you hurt. He said there was no point in your knowing. But I think there is a point, because it shows he loves you." Lavender walked around the room once and sat back down. "Anyway, Ginny. That night in the pub Montague said that he was going to petition for you the next day. He was doing it to get back at the twins for throwing him into that cabinet their seventh year. He said he couldn't wait to 'fuck her in every hole she has'. He planned on telling you that Harry and Hermione were 'fucking' while you were dating him, and that they were married. According to both Greg and Blaise, Draco was so mad after hearing this, he almost broke the glass in his hand. Draco spent all night outside the Ministry making sure he was the first one there."

---

Ginny still thought it was a strange way to save her. A way she didn't want to be saved back then, but he was a loving man now, at least around his family.

She walked over and kissed him. "Draco, honey. It's time to get up." She kissed him a couple more times from the side of the bed, before his eyes opened slowly. "Good morning, darling," she whispered. "It's six thirty, Draco. Your breakfast is in the sitting room. I'll be waiting for you in there."

Draco moved from the bed quickly. He spun Ginny around and kissed. "Excellent wake-up call beautiful. I…" he paused, "I better get a shower."

----------

Ginny's three boys openly pouted as they walked down Diagon Alley. None were happy about this shopping trip. Things had gone from bad to worse all morning. It took ages at the printers. A witch, either Muggle-born or Half-blood, rolled her handcart over Thuban's foot outside The Apothecary. He hissed "Bloody Mudblood" a little to loudly, and Ginny wasted no time Accioing a bar of soap into the little wizard's mouth. At the shoe store, Serpens found a pair of trainers with dragons on them, but his pleas only got him a firm talking to. Cam wanted blue trousers but there were only black and gray in his size. His demands for tailored blue trousers earned him a displeased look from Ginny.

There were three people ahead of them at Madam Malkin's. The first was a very large witch, who was very picky about her fitting. The second was a thin wizard wearing witch's robes, who kept changing his mind half way through the fitting. And the third was a bucktoothed girl around ten years old, with a large red nose and big ears. Her mother had her try on robe after robe blaming the garments for her daughter's funny appearance. To the boys displeasure and disbelief, Ginny stuck by her word and didn't let them go to the toy store or Quality Quidditch Supplies because of their rudely whispered comments in the robe shop. All three little wizards wished they would have stayed home with their grandmother or better yet that Grandmother had come along. None of them looked forward to lunch with their father because their mother was sure to tell him about their behavior.

As they hurried down the street to the café, they passed Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Thuban knew it was his uncles' shop. The three times he and Greggy Goyle managed to sneak away from their mothers and visit it, he had seen them. Thuban smiled as Ginny stopped at the café only two doors away.

"Mummy, I need to use the bathroom," Thuban stated.

"All right, sweetheart." Ginny walked with the boys to the back of the café.

"I can do it myself," Thuban said.

"My feet hurt. I want to sit down," Cam whined.

Ginny found a table within eyesight of the bathroom door. She sat the two younger boys down and let Thuban go by himself.

Once inside the room, Thuban crawled out the window. As the window closed behind him, Seamus came out of a stall and washed his hands. The Irish wizard noticed Ginny as he left the bathroom. He looked away instantly.

"Oy, Seamus," Ron Weasley yelled not noticing his sister as he approached his friend.

Ginny glanced at the men and quickly resumed watching the bathroom door. Serpens and Cam kept moving their chairs closer and closer to Ginny staring at Seamus as he talked. When her boys both grabbed her arms, she looked at them.

"What's wrong, sweethearts?" she asked calmly.

"It's him, Mummy," Cam whispered pointing at Seamus. Jimmy joined Ron and Seamus at the counter. Serpens jumped into Ginny's lap, shaking with great fear.

"It's all right. No one's going to hurt you," she tried to reassure her boys. Her Weasley blood started to boil. She wanted to hex the three gits in front of them into next year for the harm they'd caused her sons.

Her attempts to calm the boys didn't work. Both were crying and she needed to get them out of the café, but Thuban was still in the bathroom. After receiving their food the three men turned and took one step in Ginny's direction. Cam tried to join his brother on Ginny's lap. Serpens let out a deafening scream and Cam joined in. Ron noticed his sister for the first time. His look of bewilderment only increased Ginny's anger. He should have known better, but he still loved her and it pained him to see her and her children in distress. Ron stepped towards Ginny.

"Mummy, they're coming to get us. Stop them," Serpens and Cam yelled through their screams and cries.

"What's wrong with them, Ginny?" Ron asked.

"_You_!" she shouted.

Ginny moved more quickly than anyone would have imagined. Her rage exploded on the men in front of her. In an instant, she had pushed her two boys protectively behind her, draw her wand and hit each of the three men with a hex. Seeing their mother in action caused the boys to climb on the table and yell hexes encouraging her on into battle. A number of hexes had left Ginny's wand before a strong hand was placed over hers.

"Jellylegs, Mummy. Jellylegs," Serpens yelled.

"No, Stupefy. I want to see Stupefy," Cam yelled.

Both boys were looking at the three hex-coveredwizards lying on the floor. They hadn't noticed the wizard who was holding onto Ginny.

"Mummy, hex them. They're the bad men," Cam requested before looking at Ginny. When no hex was forthcoming, he turned his attention to his mother. "Daddy! Let Mummy hex them!"

"They've been hexed enough, Cam." Draco looked at his boys. "Get off the table and sit down, please." Once the boys had complied, Draco whispered to Ginny. "Calm down, Love. Calm down." He looked back at the boys and for the first time noticed Thuban was missing. "Ginny, where's Thuban?"

Ginny pulled away from Draco and placed her wand at Seamus' heart. "Where's Thuban? He hasn't came back and you were in the bathroom with him."

"Simmer down, Gin," Fred said from behind her.

"We found something in our shop that belongs to you," George said.

"Thought we should return it," Fred finished as they placed Thuban at her side.

Thuban smiled sheepishly at his mother, and George placed a Basic Blaze Box of fireworks in Draco's hand.

"Thuban, mate. Owl next time you want something."

"It's not safe for a wizard your age to be walking the street alone."

"Yea, look what could happen to you." George said pointing at Seamus, Jimmy and Ron. The three wizards were covered with boils, sported antlers and beaver teeth, and were being attacked by giant bat bogeys.

"We better get this lot back to Mum," Fred said as he and his twin helped the men to their feet.

As the group walked by, Draco stepped in front of them. He glared at Ron, Seamus and Jimmy. "If you ever cause harm to my family again, I will not stop my wife's wand play. In fact, I will join her and treat you to many of the Dark Lord's favorite curses," Draco hissed to them. His expression changed to one of gratitude when he turned and offered Fred his hand. "Thank you, for returning Thuban. Your timing couldn't have been better."

"You're welcome, Malfoy," Fred said shaking Draco's hand.

"But it was your timing, Draco, that was perfect. We saw the whole thing," George stated, to Ron's surprise. "You deserved it, little brother."

The twins continued to mutter as they walked out ofthe building, "Well at least it's over, Ron."

"You knew she'd get you sooner or later."

"Damn, deadly with a wand, she is."

"Lucky for you lot that Malfoy stopped her."

"No one else was going to help you."

"They'd have to be mental."

"Worst thing there is."

"Irrational as hell."

"A witch is when she's defending her young."

Draco led his family out of the café.

"Wow, Mummy," Thuban stated, his eyes wide with amazement. "You do hurl a great hex. Did you see the size of those bat bogeys, Daddy?"

"Yes, that hex is a specialty of your mother's," Draco replied before mumbling something under his breath that caused Ginny to giggle.

---------

The young Malfoy family stood in Draco's office. There were two fireplaces and they walked to the one on the left side of the room. Draco cast a spell to open the floo.

"I love you, Serpens. Be a good boy for Mummy," Draco said and then kissed the boy's cheek.

"I love you, Cam. Be good, I'll see you soon." Draco kissed Cam's cheek.

"I love you, Thuban. I'll bring the fireworks home this evening. If your mother informs me your behavior was excellent the rest of this afternoon, we will set a few off tonight." He kissed Thuban's cheek.

"I…" he paused, "Take care of them, Ginny, and yourself. I'll be home around five." He kissed her on the cheek before sending the group home. He mentally kicked himself for the second time that day. _Why couldn't he say it?_

As soon as they were gone, Draco walked to his door and opened it. "Mandy," he addressed his secretary, "Show Mister Green in."

Draco walked to his desk and sat down. A young wizard walked into the room and dropped a large envelope on his desk. Draco opened it and looked through the scrolls.

"Mihailov sent me. He thought this would interest you."

"It does." Draco placed a bag of galleons in front of the wizard. "Thank you." Draco walked Mr. Green to the door. Before opening it, Draco said, "Inform Mihailov, I no longer need the services I arranged with him last week. The men have been dealt with already."

"He will receive your message the moment I leave." Draco showed the wizard out and returned to his desk.

Draco sat looking at the scrolls. Hermione's actions were puzzling to him. Of course she was a Mudblood and not as stable as a pureblood but the way she was going after him was bloody irrational. The words of the Weasley twins shot through his brain. ' "Worst thing there is. Irrational as hell. A witch is when she's defending her young." '

_That's the reason. I need to pay Mrs. Potter a little visit. Don't want to do it at her Muggle home. No reason to chance winding up looking like the Weasel did at the cafe. I'll go to her office in the Ministry; she can't attack me there. I wonder what she will say when I enlighten her about the knowledge I have about her, Potter and their children. Hopefully, she believes I mean them no harm. Getting Ginny to stay with me is going to be hard enough without Granger's meddling. _ _But Granger would have wait until the tomorrow._ He had five hours worth of work on his desk and only four hours in which to complete it.

------------

Draco Apparated into Black Hall at five p.m. He instantly had three little boys attacking his legs. Ginny walked over and kissed him. "Welcome home, sweetheart," she said. The boys stepped back and watched their parents interact. Something was very different. Their mummy never greeted their daddy in the foyer. And she never called him sweetheart.

Draco sat the package of fireworks on a table and removed a ring box from his pocket. He placed the ring on her right hand. As he looked at it and her smile, he realized he'd never fully understand the witch in front of him. He'd gotten a mother's ring for her after Cam's birth. It was beautiful, he thought, with a heart-shaped quarter karat diamond for each boy. But she had to have the boys' birthstones in it and in their birth order no less. He immediately had the stones changed to an alexandrite and an emerald. In his opinion the different colored heart-shaped stones didn't match well and made the piece look a mess, but Ginny loved it. And after the birth of each child, he had its birthstone added to the ring.

He kissed the ring, her hand and then her lips. "I still think it would look better if the jewels were all the same."

"Draco, I love it this way."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He collected all his courage and blurted out. "I love you, Ginny." He could have kicked himself. He was going for romantic but totally missed the mark. She didn't seem to mind, because she laid a very passionate kiss on him before his mouth could close.

"This isn't right!" Cam stated shaking his head at his parents display. "It's not Saturday!"

"It's great, Cam." Thuban grinned at his parents, who had apparently forgotten the boys where there.

"Daddy!" Serpens pulled on Draco's slacks and was shoed away by his father.

"See, it's not good," Cam restated.

"Yes, it is." Thuban picked up the box of fireworks. "We can do lots of things while they're distracted."

Draco broke the kiss and muttered, "Thuban have Tipsy set off the fireworks." Before returning his lips to Ginny's.

Cam frowned at his parents, while Thuban and Serpens giggled at the pair. "I took the package too soon. I should have let them kiss longer," Thuban stated before summoning Tipsy and going outside.


	12. Chapter 12

**Letting Go and Moving On**

Draco sat in a meeting room with a black leather book in front of him. He had told Ginny he was coming to see Hermione today, but he didn't tell her the whole truth. He hadn't told Ginny about Harry and Hermione's marriage or their children.

Hermione was looking down at a scroll as she entered the room. She sat down and spoke without looking up. "I was told you needed my assistance."

"We need to talk, Granger," Draco whispered.

Hermione stood and started for the door.

"This is important, Granger. Or should I say, Mrs. Potter?"

Hermione sat back down. "How did you know?"

"Everyone of importance knows. Well, I never told Ginny. Potter's breaking up with her broke her heart. It would only cause her pain to learn about you, Potter and your children. I couldn't do that to Ginny," Draco stated.

"What are you on about, Malfoy?" Hermione spat.

Draco pushed the black book towards her. "Page 1023, I believe."

Hermione opened the book to the page Draco had indicated. The top of the page read, "Wizards and Witches of England". Below that were column headings: "Name, Gender, Date of Birth, Date Magical Ability Detected, Father, Mother."

She looked halfway down the page and saw;

Thuban Charles Malfoy male June 5th, 2000 June 5th, 2000 Draco Black Malfoy Ginevra Molly Malfoy nee Weasley

Harriet Jane Potterfemale Oct. 30th, 1999 June 6th, 2000 Harry James Potter Hermione Jane Potter nee Granger

Sirius James Potter male Oct. 30th, 1999 June 8th, 2000 Harry James Potter Hermione Jane Potter nee Granger

Hermione stared at the book. "Is this the book from Hogwarts, Malfoy?"

"No, Granger. There are a great number of books that print the names of magical children. I hate to break this to you, but everyone high up in the Ministry, as well as a number of old Death Eaters, know about your children."

"How long have you known?" Hermione's face paled.

"Since Cam was born. My father insisted on opening the book the minute my sons where born." Draco chuckled, "He's nutters about it really. The old codger stared at the book for five hours waiting for Serpens' name to appear. I'll never understand why he does it. There's no relationship between when the child's name appears and the strength of their magically abilities. Dumbledore's name didn't appear until he was ten." Draco speech turned into muttering at this point. He was clearing talking to himself, but Hermione heard him say, "Merlin forbid any of my children be Squids. Does the old fool really believe I could love them less or abandon them if they were? Stupid Malfoy pride."

Hermione scanned the page before her. She couldn't remember Cam's birthday, but his name didn't appear to be here. Was Malfoy lying to her? She looked up at him. "Draco, Cam isn't on this page."

"Cygnus is on the opposite page."

Hermione looked again and found the name Cygnus Abraxas Black-Malfoy whose parents were Draco and Ginny. "Malfoy, something's wrong with your book, Cam's last name is Black."

"The book is correct. By old wizarding law, Cam is the heir of Black."

Hermione's puzzled look, caused Draco to explain. "There are no living Black males, so the bloodline follows the female. Bellatrix and my mother are the only living females. Bellatrix had no children and my mother had only me. I can't be the Black heir because I'm the Malfoy heir, the same holds true for Thuban. Which means my second born son is the Black heir. His children will carry the Black name."

Hermione was still bewildered. "Really, Granger. Muggle royalty has been doing the same thing for centuries. It's a way to ensure the continuation of an important name and bloodline."

"Then Black Hall belongs to Cam. You cannot give it to Ginny. That document you gave her to sign is worthless," Hermione said in disgust.

"Black Hall will belong to Cam if he wishes to claim it. Something he cannot do until he's seventeen. The document I gave to Ginny clearly states that. It's not my fault if the Weasley's attorney can't translate a simple contract." Draco shook his head.

"Granger, I'm not here to discuss Cam or that contract. I've come to inform you of some things." Draco stood and looked out the window. "I love Ginny very much and I'm trying very hard to make her happy. Your repeated interference isn't helping." He tossed her the envelope Mr. Green had given him. "I was informed of your current endeavors yesterday afternoon. Your irrational behavior in this matter has me puzzled. I can only assume that for some reason you believe your children would be safer if Ginny and I divorced." He turned and gave Hermione a pointed look. "I mean your children no harm. I wish I could offer you more corroboration but the only proof I have is that I've known about your children and the location of your home in Muggle London for nearly five years. If I would have wanted them harmed, it would have already occurred."

Draco walked over to a very shocked Hermione and took her hand. "I beg of you, Hermione, stop your prying. It will only cause you trouble."

Hermione pulled her hand away. "How dare you come here and threaten me!"

"I am not threatening you. I'm informing you of the truth. I have promised Ginny to do my best to keep you safe and I will cause you no harm. But my father isn't a tolerant man. I am having a difficult time keeping his actions at bay."

Draco picked up the book and walked to the door. "My father will take any attempts to break up my marriage as an attack on his family. Please let it go, Hermione. As I have let go."

----------

Ginny sat on the settee in her parlor. Bellatrix's cackles from behind the walls set her nerves on edge. She didn't like _that woman_ with her children. But when Bellatrix showed up at ten a.m. Ginny didn't know how to nicely get rid of her. Ginny knew Bellatrix would never harm the children, but she didn't want her children exposed to the witch's moral values.

She felt she couldn't kick Bellatrix out of their home after what Draco had done last night. He had flooed not only Fred and George to thank them again for returning Thuban, but he'd flooed the Burrow as well and made Ginny talk to her parents. He told her it was time to let go of the events that occurred in early March and move forward. During her floo call, Draco openly informed the Weasley family that they were welcome at Black Hall anytime they wished to visit. It wouldn't sit well with Draco if she didn't offer the same welcome to his aunt. But she intended to discuss Bellatrix's influence on the children with him tonight.

Before Bellatrix took the boys on their adventure through the hidden rooms and passageways of Black Hall, she told Cam that she would have to leave at eleven. Ginny thanked Merlin for the short visit and sent the house-elves Tipsy and Simon with the group with orders to advise her if there were a problem.

Right before the clock chimed the hour, the wall in Ginny's parlor opened. She was shocked. She had seen many hidden doors at the Manor and at Hogwarts but most were behind portraits, bookshelves and statues. She would have never guessed there was a door hidden in that wall. Bellatrix, Cam, Serpens, Tipsy, Simon and, lastly, Thuban came through the hidden door. Cam, Serpens and Bellatrix were laughing while Thuban glared at his great-aunt.

"Thuban, is there are problem?" Ginny asked.

Bellatrix turned to Ginny. "Thuban tried to venture off on his own."

Ginny arched her eyebrows at Bellatrix. If that witch had touched her little boy, she would feel her wand. "And what did you do to him?"

"I did nothing. Thuban stumbled by one of my father's many portraits," Bellatrix said and gave Ginny a wicked smile.

Thuban folded his arms. "There are _way_ too many portraits of Great-Grandfather Black in this house."

Bella kissed Thuban's cheek and whispered, "It was my Great-Grandfather Pollux Black, who liked to inform my father on me. You will learn how to avoid his portraits." She gave Serpens a quick kiss on the cheek and turned to Cam. Bellatrix hugged him tight and kissed both of his cheeks. "I will see you again very soon, my sweet little boy."

Ginny flinched when she heard this. She wanted to scream, _He's my little boy not yours._ She fought back her anger and managed to smile at Bellatrix when she turned to her.

"Do you have time for tea, Bellatrix?"

"No thank you, Ginevra. Narcissa and I are due to speak at the **Daughters Of** **Morgana** luncheon shortly," Bellatrix arrogantly stated.

"Thank you, for stopping by, Bellatrix. The boys enjoyed your visit."

"Give Draco my love, Ginevra. I will see you Saturday Night at the Ministry Dinner." Ginny and the boys walked Bellatrix to the front door and she Disapparated when her feet hit the porch.

Ginny turned to her boys. "What do you fellows say to taking the brooms up for a spin?"

Cam and Thuban cheered loudly and called instantly for Tipsy to bring their brooms. Serpens ran to the cupboard and got his flying harness. He grew angry when he couldn't find Ginny's.

"Simon!" Serpens called. The aged elf was by his side in an instant. "I need Mummy's," the little boy pointed to the harness, "NOW!"

"Serpens, don't yell at the elves," Ginny corrected her little boy.

Simon placed Ginny's harness in the little wizard's hand. "Thank you, Simon," Serpens said sweetly to the old elf. He walked to Ginny and handed her the harness. "That better, Mummy?" Ginny smiled and nodded. When she bent down to help him with his flying harness and he stepped away. "No, Mummy. Daddy does this. Watch." Serpens slowly placed the harness around himself. His little hands straightened each leather strap and then buckled the six small latches on the front. Lastly, he pulled on the harness to make sure it was secure. "See!" he stated and then gave Ginny a bright smile.

"Wow," Ginny replied. "What a big boy you're becoming! It appears that Leo is the only baby in our family now."

Serpens beamed at her again, while Thuban and Cam rolled their eyes at each other.

The group walked out to the garden. Ginny connected Serpens' harness to her and then placed a charm on it insuring that the small child would not fall. Seeing their mother's wand prompted Thuban and Cam to ask a question.

"Mummy," Cam started then looked at Thuban.

"Mummy, Cam and I think it's time to move our brooms to the next flying level."

"Have you mentioned your thoughts to your father?" Ginny stared at her sons. Draco had told her on their holiday that the boys wanted their levels increased. They'd agreed to wait until the boys' next birthdays before even testing their ability to handle a faster broom level.

Thuban focused on his mother's eyes. He thought about trying Legilimency on her. He could read Serpens', Cam's and many other people's minds. Grandfather's friend, Professor Snape, had started teaching him last year. He'd told Thuban that he was a natural when it came to Legilimency. But Thuban also knew his mother was very good at Occlumency. If he made a mistake, she would know what he was doing and Legilimency could backfire allowing her to see some of the bad things he had done.

"Daddy said he needed to talk to you," Thuban answered. Those weren't Draco's exact words. Thuban decided omitting the words, 'maybe in a month or two', wouldn't be a problem even if his parents had talked to each other. Plus it left an opening for his mother to change their broom levels.

"I see. Well, I think we shall leave them where they are for today."

The boys groaned but quickly kicked off the ground and into the air. Ginny followed her sons though the sky. She still loved flying and Draco made sure she had the best broom money could buy. Black Hall, like Malfoy Manor, was far off in the country and had a large amount of grounds. Because of that and the concealment charm, they could fly freely.

"Mummy fly faster and higher," Serpens asked excitedly while remaining surprisingly still. Draco taught the boys early not to wiggle on the broomstick. If they wiggled too much the ride ended.

"We're going fast enough, sweetheart."

"Daddy goes faster. You fly like Daddy. I saw you after you make me nap."

Ginny giggled. She had been flying every chance she got when Draco wasn't around. She was trying to get back into shape. She hoped to play recreational Quidditch this season. Draco's team was looking for a chaser but she didn't think he'd take her. She hadn't been flying for almost ten months. His team took their division last year and Draco wanted to win again. When it came to Quidditch, he couldn't be swayed even by a brilliant shagging before and after the trial. But she hoped to make one of the weaker teams.

"Faster please," Serpens asked again.

"So, instead of napping like a good boy, you watch me fly?"

"No, I'm a good boy. I nap. You fly a long time."

"I'll go faster if you promise not to tell Daddy about my flying."

"Promise. Faster."

Ginny prodded the broom to increase its speed.

----------

Hermione sat in the Head Mistress' Office at Hogwarts with both bewilderment and disbelief written on her face. She closed her eyes and sighed. _The Malfoys and likely all the Death Eaters knew of her children and had for six years. Why did McGonagall have them in hiding?_ She sighed again and Dumbledore's portrait opened its eyes.

"What is your problem, Hermione?" the portrait asked.

"Have the Malfoys and other Death Eaters truly known about my children for six years?"

"Maybe even longer, my dear."

"Then why have them in hiding, if the people we are hiding them from know?" Hermione asked.

"Is that not what you wanted, Hermione?"

"I thought I was hiding them from evil. I wanted them to have as normal of a life as possible." Hermione sat up in her chair. "If I would have known…"

"You would have spent the last seven years running from every shadow and unknown noise. Your children's lives would have been anything but normal," the portrait answered. "You and your children were watched closely in the beginning. After two years, we knew they were in no danger from the Dark powers."

"Why wasn't I told then?"

"That was my fault, you see. The wizarding world was still recovering from the war. I was afraid people would turn to the children of Harry Potter for help. They wouldn't have been able to have a normal life in the wizarding world," Dumbledore's portrait added.

"Will they ever be able to? Harry never did."

"Children of heroes never have normal lives. Nor do the children of perceived villains, nor will the one hundred and five children born as a result of the Pureblood Marriage Law. It is your decision now, Hermione. You can continue to live in the Muggle world with your children or you can introduce the wizarding world to them," the portrait said.

"It is safe to bring them into the wizarding community?" Hermione asked.

"Very safe!" said Professor McGonagall from behind her. "Remember, Hermione you and your children will have the added protection of the Weasley family. Since the news media is busy right now with the Marriage Law Annulments, your children may not even be front page news."

----------

Draco's Apparition into the foyer surprised Ginny who was showing Thuban's tutor out at the time.

"Sorry, Ginny," Draco said and then kissed her cheek. "It's nice to see you, Professor Milkens." He shook the professor's hand. "I hope the last three weeks haven't put Thuban's studies too far behind."

"Not at all, Mr. Malfoy. Thuban is very advanced for his age. He is far ahead of his peers. If you wish, I can extend his studies until late June instead of ending in May. But it isn't necessary," Professor Milkens stated.

"We'll let Thuban have a complete summer. There's no need to push the boy. We do need to made arrangements for both Cygnus' and Thuban's educational needs for next September. Ginevra or I will floo you early next week to set an appointment," Draco said.

"Next week will be fine, Mr. Malfoy. Mrs. Malfoy, I will see you tomorrow at twelve thirty." Professor Milkens walked out the front door and Disapparated.

As soon as the door closed Draco ran up the stairs. "Why are you home at three thirty?" Ginny called as she followed him up the stairs and into his bedchamber. She sat in a lounge and stared at his dressing room door.

"Blaise just flooed me." He came out of his dressing room wearing gray slacks and a t-shirt. He put his Falcons jumper on as he walked over to her. "He has an extra ticket to the National Quidditch Skills Competition tonight." He kissed her on the lips. "I love you." He kissed her again. "I should be home around eleven," he said right before he Disapparated.

"It would have been nice if you had asked," Ginny said to the empty space where Draco had stood a second before.

----------

Ginny felt Draco climb into her bed and she looked at the clock. Well, at least he kept his word, it was only ten fifty, she thought. He rolled over to her and pulled her into a spoon position.

"Merlin, I love you," he whispered.

She was expecting to smell Meade or Fire whiskey on his breath but she didn't. Although he did smell of Stadium popcorn, pumpkin juice, fresh grass and spring breeze, all the smells of a Quidditch pitch.

When Draco handed her the baby for his six a.m. feeding, Ginny was shocked by her husband's appearance. He was already dressed for the office.

"Love, I have to go in early this morning."

"Draco, my parents are coming to visit the boys this morning," she said in a half panic.

"I know. The wards are set, your wand's working again," he chuckled, "There won't be any problems."

"I wanted you to speak with the boys, again."

"They're fine with it, Gin. I talked to them Monday night." He looked at the clock. "I love you." He kissed Ginny and then Leo. "I love both of you. Floo if there's a problem, Ginny."

----------

Ginny walked her parents to the patio. She was hoping their first visit would go well. Her boys had spent a great deal of time on a floo call with them last night. She believed Serpens and Cam would be fine, but Thuban was on edge this morning. She dismissed the house elf and called the boys over from their swing set. They sat at the patio table with Leo in his bassinet behind Ginny. Serpens and Cam stood by their mother at first but after a quick whispered conversation, they went over and hugged Arthur and Molly. Thuban stood in the grass at the edge of the patio bricks. Ginny called to her eldest son, "Thuban, come and talk with your grandparents."

Thuban looked at the Weasleys. "My grandparents aren't here. Grandmother is at the Manor and Grandfather is at the office with my father. I only see two kidnappers."

"Do I need to floo your father, young man!" Ginny said firmly to Thuban.

He shook his head and walked onto the patio. He glared at his brothers. Cam was sitting on Arthur's lap and Serpens was on Molly's talking happily. Thuban said a quick hello and walked over to the railed fence away from the group but still on the patio. He learned against the fence with his arms folded in front of him and his legs crossed. Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes but decided to leave him. He looked exactly like Draco.

Arthur placed Cam in the empty chair next to him and removed a small bag from his cloak. He withdrew his wand and enlarged it. He took two Sugar Quills out of the bag and handed them to Serpens. "These are for later, Serpens."

Cam pulled on Arthur's shirt. "Grandpa, is there anything in there for me?"

Arthur took out a small bag of Fizzing Whizbees and handed Cam the bag. "You must ask your mother before you eat any." Arthur then removed a chocolate cake from the bag. "If it's all right with mother, we can have the cake with our tea." Ginny nodded. And both boys at the table smiled.

A house-elf served tea and chocolate cake to the adults. The two boys had hot chocolate along with their cake. Molly smiled lovingly at Thuban. "Thuban, sweetie. Wouldn't you like some cake and cocoa?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine," he paused, "My father has Apparition wards placed on Black Hall. Only he and my mother can Disapparate with my brothers or me."

"It's nice to know your father is keeping you and your brothers safe." Molly smiled at the boy.

Arthur went back to the bag and looked at Thuban. "Would you like to see what we brought you, Thuban?"

"I don't need anything, thank you," he said then added suddenly. "My father has wards on the floo too."

Arthur ignored the boy's statement and removed the Wimbourne Wasps Quidditch gloves from the bag and placed them on the table. "If you change your mind they're right here."

"I won't change my mind." Thuban looked at the gloves longingly.

Molly looked around the garden from her chair. "I've always loved the grounds of Black Hall."

"You've been here before, Mum?"

"Yes, Ginny. Andromeda and I were best friends at Hogwarts. I spent many summers here. The house is larger than it appears from the front."

"This house is way smaller than the Manor! Our wing at the Manor was bigger. I hate it here," Thuban spat.

"That's 'cause the portraits tell on you," Cam stated with a giggle.

Thuban wrinkled up his face and growled. "No, I hate it here because there's no potions lab, no swimming pool, no lake, the creek doesn't have leeches or tadpoles, there's no place to collect potion items, and Grandfather and Grandmother aren't here."

"The pond at the Burrow is loaded with leeches, tadpoles, mudpuppies, water beetles and lots of other things. The back field has more potion ingredients then any young wizard could ask for." Arthur interjected. "Maybe you could visit us there some time?"

Thuban walked towards Arthur aggressively, fire in his eyes and the Malfoy sneer on his face. "Why would I want to do that? So you can steal me from my dad again?"

A low growl came from the doorway. Thuban looked over and backed away from the house. "That's quite enough, Son!" Draco growled at the boy. He walked over and kissed Ginny on the cheek. "Afternoon, Love." He whispered in her ear. "I thought you might need some support. Sorry, about this morning." Draco offered his hand to Arthur. "Arthur. I hope you're doing well." He nodded at Molly. "And you also, Molly.

"We're fine, thank you, Draco," Molly replied. "Will you join us for tea?"

"I think I will." Draco sat down and eyed his eldest son. "I believe you have something to say to your grandparents, little boy."

"But Daddy, they're…"

He scowled at the boy. "They are your grandparents and you will show them respect and kindness. Now, what do you have to say?"

Thuban looked down to the ground and whispered. "I want my grandfather."

Shock appeared on Draco's face and his voice cracked. "What did you say?"

Thuban collected his courage. "I want my Grandfather Malfoy!" Draco walked over and scooped up his eldest son. "I want to live at the Manor with my grandparents. I hate it here. I want to go home." Thuban kicked and screamed as Draco walked into the house with him. They were in Draco's study in no time. He placed a charm on the door and placed Thuban in a chair. Draco sat opposite the boy and they glared at each other. "This is your home now. We will never move back to the Manor. You're not going to live with your grandparents. You're stuck with your mother and me," Draco stated calmly.

"Do you promise?" Thuban asked.

His question puzzled Draco. "Do I promise what?"

"Do you promise that I'm stuck with you and Mummy? I get to have both of you here always?"

_Bloody hell._ Draco stood and paced for a couple of minutes before sitting back down. "I can't promise that, son. I do promise to try my best to be a good husband to your mummy. I'm doing everything I can to make it work, Thuban. I'm trying to give her what she wants and needs."

The little boy shook his head. "No, you're not. You still just leave when your mates floo."

"What?"

"Uncle Blaise flooed yesterday and you just left. You told Mummy your were going. You should have asked. You're going to mess everything up!" Thuban shouted as tears started to run down his face. "You're not going to treat her right, and her parents are going to point out that you're bad to her."

Draco put Thuban on his lap and held the boy close. "You're right, mate. I should ask not tell." He smiled at his son. "Listen up. I'll make you a deal; when you see me doing anything that upsets Mummy you tell me and I'll try my hardest not to do it again. Alright?" Thuban nodded. "Good boy. Now, Mummy really wants to visit her family and she wants you to visit with them too."

"But Daddy, they'll try to talk her into leaving you. All they do is tell her all the bad things you do."

Looking at the boy lovingly, he hugged him. "They promised your mummy they wouldn't do it again." Thuban gave his father a look. "Son, let me distrust the Weasleys. You need to get to know them and be nice to them. They love you, Thuban. We have to let go of the past and move forward."

"I'll never love them." Thuban moved his head to the side. "Well, maybe I'll love Uncle Fred and Uncle George. They're cool!" He scratched his head. "And maybe Uncle Bill, he's always been really nice. But Grandma and Grandpa don't like you. So I don't like them."

"Thuban, Mummy loves her parents very much. You have to give them a chance for her sake."

"I don't want to." The boy folded his arms.

"Do you want to made your mummy happy?"

"Yes, but I don't like them." The boy pouted.

He hugged his son. "Then just pretend."

"O.K. I'll be nice and I'll pretend to like them to make Mummy happy."

Thuban walked out onto the patio with Draco close behind him. Thuban stopped short of the table, but Draco continued on, sat down and sipped his cup of tea. Thuban eyed the black leather gloves with yellow piping for a couple of minutes. He walked over to Ginny and pulled on her sleeve. "Mummy, I'm sorry." He walked over to Molly. "Grandma, I'm sorry. I was rude." He offered Molly a hug, which she returned. "I'm happy you came to visit."

"I'm happy to be here, Thuban."

He walked over and shook Arthur's hand. "Grandpa, I'm sorry. I'd like to go wading with you sometime and collect leeches. I'm a good potion maker you know, just like my daddy. But I can't make potions from a month."

Arthur messed the boy's hair and smiled. "You're a lot like your daddy."

Thuban pointed at the gloves, "I'd like to have them if it's O.K. with you." Arthur handed the gloves to the boy and he put them on. "How'd you know I needed new gloves?"

Arthur winked at the boy and whispered, "Your favorite team is the Wasps, but you ask for Falcons stuff so you can be like your daddy." Arthur moved closer and whispered in his ear. "You wear out the right palm of the gloves not the left. You like being a chaser more than being a seeker. You read your first book when you were only 3 ½. You speak French and Latin. Your favorite color is blue. You like playing pirates better than playing wizards and dragons. I know a lot about you, Thuban."

"Why do you want to know so much about me?" Arthur's statements bewildered Thuban.

"Because I love you." Arthur kissed the boy's cheek.

Thuban stared at the redheaded wizard. How could this man love him, he wondered. Sure his grandpa had been nice to him when they were at the beach house and Grimmauld Place but the man didn't really know him and you have to know someone before you can love them. Thuban removed the gloves from his hand and placed them in his pocket. He watched his family interact with his grandparents. When he caught Draco's eye, his father gave him an encouraging wink and gestured with his head for Thuban to sit at the table.

He eyed the table and its ten chairs. His father sat with his left arm around Ginny's chair. Molly sat next to her with Serpens to her left. The two chairs to Serpens' left were empty. After the empty chair sat Arthur with Cam to his left then two more empty chairs. His grandmother was currently holding his baby brother and the group was talking about baby things. His grandfather and Cam seemed to be laughing, so he decided to sit next to Cam.

Cam smiled devilishly at his eldest brother. "Grandpa, Thuban is a bad boy. He tried to make a potion and blew-up a room at the Manor. He has to clean the stables at the Manor every Saturday morning for the next two months. He has to go to Hogwarts and clean caldrons next Sunday morning. And Daddy gave him a really hard spanking."

Thuban screwed up his face in anger at his brother. His sitting choice had been a big mistake. "You don't know if Daddy spanked me or not!"

"Do to! You were crying and rubbing your bottom when you came out of Daddy's study. And he was all upset, like he is every time he spanks you for being a _bad boy_."

"I was not crying! And my butt fell asleep!" Thuban countered while elbowing Cam in the ribs.

"Ouch!" Cam shouted. "Da.."

Arthur cut the little boy off. "We don't need your daddy. Thuban come sit next to me." Thuban started to move. "Cam, you deserved even more than that little poke. You shouldn't tease your brother. It's no one's business but your parents' and Thuban's what his punishment was. I, for one, am just very happy that he was not harmed and I hope he's learned never to make potions by himself again."

Thuban smiled brightly at his grandpa. He was a very intelligent wizard, in his opinion.

Ginny sat in their sitting room feeding Leo. The day had gone surprising well after Thuban's little fit. Draco only stayed for a half hour but it was long enough. The boys were looking forward to visiting with their grandparents again. She needed to inform Draco that they were expected at the Borrow for dinner Sunday night.

Draco walked into the room tossing the teddy bear in his hand into the high back chair across from where Ginny sat. He flopped down next to his wife and pulled her close. He looked at the teddy bear and a puzzled expression crossed his face. "For Merlin's sake! The boy was right. That bear does have evil eyes. Look, Gin!" The black plastic of the bear's eyes seemed to glow an eerie orange-red color and they appeared to flicker. Somehow they were reflecting the candlelight in an unnatural way. Draco lifted himself off the settee.

"I'll be back in a minute. I need to tell a little wizard I'm sorry."

Moments later, Draco plopped back onto the settee. "Cam was already asleep." He kissed Ginny on the cheek. "I'm really sorry about yesterday, Gin. We should have discussed Blaise's offer before I ran off to the Quidditch Stadium."

"Yes, we should have!" Ginny hit him on the shoulder. "Sometimes, I feel like I'm raising five little wizards."

He chuckled, "I admit it. I didn't act responsibly yesterday. I'm sorry."

"I had not problem with your going. I would have sent you, if we had talked about it. I only needed a few minutes of your time."

"Again, I'm sorry. This is new to me. I'm here now. What do you need?"

"Draco," Ginny stammered. "We need to make some rules about family visits. Both your family and mine."

Draco rolled his eyes. "When are we due at the Burrow?"

"I'd like us to go this Sunday around three. But that's not what I was thinking about." She finished nursing the baby. "Draco, have the elf bring us something to drink. I'll put Leo to bed."

When Ginny returned to the sitting room, two large bowl shaped wine glasses sat on the table still empty. Draco was nowhere in sight. But the wine glasses told her where he had gone. They didn't have Draco's favorite red wine in the cellar at Black Hall, so she was sure he went to the Manor for the prized wine, which cost 400 galleons a bottle.

She picked up a book and started to read. This could take awhile. Lucius didn't give up his best wine easily even to his only son. She giggled to herself when she remembered the ritual Lucius made Draco go through to get a bottle. He had to explain to his father in detail how wine this fine has to breath, how you need to take in the fragrance and how to sip it slowly, allowing it to roll gracefully down your throat. His Apparition pop startled her. He smiled and poured the wine into the glasses, before sitting next to her.

"That was quick!" she said.

Draco chuckled and he swirled the wine in its glass. "It was free, too." He took a sip of his wine. "Well, almost free. I had to agree that we'd bring the boys to the Manor sometime next week for dinner."

"Draco, your parents don't have to bribe us."

He kissed her on the cheek. "Let me get three or four more bottles out of my father before you tell him that." He took another sip of the wine. "So, we need to talk about our families visiting the children?"

"Yes." She looked at him and decided to just spit it out. "Bellatrix gives me the creeps. I can't stand to be around the woman and I hate the way Cam acts after she leaves. It's not right the way she favors him."

"She favors him because he is the Black heir. He will carry on the Black name, _her family history_." He took another sip of wine.

"I don't understand why Cam is the Black heir. Tonks and Remus' son T.J. is older than Cam. Why isn't he the Black heir?" Ginny asked.

"Lupin is a…"

"Fenrir Greyback has been dead for eight years. You know as well as I that he is no longer cursed and Bill's perfect face proves it." Ginny corrected him.

"Cam is a pure-blood. The Lupin boys are not."

"That's nonsense." She shook her hand. "Back to your Aunt Bella."

"What do you want? I'll not agree to disallowing any of my family from visiting the boys without better reasons than you have given me."

"I'm not asking for that." Ginny paused to think. "But I… We… Listen there are going to be people in my family you don't want to leave the boys alone with but you can't stand to be around yourself, right?"

"I hate the idea of letting your _Weasel_ of a brother close to my children," Draco snarled.

"Right. When it comes to Ron, he can only visit when I'm here. And for Bellatrix, she can only visit when you are home. Deal?" she asked.

"Agreed. Did Aunt Bella visit often during the day at the Manor?"

"About twice a week," Ginny answered.

"I'll plan two evening visits with her then. And move it down to one after a couple of months. Anything else?" he inquired before taking another sip of his wine.

"Yes. My parents have monthly dinners at the Burrow, the last Sunday of every month. In addition to those, I'd like to take the children to visit them weekly, maybe more. We should do the same with your parents."

"Ginny, for at least the next two months I don't want you taking the boys to the Burrow without me. I don't trust your family and your wand isn't back to full strength yet. They can come here anytime they want. We can put the same restrictions on my family if you like."

"I understand, Draco. I'll agree for now, but with the following change. I trust Narcissa with the children. Taking them or leaving them at the Manor with her is fine with me." Ginny moved over and leaned into Draco chest. "Are you coming home at four tomorrow?"

"Of course, it's Thursday. I have to take my sons flying."

"Good. Hermione flooed. We discussed having a late afternoon tea. You don't mind do you? You'll watch the boys?" Ginny asked.

"No, go ahead and have tea. Tipsy can keep an eye on Leo while we're flying," Draco responded.

"Is there anything you want to tell me about your meeting with her? Or anything else you may want to tell me about Hermione before our tea?" Ginny raised her eyebrows, questioning her husband.

"Ginny, I think it's Hermione's place to inform you of her life and her decisions." He pulled her into his chest. "I love you, Ginny. I have for a very long time. Everything that I have kept from you about Hermione was because I love you and don't want to see you get hurt." He kissed her forehead. "I love you and no matter what Granger tells you tomorrow, promise me you will remember that."

"I'll remember, Draco."

"Good," he said and poured himself another glass of the fine wine.

"Well, that was easier than I thought. But it still feels strange." Ginny cuddled into Draco chest.

"What feels strange?" he asked in a worried tone.

"It's a good strange, Draco honey." She looked into his eyes. "It feels strange talking to you like we're a normal married couple."

"We'll never be a normal married couple, Ginevra. I love you too much." He kissed her forehead and took another drink from his glass. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yes. I'd like a taste of that wine." She repositioned herself and leaned her face into his, capturing his lips with her own. She ran her tongue over his lips and he opened them allowing her to deepen the kiss. When their need for air caused her to break the kiss, she licked her lips. "It tastes very good."

Draco took another sip of his wine. "Would you like another taste, Love?"

Hermione sat across the table at Madam Puddifoot's from Ginny. She had picked the Hogsmeade's Teashop because it was quiet during weekday afternoons. It was hard to believe the two women were once best friends. They had seen each other weekly for the last seven years but their friendship had waned. Likely because neither one had talked openly to the other in years.

The words, "Do you love Malfoy, Ginny?" erupted from Hermione's lips.

Ginny giggled at her friend. "Well why didn't you just get straight to the point, Hermione!" Both women laughed. "Wow." Ginny exhaled. "He's not the same person he was at Hogwarts. He's not the same person he was the first four years of our marriage. I'm pretty sure I love him." Ginny looked her friend in the eye. "Merlin, I know I love him. But I've never told him. I love him so much it's scary, Hermione. I've never felt anything like this. At first I thought I wanted to stay with him for the boys' sake, but in the last three days I've realized I want to stay with him for me too."

Hermione smiled at her friend. "Does he love you?"

"He says he does and he acts like he does. I think he does. Merlin, I hope he does." Ginny put her hand across the table and took Hermione's. "I never felt this way about Harry. Not even half as strong. I had a silly crush on him. I didn't know what love was back then." She squeezed her friend's hand. "Merlin, what is love, anyway? I don't know. I only know that I want to be with Draco and try to make a true marriage with him." Ginny's eyes started to tear. "Maybe I want to much. I want Draco. I want my family. And I want my best friend back." She gave Hermione a pointed look. "I've known about you and Harry getting married for years. It hurt, not because I loved him, but because neither of you told me."

Tears ran slowly down both women's faces. "Ginny, Malfoy said he didn't tell you about Harry and me."

"Draco didn't. Lavender and Blaise did. They've been trying to convince both of us for years that we love each other." Ginny giggled.

Hermione opened her purse and removed a picture. She passed it over to her friend.

"Ginny, I have something else to tell you. These are my children, Harry's and mine, Sirius and Harriet."

Ginny shot up from the table and hugged her friend. "Oh Merlin, Hermione. I'm so happy for you. How old are they?"

The Malfoy boys ran through the forest of Black Hall, Cam in the lead with his broom in his hand, followed by Thuban and Serpens who was being encouraged on by his father. Cam stopped at a large black tree and waited for his little brother and father.

"This is the tree, Daddy. Watch. Auntie Bella showed me this. _Exhibeo_," he whispered after he placed his right hand, palm opened, on the tree.

In front of the group appeared a beautiful Quidditch pitch complete with stands containing large cushioned armchairs.

Thuban and Serpens looked around the pitch in wonderment. Draco shook his head. "I can't believe this place is still in such great condition. I caught my first Snitch here."

"Auntie Bella said years ago this is where all the aristocratic matches were held. Only the most noble of pureblooded wizards played here."

"Show Mummy tonight. Mummy likes it too," Serpens stated merrily.

"Mummy can't come here," Cam hissed at his little brother, "She's too common!"

Thuban gasped and started towards his brother angrily. But before he could reach Cam, Draco had the little wizard over his knee and applied a swift whack to Cam's bottom. He placed his second born back on his feet and knelt in front of the boy.

"Your mother is as noble and good as any witch or wizard. If I ever hear you speak of her in such a way again, I will give you a spanking you will not forgot," Draco said firmly to the boy.

"But Auntie…" Cam started to say while crying.

"Your Aunt Bella is wrong!" Draco bellowed unable to control his anger. "You will never speak of your mother in such a way again. _Do you understand me?_" Cam's terrified look caused Draco to calm himself enough to soften his expression slightly.

"Yes, Daddy," he replied while sobbing.

"Good," Draco led his son to the stands and sat him in a chair. "You will remain here and think about your error while your brothers and I fly around the pitch. Come on, boys," Draco called to Thuban and Serpens who were still at the entrance to the pitch with stunned expressions on their faces. Their father had never spanked any of them so publicly before. Cam's offense must have been grave. Draco smiled at the boys and called them again. They ran to their father. The group started away from Cam as he sobbed loudly.

"You hush!" Draco said firmly. "Your mother was correct. Your behavior is poor indeed after a visit from Aunt Bella. I will be correcting that problem."

Draco attached Serpens' harness to his and mounted his broom. He kicked off together with Thuban, leaving Cam sulking in his chair.

"This is all Mummy's fault," the little wizard mumbled. "She has no right to cause all these changes."


	13. Chapter 13

Getting Closer 

Draco gave Ginny a quick kiss after he closed Serpens' door and headed to his study. He needed an hour to finish up some paperwork. Ginny decided to go back and check on Cam. Something had happened between the little wizard and his father while she was having tea with Hermione. Draco merely told her the boy had misbehaved and he had spanked him. Although Cam's getting a spanking was rare, likely because Narcissa was able to talk Draco out of doing it, she knew there was more to it. Cam was still in a huff at bedtime, Thuban was very upset with his brother and Draco was still glaring at the boy. He never held onto his anger with one of his sons for so long.

When she opened Cam's bedchamber door, she heard him weeping into his pillow. She wasted no time and scooped her second born into her arms.

"Cammy, baby! Tell Mummy what's wrong. What happened? Let Mummy help make it all better." She cradled him in her arms and rocked him.

"I miss Grandmother. I want her to kiss me every night like she used to. Why did we have to move?"

"Cammy, we needed a home of our own. The Manor is your grandparents'. It's best this way. But guess what?"

"What?"

"Tomorrow, you and your brothers are going to spend all day at the Manor with your grandmother," Ginny kissed his head and smiled.

"Really?" Cam's cries slowed.

"Yes, really. Now tell Mummy what happened while I was out."

Cam wiped away his tears. "Well, Daddy's really mean. He was really bad. He spanked me for no reason and in front of Thuban and Serpens. Then he said I couldn't see Auntie Bella anymore. He doesn't understand that I really love you, even though you're only common and not as good as Blacks and Malfoys."

After years with the Malfoys, Ginny had learned to control and hide her emotions. She pushed her anger at Cam's last statement down deep inside her. _How could a child say something so cruel, that sweet and innocently? Damn pureblooded aristocrats!_

"I love you very much, sweetheart." She kissed his head and tucked the little boy back into bed.

She hurried down the stairs to Draco's study. She knocked quickly and entered when she heard him call out.

"I'm sorry, Love. But I still have a half hours worth of work to get through," he said as she entered the room.

"I want to know the exact words Cam used," Ginny huffed as she sat down.

Draco stared at her. "I don't understand, Ginny."

"Draco, what exactly did Cam say about me?"

"It was nothing, Love."

"Nothing!" She stood, placed both her hands on his desk, leaned in and glared at him. "I know better then that. You never spank your children over nothing. Now, out with it."

Draco get up and moved himself and Ginny over to the settee. He held her close. "It's not what he said but how he said it. You were right, Ginny. My aunt is filling his head with nonsense. He has this crazy idea that you're of a lower class than they or I. He won't be spending time with my aunt anymore."

"Draco, it's not all Bellatrix's fault." She couldn't believe her own ears, but it was the truth. "Our lives are changing very fast. Cam's very confused. You've treated me like an inferior for years."

"I never said you were..."

She pressed her finger to his lips and hugged him. "It's not about what you've said, but your actions. You look down upon other wizards all the time, Draco. What do you think your sons are going to do? Cam's behavior needs to be changed. But I don't think a spanking and not allowing him to see your aunt is going to do it. You need to talk with your aunt about not imposing her beliefs on our children but don't refuse her access to Cam."

"I love you, Ginny. I hope you understand how much. I'm working on treating you like the princess you are."

She kissed his lips. "You're doing a find job now, my charming prince. I was talking about the past. You need to have a good talk with Cam and really explain your actions. He is a very confused little wizard right now." She kissed him again and rose to leave. He went to grab her.

"Draco honey, you have work to finish and I have to pack Leo a bag for tomorrow. It's going to be an early and busy morning for me."

He let her go. "What are you doing?"

"I have to be at the owl post by eight to discuss the delivery of Serpens' birthday invitations. I'm visiting my family, remember?" He nodded and she continued, "I can't take the boys with me because I have a midwitch's appointment right after at nine. So, I'll have to get the boys feed, dressed and dropped off with your mother at the Manor before seven thirty."

He gave her a flirtatious smile and raised and lowered his eyebrows cheekily. "You're seeing your midwitch tomorrow?" He licked his lips. "That's nice. You'll let me how everything checks out?"

"Yes, I will," she answered matter-of-factly.

"Right then. I can't wait to hear," he said in a silky seductive tone.

"I'm sure that information will be the highlight of your day."

He stood up and collected her into his arm. "_You're bloody damn right it will be!_"

She kissed him on the nose and patted his bottom. "Well, be a good wizard and let me go. It's sounding like I'll be needing to rest up for tomorrow."

He kissed her quickly and released her. "Ginny, I'll drop the boys by the Manor tomorrow morning on the way to the office. I'll floo Mother tonight also. I'm sure she won't mind feeding the boys breakfast. Serpens is a dragon all day if you wake him before seven. You deal with Leo and I'll handle the others?"

"That would be wonderful. Thank you."

----------

Cam ran past Thuban as soon as he exited the floo in the Manor's family parlor.

"Daddy said to wait," Thuban yelled at his brother.

Cam stuck out his tongue and continued to the dinning room and, hopefully, his grandmother. He turned on the tears when he heard Narcissa's voice.

"Grandmother. Oh Grandmother. Daddy..." The little wizard sobbed. "Daddy is being mean to me." He jumped into Narcissa's opened arms as she came to the dining room doorway. "Make Daddy be nice," he cried.

"Hush, my darling. Grandmother's here now. Tell me, what is the matter?" She rubbed the boy's back, turned and started back for her seat carrying the little wizard.

Lucius looked up from his paper at the pair and shook his head at his wife. "Narcissa, stop coddling the boy. It's obvious what his problem is. He misbehaved and his father punished him."

"He spanked me for no reason," Cam managed to stammer while crying.

"You spoke ill of our mother!" Thuban declared as he entered the dining room.

"I did not. Mummy _is_ only common. She's not as good as…" Cam stopped when Draco entered the room, the baby in his arms and Serpens holding onto his leg.

"Cygnus!" Narcissa scolded. "How dare you speak of your mother in that manner." She sat him down in his chair. "If I hear you speak that way again, I will take my own wand to your bottom."

Draco smiled at his mother as he placed Leo in the cradle along the wall behind her chair. His mother's comment not only surprised him but let him know she would be a great help when it came to talking to his Aunt Bella.

"I'm sorry," Cam muttered.

"Speak up, young man," Lucius bellowed.

"I'm sorry."

Once the family was seated at the table, two elves served a breakfast of eggs, bacon, sausage, fried bread and mushrooms. Lucius started his normal morning ritual.

"Cygnus, Comment faites-vous ce matin ?" Lucius asked.

"Je suis très bien, Grand-père. Et vous-même ?" Cam answered.

"Je suis très bien. Merci. Comment vous aiment vivre chez Hall noir ?" Lucius continued.

"C'est tout le juste mais je m'ennuie de toi et du grand-mère. Je suis très heureux d'être ici ce matin." Cam looked at Lucius teary eyed.

Lucius smiled at Cam. "Je suis heureux vous suis ici également. Je projette sur venir à la maison au déjeuner avec toi."

"Ce serait merveilleux."

"Serpens. Que aimez-vous pour votre anniversaire ?" Lucius turned his attention to the littlest wizard at the table.

"Je veux un vrai dragon. Il peut vivre dans votre forêt. La maman ne le laissera pas vivre à notre maison." The little boy looked hopefully at his Grandfather.

"I'll not have a dragon at my home either. Serpens, darling, Grandmother has a number of toy catalogues in her parlor. We will look at them today and find a fitting present for a wizard's third birthday," Narcissa said to the little boy's dismay.

Lucius looked at his eldest grandson. "Thuban, Comment vos études viennent-elles le long ?"

"Bon. Professeur par maman Milkens viendra au manoir cet après-midi. Il m'enseigne des mesures, ce qui est utile pour la fabrication de breuvage magique."

"Aimez-vous m'accompagner au bureau ce matin ?" Lucius inquired.

"Oui, Le papa peut j'aller ?" Thuban answered and then looked at Draco.

"Vous voulez que nos associés français le rencontrent ?" Draco asked his father. Lucius nodded his head. Draco turned to Thuban. "Oui, vous pouvez aller."

"Je vais aussi, Papa !" Serpens asked.

"Je veux aller au bureau également," Cam added.

"Lucius, you promised to only take Thuban to the office this morning. If you wish to impress your French partners with your grandchildren's language abilities, bring them to the Manor for lunch," Narcissa interjected.

"Only Thuban will be accompanying me to the office. Cam and Serpens, I will take you another time," Lucius said.

----------

Ginny lay on the exam table, while her midwitch ran her wand over Ginny's body. The woman looked a little puzzled and had Ginny sit up.

"What is it, Sara?" Ginny asked.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Ginny. It's likely because of the all stress you've been under. But your magical abilities aren't at their normal levels. They're about ten percent low." Sara wrote on a scroll and handed it to her. "I want you to visit this Healer Monday afternoon. I'm sure she'll be able to set you right."

Sara noticed Ginny's worried look. "It's nothing to worry about, Ginny. Merlin, you've been through a great deal in the last three weeks. I'm amazed you don't have more problems." Sara patted Ginny's leg. "You're healthy enough to resume normal relations. It's a great stress reliever too, so get your husband on task as quickly as possible."

Both women laughed. Ginny removed one of the birth control rings she had purchased on her holiday from her bag.

"Sara, I got…"

"Good Merlin. A birth control ring. You lucky witch. Where did you get it? I've been requesting the Ministry to allow then into England for years."

"So, they work?"

"Better than anything else," Sara stated.

------------

Thuban walked out of Lucius' office, wearing a robe suitable for business. He opened the filing cabinet, looked for the proper spot for the file and placed it away. He opened a different cabinet and looked into it. He closed the cabinet and knocked on Draco's office door.

"Come on," Draco said. Thuban opened the door and walked slowly to his father's desk.

"Daddy, do you have the Potions Stupefacenti file?"

"No, mate. I believe Mr. Burke has it."

Thuban eyed the large number of files in his father's outbox. "I'll check with Mr. Burke then. His office is one floor down, right?"

"Do you need me to show you?"

"No, Daddy. I can find him. Would you like me to take those to Mandy?" Thuban pointed to Draco's outbox.

"That would be very helpful, son."

Draco placed the files in his son's arms and magically opened the door for the boy. Thuban placed the files on the secretary's desk. "Mandy, I have to go to Mr. Burke's office for the Potions Stupefacenti file. When I get back, I'll help you file those."

"Thank you, Thuban," Mandy said. "I'll let your grandfather know where you've gone."

The little wizard skipped merrily to the lifts. He noticed his father watching him as he waited for the doors to open and he waved before entering.

"He is very helpful. I have to remind myself that he is only going to be six years old," Mandy told Draco.

"You have done I outstanding job raising him, Draco," Lucius said from his office doorway.

"Thank you, Father. But I believe Thuban has been raising me."

------------

Ginny couldn't believe she was standing in front of a naughty Muggle shop. She already had a wonderful sex life with her husband, but the ancient book she was reading **"Making Your Arranged Marriage Work For You: A Witch's Guide"** talked about the importance of her keeping it that way. Sexy undergarments and nightwear were essential to accomplish this. There was a lingerie shop in Diagon Alley and one in Hogsmeade also, but she didn't want to chance being seen by one of the many nosey old society bats. Or worse, being seen by a Quibbler reporter. She could just see the headlines of that story complete with pictures.

She looked at her watch. It was ten thirty. She only had an hour before her lunch with Lavender. Her mind went back to the book as she walked inside. _What did it say again? Yes, she needed two or three sexy see through teddies, two or three long thin nightgowns and most of her bras and knickers needed to be matching sets. She was to keep some of her old granny knickers and bras for that time of the month._ She laughed to herself. In her almost 7 years of marriage, _that time of the month_, hadn't come very often because of pregnancies and nursing.

_Nursing! Oh Merlin, she hadn't thought about that. She couldn't wear sexy bras and be nursing. She needed nursing bras for that_. She turned to walk out of the shop when a young salesgirl stopped her. "I'm sure we have something for you, please let me help."

Ginny sighed, "I don't believe so. I just had a baby and I'm nursing and…"

The salesgirl pulled on her arm. "I know just what you need." She took Ginny to the back of the shop. "Here are our nursing bra's, not as lacy as our others but still very sexy." Ginny looked at the racks. The bras on the third rack were gorgeous and more seductively charming than the non-nursing bra at the entrance of the shop. She walked over to the rack.

The salesgirl cleared her throat. "Those are our finest garments. Please don't tou…" The girl stopped mid-sentence, noticing the _fire power_ on Ginny's ring finger for the first time. Ginny was sure the salesgirl was about to tell her not to touch the fancy garments, when her engagement ring, a five-karat emerald nestled between three-karat white diamonds, caught the salesgirl's eye. The girl continued to stare at Ginny's finger where the lavish engagement ring was accompanied by her wedding band of alternating quarter-karat diamonds and emeralds topped off with Ginny's five-year anniversary band of five brilliant half-karat white diamonds. When the salesgirl's eyes went to Ginny's right hand, she presented her hand to the girl, showing off her mother's ring.

"My husband wanted my mother's ring to contain one karat heart-shaped diamonds for each of our sons. But I like the smaller heart-shaped birthstones so much more. What do you think?" Ginny asked.

"It's beautiful," stammered the salesgirl.

"What were you going to say about these garments?" Ginny said with an air of aristocratic snobbery that would have made Narcissa very proud.

"Yes, those garments are made from the finest materials. You can't find anything better in all of England."

Ginny looked at the price tag quickly and acted like the cost was no problem. "I'll take a green, a chocolate and a tomato red set. I'd like to look at evening wear also," Ginny ordered, waving her hand at the girl.

"Yes, ma'am." The salesgirl walked her over to another part of the shop.

Ginny left the shop with fewer items than she needed according to the book. She couldn't believe that it cost her five hundred pounds for three bras, three knickers, one teddy and a nightgown. She was angry with Draco as she left the shop. _Damn, him and his hundred galleons a week limits on her withdrawals from the bank_. But as she entered the Leaky Caldron her anger had gone. His limits really weren't bad. She had a thousand galleons a week limit at every shop and restaurant in both Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. Normally she would withdraw the hundred galleons only once a month to have pocket money, just because she felt silly putting two or three sickles on an account.

**----------**

Mihailov's head floated in Lucius' office fireplace. "I vanted to make sure you vanted to go ahead with your plans for the young men, Mr. Malfoy. Your son has canceled his."

"Yes, Mihailov. Go forward with our plans," Lucius stated. "What have you learned about the Mudblood?"

"She has stopped all investigations, Mr. Malfoy."

"Good very good. Now, for your other assignment, as soon as Ginevra establishes a new schedule I will inform you. We will have to find the right wizard too…" A knock on the office door had Lucius stop his conversion and dismiss Mihailov.

"Come on."

Thuban skipped into the room with a file in his hand. "Here's the file you needed, Grandfather."

"Thank you, Thuban."

"It's eleven fifteen, Grandfather. Will you be taking me back to the Manor or Daddy?"

"I will take you. Go inform your father we are leaving."

"Is something wrong, Grandfather? You seem rushed," the little wizard questioned.

"Nothing is wrong, Thuban. I merely need to complete a couple things before leaving."

Thuban turned and went to his father's office with a worried expression on his face. Once inside he walked over to Draco's chair, which was unusual behavior. Thuban always conducted himself in a very businesslike fashion at the office and stood in front of his father's desk or sat in a chair once invited to.

When Draco noticed the boy, he scooted his chair back from his desk. Thuban climbed up onto his father's lap and held him tightly. Draco returned the hug but was puzzled at the boy's behavior.

"I heard something I shouldn't have. And I wished I hadn't," he whispered into his father's robe.

"What did you hear, Thuban?"

"Grandfather was talking to someone. He was talking about Mummy." The little boy cried lightly into Draco's robe. "He wouldn't have someone hurt Mummy would he?"

"No, he wouldn't. What did he say about Mummy?"

"Something about her schedule."

"Oh" Draco smiled. "Maybe you misunderstand. Your grandfather changed his schedule today because Mummy is busy." He kissed his son's head. "I believe I'll go to the Manor for lunch also."

Draco set his son on his feet and wiped his face clear of tears. They walked out of the office side-by-side, Draco's mind racing. _What in the hell was his father up to? He couldn't confront him today or Lucius would know Thuban had overheard. He didn't need to do that in any case. He had his own men, ones Lucius knew nothing about, watching and making sure Ginny was safe. What a bloody fucking mess his life had become. Now, not only did he have to worry about what the Weasleys would do, he had to worry about his father and aunt. Well, at least his mother appeared to be on his side_. He smiled at the thought. _His mother, oh yes, there were no one better at controlling his father than she._

**----------**

Ginny sat down next to Lavender at an outdoor café in Diagon Alley. Lavender looked at the shopping bag.

"Merlin forbid, Draco Malfoy's wife was shopping in a Muggle shop," Lavender teased. "What did you get, Ginny?" Lavender winked at her friend. "You went to see your midwitch today didn't you?"

Ginny giggled. "You know I did. I just picked up a couple little things, I hope Draco will enjoy."

"You have plans for tonight, Ginny?"

"No plans, merely hopes. Narcissa would like the boys to spend the night. But I don't know what Draco desires to do," Ginny said.

"I have no doubt that your boys will be spending the night at the Manor."

The waitress came by and took their orders.

"How is everything going for you, Lav?"

"Greg's an arse. He's making us go through the annulment process again. He says he wants custody of the boys. But I know he's only doing this because I started dating Adrian. Well, Adrian and I are more than dating."

"Lavender, you're not shagging him already?" Ginny was shocked.

"Come on, Ginny. I never loved Goyle. And we're more than shagging. We'll be getting married in six months. I'd marry him right now but the boys haven't met him. And they need to get used to the idea of my having another wizard in my life first."

"What does Adrian think about the boys?" Ginny asked.

"He has no problem being a step-father to them. But he wants to have a couple of his own." Lavender sipped her tea. "Ginny, I have a favor. I know you'll need to discuss it with Draco first, but I'd like you to testify at my annulment proceeding. You see, Greg is saying I was having an affair with Adrian during our marriage."

"He isn't!" Ginny said in disbelief. "He had a mistress and a number of affairs during your marriage himself."

"I know. I wish I understood what he's thinking."

Ginny patted her friend's hand. "It's likely some stupid male thing."

**----------**

Draco Apparated into Ginny's bedchamber and started to look around, he cursed under his breath. "Are you looking for something, Draco?" Ginny said softly from behind him.

"Yes, the blasted Owens shipment reports weren't in my briefcase. I know I left with it this morning but Mandy insisted she couldn't find them. And I can't get a pesky house elf to answer my summons."

"Is this what you are looking for, dear," she whispered fanning the air with a folder. Draco spun around quickly and was stunned by the sight in front of him. Ginny stood only three feet away wearing a Slytherin green see through teddy with silver trim. The lingerie was designed for a slightly pregnant woman or one who had recently given birth. It showed off the full breasts that pregnancy and nursing gives a woman but contained a nicely concealed support area in the abdomen to give it a flat and smooth appearance.

He stood silently gaping at her. His eyes moving slowly up and down her body enjoying the view. They filled with lust as he looked. He shifted unconsciously giving his erection a little more room in his trousers.

She walked over and handed him the folder. "Do you like my new pajamas? I got them after my midwitch appointment. I was just seeing if they fit."

Draco tried to speak but could only nod. Ginny giggled and kissed him on the nose. She took two steps away from him towards the bed. She wiggled her finger at him in a come hither motion. When she noticed he was to stunned to move, she walked over and grabbed his tie, walking him to the bed.

"Are the boys still at the Manor?" he gasped as she kissed his neck.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Brilliant," he replied.

----------

Draco woke. "Shit."

"What's wrong?" Ginny rolled onto his chest.

"I need to get back to work." He tried to move but Ginny held tight.

"No, you don't. Mandy was the one who sent you home right?"

He raised his eyebrow at her. "I didn't leave the Owens file at home did I?"

Ginny giggled, "No, I had an elf go get it. I'm a bad girl."

He pulled her up and kissed her. "When are you expected to collect the boys from the Manor?"

"Your mother wishes to kept them for the evening. I told her we'd discuss it and let her know when we see her at dinner." She kissed him. "Oh, by the way we are having dinner with your parents tonight. I don't mind the older boys staying but I don't know about leaving the baby."

"I like the idea of just you, me and Leo for the night. We'll let them kept the others." Draco kissed her cheek.

"All right, I'll have an elf pack a case for the boys and we'll bring Leo home after dinner. You need some more bonding time with him."

He grabbed her bottom. "It's not bonding time with Leo I need. I'd leave him with Mother if he didn't sleep ninety percent of the time and drain you twice as fast as your pump."

He kissed her a couple of times, rolled them over, positioned himself on top of her, but then stopped. She gave him a puzzled look. He kissed her on the cheek. "Remember, Love, we need to take it easy the first couple of weeks. Plus if we start again, you'll be leaking milk all over me. I'll use my shower and be back soon."

------------

After casting a drying charm on her hair, Ginny looked at herself in the mirror. "My lord, missus, you've never looked so fanciable," the mirror said. Ginny pointed at the small pouch above her chocolate colored satin and lace knickers. "I need to eliminate this." Ginny spun from side to side looking into the mirror.

"_Merlin's beard, witch_!" Draco voice was husky. When she faced him, his face was flushed with desire. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Ginny put on her brown dress and the matching robe. "Like my new knickers?"

He nodded. "Did you buy anything else today?"

"Two more sets of bras and knickers and a nightgown for tonight." She teased him by running a finger across his chin as she passed. She made sure to shake and wiggle all the right parts as she walked away.

"Why only three sets of knickers, there are seven days in a week?" he said with a lusty growl.

She bent over at the waist making sure he got a great view of her bottom while she slowly picked up her shoes. "I ran out of money. I'm only allowed a hundred galleon withdraw each week."

He jumped into her desk chair and started writing. "I'm sorry about that, Love. A quick note will correct it. I'm removing your limits on your shop accounts too." He looked at Ginny, who was smiling as she put on her shoes. "I'll put the limits back on if you start over spending."

"I won't," she giggled.

"Now, let's see. The lovely item I first saw you in, three matching sets, and a sexy nightgown for a hundred galleons?" Ginny nodded. "A bargain at twice the price. I believe we should go shopping tomorrow and finish purchasing your under and sleep attire."

He placed the note he had finished on his owl and sent it off. He helped Ginny up from the bed and pulled her close to him making sure his erection rested against her leg. "Just knowing what you have on under your dress causes this. Can you help me out?"

"Of course, honey." She rubbed her hand across the front of his slacks and up his chest; both of her arms went around his neck. She kissed him deeply and then rained kisses to his ear. Breathlessly she whispered into his ear. "Think," she said alluringly and paused for a couple of seconds before adding, "Messy nappy. Messy nappy. Messy nappy."

He laughed loudly as his member softened. "Yes, that does it. Although that wasn't the type of help I was hoping for."

She let go of him and walked away seductively.

"Messy nappy. Messy nappy," he mumbled has he left the room.

------------

The young couple walked into the nursery in Malfoy Manor as Narcissa started to feed baby Leo. When she saw Ginny, she removed the bottle from his mouth. The infant started to cry but Narcissa rocked him in her arm as she walked over to Ginny.

"Hush, hush, little one. Your mother is here," Narcissa cooed to the babe before handing him to Ginny.

"Thank you, Narcissa." Ginny walked over to the rocking chair and nursed her son. Draco motioned to his mother and they left the room.

"You're early, Draco dear. Dinner will not be served for two more hours. Your father has taken the boys riding."

"Good, I think it will be easier if the boys don't see us," Draco stated.

"Don't see you?" Narcissa questioned.

"Yes, Mother. You see, I was hoping you wouldn't mind if Ginny and I didn't stay for dinner. I want to take her out. I had an elf pack a case for the boys. We'll collect them after afternoon tea tomorrow if that is fine with you. Ginny said you asked to keep them for the evening."

"Your father and I would enjoy watching them. But I will be needing more milk for the baby." Narcissa smiled at her son. This was the time since Thuban's birth her son had taken his wife to dinner, not counting society events and business dinners.

"We're taking Leo with us."

"Nonsense, Draco. You can't have a romantic evening with a baby around," Narcissa hissed at her son.

"Mother, it's easier than not having him. Ginny has to feed him or pump every four hours." Narcissa glared at her son. "I plan on having Tipsy watch him in my office while Ginevra and I are dining down the Alley."

Narcissa patted him on the back. "That's an excellent idea, darling."

"What's an excellent idea?" Ginny asked coming out of the nursery with a smiling baby.

"Mother is going to watch the older boys. We're going for a stroll, and then dinner out," Draco answered her.

"Yes, you and Draco can join Lucius and me for dinner some other evening next week."

"Monday would be a good. You're already watching the boys in the late afternoon," Ginny stated.

"Why is Mother watching the boys Monday?" Draco inquired.

"I have a Healer's appointment."

"Why are you seeing a Healer?" Draco said in a very concerned voice, removing the baby from her arms.

"It's nothing, Draco, Sara merely…"

"You informed me that all went well at your appointment," Draco growled.

"Draco, calm yourself," Narcissa injected.

"Calm myself, calm _myself_! My wife is ill and neglects to enlighten me. And you tell me to calm myself."

"Draco, hush, the boys will hear you," Ginny said as sounds of their sons drifted up the stairs.

"Are you well enough to Apparate home?" he asked Ginny.

"Didn't be preposterous, I Apparated here," she answered before Disapparating.

Draco bowed his head to Narcissa. "We will see you tomorrow, Mother."

"Draco dear, please…" she started.

"Mother stay out of this." Draco Disapparated with the baby in his arm.

------------

Draco placed Leo in the cradle that resided in the family parlor. Ginny walked over to her husband.

"Do you intend to continue this absurd argument or," Ginny placed her arms around Draco's neck, "will you kiss me and make up?" she whispered bewitchingly, so close to him that their lips almost touched.

Draco pulled back his head, removed her arms from him and walked over to the door-frame. He leaned against it, his arms and legs crossed in front of him. "I want to know why Sara recommended you see a Healer Monday?"

She huffed at him and sat on the settee. This was not what she had planned for the evening. They should be locked in one another's arms. _What in the world was his problem? He never turned down a shag._ She folded her arms too and looked at him defiantly.

"Ginevra, what is the reason for your Healer's appointment?" he growled.

She rolled her eyes at him. "It's nothing, Draco. Why do you care so much?"

His growing anger showed in his face. He clinched his fists a number of times and took several deep breaths to calm himself. He walked to her and knelt in front of her. "Damn it, witch! I love you." His eyes showed his overwhelming concern.

She fell into his arms. "I'm sorry, honey. It really is nothing. The reading she took for my magic was a little lower than normal. My magic is normally back to full strength by this part of my recovery…"

"Ginny, problems with one's magic are usually a sign that something else is wrong," he said distressed.

"Sara believes its stress, honey." Ginny placed a number of small kisses on Draco's face as she started running her hands over his chest.

"Ginny, you should save…"

She cut him off with a very passionate kiss, when she broke the kiss she whispered, "My problem is stress, love. According to my midwitch, relations with my husband are very good for stress relief. So, this is medically necessary."

Draco gave his wife a sexy chuckle. "Well, if I have to. I'll do my part to improve your health."

------------

Ginny walked down Diagon Alley in her semiformal moss-green dress. It was Draco's favorite. She hadn't wanted to wear it at first. In her opinion it showed her still flabby abdomen, but Draco insisted she looked beautiful. The necklace, earrings and bracelet she wore were designed to go with the dress. Draco walked beside her with one arm around her waist. He was dressed in a charcoal gray semi-formal robe. They looked the perfect aristocratic family as they walked towards the restaurant and theater section of Diagon Alley pushing a pram.

When they reached the cross road, they turned to the right, where the park, fancy restaurant and theaters resided. To the left were a number of nightclubs and pubs. The farther down the alley one went in that direction, the shadier the nightclubs and pubs got. Draco hugged Ginny possessively with the arm he had draped around her waist and kissed her cheek as they turned the corner. The street was not overly crowded but there were a large number of wizards. Most of them were couples but a few where families with children. Musicians stood randomly along the street playing romantic songs for the couples. The park contained a number of street performers and Ginny was surprised to see the playground packed with children. She was thinking they should bring the boys next Friday when a flash interrupted her thoughts.

"How lovely it is to see you, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," said Rita Skeeter.

"Ms. Skeeter." Draco bowed his head. Leo made a number of baby noises and Rita looked into the pram.

"He's beautiful. He looks like his mother. Leo, is his name correct?"

Draco grinned at Rita and removed the cooing Leo from his pram. The baby wasted no time and smiled at his father instantly. "This is our son Leo, and he does have my wife's beautiful hair color."

"May we take a photo, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco looked at Ginny and she nodded. "Of course." They posed for a couple of photos.

"Mrs. Malfoy, of the forty eight marriages that transpired under the Pureblood Marriage Law, only three have not been annulled. Why have you decided to stay married?"

Ginny removed Leo from Draco's arms and placed him into the pram. She put her left arm around Draco's waist and smiled at him before returning her attention to Rita.

"That's a ridiculous question. I would think it was obvious why I stayed." Ginny quipped.

"Oh but, Mrs. Malfoy, for my readers it isn't. Many of them are wondering is it the power, the galleons, the children, your husband's good looks or," Rita cleared her voice, "well excuse me but your husband had quite a reputation for his ability in the bedchamber before your marriage."

Ginny gave Draco a meaningful look, "You had a reputation before our marriage?" she joked and then kissed his cheek. She looked back at Rita. "Well, as for his reputation I think the fact that we had four children in six and a half years answers that rumor, but that's not why I stayed. He is rather handsome, but that's not the reason either. The galleons and the power cause more problems than they are worth, in my opinion."

"So, you stayed for the sake of the children?" Rita's quill started to write.

"Although Draco is an excellent father to our boys and he desires to be with them everyday, the boys are only a small part of the reason I stayed. Ms. Skeeter, feel free to inform your readers that I stayed with my husband because I love him."

Rita gasped. Draco tilted his head towards Ginny and announced, "I love you too, Princess," before their lips locked in a passionate kiss. The photographer took a number of pictures.

"Well, Mrs. Malfoy. That is a surprise. So, you will be eschewing your right for divorce?" Rita said.

"I believe the Ministry was very wise to offer both the divorce and annulment opinions when they repealed the law. Draco and I are committed to each other and our marriage."

Skeeter smiled at the redheaded witch. She knew Ginny had learned well from the Malfoys how to handle reporters and she wouldn't be getting a simple 'yes' or 'no' to her question. "Mrs. Malfoy, have you spoken with your parents since the hearing?"

"Yes, I have both spoken and visited with them. We have reconciled our differences," Ginny answered.

Draco pulled lightly on his wife. "Ms. Skeeter, if you don't mind. My wife and I have a dinner engagement." He guided Ginny with the pram down the street, once away from Skeeter his whispered, "Thank you, Ginny. You don't have to say that you love me. But I'm glad you did. Thuban has taken to reading the Prophet from time to time. It will do him good to think you stayed because you love me."

Ginny made them stop. She stared into Draco eyes. "Draco Malfoy, I love you. It wasn't a lie for the press." She stood on her toes and kissed him lightly. He placed his arms around her and pulled her into him.

"Merlin, Ginny. Can it be?" he whispered into her ear.

"Yes," she whispered and then kissed his neck.

He released her. "We better stop that or we won't make it to dinner."

"We better stop then, because you will need nutrition for tonight. I think Italian is called for. Pasta is very good for ones stamina," she ordered.

------------

The couple would have loved a stroll around the park, but with Rita there it wasn't possible. It was only a short walk to the Zabini's restaurant. Blaise's uncle had owned it for over thirty years. It had two different dinning rooms on different floors. The ground floor was a family restaurant. The first floor held a romantic dinning room.

To Draco's dismay Ginny refused to let the house elf watch Leo in his office down the street. He really should have known this. Unless there was an emergency, she never allowed the house elves to watch their children without a witch or wizard in the same building. So much for a romantic dinner, he thought as they entered the ground floor to the restaurant.

"Malfoy. Ginny." Blaise kissed Ginny on the cheek. "Merlin witch, you look gorgeous." He winked at her before taking hold of the pram and Ginny's waist. He started off towards a private dinning room. "It's great to see you, Ginny. Did you have a nice holiday at Easter Cove?"

"It was wonderful, Blaise." She smiled brightly.

Draco was still standing at the doorway, looking at his friend walk off with his wife and youngest son. If he didn't know that all of Blaise's flirting was just a ploy to get him jealous he'd have to hex the dark haired wizard. Draco finally got his feet in motion and caught up to the couple.

He tapped Blaise on the shoulder. "I hate to be a bother, mate. But I believe you're walking off with a couple of things that belong to me."

"Really? Well, there's another side." Blaise pointed to the other side of Ginny. "We can share." He smiled at his mate.

Draco removed Blaise's hand from Ginny's waist and pulled her close to him. He kissed his wife before placing her at his side and holding her possessively. "Sorry old chap, but I'm in no mood to share this one."

Blaise looked at his two friends. He noticed the change immediately. "It's about time you two! Bloody well about time. Would you listen to the Italian who knows about love? No! It takes being pulled apart before you decide to admit it." He looked at Ginny. "Well, did the damned prat say it?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Blaise, say what?" Ginny quipped as he opened the door to the private room.

"Those three little words, he's been whispering to you in your sleep every night since Serpens' birth."

Ginny looked up at Draco with surprise. He nodded his head at her. She lifted herself up to his lips but before kissing him she said, "I love you."

"I love you too, Gin," he replied.

"Oh Merlin!" Pansy screeched from the table. "I knew it. I knew it."

"Calm down Parkinson," Goyle stated from her side. "Before your squeals start Leo crying."

"Aunt Ginny!" Greggy Goyle pulled on Ginny's dress lightly. "Where's Thuban?"

Ginny looked around the room quickly. Pansy sat at the table next to Gary Goyle, helping him with his dinner. Greg Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode, Daphne Greengrass, Richard Vaisey, Vincent Crabbe and Miles Bletchely also sat at the table. It was no surprise that the group was here. The wizards played on Draco's Quidditch team and had a mates night out the first Friday of very month. She should have guessed that they met every Friday. Lav and Padma had told Ginny a number of times that their husbands went out every Friday. She was a little surprised to see the witches here, although Blaise and Pansy had been dating for years, as had Millicent and Richard and Daphne and Miles.

Ginny's mind started to wander as she looked at the group. Many people thought it was strange that none of the Slytherin pureblooded witches had been claimed as wives under the newly repealed law. Ginny had learned the reason why from a strange source, Narcissa Malfoy. They had been at a small social tea when the topic of Blaise and Pansy's extended dating came up. "Well, the problem is," Narcissa had stated, "witches today give into their own pleasure. There are only two reasons that Slytherin wizards marry, for the comfort a wife brings in the bedchamber and to produce an heir. Merlin knows if I would have let Lucius have his way before we married, I would have been twenty-four not eighteen when he proposed."

"Aunt Ginny!" came the sweet voice of Greggy Goyle again. Ginny knelt in front of the little wizard.

"I'm sorry, Greggy. Thuban is at the Manor with his grandparents."

"Oh, Uncle Vin's boys are with their mummy tonight." Gregg kicked at the ground sadly.

Ginny smiled at the boy. "Maybe, you can come over and visit Monday morning?"

He shook his head sadly. "We have to go to Grandmother's Monday." But he smiled when he got an idea. "We're going over to Malfoy Manor for tea in the afternoon. Could you bring Thuban over?"

She hugged the little wizard. "It's already planned for the boys to be at the Manor Monday afternoon."

As Greggy ran back to his brother, Ginny noticed that Blaise was no longer in the room. Draco guided her to the table and they sat down just as Gary shouted with joy at his brother's news.

"What are you so excited about?" Greg asked his youngest son.

"I get to play with Serpens Monday. He's going to be at his grandmother's," the boy shouted.

"Oh," Greg smiled at the boy's excitement. "Isn't that nice. It's been a couple of weeks since you've played."

"The boys are used to playing two or three times week. We'll have to make some arrangements once things are settled," Ginny said calmly to Greg.

"So Ginny, are you going to join us in the air again this season?" Richard asked.

"No, she's still recovering. She may be able to sub for us by end of season," Draco answered before Ginny could speak. "She hasn't practiced in ten months. It will take her some time to get her skills up to par once she does recover."

"She looks healthy to me, Malfoy," Miles added. "Hell, I bet she flies better than 90 of the blokes you'll see Tuesday. And by May she'll be back to her old self."

"I said no," Draco growled.

"She's the best Chaser in the league. We wouldn't have won last year without her," Crabbe said.

"She covers your arse, Malfoy. When you can't catch the snitch, she gets the goals we need," Gregg added.

The Slytherin witches giggled and Pansy put Goyle's sons in a corner of the room to play. She cast a spell by the children. "They can't hear now, Daphne."

"Her _arse_ is the problem, not her flying," Daphne said through her giggles. "As soon as she's off her broom, Draco runs behind her."

Miles hugged his girlfriend. "Good point, babe."

"Guilty, I don't like other wizards checking out my wife's gorgeous assets. But she still needs to recover from Leo's birth. Right, Gin?" Draco looked at his wife.

Ginny wasn't going to argue with Draco about this. She had recovered well enough to play Quidditch, but it would be easier to just show up for the trials.

"I need to get back into shape first," she answered.

Blaise walked back into the room and over to Draco. "They have a table ready for Ginny and you upstairs. Pansy and I will keep an eye on Leo."

------------

Draco didn't know how he would ever repay Blaise for this. He couldn't ask for a better romantic setting. They were sat in a private corner of the restaurant. The dim candlelight from the wall and table was prefect. The violin seemed to whisper its beautiful songs to them. The waiter's timing was outstanding, never coming when Draco had decided to steal a kiss from the gorgeous witch sitting next to him.

"Merlin, how I love you, witch," Draco whispered in her ear. "What a stupid wizard I've been. I could have had this years ago. But my dumb pride and dim-witted fear kept me from truly displaying my love for you. Forgive me, let me show you now."

He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I'm sorry too, Draco. It feels good just being here with you," Ginny said.

"I can't agree more. We need to do this once a week."

"In the winter maybe, but not during Quidditch season. We have to spend some time with the boys."

"I think you're right. I can't be out every Saturday night for social engagements, Wednesday nights and Sunday afternoons for Quidditch, and also have a complete evening for just you and me." He ate a little of his salad and then turned to her. "I've got it, Ginny. Once a month, we'll go out to dinner, theater, dancing or something. But once a week we'll go over to my parents have dinner, put the boys to bed at the Manor, and then go do something, just you and me."

"What's made you want to do this? You haven't taken me out to dinner in ages."

"That was a major mistake. I could spend the rest of my life looking into your eyes. My heart beats with excitement merely holding your hand. I want to know everything about you, Ginny. I want you to feel my love every time I touch you. I want to you to understand that I love you for who you are, not what you are."

She looked at him, baffled by his last statement.

"I love you because you're the fiercest witch with a wicked wand, who won't be pushed around. You can play and talk Quidditch equal to any wizard and you look ruddy well gorgeous in dress robes or tight slacks. The fact that you're my wife and the mother of my children is a bonus." He suckled her neck. "And the fact that you're a brilliant shag is a windfall."

"Mr. Malfoy, I do believe you're trying to seduce me."

"Never, my love. I'm simply loving you."

------------

Author's Notes:

First: A special thanks to my beta reader.

Second: There are three sex scenes that accompany this chapter. They can be found atWhat Is Love? In The Bedchamber Cookies chapters 5, 6, 7.

Third: This is the translation of the breakfast conversion:

"Cygnus, How are you doing this morning?" Lucius asked.

"I'm fine, Grandfather. And yourself?" Cam replied.

"I'm fine. Thank you. How do you like living at Black Hall?" Lucius continued.

"It's all right but I miss you and Grandmother. I'm very happy to be here this morning." Cam looked at Lucius teary eyed.

Lucius smiled at Cam. "I'm glad you are here also. I plan on coming home to luncheon with you."

"That would be wonderful."

"Serpens. What would you like for your birthday?" Lucius turned his attention to the littlest wizard at the table.

"I want a real dragon. He can live in your forest. Mummy won't let him live at our house." The little boy looked hopefully at his Grandfather.

"I'll not have dragon at my home either. Serpens darling, Grandmother has a number of toy catalogues in her parlor. We shall look at them today and find a fitting present for a wizard's third birthday," Narcissa said to the little boy's dismay.

Lucius looked at his eldest grandson. "Thuban, How are your studies coming along?"

"Good. Mummy said Professor Milkens will be coming to the Manor this afternoon. He is teaching me measurements, which is helpful for potion making."

"Would you like to accompany me to the office this morning?" Lucius inquired

"Yes, Daddy may I go?" Thuban answered and then looked at Draco.

"You want our French business partners to meet him?" Draco asked his father. Lucius nodded his head. Draco turned to Thuban. "Yes, you may go."

"Me too, Daddy," Serpens said.

"I want to go to the office too," Cam yelled.


	14. Chapter 14

**He's a Keeper. No, He's a Seeker.**

The late morning sunshine caused Ginny to wake. Draco must have opened the drapes only minutes before. As she stretched and breathed, she inhaled a beautiful fragrance that hadn't been present in the room at Leo's six o'clock feeding. She opened her eyes and looked around. A variety of fragrant flowers and accompanying notes was strewn about the room. Her dressing robe was on the chair, so she put it on and went over to the first note.

_Red roses to say I love you_.

She walked to the next note and read the card.

_Dozens of pink lilies to tell you of my perfect happiness with you, my love, and to ask you to please believe me when I say I love you and will change to make you happy and keep you with me always._

A note resting among yellow honeysuckle said,

_My promise to you of a new beginning. Be my partner, love. Help me build a beautiful life with you for us and our children._

A fourth note was nestled among more red roses blended together with white ones filling the rest of the room.

_These roses signify our union. I desire to one with you, my love, not a separate person, but one family._

On a silver tray lay a last note.

_Leo and I are waiting in my study for you. Remember we are going shopping in Muggle London. I love you. See you soon. _

After a quick shower, she put on her new red undergarments. Ginny normally would wear a nice shirt and Muggle jeans into London but for some reason she felt like dressing up. She took her little black dress out of the closet and a pair of comfortable black flats and put on her birthday jewelry, the interlocking hearts necklace, the four-leaf clover earrings and the dragon bracelet. She was playing with her hair deciding whether to wear it up, down or in a ponytail, when Draco entered her dressing room. He kissed her neck and looked at her in her mirror. "I like it down but I've noticed Leo pulls on it, go with the ponytail. Merlin, you are gorgeous."

"I thought you were waiting for me in your study?"

"I was but _your _son has no patience." On cue Leo cried from the other room.

She lowered the straps on her dress exposing her red satin bra. Draco smiled at her and walked with her over to their infant son.

"I'll send for the car while you're feeding him," he stated.

"Draco, the shop isn't that far from Diagon Alley. We don't need the car."

He kissed her forehead and pointed to the copy of the Prophet on the nightstand. "I don't think we want to go anywhere near Diagon Alley today."

------------

Thuban sat at the dining room table in Malfoy Manor. He wore an ear-to-ear grin as he looked at the front page of his grandfather's newspaper. Cam walked over to his older brother, disgust crossed his face when he saw the photo of his parents kissing on the front page. Thuban turned to the society page for the complete story. Serpens walked in with both Lucius and Narcissa right behind. The little wizard went over to his brothers and saw three more pictures of his parents. In one they were kissing again, another was of them and Leo in front of the park and the last captured them walking arm in arm leaving Zabini's restaurant.

"Mummy, Daddy, baby Leo," Serpens shouted happily.

"They took Leo to the park. They should have taken us too," Cam snarled.

Thuban rolled his eyes his brother. "They didn't take him to play. They're just standing in front of it."

"Cygnus, Serpens, take your seats, please," Lucius directed his grandsons.

Thuban remained where he was, the first seat to the left of the head of the table. Serpens sat on the first seat to the right, then Narcissa, then Cam. Lucius sat at the head of the table and placed his hand out to Thuban. "My paper, young man." Thuban folded up the paper and handed it back to Lucius. "It is only polite to obtain permission before you borrow other's possessions."

"I'm sorry, Grandfather," Thuban said, before bursting into a fit of laughter at his grandfather's expression upon seeing the front page.

It was one of the few times Lucius was unable to conceal his emotions. Although it was hard to tell if he was feeling was horror, amusement, disbelief or disapproval.

"Hush, Thuban," Narcissa whispered. "Darling, is something wrong?" She looked at Lucius.

He handed his wife the paper. Narcissa smiled when saw her son and daughter-in-law embracing on the front page. She sighed happily when she read the headline. _They say they're in LOVE_. "Oh Lucius, isn't this wonderful," Narcissa said dreamily eyes fixed on the photos. He stared at his wife of many years, disbelief and bewilderment quite clearly on his face. His jaw even dropped open momentarily before he caught himself.

Thuban couldn't hold back his laughter seeing his grandfather's demeanor and loss of control. The little wizard had his feet on his chair, his arms wrapped around his legs, laughing into his knees.

Narcissa quickly read the story on the society page and handed the paper back to Lucius. She stared at him coldly. "It's a wonderful story, darling. Ginevra handled the reporter very well." She turned to her still giggling grandson. "Thuban, if you do not stop your giggling and sit in your chair properly, you will be sent to your room without breakfast."

His grandmother's tone told him she meant business and his growling tummy made it easy to stop his giggling.

"I'm very sorry, Grandmother," Thuban said.

------------

The Rolls Royce stopped in front of Rigby & Peller, number 2 Hans Road. Although it was the most prestigious women's intimate apparel shop in Muggle London, few of their clientele arrived in such style. Draco and Ginny looked like a wealthy Muggle couple and all eyes were on them as the driver removed the pram from the trunk.

"Draco, this shop…" Ginny started.

"Is the best in M... London. You deserve nothing less." He turned to the driver. "Meet us in front of Harrods at two o'clock. The driver nodded and left the couple.

A doorman opened the door for them. The store manager walked up to Draco and shook his hand.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Draco nodded at the man. "It's my pleasure to serve you today. Mrs. Kenton sends her apologies but she had to attend a pressing business matter. Carol will be fitting Mrs. Malfoy this afternoon. This way."

The man guided them to a private area with a sitting room and a fitting room. "Sara, please bring the Malfoys some tea," the manager told an assistant, while the saleswoman took Ginny into the fitting room.

Ginny could see Draco talking to the manager before both men left the sitting room, Draco taking Leo with him.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I'll first take your measures for your custom garments. Then we'll show you our selection of ready to wear nursing apparel."

Ginny's mind spun, never had she been fitted for bras and knickers. But then, she had never been fitted for a dress or robe until she become engaged to Draco. Now practically every garment in her closet was tailor made. She was a little taken aback when Carol informed her that her current bra was not the proper size, but when Sara brought what was deemed to be the proper size bra and Ginny placed it on, she understood. Not only was the bra more comfortable, it made her chest look a lot nicer in her opinion.

After the fitting, Ginny expected to be taken to the main shop but she wasn't. She was guided to the settee and poured a cup of tea as garments were brought to her. She had selected three different styles of bras and knickers sets before Draco came back in and sat next to her. Sara poured him a cup of tea.

"Those are the styles you like, Love?" Draco pointed and Ginny nodded. "What colors do you want?"

After a short discussion, Ginny placed her order with Carol, "I'll take those three styles in red, green, brown, tan, white, and black." Both Sara and Carol left the room leaving Ginny, Draco and baby Leo alone.

Ginny turned to her husband. "I really don't need twenty-one new pairs of knickers."

He smirked at her with lust filled eyes. "You may. They look a lot more delicate than your old ones. One wrong tug and they may be ruined."

She elbowed him in the side. "You'll just have to be more patient then."

"I'd rather buy you a couple hundred pairs of those knickers."

She rolled her eyes at him but didn't reply, Sara and Carol were reentering the room. Carol lay a book of lingerie styles in front of Ginny and Sara set down three books of material. Draco indicated to Sara that the material in the top book was not of high enough quality and without Ginny noticing she removed it.

Ginny selected three different styles and materials for custom nightgowns and, at Draco's insistence, matching robes. They were informed that it would be four weeks before the gowns would be ready but after a discussion with the manager and a number of extra pounds added to the cost, delivery date was moved up to five days. Draco arranged to have their driver pick up the purchases and the family left the shop heading to Knightsbridge.

The street was packed with Muggles. The wizarding couple had fun teasing each other quietly about what many of the items in the Muggle shop where used for. They laughed at the number of Muggles who appeared to have phones growing out of their ears. After walking behind a woman for several minutes while she detailed everything she saw to her husband over her phone, Ginny whispered to Draco, "For goodness sake, why didn't she just bring him with her?"

As they walked by a small bookshop, a title in the window display caught Ginny's attention. _**Two Weeks to a Flatter Tummy**._ She stopped Draco and they went into the store. When Draco turned his nose up at his surroundings, Ginny exhaled, rolled her eyes and shot him a look. He kissed her cheek. "Sorry, I'm working on it," he whispered. They approached a middle-aged saleswoman.

Ginny smiled at the woman sweetly. "I'm looking for an exercise book that explains how to lose the weight I gained during my pregnancy and how to flatten by abdominal region."

Draco looked his wife up and down. "What do you need that for? You're beautiful! I don't see a problem with your shape, and there isn't any fat on you."

She turned to him and touched just above her pelvic area. "Are you blind, look at this!"

He smirked at her, lust in his eyes. "That's nothing. Give me a couple of weeks and I'll work it off you." He pinched her behind and gave her a sexy chuckle. She blushed when she realized the sale woman heard the whole exchange. The older woman smiled and led Ginny away from her husband.

"Here are a number of books, dear. This one is our best seller." She handed Ginny a book and walked to another section. "We have a number of books on infant care for first time parents."

Ginny laughed. "No thanks. He's our fourth. I believe we have infant care down. But if you have a book explaining how to deal with a stubborn almost six year old who believes he knows more than his parents, I might be interested."

The woman was shocked. "Four children! A six year old! Honey, you must have been a child yourself when you had your first. You can't be over twenty-two now."

"I'll be twenty-five in August. I married just before I turned eighteen, and Thuban was born ten months later." Ginny said proudly. She would have loved to show the woman a picture of her children, but she didn't have any muggle photos of them.

The woman looked over at Draco, who was sitting on the floor in the children's section with Leo lying in front of him. He had a stuffed green train in his hand that squeaked. Every time toy squeaked Leo moved his arms and legs. The woman looked at Ginny. "He's a keeper, dear."

"No, he's a Seek…" Ginny stopped with she saw the woman's confused expression. "What do you mean by 'He's a keeper?' "

"Your husband. I've seen all types you know. Men aren't the bookshop sort. Their wives and girlfriends have to drag them in. He's patient, he loves his baby and he truly hadn't noticed your little pouch until you pointed it out. He's a keeper. The kind of man one holds onto with both arms tightly so he never thinks of other women. I'd hold on to him if he were mine."

They walked over to Draco and the baby. "We have a collection of books that go along with the toys." She pointed to the other stuffed trains in front of Draco. "They're very popular with boys eight and under. All of the trains have names. The one you're holding is named Percy."

Draco dropped the train as if it was on fire. Ginny giggled at him and he pointed at another green train. "What's its name?"

The saleswoman was flabbergasted but replied, "Henry"

Still giggling Ginny whispered to the woman, "I have a brother named Percy. Needless to say, they don't get along." The saleswoman nodded her understanding.

Draco picked up Leo and the toy, placing both in the pram. "Son, you may have Henry. He's bigger anyway."

Draco eyed the wooden Thomas the Tank Engine railway set. "My older sons would like this train set, if it came with normal trains."

"We sell those trains to boys up to age twelve. Your wife said your oldest is around six?" the saleswoman replied.

"Thuban will be six in June, but he wouldn't like faces on his trains. He would think they were baby toys."

"Draco, I think the boys would like them," Ginny said.

Draco shook his head and picked up one of the larger play sets. "I'm only getting it because Serpens will like them." He looked at the saleswoman. "Do you have any trains without faces?"

"No, we don't but the toy store down the street does."

"Thank you for the information." He looked at Ginny. "Did you find what you wanted, love?" Ginny nodded. "Wonderful, shall we make our purchases then?"

----------

Narcissa and Serpens played in the shallow end of the pool, where the water was only a foot deep. Thuban swam freely in the deep end of the pool with Lucius watching him. Cam stood at the edge of the pool with his arms folded and his nostrils flaring. He called out to Lucius. "Grandfather, when are we going home?"

"Cygnus, stop asking. I have already told you that your parents will be here for afternoon tea around three." Lucius growled at the child.

"What could they be doing? Saturday is our day with Daddy, not hers."

"Cygnus darling, show your grandfather how well you can dive," Narcissa asked.

"Why couldn't they take us with them? We're good boys. Besides it's _our_ day."

Lucius snorted _good boys_ under his breath.

"Darling, sometimes parents need time to themselves," Narcissa offered.

"But, they took Leo," Cam huffed.

"Yes, but he's a baby. He sleeps most of the time, so they still have a lot of time to themselves."

"I didn't bother them or cause problems," Cam spat.

Lucius smirked but contained his mirth. "Cygnus, are you going to brood all day?"

"I'm not brooding. Something's wrong. They only spend time alone at night, or when going to a social party. It's our time with Daddy, Saturday morning and afternoon. Everything is changing. I don't like it."

"I believe we'll be seeing a number of changes in your parents' habits, Cygnus. Stop worrying and enjoy yourself, darling. Your parents' wanting to be alone is a very good change. Now, please show your Grandfather how beautifully you can dive."

"I don't want anymore things to change unless it changes back to the way things were before Leo came. I miss living here. It's not fair. Nobody asked me what I wanted." Tears started to roll down Cam's little face. "Nobody cares what I want."

Thuban placed a hand on the poolside next to where Cam stood. "Stop being a selfish spoiled brat." He splashed his younger brother.

In anger Cam stomped on Thuban's hand. The older boy grabbed his brother's leg with his uninjured hand and pulled him, causing Cam to start falling backwards on the brick pool deck. Using wandless magic Lucius was able to slow down Cam's fall, while Narcissa made a large cushion appear on the deck behind him.

"I hate you, Thuban," Cam yelled from the ground.

Thuban had climbed out of the pool and was standing over his brother. "I don't like you very much either," he spat holding his injured hand.

"Thuban, sit down," Lucius demanded, while pointing at a chair across the deck.

"I did't mean for him to fall," the older boy said in a shaky voice. "He's just…" the little wizard stammered. "He really hurt my hand."

"Do not make me tell you again, Thuban," Lucius growled. Narcissa had Serpens with her and she was already babying Cam and cooing over the uninjured children. Thuban realized he would be getting no sympathy from either of his grandparents and sadly walked over to the chair and sat.

The unfairness of this situation and his life in general ran through the boy's mind. How he wished he were Cam, Serpens, or even baby Leo. Being the oldest wasn't easy, and being the next Malfoy heir made it even harder. His grandfather demanded a lot of him; he had to be the smartest, the best at every game of skill, and display the best behavior. His brothers could get away with anything.

He looked down at his aching hand. His ring and little fingers were swelling and had purple bruises on them. He placed his hand in his armpit hoping to stop the throbbing. His grandparents were still checking over Cam, who had turned on the waterfall. Narcissa was rocking him in her arms. Thuban felt a tear on the side of his face and wiped it away. He needed to be cuddled too, but there was no one at the Manor who'd do that. Grandfather wasn't a cuddler and Grandmother was to busy with Cam. Tears rolled freely down his face now. Even if his daddy and mummy showed up right now, he doubted he'd be cuddled. Daddy would be mad at him for not controlling his anger, and Mummy would be too. His crying turned into an all out bawling jag.

Lucius looked angrily at his eldest grandson, in his opinion the little wizard had nothing to be crying about, yet. "What is your problem?"

The words that escaped Thuban's mouth next even shocked him at first. "I want my grandpa!" This declaration stopped Cam's false tears and he sat up to watch the goings on. Thuban thought about his statement. _I want my grandpa_. _Yes, it was the truth. He wanted his Grandpa Weasley. He understood all about brothers and that sometimes the little brother was in the wrong. I bet he's even a cuddler, _the Malfoy heir thought.

Thuban wiped away some tears and looked right into his grandfather's eyes. "I want my Grandpa Weasley. He knows all about brothers." The little wizard displayed his injured hand to Lucius. "See, what Cam did to my hand! It really hurts!"

Even from across the pool deck, Narcissa could tell Thuban's fingers were broken. "Cygnus, how dare you? That was horrible," she hissed while hurrying to Thuban's side. She quickly healed the boy's fingers and, to his surprise, kissed each one. She then cuddled the boy and whispered softly into his ear. "Grandmother is so sorry, Thuban. I didn't know."

Lucius approached his eldest grandson slowly. His emotions ran the gamut from anger to heartbreak. He couldn't believe that his beloved grandson, the Malfoy heir no less, wanted Arthur Weasley. _What had he done to the boy to cause this? Or was the boy playing him for a fool? _

His face was filled with sadness when he looked into Thuban's eyes. The little wizard looked back. "Don't be sad, Grandfather. I love you. Grandpa just knows how clever little brothers can be and he doesn't expect as much from me."

----------

Draco and Ginny sat in a hidden bench in Hyde Park. They needed some peace and quiet from the busy shopping streets, and Leo was in need of being fed. Her new son reminded her of Thuban when he nursed. No only did he get down to business right away, but he wouldn't nurse if he were covered. He wanted to look into his mother's eyes as he fed, which meant that Ginny didn't nurse in front of many people. But she didn't mind, she loved looking at her baby too. Besides, Draco had positioned himself and the pram so that if anyone did walk by they couldn't see anything.

As the baby nursed, Draco noticed a man in a brown shirt off in the distance. He had seen the man a number of times last night and today. He pretended to have something on his hands. "Ginny love, I need to wash my hands. I'll be back," he said before kissing her cheek and leaving.

It didn't take him long before he was behind the man. He put his wand in between his shoulder blades. "Who sent you to follow my wife?" Draco hissed.

"I don't understand, mate. I'm not following anyone."

"Really, you just happened to be in a wizarding park last night and a _Muggle_ park today. Now, why are you following my wife?" Draco pushed his wand into the man's back.

"Watch the wand!"

"Demanding for a wizard in your position. Now, one last time, why are you following my wife?"

"I'm merely to watch her and report her activities back to Mihailov."

Draco spun the man around and placed his wand at the man's heart. "Leave now, and don't return! If I see you within a thousand meters of my wife or if anything happens to her, I will hunt you down and _kill you with my bare hands!_"

He lowered his wand and let the other wizard Apparate away. _Damn my family! First Aunt Bella trying to turn Cam against Ginny, and now what in hell is Father up to?_ He hurried back to Ginny, reminding himself to hide his anger. He didn't know what to do actually. Spending the next two hours with Ginny enjoying the rest of the afternoon would be nice. But he needed to have a discussion with his father, now!

Ginny was placing the baby on her shoulder to burp him when Draco returned. "Ginny, you look a little tired to me. And I'm a worn out myself. Would you mind if we went back to the Manor?" Draco inquired.

She placed Leo into the pram. "My feet are a little sore. Let's go."

The driver dropped them at the Manor at one o'clock. They left the pram and most of their shopping in the trunk and sent the car to Black Hall for unloading. Ginny carried the baby in her arms and held his new train with her hand. Draco put his arm around her waist guiding her inside the house. A house elf appeared as they stepped into the foyer.

"Where are my parents?" Draco demanded.

"Master and Mistress is being in the pool area with young master's children."

He dismissed the elf and took Leo from Ginny before heading to swimming pool.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Serpens yelled and dashed for Draco as soon as his parents appeared. Thuban and Cam started to run for their parents also, but the clearing of Lucius' throat stopped the older boys.

"I missed you, Mummy," Thuban said hugging Ginny. He stepped away from her and showed her his fingers. "Mummy, Cam stepped on my fingers and Grandmother had to heal them."

"Cam was a _bad boy!" _Serpens announced then stepped behind his father for protection.

"Cygnus and Thuban had a minor physical altercation. We can discuss it in my study later, Draco."

Ginny bit back her words, Lucius always insisted on talking to Draco privately about the boys' misbehavior. Draco nodded at his father, happy to have a reason to speak with him alone. He handed Ginny the baby, said his hellos to his mother and other two boys.

"Father, let's go to your study now. I'd like to get the boys home soon."

Lucius nodded and the men left the pool area. Narcissa guided Ginny over to a table, where she transfigured a towel into a cozy blanket to lay the baby on. Ginny laid Leo on it and then sat at the table with her mother-in-law. A house elf served tea to the women and Narcissa directed another to take the boys to play in the yard next to the pool.

"Ginevra, the article in Prophet this morning was perfect. You handled that horrid Skeeter woman beautifully. The kiss was a bit too much but I believe my son was likely the cause for that."

Ginny giggled, "Draco does get carried away at times." She took a drink of her tea. "Were there any problems besides Cygnus and Thuban fighting?"

"No, no. The boys were very well behaved. But," Narcissa paused not sure if you should say anything. "Ginevra, I don't want to intrude, but have you and Draco conferred with the boys about all that's happened? They seem very confused."

"We discussed a number of things with them on holiday, but it seems things change everyday. I can guess what started their fight. Cygnus was upset about Draco being with me this morning and not him."

Narcissa patted her hand. "You know your children very well, dear."

"Some things I know well. Thuban has lashed out at Draco and my parents because of all the changes in his life. But he seems very happy with Draco and me spending more time together. Serpens appears fine with the changes but I'm not sure if that is because he is so young or because he's too busy thinking of what gifts he wants for his birthday." Ginny drank some more tea and then sighed. "Cam, he's a hard one. He's blaming me for all the changes, I think. But Draco believes it may have some thing to do with Bellatrix."

Narcissa nodded her head. "She can be a little… well let's just say that Bella is not as open to change. I was thinking the same thing myself. Draco and I will chat with her."

"That would be wonderful. He and I should also sit down with the boys and discuss our new schedule."

"How was your shopping trip?" Narcissa asked excitedly.

"Wonderful. Draco spoiled me. And the Muggles were quite entertaining. They do the strangest things. They have these things… cell phones… they're like two-way mirrors. Many of them spend hours on them telling the person on the other end everything they're seeing and doing," Ginny said.

"What nonsense!" Narcissa interjected. "Why don't they simply invite their friend on their shopping trip?"

Ginny nodded, "That's what I was wondering."

The boys came back into the pool house. Serpens crawled into Ginny's lap and rubbed his little eyes. She kissed his forehead and gently patted his back. He fell asleep in short order.

Narcissa whispered, "He has always been an easy child to please."

On his way to his grandmother, Cam passed by Leo. He saw the train for the first time and pointed to it. "Leo got a new toy! Look Thuban, Leo got a new toy."

Cam stood glaring at the toy and the baby, while Thuban lay on his belly and closely examined the train. "This train has a face. How babyish!"

The younger boy looked at the toy again. "How silly!"

Ginny sighed, Draco was right. Well, he's likely the one who forced the boys to outgrown toys so quickly.

Thuban squeezed the train and it squeaked. Leo's eyes turned to the noise. "He likes it." Thuban made train sounds and moved it back and forth. Leo's eyes seemed to follow the train. "Cam, watch he's looking at it."

"I don't care," Cam spat. He looked at Ginny put both hands on his hips and started to snarl at her.

Narcissa coughed causing Cam to turn to her. She smiled at the boy. "I will keep the promise I made to you Friday, Cygnus. So, it would be wise if you think before you speak."

He nodded at his grandmother and then turned to Ginny. "Mummy. Did you buy any toys for us?"

"Yes, we did. They are awaiting you at home."

He hugged his mother best he could with Serpens asleep in her lap. "Thank you, Mummy."

Thuban walked over and hugged her too then whispered, "Grandmother promised Cam, that she'd take her wand to his bottom if he spoke ill of you or rudely to you again."

------------

As Draco sat down in the armchair next to the fireplace in Lucius study, he let his anger surface. There would be no holding back, he had nothing to lose now. He had received the remainder of his inheritance from his grandfather upon turning twenty-five. He was considered one of the best businessman in the wizarding world and could acquire employment with any number of companies if Lucius was enraged enough to fire him. Draco relaxed into the armchair and smirked, realizing the charge in their positions. For years Lucius held what Draco desired, but now he controlled what his father much loved.

The sound of Lucius' voice caused his hostility to stir again. "Would you care for a drink, Draco?"

"No!" he nearly shouted.

Lucius turned to his son, bewildered at his abrupt answer. He could see the rage building in the wizard. "Draco, I assure you Cam and Thuban had nothing more then a small brothers' quarrel. It is nothing to get upset over and I have left their punishment in your hands," Lucius said calmly as he went to sit.

Draco sprung from his chair when Lucius was only halfway down causing the older wizard to resume his standing position. "My anger has nothing to do with my sons behavior!" Draco raged. "I cornered your man today, Father. I saw him following Ginevra yesterday and today. I have no idea what you are up to, but it stops now!"

"Draco, I assure you…." Lucius started remaining calm.

"You assure me? No, Father, it is I who will assure you. I promise you, Father, if any bad fate befalls my wife, you will never see your grandchildren or me again." Draco stood toe to toe with his father. "I love Ginevra with all my being. I will not be happy without her. I implore you, father, leave us be." Draco turned and headed for the door.

"Draco, son," Lucius pleaded. Having never before heard this tone from his father, Draco turned to look at him. "I was merely making sure the Weasleys were not interfering. It was only for her safety."

"I don't believe you." Draco turned back to the door but looked at his father before opening it. "I have nothing more to say to you until you have assured me that your men have been called off. And Father, my sons will not be visiting nor will you be welcome in my home until it is done."

------------

Draco and Ginny walked into the Grande Hall where all Ministry events were held. He hated these events, while he disliked any Saturday Night event that didn't have a dance. It's hard to romance one's wife without dancing, and at Ministry events it was doubly hard. Many of the Weasley boys were always at them. They always popped up at the wrong times or they kept Ginny busy all evening.

He and Ginny had never been seated with anyone in her family for these dinners, but tonight might be different. Her father was being promoted and the Ministry always had special tables for the family. Draco still did have hope. The tables only sat ten. _Molly, Arthur, Ginny's six brothers, and two of her brothers were married, _he thought before looking at the seating chart.

Draco groaned, "Bloody hell."

"What's the problem?" Ginny whispered.

"They have me sitting next to the Weasel."

Ginny took hold of his hand and patted it. "I'll trade you places."

"Thank you." He thought for a minute. "Ginny, we're seeing your family tonight can't we skip the Burrow tomorrow."

She stopped and spun in front of him. "No, we can't. I want to show off my sons tomorrow."

"Oh, forgot about that. Sorry, Love." He pulled her close and started to kiss her when two different hands slapped him on opposite sides of his back.

"There was a _lovely _photo of you doing just that in the Prophet this morning," George stated.

"Didn't you get enough of that last night?" said Fred.

"Randy little bugger isn't he," replied George.

"Can't have you making a scene here." Fred had taken Draco by the arm and was pulling him to the table.

"We had to stop you before the whole family saw and lost their appetite."

"Poor Ron couldn't eat his breakfast after seeing the prophet this morning."

The Weasley table was full by the time the twins dragged Draco over too it. Ginny started to sit down which caused him to break free of Fred. "Excuse me. I need to help my wife." Draco moved quickly. "Would you like anything from the bar, Love?" he asked and she shook her head. He whispered to Ginny, "Which one's Fred?" Ginny pointed and Draco greeted everyone while he stood.

"Fred, George, Bill," he nodded after each name.

"Madam Weasley, bonsoir. Vous semblez beau en tant que toujours," he said to Fleur.

She smiled brightly at him. "Merci, Monsieur Malfoy. Vous semblez bon ce soir également. Sensation librement pour m'appeler, Fleur."

"Sentez-vous libre pour employer mon prénom également." Draco bit back a sneer and addressed Hermione. "Hermione, you look well this evening."

"Thank you, Mal… Draco," Hermione replied half choking on his first name.

"Mrs. Weasley, you look lovely this evening."

"Thank you, Draco. Please call me, Molly."

"Very well, Molly."

"Congratulations, Mr. Weasley. It took the Ministry long enough."

"Thank you, Draco. Call me Arthur, son."

"Very well, Arthur."

Draco exhaled and braced himself for his next greeting. This one could be the difference between a very enjoyable shag, a cold back, or an evening in his own bedchamber. "Ron, it's nice to see you," Draco said in such a joy filled tune that one would have thought he was addressing his best mate. The twins started the snickering and it quickly spread around the table to everyone except Draco and Ron. Ginny tugged on her husband's slacks lightly to prod him to sit. He looked at her in disbelief as he sat. _How dare she giggle at him for trying to be nice to her brothers. _

Ginny kissed his cheek and whispered, "You over did that a little. But I love you for trying."

"I love you too, Gin," Draco replied just above a whisper. It wouldn't hurt her family to hear him say it.

Molly and Fleur sighed at the declaration.

"We know, Malfoy. We read all about it in the Prophet," Bill stated cheekly and received a not-so-gentle pat on the leg from his wife.

"Ah, Fred, love is in the air," George said in a dreamy high-pitched voice.

Molly cleared her throat stopping Fred's reply and quieting the table for a short time.

"Don't you have a clock, Malfoy?" Ron asked.

Ginny whacked her brother. "Be nice, Ronald. We're late because I over slept and while I was in the shower Cam got his hands on my wand and transfigured my shoes into field mice."

"I'm sure you have more than one pair of shoes, Ginny," Ron hissed.

Draco smiled slightly. "He got the whole lot and half of mine before I caught him." To his misfortune, a snicker escaped him.

"It isn't funny, Draco. Where were you?" Ginny asked.

"I was ambushed by our other children. They out number me. And I beg to differ with you, sweetheart, but seeing a hundred mice, some of them only partially transfigured, was hilarious."

Everyone at the table laughed. Fred and George mumbled something that sounded like, "Good man, Cam."

Ginny smiled. "Well, it was entertaining watching you and the boys chase the mice. And it was comical when one transfigured back to a shoe when it was only halfway in a wall crack." She began to frown. "But a number of them were ruined."

Draco kissed her cheek. "I know this will disappoint you, Love, but it looks like you'll have to good shopping for more next week."

"Well, if I have too."

"Cam can transfigure at only four years old?" Fleur questioned.

Draco smirked proudly. "It was his first try, too. The spell had a short life, between ten to twenty minutes."

"Which was long enough for a number of them to make their way to the grounds," Ginny replied.

Draco laughed, "We'll be finding shoes everywhere for months. Cam's going to be a handful for McGonagall."

"Why would he be McGonagall's problem? Rumor has it that your children won't be going to Hogwarts?" Ron spat.

"We plan on sending most of our children to Hogwarts," Draco replied.

"Most?" Molly questioned.

"We still have five years to decide, Mum, but it might be better for Thuban if he attends Beauxbatons," Ginny said.

"Do _you_ really think that, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Beauxbaton is a very good school. I want Gabriel to attend it also," Fleur added.

"Can we change the subject please? There's no reason to discussion things that are four and five years away," Bill asked. It was obvious that he didn't want to argue with his own wife.

"Right now, yes I do. Thuban loves working at the office and if the business keeps growing in France, he'll be needed to run the offices there when he is grown. Plus, do you have any idea of the number of children who will be in his class at Hogwarts?" Ginny inquired.

"Two-fold of any other," Bill answered. "Gabe is a year ahead of them. McGonagall is already thinking about how they will handle that class."

After looking around the table, Draco realized how to change the topic. "Where are Charlie and Percy?"

"Merlin be. He noticed some of us were missing," Ron quipped.

"Ronald Weasley, behave yourself," Molly scolded.

Draco focused on keeping a straight face. Laughing at Ron wasn't as much fun as shagging his wife. He was secretly hoping that the Weasel would keep trying to bate him. He wasn't going to fall for it and it only improved his chances for a good boy shag.

"Charlie's on a special assignment for the Ministry. Dragon smuggling is on the raise in the Isles. He's been very busy lately. They collected a full grown Fireball the other day," Arthur stated.

"They're going after a Ukrainian Ironbelly tonight," Bill added.

"How in the magical world could you hide one of those? It would take two-dozen wizards to contain that beast. If you were going to keep a dragon why would you not choose an Antipodean Opaleye? They're the safest and dragon parts are dragon parts when it comes to potions and wands. All types of dragons work equally well." Draco interjected.

"For a business man you know a lot about dragons, Malfoy," Ron hissed.

Draco chuckled, "Much to my father's dismay, I believe Serpens is a great deal like his Uncle Charlie. He can't get enough information about the fire breathing flying beasts. Our other two like dragons too, just like most young wizards. But Serpens has to have all the real facts about them. No storybook dragons for my little wizard."

"Where's Percy, Mum?" Ginny asked.

Narcissa Malfoy patted Draco on the shoulder. "Pardon me, everyone. I'm so sorry to interrupted." She turned to Draco handing him a scroll. "I'm sorry, darling but your father insisted I bring this over to you the instant we arrived." While his mother talked to Ginny. Draco read the scroll. "Ginevra, you look lovely this evening and very well rested."

"Thank you, Narcissa. I was able to take a short nap."

"I will see you later, dears," she said turning to walk away.

"Mother," Draco called. "Let Father know we will see him at dinner Monday night."

Narcissa gave Draco a puzzled look but nodded and walked away. Ginny addressed her husband, "What was that all about, Draco? Your father already knew we were coming for dinner and what's in that scroll?"

"It's relates to business, sweetheart. We can discuss it at home this evening if you like," he replied.

"I want to know now. Remember no secrets," she whispered into his ear.

In front of her family wasn't the place to have a conversation about his father. He would tell her at home tonight or tomorrow morning. He didn't want to worry her but it would be safer for her if she knew. But how was he going to get her to drop it. An evil thought came to mind.

"Ginny, love, have you told your mother about your midwitch's appointment?"

She whispered to her husband, "Draco, she'll…"

"Is everything alright, Ginny?" Molly asked worriedly. The entire table grew quiet.

"It went well, Mum, nothing to worry about."

"Well, if having your midwitch recommending you see a Healer Monday is nothing," Draco added.

Ginny gave Draco a piercing look as Molly started questioning her only daughter.

------------


	15. Chapter 15

**Promises! Promises!**

Draco felt quite proud of himself as he crawled back into bed with Ginny. He had dressed all three older boys, given them each a pain-au-chocolat and sent them to the stables with a couple of house elves to feed the horses. He had an hour with his wife now and he planned to make the best of it. They were moving from heavy petting into full action when there was a knock at the door.

"Daddy, Daddy, Grandmother and Aunt Bella are here!" Thuban yelled through the door.

"Bloody hell!" Draco groaned in pleasure before whispering into his wife neck. "I'm so sorry, Gin. I didn't mean to. I lost focus."

Ginny giggled into her husband's chest. In their almost seven years of marriage, she could count the number of times he left her behind on one hand. And his remorse for those events made for mind-blowing sex the next time. "It's all right, Honey. But you owe me one." She patted his shoulder. "Get going before your mother…"

"Daddy, Grandmother said if you're not out in ten minutes she's coming in. I'm sorry for bothering you but Grandmother told me to. Will you still take me flying?" Draco put on his robe and headed for his room.

Ginny bestowed an angry eye on her husband. "He was awake?"

Draco gave her a pouting look. "I needed you, Love."

"Daddy, we had to tell Grandmother you were awake. She was yelling at Tipsy for feeding us pain-au-chocolat for breakfast."

"You fed him a chocolate pastry for _breakfast_? Wait, he said _us_. Draco, are all the boys awake?" she hissed at her husband.

Draco raised his wand and removed the charm. He opened the door a crack and looked at Thuban. "I'm going to my chambers, mate. Tell your grandmother I'll be down in ten minutes." The little boy nodded and walked off. Draco turned to see his wife glaring at him. He was caught. He knew Ginny wouldn't be happy with his actions but she wouldn't have found out if his mother hadn't come over so early this morning. He gave his wife his most charming smile. "You're too alluring for me to pass up, Love. Last night was outstanding, I needed more."

"Draco, are all the boys awake?" Ginny asked firmly. It had taken all of her strength not to smile back at him.

He looked over at the cradle. "Not all the boys," he said with a smirk.

She put her robe on and started for the bathroom. She passed him on her way and kissed his cheek. "Next time, tell me they're awake and have the house elves feed them a full breakfast."

"I promise, Love," he said with a smirk.

----------

"Good morning, everyone," Draco said as he walked into the dining room. It didn't surprise him to find the boys sitting at the table eating a full breakfast. His mother was sitting in Ginny's normal spot between Serpens and Cam and Bellatrix was sitting on the other side of Cam. The witches were drinking tea and talking with the children.

"Daddy, Serpens and I didn't bother you, so we still get to go flying right?" Cam asked.

Draco started to sit but a noise at the door stopped him. "Daddy should have time to take you flying before we have to leave," Ginny said entering the room. Narcissa stood up and started to move. "Narcissa, it's fine, you can remain there."

"I want to speak with Thuban anyway, Ginevra."

Thuban stood and helped Narcissa into a chair next to him, while Draco did the same for Ginny. He walked back to his chair and sat down.

"Mother, do you mind if I have a cup of tea before we talk?" Draco asked.

"Eat breakfast, Draco dear. Bella and I would enjoy visiting with the children. How are you feeling, Ginevra?"

"I'm fine, thank you, Narcissa. But Draco seems to think differently." Ginny sneered at him.

"Your mother agreed with me last night," Draco added, "we'll discuss it later."

"I'm going to be three really soon!" Serpens said looking at Bellatrix. He wasn't sure if she remembered. "Grandmother and Mummy won't let Daddy or Grandfather buy me a dragon. Does Lestrange Mansion have room for a dragon?"

All eyes turned to Bellatrix, Narcissa gave her sister a meaningful look. Bella laughed before she answered. "We have room at the Mansion for a dragon, but there are a number of Potion Masters who visit us."

Serpens shook his head. "A dragon isn't safe around Potion Masters."

"We'll have to show your Aunt Bella the play equipment you picked out," Narcissa interjected.

"Play equipment, Mother?"

"Daddy, we all picked out something. There's this really great pirate ship. It even has cannons that work," Thuban excitedly informed his father.

"I want a castle. It has cannons too," Serpens almost yelled.

"I want a tree house," Cam stated looking at Bella. "It can fit in the big tree out back."

"And how much of our grounds will this play equipment take up?" Draco asked.

"They're charmed, Draco. You can reduce their size when the children aren't playing in them," Narcissa answered. Although her son was a very good father most of the time, he had a little too much Lucius in him when it came to his house and its grounds. He disliked toys on the lawn or in any room except the playroom or the boys' bedchambers.

"We looked at a toy catalog too," Serpens said. "I picked lots of things." He looked wide-eyed at Narcissa. "Grandmother, Mummy and Daddy got us neat trains. There's a book saying there're more."

"The train tracks are like building blocks you can made different layouts with them. We'll show you after breakfast," Thuban added.

"It's a Muggle toy. It would be a lot more fun if it was magic," Cam spouted.

----------

Draco took his mother and aunt to the library. He wanted to talk privately with them but not make it seem like a punishment for his aunt. The plan was to keep it very low key. Narcissa and Bella sat on the settee and Draco sat in an armchair across from them.

"First thing, mother, I hope you can help us. Molly agrees Ginevra needs more rest. Ginevra won't allow me to obtain a nanny and it would likely add stress if I did. But she has agreed to letting the family help. I was wondering if you could help with the children twice a week while I'm at the office?"

Narcissa couldn't contain her enthusiasm. She had always helped with her grandsons and missed having them around daily. "I can come over everyday if you need, son, around eight?"

"Thank you Mother, but we will only be needing you on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Mrs. Weasley will be helping Ginevra the other days. We will need you to watch the boys this Monday and any other day that Ginny won't be at home."

"Draco, darling," Bella drew, "Do you really think it's safe or wise to have those people around the children?"

"It's very safe with all the wards on the house and when Ginny is here. As for wise, Molly wouldn't stop fussing over Gin at the banquet after hearing about her health and she loves the boys." He turned to Narcissa. "The boys are confused right now with all the changes, so we are setting up a new schedule for them. Mother, we would like to schedule a weekly dinner with you and Father every Friday evening. If you like we can have dinner at the Manor, and the boys can spend the night."

"That's a lovely idea, Draco." Narcissa smiled at her son. She wouldn't need to check with Lucius. He missed his grandsons deeply and would be delighted to spend Friday evenings and Saturday mornings with them.

"Aunt Bella, I think we should arrange your visits also. It would be best if you came when Mother was here." He smirked at his aunt. "I wouldn't want the boys to see wand play between you and Molly."

Narcissa smiled at her sister. "We will make Friday dinners a family affair. You and Rudolph will join us."

"I will visit the boys around ten each Tuesday and Thursday. But Draco, I still believe it is unwise to have those people around the boys so often. They are not of our class and…"

"Aunt Bella, those people are their family. And they are not that bad. Look at Ginny's brother Bill. He is a director at Gringotts now and attends many of the same society events we do," Draco answered.

"But he is still below us as is all of _her_ family."

"Aunt Bella, please. I know your opinions and _I tell you now to keep them to yourself. You will no longer speak ill of my wife to our children. You will treat Ginny and her family with respect_ _or you will no longer be welcome in my home,_" Draco hissed at his aunt.

Bellatrix turned to her sister. "Cissy, are you going to sit there and let your son talk to me in that tone?"

"Bella, they are Draco's children, and it is his home."

"I never!" Bella exhaled.

"Please, Aunt Bella. Do as I ask. Cam… Cygnus loves you. I don't want to cause him pain by not allowing you to visit with him. But I promise I will if you do not stop bad mouthing Ginny in front of my sons."

"But she is…"

Draco stood. "My wife, the mother of my children and the witch who holds my heart. She is as good as anyone and better than most. You can leave…"

"Draco, sit down. It is not necessary. Bella will agree to your wishes." Narcissa looked at her sister.

"Ginevra is not the same person you married. She behaves as an aristocrat now," Bella started. "I didn't agree with her Muggle loving attitude but I will not discuss it with Cygnus or the other children."

"Thank you, Aunt Bella."

"Draco, I understand you are trying to keep your family together but you are letting her lead you around by your nose." She cackled, "Or is it your genitals she has you by?"

Draco growled at his aunt. "I'm not being lead by anything. I am the head of my house and I am making the rules."

Bella patted Draco on the cheek. "Keep saying that to yourself, Draco darling, and one day you may even believe it. I must be going. Have a good day, my boy. I'll see you here Tuesday at ten, Narcissa. I'll keep my opinions to myself around your sons."

Bellatrix left the room. She would bide her time for now. Cygnus was a Black after all. The Weasleys would not be able to turn him against her, not as long as he lived in Black Hall. The portraits would explain his place in the world to him. _Yes, the portraits she thought. I will talk to my father's portrait when I get home. I will have him talk to both Cygnus and Draco._

----------

Draco flew around the grounds with his sons for an hour. Flying always tired them out and he really didn't need three hyperactive boys running around the Burrow. It was going to be a difficult day without that and he needed to have some daddy-son time with them. They were all a little upset that they hadn't done much with him since Thursday night.

He landed by the woods beyond the stables. He needed to talk to them about a couple of things that were going to change in their family life. He uncoupled Serpens' harness from his own and placed the boy on the ground. When Draco sat down by one of the tall black trees all three boys came over. Thuban and Cam leaned next too him and Serpens climbed onto his lap.

"Thanks for taking us flying, Daddy. I'm sorry I bothered you but Grandmother was going to anyway," Thuban informed his father.

"It's all right, mate. I'd rather you did it."

"Is Mummy mad at you?" Thuban asked

"Not really. Like Grandmother, she didn't think chocolate pastries were good breakfast food."

"Witches are funny. Aunt Lav was mad at Uncle Greg for feeding Gary a Muggle cereal called Coco Pop Straws," Cam informed his father.

"I like coco," Serpens added.

Draco hugged his little son. "I think we all do, but it's not good for breakfast. Listen up, mates, you remember on holiday I told you things were going to be changing?" The boys all nodded.

"You really love Mummy now, right?" Thuban asked with great worry.

Draco tapped the tip of his eldest son's nose. "Yes, I love your mummy." Thuban and Serpens smiled but Cam looked away trying to hide his anger.

"And she loves you so everything is going to be fine, if you keep your promise and be good to her," the boy stated.

"I hope so, Son. But it's hard work being a good husband."

"It's hard to be good," Serpens confirmed while nodding his head.

The Malfoy wizards chuckled at the innocent statement. "But we're all going to try and be good. Now, I want to let you know, starting Tuesday your grandmothers will be spending the day at our home helping Mummy watch you. Grandmother Malfoy will be here every Tuesday and Thursday. Aunt Bella will be visiting on those days at ten." Cam smiled brightly at his father, he missed Grandmother and Auntie Bella. "Every Friday night, we will have dinner at the Manor. Mummy and I will stay until your bedtime, but you will be spending the night at the Manor so you can have the morning with Grandfather. We will collect you at eleven."

"But, Daddy. Saturday is our day with you," Cam hissed while making an angry face and folding his arms.

"We'll have from eleven to five, mate. Plus, I think you and Thuban are old enough to come to my quidditch training and Mummy will be bringing you to my quidditch games."

"Wow!" the two older boys yelled.

"We'll have lots of time together, mates. Now, on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays your grandmother Weasley will be coming over to help Mummy."

"Why can't Grandmother come everyday?" Cam huffed.

"You know Grandmother has a busy schedule plus Mummy wants to have her mother around too."

"I'd rather have Grandmother and not some Muggle loving fool," the little wizard hissed.

"Cam, talk like that will get you a very sore bottom," Draco advised him.

"But she is!" Cam stated.

"She's a Muggle lover and a Mudblood lover but she isn't a fool. She's really smart," Thuban argued. The two little boys squabbled back and forth for a few minutes before their father stopped them.

Draco looked at his sons sternly. "You will not be rude to your mother's family. You will show them respect or my belt will be gracing your bottom until you display good manners around them. Is that understood, Cygnus Abraxas Malfoy?"

Cam unfolded his arms and answered quickly. He knew he had pushed his daddy too far when he called him Cygnus and he couldn't remember when Draco had used his full name last. "Yes, Daddy. I'll be nice to Mummy's family. I don't need a sore bottom."

"Good, man."

Thuban whispered to Cam, "The Mudblood isn't part of her family."

Draco had an internal battle with himself over this. Telling his sons to show respect to Hermione Granger Potter was making his stomach turn. "She is a good friend of your mummy's. You need to be nice to her."

Both boys frowned. "All right, Daddy."

"Thank you. Now, we're going to go back to the house and go have Sunday Roast with your mummy's family. I expect you to be on your best behavior. I don't want to hear any rude comments. You will greet everyone politely. Their house is smaller than most that you have been in, but you are not to comment about what they have or don't have. There will be other children, be very nice to them. No hitting, no kicking, no pinching, no biting, no spitting, no name-calling or doing anything else mean. I don't want to hand out sore bottoms today, so no misbehavior. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Daddy," each boy said.

Ginny Apparated next to the group as they were getting to their feet. "We need to get going, Honey. I want to help Mum with the roast."

Draco put an arm around his wife and kissed her cheek. "We were on our way back, Love. We've already talked."

"That's good." She looked at her boys. "I don't want any teasing or bragging. No one goes near the pond unless an adult is with him. And if I hear the "M" word come out of anyone's mouth I'll take my wand to your bottom were you stand," Ginny stated and the boys nodded.

------------

Arthur and Molly were still greeting Bill's family when the Malfoys arrived. Thuban was the first to approach the group with his waders in his hands.

"Thuban brought his waders, Mum. May I go in the pond too?" asked the redheaded blue eyed seven year old boy.

"Hello, Gabe. Are you going to Phillip's party next week?" Thuban asked.

"Yep." Gabe walked towards Thuban. "Let me show you around."

The two boys were almost out the front door when both Draco and Bill cleared their throats. They greeted their family members and went outside after Arthur had promised to take them in the pond to hunt for tadpoles when dinner was over. Serpens, Cam and Bill's little girl, Brittany. played a game of old-hag in the front room. Ginny, Molly and Fleur went into the kitchen to finish dinner. Draco was having a hard time deciding what he should do. Thuban was outside but Ginny and his other children were inside. He decided to call Thuban in but when he went to the door, Bill stopped him.

"They're fine, Malfoy. Let them be. Gabe knows where he can go and if we lose sight of them the women can see them from the kitchen." Draco looked at the two windows in the front room and sat in a chair that gave him a good view of both.

"They have a lot of grounds here," Thuban said.

Gabe picked up a stick and started poking the dirt with it. "They don't own it all." He pointed to a field. "There are lots of different plants that can be used in potions over there. I help Uncle Fred collect things all the time and help him with the potion making too."

"I didn't know you liked making potions."

"My dad lets me go to Uncle Fred and Uncle George's shop all the time," Gabe answered. "They brew lots of different things. You should come. Wednesday, we're making a daydreaming potion."

"I can't help with potion making until May." Thuban kicked the dirt.

"Oh, what'd you do wrong?"

"I tried to make Polyjuice by myself." Thuban looked around the yard. "Are there any wards or can we go anywhere?"

"There aren't any wards, but we have to stay within sight of the house. We can't get to close to the pond and we can't go into Grandpa's shed. If you do, Grandma will take her wand to your bottom. She's the one you have to look out for. Grandpa lets you get away with things, but she is really strict."

"I'll remember that." Thuban walked over by the pond. "How close can we get?"

"We have to stay two meters away." Gabe points at a tree. "Stay behind that tree."

The boys started throwing pebbles into the pond. Thuban looked back at the house. Molly was not looking out the window, so he stepped forward to collect a nice flat-sided pebble that was perfect for skipping.

"You're too close...," Gabe started to whisper.

Molly's loving but strict voice come from the kitchen, "Thuban, sweetheart. You're too close to the pond. Stay behind the tree."

He glanced back at the little shack and shook his head. "She's like Mummy, she sees everything."

------------

Draco couldn't help but look around the small room once the older two boys walked out back. He had confirmed with Ginny that she could see their eldest son then walked back to the front room. A funny looking clock caught his attention. It had seventeen hands, one for each member of the family. It didn't surprise him that there wasn't a hand for him on it. But what did astonish him was the placement of Ginny's hand. It rested firmly on "mortal peril".

_Damn his father_ was Draco's first thought. _What the hell was he up too?_

Bill noticed his brother-in-law. He always thought that Draco had feelings for Ginny, but he wasn't sure if it was love. The relationship between the two had been a hot topic in the Weasley family over the last three weeks. Most of the family believed Malfoy was just playing nice to Ginny, so he didn't lose his sons. But the look on the blond wizard's face now told Bill that the man loved his little sister. He walked over and patted his back. "We think it's broken. That hand has been there since the baby's birth."

Draco looked questioningly at Bill.

"Her hand and Fleur's always move to "mortal peril" when they go into labor. It usually returns to normal a couple hours after birth, but Ginny's didn't last time. That's likely why Ron went overboard. But it didn't move when she was with us either."

"I hope it's broken." Draco walked away from the clock.

"The clock is very pessimistic. All of our hands were on mortal peril during the war and it meant nothing. Come on, we should get the kids cleaned up for dinner."

Thuban and Gabe joined them in the small bath to wash up for dinner and by the time the five little sets of hands were washed, the kitchen was filled with the Weasley family. The room and table had been expanded to accommodate everyone. Hermione and her twins were hugging Molly and the rest of the Weasleys, sans Ron, were standing behind chairs.

Molly walked the Potter twins over to the other children. Gabe whispered to Thuban, "Those are Aunt Hermione's kids. We only met them a couple of days ago. Their daddy died."

Thuban smiled at the messy haired boy and his sister. He stepped forward and offered his hand to Sirius. "I'm Thuban Malfoy. I'll be six in June." He motioned to Cam. "This is my brother, Cygnus but we call him Cam. He'll be five in May." He motioned to Serpens. "This is my brother Serpens. He'll be three in a couple of weeks." Thuban looked at his extended hand. Sirius was making no attempt to shake it.

Sirius eyed Thuban. "Sirius Potter."

Harriet pushed pass her brother and shook Thuban's hand. "Harriet Potter." She looked at her brother. "You should have shaken his hand, Siri. That's what people with manners do."

Thuban slightly pulled on Harriet's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it, causing her to giggle. He bowed his head. "It's my pleasure to meet you, Miss Potter." He released her hand and she covered her mouth with it in an attempt to hide her giggles.

"Yucky, Thuban, you need to wash your lips now. You kissed a Mudb…Muggleborn," Cam stated causing a number of eyes to stare at him. Draco knelt down and whispered into the little boy's ear.

Serpens looked at the little girl and pointed at Hermione. "Is she your mummy?" Harriet nodded. He looked at the other children. "She is a Half-blood less she is a Squib." He turned to Harriet. "You do magic?"

Harriet and Sirius had puzzled expressions on their faces. Their mummy told them that she was a witch. Their daddy had been a wizard too. And they knew that everyone at the Burrow were magical. But they didn't know what the words Muggleborn, Half-blood, or Squib meant. Harriet knew by Cam's tone that he was being rude to her, so she glared at the boy.

Cam smiled at Harriet as Draco stood up. "I'm sorry for being rude. You didn't give Thuban any germs." Many of the wizards in the room had trouble containing their mirth.

"Well, let's all sit down for dinner," Molly stated. The adults moved quickly to the table, but the seven children moved slowly.

Brittany looked at Harriet. "Can you do magic?"

"Brit, it's time to eat," Bill addressed his daughter.

"Coming Daddy." Brittany sat across the table from Thuban.

He looked around the table and counted the wizards softly to himself. There were only seven, someone was missing, to himself he looked at the wizards and said their names. "Daddy, Uncle Bill, Uncle Charlie, Grandpa, Uncle Percy, Uncle Fred, and Uncle George." He addressed Arthur. "Where's Uncle Git?"

Ginny gasped, Draco had to cough into his napkin, Arthur stared at him, and Molly put her hands on her hips before addressing the eldest Malfoy child. "What did you say, young man?"

Thuban was puzzled by everyone's reaction to his simple question. "Where's Uncle Ron?"

The twins chuckled heartily when he answered the question so innocently.

"That is not what you said little boy!" Ginny interjected.

"Yes, it was Mummy," Thuban replied naively again.

"You called him Uncle Git the first time," Brittany informed him.

Thuban eyes grow the size of saucers. "It was an accident, Mummy. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that." He turned to Molly. "I'm sorry, Grandma." The sincerity in the little wizard's voice convinced her it was a mistake.

"Any more accidents, Thuban and we'll be taking a trip to my study when we return home," Draco informed the boy.

"I promise, Daddy. I'll be good. Grandma, where is Uncle Ron?"

"Uncle Ron, doesn't always make it for dinner, mate," Bill answered.

Molly poured each child a glass of pumpkin juice. Serpens stared at his grandma and the food on the table for a couple of minutes.

"Grandma, where's your elf?" Serpens asked sweetly.

"I don't have one, darling."

"Oh!" he smiled at her, "I give you one of mine."

"You can't do that, Serpens. House elves go with a house," Cam informed his brother.

"Why'd Tipsy come to Black Hall, then?"

"Because Daddy still owns part of the Manor."

"Oh," the little boy turned to Draco. "Daddy, can we bring an elf to help Grandma next time?"

"If your grandma wants us to we can," Draco answered giving his wife a smile. Ginny was busy serving their children dinner. She placed roast beef, roast potatoes, carrots, green beans and Yorkshire pudding on her eldest son's plate.

Thuban looked down at his plate and then exhaled. "Thank, Merlin. No sprouts!"

Chuckles were suppressed around the table. Sirius put two of the four green beans from his plate into his mouth. He chewed quickly and took a big drink of pumpkin juice as if washing down a hideous taste. "I don't like any green vegetables. But I really really really hate _brussels sprouts_." The children all made faces stating their dislike for the vegetable as did a few of the adults.

"My grandmother has brussels sprouts every Sunday and I have to eat two or I don't get any dessert," Cam said.

Thuban started to giggle. "He tried to shallow one whole once. He turned blue."

"It wasn't funny, Thuban. Cam was choking. He could have…" Ginny started.

He turned to Gabe. "It wasn't funny while it was happening but it is now. Mummy and Daddy were at a business dinner. Grandmother panicked but Grandfather calmly raised his wand and the sprout shot out of Cam's throat and into the dust bin." Thuban laughed louder. "Grandfather put another sprout on Cam's plate and said," Thuban put on a stone face and made his voice deep. "Cygnus, I suggest you cut and chew your sprout this time."

"And we thought Mum was strict about finishing our greens," Fred chuckled.

"Apparently, even near death doesn't get you out of it at Malfoy Manor," George replied shaking his head.

The entire table erupted in laughter.

-----------

Seamus walked out of the room into the St. Mungo's hallway. Ron and Jimmy stared at his hands, which were both in Muggle casts.

"What are those?" Jimmy asked.

"They can't repair my bones magically. They have to do it the Muggle way. I'll be in these for six weeks."

"Malfoy did this!" Ron yelled.

"Ron, calm down," Luna said placing her hand on his arm.

"Calm down, my arse. I know where the bastard is. He's going to pay for this." Ron pulled his arm away and Disapparated.

He appeared on the porch of the Burrow. Cam, Serpens, Brittany and Harriet were running through the yard. Sirius, Gabe and Thuban were wading in the pond with Arthur. He heard the voice of the wizard he was looking for coming for the kitchen. He walked for the door but he felt someone grab his arm.

"Ron, this isn't the time or place. Please. The children are here," Luna pleaded.

Ron snarled at her, "It's time for them to know what kind of a monster their father is."

He barreled into the kitchen with his wand drawn. Draco, Bill, Charlie and the twins were having a meade and talking at the table. The women's voices were coming from the front room. "You bloody bastard. What a coward you are? You hid behind your wife's wand at the café and now you hired hit-wizards! I should hex you into next week."

Draco turned to the red haired wizard. "What are you on about?"

"What happened to you?" Charlie asked taking in his youngest brother's bruised and swollen face.

"That fucking ferret happened to me!"

"Ronald!" Molly scolded coming into the room. "Oh, Ron!" she said again in shock after taking in his face. She started to go to him.

"Stay away, Mum. This is between me and the ferret."

"What's between you and me, Weasel?" Draco hissed lifting his wand.

"You gutless wonder. You buried yourself behind Snape on the tower and ran away from the war. You fucking Death Eater scum," Ron yelled.

"Ron, what happened?" Hermione asked.

"The ferret hired blokes to attack Seamus, Jimmy and myself. They used hexes that can't be magically removed. Seamus' wrists are broken."

"I did no such thing. If I would have wanted to cause you pain, I would have joined in at the café and not stopped Ginny," Draco said calmly.

"You didn't because you're a pillock and a coward. For years I wondered why we never came across you during the war. You and your father were hiding in the States, waiting for us to get the Dark Lord on the run. You returned only to change the outcome of the war to benefit yourself. You caused his death. He was there, Ginny. The night they both died. He watched the Dark Lord torture my best friend, the ferret was so frightened he could move."

"You git! You know nothing!" Draco raised his wand to hex Ron but before either wizard can finish their spells Thuban ran into Draco's legs knocking him off balance. The women gasped hoping both wizards could control their spells. The other wizards in the room drew their wands to minimize any damage.

"No, Daddy, you promised. You promised! You promised! You can't fight with Mummy's brothers. You promised!" Thuban cried into his father's leg. To everyone's amazement neither wizard's spell was cast.

Draco lowered his wand and knelt down to comfort his son.

"So, now you're going to hide behind your children," Ron spat.

"Shut it, Ron," Bill barked then collected his own frightened children. "Put down your wand, you git. This is not the time or place."

"Bill, that bastard paid blokes to do this!" he pointed to his face. "Seamus has two broken wrists that won't heal for six week."

"Is he the Irishman, Mummy?" Cam questioned.

"Yes, he was, baby, but he didn't…." Ginny started.

"It wasn't Daddy. Auntie Bella told me she'd made sure the Irishman got two fold what he did to me," Cam finished.

Arthur walked up to his youngest son. "Put your wand away, Ron. We've had enough drama for the day. You, Draco and I will talk about this outside."

Draco quickly collected Serpens, Cam and Thuban and turned to Arthur. "With all due respect, Mr. Weasley, I'm been insulted enough today. I had nothing to do with your son's or his friends' injuries." Draco started for the front room with the three boys. "Gin, Love, I need to go home now before I explode. You and Leo stay as long as you wish." He threw powder in the floo and they were gone.

"I'm glad he left but why did he have to take the boys?" Ron smirked.

Ginny walked over and slapped Ron. "And to think, I was going to punish Thuban for calling you a _git_. Consider yourself un-invited to Serpens' birthday party unless you grow up." She said her good-byes to the rest of her family, collected Leo and Apparated away.

Arthur hissed at Ron, "You have brought a horrible end to what had been an enjoyable day with _four of my grandsons_. You will learn to control yourself in front of the children or you will no longer be welcome in _my home_." He walked his youngest son to the table. "Now, tell me what happened to you and Seamus. And where did you hear about Draco being at the finial battle?"

------------

Thuban's and Serpens' weeping got Ginny's attention when she Apparated into the foyer of Black Hall. She made her way quickly to the family parlor.

"Please, Daddy, please. You have to go back and tell Mummy you're sorry," Thuban pleaded.

"He pulled his wand on me first, Thuban. I had to do something."

"I don't care," the boy pleaded, "Go back. I don't want to lose you or Mummy."

Draco exhaled and paced the floor. He didn't know what to do. He loved Ginny but he couldn't let Ron get away with what he was saying. Two of his sons were howling and the other was moping. He sighed, what good was pride anyway? "All right, Thuban. We'll go back. But, first, I need to cool down. I'm still very upset with your Uncle Ron."

"Uncle Git!" Cam said.

"Uncle Git, is right," Ginny said as she came walking into the room. Thuban and Serpens wiped away their tears and ran to hug Ginny. "We're not going back tonight. Mum and Dad need to talk to Ron. I don't agree with your trying to hex him. But I can't expect you to just take whatever he decides to hand out." After hugging her boys she put Leo in the cradle and walked over to Draco kissing him on the cheek. "I love you. Why didn't you go for a walk or a broom ride to calm down?"

"I love you too, Ginny. I'm sorry I left, but I could only take so much."

"You didn't have anything to do with the attack on Ron, Seamus and Jimmy did you?" Ginny gazed into his eyes.

"I promise I didn't, love. I'll be back in about twenty minutes." He walked out the door wall. He was relieved that Ginny didn't ask about the night the Dark Lord and Harry had died. Ron was right, he had been there.

------April 1999------

"Little Harry Potter," cackled Voldemort. "Once again you are at the mercy of Lord Voldemort. _Crucio_" Harry, wandless, fell to the ground and the four Death Eaters with Voldemort laughed loudly.

Hidden behind a tree, Draco whispered to Rastaban Lestrange, "How did this get screwed up? He shouldn't be here. We have to do something."

"No, Draco, we have to wait for the sign. We can't take them ourselves. Tonight is our best chance to end the war. We must wait."

Nagini circled Harry, while Voldemort continued to curse and mock the young wizard. "You are a fool, Potter. It was my mistake that gave you your power. But your idiocy made it easy to overcome. You see, Potter. You should have let the Wealsey girl carry your children. Your Mudblood wife will give them no protection from me. But the Weasley girl's sons will be the leaders of the wizarding world. Only a very powerful witch could bring me to life through my diary. _Crucio_," Voldemort said again. But Harry's body no longer moved. The Dark Lord cackled, "Enjoy your dinner, Nagini."

As the snake approached Harry, Draco pointed his wand at it, "Avada Kedavra!"

-----------

"Draco!" Ginny called to him. He had walked out the door wall twenty minutes ago and stopped. She didn't want to bother him but something was wrong. When he didn't turn to answer her she walked out and touched his shoulder. "Draco, Honey."

He turned around a little startled. "I'm sorry, Love. I just can't seem to get my mind straight." His sons were watching them worriedly through the window. He took his wife into his arms. "We're still all right, aren't we, Ginny?"

"I'm not mad at you, if that's what you're asking?"

He kissed her and then whispered into her ear. "I love you. Always remember that." They went back into the house where Draco eyed his sons closely for the first time. "Well, if the amount of dirt on you three is an indication, it appears you had a lot of fun at the Burrow."

"It was fun until Uncle Ron showed up," Thuban answered.

"Uncle Charlie works with dragons. He's going to get me one," Serpens informed his parents.

Ginny rolled her eyes and looked at her husband. "Don't look at me, Ginny. This is the first I heard of it." He summoned the house elves, Tipsy and Nan. They took the boys upstairs to be bathed. Draco led his wife to the settee and cuddled her into his chest.

"I'm sure it was my father that ordered the attack. I'm doing my best to control him, Ginny. Last night you asked about the scroll my mother gave me. Well, love, Saturday afternoon I noticed someone following us. My father was having you watched. I told him to stop or he wouldn't be allowed to see the boys again. That scroll proved he had stopped. I truly don't think he's trying to hurt you, but just in case, I have a man guarding you."

Ginny pulled away and looked at him. "Guarding me?"

"Yes, Love. He is watching over you from a distance."

"I can take care of myself, Draco," she said determinedly. "I don't need a bodyguard."

"You have no choice in the matter. He stays," Draco answered firmly.

"We've talked about this, Draco. We should decide these issues together. My wand is working and I can take care of myself. There is no reason for a bodyguard."

"Ginevra, your magic is not back to a hundred percent. And it is my job to make sure my family is safe. He stays!" he growled at his wife.

She stood up and put her hands on her hips. "This is what I'm sick of, you making all the decisions. I don't need to be watched. I don't want to be watched. I won't be watched. You can sleep in your own bedchambers until you call him off." She folded her arms and huffed at him.

"Fine. Should we place Leo in the nursery? Or do you want to deal with him by yourself at night?" he stated as if being kicked out of her bed did not bother him one bit.

"We won't be shagging either you understand?" she huffed.

He nodded at her, "I understand."

Her anger grew, _how could he not care_. "Do I have to send you back to the Manor until you call the bodyguard off?"

"The bodyguard stays, Ginevra. Nothing you do or say will change that."

"You'd give up seeing your sons everyday just to have your way?" she snapped.

"Yes, I would give up seeing my sons to keep their mother and the love of my life safe from harm. The guard stays and if I feel the need, I will add more guards. Right now, I believe it is safe for him to watch you from a distance and no one will know that he is there."

She sat down in the chair across from him.

"So, Ginny. Should I pack for the Manor?"

"No."

"Should I place Leo in the nursery?"

"No."

"You're going to take care of Leo yourself?"

"No. You may sleep in my chambers to help with the baby." She crossed her legs. "But stay on your own side of the bed."

"I'll be a gentleman, my love. I'll just have to repay my debt to you at a later date." He smirked.

"What debt?"

"We were interrupted this morning and I owe you a very good one." He raised his eyebrow and winked at her.

"Master – Misses, misses' father is here," said the house elf.

------------

Ginny lay in her bed reading a book when Draco came into the room.

"They're all asleep. It was nice of your father to bring Thuban his tadpoles and potion plants. He had a great time with your father. He seemed to get along with all of your family."

"He wants to go to Fred and George's shop to make potions after his punishment is over," she informed Draco.

"Well, I'm sure we'll know if that's safe to do in the next month." Draco removed his shirt and undershirt. He sat down in the chair next to the bed and transfigured his shoes into hand weights. He started to lift the weights as he talked to Ginny.

"So, you think in a month, you'll feel fine with me taking the children to my parents by myself?"

"I think so." The muscles in his chest were starting to bulge from his minor workout. As a bead of sweat ran down a line that defined his pectorals, Ginny rubbed her legs together. She could feel her desire growing.

"It would be nice to have my parents stay here with the boys when we're out Saturday nights." She looked away from her husband. _Damn prat. He knew that she couldn't help but want him after seeing him workout his chest._ "Could you stop that?"

"Is it bothering you, Love?" he asked with a devilish grin.

"You know it is and I'm trying to be mad at you." Just hearing him breath and the clanks of the weights had caused her to soak her knickers.

He touched her shoulder rolling her over and looking into her eyes. "There's no reason to be angry with me, Love. I'm merely making sure that you are safe." He kissed her and she pulled him onto their bed.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's notes:

A special thank you to Marcia for her wonderful work and outstanding beta skills. Also I'd like to thank all of my reviewers, your comments keep me writing.

Turn and Face the Strange Cha Cha Changes

Mary Goyle walked into the rose garden at Malfoy Manor with her two grandsons in tow. Narcissa and her little grandsons stood and welcomed their guests. The older witches tried for a short time to calm the five little wizards down but quickly realized it has beyond their control. It had been a long time since the group had played together and they were close friends, so the witches allowed the boys to play in the garden while they enjoyed tea.

"How are you doing, Mary?" Narcissa asked.

"Oh, as well as can be expected, Narcissa. This annulment business is very wearisome. But at least it gives me more time with the boys. I miss seeing them everyday." Mary exhaled. "And I don't think Lavender is feeding them enough. You can see little Gary's ribs."

Narcissa looked at the four year old. He had always been pudgy like his father had been in his youth but the boy was thin now. "It's likely caused by the upset of all the changes, Mary. Lucius and I have seen a number of changes in our bo… Draco's boys." Narcissa smiled at the other witch. "Hopefully, Greg and Lavender work out their differences soon and establish a new routine for the boys."

"I can only hope so, Narcissa."

Thuban and Greggy ran around the garden paths as the rain fell outside. Greggy grabbed the door handle to the outside and looked back at their grandmothers. The women were busy with their conversion.

"Let's go play in the rain. They aren't watching," Greggy stated, "If we go around the corner, I'm sure we can play outside for awhile. You can order a house elf to dry our clothes when we come inside and they won't find out."

"I'd love play in the rain too. But if we get caught Grandmother will make me take Pepperup Potion and put me in bed. I'll miss my lessons with Professor Milkens. When Grandfather comes home, he'll ask why I'm in bed and then spank me for not listening to Grandmother. Also, Professor Milkens will floo my dad to reschedule my lesson." Thuban shook his head and rubbed his bottom. "It isn't worth it. My dad gets really really mad when I don't behave for Grandmother."

"Really? My grandmother would just give me a time out," Greggy said.

Thuban gave his friend a baffled look. "Only a time out?"

"Yep, Grandmother doesn't punish us much now. She thinks we're sad enough about our mum and dad getting nulled. But it's not bad. It's good really. They used to row all the time over which one of them _had _to watch us. Then they'd drop us off with Grandmother. Now, they are fighting over which one of them gets to spend the most time with us. That's why they're in court again."

"Really, they are fighting over you now?" Thuban was shocked. Aunt Lav was nice and everything but she thought of herself first and not her boys. Greggy's daddy was the same way.

Greggy nodded and looked at his friend. "Grandmother, Granddad, and Grandmum are always giving us things too. Granddad is teaching me to play Wizard Chess and Exploding Snap. And my dad said I could go to Quidditch trials with him and I can bring my broom too!"

"My daddy said Cam and I could watch his training," Thuban's face showed disappointment, "but he never said I could go to the trials or take my broom."

"That's because your parents aren't nulled." Greggy puffed proudly. "If they were nulled, he'd be doing anything he could to make you love him better than your mum."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my daddy now spends a lot of time with us. He takes us lots of places like Quidditch matches. He even took us to Zabini's restaurant for dinner Friday. Aunt Pansy and Uncle Blaise played with us while we were there." Greggy took a golden Gobstone out of his pocket. "I won this from Uncle Blaise." He put it back in his pocket. "We started to ask Mum if we can go with Dad all the time. To stop us from asking, she started to take us places too," Greggy informed. "I like nulled. They row when they see each other but they don't see each other that much. And me and Gary have gotten a lot of new toys and lots more attention from them."

"I don't think I'd like nulled. I like having both Dad and Mum tucking me in at night. I wish they'd snog less. That takes up a lot of their time. Sometimes when we're flying, one of them will fly by and kiss the other. Then we have to all land so they can snoggle." The little boy shook his head. "I wish they'd stop that. Flying is more fun then kissing."

They looked over at their brothers playing with stuffed dragons. "I can't believe Cam still plays baby games," Greggy said.

"Well, you're not a big wizard until you're five and he still has two months to go." Thuban pointed to a corner of the garden far away from them. "I'll race you around the Peach Blossoms and back." The boys nodded and ran off.

"My Uncle Charlie works with dragons. He's going to give me one for my birthday," Serpens informed Gary Goyle.

"Wow, can I play with it?" Gary asked.

"He's not getting you a dragon. Uncle Charlie said, 'I'll look into it.' But if we still lived at the Manor, Daddy and Grandfather would get you a dragon cause Mummy wouldn't have a say," Cam interjected.

"Grandmother said _No,_ too, Cam"

"That wouldn't matter. It would be two against one because Mummy doesn't have a vote here."

"You should have your parents get nulled," Gary said. "You get lots more things. They get you whatever you want and take you wherever you want to go, so you love them more." He smiled at Serpens. "And they don't talk to each other. So you can get double sickles and candy. I really like it."

"But who tucks you in at night?" Serpens asked.

"Grandmum Brown or Grandmother Goyle, the same as always."

"But Mummy and Daddy tuck me in. If they get nulled then only one can do it," the little wizard stated sadly.

"So, what!" said Cam. "You'll have a dragon and anything else you want. Think about it, loads and loads of Sugar Quills."

------------

Ginny lay on the Healer's exam table. _What's taking so long? I'm not ill. Wasn't an hour of going over the details of each of my pregnancies enough for this woman?_ Ginny's anger was growing steadily. She was sure Draco, that git, was behind this. _He must have flooed or owled the Healer. If they run one more test, I'll hex them into next week. If I didn't get home soon, I'll have to pump. Merlin, I'm full of milk! _The door opened and the Healer walked inside.

She looked at Ginny with bafflement and then handed her a potion bottle. "You're case is very puzzling, Mrs. Malfoy. Physically, you're in better shape then you were before your last son's birth. But magically there is a problem, no doubt about that. I can't find a reason for it either. Your magic is a little weaker then it was Friday at your mid-witches appointment. I'd like you to bring your husband in with you Thursday. Your magic has to be going somewhere."

"My husband hasn't cursed me to steal my powers," Ginny argued.

"I don't think he stole them, Mrs. Malfoy. But you are aware that when a witch goes into labor, her magic is conferred to the father of the child for a time." Ginny nodded. "Well, maybe something has gone wrong."

"Do you think someone has cursed me?" Ginny asked.

"There are no curses or hexes on you. The potion will prevent any more loss of your powers." She smiled at Ginny. "There isn't anything to worry about. But I do think this is related to your last pregnancy so I would advise you to keep using your birth control ring. There's no telling what would happen to your magic if you became pregnant again right now."

"I was hoping to go to Quidditch trials on Tuesday. Is that possible?" Ginny inquired.

"That would be an excellent idea, Mrs. Malfoy. I'm positive that your magical problems are not related to physical labor. You need to continue living your life as normally as possible. Your magical abilities are so strong, you'll still be able to perform all of your normal spells."

------------

Bellatrix walked down a dark narrow hallway, her wand her only light. She touched the knob and a secret door opened. With a quick spell she lit up the room. Walking quickly, she went into Ginny's dressing room and put a bracelet with a dragon charm along with a four leaf clover pair of earrings into the jewelry box.

------------

Ginny's mind raced as she walked out of the Healer's office. She didn't want to go back to the Manor right now but she wanted the comfort and peace that nursing the baby would bring her. She used her two way mirror to contract Draco and Apparated into the lobby of the Diagon Alley Malfoy offices just as Megan, Lucius' assistant came out of the lift. "Mrs. Malfoy, Draco has just returned with Leo. He is a beautiful baby."

"Thank you, Megan." Ginny said as she entered the lift. She whispered the password and the lift quickly made its way to the top floor. She smiled at the scene taking place outside her husband's office. A number of witches were cooing over her youngest son while Draco proudly showed off the very awake baby. No one noticed her until she touched his arm.

"Ginny, love. I have tea waiting for us in my office. Mother says he's been up for the last hour looking around."

"He is always awake for a couple of hours around three," Ginny said.

Hearing his mother's voice reminded Leo of his hunger and he started to fuss. Draco let his son suck on his little finger and headed into his office with his wife. Ginny sat on the settee and Draco handed her Leo. He started for his desk. "Draco, sit with us, please." Ginny patted the space next to her and he complied. She snuggled up against him as their son nursed. Leo looked into his mother's eyes as he fed. The sounds of his suckling calmed her and she relaxed for the first time since leaving the Healer's.

Draco sensed his wife's anxiety and allowed her to bask in the comfort that his love and Leo's brought her. He kissed her forehead and pulled her close. "He's a charmer, that one," Draco whispered.

"Yes, he's a natural. You didn't have to teach him," she giggled.

"What are you implying, witch?"

"Thuban's kissing Harriet's hand. Whose idea was that?"

"Not mine, Love. I believe it was Blaise's doing."

Ginny burped Leo and Draco took his son into his arms. The baby was still awake staring at his father. Draco talked animatedly to him. "Daddy thinks he needs to come into the office early, so he can leave at four, not five. Yes, that way he gets to play with you."

"We'd all like to see you at home by four but I think you're dreaming," Ginny sighed.

He kissed her softly on the lips. "Then it's done, at least Tuesday through Thursday. I've got about forty minutes worth of work to complete today before I can go. Would you like to stay here and wait for me?"

"Yes, I don't feel like going to the Manor without you. Honey, I do have something to tell you."

Draco placed Leo in his baby chair and then pulled Ginny close into his chest. "What is it, love?"

"Well, physically I'm fine, but for some unknown reason my magical power is decreasing. The Healer wants you to come to my appointment Thursday. She thinks maybe you're getting my powers. Something went wrong in my recovery from Leo's birth. They keep assuring me it's a minor problem and I should go ahead with normal activies. But I have a bad feeling about this." Ginny started to cry a little. "I keep thinking someone has cursed me to remove my power slowly. Without my powers how can I protect myself or our children?"

"Keeping you and the boys safe is my responsibility. Trust me, love, I won't let anything happen to you. The Healer checked for curses and hexes, correct?"

"Yes Draco, she checked." She smiled at him. "I trust you but I'd like to be able to protect myself. Do you think this is your father's doing?"

"I don't think… Ginny, did you tell the Healer about Riddle's diary?"

"Yes. It isn't anything like that. It would have shown up as a curse anyway. And well, I can tell this is different." Draco looked at her questioningly. "I'm sure, Draco."

"What do you want to tell my parents?"

Ginny thought for a minute before giggling. "I'll tell them it's a nutrition problem and I merely need to take vitamins. Our mums are always telling me I don't eat properly."

------------

Lucius walked into the small classroom which was located next to the library. It saddened him that Thuban would not be schooled here like every Malfoy heir had been for the last five hundred years. Professor Milkens finished checking Thuban's paper and walked over to Lucius.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy. We've just finished for the day."

"Very good, Professor. I would like a quick word with you in my study."

"Certainly, Mr. Malfoy." Professor Milkens looked back at Thuban before leaving. "Read chapter ten for tomorrow and complete pages thirty-five through forty in your speller, Thuban."

"Yes, sir," Thuban answered. "Grandfather, how long to you plan on being? I have some things I'd like to show you before dinner."

"I'll meet you in the family parlor in twenty minutes. That will give you enough time to finish your speller."

Thuban closed the books and stood up.

"Thuban, complete your speller," Lucius instructed firmly.

"But Mummy and Daddy always let me finish it before bed."

"They are not here, so you will do as I say," Lucius flatly stated.

Thuban sat down and started on the speller. "I'm sorry for talking back, Grandfather. I'll complete my speller."

Ginny, Draco and the baby Apparated into the foyer of Malfoy Manor as Thuban came hurrying down the stairs with two house elves in tow. Tipsy was carrying his schoolbooks and an older male elf had two large backpacks.

He tried to rush past his parents. "Thuban, where are your manners?" Draco growled.

The little wizard turned and hugged Ginny. "Hello, Mummy." She knelt and he kissed her cheek. "I missed you, Mummy." Thuban offered Draco his hand. "Hi, Daddy. Can I go now? I want to show Grandfather all the things I collected yesterday."

Draco motioned with his hand and the boy walked away quickly. They followed him to the family parlor at a reduced pace. He was having the house elf unload the backpacks on the table in front of Lucius. To Thuban's annoyance, Lucius welcomed Draco and Ginny before returning his attention to his eldest grandson.

While Thuban was talking to Lucius, the other members of the family were conversing on the other side of the room.

"Grandpa Weasley spent hours with me in the pond and the fields. We collected all of these ingredients. Their field has everything and so does their pond. Uncle George and Uncle Fred get a lot of their things for their potions at the Burrow. They give Gabe a small box of fireworks for every three bottles of ingredients he collects. I decided to give you all of mine. They will last for a month so we can made all kinds of potions when I'm allowed to help again." The little boy stopped to take a breath. "I want to make a Wound-Cleaning Potion, a Shrinking Potion, a Photograph Potion, and

I have scarab beetles, ginger root and armadillo bile, so I can make a Wit-Sharpening Potion for Uncle Ron."

"Thuban!" Ginny scolded as she elbowed Draco causing him to conceal his mirth.

"But Mummy, Uncle Bill told Uncle Charlie that Uncle Ron was witless," Thuban said.

Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her hand. "They were teasing him, sweetie."

Thuban approached his mother with wide-eyed innocence. "Well, they didn't sound like they were teasing him, Mummy. Grandpa said that brothers know everything about each other. Plus, Gabe said Uncle Ron is always saying dumb things. I only want to help him."

"Giving him a potion isn't the type of help your Uncle Ron needs," Ginny stated.

He moped away. "I won't give him any, mummy, even though he needs it."

"Thuban, if you can't say anything nice about someone they don't say anything at all," Ginny scolded.

"Well, then I won't be talking about Uncle Ron much," he replied cheekily.

Lucius started coughing to hide his laughter. The boys openly laughed but to Ginny's surprise Draco barked, "Thuban, your mother told you to stop."

"I'm sorry, Mummy." Thuban returned his attention to his grandfather. "I had the best time at the Burrow. I can't wait to go back. Most of the people were really nice." He took a couple of bottles of black beetles over to Lucius. "Grandpa said I only need to put a spoonful of leftovers in here once a day and the beetles will live for months. Grandpa let me keep my frogs at his house for now. He's setting up a couple of tanks in my room Wednesday. He's going to teach me how to breed mudpuppies. Grandpa said…"

Ginny watched Lucius' face closely. She had to work very hard not to show her mirth. She never dreamed she would see the day Lucius Malfoy would be jealous of Arthur Weasley but she was seeing it now. Thuban went into a long speech about what his Grandpa Weasley and he had talked about and done while he was at the Burrow. It was very obvious that Thuban was enamored with the eldest Weasley wizard, much to the displeasure of the eldest Malfoy wizard. Ginny was keeping an ear on the conversion the two were having and shot up and over to confront Lucius instantly when she heard his statement, "Thuban, I think it is time you start learning to jump with your pony."

"Lucius, I believe that decision belongs to Draco and myself," Ginny stated firmly.

The room silenced instantly. While Ginny had stood up to Lucius before she had never been this firm with the senior wizard. Truth be told, Lucius was used to making most of the decisions about raising his grandsons. He didn't try to hide his annoyance with his daughter-in-law. "Thuban is an excellent rider, Ginevra. He placed in every show he was in last season. He is ready for show jumping."

"Really, or are you simply trying to compete with…" Ginny stopped herself. This wasn't the time or place. She knew Lucius was merely jealous and wanted to do whatever it took to become Thuban's favorite grandfather again. But her sons didn't need to hear that.

She walked back to Draco, who coxed her back onto the settee. "Ginny, I was competing in show jumping by six and a half. It's not out of line. Father will start him on the small pony first."

"I would like to discuss this with you at home first, Draco. I'm not comfortable with Thuban taking up jumping. Why can't he keep competing in standard equestrian riding?"

"But, I want to learn to jump, Mummy," Thuban said.

Ginny huffed at the men. "I will agree to discuss this with you at home, Draco. If someone doesn't put a stop to you wizards, you'll have him on the hunt when he's twelve."

Without thinking, Draco spoke, "He'll ride in his first hunt when he's ten."

Ginny bit her lower lip and hissed through her teeth. "Honey, we really need to talk at home!"

Draco smirked at her and kissed her cheek. "Father, we'll let you know our decision before we take the boys out on Friday night."

Cam folded his arms and sneered. Ginny turned to Narcissa. "Draco had forgotten, Narcissa, but we had already promised the boys dinner in the Diagon Alley Park Friday night." The boys smiled but Narcissa's face fell. "If you would like, we can drop them off for the evening around eight."

"That would be lovely, dear," Narcissa said with a smile.

A house elf come into the room and announced dinner. Ginny, Narcissa, and the children left the room first. Lucius stopped his son. "You're letting her make the decisions about your sons' upbringing?"

"I'm letting her have a say, Father. In the end, I will do what _I think is best for my sons_. Ginny is a reasonable witch."

------------

Molly served boiled potatoes, chicken and ham pie and a salad to Sirius and Harriet. The children looked at their plates. "Tuck in, you two. We'll make ice cream for dessert if you do."

She walked over to the corner to retrieve pumpkin juice for the children and Sirius put a large amount of his salad into his pockets. She poured the juice and placed more salad on the little wizard's plate. "I believe your pockets are full, so you will have to eat it this time." Molly sat down and Arthur put down his newspaper with a chuckle as the little boy exhaled.

"You will learn as did Thuban, Cam and Serpens, that she can't be tricked." Arthur started to eat his dinner.

Harriet bounced in her seat. "Are the boys coming over tonight? Serpens knows lots of dragon stories and Cam was teaching me how to play Gobstones."

"I hope they don't come over. Thuban thinks he's so smart, Cam thinks he's better than us and Serpens is still a baby," Sirius spouted.

"You listen to Uncle Ron. They are nice boys." Harriet folded her arms and turned her nose up at her brother. "You never even played with Serpens."

"I don't need to," argued her brother. "They are just like their daddy. You can't trust Malfoys!"

"I couldn't agree more!" stated Ron from the backdoor of the kitchen with an ear-to-ear grin. A very happy Luna slapped his arm.

"They are Weasleys also," Arthur stated flatly.

"They're lovely children. Cam spends a little to much time with the Black sisters but Ginny is working on that," Luna added.

"I agree. Now Ronald, you will give the boys and Draco a chance. We can't change what happened in the past. We need to move forward," Molly scolded.

"Yes, Mum," Ron answered still grinning.

Arthur looked at his youngest son with great puzzlement. _Why was the wizard still smiling?_

Molly looked down at Luna's left hand and gasped. "Did he finally?" she started crying before the young couple answered.

"Yes, Mum. I asked Luna to marry me and she said yes."

The Weasleys congratulated the couple and sat them at the table. Sirius rolled his eyes at the goings on but Harriet was very excited about it.

"We're getting married in late August. My father is hoping for a large wedding. I'm planning on seven bridesmaids and I hope you will help me with the planning, Molly." Luna looked at Harriet. "If it's all right with your mummy, you can be my flower girl."

"Who will I be partnered with?" Harriet asked excitedly.

"I was thinking of Thuban, if Ginny agrees," Luna stated and Ron groaned.

"Thuban is so cute," Harriet replied dreamily.

Both Ron and Sirius choked on their food.

------------

Ginny finished feeding the baby and placed him in the cradle. She walked into the sitting room where Draco was cuddling a crying Serpens.

"I so sorry, Daddy. I went before you tucked me in, but it didn't work."

Draco kissed the little wizard's forehead. "It's all right, son. I know you're trying and that's all Mummy and Daddy ask of you."

"I want to be a big boy," The preschooler whimpered as he wiped away his tears. "Will both you and Mummy tuck me back in?"

"Sure, sweetie. Are you ready to go back?" Ginny asked him gently. The little boy nodded and the three walked out of the room.

As they left Serpens' room, Draco was distracted by a noise. "Pssh, pssh, Daddy, Daddy," Thuban whispered peeping out of his sitting room door. Draco told Ginny to go back to their room and he went to his eldest son.

"You should be in bed young man."

"I know, Daddy. But I heard you in Serpens' room. Don't forget to talk to Mummy about Grandfather teaching me to jump. Tell her how well I ride and that I'll be a really good boy. I'll even be nice to Uncle Ron and the Mud…. Muggle born witch," Thuban pleaded.

Draco smiled at the boy. "I hadn't forgotten and I'll let your mother know. Now, you…"

The boy ran to his bedroom quickly. "I'm back in bed already, Daddy. Good night. I love you. Kiss mummy for me."

"I love you, too. Good night."

Draco kissed Ginny's cheek when sat next to her on their settee. "That was from Thuban. He was concerned that I had forgotten to discuss his show jumping with you."

Ginny exhaled. "I so wanted to give your father a piece of my mind. What a dirty, underhanded trick! He only offered to teach Thuban how to jump to win him over. He didn't like the fact that our son enjoyed being with my father, the jealous arse."

Draco smirked at his wife and pulled her into his chest. "And your father always spends his Sundays in the pond and the field collecting potion ingredients?"

"My father was denied access to his grandsons for years. He needs bonding time."

"Love, my father teaching Thuban to jump isn't going to impact your father's bonding time with the boys." Draco kissed her cheek, again.

"Maybe not, but he only brought it up to win Thuban back over."

"Yes, my father was very jealous. I think that fact is going to be good for our boys. Arthur is very good at the grandfather role. I'm hoping this makes Father relax his demands on Thuban and spend more time enjoying his grandsons instead of trying to father them." He turned his wife to face him. "Thuban's been ready to learn to jump for months. Father was going to wait until he was six, to make Mother happy. My father shares the love of horse riding and potion making with Thuban. He can't make potions with him for three more weeks. They both need this Gin. Thuban promises to be nice to Ron if you let him jump."

"He will be nice to Ron even if I don't let him jump. His cheek needs to stop, Draco," she demanded.

"You're right, Ginny. Now, back to Thuban's jumping. Ginny, it's very safe." Draco started to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Sorry, Love. I'm merely remembering learning to jump myself. Mother demanded to attend my training. The first time, she lined the paddock with extra large cushions." Ginny joined him in his laughter. "The second, she had charmed two king size beds to float next to my pony. The third, she merely had her wand at the ready. I never hit the ground. I'm sure she will insist on being present at Thuban's instruction."

Ginny kissed him. "What if I say, no?"

"Give me a good reason why I should tell my father not to train Thuban. I was thinking of starting him soon myself, Love. He's excellent at riding both horses and his broom."

She pouted at him. "Why do I feel that you are only pacifying me and no matter what I say you are going to do whatever you want?"

"Believe me, love. I'm not. Give me a good reason. Do you feel he is a poor rider? Do you not trust my father with Thuban's well being?"

Ginny gave him a very earnest look. "I don't want my baby to grow up. Is that a good reason?" she said pushing her bottom lip out in a pout.

"Nope, that's not a good reason. He's going to grow no matter what we do or don't do. Now, do we need to discuss anything else." He pulled her into his arms. "Or is it time to snuggle?"

"The twins birthday is Saturday. I know we have a society event but I want to at least stop by their party at the Leaky Caldron for an hour or two."

Draco groaned, he hated going to the dank pub with his own mates but to go with Ginny's brothers would be intolerable. He grimaced, "I get to keep my monthly night out with my mates, right?"

"I don't have a problem with that as long as I get to go out with my friends that night too. Your parents are going to have the boys every Friday night anyway."

He quickly ran his wife's friends through his mind. Granger was single, Lavender was now single, Luna was single, Sara was single and, as he inventoried others, he realized they were all single. He sneered at the idea.

"Is there a problem, honey?"

"Your friends are all single. They'll be looking for…," he started.

"Draco Malfoy!" she hissed. "All of your mates are now single too. And even when they weren't they acted like it."

He hugged her and kissed her forehead. "You're right. You've trusted me so I can trust you. And we will leave the ball at ten thirty Saturday to go to your brothers' party." He gave himself some hope that after an hour of dancing, if he were romantic enough, maybe she would forgo her brothers' party.


	17. A Storm on the Horizon Part 1

A Storm on The Horizon Part 1

Draco Apparated into the foyer of Black Hall at four o'clock on Tuesday. Over the last couple of days Ginny had taken to greeting him here after work and giving him a very nice welcome home kiss. He was disappointed when she didn't appear. _Maybe she was busy with the children._ He made his way to the family parlor and saw the boys playing outside.

"Hello, Mother," he said kissing her cheek and removing Leo from her arms.

"Good afternoon, Draco dear. Ginevra thought you would be home around four."

"Where is Ginny, Mother?"

Narcissa gave her son a perplexed gaze. "I assumed you knew, Draco. She merely informed me she had an appointment."

The boys ran over and welcomed their father home having noticed his presence. He greeted each child with a hug before questioning his eldest. "Thuban, do you know where your mother went?"

"No I don't, Daddy. She said that Aunt Pansy would be coming over to watch us but I want to go to the Quidditch trials with you please!"

"Uncle Blaise!" Serpens screamed as he ran into the family parlor.

Simon appeared on the patio. "Master, Mr. Zabini and Ms. Parkinson are here."

"Thank you, Simon," Draco said and then greeted Blaise and Pansy. "Do either of you know where my wife is?"

"I have no idea, mate. But she invited the team back here for an informal dinner after the trials."

"I think she's doing something with or for her brothers," Pansy added.

Draco smiled. "Ah, she's likely shopping for a gift. The twins' birthday is Saturday." He kissed his mother. "Thank you for watching the boys, Mother. I'll see you, Thursday."

Narcissa bid farewell to the group and Disapparated. Pansy peered into Draco's arms and noticed that Leo was awake. "Oh, Blaise," she cooed, "Look at Leo." She removed the babe from his father's arms and walked over to her boyfriend.

Blaise was holding Serpens on his hip, so he learned into Pansy to peer at the baby, "Well, the loin cub is awake."

Thuban walked over to the bassinet, removed the green stuffed train and went over to his godfather. "Uncle Blaise, he really likes this train." Blaise took the train and showed it to the baby who followed the object intently with his eyes.

"Uncle Blaise," Cam said pulling on his trouser leg. "Did you hear that I can transfigure?"

Draco looked on in disbelief as his children doted over Blaise and Pansy. He moved quickly over to the group. "Parkinson, I'd like my son back."

She reluctantly handed the baby back to his father. "You really need to learn to share, Draco."

"Me?" He pointed to the boys grouped around her and Blaise. "You have them all. I came home early to play with this one while he was awake. Besides, Parkinson, don't you think it's time you started having your own?"

Blaise glared at his friend, "Shut it, Malfoy. I'm still into borrowing them and she can't have them without me."

Pansy sneered at her boyfriend. "I won't be waiting much longer for you, Zabini. I want my first children before I'm twenty-eight."

Draco snickered then whispered to his friend, "Sorry, mate. I didn't know you were the hold out. But it appears you're time limited now."

"Millicent and Daphne have Miles and Richard on one too. Miles is folding this weekend," Blaise whispered back.

Draco really didn't understand his mates. Blaise had been living with Pansy for three years, Miles had lived with Daphne for two years, and Richard and Millicent had been living together for six years. They were as good as married.

"Daddy, may Cam and I go to your trials? You said we could go to your practices," Thuban asked.

"Draco, Daphne and Millicent are watching Vinnie's and Greg's boys there. I'm willing to watch yours too."

"That's fine with me, Pansy. Thanks," Draco said. Thuban called Simon to bring his and Cam's brooms. "You won't be needing them," Draco informed the little wizard.

"But Daddy, Greggy and Gary are bringing their brooms," Thuban pouted.

"I won't have time to fly with you. They stay at home. And if you don't stop your pouting, you will be remaining here also," Draco ordered.

-------------

Millicent, Daphne, and Pansy sat in the stands with Leo sleeping in his pram next to them. The seven older boys played with a group of other children in the field next to the pitch. The witches were watching another team's trials. Ron Weasley was the Keeper, Fred and George were the Beaters, Charlie was the Seeker and Bill was a chaser along with Michael Corner. The third chaser no one seemed to know. The small build made everyone believe it was a witch. But she wore a bandanna covering her hair, an old baggy jumper and baggy Muggle sweatpants. She flew on a Cleansweep 11 which was years old, but that didn't seem to be a problem. In the short time they were watching, she had scored five goals. The Slytherin witches paid her little attention. But a number of other Quidditch team captains in the stands discussed the witch's abilities.

"Merlin, Charlie Weasley has a nice behind," Daphne sighed.

"Bill's is much nicer," Millicent commented.

"He's married to the Delacour witch from France. They have a couple of kids," Daphne spat.

"I know that. But he can still have a nice bum," Millicent replied.

"I can't believe that Ron is still a skinny little git," Pansy added. "He looks like a seventh-year. But the twins! Merlin, look at those arms!"

Millicent pointed to the female Chaser. "She's outstanding. Is that Katie?"

"No Katie's pregnant and Roger wouldn't trust her around Fred or George," Daphne said.

"Bloody hell, is that a team of Weasleys?" Miles hissed.

"Corner, that arse. How did he talk them all into playing? And who in the hell is that Chaser? She's marvelous," Greg said as she scored her seventh goal.

"She must be new to the area. Damn, they're going to be hard to beat," Crabbe added.

Blaise shook his head. "What the hell is Charlie Weasley doing in London? Thuban, Thuban! Come here, please."

Thuban ran over to Blaise followed by the other boys. "You wanted me, Uncle Blaise?"

Blaise pointed to the team on the pitch. "How long is your Uncle Charlie going to be in England?"

"Grandpa said for seven or eight months." Thuban looked up into the sky and pointed at the Chaser making her way to the goals once again. "What's Mummy doing out there?"

Blaise looked at the Chaser. "That's not your mummy, mate."

"She flies like Mummy," Cam confirmed.

"Thanks for the information, Thuban. You may go back and play." Blaise shoed the boys away quickly before turning to Greg, "Go delay Malfoy. He'll go nutters if he sees…"

"Damn, stubborn witch!" Draco hissed from behind his friends as he watched Ginny fly. "Not even a month postpartum and she's flying like a mad woman."

"Blimey, Malfoy, she looks better than ever. The championship's in the bag for us with her," Richard committed.

Draco sneered at his friend. "She shouldn't be flying! Her health is more important then a damned cup."

"She looks healthy to me," Miles interjected.

Blaise walked over to his mates. It was clear that Miles and Richard were increasing Draco's anger. There would be wand play soon if someone didn't calm down the irritated blond wizard soon. He tried to distract his friend, placing his hand on Draco's shoulder and turning him around and back to the changing room. "We've got eight Chasers trying out of our one open spot; that's excellent, mate. Let's take another look at the list."

"I don't need to look at the list again. I need to talk to my wife," he growled through gritted teeth. Draco walked to the side of the pitch where the Chasers trying out for Corners' team had just landed. He put his arm along Ginny's waist. She jumped in shock and he pulled her close. When she looked at him, he leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Hello, Love. I'm surprised to see you here. I believe we need to talk, Ginevra," he said in a very calm tone.

Ron leaped over to his sister's side to get in-between the couple, but Draco would not let go of his witch. "Get your hands off my sister, Malfoy. You don't own her. She's decided to fly with us," Ron yelled.

Ginny moved uncomfortably in his arm. "Loosen up, Draco. It hurts."

He released his hold on her hip, took her hand and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry, love," he whispered to her before turning to face Ron. "Calm down, Weasley. I merely wish to have a discussion with my wife. Your trial is over is it not, Corner?"

Michael glared at him. "The pitch is yours. Do I bother flooing Ginny or will you not allow her to play?"

"I'll play if I want. He has no say," Ginny stated firmly.

Draco smiled at his wife and whispered in her ear, "We need to talk in private, now."

"I'll see you later, guys," Ginny said to her brothers. "Let's go talk, Draco."

They walked to a wooded area close to the pitch. Her brothers watched them.

"Do any of you know how her Healer's appointment went Monday?" Bill asked. His brothers all shook their heads. "I don't think she should fly if she's not healthy."

"I agree with that and I don't want her to play with anyone but us or Draco," Charlie added.

"I want her to fly with us. She's the best Chaser around," Ron said.

"That's why she needs to fly with us or Malfoy. She's going to be a target of every Beater in the league. She needs great protection," Bill stated.

"Then she needs to fly with us. We can't trust Malfoy," Ron hissed.

"Ron, she trusts Malfoy. Besides if he wanted to hurt her, he'd let her play with us and arrange an accident." Bill patted his little brother's back. "I hate to say it, but Malfoy loves her. We're gonna have to get used to having him around."

Fred shook. "That will take some getting used to."

"But it's nice to have Ginny back," George added.

"Well blokes, love to stay and chat," Fred started.

"But we have to get back to the shop," George finished.

"You can't go. What if Malfoy starts something with Ginny?" Ron argued.

"Little brother, she's safe. If he didn't yell at her by now, he's not going to. Besides, the boys are here." Bill pointed to Ginny's children.

Charlie walked away from his brothers and over to the boys, when he was only meters from them, Serpens saw him. "Uncle Charlie, Uncle Charlie," the little wizard screamed and jumped into his uncle's arms. "What dragons did you track down today?"

"I found a hatchery today, mate. There were four baby horntails and a dozen eggs," Charlie answered tapping the little wizard's nose lovingly.

"Are you going to give me one of the horntails for my birthday?" Serpens inquired.

Charlie chuckled, "Sorry, mate. I can't do that. But I can get you photos of them."

"Okay," he answered with great disappointment. "Tell me all about the dragons, Uncle Charlie."

----------

Once Draco had gotten Ginny far enough away so their children couldn't hear them, he turned her to face him. "What the hell do you think you're doing? We agreed that you weren't fit to play Quidditch for a couple of months and your Healer's appointment yesterday confirmed that," he barked.

"We didn't agree to anything, Draco. You decided I shouldn't play. Besides, I asked my Healer and she gave me the go ahead for trials," Ginny argued back.

"If you didn't agree with me, we should have discussed it. You didn't need to sneak around and do this behind my back."

"Yes, I did, Draco. You would have told me not to. You would have stopped me. But now that I have a spot on Corner's team, there's nothing you can do."

Draco face grew red with anger and he clinched his fist. "Damn it, witch! You need to start trusting me. You're the best blasted Chaser in the league. It kills me when you're unable to play. You make our team unbeatable. But fuck it all, you can't take a chance with your health."

"I told you my Healer said I was fit for the trials."

Draco summoned a house elf. "Simon, go get Mrs. Malfoy's broom." The couple remained quiet while the elf disappeared and moments later handed Draco the newest Firebolt model and disappeared again. "If your Healer agreed to the trials, I think you should tryout for our team with a broom appropriate to your skill."

"I won't fall for it, Draco. You'll put me on the team then you won't play me," Ginny said.

"Just fly the bloody trial, Ginevra. I don't wish to argue with you here."

She looked at him bewildered. "It can't be this easy."

He sneered at her. "You're right, my Love. This topic is far from over. Once our guests have left after dinner we will have a long discussion."

"I'm going to play Quidditch this season, Draco."

He hissed at his wife, "Ginevra, we will discuss this at home. I will remind you, I asked you about my playing Quidditch, I didn't inform you of my decision."

Ginny responded very skeptically, "You would stop playing Quidditch if I told you too."

"Yes, Ginny, if my playing caused our family hardship. Now, let's try to enjoy our trial. It's going to be a long night."

The couple walked back to the pitch where Blaise had the team practicing. Draco looked at Charlie who was having an animated conversation with Serpens. When the little boy saw his father he spoke, "Daddy, Uncle Charlie is telling me all about the dragons he found today. May he come over? I want to show him all my dragons."

Draco smiled at his young son, "If you're not busy, Charlie, you're welcome to join us for dinner. I only think it's proper to warn you, your sister has invited my team and their families to dinner, also."

Charlie smirked, "So, how many Slytherins will I be dinning with?"

"Only nine. Where's your Gryffindor courage?" he joked.

"Nine Slytherins is nothing but how many little tikes?"

"Our four, Crabbe's two, Goyle's two."

Ginny smiled, "Padma's bringing Patty by also."

Charlie bounced Serpens on his knee. "What do you think I should do, little mate?"

"I want you to come to my home so I have someone to play with. They," he pointed to the other boys. "think playing dragons is for babies."

"Thanks for the invitation, Draco. I will join you." Charlie removed Serpens from his knee. "I need to go home and clean up, mate."

"It's an informal dinner, Charlie. What you were wearing before your trial will be fine," Ginny stated.

"I don't think so, Ginny. I needed a shower before I got here. I'll be back before your parents' trial is done, little mate."

"I want to go with you. Mummy, I want to go with Uncle Charlie." He turned and smiled brightly and lovingly at his uncle. "Please, Uncle Charlie. I'm a really good boy."

Charlie looked at Ginny, who shook her head. "Not this time, little man. I can't watch you while I'm cleaning up. I'll be back soon."

Serpens looked at his uncle then his parents with tear filled eyes. He sniffled and wiped a tear from his eye. "But the other boys are being mean to me. They keep playing games I can't win."

Pansy pulled the little boy into her lap and removed a book about dragons from the nappy bag. "Come here, sweetie. I'll read to you until your uncle gets back."

------------

Draco, Blaise, Greg, Vincent, Miles, Richard and Charlie sat on the patio of Black Hall enjoying a meade while watching the boys play in the yard.

"So Malfoy, is Ginny flying with us?" Miles asked.

"I don't want to talk about it right, now," Draco growled.

Greg chuckled, "Ginny should have been a Slytherin. Great plan she had, going to the trials without telling you and then making sure we were all here for dinner so you couldn't row with her about it."

Charlie looked at Draco with surprise. "You didn't know Ginny was there?"

"No, I didn't. Personally, I think she needs more time to recover from Leo's birth. But I can't believe she did this without discussing it with me, first. Damn it, the witch has been on my arse about not doing things without informing her first and then she goes and does this." Draco looked at Charlie. "I love your sister. But I won't be anyone's wiping boy again." He had a death grip on his mug of meade.

"Calm down, Draco," Blaise said patting him on the shoulder. "This is all new for both of you. Ginny's not used to having any say in your marriage. She's had to go along with what you wanted all the time."

"She always had her say," he growled.

"And you ignored her most of the time, mate. You need to be honest if you want your marriage to last. I'm not saying what she did was right and if Pansy did the same to me I'd be pissed. But Ginny had good reason for her actions," Blaise said.

"Shite, this isn't easy." Draco said before looking at the swing set where the boys were playing. Thuban was climbing on the side of it and was about eight feet up. "Bloody hell," he hissed, drew his wand and made his way to his son.

The witches came out onto the patio and saw Thuban. Ginny was about to yell when Charlie stopped her. "Don't say anything, Ginny. You may scare him and he'll fall. Draco has his wand at the ready."

Draco quickly had the little wizard on the ground and was leading him back to the patio table.

"Thuban Charles Malfoy, what have I told you about climbing on the play set?" Ginny bellowed at the boy.

"Not to do it," he replied.

Ginny took a chair, placed it by the wall and put the little wizard in it. "You can sit here until dinner is ready. You're lucky I didn't take my wand to your bottom."

The witches joined the men at the table and watched the other children play. Greggy and Victor, Vincent Crabbe's six-year-old son, were playing on the slide. Serpens, Gary and Kenny, Vincent's four-year-old, were playing tag. Cam was pushing Vincent's five-year-old daughter, Patty, on the swing.

"Cam and Patty are so cute," Millicent said. "He is always so nice to her."

"He has to be, they're betrothed!" Thuban stated a little annoyed that she didn't know why Cam was being good.

"They're what?" Ginny screeched.

"Betrothed, Mummy. They're to be married when they grow up," Thuban answered in a matter of fact tone.

Ginny glared at Draco, who chuckled in his meade. "Don't look at me, love. It's the first I've heard of it."

She turned to Vincent. "Wasn't me either, Ginny. I would have negotiated for Thuban," Crabbe laughed.

"Yucky! I'm not getting betrothed!" Thuban stated loudly. "Aunt Bella and both Patty's grandmothers agreed Patty and Cam were betrothed. 'Cause lots of Blacks and Crabbes get married."

"Well, if they think…" Ginny started infuriated.

Draco put his arm around her and kissed her cheek. "Love, they have no say, but it appears to be doing some good." Draco laughed. "They play together nicely now." Laughter rang around the table.

"Speaking of engagements," Daphne started. "I heard that Ron and Luna are getting married. Is that true, Ginny?"

"Yes, my mum is so excited. Luna's mother passed years ago, so Mum's helping her plan everything."

"Ron's going nuts," Charlie added with mirth. "She's already decided on nine bridesmaids." He took a drink of his meade. "You do know, ladies, it's not marriage that scares us wizards to death. It's the wedding."

"Here, here!" said Greg. "Some witches are monsters when they become brides. There's no one more self-centered than a bride!"

"I would have been happy getting married at the Ministry, then having a party at the house," Crabbe stated.

"Spoken like divorced wizards. What do you think, Draco?" Pansy asked.

"I think I wanted to stay married," Draco spouted and the wizards laughed. While the adults had a heated discussion about weddings, Cam had snuck over to the table and had relieved Pansy of her wand without any of the adults' knowledge.

Once back by the other children, he placed his shoes in front of him. He showed the others that he could perform a number of very simple spells, like tying and untying the shoes, making the shoes take a couple of steps, having the shoes kick Serpens, enlarging the shoes, shrinking the shoes and having the shoes come to him.

"Wow, that's wonderful, Cam," Patty said dreamily. "I can only made things bigger with a wand."

"I can transfigure things too. Watch." Cam tried a number of times to turn the shoes into field mice but nothing at all happened.

"You need Mummy's wand," Serpens told him. "That's how you did it last time."

"No," Cam huffed. "I used Aunt Pansy's wand Monday morning and it worked better than Mummy's." Cam waved the wand a number of times but the shoes remained the same. He got mad and flicked it hard a couple of times causing small sparks to come out.

"Stop it, Cam," Vic said. "Our daddy will spank us for playing with a wand."

"But your parents are nulled. He won't spank you anymore because he wants you to like him more than your mummy."

"He doesn't care about that," Kenny said. "He'll still spank me and Vic if we're bad."

"Don't you get lots more things with them nulled?" Cam said.

"We have two houses now, Mummy's and Daddy's," Patty said. "We have two of some things but not everything."

"Do you like them being nulled?" Cam asked.

"Yep, because they are both happier living apart," Vic said.

"They don't row now," Kenny answered.

------------

Draco poured Blaise a fire whiskey and they sat in front of the fire in his study.

"Serpens seems to get along with Charlie very well," Blaise started.

"They sure do. I don't think Serpens will be going into the Malfoy family business until he's to old to handle dragons."

"Lucius won't be happy about that," Blaise chuckled.

"My father can sob off," Draco replied before tossing down his whiskey and pouring himself another. "In fact my aunt and uncle can sob off too. Those pains in the arses are causing me problems. I know one of those wankers is causing the problem with Ginny's powers."

"I thought everything was fine, Draco."

"That's what we've decided to tell everyone but her magic was weaker when she went to the Healer's yesterday. She was so worried she came to my office after. That's why I can't believe she pulled this stunt with Quidditch trials. She knows it's our magical powers that allow us to take bludger hits without serious injury. Damn her..." He got up and walked around the room. "How in the magical world am I going to keep her safe when she keeps putting herself in harm's way?" Draco exhaled and turned to his closest mate. "Blaise, I don't know what I'd do if something happened to her. This issue with her magical powers has me worried to death. But I can't show her that. Damn it, I have to hold this together."

Blaise walked over to his mate and slapped his back. "You've still got a bodyguard watching her, right?"

"Great idea, I'll have him report back to me hourly. Then if she's doing anything dangerous, I'll Apparate…"

Blaise gave his friend an exhausted look, "Malfoy, you prat. Don't spy on her, fool. Ginny would leave you in an instant if she even thought you were doing that." Blaise took a drink of his whiskey. "What I was going to say was, see if she'll allow him to follow her from a closer distance and maybe get another one." Blaise poured Draco another fire whiskey. "Listen, mate. I know you have a lot to discuss with Ginny tonight but remember to discuss it, don't demand she do things your way. She's likely going to rebel a little. Everyone does when they get their first taste of freedom."

Draco sneered at his friend. "She was never a slave."

"Bad choice of words. She felt like she had very little power and say before. She's going to try to make a point of having it now. Mate, you love each other so don't do anything dumb like throwing that away."

--------------

Ginny stood in her dressing room in her bathrobe. One of her legs was propped on her chair and she was applying lotion to it. She had removed the invisibility charm from her birth control ring so she could put lotion under it. Draco came up to the door as she was running the lotion over her upper thigh. His eyes followed her hands down her long thin leg. _Blimey, her legs were gorgeous_, he thought. His eyes took in the ring around her ankle.

"Gin, what's that?"

She looked at the ring and placed the invisibility charm back on it. "That's a birth control ring, honey. The potion was awful and I had to remember to take it everyday. I simply need to replace the ring monthly. It's easier and safer."

He folded his arms and legs and leaned against the door-frame. "And how long have you been using it?"

"I got them on holiday, why?"

"I didn't realize we were using birth control. I thought you wanted more children."

Ginny put on her knickers and slipped into her nightgown. "What's the big deal, Draco? While I'm nursing Leo at night it's likely I wouldn't get pregnant anyway. Besides, I'm the one who has to carry the baby!" she spouted.

"Let me get this straight. You get to make decisions that concern _our family_ without informing me. But I have to discuss every minor thing I want to do with you first?" He sneered at her. "I thought you wanted our marriage to be a partnership. But it appears that you merely want to dictate my life," he yelled.

"Shut it, Draco. You're the one who had the midwitch give me the potion to begin with," she screamed back.

"But I told you later that I wanted more children and then during holiday you stopped taking the potion. When I asked you about it, you told me you didn't need it anymore. Why didn't you tell me about the ring then?" he continued to yell.

"Stop being a pain in the arse!" she screamed.

"Mummy! Mummy!" Cam yelled from the bedroom door.

She and Draco turned to see to frightened little boys looking at her. Both Cam and Thuban had tears in their eyes. But Thuban appeared more upset than his brother. "What do you need, sweethearts?"

"You and Daddy were rowing. I hate it when you row," Cam said while running to his mother and hugging her legs. Ginny picked the little boy up.

"We're sorry we woke you, baby," Ginny hugged the boy. "But sometimes mummies and daddies row."

"You have to hug and say you're sorry. That's what you make us do when we row," Cam scolded her.

Draco walked over and kissed Ginny's cheek. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, love. Let's get these two back into bed. I'll take Thuban and check on Serpens."

"Serpens isn't awake. He sleeps through everything," Thuban stated.

Ginny returned to her bedchamber first. The baby had just started to cry, so she sat up on the bed and tried to nurse him. Sensing his mother's distress, Leo fussed at her breast and wouldn't feed. Draco entered the room and went over to the distraught infant and mother. "Scoot up, love." She moved forward on the bed. He climbed in behind her and started massaging her shoulders and neck. He whispered to her sweetly, "I love you, Ginny. We need to discuss a couple of things but we're going to be all right. Calm down. Relax. Take a deep breathe. Good girl. There you go." As the tension and stress left her body, Leo started to suckle at her breast. The boy nursed for the next twenty minutes and Draco massaged her shoulders and kissed her neck the whole time. When the baby was feed, Draco placed him into the cradle and returned to the bed.

He laid down on the bed and collected her into his arms. "First, I was furious at you," he said calmly. "You should have told me about the birth control ring and about Quidditch trials. You know that, right?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I just…"

Draco placed his finger over her lips. "I don't need an excuse. This is new for both of us. We're going to make mistakes. Now, we need to discuss birth control and your playing Quidditch. Why don't you want to get pregnant right now?"

Ginny had been preparing herself for this question. She had decided not to lie to Draco, but she wasn't going to be a hundred percent truthful either. Telling her husband, _I don't want to get pregnant until I'm sure we're going to last. Or I want to be in a solid relationship before I have another baby_, wouldn't help their marriage.

"I'd like the children to be two or three years apart. Thuban and Cam were too close for me. It's hard meeting the needs of a one-year-old and a newborn. It's easier with a two or three year old and a newborn. If we wait two years Thuban and Cam will be with their tutor for six hours a day not just three."

He kissed her cheek. "That's fine with me. So, we wait for two years and using the ring is fine with me if your Healer approves."

She kissed him on the lips. "That was easy. And if I want to have a baby sooner I'll talk to you."

"Agreed. Now about Quidditch, if you play, I'd like you to play on my team. Not only are you the best damn Chaser in the league but if we're on different teams we'll be spending double the time at the Quidditch pitch causing us to spend too much damn time apart," Draco stated.

"I'll play on your team if you promise to play me."

"Well, we need to discuss _if_ you should be playing. I think you should only play if your Healer agrees _and_ your magical abilities haven't decreased since your Monday appointment," he said. "Ginny, we both know it's the strength of one's magic that keeps you safe in Quidditch. If you're not a hundred percent you shouldn't play. I'd put the same restriction on myself."

"All right, Draco. I agree. If my magical powers are still decreasing on Thursday, I won't play Quidditch until we find out what's wrong with me and it's fixed. I'd love to play on our team."

----------

Draco sat at the breakfast table talking animatedly to his three older boys. His morning prophet laid untouched on the end table next to the entrance to the room. To Lucius' dismay, Draco had refused to read the paper before coming to the office for the last four years. He loved to connect with his family before leaving each morning and believed it couldn't be done with a paper in front of his face. It would wait until his morning tea at the office.

Serpens bounced excitedly in his chair telling his father all about the dragons his Uncle Charlie worked with. "Daddy, one day I'm going to work with Uncle Charlie. He'll teach me how to be the best dragon handler in the whole world. Most dragons don't live in England, so I'll have to travel a lot. I'll miss everyone but it will be fun."

Thuban rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sneered at his little brother. "Well, I won't miss you!" he growled. "Your voice squeals like a banshee's and your bouncing shakes the table. I …"

"Your remarks are uncalled for, Thuban," Draco scolded his eldest.

"Sorry," the grumpy boy said before going back to his breakfast.

"Daddy, Uncle Blaise said that Sunday, after Quidditch practice, he'd go flying with you and me," Cam informed his father.

Thuban leered at Cam. "Grandfather said he was taking me and Daddy looking for a jumping pony after Quidditch practice Sunday. So, Daddy can't go flying with you," he hissed.

Draco stared at his son for a moment before responding. The boy was yawning from time to time, his eyes were drooping and his movements were slow. There was no doubt the boy had not gotten a good night's sleep. So Draco decided not to punish him for the time being. "Thuban, you are being very rude this morning. You need to change your tune and speak nicely. If you feel that you are unable to do that then I recommend you keep your mouth closed," he said firmly. Thuban nodded to his father.

Ginny walked into the room to see an ill-tempered Thuban yawning. Draco stood and helped his wife into her chair between the two younger boys at the table. A small fruit plate and a croissant were placed in front of her along with her morning tea. Serpens started talking again about his fun evening with his Uncle Charlie, with Cam chiming in from time to time about how much fun it was to have the Goyle and Crabbe boys over to play. Thuban ate his breakfast with a stoney face. The boy would be a terrible grouch all day if he didn't get a couple more hours' sleep. Ginny was thinking of a number of ways to trick the boy back to bed when Draco spoke.

"Gin, if we're not busy after Quidditch practice Sunday, would you mind if I take these three and go looking at a couple of jumping ponies with my father?"

"You're buying a new pony? What's wrong with Stormy?"

"Father is planning on buying a well trained jumping pony. Thuban needs a smaller pony to learn on," Draco informed her before looking at his watch. "I have to be going, love. Think about Sunday and floo before noon with your answer." Ginny nodded and Draco finished eating quickly. He kissed each of his son's cheek and whispered "I love you, be a good boy for Mummy," in their ears.

Ginny accompanied him to the foyer of their house. Draco took her into his arms and tried to give her a short and sweet goodbye kiss. But when he felt her mouth open he deepened the kiss and the two where lost in each other until there was a knock on the door. The young couple broke apart before the house elf Apparated into the foyer. Draco welcomed Molly and kissed Ginny one more time before Apparating to his office.

"I'm glad to see you, Mum," Ginny said. "Thuban needs some more sleep and it's a task to get him back down. He's unbearable to deal with when his tired."

"He sounds like Bill as a child," Molly answered.

"We're just finishing breakfast, Mum. The dinning room is this way." Ginny and Molly walked into the room. Thuban and Cam had finished their breakfast and were waiting to be dismissed from the table. Ginny sent the two with Tipsy to wash up and then to the playroom. She and Serpens had just finished their breakfast when a Ministry Owl arrived for Ginny.

She opened the letter. It was a request to testify at the Goyle annulment trial that morning. The document made it clear that her attendance was optional. She thought for a couple of minutes before turning to Molly.

"Mum, I need to go to the Ministry. Would you mind watching the boys for me?"


	18. A Storm on the Horizon Part 2

Author's notes: I want to thank my beta reader for a wonderful job, without her this story wouldn't be released. I'd also like to thank everyone who has helped me fix mistakes. Also thanks to all of my reviewers.

A Storm on The Horizon Part 2

Molly had Serpens show her first to a bathroom, so she could clean him up from his breakfast. The pair then went to the playroom where Thuban was still being a grumpy little wizard. Serpens pulled on his grandmother's robe. "Thuban didn't sleep good last night," Cam said. "Mummy and Daddy had a mighty row. Thuban can't sleep when they row."

"Oh, sometimes that happens, darling. But I'm sure everything is fine between them now," Molly stated. A couple of weeks ago she would have been delighted to hear that her daughter and her son-in-law were fighting, but now it saddened her. Draco was proving to be a fine husband and a great father. And Thuban's happiness depended on his parents staying together. When Thuban growled at his little brother again, Molly went into action.

She gathered the boys together and walked them over in front of the fireplace. After a large amount of coxing and promises of biscuits at teatime, each boy lay at her feet with their head resting on a pillow.

"You need a book to tell us a story, Grandma," Cam stated.

"Oh, I have a number of stories in my head," she told the boy. "Let me see which one to tell. I have it. Once upon a time there was a wizarding family. Their house was filled with many little wizards. Each boy had a very special magical skill and they kept their mummy very busy. But she still longed to have a daughter to spend time with and one day her wish come true. The family was happy with their little princess and at her christening a Seer told them, 'She is a special witch. She will have powers greater than most. She will be fortunate enough to marry her soul mate and her many sons will be the leaders of our world.'"

"Grandma," Thuban growled. "Boys don't like love stories."

Molly giggled at him. "I had six little boys, Thuban. Trust me, I know what types of stories little wizards like to hear. Now may I continue?" Thuban nodded. "The family didn't believe in divination so they thought little of the Seer's prophecy. They lived happily until two months before their daughter's graduation from school. What should have been a very happy time in their lives became sad. For a nasty evil dragon with death tattooed on his left arm come and stole their little princess. They were powerless to stop him."

------------

Lucius walked into Draco's office. His son exhaled at the sight of him. Draco had been trying to avoid his father all morning but now he was caught. The Malfoy elder was not happy with his son of late. While Lucius agreed that he should keep his marriage together thus keeping control of the children, he didn't agree with how Draco was going about it. And the fact that his son was truly in love with his most hated rival's daughter gave him indigestion to say the least. Add on top of it that Thuban had taken a liking to one Arthur Weasley and that said wizard would be dining with Lucius' most beloved grandson tonight, had him in a right state.

Draco looked over the stack of paperwork on his desk. He would be lucky to get through it by five. "Can this wait, father? I need to get through most of this today. I have meetings all morning tomorrow and I have to go to the Healer's with Ginevra in the afternoon. There are a number of invitations I need to owl by Friday."

"I'll be but a moment, Draco. Are you free Sunday to view jumping ponies?"

"Ginny is going to check our schedule and floo me at noon."

Lucius scowled at his son. "This is important, Draco. Do you not care what pony your heir rides? We will use this horse to teach all of your sons. This is part of your family heritage. Are our family traditions no longer important to you?"

Draco sighed, "Father, I understand how important this is. I fondly remember Grandfather Malfoy teaching me to ride and jump. It was very special and I want all of my children to experience that. And one day I hope to teach my grandchildren how to ride. But your answer can wait until after lunch. If my family is busy this Sunday, we will arrange another time within the week."

"You are the head of your family, Draco. Merely inform Ginevra that we are going Sunday afternoon," Lucius insisted.

"Yes, I'm sure you _merely informed_ Mother of your Sunday afternoon plans. You didn't compromise or check her plans first?" Draco couldn't help but smirk at his father. He knew that Lucius had not only checked with his mother but that he had to use all of his charm and a two thousand galleon shopping trip to get Narcissa to agree that Thuban was old enough to start jumping.

"Your mother's and my relationship is not up for discussion," Lucius hissed.

"And neither is mine and Ginny's, father."

"But it is a father's responsibility to inform his son when he is being played the fool by a woman," Lucius answered.

"I'll take your comments under advisement, father. Now if you don't mind, I have work to do."

--------------

As Ginny walked by and into the courtroom, Greg sneered at her. Seeing him sent her mind into motion. _Damn, I should have flooed Draco before I left. He needs to hear from me that I'm testifying and not from Greg. Merlin, I hope he doesn't go nutters again. I have to do this. It's for Greggy and Gary. He's their godparent too. He'll understand._

It was the same room her trial had taken place in, but this time there were only two members of the Wizengamot, Marchbanks and Ogden. She walked into the witness stand.

"Good morning, Mrs. Malfoy. We only have a couple of questions for you. Hopefully we won't be long. I'm sure you need to get back to your own children," Ogden started. "How long have you known Mr. and Mrs. Goyle?"

"I've known them since I was eleven. We went to school together. Lavender was in Gryffindor with me. But I didn't get to know them well until I married six and half years ago. Greg is a very close friend of my husband's. Lavender and I become close friends in the last four years. Our boys play together and take ballroom dance classes together."

"Mrs. Malfoy, did you ever see Mr. Goyle strike his wife?" Marchbanks asked.

"I never saw him strike her. But she did come to dance classes a couple of times with bruises. My husband saw her once. He had a discussion with Greg and I never saw a bruise on her again."

"Did she tell you that Mr. Goyle had hit her?" Ogden asked.

"She told me she threw a tea cup at him and he slapped her."

"Do you know if either of them had affairs?"

"I know Lavender hadn't. She was getting ready to. That's why I'm sure she wasn't. She was planning on seeing one of her old Gryffindor boyfriends but she hadn't started to."

"So you weren't watching her children so she could see Mr. Pucey?"

Ginny giggled. "No, I wasn't. Besides if you had ever been around when our sons got together, you'd realize it takes two sets of eyes to watch that lot, sometimes more. Mrs. Mary Goyle and my mother-in-law often helped Lavender and me watch the boys."

"Did Mr. Goyle have affairs?"

"I think so. But I can't be sure. He would never bring a woman other then Lavender around my home or family. My husband wouldn't allow it. Greg did spend a lot of time at the balls with other women, but Lavender seemed to encourage it. Their relationship was strange."

"One last question, Mrs. Malfoy. With whom did the children spend most of their time?"

"Mrs. Mary Goyle. Lavender is a good friend but she never really wanted her boys. She loves them but…" Ginny paused. "I didn't come here for Lavender or Greg. I'm their sons' godmother. I want what's best for these boys. I believe both parents are using their children to hurt one other. Neither really raised their boys. The children lived with Mary who had them most of the time. She missed many of my mother-in-law's garden parties because she had the boys. Lavender and Greg thought nothing of leaving their home without the boys and without asking Mary to watch them. It wasn't until their separation that Lavender asked me how I found sitters. It's a shame you can't give the boys to Mary. Lavender and Greg love their boys. But they need to learn how to be parents slowly." Ginny paused for a couple of minutes. "I can't see how they can do it all at once. My husband and I have recently moved into our own house. We have always parented our children but we are now realizing how much help his parents were. If we had been like Greg and Lavender, there'd be no way one of us could take care of our children without their suffering in some small way."

------------

Draco Apparated into the foyer of Black Hall at eleven thirty. His morning at the office had been unbearable. Lucius wouldn't give him a second of peace and it had nothing to do with work either. His father knew that Arthur Weasley would be dining at Black Hall and that he was bringing Thuban a gift. Lucius needed to make sure that their plans for the weekend went through. After all, what was a stupid breeding tank compared to a champion jumping pony. Draco was in disbelief over his father's behavior and decided to lunch with his family.

His home was surprisingly quite for afternoon. There should have been voices coming from the dining room but there weren't. He walked past the room and found it empty. Thuban's tutor would be arriving in an hour and the boy needed to be fed shortly. He continued his walk down the hall to the family parlor. Thuban was sleeping on the settee with a blanket covering him. Draco slowly walked to the door wall and opened it. In the corner of the patio sat Molly Weasley knitting as she watched Serpens and Cam play on the swings.

She looked over at Draco as he stepped onto the patio. "Draco, how nice to see you," she said happily. "Ginny didn't tell me you'd be home for lunch."

"It was unplanned. I had a free hour and thought I'd have lunch with my family. Where's Ginny?"

"She received an Owl from the Ministry early this morning and had to go there. She should be back any minute. I had the elves hold lunch for fifteen minutes. I was hoping Thuban would wake up on his own, the poor dear. He's been sleeping since nine. I do hope he isn't still grumpy when I wake him."

"He was acting like a Horntail with a tree branch stuck in his foot this morning," Draco tried to say warmly. He was having a hard time biting back his anger. For the second day in a row, he had come home to no wife and no idea of what was going on. And to make matters worse, Ginny had left their boys alone with Molly. They had agreed not to leave them with anyone in the Weasley family for at least the next month. He didn't feel safe with it. They might still attempt to steal them.

"Thuban is in a foul mood when he's overly tired," Molly stated. "But after a couple of minutes lying still and listening to a story, he was asleep." She looked down at her watch. "Would you like me to wake him for lunch or would you like to?"

"I'll get Thuban, Molly. You attend to Cam and Serpens." Draco walked back into the parlor and sat on the settee next to his eldest son. He touched the little boy's forehead first making sure it wasn't a fever that was causing him to sleep. After finding none, he patted the boy's arms lightly to wake him. "Thuban. Thuban. Wake up, son."

The little wizard stretched his body and slowly opened his eyes. He awoke smiling lovingly at his father but soon a frown and tears took over his demeanor. "Please, Daddy, I know you're really mad at Mummy for leaving us with Grandma. But she didn't mean too. Everything happened really quick. Please don't row with her. I can't sleep when you fight with her." Thuban started to cry. "I want both of you to tuck me in at night. I don't want you nulled."

Draco collected the boy into his arms and tried his calm him. "Son, sometimes grown-ups argue. You have to get the angry out before you can discuss things. Just because your mummy and I are rowing doesn't mean that we don't love each other or that we don't love you. I won't lie to you, we have a number of things to work out. But I have every intention of tucking you and your brothers into bed every night with your mother at my side."

"You're not going to nulled Mummy?"

"What do you mean by _nulled_?"

The little boy rolled his eyes at his father, "_Nulled, Daddy_. Like Uncle Greg and Aunt Lav or Uncle Vincent and Aunt Padma. You know not living together anymore."

Draco cuddled the boy. "The word's _annulled_, Thuban. And I have no plans to do that. I'm very upset about your mummy's actions of late but I plan on working through our problems." He tapped the little boy's nose. "Now, you stop worrying about me and your mummy."

Ginny stood in the doorway watching and listening to two of the wizards she loved most in the world. Just moments ago she was panicking. It had felt so natural to leave her children with Molly that morning. She didn't give it a second thought until she had gone to Draco's office after testifying. Lucius' simple question of, 'Ginevra, who is watching the children?' made her instantly remember her promise that she wouldn't leave their children alone with her parents. She'd quickly left the office and Apparated home.

Her mind raced. Yesterday, she had meant to be deceitful. She had hidden her training for Quidditch trials from him. And to be truthful, she had been hiding the use of birth control from him as well. She deserved his anger and distrust then, but not today. Today was all a mistake, a lack of forethought on her part. Merlin, she only hoped he'd believe her. After overhearing her husband and son, she calmed down. It seemed that Draco would be willing to listen. She decided it was time to make her presence known, so she walked into the room.

Draco was still soothing Thuban, so she placed one hand on each of their shoulders. "Hush now, Thuban. I promise to try harder. I love you and your father," Ginny whispered and the little wizard dried his eyes with his little fists.

Draco rubbed his nose against his son's and rested his forehead on the boy's. "That's better, Thuban. It's time for you to wash up for lunch. Your mother and I will meet you in the dining room." He helped the little wizard to his feet and smiled at the boy as he left the room.

He seemed happy as the boy left the room but once Thuban was out of sight, Draco turned to Ginny. He made no attempt to hide his outrage at her.

"I'm sorry…" she started but he cut her off.

"Save it for later, Ginevra," he hissed quietly. "My father has been annoying me all morning. I had hoped to come home and be comforted by my wife. But instead I find that once again she has deceived me." He sneered at her, his eyes full of frustration. "We had an agreement not to leave the children with your parents for the time being."

"I know, honey," she started again but Draco glared at her when she called him _honey_. She shook her head and exhaled. "Oh, have it your way. I was trying to be nice," she paused then started over. "We do have an agreement. I'm so sorry that it happened. I won't do it again. I wasn't trying to deceive you. Things just happened very fast today, and it seemed so natural and right to leave the children with my mum." Ginny's eyes teared. "I didn't mean to anger or hurt you, Draco. Merlin, Draco honey, I love you. Please forgive me."

Tears were running down her cheeks and her face displayed her heartfelt sorrow. He couldn't help but wrap her into his arms. "I love you too, Gin. We're going to be fine." He removed his handkerchief, dried her tears and then placed soft kisses where the tears had been. He chuckled a bit as he held her. "What have you done to me, witch? What incredibility strong spell do you have me under? Why am I compelled to hold you close and never let you go when your behavior and actions infuriate me so, my love?"

She giggled into his chest. "I believe that's _love_, Draco. You do the same to me."

"Well, that may be. But you will still be getting an earful from me after the children are in bed this evening. Plus I will be working from home the rest of the day."

She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. How dare he, she thought. She didn't need to be watched.

"I'll be damned if I'm going back to the office. I don't need anymore of my father's crap today. Besides I need to be pampered this afternoon. You see, I came home to get comfort from my family but instead I had to provide it to two of you. My selfish side needs some attention."

Ginny smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "I'm sure I can take care of your selfish side this afternoon along with the children." She prodded him into walking towards the dining room. "We should be getting to lunch."

------------

Molly was sitting next to Thuban when Draco and Ginny entered the dining room. The table was set but the food hadn't been placed on the table.

"Thuban, Grandma's really good at Gobstones. She showed me a new way to shoot," Cam excitedly told his older brother.

"She's really fun to play with. She knows lots of fun games," Serpens added before noticing his parents. Neither he nor Cam had seen Draco and the little boy jumped out of his seat and jumped into his father's arms. "Daddy, you're home! Are you staying?"

"I plan on working from home for the rest of the day."

Serpens kissed his father's cheek and climbed out of his arms. "We need to eat fast so I can help you work."

Draco helped Ginny to her chair and then sat himself. His bottom had just touched the chair when three elves appeared to serve them lunch. Their plates were filled quickly. After a couple of bites Cam focused his gaze on his father.

"Are you and Mummy still rowing from yesterday or did she do something else wrong today?" he asked before turning to Molly. "They were rowing about some potion Mummy got from the midwitch and a ring. Maybe they're rowing now because Mummy went to Quidditch trials without telling Daddy."

"Cam," Ginny stated. "How many times do I have to explain to you not to discuss our rows with others? It's impolite."

Molly stared at angrily at her daughter then looked at her son-in-law. "Well, I hope you gave her a good talking to for that, Draco." She turned her attention back to her daughter. "Merlin, Ginevra, you're still recovering from childbirth. And you're eating so poorly your Healer has you on a potion. Sometimes you act as dimwitted as Ron."

Draco did his best to contain his mirth. It appeared to him that informing Molly on the sly about some of her daughter's decisions would be better than addressing the subject directly with his wife. Yes, his mother-in-law would be quit helpful in this area, but when it became apparent that Molly wasn't going to stop scolding Ginny anytime soon, he did step in and stop her.

------------

Serpens napped on the couch in Draco's study. The little boy had fallen asleep while sitting on his father's lap. Draco's mood had greatly improved in the last hour. Serpens would never stop amazing him. The little wizard had sat quietly and still on his lap for thirty minutes while Draco read through a business contract. They both soaked in the love they shared for each other during these moments, each taking and giving in the silence. The rhythm of Draco's breathing soothed the boy to sleep. He hated moving his son to the couch but he needed to free his arm for work.

Ginny walked quietly into the room with a tea tray and Draco looked up at her. "Did you want me to take him upstairs?" she whispered.

"No, love. He's fine. In fact, I enjoy watching him."

"Would you like me to join you for tea?" she asked smiling sweetly at him.

"I'd love it, but I don't have time." He pointed to a stack of owls at the top center of his desk. "I was hoping you could help me with those. Most are business dinner invitations. Some are ideas for new product lines."

She placed the tray on his desk and picked on the stack. "I'll do that for you. The French businesses are still getting priority?"

"Yes, love. Thank you."

"Draco! Draco!" Lucius' voice came from the fireplace.

Draco groaned then turned. "Yes, father?"

"I needed to know about Sunday so I can make arrangements."

Draco turned to Ginny. "I need to go to Burrow, Sunday. I'm helping Mum and Luna with her wedding planning. We need to find someone to watch the children."

"We can bring the older boys with us," Lucius informed her. "Narcissa will be happy to watch the baby. So it is settled. I'll inform your mother."

"Father, the boys and I will be accompanying you Sunday. Ginevra will floo Mother if she needs her to watch Leo."

"Draco! She can't take him to the Burrow with those…" Lucius started angrily in a raised voice.

"Father," Draco cut him off. "Serpens is sleeping in my study. If you can not keep your…"

"We have important issues to discuss, Draco. I will be expecting your floo call around three o'clock." Lucius' head disappeared from the fire.

"Love, we'll discuss where to leave Leo on Sunday tonight. I'm not sure how I feel about your taking him to the Burrow." He kissed her cheek.

"That will be fine, hon. I'll let you get back to work. And I'll go through these." She returned his kiss before leaving the office.

------------

Ginny sat on the patio with the owls in front of her along with her personal engagement book, her personal stationary, and Draco's business stationary. She worked her way through the stack while chatting with her mother.

"How long has he been letting you go through and reply to his business mail?" Molly inquired.

"These are only business dinner invitations and new product line ideas, Mum. I've been doing it since Serpens was born, but only when Draco is too busy."

"You get to decide which new products they develop?" Molly said with great shock.

"Draco trusts me to eliminate lines that he shouldn't waste his time looking at. He says I have an eye for it. I help him with product lines a lot."

"And you decide which invitations to accept or reject?" Molly asked.

"Yes, Mum. I've learned over the years whom we have to dine with and whom we can avoid. A number of wizards send requests for business dinners and for social parties the same week." She hissed after reading an owl. "Merlin, I hate having dinner with the LaVines. They have the biggest brats for children. Thuban punched their little girl a year ago after she bit him multiple times. Mrs. LaVine tried to make Thuban out as the problem…" Ginny giggled. "Oh, good. They want Lucius and Narcissa to attend also. Narcissa will keep that bat's mouth closed about it."

Molly called at her daughter. "Why on Magical Earth would you have dinner with someone you don't like?"

"His parents own a company we wish to partner with. But Narcissa is wonderful at handling people, Mum. I really do need to learn that skill from her."

Molly drank her tea and watched her daughter work. She mulled her daughter's words went over in her head. _We wish to partner with. _Ginny looked at herself as part of the Malfoy family business. She was making decisions about product lines to a small degree and had been for almost three years. Molly realized that she had been wrong about her daughter's relationship with Draco. Her daughter had been more to the wizard than the mother of his children for at least three years if not more. Molly decided that she would do her best to support Ginny and Draco and their effort to keep their family together. She still believed Draco was a controlling spoilt rotten prat but he did seem to truly love and care for her daughter.

--------------

Arthur Weasley knelt on the floor in Thuban's sitting room with two fish tanks in front of him. Ginny's three oldest boys were standing around him asking questions.

"Mudpuppies are in the salamander family right, Grandpa?" Cam asked.

"That's right, son. They're the only ones that never develop lungs. They only have gills."

"So, they have to live in the water forever," Thuban stated.

"You're right also. You boys know a lot about animals," Arthur said with pride.

"We only now lots about animals that are used in potions. Mudpuppies and salamanders work best in potions when they're fresh," Thuban added.

Serpens looked at his grandfather. "Fresh means you kill them right before you cut them up for your potion." The youngest wizard shook his head. "I don't like killing animals. Killing's not nice."

"Don't you dare start crying, Serpens," Thuban said.

"I'm not going to cry. I'm just being sad for them."

"I hope Leo isn't like you. No crybaby…" Cam started but stopped when he heard the clearing of his father's throat.

The boys turned and looked at Draco who was entering the room. Serpens walked over and took his father's hand. "I can't wait until Leo gets bigger cause they're mean to me."

Draco walked with the little wizard over to the tank. He knelt in front of it so that he could place Serpens on his knee. He hugged the boy and kissed his cheek.

Cam moved over to Thuban and elbowed his brother. Both boys looked at the pair. "Serpens is a Daddy hogger," Cam whispered in Thuban's ear.

"Daddy favors him," Thuban answered.

"Doesn't it make you mad?" Cam asked.

"No, because Grandfather favors me. And both Auntie Bella and Grandmother favor you so it shouldn't make you mad," Thuban answered before handing a couple of flat rocks to Arthur. "The Mummy mudpuppy will lay her eggs under the rocks won't she, Grandpa?"

"Yes, she will."

"And once we see the eggs we need to move the mudpuppies out of that tank and into another, right?" Cam asked.

Arthur messed the boy's hair. "That's how it works, mate."

"Well, it appears you blokes are finished," Draco said. "Thuban. You and your grandfather can clean up in your bathroom. I'll take your brothers to the other room. Be quick about it, Mummy and Grandma are waiting for us."

The five wizards collected the witches from the family parlor before proceeding into the informal dining room.

Arthur looked around at the lavishly decorated room and couldn't stop himself from commenting. "This is your _informal_ dining room?" he said as he held out Molly's chair.

"Yes, you should see the formal dining room. The chairs are… " Cam started but Thuban stopped him.

"It was a retourical question, Cam."

Draco finished helping Ginny into her chair before turning to Thuban. "What did you just say, son?"

"I said that Grandpa's question was retourical. You know Daddy. That's something said in question form that you really aren't looking to be answered."

Draco smiled at the boy. He was quite smart. "The word is _rhetorical_."

Thuban looked at Arthur. "It was a _rhetorical_ question wasn't it, Grandpa?"

"Yes, it was Thuban."

Cam gave his grandfather a perplexed gaze. "Were you trying to be funny?"

Arthur looked at the questioning child with great seriousness. "I has trying to be but it appears I totally missed the mark."

The boys giggled briefly but stopped quickly as if they had done something wrong. Molly and Arthur looked on in puzzlement. Draco smiled at his sons. "You've done nothing wrong." He looked at his in-laws. "They're still getting to know you. They were merely concerned that you would view their laughter as being rude."

"Oh, that's nonsense. Your grandpa is used to being laughed at," Molly stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Draco put his napkin to his mouth to conceal his mirth.

"Although, I prefer that others _laugh with me_, dear," Arthur added.

Molly giggled, "Oh, my mistake, darling." And with that the other occupants of the dining room could no longer contain their laughter.

Dinner progressed nicely. Her parents helped tuck in the children and the group retired to the parlor where they were having a nice glass of wine when the conversation changed to Ministry events. Ginny couldn't manage to change the subject, so she could only hope that the Goyle case wouldn't come up.

"Things at the Ministry are going wonderfully. New changes everyday, you know," Arthur informed Draco. "Today's was quite shocking, don't you think so, Ginny?"

"The Ministry shocks me a lot, Dad."

"Yes, but tomorrow it will be front page news. And the Minister stated that your testimony had a lot to do with it."

Draco eyed his wife. "What testimony, Ginevra? Whose trial?"

Arthur gave his daughter an apologetic look.

"I was going to discuss it with you tonight," Ginny started but Tipsy popped into the room.

"Excuses me, Misses, but the baby is crying."

------------

Ginny placed a sleeping Leo into his cradle in her bedchamber. She moved slowly to the sitting room she shared with her husband. He was already in there waiting for her and she wasn't looking forward to this conversation. For the first time in many years, she felt like a poorly behaved child trying to avoid a well-deserved scolding. Her actions of that day were explainable but when compiled with her actions of the day before, they weren't. If he had done the same things to her, she wouldn't have been able to hold her tongue. She would have raged at him, packed the children and headed for the Burrow. She exhaled as she touched the doorknob and walked into the next room.

Draco was furiously poking at the fire. She sat down on the settee and cleared her voice to get his attention. His normal evening glass of red wine was not to be seen and he cast a charm on the room so they could not be heard outside of it. When he turned to face her she couldn't tell which emotion wore heavier on him, anger or hurt.

"I don't know where to start, Ginny. I want to keep our family together. I love you with all of my heart. But in the last couple of days, it doesn't seem like you want the same thing," Draco started with a great deal of hurt in his voice.

"What?" Ginny replied in shock.

"I can understand, Gin," he said as he walked away from her and poked at the fire again. "I made you marry me. I made you have my children. You were so young. We were so young. I can see why you want your freedom now. You don't have to be tied to me anymore."

"What are you on about, Draco Malfoy?"

"You've made it clear, Ginevra. You don't care about my wants, my fears or my feelings. You are going to do whatever you wish."

Ginny walked over to him and looked him in the eye. "Who are you and what have you done with my husband?"

"What do you want me to do, Ginny?" he said raising his voice. "Scream at you. Ask you why in the hell you left our children alone with a person who less than three weeks ago held them captive?" he yelled. "My worst nightmare is that I lose you all again. Do you have any idea what I went through for the week an a half you were gone?" His face was filled with anguish as he spoke. "Damn it, witch! I don't know what I'd do without you. But I can't live this way either. I can't sustain this emotional nightmare. I'll give you a partnership but I won't have my feelings ignored."

"I'm sorry, Draco," she whispered through her tears. "I should have told you about the birth control ring and about Quidditch yesterday. And I didn't realize you were concerned about my family taking the boys and me away from you again. If it makes you feel more at ease place as many bodyguards as you wish on us. I won't leave the children with my parents again until you agree. I am so sorry." She stood on her tiptoes and lightly kissed him and then took his hand and led him over to the settee.

When he refused to sit with her, she exhaled and shook her hand. "Damn it! I said I was sorry," she shouted.

"I need to see actions not just words, Ginevra," he hissed back. "We had agreed to stay out of Lavender and Greg's fight, also."

"We agreed not to support Lavender or Greg and I didn't," she yelled.

"Stop lying to me, you stupid cunt!" he screamed.

Ginny stood up and slapped him. "Clear off. You arse!"

The sound of little fists on the door stopped them. "I know you're rowing in there 'cause I've knocked a long time," Cam screamed through the door.

Draco took several deep breaths to calm himself. "I'm sorry, Ginny. Please sit." She glared at him but did as he asked. He walked to the door and let the little wizard in. "What's the problem, son?"

"What are you rowing about tonight?"

"You didn't hear us row," Draco declared.

"You used a silencing charm so I couldn't hear anything," Cam stated. "That's how I knew you were rowing."

"Why are you out of bed, Cygnus?" his father asked firmly.

Cam wasn't a fool, once his father or mother used that name, he knew one wrong word would cause him a sore bottom. "It's really windy and the branch keeps hitting my window. It's really really really scary. Can you please stop it?"

Draco picked up the little wizard and placed him on his hip. "Sure, let's go trim some branches, mate. I'll be back shortly, Ginny. Please wait here for me."

He made quick work of trimming the branch and tucked Cam back into bed.

"Daddy, wouldn't you be happier if you and Mummy didn't argue?" the little boy asked.

"Wizards and witches don't always agree, Cam."

"But you're happier when you're not rowing with Mummy, right?"

"Yes, we're happier when you're not arguing. But even when we disagree we still love each other and we love you and your brothers."

"Okay, Daddy. I love you. Good night."

Draco kissed his son's forehead. "I love you too, mate. Sleep tight."

On his walk back to his sitting room, Draco checked on Thuban and Serpens. Both we're still sleeping peacefully but Serpens had kicked off his blankets. He summoned a house elf and stationed it in the boy's room to replace the cover the boy if the blankets were moved and to keep the warming charm refreshed. The simple sight of his children warmed his heart. He was reminded that they were only in this house because of Ginny's willingness to give him and their marriage another chance.

He walked back into their sitting room calm and remorseful. He pulled Ginny off of the settee, sat himself down and then placed her on his lap. "We're damn lucky, witch," he hissed.

"And how are we lucky?" she asked. As she tried to wiggle free from him. She was still very upset and didn't want to be charmed out of her mood just yet.

He held tight not allowing her to escape. "Well, you had just kicked me out and I was getting ready to pack and head to the Manor. But one of our precious children stopped us by chance before we both completed our idiotic actions. I tucked him in and checked on two of the other beautiful children we've created. This caused me to think of how important my family is to me and reminded me that you decided to stay instead of leave." He kissed her cheek. "So, I've resolved to sit here and lovingly hold you while you explain your actions." He kissed her neck. "Seeing how you have already admitted you were in error, this can be your penitence," he said as he ran his hand up her inner thigh.

She relaxed in his arms. "Draco, a little slap and tickle isn't going to fix our problems," she proclaimed.

"I know, love. But if we snoggle while you're explaining, I'll remain calm," he responded cheekily.

As his hand moved over her body freely, she collected her thoughts. "Draco, you can continue what you're doing but I'm only explaining my actions once so listen up!"

"I can listen and snoggle at the same time," he said before starting to nibble on her earlobe.

"I got an owl this morning from the Ministry. I felt I needed to go. I remembered our agreement not to take Greg or Lavender's side at their annulment trial and I didn't. I went for Greggy and Gary. I felt no one was looking out for them. We are their godparents, after all."

Draco stopped snuggling her. "So, why didn't you floo and inform me of your decision?"

"I only had thirty minutes to get to the Ministry and just didn't think about flooing you until I saw Greg. He wasn't happy to see me there."

"That's because I had told him we were staying out of it. You knew I had refused to testify on his behalf?"

"I know, Draco. And I didn't testify on Lavender's behalf. I know neither will be happy if they hear what I said. But I told the truth. It was making me sick seeing them use the children in their little fight for power. I think in the long run their annulment will be best for their boys. But," Ginny paused. "You've seen it, Draco. Pansy spent more time with Greggy and Gary then Greg did Tuesday night."

"I have to agree, love. I've spent hours lately arguing with Greg about doing what's right for the boys. He's a great mate but he's not a good father," Draco replied. "So, what did you say? And what is the Ministry doing that's new?"

"I told the truth. That Greg's mother was the only real parent the boys had. And that I believed the boys should be with her until Lav and Greg learned how to parent."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You didn't?"

"I did. And according to my father, tomorrow the Ministry will announce that Mrs. Mary Goyle will be given temporary custody of the boys. Lav and Greg will have visitations. Also from this point forward, custody will be based on the best interest of the children."

He hugged his wife. "My father is going to have a fit. You're going to be the talk of every garden party." He chuckled. "You know, Gin. I don't think you're going to have a problem with those old bats anymore. They'll love what you did."

She giggled back. "That may be, but Greg is going to be angry with you for not controlling me."

"Greg will get over it. Their boys have spent most of their life with Mary anyway. Maybe this will make Greg and Lav grow-up," Draco stated. "But remember to floo before you do something like this again."

"I will. I Apparated to your office after I testified. I was going to tell you then but you had already come home. I'm sorry, honey. But being partners is new to both of us," she said before kissing him soundly.


	19. A Storm on the Horizon Part 3

A Storm on The Horizon Part 3

Bella sat at her dining room table reading the morning _Prophet_. The smile on her face increased as she read.

"Has one of your hated enemies died, my darling?" Rodolphus asked in a matter-of-fact tone.

She smiled sweetly at her husband, "Better than that, my love."

"Torture and mayhem? That has always delighted you."

The dark haired witch cackled. "Oh much better than that. The Ministry has decided to overthrow parental rights. In the Goyle annulment they placed the children with the grandmother stating it was in the best interest of the children."

"And why does that news make you so happy?" Rodolphus asked.

She scoffed at him. "Rodolphus, I do love you, but you are dim. I only need to alter our plans a little now."

"What are you planning, darling?" he asked.

"It will take longer to execute but it will be worth the time. I believe this new law will enable us to become Cygnus' guardians."

Rodolphus gave his wife a meaningful look. "I beg you to rethink, my love. You do not wish to harm your own blood."

"I will not harm Narcissa, Draco or the children. Once I have caused his divorce, we will prove that Cygnus should live with us and the other children belong with Narcissa and Lucius."

------------

"Mummy and Daddy were rowing again last night," Cam told his brothers as they waited at the table for their parents. Serpens looked at his oldest brother to confirm this statement.

"I didn't hear them rowing. Daddy was mad at Mummy for leaving us with Grandma. He's still worried she'll run off with us, but I don't think they rowed," Thuban stated.

"They were rowing alright. They charmed the room so we couldn't hear," Cam stated. "I had to knock for a long time."

"That doesn't mean anything. They could have been in the shower or something," Thuban countered.

"Their sitting room door with locked. If they were in the shower their bedchamber door would have been locked. They were rowing," Cam said with a nod.

Serpens eyes started to tear. "Don't listen to him, Serpens. Cam doesn't know what he's talking about. Mummy was sleeping on Daddy's chest when I woke them this morning."

The littlest boy wiped away the tear with his hand. "I bet they were snuggling," Serpens hissed at Cam.

"They were to rowing. Daddy even told me after he magicked away the branch."

Footsteps from the hallway stopped the boys' conversation, but the two older boys continued to make faces at each other. Thuban stuck his tongue out at Cam when Draco and Ginny entered the room arm in arm.

"Thuban!" Draco scolded. "I don't want to see that again."

"But Daddy, Cam was trying to make Serpens cry," Thuban said, defending his action.

"I was not," Cam retorted.

"He was starting to cry," Thuban stated.

"It's not my fault that hearing about Mummy and Daddy's row last night made him cry," Cam huffed.

"Stop it." Draco ordered. The boys fell silent as he helped Ginny to her chair then sat himself. He placed his napkin on his lap and took a sip of his tea before addressing his children. "Thuban, it is never proper to stick your tongue out at someone. Cygnus, it is also inappropriate to speak of things you know will upset others. In addition it is very improper to speak of conversations that you overhear."

Ginny shook her head and frowned at the boy to her left. "Cam, I'm very disappointed. We discussed this very topic yesterday."

"I'm sorry," Cam whispered. "But you did row last night."

Draco rolled his eyes at the boy.

"Okay, I won't talk about you rowing anymore."

------------

Narcissa and Ginny sat at the patio table while the boys played outside. A large blueprint was spread out in front of the women.

"You see, Ginevra. The guesthouse is beyond the stables. It has a large parlor in the back enabling you to keep the baby inside while watching the other children. Serpens wants the castle, Cygnus the tree house, and Thuban the pirate ship. We plan on having each built for their birthdays."

"I think it would be a wonderful play area, Narcissa, but Draco won't approve." Ginny sighed.

"He gets that from Lucius. They believe children's toys are no more than clutter. I agree that the area close to the main house needs to befree for entertaining. That's why this is going by the guesthouse," Narcissa said with a smile.

"I still don't think Draco will agree."

Narcissa patted Ginny's hand. "He will see things my way. You have four active little wizards and can't be carting them off to the park in Diagon Alley all the time. They need their own place."

Ginny would love to have a playground for her boys. Cam and Thuban where only a year or two from being allowed to roam freely. The lavish playhouses which Narcissa was showing her, would keep the boys busy for hours, but she wasn't going to broach the subject with Draco. It had taken her two days before he agreed to the small swing set and slide that occupied the yard today. He only allowed that piece of equipment because it was easily transfigured into a beautiful garden swing for their adult guests.

Ginny smiled at her mother-in-law, "I'll leave that discussion to you and Draco then." Ginny opened her personal planner and removed a scroll. "This is your guest for Leo's christening. Do you have any additions?"

The blonde witch looked at the list for a short time. "No, my dear, this is fine. Are you sure you wouldn't rather use the Manor's ballroom? There are a large number of people on my list alone."

"It will be fine here, Narcissa. Draco has arranged to have a beautiful temporary enclosure added to the grounds for the christening. I followed our plans from Serpens' christening to make all of the arrangements. I have a couple of things left; the owls go out Friday, I need the family christening gown, and we need to select his godparents."

"I assumed you'd chose Blaise and Pansy again."

"I'd really like to selected my brother Bill or Charlie, but I haven't said anything to Draco yet. There hasn't been a good time."

"If it's something you feel strongly about, dear, you must discuss it. You can't set aside matters of importance in order to avoid an argument. It will only cause problems in the end," the older witch advised softly.

"I know, but it's not just Draco. Blaise has been magnificent to the boys and me. I don't want to hurt his feelings."

"Of all people, I know Blaise will understand."

"Would you have a problem with one of my brother's being Leo's godfather?"

Narcissa smiled sweetly. "It's up to you and Draco, but I have no objection with either Bill or Charlie. I believe with Bill's standing at the bank, socially he would be a better selection."

"I was leaning towards Bill."

A house elf appeared on the patio. "Misses, Miss Bellatrix is at the door."

"Show her in, Simon," Ginny said half-heartedly.

As soon as Bella's foot landed on the patio, Cam threw himself into her arms. "Auntie Bella, Mummy's ordering my birthday invitations today. It has a picture of a Seeker catching the snitch on it. The sample has the wizard dressed in blue robes but we're making the printer change them to green."

"That sounds wonderful, darling." Bella kissed the boy's cheek before turning to the witches at the table. "Good morning, Ginevra, Cissy."

------------

Draco held the door open for Ginny as they entered the restaurant. They walked past a number of other patrons waiting to be seated. The maitre d' greeted the couple and they were quickly seated at one of the best tables. She smiled brightly as she placed her napkin on her lap.

"What thought caused that lovely smile, my love?" Draco said cheekily.

She giggled, "A silly dreamy-eyed schoolgirl thought, honey."

He raised one eyebrow in question. "What would that thought be?"

"Oh, every girl dreams of having lunch in an elegant restaurant with a handsome wizard who can obtain a good table," she stated in a quiet voice.

"I see." Draco smiled before taking a drink.

"But what truly made me smile," she leaned forward and whispered, "is that the handsome wizard I'm dining with is deeply and desperately in love with me." Her tone became seductive, "And I return that love and long to fulfill his wants, desires, and needs." Ginny sat back, calmly took a drink of her water, and opened her menu. "What do you recommend, honey? I haven't dined here in ages."

Unable to hide his shock, Draco stared at the beautiful witch in front of him. He didn't know what he had expected her to say but that wasn't it. "Merlin, witch. You've left me speechless."

She smirked at him. "Darling, I merely asked for a entrée recommendation."

He snarled at her. "Don't tease, witch."

"I love you," she whispered.

"Right oh, that's a good place to start. I love you, Ginevra," he said while taking her hand and kissing the back of it. They sat there simply gazing at each other lovingly for sometime and only stopped when the waiter asked for their orders. Despite the fact that it had taken two and a half hours, both felt the meal passed quickly. Not much was said in words at the meal, the couple spent most of their time merely enjoying each other's company.

As they walked down the street to her Healer's appointment, Draco whispered. "We're going to luncheon together weekly. We need more time like this, when it's only you and I."

------------

Narcissa placed the book on the nightstand and kissed Cam's cheek. "You must nap now, Cygnus."

"Grandmother, I'm not tired, I'm a big boy. Thuban doesn't nap any longer." The little wizard complained.

"Cygnus, you will lie down for the next hour. I will not return a cranky child to your mother."

"But I'm a big boy, Grandmother."

"Cygnus, lie down and be quiet," Narcissa ordered putting an end to the discussion.

Cam punched his pillow and lay down his head. The Black heir waited for ten minutes before he moved. He left his chambers heading for Thuban's. Once there he went to the back of the closet and pushed on the panel, causing a small door to open. Cam removed the shoebox from its hiding place. He looked inside and saw the picture of his mother in the arms of another wizard along with a number of letters. The little boy made sure to check the hallway before leaving the room and quietly returned to his own placing the box under his bed.

He laid awake upset he still had to nap. He was a big boy after all. He wished his grandfather or his father where there, he would be outside with them flying or riding horses if they were. As his thoughts wandered, he yawned and closed his eyes.

------------

Draco paced impatiently in the Healer's exam room while Ginny sat on the table. She couldn't take the tension he was creating, so she tried to break it by talking.

"You paced like that the first time you came to a midwitch appointment. Do you remember?"

He sat down in the chair next to her and took her hand. "Yes, I do." He smiled. "Only Merlin knows how you talked me into it, but I'm so glad you did. I'll never forget it, first Sara performed a charm so we could hear the baby's heartbeat and then the charm that showed an image of Serpens floating above your belly." He sighed lovingly and kissed her hand. "I wished I'd been there with Thuban and Cam too."

She looked at him. "I can't believe what a wonderful father you are. I would have never dreamed that..."

"That a Malfoy could be so loving?"

"Yes," she kissed his cheek. "Growing up I thought of you and your family as cold and uncaring, and that Malfoy Manor was a dark cold old mansion which was more of a prison than a home."

"Now, what do you think, my love?"

"That the Manor is bright and airy for its size, that your mother puts all her heart into the decoration of each room, and that Malfoys love their family deeply. Your father's beliefs are still very different from my own. I don't think that he or your aunt view me as family."

"You are my family, Ginevra. You are first in my heart. I love you. I don't care what my father or aunt think. I will keep you safe as will my mother. She loves you always." He stood up and gave her a very passionate kiss, which was broken by a knock at the door.

Ginny's Healer entered and smiled at the couple. "Well, Mrs. Malfoy, I have very good news for you. Your magical powers are back to normal. I want you to stay on the potion I gave you and make an appointment for the end of April."

"So, she's healthy in every way?" Draco asked with excitement in his voice.

"Your wife's fine for a witch who is one month postpartum, Mr. Malfoy. You should continue having someone help her with the children until the baby is sleeping through the night."

"Is it safe for her to play in a Quidditch league?" Draco asked.

"She just said I was healthy, Draco," Ginny hissed.

"You are healthy, Mrs. Malfoy, but… I don't think you should exert yourself for more than two hours twice a week for the next month."

Ginny smiled at Draco. "Well, league play doesn't start for a month. I can limit my practices to two hours twice a week."

------------

Two loud Apparition pops rang out from the foyer at Black Hall. The sound carried down the hallway and into the playroom where the boys were playing and Narcissa had a wide-awake Leo in her arms. Hearing the sound, the boys jumped to their feet and headed down the hall. It was four o'clock Thursday afternoon, the day their father always took them flying. They were so excited they didn't hear their parents arguing at first. By the time they got to the entryway, their excitement had ceased and they watched in surprise.

"Damn it, Ginevra. Your Healer did not say you could play!" Draco yelled.

"She said not to over exert myself for more than two hours twice a week. The Quidditch team practices two hours twice a week, so I'm fine to do that," she hissed as she started up the stairs.

"We're not done discussing this, Ginevra."

"My Healer said it was fine. We agreed that if it was alright with my Healer…"

Draco cut her off. "I don't think she was in total agreement. I'll agree to let you train for ninety minutes at each practice."

"I'll practice the whole two hours or I'll play on Corner's team."

He smirked at her. "You'll do it my way or I'll floo your mum!"

"You wouldn't dare!" she spat.

"Try me." He smirked. "What will it be, Ginevra, ninety minute practices or a floo call to Molly?"

She went up the stairs without noticing her sons. "I'll stay with your team. I need a quiet soak."

Draco was happy with himself until he turned and saw his sons. The three had shocked expressions on their faces. His mother entered the foyer, Leo in her arms, before anyone talked. She heard Draco arguing with his wife but had not gotten to the area until Ginny had disappeared up the stairs.

"Is there a problem, Draco?" she asked with great concern.

"Not any longer, Mother. Ginny and I have come to an agreement," he said with a smile.

"They're rowing about Mummy playing Quidditch again," Cam started. "They're rowing all the time now."

"Mates, get your things ready for flying. I'll meet you out back in a couple of minutes. Go on now." The boys walked slowly down the hallway.

Once she could no longer see them, Narcissa asked, "Draco, how did Ginevra's appointment go? Is she well? What were you arguing about?"

"Her appointment went wonderfully. She's very healthy for a witch who has had a baby less than a month ago. Ginevra is simply being herself and trying to do too much at once. That is what we were arguing about." Draco greeted his mother with a kiss. "Ginny doesn't realize the increase in her workload now that we no longer live in the manor."

"Yes, running a home is not easy," Narcissa said with a smile as her son removed the baby from her arms.

"The extra workload is unavoidable, we need our own home. Gin refuses to let me hire a nanny. I'm grateful she allows you and Molly to help with the boys."

"Ginevra is a very determined young witch."

"Yes, she is, mother." Draco walked his mother to the front door. "Father informed me you are not attending the Cramer's ball?" An idea formed in his brain and he smirked as his mother talked.

"I loathe that woman. Your father came up with some excuse for us. I look forward to enjoying a peaceful evening at home."

His smirk vanished at her last words. She looked questioning at her son. "Is there a problem, Draco?"

"No, Mother, I had a thought. It appears it won't work though."

"Share, your thought, darling. Maybe it can be worked out."

"I was thinking that instead of bringing the children over for a limited visit, we could leave all four of them with you and Father from four p.m. Saturday until ten Sunday morning. It won't work, you and Father should enjoy…"

"Drop them by at four, darling. Your father and I will have are peaceful evening Friday," Narcissa said enthusiastically. "You and Ginevra will stay for lunch Sunday and then we will go looking at jumping ponies." Narcissa beamed at her son.

Draco smirked, "Shouldn't you ask father first?"

"Don't be silly, Draco. He's been complaining since Ginevra informed him of Friday's plans. He will be thrilled to have the boys for an extended time."

------------

Ron and Luna sat on the old sofa in the living room of the Burrow, he tried to snuggle his bride to be but she wouldn't hear of it.

"Ronald, we need to finalize a couple of things before your mother, Ginny, and I meet Sunday," Luna said firmly.

"Alright," he groaned out as he sat forward and looked at the parchment with her.

"I'm going to have Lisa as my maid of order. Ginny, Hermione, Padma, Parvati, Mandy, Laura, Megan, and Diana will be my attendants. We're going to have your brothers as groomsmen, right?" Ron nodded. "We'll partner Bill with Hermione, Charlie with Padma… "

Ron stopped her. "I think we should partner Fred and George with Padma and Parvati."

She giggled, "Why, so our guests think they're seeing double?"

He chuckled, "Works for me. Maybe they won't drink so much then."

"Let's continue; Charlie with Mandy, and Percy with Laura. You need to pick four more men."

"Seamus is going to be my best man. And I planned on Neville, Dean, and Michael."

"Oh goodness," Luna sighed. "We'll have to partner Ginny with Bill then. Neville with Hermione, Dean with Megan, and Michael with Diana."

"Why couldn't we partner Ginny with one of the other blokes?" Ron questioned.

"Because, Ron, Ginny dated each one of them. Draco is jealous to no end, do you want a duel at our wedding?"

"If Malfoy ended up on the losing end it would make my day!"

Luna started to cry and headed towards the kitchen and Molly. Ron jumped up and stopped her. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I was only joking. Partner Ginny with Bill or another one of my brothers."

"We're planning the most important day of our lives and you're joking about it."

He kissed her cheek. "I'm a git alright." He took her back to the sofa. "If we're worried about jealousy we should partner Michael with Parvati they're married to each other after all."

"Oh," she smiled, "Let's partner our single bridesmaids with the groomsmen she's must likely to be fond of. We can be matchmakers."

He coughed to hide his intense dislike of the idea and forced a smile. "Whatever you wish, sweetie."

"Good. Now, Harriet is going to be a flower girl and Thuban will be the ring bearer," Luna said.

"Can we talk about that? I'd rather have Gabe or Sirius."

"Gabe always fusses in dress robes, Ron."

"What little wizard doesn't?"

"Thuban, Cam, and Serpens."

"Well, that's not normal. No little wizard likes dress robes. They're to confining and you can't play in them."

Luna sighed, " 'And all the adult witches pinch your cheeks and kiss you. They say your so cute and fawn all over you.' According to Thuban." Luna smiled at Ron. " 'Proper wizards wear them and if you fuss about being in them you'll surely get a sore bottom from Daddy or Grandfather.' Does that make Thuban sound like a _normal little wizard_ to you?"

"Poor little chap," Ron paused. "I'd still rather have Sirius."

"Ron," she exhaled. "Ginny is one of my closest friends. I want one of her children in our wedding. Serpens is too young and Cam wasn't very nice to Harriet. Thuban won't be a problem and he'll even dance with her. Why don't you want him?"

Ron stared at Luna, "Uncle Git! He called me Uncle Git. He said I was the dumbest person he's ever meet. And he looks like Malfoy!"

Luna pushed away from him. "Well, he's always been very nice to me. You have given the boy every reason to dislike you. You're constantly insulting his father in front of him, you've kidnapped him, and you have even yelled at Ginny and caused her to cry in his presence."

"Alright, I get the point."

"Ron, let's do this. We'll go visit Ginny and the boys a couple times next week. You'll be nice to Thuban. No talking bad about Draco and we'll see how he reacts."

"Fine, love," Ron answered with a kiss.

------------

Ginny sat on the patio refreshed after a long soak. She had decided Draco was right about her training. The sounds of her children and Draco laughing as they flew softened her heart too. "_He's not trying to run my life_," she thought, "_He's trying to keep me safe."_

Cam landed first and ran inside the house. Draco walked up to Ginny and had her assist in removing Serpens from the flying harness. He then showed his back to her. "I'm covered with mud?"

"Yes, that's why Cam ran?" She giggled and then cleaned his back with a charm.

"Yup. Thanks, love," he said before noticing her smile. "Does that smile mean I'm forgiven or are you gloating about my mud attack?"

"I've forgiven you," she said and then kissed him.

"Good," he replied and kissed her back. He moved uncomfortably in his shirt. "I still don't feel clean, love. I need a shower."

"Well, hurry up then. I'll wash the boys up for dinner."

Cam listened at his sitting room door. After hearing his father enter his own sitting room, he took the shoebox and tiptoed to his parents' door. Once he was sure Draco was in the shower he went into Ginny's bedchamber. He placed the photo of Harry and Ginny in her nightstand and left the drawer half opened. He removed a letter from its envelope and placed it under the first nappy. The remaining letters he left in the box and placed it mostly under the bed. He placed the baby wipes on Ginny's nightstand. The little wizard ran out of the room through the nursery and listened at the door to his father's bedchamber. When the shower stopped and he could hear his father in his dressing room, Cam returned to his mother's bedchamber. The boy touched a combination of places on the wall and the hidden door opened. He poured a glass of cold water on his baby brother in the nappy area. Leo screamed loudly as his brother ran to the secret passageway and closed it.

Cam heard his father come to his brother's aide and then started down the passageway. He walked out of the cupboard under the main stairway minutes later. He ran down the hall to the family parlor where Ginny sat with Thuban and Serpens. "Mummy, mummy! Leo's crying and Daddy's still in the shower."

"Thank you, sweetheart. Wait here boys. I'll be back soon."

------------

Draco shot through the door in moments and to his distraught son.

"Hush little man, Daddy's here." He picked up the wet babe and removed the clothing. When he noticed the wipes on Ginny's nightstand, he grabbed a couple of nappies and made for the bed. He had a new nappy on the infant before he noticed the letter. Seeing the words, "To my dearest love" he believed Ginny had left him a note. He rocked the baby back to sleep, placed him in his cot and returned to the letter on the bed.

"To my dearest love;

Our argument still plays in my mind. I am sorry for all the hurtful words I said. I long to hold you in my arms again. Please forgive me, Harry."

Draco dropped the note to the ground without finishing it, his mind raced. "_Why did Ginny have this note out? Was she longing for Harry? Would she always love Potter more than she loved him?" _The opened drawer caught his attention. The couple in the photo moved as he was closing it, causing him to look inside. He opened the drawer to find a picture of his wife snuggling with Harry Potter. The photo Ginny couldn't keep her arms off of the photo Harry and both stared at Draco.

His heart broke instantly. He loved the fiery haired witch, his witch, his wife, but she loved another and always would. She must have been reading the letter and looking at the photo while he was flying with their boys. "_Oh Merlin",_ he thought, "_She wasn't happy because of me. It was her memories of Potter that had her so joyful." _The handsome wizard's eyes teared as he bent down to retrieve the letter and he found the box. After opening and seeing the other letters, he placed everything back in it and let it rest on the bed.

"Oh, you've tended to Leo." Ginny's voice floated into the room sweetly.

He's despair turned to hatred when he heard her voice. He grabbed the box, walked over to her, and roughly pushed it into her stomach. "I can't and won't compete with your memories of _Saint Potter_. I thought loving you was enough but apparently it's not," he spouted. "Harry never really loved you. He was _fucking_ Granger before he broke up with you in his sixth year."

She looked at him in disbelief. He laughed at her and focused his eyes on hers. "Let me show you."

Images of Harry snogging Hermione in a Hogwarts' classroom, where a calendar could be seen identifying the day and year, appeared in her mind. She looked away and cried, "Why are you doing this, Draco? It's painful."

"Yes, it is painful, finding out the one you love, loves another," he spat. "_Your Saint Potter_ _only replied to your love letters when he and Granger were fighting._ I was there when he died. Potter asked Lupin to look after Granger, your brother, your mother, Luna, and a number of other Order members but he never mentioned you. _He never loved you_."

Ginny sat on her bed, her face in her hand sobbing. "Stop it, Draco. Stop it. You're breaking my heart."

He removed her hands and looked into her eyes. "We're even then, for you have broken mine. I can no long stay here and listen to you weep over Potter." He placed the box back into her hands before walking to his bedchamber. She followed him absently bring the box with her.

"I'm not crying over Harry," she said through her sobs.

He started packing his things. "Stop lying to me, Ginevra. Do you pretend I'm Potter when we make love? Do you dream that you had his children, not mine?"

"Have you gone mad? Stop packing. I can't pretend you were someone else if I wanted to. You consume me!" She grabbed his hand to stop him and he pushed her away causing her to fall and the box to open. Ginny looked at the contents in shock. "Where did you get these?"

"I told you to stop lying to me, wench! They were in your bedchamber. They're what make you happy following our argument, after all. They must mean a lot for you to hide them for almost seven years."

Ginny hurried to the fireplace, she cast a spell and started a fire. "Look, Draco. They mean nothing." She threw the box in the fire. "See, nothing! I don't know where they came from! I haven't been hiding them," she sobbed. "I'm not crying because of Harry but because of your hurtful words. Please, Draco, listen."

"It's too late, Ginevra," he said before Disapparating with his case.

Ginny threw herself onto his bed. A bed that hadn't been used since they had moved into Black Hall. She cried uncontrollably before a little hand started wiping away her tears. "It's going to be all right, Mummy," Cam whispered in her ear. "Did Daddy go away?"

"Yes, baby, he did."

"Then it will be all better, Mummy. If he's gone you won't row with him anymore," the little wizard said innocently.

"Oh, Cammy," she sobbed. "I love your daddy. I'd rather have him here rowing with me then not have him at all."

"I'm sorry, Mummy," Cam started to cry. "Please don't be so sad. It hurts me right here," the boy pointed to his chest, "when you are so sad." He hugged his mother the best he could. "I'll figure out how to get Daddy back for you, Mummy." The little boy comforted his mother.

Serpens walked into the room from the nursery doorway. He saw his mother and brother. "Did Daddy have to go on business?"

Ginny sobbed louder and Cam wiggled free of her. "Serpens, hug Mummy. She's sad 'cause Daddy nulled her."

The younger boy climbed onto the bed and hugged his mother. "It's okay, Mummy. I love you. Don't cry."

"Keep hugging her, Serpens. I'll get Thuban." Cam ran down the hall calling to his older brother.

"Thuban," Cam called between his sobs. "Thuban!" The little blue-eyed wizard ran down the stairs.

"What's wrong, Cam?" the older boy asked as they walked back up the stairs.

"I was really bad." Cam was able to get out between sobs. Thuban hugged his brother and tried to calm him.

"Did Daddy spank you?"

The younger boy shook his head and sputtered, "No, Daddy made Mummy cry and we can't stop her."

Thuban ran down the hall and into his parents' sitting room. He was puzzled to hear his mother's crying coming from his father's bedchamber. He opened the door to see Serpens hugging a crying Ginny, and his father's dressing room door opened with clothing and his case missing. The boy went to his mother. "I love you, Mummy. What's ever wrong we'll fix it."

"He wouldn't listen. I don't know where he got that photo and the letters. Oh, I love him so much. I can't believe he's gone," Ginny stated through her sobs. "He was so hurt. He doesn't think I love him, but I do." Her head remained in the pillow as she pointed to the fire. "Where'd that shoe box come from?"

Thuban looked at the fire and saw the edge of the shoebox from his hiding place burning. He jumped off the bed, grabbed Cam and pulled him into the sitting room. "What did you do, Cam?"

"I… made… Daddy… think… Mummy… didn't… love… him."

The older boy's rage got the best of him and he punched Cam breaking his nose. "You selfish brat! I hate you!"

Blood ran from the little wizard's nose unchecked. His sobbing turned to a howling. "I _hate me, too_. Mummy's so sad I need to make her happy again. She wants Daddy."

Thuban handed his brother a tissue box. Cam tried his best to clean his face but his nose wouldn't stop bleeding. "The only way to get Daddy back is for you to tell him what you did. He'll take his belt to your bottom for this. If I figure out a way to get us to Daddy, you won't get scared and not tell the truth?"

"I'll tell Daddy everything. I want Mummy to stop being sad even if I get a very sore bottom. I'm sorry, Thuban. Fix it for me, please." He leaned into Thuban's chest and the two embraced.

"We need to make a floo call to someone to help us. It can't be Grandfather 'cause he doesn't like Mummy," Thuban said.

"And Grandma and Grandpa don't like Daddy, so they won't help," Cam added.

Thuban sat with his chin in his hands thinking for a time. Serpens came out to the sitting room. "Mummy won't stop crying, Thuban."

"I know, Serpens. But I can't think of whom to floo. Who likes Mummy and Daddy being together besides us?"

"Uncle Blaise likes Mummy a lot," Serpens stated.

The older boy smiled and threw Floo Powder into the fireplace. "Blaise Zabini, Hopson Place."

Thuban pulled his head out of the fireplace and gazed at his brothers with disappointment. "He's not home." Moments later he smiled and summoned a house elf. "Simon, go find our godfather. Maybe his elves will tell you where he is. Once you find him, tell him I need him right now. Let him know our father has left Black Hall. Go now." The house elf disappeared. "Let's go check on Mummy," Thuban said and led his brothers out of the room.


	20. Chapter 20

_Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. They had me grinning for days. I take to get to answering them all soon. But until then enjoy the next chapter._

**Weathering the Storm**

Draco Apparated into his old study at Malfoy Manor. He set down his case and called for a house elf. The elf was surprised to see its young master but followed his orders, taking the case to his old bedchamber, making sure the room was prepared for him for the night, and bringing him a bottle of fire whiskey. The blond wizard started a fire and closed it to the Floo Network before sitting down with his drink. He was not alone for long when Lucius kicked through the door.

"Why are you here?" Lucius shouted.

"My marriage is over. She loves another," Draco whispered in defeat.

"And where are _my grandsons_?" the older wizard demanded.

"With their mother. I will make arrangements with Ginevra tomorrow. We will share custody."

"We will not share anything with those people, especially Malfoy children. Now go back to Black Hall and stay with your wife until I can figure out a way for us to keep the children," Lucius demanded of his son. "If she asked you to leave talk your way back in."

Draco tried to collect himself. His father couldn't stand weakness. No Malfoy male should cry over the loss of a woman, but then his father didn't know loss. Narcissa had loved him with her entire being for as long as Draco could remember. She never disappointed him. His parents were lucky, they married for love, no matter what problems they encountered they had that. While he, he had married to produce heirs. Yes, he had fallen in love with his wife over three years ago but she never loved him back.

"No, Father. Ginevra didn't ask me to leave. I left because I'm weak! I can no longer give my heart and love to a witch who loves another." Draco downed his drink and poured himself another.

"The whore is sleeping with another!" Lucius chuckled, "The children will be ours!"

Draco rose from his chair. The young wizard noticed he was an inch or two taller than his father as they stood toe to toe. He stared into the older man's eyes as he spoke. His volume was low, his tone firm and demanding with each word radiating his anger. "You will never speak of Ginevra in such a way again. She is not having an affair. The children belong to her and myself. They will never be _yours_. I shouldn't have come here." He turned and headed for the door but found himself being collected into the loving arms of his mother. Relief washed through his body, she would make sure he saw some peace tonight. Narcissa lead him to a settee.

"Draco, what has happened?" she softly asked.

Lucius approached the pair. "He has left our grandsons with that Muggle loving…"

Narcissa lifted her head and sneered at Lucius. She raised her hand and pointed to the door. "Get out! You wally!"

"Narcissa!" he hissed back.

"Out I said! I mean it. Now, Lucius, or you will be sleeping in a guestroom for the next fortnight," the ill-tempered witch shouted.

Lucius scowled as he left the room making sure he firmly closed the door behind him.

"For Merlin's sake, go throw a wobbly somewhere else," she screamed at the closed door. Narcissa returned her attention to her son, who was resting his head on her shoulder. "What did you and Ginevra argue about?"

"She still has photos and letters from Potter."

Narcissa hugged him. "What reason did she give for having them?"

"She lied, said she didn't know where they came from. So, I left."

She pulled away from him and glared into his eyes. "Why did you not believe her?"

"They were in her bedchamber, Mother. How else would they have gotten there?"

"You didn't let her explain?" He shook his head. "Draco, Ginevra loves you. You must go back and listen to her. _I mean really listen to her, young man!_"

"I can't Mother it's too hard. She's..." he paused. "What if she is merely trying to make me her whipping boy?"

Narcissa collected her son in her arms again. "You listen to the stupid rants of your father and my sister too much. They talk as if they make all the decisions in their lives, but they do not." She smiled at Draco. "I am here with you, not him. I assure you that was not his decision."

"We've been married almost seven years. I know things have changed but it shouldn't be this hard," Draco stated.

"You didn't have a marriage, Draco. You had a business contract. Once in awhile you made sure your partner was happy and the business was running smoothly. A marriage is like the most delicate rose in a garden, it needs to be tended daily. With the right amount of love, tenderness, and caring it will become the most beautiful thing you've ever had."

She summoned an elf and had tea brought into the room. "We need to have a discussion. I should have done this before your wedding day, but back then your marriage was not based on love so I saw no point."

------------

Simon walked into the sitting room with Blaise right behind him. Thuban and Serpens were coloring while Cam was still holding tissues over his nose. The house elves, Nan and Tipsy, were watching the children. Blaise rushed over to Cam. "Merlin, what happened to you?"

"Thuban hit me."

"Ruddy hel…" he stopped himself. "Goodness Thuban, why'd you do that?"

"He made Daddy leave and Mummy cry."

Serpens looked at his godfather. "Mummy's not crying now. She fell asleep."

"I's gives Master Cam the pain relief potion from his bath, but Missus and Master not be allowing us's to use elf magic on the children. I's going for Missus Narcissa if you's not be coming soon," Tipsy told Blaise.

The black haired wizard examined Cam's nose. "Well, we need to get Cam's nose fixed and I can't perform a healing charm. Thuban, send Tipsy for your father. Elf, remind your master that his wards only allow his wife and/or himself to remove the children from the grounds."

"You heard him, Tipsy. Find my daddy and tell him Cam is hurt," Thuban ordered.

Tipsy bowed to her young master and disappeared.

"Thuban," Blaise growled. "If you ever punch one of your brothers again, I'll take my belt to your bottom."

A loud pop by the fireplace got everyone's attention. Draco, still teary-eyed, moved quickly to Cam. He looked at Thuban and hissed, "How long has it been bleeding?"

Thuban moved to the corner of the room, both of his hands covering his bottom. "I don't know. It stopped for a time, but then he sneezed."

"Where's your mother?" Draco spat.

Thuban collected his courage. "She cried herself to sleep over your leaving."

"You should take the boy to a Healer, Malfoy," Blaise advised.

"My mother will be here…"

Narcissa entered the room and scooped up Cam. She sat on the sofa, examined his nose, pulled out her wand and repaired it. It was straight again and had stopped bleeding but he was starting to get two black eyes. She hugged the little wizard and ran her wand over him. She turned to her son. "There's nothing I can do about the bruising but he's fine. His blood loss was minor. How did this happen?"

Cam looked at his brother. "Thuban hit me 'cause I'm an evil little wizard."

"Thuban!" she started to scold the older boy but was stopped by the child in her arms.

"I am evil. I'm the reason Daddy left," Cam cried. "I'm sorry, Daddy, you look as sad as Mummy."

"It's not your fault I left, Cam," Draco stated but was cut off by all three of his sons.

"It was too, his...my fault."

Thuban walked over to his father. "It's my fault too. I should have left the picture of Mummy with that man at Grimmauld Place," Thuban said.

Shock and disbelief washed over Draco's face and he practically fell on the settee. Thuban sat next to him; Serpens leaned against his legs and put his chin on his father's knees and Cam crawled away from Narcissa and climbed on the arm next to Draco.

"I brought the shoebox from Grimmauld Place. It had a picture of that Potter boy and Mummy when they were in school plus lots of letters."

"I didn't mean to make you and Mummy so sad," Cam cried into his father's shoulder. "I thought being nulled would make you both happy. Like Uncle Vincent and Aunt Padma."

"You're a git, Cam," Thuban hissed. "I took the picture and the letters so I could ask Mummy about them. Before I had a chance, I learned the man was Harriet and Sirius' daddy. I had them hidden in my dressing room. Mummy didn't know about them."

Cam wiped his face and spoke. "I put the letters and the picture in her room. I poured water on Leo so he'd cry and you would find everything. Then I sent Mummy upstairs."

Narcissa gasped. "Cygnus, why would you do such a thing?"

"Daddy and Mummy were rowing a lot. I thought if Daddy saw the picture and letters they'd get nulled and we'd all be happier like Greggy, Gary, Kenny, Vic, and Patty. They said they like being nulled."

Thuban sneered at his brother. "You did it because Greggy told you he gets more toys, more galleons, he does more things with his daddy and mummy, and he didn't get spankings anymore. You're selfish and _you made my mummy cry_."

"I didn't mean to make her cry," Cam sobbed. "Go tell Mummy you're going to stay at home, Daddy. She said she'd rather have you here and be rowing then not have you at all."

"Please Daddy. Mummy loves you. It's not her fault," Thuban said while giving his father a hug.

The blond wizard was lost in his thoughts. Merlin, he hoped his sons were telling the truth. Cam deserved a good throttling if it was, but that could wait for a later time. He looked at the boy. "You wanted your mother and I to get an annulment? You put those things in her room? And you made baby Leo cry?"

Cam sighed, "Yes, Daddy."

"Mother, please take the boys downstairs and get them some dinner. I believe they haven't eaten."

"I'm not hungry," Thuban moaned.

"I'll only eat if you promise to stay home!" Serpens stated and then tried to stare down his father.

"I promise to stay the night. Now go eat dinner," Draco ordered. "I need to talk to Uncle Blaise for a couple of minutes."

Thuban's eyes meet Draco's and the boy stared coldly into them. "Don't you dare make my mummy cry again."

Narcissa gathered the boys and rushed them out of the room before Draco could reply. Under normal circumstances she would have let her son discipline Thuban for speaking to him in such a tone. Right now she wanted to get her grandsons out of the way, so Draco could focus on Ginevra.

Once the group was gone, Draco turned to Blaise. "Ginny put them up to this?"

Blaise shook his head. "You arse! Ginbug's too distraught to think up that detailed of a scheme. I don't know what to do with you, Malfoy. You're determined to throw happiness away."

"Happiness! That's laughable Zabini. I wouldn't call what I've been going through the last three days happiness."

"Oh, let me cry for you, Malfoy. Let's see, you have four healthy sons and a woman, _you forced into marriage almost seven years ago,_ willing to give you chance after chance to have a happy marriage. I'd hate to have your life."

"How would you feel if you came home two days in a row and Pansy wasn't home and you didn't know where she was?"

"It happens all the time, mate. We try to remember to owl or leave notes for each other but sometimes it doesn't happen. Hell! I don't know where she is right now, and I could really use her help." He paused and stared at his friend. "Don't go thinking it's different between you and Ginny because you're married, it isn't."

"I can't handle not knowing where she is," Draco confessed.

"Does she know where you are all the time?" Blaise asked.

"No."

"Well, if she can live with it, so can you."

"This is so hard, Blaise. Loving the boys is so easy, they return it without question. But with Gin, what if she doesn't really love me?"

"She loves you. Merlin only knows why, because you're a self-centered controlling insecure prat."

Draco smiled at his friend for a moment. "I don't think I can go through this again if it doesn't work, Blaise."

"Damn it Draco, suck it up and see."

------------

After a lovely dinner, Bella and Rodolphus guided their guests into a formal parlor for after dinner drinks. Araminta Meliflua had attended the dinner alone but Owen Carrows had brought his wife, Diana. The settees and chairs in the room were arranged to face each other. Carrows and his wife sat on one settee, Araminta picked a chair and Bella and Rodolphus sat on the remaining settee. An older house elf served wine to the witches and fire whiskeys to the wizards.

"Why could Narcissa not attend, Bella?" Araminta asked.

"She needed to help Draco with the children again. Ginevra is very unstable," Bellatrix stated.

Owen looked at her in disbelieve. "She was stable at her hearing."

"Ginevra appears to be steady most of the time but any little problem can set her off. She had been arguing with Draco for the last days over the littlest things. Poor boy, he's trying so hard to keep his marriage together, but you know how pureblooded witches can be when they believe they have power," Bellatrix said.

"Like that Brown girl. Really, she only wanted the children for the galleons. She's already let Adrian Pucey in her knickers," Diana Carrows exclaimed with distain. The witches gasped and the wizards were taken aback.

"Diana!" her husband scolded.

"I'm sorry, Owen, but sometimes cruel things have to be said. I, for one, am thankful you and the other members of the Wizengamot took action. Fine wizarding families can't be taken advantage of anymore. The Brown girl wasn't letting Mary see the boys unless she gave her money," Diana finished.

"We shouldn't have repelled the law. That act is causing problems," Araminta said.

"I disagree Araminta. Many of the wizards wanted out of their marriages. The law was put into place to increase the number of pureblooded wizards and that had been accomplished. Most had stopped having children three years ago. Draco's newest son surely would have been the last one born. Now, our pureblooded sons are free to marry the witches of their choice. Likely that will lead to more pureblooded children, Brown will be willing to have two or three of Pucey's children now," Owen said.

"I'll never agree to allowing divorce in our world," Araminta stated firmly.

"That's why this idea was so brilliant," Rodolphus stated. "We didn't make divorce legal. The law states that we are righting a wrong. Araminta, you had to know this would happen. No, aristocratic pureblooded wizard would want to stay married to a witch not of his class."

"It appears your nephew would!" Araminta spat.

Rodolphus chuckled, "Malfoys like to marry spirited witches. They can't help themselves. Ginevra is not the low class girl she once was."

"She is not of his class. Draco can do much better. He is staying with her for the sake of his sons. He believes they need her. I don't see why. Narcissa is more of a mother to Thuban and Serpens. And I have always looked after Cygnus. I was the one who taught Cygnus to control his magic. His powers are very strong," Bellatrix stated.

"Cygnus will be a very powerful wizard. He was only sixteen months, I believe, when I saw him use magic to spill pumpkin juice on another child from across the room," Owen said. "If Ginny and Draco divorce, he would have to be placed with the most powerful parent."

"Shouldn't that be something you look at in all cases, Owen?" Bellatrix interjected. "I mean it's happened before, a witch or a wizard losing their magical abilities. If that occurs, shouldn't the child or children be placed with someone else?"

"Pureblooded children must be raised by parents with their magical abilities intact," Araminta stated.

The two Wizengamot members started to discuss the topic. Rodolphus whispered in Bellatrix's ear. "I see what you are up to now, dearest. Mess with Ginevra's magic all you want but Cissy and Lucius will…"

"I will not need to do a thing to Draco," she whispered to him before turning and smiling as Araminta and Owen went on with their discussion.

------------

Ginny smiled in her sleep enjoying her dream forgetting the event of the evening.

_Ginny's dream _

_Draco held her close with his arm around her waist as they watched the Hogwarts Express make its way to platform 9 ¾. Her husband was holding the hand of a six-year-old red haired boy with gray eyes. Right before the train stopped he called to a blond nine-year-old boy, "Serpens get over here, please. I don't want to lose you in the crowd of students."_

_The little wizard bounced over to his parents and smiled. "I bet Cam will still be wearing his Hogwarts uniform and not Muggle clothes like you told him."_

_Draco beamed. "If he is, he will merely need to remove the robe. I'd planned on transfiguring his cloak into a Muggle jacket anyway."_

_It seemed like most of the students had greeted their parents before Ginny saw the golden blond hair of eleven year old, Cam. His blue eyes sparkled at the sight of his family. The collar of his white shirt was crisp and freshly pressed like his father's always were, but the silver in his Slytherin tie did nothing for his eyes. She knew Cam would be in his school uniform when they collected him for the Christmas holidays. He was extremely proud to have been placed in his father's school house. The boy didn't have on his robe and over his arm was a Muggle winter jacket, which was a lovely blue color matching his eyes._

_Ginny sighed, "He's grown."_

"_I would hope so, Ginny," Draco chuckled before she elbowed him._

_Cam hugged his mother. "Merlin, I've missed you, Mum."_

"_I've missed you too, Cammy," Ginny cried as his kissed his cheek. _

_The boy broke free of his mother and shook his father's hand. "I've missed you too, Dad." He turned to his brothers. "I hope you two kept an eye on my chambers like I asked."_

"_Only Mum and the elves went in there," Serpens said. _

"_I had Simon polish up your broom, Cam," Leo informed him. "I can't wait for us all to go flying again."_

"_Come alone boys, we need to get to platform two and collect Thuban," Draco said while moving his family along. They walked out the entry arch and into the Muggle area of King's Cross. It wasn't long before they reached platform two. The train had already arrived and only a few people remained on it._

"_Oh, Draco! We should have slit up," Ginny sighed. "Poor Thuban, no one was here to meet him. What must he think of us?"_

_He hugged his wife. "I'm sure he thinks his train was early."_

_She turned and sobbed into her husband's shoulder. "What type of mother am I?"_

"_A pretty amazing one in my opinion!" Thuban said as he walked from behind a pillar._

_Ginny broke away from her husband and hugged her eldest child. "I'm so sorry, Thuban. We should have been here."_

"_It's okay, Mum. My train was early." Thuban looked at his brothers and father. "Where is everyone else?"_

"_They're at the Manor," Draco replied._

"_Let's get going then. I want to see them."_

_Before long the car pulled up outside the Manor. Thuban jumped out and ran inside. The rest of the family followed him at a slower pace. He was still standing in the foyer when they entered the house. A strawberry blond boy quickly came down the stairs and happily jumped on to Thuban._

_The four-year-old screamed. "Thuban's here! Thuban's here! Thuban, I got a broom for my birthday. Daddy said that we could all go flying tomorrow. Did you remember to bring your broom? I've missed you. Serpens and Leo are so bossy when we're gone."_

"_I missed you too, squirt. Yes, I brought my broom. Where's everyone else?"_

_The four year old took Thuban's hand. "Come on, I'll show you." They walked up the stairs with the rest of the family following. _

_A two-year pd red-haired boy came out of the room and whispered. "Kiet sheeping." But when he spotted his oldest brother he screamed. "It Ban, it Ban." He pulled at Thuban's trouser leg. "UP! BAN!"_

_Thuban picked up the little wizard and gave him a horsy back ride into the room the boy had just come from. The nursery, which had been decorated in a Quidditch theme when he left for school, was now pink with a princess theme. Three different jewel filled tiaras sat on the fireplace mantle. The dressing room door was open and it was loaded with beautiful little dresses, robes, and cloaks. _

_Leo walked over to Thuban as the two-year-old slide off of his back. "You should see her room at Black Hall. This is nothing."_

_Ginny watched as Thuban approached Narcissa, who was holding a bundle of pink. His grandmother placed the small baby into the steady arms of her eldest grandchild. Being the oldest of seven, Thuban knew how to hold a baby. Ginny and Draco were standing next to him as Thuban slightly moved the blanket so he could get a good look at his baby sister. Her blonde hair was so light it could barely be seen. She moved and opened her eyes, they were blue like his grandmother. _

_Ginny looked on as the eyes of her eldest and youngest locked as they meet for the first time. Thuban cooed at the baby. "Hello, Vela. I'm Thuban, your big brother." The baby stretched and put her thumb into her mouth. "Merlin, you're cute."_

"_She's loud too," Serpens informed his brother. "She cries louder than any of them did." He pointed to the three younger boys in the room. Vela decided at that moment her thumb was no longer any good and started to fuss for her mother. Soon she was crying loudly. _

Ginny stirred and opened her eyes. _That crying sounded so real_, she thought. _Vela sounded like Leo._ Another cry came from the next room, she sprung to her feet. _It was Leo crying._ She ran to the nursery still not thinking straight and puzzled to why she was in Draco's room. It all came back to her as she stood in the doorway watching Draco change their son.

"I found the passageway Cam used. I sealed it in three different places," Blaise said as he walked into the nursery. His eyes meet Ginny's and he smiled brightly at her. "Hello, Ginbug. It's great to see you, love." He walked over, kissed her cheek, and whispered into her ear. "He's ready to listen, now. Do you want to talk to him?" She nodded. Blaise addressed Draco, who still hadn't turned around to look at his wife. "Do you want me to take Leo downstairs?"

"No, he was wet. He's back to sleep already."

"Right then, I'll be downstairs." Blaise walked out of the room.

"My room, Draco," Ginny whispered as she walked next door. Draco followed her and cast locking charms and sound proofing charms. She turned and their eyes meet for the first time. Her eyes were tearing and hurt filled but they quickly turn to anger. She flew across the room and attacked his chest with her fists. "How could you, Draco? How could you?"

He let her pound until she lost her strength. Once she tired, he pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry, Ginny. Merlin, please forgive. Please give me another chance."

"I thought you'd changed, Draco, but you're still the same hurtful arse you were at Hogwarts," she wept into his chest.

"Merlin Ginny, I'm not. I was so hurt when I read the letter and then saw the photo, I couldn't think straight." He released his hold on her but then took hold of her hands and, stepping back, he lifted her chin with their interlocked hands. "I've never been in love with a woman before. I don't know how to act. Maybe that's why I behaved like a child and threw a fit." He lovingly wiped a tear from her cheek. "Mother and Blaise gave me an earful about my poor behavior. If I had a timeturner, I'd go back and change this evening." He kissed the back of each of her hands. "I love you."

"So your mother and Blaise talked you into coming back?"

"No, they merely helped me see my errors. I decided to come back on my own."

"Draco, did you come back for me or for your sons?" Ginny whispered.

"I come back for you, my love, although the boys are an added bonus." He smiled at her then stared at her sincerely. "Ginny, please trust me, when I tell you this. In the beginning, our marriage was based only on the children. My feelings changed the year before Serpens was born. I've grown more and more in love with you over the last years and I finally had the courage to say and show it. Now, I promise to give you my love unconditionally. I promise to trust you and do my best not to be the selfish, possessive, controlling, insecure, and insensitive prat that I've been in the past. Merlin Ginny, I need you. Forgive me?"

"I don't know where the photo and letters came from, Draco."

He looked at her worriedly. "Thuban brought them for Grimmauld Place and Cam put them in your room." She stared at him questioningly. "I should have listened and believed you, Ginny. I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

Her mind was flooded was a number of thoughts. _Would he be here if he hadn't learned the truth about the letters? Could she really trust him? Could she live without him? Did she want to live without him? Would he be able to keep his promises? Did he want her or their sons? Why in Merlin's name did she love him so much that she dreamed of a future life with him?_ _He had been an arse tonight, that was for sure_. She decided to let him back in her life, but not before he sweated a little more.

She untwined her fingers from his and walked into their sitting room making sure to sit in a small chair. Draco followed her and watched as she gazed into the fire. Ten minutes had passed with neither speaking, so he knelt in front of her. He looked at her with his best puppy dog eyes and pleaded. "Please Ginny. Forgive me. Trust me."

Seeing his expression she believed he had been punished enough. "I forgive you, Draco, but if you want me to trust you, show me you trust me." She paused. "Tell me everything about the night Harry died. What part did you have in it?"

There was a knock on the door and it opened. Thuban walked in wearing pajamas and with his old teddy bear under his arm. "There's a boggart in my room."

Draco collected the little boy in his arms and placed him on his hip. "Uncle Blaise is still downstairs, mate. Have him help you. Mummy and I are still busy."

"It's a really big and nasty boggart, Daddy. I think it will take you, Mummy, and Uncle Blaise to get it."

Ginny walked over to the two wizards and kissed the boy's cheek. "I'm up for a boggart hunt. I believe your daddy needs some time to think before he answers my last question."

He repositioned Thuban so he could whisper to Ginny. "I'll tell you anything you want to know about my past." He kissed her cheek.

"No, Daddy. Not there. Her lips! Kiss her on the lips," Thuban said.

Draco smirked at her and she nodded. He slowly started to kiss his wife. The little wizard squirmed free of his father and headed downstairs in search of his godfather. Hopefully, his parents would be done kissing by the time they returned.

------------

Lucius sat in the corner of the old pub nursing his fire whiskey. It wasn't long before Mihailov joined him.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy. So did you vant me to start tracking your daughter-in-law again?"

"No, Mihailov. There is no need for that. My plan is simple enough. I want you to locate a wizard how looks like this." Lucius handed him a picture of Harry Potter. "That's her type."

"And vhat is this vizard to do?"

"Slowly seduce her, of course. I need pictures of her infidelity. It may take some time. I will arrange a number of business trips for Draco in the next three months, giving her many opportunities."

"How often to you vish me to report the progress to you?"

"I'll meet you here in a fortnight. Now go I wish to drink in peace."

------------

The cries of a very hungry Leo woke Draco from his sleep. It was a good thing he thought. He had fallen asleep on the bed in his work clothes. The hunt for Thuban's boggart was long and to his, Blaise and Ginny's surprise there had actually been one. Ginny had showered and gotten ready for bed while Draco had a drink with Blaise to thank him before showing him out. With his wife asleep when he returned, Draco collapsed on the bed.

He rolled out of bed walking to the cradle that held his youngest son. Still mostly asleep, he hadn't seen that the room had a fourth occupant. Ginny opened her eyes and watched Draco as he first changed the baby. A noise from the opposite corner of the room got her attention and she looked. A pair of blue eyes gazed at her. The piercing eyes where tearful and tired. The little wizard they belonged to sat in the chair curled in a ball.

"Cammy, what's wrong? Why are you in the chair?"

Draco turned with the baby in his arms and looked around the room before his eyes settled on Cam. Who was shocked when he first meet his father's eyes but Draco's look softened and the boy sighed. "I can't sleep until I know. I didn't want to wake you."

Leo started crying again, so Ginny sat up in the bed and started to feed the baby. She patted the spot next to her. "Come here, next to Mummy, baby."

The little wizard quickly jumped onto the bed avoiding his father so he couldn't overturn Ginny's request. He snuggled up to her. Draco looked at them and decided it would be best to let Ginny have a moment or two with Cam. "I'm going to get on my night clothes." She nodded and he went into his chambers.

"Are you happy again, Mummy?" Cam whispered. "Thuban helped me get Daddy back. I'm so sorry!" He began to cry.

"Hush now, Cam," she kissed his tears away. "I'm happy again and so is your daddy."

Draco walked back into the room. "You're staying right, Daddy?"

"Yes."

Cam stretched and yawned. "Good," he said lightly before kissing his baby brother's cheek. "I'm sorry for spilling water on you, Leo. I love you." He kissed Ginny's cheek too. "I love you, Mummy."

She kissed the boy back. "I love you too, Cammy."

The little wizard crawled over to his father and raised his arms so Draco would lift him up. Once he was on his father's hip, he kissed his cheek. "I can sleep now, Daddy. Will you please tuck me back in?"

_So this is real love,_ Draco thought. He was still furious with the little wizard in his arms. This boy's actions had caused him more pain tonight than Draco would have even imagined. He hadn't punished Cam yet, fearing he'd end up beating the child. But at this moment Draco found it easy to push his anger aside and give his son the comfort he needed. Cam's little bottom would be reddened tomorrow but tonight he would be tucked back into his bed with a kiss and an "I love you."


	21. Chapter 21

**Proceed with Caution: This chapter details the death of Harry Potter and the near death of Draco Malfoy. Oh, Voldemort's death and four other Death Eaters deaths are in it too. But who really cares about them. **

Opening Up and Learning

"But Mummy, I always nap in Daddy's study when he works at home," Serpens complained as Ginny handed him his favorite blanket and tucked the boy in for his nap.

"Daddy has a lot of work to do today, baby," Ginny replied.

"He's not working. He's sad because he had to spank Cam and Thuban for being bad yesterday." He sat up in the bed and folded his arms. "I want to nap in Daddy's study!"

Ginny made the little wizard lie down again and kissed his cheek. "You'll nap here or there will be three boys with sore bottoms."

Serpens pulled the covers over his head in disappointment. "See you soon, Mummy."

She walked down the hall and into Cam's chambers. Draco had tucked him in after their discussion in his study but Ginny sought to check on her son. Her husband had tried to talk himself out of spanking their middle son all morning. The boy was very remorseful for his actions but the facts were that he had broken a number of firm house rules. They couldn't overlook the spilling of the water on baby Leo. Causing harm or distress to a helpless infant had to result in a punishment.

She smiled at the sight before her. Yes, the boy was sleeping on his tummy, but his face was tear free, an indication that his punishment had been light. Cam's favorite stuffed pony was under his arm, his baby blanket in one hand and his thumb in his mouth. She walked over and kissed the boy's cheek before leaving.

As she walked down the hallway she scolded herself. How could she think that Draco wouldn't comfort their child? He always had. Today, not only did he make sure Cam had stopped crying, he let him have the extra comfort of sucking his thumb. (Draco had been using charms and bitter potions to get the child to stop.) Well, his ability to remain calm and collected was the reason he handled most of the punishments. She hurried down the hallway to his study. Serpens was correct, he would be upset and in need of comfort and reassurance.

She knocked softly at the door and entered after hearing him say "Enter". He was sitting on the settee, a glass of his favorite red wine in his hand. She giggled at him under her breath. Five years ago she had told him it was unbecoming a man of his station to drink hard liquor before four p.m.. He had taken to having a glass of wine to relax if he needed between the hours of eleven and four in the afternoon. She still hardly believed that he listened to her.

Ginny placed a kiss on his cheek before cuddling up next to him. "My mum will take care of the boys. We have four hours if needed." When she put her arm around his neck she felt the tension, so she coaxed him into a new position, which enabled her to give him a neck and shoulder massage. He sighed with relief after a moment. "Making it feel all better, am I?" she puffed lightly.

"I'm feeling better," he sighed back. "But I know a quicker way to make it _all better_."

"What would that be?"

He turned his head and smirked, "Take off your knickers and sit on my lap."

She sighed. "Draco, shagging isn't the answer. In fact, I think that's one area we're problem free."

"I agree," he answered before cheekily added, "I've always enjoyed shagging you senseless." He kissed her cheek and looked earnestly into her eyes. "I was joking about taking off your knickers."

"Really," she answered snottily. "And if I would have started to remove my knickers you would have stopped me?"

"Merlin, NO!" he paused before caressing her face. "I would have enjoyed being intimate with the woman I love. It's been three days."

"Is that what our relationship is about? If I cut you off, would you leave me?" Ginny asked.

He turned around and looked at her. "I'll answer that question for you only once and then I never want to hear it again." He took a drink of his wine. "Our relationship is based on my love, want, and desire to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to raise our children, comfort me when I'm in need, keep my home, and help me with our family business when you can. In return, I will help you raise our children, comfort you when you're in need, support our home and family, and keep you safe from harm. If for some reason you are unable to have a sexual relationship, I will learn to handle that." He kissed her cheek and turned back around. "Could you please continue the massage? It was feeling wonderful before my ill placed quip."

She started working on the part of his shoulders closest to his neck. "I'm sorry. It's just…"

He placed his finger on her lips. "I understand. We are both still on edge."

"Thank you for dealing with the boys. Did it all go as we discussed?"

Draco growled, "Thuban spoke disrespectfully to my mother last night."

"What? Narcissa didn't say anything before she left."

"She didn't say anything to Father either. She said she had handled it and we didn't need to be burdened."

"Then how did you find out, Draco?"

"Thuban. He told me I didn't need to punish him because his grandmother had already taken her wand to his bottom."

"Your mother rarely uses her wand. He had to be more than a little disrespectful."

"I couldn't get the whole story out of Mother," Draco started. "I believe he used a vulgar word or statement. She mumbled something about a good Scourgify to his mouth."

Ginny rolled her eyes. Six must be the age that wizards start practicing swearing. Merlin, the words and statements that were coming from her eldest son's mouth lately! She wished she knew where he was learning them. She'd blame Draco but the fact was when Thuban called Hermione a _cupid stunt_ neither of them knew what it meant. It was George who told her to exchange the "c" and the "st". She sighed before replying, "You gave him the standard punishment?"

"Yes. I sent his letter of apology with my owl moments ago. I wanted her to receive it before Father returned home. I prefer he doesn't learn about Thuban's misstep until next week."

"I agree. He doesn't need Lucius' wrath too." Ginny thought about this while she massaged her husband. They'd need to discuss this topic again before they went to the Manor Saturday. Her children were normal little boys and she was sure either Cam or Serpens would inform their grandfather of Thuban's actions to gain favor or to cause Thuban to lose it. Malfoy men were extremely protective of their witches and Lucius would surely take his cane to the boy's bottom, if he weren't informed that he had already been punished for the offense.

Ginny kissed Draco on the cheek once she felt his muscles relax. He sat up and kissed her hands. "Thanks, love. I'm ready to show you everything I know about the night Harry died." He leaned her forward and for the first time she saw the pensieve on the table. Ginny looked up at him. "It's easier to show you, Ginny. You can ask me any questions you want when it's over."

She shifted them both back from the edge of the pensieve and looked into his eyes. "I need a couple of moments to prepare myself." He nodded. Ginny collected her thoughts and braced herself for the worst. She had heard the rumors of how the war ended for years. It had been either Draco or Lucius who killed Harry. They may have done it together. Lupin and other Order members showed up in time to killed Voldemort. She had believed she was married to a cold-blooded killer for years. It was now time for her to face that fact. She would have to find a way to come to terms with this if her marriage had a chance. _Draco's changed_, she repeated to herself over and over. _He's not the same person. _She kept those thoughts racing through her mind as she nodded to her husband and they fell into the pensieve.

------ Draco's memory from April 1999 -----

They appeared to be sitting in a Ministry conference room. Rufus Scrimgeour, then Minister of Magic, sat at the head of the table with a number of scrolls in front of him. On the left sat, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Draco, Rastaban, Rodolphus Lestrange and Bellatrix Lestrange, Owen Carrows and William Rosier. On the right sat Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin, Hestia Jones, Elphias Doge, Tiberius Ogden and Griselda Marchbanks.

Rufus looked up from the parchment. "So these are the terms of your surrender, Lucius?"

Lucius cleared his throat, "No, Rufus. That is a peace treaty. If you agree to those conditions we will bring you the body of the Dark Lord tonight."

"You want him dead as much as we do, Lucius. Why should we agree to your terms?" McGonagall spouted.

"That's where you are mistaken. The death of the Dark Lord is only beneficial to me if I'm allowed to return to my home and business a free wizard."

"Minerva, there are only two parts of the agreement I dislike. That is freedom for all the Death Eaters…" Tiberius stated.

"Freedom only for those of us who take part in the execution of the Dark Lord," Lucius interjected.

"What assurance do we have that you will stop your Death Eater activities once the treaty is signed?" Marchbanks asked.

"If that were our goal, we would merely kill the Dark Lord and continue the war." Lucius paused. "I have learned many things in the past months. The most important being that fighting against other pure-blooded wizards will cause the elimination of the very world I am trying to save."

Rufus nodded. "So that's the reason for the marriage law?"

"Yes!"

"Which pure-blooded Order young witch will Draco be taking for his bride?" McGonagall hissed.

"I have no plans to marry anytime soon," Draco spat back. "I don't need a law to find a bride."

"The marriage law doesn't bother me. Arranged marriages have been part of our lives for generations. It is one of the reasons the wizarding world still survives," Marchbanks stated to the surprise of many in the room.

"I agree with you," Rufus added.

"I don't like it," McGonagall firmly stated.

"Neither do I, Minerva, but signing the treaty will save lives," Tiberius interjected.

_The memory faded away and another one started. They were in a dark field. Draco took hold of Ginny and whispered. "They signed the treaty, nothing else happened until that night." He pulled her close. "Hold me tight, Ginny. What we're about to see isn't pleasant."_

A campfire burnt in a large opening of the forest. There were five large hooded figures and Harry. He raised his wand, "_Crucio._" A thin stream of light left Harry's wand and hit the hooded figure in the center.

"Ouch," the figure said before removing its hood revealing that it was Voldemort. "Can't you do better, boy!" he chuckled before walking over to Harry. The Dark Lord moved Harry's robes and touched the golden snitch charm that was hanging around his neck. "Lovely, a present from your _widow_?"

Harry raised his wand again. "_Stupefy!_" This time only sparks came out. Voldemort removed it throwing it to the ground.

"Little Harry Potter," he cackled. "Once again you are at the mercy of Lord Voldemort. _Crucio_" Harry fell to the ground and the Death Eaters laughed loudly.

_Ginny gasped and held tighter to Draco._

Hidden behind a tree, memory Draco whispered to Rastaban Lestrange, "How did this get screwed up? He shouldn't be here. We have to do something."

"No, Draco, we have to wait for the sign. We can't take them ourselves. Tonight is our best chance to end the war. We must wait."

Nagini circled Harry while Voldemort continued to curse and mock the young wizard. "You are a fool, Potter. It was my mistake that gave you your power but your idiocy made it easy to overcome. You see, Potter. You should have let the Weasley girl carry your children. Your Mudblood wife will give them no protection from me but the Weasley girl's sons will be the leaders of the wizarding world. Only a very powerful witch could bring me to life through my diary. _Crucio_," Voldemort said again but Harry's body no longer moved. The Dark Lord hissed, "Enjoy your dinner, Nagini."

As the snake approached Harry, Draco pointed his wand at it, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

"_Good for you," Ginny said while smiling up at the Draco next to her. He pointed so she would continue watching._

The light from Draco's wand was very strong. When the killing curse hit the snake, Nagini appeared to explode. Seconds later some type of invisible wave knocked everyone off their feet. Draco was thrown into a tree his wand flying out of his hand. Voldemort and the Death Eaters were the first to recover. They quickly made their way to the young blond wizard.

"Young Malfoy. You return and try…" the Dark Lord stated.

Draco put out his hand and his wand started towards him.

_Ginny's grip became bruising, as she started to shake in fear._

"No you don't," Voldemort hissed and Draco's wand flew into his hand. "Your reward for helping Potter." He raised his wand and pointed it at Draco's chest. "_Sectumsempra_" the blond screamed in pain and blood ran from his chest.

Voldemort turned hearing a noise behind him. Harry had his wand in his hand and was on his knees. The Dark Lord looked at him. "Haven't you figured it out, Potter? We have no magical powers anymore," he cackled before casting the same spell on Harry.

Remembering the counter curse, Harry whispered it and repeatedly ran the wand over his body but nothing happened.

The Dark Lord transfigured a log into a chair and sat down, positioning himself so he could watch both young wizards bleed to death. His show was interrupted by a chorus of Avada Kedavras. One jet of green light hit each Death Eater and three hit Voldemort, the strangest stream coming from the wand of Lucius Malfoy. While the others went to confirm the death of the Dark Lord, Lucius went to his son and healed his wound.

_As Draco watched the memory of his father cradling him in his arms, he noticed that Harry was performing the healing charm on himself. Potter's magic hadn't been working moments ago but now it was. _

_Ginny was crying into Draco's robe. "I don't want to see anymore, Draco. Take me home. Take me back to our home."_

-----End of the Memory-----

Draco sat on the settee in his study holding a crying Ginny. "You need to see the rest of that night, Ginny. We can do that another day." He kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry. I knew it would be hard for you to see."

She cuddled closer to him as if she was trying to crawl inside of him. "Why didn't you tell me you almost died?" He looked down at her with surprise. "Why do you think I kept squeezing you? I had to keep reminding myself that you were alive."

"I'm sorry, love."

Ginny removed herself from his embrace and sat up. "I'm so angry with you, Draco Malfoy. I was prepare to see a number of things but the Dark Lord almost killing my husband wasn't one of them. Just because you didn't die doesn't make it any easier to see." The clock chimed and she looked at it. "I have to show Professor Milkens out," Ginny muttered as she walked out of the room, "I can't believe you didn't tell me. I just can't believe it."

He never thought that she would be bothered by what happened to him that night. Draco smirked at the thought. _She was worried about me. She couldn't stand to see me hurt. I shouldn't be happy about this, but I can't help it. She loves me. _He shook his head, removed his smirk and replaced it with a very charming smile. "Ginevra," he called after her. When she turned and looked at him, he continued, "I love you."

She smiled back. "I love you, too," she said before her look changed to anger. "Next time, tell me. You know a big sign with '_the near death of your husband is coming up'._

He watched her walk down the hall. He had shown her his memory to prove to her that he loved her and trusted her. He had given to her freely not asking for anything in return and in doing so had learned something very important, that she truly loved him. She loved him more deeply than he would ever have dreamed possible.

------------

Ginny sat on the settee in her chambers with Serpens on her lap. She held her wand in her hand and the bracelet and dragon charm he had given her for her birthday dangled from her wrist. She said a spell and a stream of light left her wand and hit the wooden train that lay still on the track in front of them. The green train moved along the track and the little wizard cheered. Draco walked into the room with his boots and socks in his hands. He scoffed at the toy on the floor at first; _it belongs in the playroom_ he thought, but then it tooted and his son giggled. Serpens' laughter always made him smile. _If toys bring laughter maybe I should allow them in every room,_ he thought, _as long as they're picked up promptly_.

Draco sat next to his wife, putting on his socks and boots. "Are Thuban and Cam ready, Ginny?"

"Yes, they're down in the playroom. Tipsy is making sure they remain clean. I decided on jumpers and slacks for the boys. Still dressy but good to play in."

He kissed her cheek and whispered. "Thanks for getting them, ready."

Ginny turned her attention back to the train set. Serpens laughed, clapped, and requested a number of different spells. The little wizard started to rub the dragon charm on the bracelet. As Draco watched, he noticed the stream of light that came from Ginny's wand narrow. The memory of Voldemort touching the Golden Snitch charm on Harry's necklace and then of Harry no longer being able to cast a spell, flooded Draco's mind.

He quickly removed Serpens from Ginny's lap. "Daddy, no!" the little wizard protested.

"You want to go to the park and see the puppet show don't you, mate?" Serpens nodded. "Right then. You need to go downstairs and collect your brothers for me. We're going to floo to my office from here." Draco opened the door and sent the little boy on his way.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Take off the bracelet, Ginevra. I believe it's cursed." He went into his room and returned quickly with a small cloth bag. "Put it in here."

"What makes you think it's cursed?" she inquired as she dropped the bracelet in.

"Your light streams got thinner each time Serpens touched the charm."

"I don't understand, Draco."

He kissed her. "Trust me, Gin. I'll be back soon."

He Apparated to the front of a Muggle house. "This is risky but she's one of the few I can trust with Ginny's life," he mumbled before knocking on the door.

------------

Harriet looked out the window and smiled. "Mummy, it's Thuban's daddy." The little witch went to open the door.

Hermione walked swiftly into the room stopping the child. "Sweetie, Mummy wants you and Sirius to go to the back study. You may watch the cartoon network."

The children ran out of the room promptly. Hermione placed her hand on her wand and opened the door. "What in the _hell_ brings you to _my home_? I have my wand in hand, so don't try anything."

"I need your help or should I say Ginny needs your help. Seeing how it couldn't wait and it's after five, I had no choice but to come here."

"Why me?"

"My family is likely behind this. I don't want them to get wind I've found out. I fear Ginny's family would try to remove her from me again." He looked into her eyes. She saw the fear he had for Ginny.

"Come on and explain what you want." She showed him to her sofa and sat in the chair across for him.

"I think someone is trying to take away her magic by hexing a charm bracelet. She was wearing it a moment ago and each time Serpens touched it her spell stream narrowed."

"Malfoy, we need Bill. He's the highest level curse breaker in London," Hermione stated.

Draco slumped back into the sofa and muttered. "He'll kill me if he thinks I've put her in harm's way. Well, better me than her." He sat up. "Make the floo call, Granger."

------------

Draco opened the door to Black Hall and showed Bill, Fleur, Hermione, and the four children inside. He summoned a house elf. "Have my wife and children come to the family parlor." The elf bowed and disappeared.

"What was that?" Sirius questioned.

"A house elf. Only old wizarding families have them. My Grand-mère and Grand-père Delacour have some," Gabe answered.

As Draco walked his guest down the hall to the family parlor, Harriet and Sirius asked questions about the house. The wizarding world was still new to them and it was their first time in a house so grand. Gabe and Brittany explained many things to them. The Delacours were an old French wizarding family. Although their maternal grandparents where not as wealthy as the Malfoys, they lived in a palace.

A house elf was setting tea on the table when Ginny and the boys entered the room.

Serpens ran over to Brittany. "We're going to Diagon Alley Park. We're going to have a picnic dinner, watch a puppet show, eat popcorn, drink fizzydrinks, eat ice lollies, and play. Are you coming with us?"

"I love the park. The puppet show is the best," Brittany squealed. "Mummy, is that why we came?"

"No, darling. Your daddy needs to speak with Aunt Hermione, Aunt Ginny, and Uncle Draco. I'm going to watch you children while they have their discussion," Fleur answered.

"Thank, Merlin! I didn't want to spend all evening with witches." Cam spouted.

"Cygnus Abraxas Malfoy," Ginny stated.

"I'm sorry for being rude." Cam said to the witches in the room.

Sirius snickered and pointed, "Your name is Cygnus."

"Sirius," Hermione scold.

"It's a funny name," Sirius countered.

"I think Sirius is a funny name. Seriously, I do." Cam laughed.

"I'm named after my dad's godfather and it's star too."

"Well, I'm named after my dad's grandfather and Cygnus is a canstilltion," Cam replied.

"He means constellation. That's a group of star's that makes a shape. The constellation Cygnus is known as the northern cross," Thuban explained. "Your dad's godfather was a Black! Right?"

Everyone in the room looked at Thuban. The children were puzzled and the adults were a little amazed.

"How'd you guess that, son?" Draco asked.

"Just made sense. Grandmother said all Blacks are named after the heavens. And the house Uncle Ron took us to belonged to a Black family." He paused and looked at his father. "Daddy, may I show Gabe my mudpuppies?"

Ginny welcomed her sister-in-law then turned to her eldest son. "Thuban, why don't you show everyone your mudpuppies while Daddy, Uncle Bill, Aunt Hermione and I talk."

Bill whispered into Ginny's ear and she spoke again, "Serpens, stay here for minute, Mummy needs to talk to you. Cam, go along with your brother."

Thuban nodded and showed his guests the way. Harriet hurried along so she could stand next to him. When the group was out of sight, Ginny handed Serpens her wand.

"Serpens, Accio the pillow for Mummy."

"I can't do it, Mummy. I can make it bigger," he replied.

"Try to Accio it."

Serpens pointed the wand at the pillow. "_Accio._" The pillow flew into the little boy's hand. "I did it. I did it," he said happily.

Ginny hugged him. "You sure did. Now, go up to Thuban's room with the others. Keep your hands out of the tank and don't get dirty." The boy started walking away. "Oh, Serpens!" He stopped. "Don't tell about using my wand."

"I won't tell, Mummy," he said before running off.

Bill hugged his little sister and kissed her forehead. "I need to see the rest of your jewelry, Gin."

------------

Thuban walked into his sitting room. Harriet was right behind him followed by Fleur and the rest of the children.

"Leave the door open Cam, Serpens will be in soon." Thuban looked at his guests. "Mummy's reminding him not to put his hands in the tanks."

Harriet looked around the room. "Where's your bed?"

"This is my sitting room." He pointed to a door. "My bedchamber is in there. Would you like me to show you the rest of my chambers?"

Harriet and the other children nodded.

The group walked into the bedroom. It was spotless, no doubt the house elves cleaned it at least twice a day. The four-poster was the size of the beds at Hogwarts and the room was decorated in shades of blues. There were around ten books on the bookshelves. Four small clear jars were on a shelves; the first was labeled 'spending money' and had a number of Knuts and Sickles in it, the second was labeled 'short term savings' and had Sickles and Galleons in it, the third was labeled 'long term savings' and only had a couple of Galleons in it, and the last was labeled "for charities" and had Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts in it. A couple of decorative Quidditch figures were also on the shelves. The only sign of a toy was the old bear that sat on his bed.

The walls contained framed posters and pictures of famous Quidditch players. Gabe walked over and looked at the photographs. "Wow, your photographs of Karl and Kevin Broadmoor are signed. So is the one of Aidan Lynch."

"My dad got those for me."

Gabe walked over to the dressing room door. "Is your broom in here?"

"No, that's my dressing room. Nothing to see but clothes and things," Thuban answered with disinterest.

"I want to see your clothes," Brittany said.

The boys all made faces but Thuban opened the door. Fleur noted that while the décor of the child's room was beautiful and tasteful it was not any nicer than her room as a child. Although the clothing in the dressing room spoke of the wealth of the family the young wizard belonged to. Even the child's play clothes were made of the finest materials.

"At the Burrow, you said you had a broom. Where is it?" Gabe asked.

Thuban pouted, "It's in a broom cupboard somewhere. The elves put it away. They'll only bring it to me if Mummy or Daddy say it's all right."

Gabe patted his cousin on the back and whispered, "My mummy puts my broom up so I can't get it either."

Serpens came running into the room. "What you doing in here?"

"They wanted to see my bedchamber."

"It's boring in here," Serpens stated.

"Where are all your toys?" Sirius questioned.

"In the playroom downstairs, Mummy makes us share most of our things. I do have some things in my sitting room. Daddy says bedchambers are for sleeping in not playing in." A noise by the bed caught Thuban's attention, he turned and yelled, "Don't touch him!"

Harriet jumped off of the bed and away from the bear. "I only wanted to hug him."

"He doesn't like girls. In fact he only likes me and my daddy and sometimes Grandfather," Thuban said harshly.

Harriet started to pout, "I'm sorry. I was just going to hug him."

Sirius rolled his eyes and looked at Thuban. "She's going to cry unless you let her hug it."

"Then she'll cry. He's very old," he said firmly. "My great grandmother gave him to my daddy when he was a baby. And Daddy gave him to me when I was a baby. He's the most special thing I own."

Harriet started to cry. Fleur comforted the child.

"Let her hug him!" Sirius demanded as he walked over to the bed.

"NO!" Thuban yelled as he jumped in front of the dark haired little boy.

"Thuban, is there a problem?" Draco questioned as he, Ginny, Bill, and Hermione walked into the room.

"Daddy, I was trying to be nice really I was. They," he pointed to Harriet and Sirius, "wanted to see my rooms but then they wanted to touch my things and I didn't want them too."

"They wanted to touch _Arkas_, Daddy," Serpens said shaking his head.

Ginny showed everyone out of the room. Bill looked at Hermione. "I have the problem figured out. Why don't you stay with the children?"

"Daddy?" Thuban said timidly.

"It's all right, son. Show them your mudpuppies quickly then go to the playroom."

------------

Draco, Ginny and Bill sat in the sitting room looking at her four leaf clover earrings and the bracelet with the dragon charm.

"It's a very old dark magic spell. Voldemort used it to steal Harry's powers," Bill said. "By wearing the hexed item you slowly transferred your powers. The clovers were hexed to give your powers to Cam but it was removed and the bracelet was then hexed so you gave your powers to Serpens." He paused and drunk some of his tea. "Your powers can only be transferred to someone who shares your blood. If the recipient touches the item while you are wearing it, power is transferred quickly. Once the hex is removed from the item your powers are returned to you."

"Or when the recipient of your powers dies, they're returned," Draco added. Bill gazed at him and nodded. "When do you think they were hexed, Bill?"

"My best guess is the earrings were hexed two weeks ago and the bracelet hexed a couple of days ago."

"Why would they change whom my powers where being transferred to?" Ginny asked.

"Cam transfiguring your shoes into field mice was the talk of the Ministry dinner. He had only acquired a small amount of your powers at the time, correct?" Bill asked. Ginny nodded. "Someone surely would have looked into his magical abilities if they had kept growing."

Draco looked at his wife. "You had said yourself, Ginny, that if Cam magic kept increasing you would speak with Professor McGonagall."

Bill excitedly asked, "Ginny, did you make that statement to anyone besides Draco?"

She thought for a time. "I was having tea with Narcissa and Bellatrix. Your mother advised me to involve Professor Snape in my conversation with McGonagall."

"Snape could be behind this, too," Bill sneered.

"He has nothing to do with it," Draco stated firmly. "If it wasn't for his help, Ginny would have been found insane at her trail. A few of the members of the Wizengamot had noticed the flaws in her memories and believed they were the effect of her lack of sanity. They had already decided to give me full custody of our children. My father still hasn't forgiven him."

Ginny looked at her husband in shock. She had never heard this before. He could have walked away with the boys weeks ago but hadn't.

"If you trust him so much, Malfoy, why did you come to Hermione and me for help?" Bill hissed.

Draco chuckled, "I trust him for many things, but I didn't want anyone to find out I was on to them. Severus, you see, can't keep a secret from my mother to save his life. If she heard of this she would interrogate my father and aunt for hours." He pulled Ginny close to him. "Ginny, only our family, your mum, my mother, and my Aunt Bellatrix have been in the house the last couple of days. The wards wouldn't let anyone else into your chamber. Your mum has no reason to do this."

"Narcissa wouldn't do it either and your father hasn't been in here," Ginny added.

"Lucius could have hexed the items and given them to the boys or the elves," Bill stated.

"The elves couldn't do that without telling us and after our discussion with the boys this morning, I know they haven't touched any of Ginny's jewelry." Draco looked at Ginny. "It has to be Aunt Bella. She was there when you spoke of informing Professor McGonagall."

"Professor McGonagall knows this hex. She would have figured it out and Bellatrix knows that," Bill added.

"So, she switched the hex," Ginny said. "It all makes sense, but we can't prove it was her. So, what do we do now?"

"Well, Ginny's powers are back to normal, right?" Draco looked at Bill who nodded. "We let her think its working and watch for her next move. Cam's recent misbehavior gives us good reason to remove the hidden passageways. That's likely how she got in. We'll add wards to both our bedchambers and sitting room also. Do you feel safe doing that, love?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and looked down her nose at her husband and brother in a snobbish manner. "I am quite capable of keeping myself safe, thank you. I can cast a hex better than either of you gentlemen. So, in short, the answer to your question, _my love_, is yes I feel safe with your plan." She got up and opened the door. "Now, I have three little wizards downstairs waiting to go to the park. Gentlemen, you have ten minutes to join us in the playroom or we'll leave without you." She closed the door behind her.

Bill looked at the door then back at Draco. "She means it, so I'll be quick. Give me a good reason why I shouldn't take my sister and nephews away and hide them from your family."

"Ginny wouldn't stand for it. We discussed it while on holiday. She said running all the time is no life for the children. She believes it's best to be able to keep a close eye on Bellatrix and my father. I have a bodyguard watching her daily. I'll transfer as many galleons as you like into your account so you can hire your own to help keep her safe." Draco gave Bill a firm and sincere gaze. "I love your sister. I would give my life to keep her safe."

"I believe you do love her, Malfoy but I can't blindly trust you with her life," Bill began. "I'll leave her with you for now and I will have my own people watching over her." He glared at the blond wizard. "I will kill you with my bare hands if you let harm befall her."

Author's notes: My basement flooded Wednesday. Besides having two inches of mud on the floor to clean, the computer that stored the next three chapters for this story was down there. It will likely take me all weekend to clean the mess then a couple of days to retrieve the data from the hard drive. Sadly that means it will two weeks before the next chapter is released.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note: This chapter wasn't needed to move the story along. It's simply a chapter of funny events. There are two bedchamber cookies that go along. Hopefully they will be up by the weekend.**

**Extended Family Fun**

Thuban, Serpens, Cam, Gabe, and Sirius had their ears pressed against the door inside Draco's office at Malfoy International. Draco and Bill were standing by the fireplace assisting the others as they came through the floo.

"That's my grandfather's voice," Thuban said, "and that's his assistant's."

"Open the door. I want to see him," Serpens whined.

Gabe's expression became fearful, "I don't want to see him. Lucius Malfoy is a mean wizard."

"He is not!" the young Malfoy wizards stated firmly.

Serpens opened the door slightly. "I'll show you," he said before running out.

Thuban took Gabe's hand and pulled him along. "Your dad told us to stay inside his office," he complained.

"He told me to watch over Serpens too, so I have to go after him." Thuban smiled.

Gabe frowned as they went into the reception room. He didn't want to meet another Death Eater, especially Lucius Malfoy, who was known for eating small children. With Thuban pulling him by the hand and Cam pushing his back, he had no choice. Sirius must not know about the evil wizard, Gabe thought because he was willingly walking into the room.

"Grandfather!" Serpens squealed as he threw himself at the older wizard.

Lucius placed his cane against his assistant's desk before hoisting the little wizard into the air, tossing him up a couple of inches, catching him, sitting him on his hip and then kissing his cheek. Serpens giggled loudly and hugged him. "Serpens, what a nice surprise! I didn't expect to see you until tomorrow," Lucius said smiling at the boy.

"We used Daddy's floo. Mummy doesn't like being in the pub. Thuban might say one of the rude words he hears from there like 'feck, toss off'…"

Lucius placed his hand over the boy's mouth to silence him. "Serpens. Stop. It's wrong to repeat vulgar speech."

The little wizard nodded and his grandfather removed his hand. "I'm sorry." Then excitedly Serpens added, "We're going to the park!"

"Your parents informed me of that."

"Hello, Grandfather," Thuban said. "It's nice to see, you." He shook his grandfather's hand. The boy turned to the red headed little wizard. "This is my cousin, Gabe."

Lucius smiled and offered his hand to the little boy. Sheepishly Gabe shook it. "It's my pleasure to meet you, Master Weasley."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir," Gabe answered shyly.

Thuban pushed the messy haired little wizard forward. "This is Sirius Potter. Don't bother offering him your hand. I don't think he knows how to shake."

"They must not teach manners in the Muggle world," Cam said. "Hello Grandfather."

Lucius nodded at Sirius then walked over and hugged Cam.

"Why are you here so late? Won't Grandmother worry about you?" Cam inquired.

"I've already informed your grandmother of my delay. I was testing two new products. Would you like to see them?" The boys nodded. He guided them over to his assistant's desk. "Demonstrate the first product, Ms. Pance."

She opened a book then turned around. As she was turning the figurine of three horses came to life. One of the horses went over to the book and held it open in place. When she went back to the book, the horse went back and joined the others. Next Lucius created a light breeze and a couple of papers on the desk started to move. Again the figurine came to life. They pranced around the desk putting the papers right before placing themselves as paperweights.

"That's ace," Sirius said.

Lucius smiled. "I have one more thing to show you." He pushed a button on the desk. Moments later an owl came flying out of the lift and over to the desk. The boys looked at the owl closely.

"It's a toy!" Gabe said.

"It's a charmed stuffed owl. It performs all the tasks of a real owl without the mess or care, perfect for office work, no more need for annoying flying memos."

"You boys were supposed to remain in Uncle Draco's office," Brittany said with an air of upper class snobbery.

She and Lucius both gasped loudly when their eyes met; Brittany out of fear, Lucius in disbelief. The little witch not only looked like Narcissa as a young child but also had the same mannerisms.

"Gabriel Arthur Weasley get away before he eats you," Brittany screamed.

"Brittany, how dare you be so rude, apologize to Mr. Malfoy at once," Fleur scolded.

"But Mummy, Uncle Ron said he eats children, and the only reason he didn't eat them," she pointed to Draco's children, "was because they tasted bad."

"Je vous ai dit de ne pas croire les ranting de ce magicien idiot," Fleur stated firming.

Thuban giggled, "Aunt Fleur, all Malfoys speak French."

"Thank you for the information, Thuban. Brittany, what do you have to say to Mr. Malfoy?"

"Je suis très désolé pour croire que vous mangez des enfants. Êtes-vous gentil ?" Brittany asked.

"Le grand-père est très gentil. Il est comme gentil si non plus gentil que le grand-papa Weasley," Cam countered.

"Oh, I'm really sorry for being rude," Brittany stated firmly.

"Apology accepted." Lucius smiled then finished with, "Vos robes longues sont très belles de même que vous."

The Malfoy boys and Gabe rolled their eyes. "Why'd he have to say that?" Gabe whispered.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," she giggled before turning to Fleur. "Uncle Ron's wrong. He's a very nice wizard."

The remaining children and adults walked into the reception room where pleasantries were exchanged. Bill, Fleur, and Hermione were surprised to see a smiling Lucius Malfoy interacting with the children. He showed the horse figurine and the charmed stuffed owl to everyone in the room before proudly stating, "These are two of Draco's latest finds. They are excellent products."

Draco cleared his throat and pulled Ginny close, "Actually, Father, those were Ginny's finds. She went through the product owls for me."

"Well then, maybe we should have Ginevra perform that task for you more often." He put Serpens down and went over to Ginny. He motioned to hold the baby and she handed Leo to his grandfather. Lucius stared at the babe in his arms. "Ginevra, I was on my way to the Manor. If you like, Narcissa and I would be delighted to watch Leo for the evening." He looked at Ginny but couldn't read her expression. "If you floo upon your return, we will bring him to Black Hall."

Ginny looked at Draco. She had thought of asking Narcissa to watch the baby but didn't want to impose on the couple. "Would you mind, Draco?" she started. "I dislike taking an infant so young to the park. Merlin, you would think the pram was a magnet for every runny nosed child and hacking old maid in wizarding London. We'll be spending most of our time making sure no one touches him."

Draco handed the nappy bag to his father. "Last thing I want is a sick baby. I believe everything you need is in the bag. If not, merely summon Tipsy or Nan. They'll answer the call of anyone tending to the children."

------------

Ginny had transfigured the pram into a pushchair for Serpens. It held the picnic basket nicely, gave Thuban and Cam something to hold onto besides their parents' hands and it freed up Draco's arms (Serpens would have insisted that his father carry him if he weren't belted into the pushchair.). The group walked down Diagon Alley to the park at its end. Draco was on Ginny's right, Hermione on her left. Bill and Fleur walked in front of them with Brittany holding Fleur's hand and Sirius holding Bill's. The witches chatted as they walked down the street while Cam held onto the right side of the pushchair at it's back, Gabe the right side front, and Thuban the left side front. He rolled his eyes from time to time when Harriet reminded him to hold her hand. The young wizard had tried to get the little witch to hold onto the pushchair instead but Harriet insisted on holding his hand. All in all Thuban was being a good sport about the matter, as was Draco. It wouldn't be the quiet family outing that they had planned but at least neither of them had to deal with the pint-size Potter double. Sirius was very happy with Bill and Fleur.

Draco was very pleased with his sons' behavior so far. They passed by Quality Quidditch Supplies, the toyshop, the ice cream parlor, the pet shop and even the sweetshop without making a sound or asking to go in. His luck ran out when a street vendor with a trolley came by the group.

"Licorice Wands, Droobles, Bertie Bott's, Chocolate Frogs, sugar quills," the vendor called.

The blond wizard moaned along with his wife as the words sugar quills were said. Serpens began bouncing in the pushchair. "Daddy, sugar quill. Please Daddy" The little boy reached into his pocket and retrieved two Sickles and four Knuts. "I have my own money. I haven't had a quill in ages. Please?"

"_I guess to a young child three days are ages,"_ Draco thought. He looked at Ginny who smiled and nodded. "Only a Sickles worth for each of you, you must share with our guests and no sweets until after dinner, agreed?" The boys nodded as they approached the trolley.

Draco was feeling very proud of himself. Three Sickles worth of candy split seven ways was just the right amount. But the look on Thuban's face was starting to concern him. The little wizard was up to something. Thuban removed five Sickles from his pocket. Draco pinched the bridge of his own nose and shook his head. He didn't want to scold the boy but he clearly told him to spend only one Sickle.

"Thuban" he called.

"Yes, Daddy," the little boy replied as he handed a Sickle each to Gabe, Brittany, Sirius and Harriet.

"What are you doing?"

Thuban gave his father a puzzled look, "I'm sharing like you told us to." He quickly turned away, being unable to act naive any longer.

"He's a Slytherin," Bill whispered through a barely contained chuckle.

"It's fine, Draco. We'll limit what they are allowed to eat tonight," Hermione said with a giggle. Some things never change. It still delighted her to see Malfoy outwitted.

"What's this?" Sirius asked.

"It's a Sickle, wizard's money," Gabe answered.

Thuban walked over to the vendor. "Do you have Pitch packs?" The man nodded. "I'll have one Pitch pack, one chocolate frog, and a package of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum."

Ginny cleared her throat and looked pointedly at Thuban.

"I know I can't bring it in the house. I'm going to chew it at the park," he said to his mother before whispering, "Get a little gum on your bed and your hair once and she never forgets it."

Bill chuckled and whispered, "She just like mum."

Ginny gave her brother a deadly stare then hissed, "A little! That boy! He filled his room with bubbles while Cam and Serpens were in there. Somehow he popped them all at once. The room and the boys were covered in gum. I charmed as much away as I could. I still had to take the boys to a barber to cut some out."

The rest of the children walked over to the trolley. Sirius picked up an Acid Pop. Hermione started to make her way over to them but stopped when Thuban spoke.

"You don't want that." Thuban walked over to him. The little wizard twisted up his face as he thought before speaking. "Well mate, listen up. The best thing for you to do is get a couple frogs and a Pitch pack. Most wizards have at least fifty famous wizard cards and twenty Quidditch player cards by your age." Sirius glared at Thuban with distrust. "Blimey!" Thuban hissed lightly. "Do you think I'd lie with our parents right there?" The little blond wizard pointed Draco and Ginny. "If I was trying to trick you, I'd have you get Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. I'm excellent at picking out the worm, dirt, earwax, pond scrum, and other sick flavors. Ask my brothers."

Gabe looked at Sirius. "I'm getting a couple of Pitch packs. They're more expensive than the other sweets but your mum's not going to let you eat all the sweets anyway."

The rest of the children selected their sweets and the group started to walk down Diagon Alley again. Draco's hand started to drop from Ginny's waist to her behind but before he could give it a little squeeze a sharp pain hit his hand.

"Watch you hands, Malfoy," said Fred as he firmly patted his back.

"That is our little sister you were about to paw," George said sliding up beside Hermione.

"She's my _wife_," Draco hissed then chuckled. "She doesn't mind. In fact, I believe she enjoys it."

The Weasley twins eyed the Malfoy children. "It would appear she does, Malfoy," Fred said.

"The bugger must be good at it," George retorted. Ginny's face turned a bright red.

"Oh Merlin," Fred stared in disbelief. "He must be really good at it. Look at Ginny's face."

Bill and Fleur turned around looked and laughed.

Cam turned at Fred. "Daddy's really good at what, Uncle?"

The adults were lost for an answer but as always Hermione was the first to find her tongue. "Your daddy's very good at making your mummy very happy."

"Only sometimes," said the boy. "He can make her madder than a Horntail too."

The adults chuckled. George touched Thuban's bag. "What do you have there, mate?"

"Sweets, Uncle George."

The twins stared at each other and the boy for a minute. Thuban giggled, "Mummy and Grandma have been showing us lots of pictures of you two and explaining how to tell you apart."

"Ratted out by our own mother."

"That woman!" George finished. "You should have stopped by our shop we have wonderful sweets."

"The best toffee in town," Fred said.

"Listen, close sons," Draco said. "Never take food or drinks from these two. You'll likely lose a body part or become a bug or something."

"Well, I never!" said one twin

"He doesn't trust us," finished the other.

"And when have you two ever been trustworthy," Ginny said. "Listen to your father, boys."

"Well, we can go anywhere and be insulted."

"Yes, we don't have to take it from family too."

The twins said goodbye to each child before leaving the group on the wizarding street. Ginny put her hand out to each child. "Hand it over."

"Hand what over, Mummy?" Thuban said as innocently as he could muster.

Ginny pointed her other hand at her wand. "I'm not playing, Thuban."

The little wizard looked at the other and they all removed a Weasley Wizards Wheezes Firework from their pocket and handed it to her.

"What is it anyway?" Sirius asked.

"Only the best fireworks in the world!" Gabe answered.

"If you all behave we will set some of them off this evening," Ginny promised.

"Using bribery, Ginny? Is that something you've learned from your husband's family?" said the coy voice of Percy Weasley as he exited Flourish & Blotts.

Draco sneered at the red headed wizard. Percy had been a pain in the side of the Malfoy family businesses for years. If he hadn't been Ginny's brother, Lucius would have sent a hit wizard after him years ago. Draco had talked his father out of it, which at the present time he wished he hadn't done.

"Done testing the thickness of all our new imported cauldrons, Mr. Weasley?" Draco asked.

"You wish, Malfoy. It will be another two weeks before we're done. You know it would be more profitable for Malfoy International to reopen their Manchester cauldron factory. English wizards could use the work."

"I'll run my company as I see fit, Mr. Weasley," Draco sneered.

"Percy! Enough business talk, can't you be social for once?" Ginny asked.

"Not as long as English wizards keep losing their jobs, so companies like your husband's can make a bigger profit."

"Profit is the name of the game, Uncle Percy. The Manchester factory workers were lazy. They made half the cauldrons in a day that our Edinburgh factory turned out in an hour. The Ministry should take its blinders off. Since the close of the Manchester factory, we have tripled the workers in Edinburgh and opened factories in Bath and Belfast. Malfoy International employs more English wizards then any other company in the wizarding world," Thuban calmly stated.

Percy threw his hands up in disbelief and walked away. "Brainwashed. My own bloodline! Brainwashed!"

Cam gazed at his parents. "You can't wash someone's brains, can you? I mean they're inside your head."

The adults giggled. "No, Sweetie, you can't," Ginny stated and all the little wizards sighed with relief. Having Mummy clean your outside was bad enough, they wouldn't be able to tolerate it if they would be cleaned on their inside too. "What Uncle Percy meant was that Thuban was repeating your grandfather's words not his own thoughts."

"They may have been Grandfather's words but I believe them. They are the truth. I've seen the numbers," Thuban defended. "I can think for myself."

"You definitely can think for yourself, Thuban," Ginny stated aloud because whispering into Draco ears. "A little too well at times."

"_Damn, it's too far of a walk to the park_," Draco thought. "_We should have flooed to Zabini's restaurant. It's bad enough we have Granger and Bill with us, do we have to keep running into Ginny's family on the way to the bloody park?" _

------------

Draco relaxed against the tree in the middle of Diagon Alley Park. He was finishing a glass of red wine while Serpens sat on his lap and licked his sugar quill. To his surprise dinner had gone wonderfully. He was going to like Bill in time. The wizard had a great mind for business. Fleur was a society wife and their children had very good manners. Well, Gabe did have a dislike for dress robes but that was minor. Yes, for Ginny's happiness he'd let Bill's family visit often. Hermione and her children had been quite pleasant also. Granger had learned how to hold an intelligent conversion in the last couple of years without coming off as a know-it-all.

Thuban and Gabe were teaching Sirius how to flip cards while Brittany explained what the best dressed little witches were wearing this season to Harriet. The ladies were chatting as they cleared the blanket of dinner dishes.

Cam walked over to his uncle. "Uncle Bill, where did you say the sword swallower performs?"

"At the entry to the park, mate."

"Daddy, may we go find the him, please?"

"Sure, mate. Hey, you lot, let's go find the sword swallower," Draco announced before starting off.

"Draco, you have seven children following you," Ginny called out.

"I can count, love. I'll make sure I bring back seven," he yelled. "Ginny, do you want the same seven back or should I try to exchange them for better behaved ones? These two blonds" he pointed to Thuban and Cam, "have been problems of late."

The other children stared at their mothers. Thuban and Serpens giggled. "He's only teasing," Cam laughed.

"I think you should bring the same ones back. I'm a wee bit attached to them," Ginny said.

"They do grow on you," he replied messing the hair of his oldest boys. "We won't be long."

Hermione shook her head as she watched the group walk towards the park entry. "I would have never guessed it. Draco Malfoy a loving father and _husband_. It's a little scary, makes my want to re-evaluate my beliefs."

The witches had tea and chatted for a long time before the children were heard again.

"Mummy! Mummy!" came the delighted screams of Serpens. "Uncle Charlie's here. Look Mummy! Look!"

Charlie Weasley was carrying little Serpens on his shoulders. The other children and Bill were walking next to him while a very disgruntled Draco walked behind.

"What's wrong with Draco, Ginny?" Hermione asked staring at the pouting wizard.

"He doesn't like to share. When Charlie is around, Serpens wouldn't notice if Draco turned green and flew away."

The Weasley wizards played with the children but Draco came over and sat with the ladies. Ginny went over and kissed him sympathetically. It removed the grimness from his face.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too. That rat's trying to steal my baby," he hissed pointing to Charlie.

"He's only borrowing him," she replied before seductively whispering, "I'll make it _all better_ this evening at home if you behave yourself."

He went to kiss her but the clearing of a man's throat stopped him. Charlie was standing next to them with a very green looking Serpens in front of him. "I think the merry-go-round got him a little dizzy."

The little wizard lunged into Draco arms. "Make me feel better, Daddy."

The blond wizard rubbed his son's back trying to smooth the boy. It was to no avail, noises from the child caused him worry. He turned the boy away from him but not quickly enough. Serpens emptied his little tummy on the front of his father's robes.

"I've got to get going Malfoy. Ginny, see you tomorrow," Charlie said before quickly Disapparating.

"Typical, Uncle!" Draco spat. "They cause the damage and then run away."

Ginny cast a cleaning charm on both her son and husband.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Serpens cried, then erupted again, this time only hitting Draco's pants and shoes.

"Arugh! You have baby punk on your boots!" Cam said in disgust.

Ginny cast another cleaning charm on the pair.

"I'm not a baby!" Serpens screamed as he turned and approached his brother.

Cam backed away. "Whatever you say just don't puke on me!"

Draco picked up Serpens. "Ginny, I need a proper bath and so does he. We'll be back soon," with that he Disapparated.

------------

Fleur helped Ginny spread the blanket out in front of the puppet stage. They sat the children in front and the adults sat in back.

"I'm surprised Draco isn't back," Bill said. "Do you think he decided to stay home, Ginny?"

"No. He would have sent a house elf to inform me."

In the distance a redheaded wizard and a blonde witch saw the group and hurried over to them.

"I don't see Malfoy. The prat must be out drinking with his mates while he forces Ginny to watch his brats," Ron spat before approaching the group.

"Hello. How wonderful to see you! Ron and I were just going for an evening stroll," Luna stated.

"We're going to watch a puppet show. Watch it with us," Harriet squealed.

Ron and Luna sat on the front of the blanket. Harriet climbed into Ron's lap. He looked back at Ginny and her children with a puzzled expression. "You're missing a couple, Gin."

Sirius giggled. "Serpens got sick all over Mr. Malfoy."

Ron couldn't contain his mirth. "Who saw it? Will you put the memory in a pensieve for me? I'd pay anything to see a vomit covered Malfoy."

"It isn't funny," Thuban stated firmly.

Luna poked Ron in the side and whispered, "Be nice to him."

"You're right, mate, it isn't. Is Serpens ill?" Ron questioned.

"I don't believe so. Charlie overdid the merry-go-round." Ginny replied.

Ron laughed, "He used to do that to me when we were little, remember, Gin?

She giggled, "That's right. I'd forgotten."

Thuban patted Ron on the shoulder. "You're blocking my view."

He moved back by Hermione. "Is that better, mate?"

Thuban nodded and blew a large bubble. "Neat bubble, little mate," Ron said joyfully. "Do you have another piece of Drooble's? I'll buy it off ya."

The little wizard handed his uncle the gum. "You can have it. Mummy won't let me take it in the house."

Ron started to chew. "Watch this, guys," he said before blowing a bubble. Once the bubble was as big as his face, Ron paused, when he started blowing again and a second bubble appeared inside the first. He repeated this process until four bubbles appeared, each inside the other.

"You're brilliant! I've never seen anyone do that before," Thuban said in amazement.

"It appears you have a talent after all, Weasley," said the cold voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Hello Malfoy, you look _clean_," Ron stated.

Both Ginny and Luna hissed, "Be nice," to their partners. Draco tried to place Serpens on the blanket next to his brothers but the child held tighter to him with each attempt. Finally he decided to let the boy stay on his lap. He transfigured a couple of stones into fluffy backrests for himself and Ginny. They cuddled next to each other. Draco's legs were bent at the knees and his feet were flat on the blanket. As the puppet show progressed Thuban and Cam moved to use their father's legs as backrests.

Ron looked at the Malfoy family. Ginny and the boys were all leaning against Draco in some manner. He tapped Bill on the shoulder. "Look at that. Malfoy's nothing more than a piece of furniture," he chuckled.

------------

Draco rolled over to find a cool spot were his wife should have been. The tightness in his pajama pants reminded him of their lack of activity of late. Between their rowing and the boys crawling into their bed for one reason or another, it had been four days. Well, he wasn't going to wait any longer. He had been a good husband yesterday even after every one of her brothers had shown up. They had also made up from their fights. He had a good boy shag and a lot of makeup sex owed to him and he was going to collect it, now.

He grabbed his robe determined to drag his red haired beauty back into bed. He'd have the elves take the boys to the stables. _Great plan_, he thought until Ginny came out of her dressing room in her Quidditch uniform. The left side of her jumper was bunched up and resting on top of Leo's head as he nursed.

"It's about time you got up. We need to be on the pitch in thirty minutes. Pansy's agreed to keep an eye on the boys there."

He dropped his robe and looked down at himself. Ginny looked at his package and then into his eyes.

"You can be a good wizard and Quidditch captain and take a cold shower or you can be a bad wizard and get a quick shag." He walked to his wife opting for the latter until she spoke again.

"If you're a good wizard, I'll floo your mother while you're showering and arrange to drop the boys off at the manor right after Quidditch practice. That will give us a good two hours to enjoy each other's company before our engagements this evening."

Draco started for his bedchamber. "Floo my mother."

------------

Ginny put in her earrings as she read the form and pamphlet in front of her. "You're a coward. You know that?"

Draco popped his head into her dressing room. He was fully dressed in his best robes. "What makes you say that?"

She waved the papers in the air. "You waited until after you had your little fun before showing me these."

"Love," he smirked at her. "I merely thought it was appropriate to apologize properly for my misconduct of late as soon as we returned home. You seemed to get pleasure from my action." He kissed her neck and she blushed.

"It was a _very good apology_ but you're still a coward."

"I prefer to think of myself as cunning."

She giggled, "Cunning it is then." She looked at the form that explained the cross pitch game for young witches and wizards. Ginny knew playing was Thuban's idea. She saw the little wizard pull his grandfather over to the registration table. She sighed then gazed at her husband. "Thuban is a capable flier but I do have a few reservations. You're sure they don't play with Bludgers or Beaters?"

"Love, each team has three Chasers and a Keeper. They use a smaller version of the Quaffle and two much lower hoops for scoring."

"We're asking to much of Blaise," she added.

"Blaise is the one who offered, love."

"Draco, he has to leave his office at 2:45 every Monday to get Thuban to practice. Then wait at the pitch for him for two hours."

"Ginny, he understands and he wants to do it. Father and I have our board meeting on Mondays and you and Mother are at busy with your charity club. He wants to help and it's only for the summer."

"One of us will have to go to the first practice. I want to make sure his coach knows how to teach flying."

He removed her from her chair, sat down on it, and placed her in his lap. "I agree. His first practice is on our birthday. I'd planned on spending the day with him anyway."

"If we let Thuban play then we will have to allow the other boys to play when they are of age."

He kissed her neck. "I see no reason why we wouldn't."

"You do realize when Leo is six we will be spending every day of the week at the Quidditch pitch?"

"I can't think of a better way to spend the summer." He kissed her lips then stood up bringing her with him. "Time to go, love."

She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Draco, thank you for not letting me make a mistake in the heat of passion."

He kissed her cheek. "You're welcome, but to be a hundred percent truthful, I like the idea of spacing the children two years apart."

------------

Ginny and Draco Apparated at the backdoor of the Leaky Cauldron.

"_Damn, I hate this part of being married to her,"_ Draco thought. "_I would have rather remained at the ball._ _I'm going to have to watch my back and my step. Don't eat anything, you know they're likely to put something in it. Get all your drinks for yourself at the public bar. Why in the name of Merlin did I come here?"_ Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. They walked to one of the private party rooms. She ran to the twins once she saw them while Draco approached slowly. His young wife was beaming as she hugged her brothers. Happiness was radiating from her entire body.

"_That's why I'm here,"_ he thought. "_It makes her happy."_

He offered his hand to Fred and George. "Happy birthday, Gentlemen."

The twins laughed. "He doesn't know us very well," Fred winked at Ginny.

"Oh, but he will learn," replied his twin.

"Thanks Malfoy," they said together.

Draco handed each of the twins an envelope and put his arm positively around Ginny's waist. "Here's a small gift from Gin and myself. I think you blokes will enjoy it."

The twins looked inside the envelopes.

"Bloody hell. Outstanding!" Fred shouted.

George hugged his sister. "I think we'll let you keep him, Ginny. You've done brilliantly well at training him up."

"What are you on about over here?" Charlie asked as he, Bill, and Ron joined the group.

"Malfoy gave us ten tickets to the next Cannons versus Falcons match. They're at Falcons' pitch but they appear to be outstanding seats," Fred boasted.

Ginny kissed Draco's cheek, "Are they the suite tickets?" He nodded. "They go with our suite. I'll give you the portkey the day before the game. There's always food and drink in there."

The Weasley wizards beamed. "I'll make sure there's four liters of Ogden's best and a case of meade," Draco added.

Ron glared at the blond wizard. "Our sister isn't for sale! Your suite tickets and liquor won't buy her, Ferret."

"I'm not trying to buy anything, Weasel," he replied back as he walked towards the other wizard.

Ginny pulled on Draco's robe. "Let it go, Draco. Please. For me, let it go."

He backed away and turned his attention to the twins. "I hope you enjoy your gift." He turned to Ginny. "Let's go greet your parents, Love."

Bill, Charlie, and the twins stared at the tickets. "I almost feel bad about doing it now," Charlie said.

"We've never welcomed him to the family properly. It's only a minor lust potion right?" Bill asked the twins.

"Yes, he won't be able to keep his hands off the last person he had sex with," Fred said.

"What if that wasn't Ginny? The ferret's a randy," Ron hissed.

"Didn't think of that," Bill stated before smiling. "I guess we'll get to watch Ginny kill him on the spot."

"Either one will be fun to watch," George replied.

"Well, I'm hoping for the killing," Ron stated firmly. "Where's the antidote?"

The twins chuckled. "What?" Charlie asked.

"Well that's the best part. There's only one antidote," George said.

Bill shook his head. "What is it?"

"An orgasm, she has to give it to him," Fred added.

"I don't want any part of this. That's sick. She's our sister," Ron complained.

"Be open minded, Ron. Witches enjoy a good shag as much as a wizard," George said.

"Their boys are spending the night at the manor, so they're going to do it anyway," Charlie added with a chuckle. "And while he's under the potion, _he'll do anything to make her feel good."_

"Yep, we're just making sure her shag will be a good one," George interjected. "It's the least we can do for a sibling."

"Plus we get the pleasure of seeing Ginny scold him for being randy in public," Fred confirmed.

The five brothers watched as Ginny and Draco sat down at table and chatted with their parents. The conversion appeared to be pleasant but brief. It wasn't long before Arthur and Molly left the table and Hermione come by and carted Ginny away leaving Malfoy at the table alone giving the brothers their opportunity.

Bill headed to the table with two plates of snacks and two butter beers. He handed Draco a plate and a bottle. "Sorry about Ron, Draco. He hasn't grown up yet." Bill took a bit of his sausage roll, popped a crisp into mouth and washed it down with a swig of his butter beer. He placed the bottle on the table. "I was going to get you a meade but didn't know how Ginny would take it. We typically don't drink much at the pub." Bill smiled at his brother-in-law. "We prefer to send the witches home and get pissed at the twin's flat."

"I can understand. There's no pleasure in getting plastered when your wife's nagging you," Draco answered absent-mindedly looking around for Ginny.

Bill chuckled, "So that's why I never see you drink at the Saturday night balls or dinners?"

"No. I don't drink meade on Saturday night because Ginny hates the taste." He continued scanning the room for his wife.

Giving his brother-in-law a puzzled look, Bill asked, "I don't follow you?"

Not thinking of whom he was talking too Draco replied, "She won't kiss me after I've had a meade and you can't seduce a witch if you can't kiss her."

"Just which witch are you planning on seducing, Draco?" Ginny asked as she sat down next to him.

"You, my love." He kissed her cheek.

"Oh, please Malfoy. I'm trying to keep down my dinner," Ron said as he sat next to his sister.

Fleur sat down also. Draco and Bill started their own conversion while Ron chatted with Ginny. "Ginny, are you bringing Thuban with you tomorrow? I was hoping to show him some more bubble tricks."

"No, he's shopping for a new pony tomorrow," Ginny answered then started to eat off of Draco's plate.

"Bloody fucking hell," Ron spat. "How many damn ponies does he need? Shit, you can only ride one at a time."

"Ronald! Watch you tongue." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Merlin, I'm glad he's busy tomorrow. I don't need him around your mouth. I'm having enough problems with his language lately. I wish I knew where he's picking it up." Ginny took a couple of crisps off of Draco's plate and a drink of his butter beer. Bill stared at his sister then looked around the room.

Fleur sighed, "Ginny, does Thuban have dance lessons with Madame LeBotted?" Ginny nodded. "I think that may be where he is picking it up. The poor witch can barely hear and according at Beth Bones the boys have taken to swearing when her back is turned."

"I'll have a talk with Beth. Thank you, Fleur." She took a bite of the sausage roll, ate a crisp, and went to take another drink of the butter beer.

Draco noticed and stopped her. "Ginny, Bill gave me that." He looked down at the plate and saw that half of the crisps and sausage roll were gone. "Did you eat that?" Ginny nodded.

"Oh brilliant, just brilliant," Ron hissed.

"What's wrong?" the witches questioned.

Bill took the plate and the bottle then started to walk off with Ron close behind. "I'll be right back, Ginny." Fleur stumped after the pair.

"Draco?" Ginny questioned.

"I think your brothers tampered with that food, love. It was…"

Draco stopped speaking, by the look in his wife's eyes and the fact that her hand was suddenly on his groin, he knew what her brothers had done.

------------

Translations:

"_Je vous ai dit de ne pas croire les ranting de ce magicien idiot"_

I told you not to believe the ranting of that foolish wizard.

"_Je suis très désolé pour croire que vous mangez des enfants. Êtes-vous gentil ?"_

I'm very sorry for believing that you eat children. Are you nice?

"_Le grand-père est très gentil. Il est comme gentil si non plus gentil que le grand-papa Weasley."_

Grandfather is very nice. He's as nice if not nicer than Grandpa Weasley.

"_Vos robes longues sont très belles de même que vous."_

Your robes are very beautiful as are you.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: For my readers. This story has a number of sex scene cookies. They are very graphic so are not allowed on this site. They can be found at What Is Love? In The Bedchamber Cookies on www dot portkey dot com.**

**You Catch More Flies With Honey**

"Ginny, sweetheart. It's time to get up," Draco whispered into her ear.

She groaned as she rolled over. Her breasts were painfully engorged. She slowly forced one eye open and looked at the clock. It was nine thirty. "Go to your parents and collect Leo, honey. I'm agonizingly full and he'll be ready to eat soon."

"Sorry Ginny, the midwitch said you should pump and toss it. It takes twelve hours for the lust potion to totally leave your system." He handed her a glass of pain relief potion for nursing witches. "Drink this. It will ease _all_ your pains." She downed the potion and he helped her out of bed.

The muscles in her legs protested when she tried to move at first. She stared at her husband strangely and he chuckled. "Give it a moment, the potion will kick in soon. You're lucky. I had to make it to the bathroom through those pains. You ordered the house elves to the guesthouse last night and they wouldn't answer my summons."

She sighed as the potion took hold. He helped her to the bathroom and into the shower. "Oh, I almost forgot. Here's your wand." He handed her it.

She placed a pumping charm on her breasts and allowed the hot water to wash the milk away. _Why was he talking about a lust potion?_ she thought. _Why do I feel like I played in a ten hour Quidditch match?_

The memories of last night flooded her mind. She had eaten and drank things that her brothers had tainted with a lust potion. Images of herself groping Draco's behind, rubbing against him in a very sexual way ran through her mind. Thankfully, Draco had collected both of her hands into his early on. Few people saw the groping, but there was no hiding her randiness unless you wrote it off as drunkenness, which her husband had done. He'd lied to her parents, saying that due to nursing and all of her pregnancies more than two glasses of wines caused her to be tipsy. He'd excused them saying they'd Apparate home and if a sobering potion worked they'd return.

The next couple of memories made her smile for two reasons. First, he hadn't allowed her in her potion-induced state to perform acts on him she normally wouldn't. Secondly, their lovemaking had been very hot. _That was the reason we were both so sore this morning,_ she thought as she smiled.

She didn't know if she should laugh, cry or kill her brothers as the next memory ran through her mind.

----------

She had just closed her eyes, after having an orgasm that caused her to scream herself hoarse, when she heard what sounded like pebbles hitting the window. Draco slid out of bed quietly, put on his boxers and dressing robe and went to the window opening it.

"Malfoy, what's up? Your elves aren't answering the door. How's Ginny?" Bill started. Ginny could tell by his voice that he was pissed or half pissed.

"She sounded like she was doing _really well_ a couple of minutes ago," Hermione interrupted, followed by drunken giggling.

"Control yourself," Bill spat at the younger witch. "We thought you were going to take care of that little problem and come back."

"I'm sure he _came_," George roared with laughter.

"We couldn't return because _your solution_ didn't fix that _little problem,_" Draco whispered angrily back at her brother.

"Tish, tish, tish. You mustn't be doing it right, mate," Fred added.

"Oh, I think he was doing it right," Luna sighed and the witches broke into fits of giggles again.

"What are you two on about?" Charlie hissed.

"We got here five minutes before you lot and someone had forgotten to use a silencing charm," Hermione laughed.

"Our children aren't home, our nearest neighbors are a hundred kilometers away, and civilized wizards and witches do not call at one in the morning. Why would I use a silencing charm?" Draco hissed back.

"So, Ginny's alright?" Bill asked again.

"She's fine but I do need to know what the ingredients were in the potion. I'll have to floo her midwitch to see if it…"

"Damn… Bloody… Hell. She's nursing Leo. Fleur's going to kill me when she remembers that," Bill said. "Let us in Draco and the twins will give you the list."

----------

"Ginny, love. Are you alright?" Draco's voice brought her back from her thoughts.

She turned off the water. "Hand me a towel, please."

He placed a warming charm on one and wrapped it around her.

"What time did my brothers leave last night?"

"Around one thirty. I had to give them two bottles of fire whiskey and a case of meade. They were out at the twins'." They laughed then he kissed her. "You remember last night?" she nodded. "Upset with me about anything?"

"Not at all." She returned his kiss then dressed quickly. "I'm famished."

"I have breakfast in the sitting room. It's not much. I had to make it myself. The elves won't come back until ten unless you summon them."

She sat at the small table that held their breakfast and began eating the eggs and toast. "They won't listen to you?"

"Mother gave the house to you. I can't override one of your orders."

"Thank you for breakfast. It's wonderful." Draco Malfoy cooked for her. It was only eggs, sausage, toast, and tea but he'd only done it once before and that was for her birthday. She looked lovingly into his gray eyes. "When did it change for you, **our **relationship, I mean? When did you fall in love with me and why?"

He leaned back in his chair quite shocked. "Well, I didn't see that coming." Nervously he looked down at his watch. "I don't think I can answer in the thirty minutes we have. Merlin Ginny, I don't know if I could answer that if I had all day. I was always attracted to you, even at school. You were too good for any of the gits you dated."

Ginny shook her head. "You a Malfoy attracted to a poor Weasley! I want the truth, not to be charmed."

He took her hand. "It's the truth. I would have never acted on it at school. I wasn't that fascinated with you. You were still a girl, not a woman back in your fifth year." He took a drink of his tea. "I've always desired fiery, powerful, intelligent, beautiful witches. You had become that by your seventh year. Once I saw you after my return to England, I wanted to hold and protect you. No, I didn't love you but that didn't matter. I didn't think love would happen for me." His eyes started to tear.

"Well, it has happened for you," she said as she led him to the settee and cuddled him. "When did you know you loved me? Blaise said it was after Serpens was born." She caressed his face.

He removed a photo from his wallet. It was of a very pregnant Ginny kissing ten-month-old Thuban while the wind blew their hair. "It started to change this day. Remember it, Ginny" She nodded. "I took Thuban up for his broom ride. He wanted to keep flying and for me to hold him tight but he didn't want to fly out of your sight. When we landed he went to you and I saw it. You loved him so much. Here was this little wizard that looked just like me and you loved him. When I approached, you invited me to share in that love." He paused to collect himself. "It grew from there. I knew I loved you by the time Cam was one. I love all of our children but our last two are very special to me. Serpens was conceived because I loved you and Leo is a true mixture of us."

She pulled him into a passionate kiss when they broke she whispered, "I believe I've loved you since the day you poured the Pervalidus Potion down the sink."

------------

The Malfoy car stopped in the driveway of the Burrow. The backdoor opened quickly and Cam ran out.

"Cam, knock first. There may be wards!" his father yelled after the boy.

The little wizard didn't have to knock though. Hearing Draco's call, Molly opened the kitchen door for him.

"Grandma!" Cam hugged her. "We had lots of fun. Daddy said we have time for a cuppa tea."

"That's wonderful, dear," she replied and waited for Draco at the door. Cam greeted Ginny, Ron, Luna, and Arthur who were sitting at the table. He took a seat next to his grandpa.

Draco walked into the kitchen with Serpens on his hip and a very moody Thuban following. They greeted everyone then sat down. Thuban sat as far away from the others as he could. He put his elbows on the table and rested his chin in his hands and pouted. Draco thought about sitting next to the boy but decided against it. It was best to let his eldest son brood when he was in a mood.

Taking a seat next to his wife, Draco exhaled trying to release some stress.

Ginny leaned over, kissed his cheek and whispered, "Rough afternoon?"

He kissed her and whispered, "Remind me why I wanted children," he eyed Thuban. "That one's more trouble than he's worth."

Ginny looked from her eldest son to her husband. Their temperaments were too much alike. She could only hope that they both didn't intend to brood the rest of the day. If they did, they wouldn't be dining at the Manor. Merlin knew she didn't need Lucius added into this mix.

Serpens squealed with delight when Charlie entered the room. "Uncle Charlie, we were at a farm that had lots and lots of puppies. They were really cute and fun to play with. Daddy said we couldn't have one, but maybe Christmas." The little wizard bounced in the chair. "We saw lots of ponies too. Grandfather got one."

A loud sigh came from Thuban and he wiped fake tears from his eyes.

"Is there a problem, sweetheart?" Molly asked.

Both Ginny and Draco shot stern looks at their eldest son to no avail. He was going to try and make Molly and/or Arthur feel sorry for him in hopes of getting whatever Lucius and Draco had refused to purchase.

"We were suppose to be looking for a pony for me. But Grandfather let Cam pick the pony. I wanted Felicity, her coat was golden and her mane and tail were white. She had blue eyes too. We ended up with a gelding with the silly name of Zephyr that's light chestnut with brown eyes. We were really good all day and they wouldn't let us have a puppy which the elves could help us take care of." Thuban wiped a few tears from his face.

The Weasley family members were too shocked to reply. They were positive that Ginny's sons would be spoiled and that no request would be denied. That didn't appear to be the case.

"Thuban, was Felicity a trained jumping pony? I heard both your father and grandfather explain to you before leaving the Manor that you were to select a _trained jumping pony_." Ginny asked.Draco smiled at his wife letting her know she had identified the problem.

"No," he replied softly. "But we could have taught her."

"Do you know how to train ponies to jump?" she asked and the little wizard shook his head.

"Does your father or grandfather?" Again he shook his head.

"I see. Did your grandfather give you a selection of trained jumping ponies to choose from?"

"Yes, Mummy."

"Why didn't he buy the one you selected?" Ginny inquired.

Thuban looked down into his lap. "I wouldn't pick one. I wanted Felicity. She's beautiful."

Cam couldn't contain himself any longer. "Grandfather let me pick the pony 'cause he wasn't going to let Thuban's stubbornness waste his day. I let Serpens help me pick."

"_Thuban's stubbornness_," Ginny thought angrily. **"**_Where does Lucius think the child acquired that trait?**"**_

Tears started down Thuban's face again. "Then Grandfather screamed at me when I asked for a puppy."

"Thuban, your grandfather never raised his voice," Draco said firmly. He had seen enough of the boy's drama for the day. "We discussed your crying at the farm. Do not push your luck any"

Ginny could see that her husband's temper was on the edge. She needed to step in. "Boys. Please go upstairs and wash up. Your grandma was made some lovely faircakes for you."

Charlie stood up and went to Serpens. "Come on little mate, I'll help you." The other two boys followed.

Serpens told Charlie as they were leaving, "Daddy and Grandfather told Thuban that his crying would only get him a very sore bottom."

Molly poured tea for everyone at the table and patted Draco's back to his great surprise. "Merlin knows they're not easy to raise at times, but you can't indulge their every whim."

"Were you at the Fawcett Farm, Draco?" Luna asked and he nodded.

"Felicity is a foal, not a pony."

"She'll be an excellent show horse once she's properly trained," Draco said.

Ginny shook her head. "You bought her."

"Quiet, love. He doesn't know. I haven't decided if I'll give her to him for Christmas or if she's an investment that I'll sell after she's trained. She's going to the Manchester stables for the time. Thuban's behavior will decide what becomes of the foal."

------------

There was nothing more said about the puppies or ponies when the boys returned to the table. They quietly ate their fairycakes and drank their milk. Ginny, Molly, and Luna made plans to meet in Diagon Alley and shop Monday and Tuesday. After about an hour, Draco and his family said their good-byes and set off in their magically charmed car for dinner at Malfoy Manor.

Thuban remained silent throughout drive. His parents could tell he was thinking and, as he looked out the window, they only hoped he wasn't planning anything. Draco dearly wanted to give the boy the horse for a Christmas present but if Thuban tried to use Narcissa to attain it, the horse would be sold.

The young family walked slowly to the parlor. Once Cam heard Narcissa he started to run to her.

"Grandmother, I've missed you. Did Grandfather tell you about all the ponies and puppies we saw? The puppies were so cute. They kissed us a lot. I wanted the one with a bent tail. It would be so fun to have. I would love it and feed it and walk it. We could go to the farm and see them Tuesday if you like," the excited wizard said as he hugged his grandmother.

"I missed you too, Cygnus. I'm happy you had an enjoyable time," Narcissa stated with a smile.

Draco held his breath as Thuban approached the older witch. Hopefully, he noticed his grandmother hadn't responded to his brother's pleas for the puppy and wouldn't bring the horse up. The eldest boy greeted his grandmother with a kiss and then drew near his grandfather. He paused and appeared to steady himself before clearing his throat, getting Lucius' full attention.

"Grandfather," he started, his voice a little shaky. "I apologize for being rude to you at the Fawcett Farm. Zephyr is an exceptional jumper. It would be privilege to ride him. I promise to not behave in that manner again."

"Apology accepted, Thuban."

"Thank you." The little boy walked over to his parents. "Daddy. Mummy. I'm sorry for what I said at the Burrow."

Draco smiled brightly at the boy. "_Good show Thuban_," he thought. "_I think Felicity will make a wonderful birthday present, no need to wait for Christmas." _"Apology accepted," Draco replied.

Cam pulled on Ginny's robes. She knelt and he whispered in her ear, "What does 'you caught more flies with honey then with vinegar' mean?"

"Where'd you hear that expression, Cam?"

"Thuban was complaining when we washed up and Uncle Charlie said it to him," the little boy answered.

"I'll explain it later, sweetheart."

Lucius handed Draco a fire whiskey. "We might as well get all of our nasty business over with." Everyone stared at him. "It pains me to have to do this, Draco, but we have important business matters to address. I need you to go to France the weeks of April tenth and May fifteenth. You will also be needed in Spain the weeks of April twenty-fourth and May twenty-second."

Both Draco and Ginny gasped. He'd never before been asked to spend so much time on business trips. He was about to protest when his mother spoke.

Narcissa had a smile on her face and her planner in her hand. "I'll floo our villa outside of Paris and have them ready it for you and your family, Draco dear."

"Narcissa, Thuban has his lessons to attend to," Lucius croaked.

"I'll floo Professor Milkens and have him provide a week of lessons. He can base them on France," she answered before continuing, "It has been too long since I've seen Paris, Madrid, or Barcelona. We'll go on the April twenty-fourth trip to Spain and the May fifteenth trip to France."

"Dearest, these are business trips not holidays," he insisted.

"Nonsense, they can be both. I have no problem shopping on my own while you're in the office. It will give me time to look up some old friends," Narcissa said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Ginny smirked at Lucius. "Paris is easy to navigate with the boys on my own. The trip will allow them to practice their French. I don't know how we'd do in Madrid or Barcelona. I may have to hire a guide to show us the city and help with the children. Although even if we stay in the hotel suite until Draco returns from his day at work, it would be better than being at home without him for a week."

Draco walked over and kissed his mother's cheek. "Brilliant idea, Mother."

Lucius hid his anger. What should have created an opportunity for his man to make a move on his daughter-in-law had just turned into a family holiday. He couldn't plan any more business trips or late nights at the office for Draco without raising suspicion.

"_Maybe she does love him_,**"** Lucius thought. **"**_Ginevra has never liked Spain. Plus who in their right mind would want to stay in the small four-bedroom company suite with three active boys and a baby instead of the freedom of her own home without her husband checking on her.**"**_

------------

Draco walked into his wife's bedchamber to find her sitting up in bed with her planning book open. He sighed to himself. The next few months were going to be busy for their family and had to be planned out. He knew this but he was hoping it could wait until tomorrow. He was already dead tired from their weekend.

He crawled in bed next to his wife. "Let's get started."

In a very business like manner Ginny put her quill to her planner. "Only a couple of things need to be done for Serpens' party on the twenty-second and I'm taking care of all but one tomorrow. You will need to handle that. Your Aunt Andromeda and her family have accepted our invitation."

He ran his hand around his brow and forehead. He had agreed to invite his estranged aunt's family to the party but had hoped she would refuse. He had never met the witch and her presence wouldn't bother him but he didn't know if that would be true for his mother. "I will speak with my mother on the ninth about Andromeda's attending the party."

Ginny kissed his cheek. She knew that wouldn't be easy for him, but she was determined to teach her children that one should never disown a family member for marrying someone he or she loved.

The next topic scared her a little, so she took a deep breath before speaking. "I think from now on we should discuss and purchase the boys' presents together. We can still get them small personal gifts but the main gift should be from both of us." Draco opened his mouth but Ginny continued before he could say a word, "That doesn't mean you order the gift and put my name on it. I want to research brooms, caldrons, potion kits, and other things with you and be part of it."

"I've already gotten their presents for this year," Draco said sheepishly. "I guess we can go over them and reorder something else if you like."

"Why don't we do this, we'll go shopping for gifts Saturday morning, while your parents have the boys, and see what happens."

"Agreed. What's next?" he asked.

"Leo's christening and naming, I was thinking of asking Bill to be his godfather. But… Well… Blaise has done so much for the boys and us it should be him. What would you think of having Fleur for his godmother and Blaise as his godfather?"

"It's an excellent selection. Not even Father could find fault with it."

Ginny exhaled and smiled. "That was easier than I thought. I know we're going to disagree about the next one. Nine days is to long for us to take for our anniversary trip."

"Ginevra, we will be going away, just the two of us, in July and that is final." Draco said firmly.

"Leo will only be four months old. That's too young. I feel comfortable going on a four-day holiday. I'll make all the arrangements. It will be a very special trip. Then next year we can go for a fortnight anywhere you like." Draco's look was still hard. "We can go on mini-holidays in October and January also if you like."

His face softened. "I'm not happy about it but I'll agree."

"Thank you. Would you like me to make the arrangements for our trips to France and Spain?"

"Yes, why don't you floo Mother tomorrow and check on the French villa. Also look into renting a manor in Madrid," he kissed her. "Are we done now?"

"Only a couple more things. I'll be shopping Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday. I'm going to get Cam and Thuban new dress robes for Leo's christening instead of waiting for their birthdays."

Draco started kissing her neck. "That's fine."

"You're still going out with your mates this Friday, correct?"

"Yep," he answered as he caressed her face and put her planner on the table.

"Fine. Luna, Hermione, Padma, Pansy, and some other ladies plan on going to the new play that evening. Your parents will be watching the children."

"Delightful," he replied as he leaned over her and attacked the other side of her neck.

"Draco," she giggled when placed himself over her and licked the back of her ear. "We need to discuss your birthday."

"I'm listening."

"Would you like to spend June second and third in the Weir Inn and go hunting with your mates or would you rather spend those two days there with me? On the fourth, we're having your mates in our Falcons suite for the match."

"I want to be alone with you." He kissed her face and neck. "Enough talk."

------------

Her daughter's life kept surprising Molly. On Monday morning she first vowed never again to arrive at Black Hall before nine a.m. She knew what her daughter and husband likely got up to but she didn't need to see them snogging in the foyer. Especially when it was quite obvious, by the state of Ginny's hair and the lack of clothing under her dressing robe, that they had shagged moments earlier.

Secondly, Molly was surprised to find the dress Ginny wore to the twins' party Saturday night behind the plant next to the wall mirror in the foyer. She had always known that house elves weren't good at cleaning.

Her third surprise came when she went to help her grandsons get dressed to go to Diagon Alley. Thuban came into Serpens' room and explained the clothing to her. "These are play clothes and robes for around home. These are play clothes and robes for going to friends' homes. These are clothes and robes for day outings. These are clothes and robes for the office or formal parties. And of course this is a dress robe for formal events. The day outing robes will be fine for today," he said before leaving the room.

Molly shook her head. As far as she was concerned, her grandsons only needed two sets of clothing; one for play and one for outings. And dress robes for children so young were ridiculous. Well at least they only had one set of them.

Her fourth surprise came when they flooed into Draco's office. He explained to his sons what behavior was expected of them on their shopping trip, being firm yet very loving. Once again it was made clear to her that her grandsons were far from the spoiled little brats she thought the Malfoys would have made them. Draco was too strict with the boys in her opinion. It wasn't normal for little wizards to sit so quietly. In fact it bothered her so much she took the children into the reception area to wait while their parents finished their conversation.

Her grandsons did prove that they were normal children by arguing while they were at the printers with Luna. The women were looking through catalogues of wedding invitations when the little wizards' whispering become louder and louder.

"My birthday invitation will be the best and so will my party," Cam stated. "Grandmother and Auntie Bella will make sure of that."

"Mine will be better. Uncle Charlie is bringing lots of dragons," Serpens countered.

Thuban laughed heartily at his brothers. "You both still have baby parties and play baby games. My party is always the best 'cause my friends aren't gits like yours are."

They argued back and forth for a short time, Ginny would quiet them down, but they would start again. The third time their voices rose, Cam decided to start pushing Thuban. Ginny sighed, removed a small mirror from her robe and looked at her sons. "Your father informed me that he would be available immediately to address any problem I might have this morning. Should I mirror him?" The little wizards quieted and shook their heads no. "I didn't think so. Thuban, I have coloring books and colored pencils in the bottom of the pram."

Trips to the baker and the caterer were next. At both places the boys sat and colored while the women talked to the owners. Luna, Molly, and the boys left the caterer ahead of Ginny so she could add a special dish for Serpens' party.

"Thank you. My Mum will be contracting you with the directions to her home. The wedding reception will be June thirtieth," Ginny said before turning around and falling into the arms of a handsome dark haired wizard with gorgeous green eyes. He reminded her of Harry in a way.

"Pardon me. I didn't think there was anyone behind me," Ginny said with a smile.

"No problem. You have a spectacular smile. Has anyone ever told you that?" the wizard flirted with Ginny.

"Why yes. My husband said that very thing this morning."

"Oh, that's sad to hear," he paused, "that you have a husband, that is," he continued to flirt.

"I have four sons too."

"I love children. I wouldn't mind a ready made family or just a little fun," the green eyed wizard winked.

Ginny couldn't help but giggle. Only Blaise had dared to flirt with her in the last seven years. Well, besides Draco of course. "Sadly, my husband doesn't like to share."

His hands went to her waist and he pulled her close. "What he doesn't…"

She pushed away sharply. "I'm sorry," she said firmly. "I didn't mean to give you the wrong impression. I'm happily married and I'm not interested." She turned and strolled down the street looking for her mum. She caught up to them just outside of Madam Malkin's Robe shop.

Mrs. Weasley's fifth surprise came when she entered the robe shop with her daughter and grandsons. Cam and Thuban stood straight and tall as they were measured, never complaining when asked to hold up an arm or move just so. She watched with amazement. Ron complained to this day when he was measured.

"They are so still," she whispered to Luna. "It's not normal."

"It's normal for a Malfoy. They're use to it. I'd guess they've been measured four or more times a year since they were two. One learns things go quicker if you stand still," Luna answered.

Once the boys were measured, Cam went and sat on Molly's lap but Thuban moved by Ginny and Madam Malkin.

"May I have gray dress robes, Mummy?" Thuban said.

"No, sweetheart. They will be black. We are going to use them for Leo's christening."

"Well, may I have a silver waistcoat and tie to wear at my birthday party?"

Ginny hadn't thought about this. She normally got the boys black robes and waistcoats, white shirts and ties. Visions of Draco's dress robes ran through her mind. He had black and gray robes and trousers. His shirts were white with slightly different patterns on the front. His waistcoats were black, white, silver, and Christmas red. His ties. _Merlin does he have ties_, she thought. She put the numerous work ties out of her mind. For dress he wore a black or white bowtie, a black, green, or gray Windsor tie (American Muggle's call them neck ties), or one of a number of different colorful ascots.

The beautiful silver patterned material that Thuban was pointing out reminded Ginny of an ascot Draco had worn a number of times. The tint brought out the color of his eyes wonderfully. The image of Draco and Thuban having their birthday photograph taken wearing the silver ascots appeared in her mind. They would look marvelous.

"I'll need a white shirt for each, standard black robes and trousers, white bowties and waistcoats. For Thuban, I'll also need a waistcoat in this silver and an ascot," Ginny stated.

"Thank you, Mummy," Thuban said gleefully.

"It may not be proper to wear for your party but you will have your birthday photograph taken in it." She turned to Madam Malken. "I'd almost forgotten. The Malfoy family crest is needed on Thuban's robes and the Black family crest is needed on Cam's."

"Will that be all, Mrs. Malfoy?" Madam Malken asked politely.

"I believe so. Please send the charges to my husband's office today. He does not want this billed on my account."

"As you wish. If you need anything else for the children, merely owl me, Good day ladies," Madam Malken stated as they left the shop.

Molly pushed the pram with the three older boys holding on to it with Ginny and Luna walking next to her.

------------

On Tuesday, Luna, Lisa and Ginny sat at a table in the Leaky Caldron waiting for their lunch. Ginny couldn't remember the last time she had luncheon at the pub. The shepherd's pie was outstanding but Draco loathed dining here with her. He told her during their engagement, "A true gentleman would never dine in such a common place with a lady. A lady must always be treated with respect and should only dine in the best restaurants." The memory made her smile. Although he wouldn't dine with her here, when she was expecting Serpens he'd obtained their shepherd's pie and returned to the Manor with it numerous times to satisfy her cravings.

"I like this gown for my bridesmaids. What do you think, Ginny?" Luna said pulling the red haired witch from her thoughts.

"It's very traditional," she replied

"It's beautiful. What color are you thinking of, Luna?" Lisa asked.

"Lilac, icy blue, dusty rose, burgundy or sky blue." Luna bounced in her chair a little and whispered, "I have to use the loo, excuse me."

"I'll go with you," Lisa said and they left Ginny at the table.

She turned the page and a saw a stunning strapless dress. The hem started just below the knee in the front on the left side and dropped to the floor in the back and around to the right front. It reminded her of a toga. It was sky blue with an icy sheer trim at the bottom.

"_That would be excellent for the Wales Ball_,**"** Ginny thought. **"**_Draco wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of me but a moss green would be a better color.**"**_

"Spectacular dress, Red. I can see myself now, spinning around the dance floor with you in my arms," came the deep seductive voice of the dark haired wizard Ginny had fallen into at the caterers the previous day.

Ginny glared at the man. "Funny, I was thinking about dancing across the ballroom in that dress myself. _In my husband's arms of course_."

Lisa came back for her bag and smiled at the handsome wizard. "Ginny, are you going to introduce me?" she asked excitedly.

"Daniel James Jones," the wizard said placing a card on the table.

"It's nice to meet you, Daniel. I hope you're still here when I return." She took her bag and walked away.

Daniel sat down at the table. "I'm an exceptional dancer, Ginny. Are you sure you won't give me a try?"

"It's Mrs. Malfoy to you, sir. I don't recall inviting you to sit. And as I told you yesterday, I'm happily married."

He stood up. "My apologizes, Mrs. Malfoy. I hope to see you soon." He walked away as Luna and Lisa approached the table.

"Oh Ginny, he was handsome. I wanted to meet him," Lisa huffed.

"He's a cad, Lisa. I bumped into him yesterday and no matter how many times I tell him I'm happily married he still tries to ask me out. Some wizards!" she said as she placed her wand on his card and set it a fire. _I wonder if Lucius or Bellatrix sent him_, she thought. _He is a little too aggressive._

Luna looked at the catalogue. "Merlin, that's it. I love that dress. Colors and all!"

------------

Ginny walked out of the travel agency Thursday afternoon a very happy witch. She had arranged Draco's birthday weekend getaway and their anniversary trip. She knew he would love both locations and she thought he would like what she had planned for both. She looked down at her watch and started to hurry along. Draco would be waiting for her at the restaurant by now.

"Just the sight of you brightens my day, Mrs. Malfoy," Daniel Jones said as Ginny turned the corner in front of Etrier Barrière restaurant. "You look enchanting."

She sighed, "I think my husband will agree. If you'll excuse me, he's waiting for me inside." Ginny walked into the restaurant and over to the maitre d' who showed her to Draco's table.

"I've been waiting all morning to see you, love," he said as he helped her into her seat and kissed her cheek. When he sat down he noticed that she was flush. "Ginny is there a problem? You look bothered."

"It's nothing. I had to rush to get over here in time."

"I would have waited, love," he replied before taking a drink of his water.

She smirked at him. "Did it not occur to you that I've been longing to see you all morning?" She reached across the table, took his hand and seductively said, "I've missed your touch."

"Behave, my love, or I will have to bolt to the Chilworth Manor Hotel and ravish you before my return to the office." He raised his eyebrow at her.

She replied with great cheek, "Promises! Promises!"

Before Ginny knew it, Draco had placed a number of galleons on their table, wrapped his arms around her and Disapparated with her.

------------

"Damn him," Ginny whispered as she looked in the foyer mirror at Black Hall. "I'll have to wear my hair down for a week," she mumbled to herself while looking at the dark purple spot high on her neck behind her right ear.

As her hair fell down, she heard her mother-in-law, "Wonderful, you're back. Leo was starting to fuss."

"I'll take him, Narcissa. Thank you," Ginny said as they walked into the family parlor. She sat down and started to nurse.

Narcissa smiled at her knowingly, "Did you and Draco have a nice lunch?"

"Yes. Thank you for watching the children. I was able to finish my shopping. Everything is ready for the children's birthday parties and Leo's christening. I wouldn't have been able to do it without your help," Ginny said.

"I enjoy watching them, Ginevra. They were very well behaved. You and Draco deserve time alone." Narcissa motioned to a gorgeous flower arrangement in the room. "These arrived for you moments ago."

------------

Draco stood in front of the flower arrangement, a fire whiskey in one hand and the card in his other. His look was one of bewilderment as he read the card. The boys ran into the room and hugged their father. Strangely the wizard paid them little mind. Sensing something was wrong, Ginny sent the children upstairs with Nan to wash up for dinner.

"Draco, is there a problem?" she asked.

"The flowers," he stated softly. "Where did they come from?"

She giggled at him. "Stop being silly. You sent them." She removed the card from his hand and read it.

'_Your smile this afternoon brightened my day. I wait breathlessly for our next encounter.'_

"What are you playing at? Who else would have sent them?" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Who else indeed, Ginevra? For it wasn't I."

"They're not from you?" she asked and he shook his head 'no'.

"Simon," she called and the house elf appeared. "Do you know what flower shop this came from?"

"Yes, Misses."

"Take them back. There has been a mistake," Ginny said.

He disappeared only to return minutes later with the flowers, "There be no mistake. A dark haired man with green eye had them sent to Misses."

Ginny sat on the settee and put her face in her hands. "This isn't happening. It's impossible." Her distress turned to anger and she stood up. "It must be your father or your aunt." She addressed the elf. "Take them back. I don't want them. I bet Daniel Jones isn't his name," she ranted and paced.

The elf disappeared with the flowers and she pulled Draco to the settee. She placed her head on his chest. "This is unbelievable but whoever is behind it knows I'm faithful to you." Her husband gave her an annoyed look. She looked into his eyes. "I'll explain everything to you but you have to promise me you won't do anything illegal once I tell you."

"This doesn't sound good, Ginny."

"Just promise me, Draco. Your going off and using an unforgivable on another wizard will make things worse."

"All right, I promise."

She kissed his cheek. "It all started Monday. I ran into this wizard at the caterer. He flirted with me a little. I told him I was married." She looked at Draco sheepishly. "He continued to flirt, I flirted back."

Draco growled, "Ginevra"

"Don't you dare growl at me, Draco Black Malfoy. I've seen you flirting with witches. It's harmless and it's nice to have an attractive wizard other than your husband tell you you're beautiful."

He growled again, "You shouldn't flirt, especially with strange wizards. It can be dangerous."

"Flirting with witches can be dangerous too! I'll have Hermione get us the Muggle movie Fatal Attraction. That's not the point." She paused to contain herself from losing her temper. She needed him to understand what was happening. Rowing wouldn't help them. She rolled her eyes at him. "I thought it was harmless. I told him I was happily married when he made a move on me."

The blond wizard shot out of his seat and stood in front on her. "He did what? Did he touch you?"

"Sit back down, Draco." She pulled him back onto the settee. "He hugged close and said he'd like to start a relationship with me. When I refused and told him I was married, he implied he wouldn't mind having an affair."

Draco's breathing had become very loud, he was about to explode. "Sweetheart, you need to calm yourself. I turned him down." Ginny tried to add humor to relax him.

"Another wizard wants to bed my wife and you tell me to calm down!" he complained.

"Your wife wants to shag no one but you. That's why you should calm down."

He kissed her cheek. "You're right, love. Why the flowers today?" he asked.

"That's what makes me think your father or your aunt send him to set me up. He made a pass at me Tuesday at the Leaky Caldron, and I saw him again today on my way to the restaurant. I think he made another pass at me but I can't be sure." Draco gave his wife a questioning look.

She returned a sexy smile. "You see, I was late for a luncheon engagement with a sinfully sexy wizard. I kept having these amazing shag flashbacks as I hurried to meet him. I wasn't paying attention to much else."

"I see." He smirked before kissing her soundly and when he released her lips he asked, "What should we do about this gentleman and my father or aunt?"

Ginny said. "If I run into the man again, I'll have Preston chase him off. You've been paying him for weeks to keep me safe, he might as well earn his keep." She learned into him seductively. "Now, where's my 'glad to be home kiss'?"

Draco stood up bringing her with him. He pulled her close and placed his hands on her behind. She thought he was going to kiss her then she felt his right hand playfully smack her bottom cheek. "You were a bad witch for flirting." He leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"Start counting, Serpens," Thuban instructed in a whisper as the boys peered around the corner and watched their parents kiss.

"One, two, three, four, five,..." Serpens continued as his brothers talked.

"Their record is thirty-two," Cam giggled.

"Bet they'll go longer if we're quiet," Thuban said.

"Twenty-six, Twenty-seven… I'm hungry," Serpens said.

"Twenty-eight, twenty-nine…" Cam picked up the count.

"Have an apple." Thuban removed one from a bowl and handed it to his little brother. "I don't think they're going to stop anytime soon."


	24. Chapter 24

Author's note: As my friend read this chapter, she looked up at me and said, "Someone as evil as Lucius Malfoy can't be so loving. He is totally out of character." I decided to share my response to her with all of my readers.

In the books, we mainly see Lucius interacting with wizards he dislikes. We see him interact with Draco a little and he appears to be a strict but doting father. The mere fact that he has the boy with him shows love. In addition, it appears that he talks to Draco daily. The boy talks about his father too much for there not to be love.

As for the statement someone so evil cannot love, I give you this example.

During the 1970's, my neighbor was the most loving person I knew. He showed us how to make snow castles and ice slides. He was our baseball coach and taught many of us how to swim. My parents worked and I was left alone many times. He invited me into his family. I ate breakfast and dinner with them and slept in their guest room many times. His wife wasn't as nice, I had heard her tell him a couple of times that she had too much to do with their own children. Somehow, he always talked her into treating me like one of their own.

Well, twenty years later, I see this man's picture in the newspaper. He was on trial for the murder of three black men in the Mississippi in the 1960's. The story went on to tell how he had been a member of the Klan for over forty years. They knew he had killed more people but they could only prove these three. I base my Lucius on my knowledge of this man.

The Many Woes of Lucius Malfoy

-------------

Ginny flattened out her dress in the front. She smiled in the mirror at her now flat tummy. "That didn't take long. You can't tell I had a baby a month ago."

"You look wonderful, deary," her mirror replied.

"I'd say _gorgeous_," Draco added in a deep, desire-filled voice as he leaned against her dressing room door-frame.

There was a knock on the bedchamber door. "I'm here, Mummy."

"Come on in, Thuban," she replied as she walked past her husband to the bed the boy had climbed up onto, close to the edge. Ginny turned her back to Thuban so he could zip up her dress.

Draco moved to the pair and tried to push the boy away. "That's my job, mate."

Thuban tapped his father's hand and zipped up the dress. "She doesn't need you tonight." Ginny turned around and the little wizard kissed her cheek. "Your dress is elegant, Mummy. You're more beautiful than a goddess."

Draco plucked the boy from the bed, placed him on the floor, and playfully patted his bottom. "Go find your own witch. This one is taken."

Ginny giggled as she watched her son retreat and her husband pulled her into a hug. "The Malfoy charm, how can a witch resist it."

"One can't," he answered before kissing her very passionately. They were breathless when she pulled away. "Dine with me tonight, Ginny."

"I have dinner plans with my friends, so don't make me late. The boys' things are already at the manor. You just need to take them. I'll be dining and then going to the theatre. Because of that lust-potion mishap, I'll have to return to the manor at ten to nurse Leo before I go to the nightclub."

"I thought you'd pumped enough feedings for this week, love."

"I did but I'd like to have an extra one in case. I'd rather go there at ten than be woken at six am because he ate more than expected," she answered.

"Maybe I'll see you at ten. We're going to the new sports pub after dinner."

She smirked at him. Wizards could be so funny. For seven years, she allowed him to have his monthly mates' night out. Now the first time she decided to have a witches' night out on the same night, he wanted to have dinner with her and call it an early night. Well, she wasn't biting. He could come to the Manor at ten but she was returning to the nightclub after Leo was fed.

"Whatever you like, Draco dear." She turned and left the room.

------------

Draco walked into the formal dining room of Malfoy Manor. He was surprised to see only Lucius sitting at the head of the table. "Where's Mother?" he asked as he placed Serpens and Cam into their chairs. Thuban sat himself.

"Did your wife not inform you? Your mother is dining and attending the play with her."

Draco pulled out the chair his mother normally sat in and sat down. "I'll help you fed the boys."

"I am more than capable of making sure my grandsons are nourished. Don't you have plans?"

"Yes Father, but the boys aren't easy to handle…" Draco started.

Lucius waved his hand at his son dismissively. "Go." The older wizard had never been so insulted in his life. He had controlled troops of twenty and more grown wizards. Why did everyone doubt his ability to handle four little ones? One of whom would likely sleep the whole time.

After Draco left the room, the elves placed the first course, tomato soup, on the table. Thuban sat up straight and gazed at Lucius from time to time. His Grandfather's napkin still sat at the wizard's side. Cam picked out his outer most spoon and placed it in the bowl. Serpens grabbed the spoon closest to his plate, the small desert spoon, and placed it in the bowl. The two younger boys started to eat. Lucius cleared his throat and Cam placed his spoon on the plate under his soup. The sound startled Serpens and he dropped his small spoon into the soup. Without thinking, the toddler placed his hand in the bowl to retrieve the utensil.

"Ouchie! Ouchie! Ouchie!" Serpens cried as he shook his hand spraying the small amount of soup that was on it around the table.

Lucius hurried to the boy's side. "Let me see," he said calmly then placed a soothing charm on the boy's hand. Tears were still flowing down the boy's face, so he placed a number of kisses over it. "Is it better now, little man?" The boy nodded and Lucius went back to his chair. "Now, do not do anything until I instruct you." The boys nodded.

"Cygnus, what was your mistake?" Lucius asked.

"We shouldn't have started to eat until you placed your napkin on your lap," Cam said.

"You're close. After the host, which is Grandfather, places his napkin on his lap, we put ours on our laps. We don't eat until he starts to eat. Plus Serpens used the wrong spoon," Thuban answered politely.

The younger boys made faces at their older brother. "Now. Now. Boys. There is no place for rudeness at my table." Lucius turned to the house elf. "Clean up the mess and get Serpens a new bowl of soup and a spoon." Once the bowl was in place, the blond wizard placed his napkin on his lap, had the boys do the same, and then started eating.

All went well for a short time but when Lucius started to converse with Thuban, Serpens and Cam started playing with their soup instead of eating it. Serpens was bringing his spoon down fast and making the soup splash. Cam was blowing on it making waves. Thuban saw everything his brothers were doing, but when Lucius would turn to look, they always stopped. Thuban gave his brothers a stern look, causing Cam to sneer.

While Lucius was talking with Serpens, Cam whispered, "You're not the boss of me, Thuban. I'll behave however I want."

His voice must have been too loud because Lucius gave him a stern look, "It would do you well to mimic your older brother's behavior this evening, Cygnus. Your grandmother has worked very hard to instruct you in proper table manners. She would be deeply disappointed to learn you weren't using them."

"Yes, Grandfather," he replied and when Lucius turned away, mouthed the words, 'butt kisser', and made kissing motions with his lips at Thuban.

The soup bowls were taken away and a simple garden salad was placed in front of each.

Serpens made a face. "There are red things in my salad. They made me sick. I can't eat them. Tipsy," he called the elf. "Take them away."

His grandfather scowled at him. "What has gotten into you? Those are tomatoes. If you are served something you don't like you may eat around it or simply do not eat it."

"I like the lettuce," the little wizard said. He speared a large piece and tried to place it into his mouth using his fingers along with his fork to cram the food inside.

Lucius rolled his eyes. "You need to cut your salad and never use your fingers," he ordered.

"I can't cut," the little boy started to cry.

"Calm yourself, I'll do it." Lucius stood behind the boy and cut the lettuce into small pieces by mistake he cut a very small sliver of tomato. Before going back to his seat he addressed Cam, "Cygnus, do you need your salad cut too?" The boy nodded. Once completed with the task he returned to his chair. He decided that conversation was not safe this evening. He needed to keep an eye on the boys.

He started to beam after a couple of seconds of peace and quiet. He should have known it wouldn't last for long. Cam whispered in Serpens' ear and the boy started to cry.

Lucius scowled at Cam. "What did you say to him?"

"He put a piece of tomato in his mouth," Cam replied.

The old wizard grimaced. "He wouldn't have known if you hadn't told him."

"Sorry," Cam stated concealing his mirth.

"Red things made me sick," Serpens whined.

"Don't be ridiculous. The soup didn't make you sick did it?" The boy shook his head. "Well, it was made from tomatoes."

"You shouldn't have said that, Grandfather," Thuban whispered giving Lucius a very grave look.

"I'm gonna be sick!" Serpens placed his hand over his mouth. The green color of the child's face set the older wizard into action.

He scooped up the boy and ran from the room.

Cam started to laugh madly. "Oh, that was so funny. Serpens is a silly git. How dumb can one be?"

Glaring at his brother Thuban said, "I'm looking at someone dumber."

"Get off it. That was funny and you know it."

"I'll tell Daddy if you don't start behaving. No, I'll tell Grandmother. Grandfather was right, you know. She will be disappointed in your behavior, Cam."

"She won't care."

"She let's you get away with being bad outside of the dining room but not in it." Thuban smirked.

Cam sneered at his brother. He was right. Narcissa would take a wand to the little wizard's bottom for not using proper table manners. Mistakes she tolerated but being bad on purpose was not allowed.

Lucius returned with Serpens shortly and the main dish was served.

"Grandfather, they will need help with the peas and the meat. You should sit next to them unless you want peas flying around the room," Thuban advised.

Lucius decided to take Thuban's advice and sat between the two boys. He was very grateful that he had. Spearing peas on the end of a fork wasn't easy. He gave up trying to teach them and did it for them after five minutes. How Narcissa and Ginerva managed this task on a regular bases he didn't know. Although he was sure of one thing, even though peas were one of his favorite vegetables, he would never request them when the children were dining with him again.

--------------

Ginny and Narcissa approached the table of six. An older witch stood up and welcomed Narcissa.

"Cissy, it's wonderful to see you. When Pansy told me you would be dining with her tonight, I had to invite myself along," Violet Parkinson cheerfully said. "I'm sure your grandsons are keeping you busy."

"Narcissa has been a great help as always," Ginny stated. "She needs this evening out as much as I."

The women sat down with the other witches, Hermione, Luna, Parvarti Patil, Pansy and Millicent Bulstrode.

"Who's watching the boys, Ginny?" Pansy inquired.

Ginny giggled slightly, "Lucius."

Violet Parkinson smiled, "By himself? You fed them before you left, correct?"

"No, he can manage. It is high time he learned the difficulties of teaching children proper table manners. He gives Ginevra and me little credit for our effort in that area," Narcissa replied.

"Proper table manners!" Millicent softly exclaimed. "I'm been helping Goyle with his children lately. Feeding them is hard enough. I'm always looking for finger food."

"They're not that bad, Millicent," Pansy offered. "Place a warming charm on your plate when it arrives and be patient with them. It didn't take long for Greggy or Gary to get the knack of eating pasta properly."

"It sounds like Greg is having other people watch his children again," Narcissa interjected.

"Not really, Mrs. Malfoy. We only help. He's always there. He is trying to be a better father to his boys. It's sad we can't say the same for Lavender. She is spending most of her time with Adrian and always flooing Greg or his mother to keep the children for her weekend," Millicent added.

The two grandmothers frowned and shook their heads.

Parvarti bounced in her chair a little. "I learned a piece of news before coming to dinner. When I dropped my baby off with my mother, I was surprised to see Padma's children there. It's Vincent's weekend after all. Well after a brief discussion with Kenny, I learned that Vincent does not pick the children up on the weekends anymore."

The witches at the table sighed and "that's so sad" was uttered under a couple of their breaths.

Parvarti smiled. "He doesn't pick them up because he stays at the house with them. In fact according to Kenny, his daddy is spending a lot of nights at the house."

"You're joking!" Pansy said.

"Oh, it gets better. My mother said something about Vincent sleeping on the sofa and Kenny informed her that he slept in his mummy's room and they were always locking the door. My mother isn't happy to hear that but she was rather pleased that they're getting along." Parvarti turned to the direction of Ginny and Pansy. "Patty said her mummy want out on a date tonight so one of you has to ask the guys if Vincent was with them tonight."

Ginny smiled. "I can already tell you the answer. Draco mentioned something about Vincent not coming tonight."

"It would be wonderful for their children if they got back together," Narcissa said. "Pansy dear, how are things progressing between you and Blaise?"

Violet sighed. She hated the fact that her best friend, Narcissa Malfoy, had four grandchildren and she had none. The fact that her daughter had been living with Blaise for three years made the matter worse. Well, at least Narcissa never mentioned that fact the way others did.

"We're not progressing that's our only problem. I've put him on notice. If one more of my friends has a baby before I have an engagement ring, he's out on his backside," Pansy declared.

"Good for you, Pans. They'll string you out forever if you don't put your foot down sometimes," Millicent replied as she looked down at the ring on her left finger. She had been a little more demanding of her live-in boyfriend of many years, Richard, when, two weeks ago, he came home to see his belongings packed in cases and boxes. The silly wizard thought Millicent had found them a better flat at first. Until she clarified that she wanted a husband and children and it was apparent he didn't want the same. She directed him to a flat of his own and didn't see him for three days, at which time he showed up on her doorstep with flowers, candy and a ring.

--------------

Cam whispered in Serpens' ear. The pair giggled and ran off in two different directions on the Manor grounds. Lucius and Thuban had been walking behind the pair on an after dinner stroll around the lake.

Lucius growled and muttered under his breath, _"What those two need is my cane across their bottoms." _They seemed to know that their grandmother had wagered him that he wouldn't be able to control the three little wizards without spanking them.

"Cygnus! Serpens! Stop!" he ordered, but the boys continued running and giggling. "Do not make me chase you!" he stated firmly as they ran away.

"Grandfather, I'll go after Serpens," Thuban helpful suggested.

"Thank you," Lucius stammered as he ran off.

It didn't take long for Thuban to catch up to Serpens, although he had to tackle his little brother to get him to stop.

"Thuban hurt me! Thuban hurt me!" Serpens screamed as he cried and held his knees. "I'm telling Daddy."

"Good," the older boy spat. "Then I'll tell Daddy I had to tackle you because you wouldn't stop when Grandfather told you. I'll also tell him that you were bad at dinner too." He looked at his little brother's knees, dusted them off, kissed them and helped him up. "Mind you, I don't want to tell Daddy you were bad because it will make him very sad."

"I don't want Daddy to be sad either," Serpens replied.

"Well, when you're bad it makes him very very sad. He asked you to be good, didn't he?" The boy nodded. "And you promised to be good, didn't you?" He nodded again. "Then you broke your promise and that will hurt Daddy's feelings and make him very sad."

The toddler was in tears by this time. "I don't want to hurt Daddy. Don't tell him, Thuban. I'll be very good now."

--------------

Blaise laughed heartily. "Please Malfoy, let me look at one of the boy's memories of this."

Richard walked up to the table. "What's he on about?"

"Draco left all four of his little ones alone with Lucius. He had to feed the toddlers dinner," Greg chuckled.

"That can be exciting! Was Cam in a playful mood?" Richard asked.

"I'm sure he was after I left. I was so upset with the way my father dismissed me I forgot to remind them to behave," Draco smirked.

Miles chuckled into his meade. "Cam won't let that go unnoticed. Nothing against your boys, mate, but they can be a handful."

"A handful… A handful… Cam can be four or five hands full when he's in the mood. I love him to pieces but he takes after the Weasley twins a little too much for my liking," Blaise stated jokingly.

Greg shook his head. "He's like Ginny was in school. She was worse than the twins. They were up front with their pranks. She was sneaky about it."

"She's a handful, my Ginny, wouldn't have her any other way." Draco smirked at his friends.

Blaise ordered another round of meade. "Yep, you need someone to keep you in your place."

"What about you, Zabini? Ready to let Pansy keep you in your place?" The blond wizard raised his brow at his friend.

"As a matter of fact, Malfoy." Blaise removed a photo from his pocket. It showed a ring, in the center was a round brilliant cut pink diamond with a pear shaped white diamond on each side. "I'm picking it up tomorrow morning. I'll give it to her before the ball."

"Well, thanks for telling me, mate. I'll have to go ring shopping now," Miles frowned.

"At least I forewarned you," Blaise patted his friend's back.

-------------

"It's all the way up into his hair!" Cam made a face in disgust. Serpens held his nose with his thumb and forefinger. Thuban ran a nappy to his grandfather. Lucius rolled up his sleeves and baby Leo cried.

"He's been pooping up his back for the last two days. Mummy does a quick cleaning charm then she bathes him to get the rest off. He'll calm back once he's in the bath, Grandfather. Do you want me to call Tipsy?" Thuban advised in a very helpful tone.

Lucius performed a cleaning charm, placed his wand on the changing table then lifted the babe. "Hush now, Leo. We will get you cleaned up. Thuban, have Tipsy clean the cradle, please."

"Yes, Grandfather."

The older wizard walked into the bathroom with his infant grandson. He rocked the babe in his arm as he started the water flow into Draco's custom-made baby bath. He collected the baby soap and wash cloth, tested the tub water and then gently placed the infant in it. The babe gurgled. "So, you like baths. You father did too," he said in a subdued tone.

"Grandfather, Tipsy is cleaning his bed." Thuban stood on a small stool and watched his grandfather carefully wash his baby brother. Lucius was very much like Draco in this manner. Neither wizard trusted the elves to bathe infants and Lucius had even watched over the elves as they bathed his older grandsons minutes before.

Thuban tried not to stare at the very faint skull and snake tattoo that was on his grandfather's left arm. His daddy's uncles and aunt had the same one, as did Uncle Greg, Aunt Millicent and Uncle Sev. He had asked about it a couple of times but really didn't get a good answer. He was certain the tattoo meant they were in a club. His daddy and mummy got quite upset the last time he talked about it. The little wizard had asked why his father don't have the tattoo. Wasn't his daddy good enough to be in that club? His mummy started to cry and his daddy had sent him to his room. He caught himself staring at the mark and forced himself to look at his brother.

"What do you think, Leo? Should we look to you to run our offices in Spain or should your father and I build more business in Ireland so we can keep you close? Your hair color would serve you well in Ireland. Scotland too," Lucius asked the babe as he bathed him.

"I get to the run the French offices, right? They are our second biggest. When you retire, I'll come back to England and help Daddy," Thuban beamed.

"That's correct, Thuban." Lucius returned his attention back to the baby. "Would you like to run a caldron company or a broom company? Maybe we should start a potion research company for you?"

The babe gurgled and wiggled. Lucius smiled at his eldest grandson. "I believe that was a 'yes' for potion research."

"We don't do that now. Strange isn't it with our all being so good with them," Thuban said.

"Good show, Leo. Potion research it is! What an outstanding idea. We'll start your father on that task Monday morning," Lucius said as he sponged off the infant completing his bath. He looked for his wand but could not find it. "Thuban, hand me a towel, please."

"What about the warming charm?" he asked as Lucius wrapped the baby.

"I left my wand on the changing table."

"I'll go get it." Thuban scampered off into the other room but quickly came back. "It's not there, Grandfather. Serpens and Cam aren't in there either."

Lucius swiftly walked into the nursery and placed Leo in his crib. "Thuban, watch your brother for me." The little wizard nodded and Lucius rushed out of the room.

It didn't take him long to locate the two younger boys. Laughter was coming from Cam's bedchambers.

"Make his fur brown again, Cam," Serpens giggled just before Lucius kicked opened the door.

Startled, Cam directed the spell he was casting at the doorway, where his grandfather now stood hitting the top of his head. The two little wizards stared wide eyed at the once blond wizard in front of them.

"My wand, Cygnus," he ordered. "What spell was I hit with?"

"Color changing," Cam whimpered. "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't have taken my wand. I will be discussing this matter with your father, now, into bed with you."

Cam crawled into his bed. Lucius tucked the covers around the little wizard, placed a warming charm on them then kissed the child. "I love you, Cygnus. Sleep well." The now brown haired wizard offered his hand to Serpens, who took it and they started out of the room.

"Grandfather, what about a story?" Cam asked.

"Wizard's who misbehave are not rewarded with stories."

Lucius walked to the next room and tucked in Serpens. Once again, he tucked the covers around the little boy, placed a warming charm on them then kissed him goodnight. "I love you, Serpens. You know you should inform an adult when a child is playing with a wand, correct?"

"Yes, Grandfather. We could get hurt."

"Yes, you could. I'm putting you to bed early because you misbehaved. Sleep well, little man." Lucius kissed the boy's forehead again when Thuban hurried into the room.

"Grandfather, Leo needs you. He's crying," the older boy said and then really looked at his grandfather. "What happened to your hair? It's dark brown."

"Cam did it. That's why we're in bed," Serpens said.

"Oh, are you going to change it back, Grandfather? I don't think Grandmother will like it."

Lucius growled under his breath. Of course he was going to change it back but he would need to check a spell book first. On the other hand, he might merely wait for his wife. She was brilliant with hair and glamour charms.

"Come Thuban," he said. "Let us see what Leo's problem is."

------------

Lucius paced in the nursery's sitting room with a nightgown clad Leo crying into his chest. Thuban in his pajamas walked next to him.

"He's never cried like this before. I don't know what else to have you try." Thuban sat down on the settee and rested his chin into his hands, in moments he was smiling. "Grandfather, when Serpens cried look this Daddy would start a fire, lay in front, put Serpens on his chest with his eyes facing the fire and talk softly to him."

After forty-five minutes of crying Lucius was willing to try anything. He lay on the floor with the baby on his chest but it didn't seem to help.

"Put his head right underneath your chin, so his head is on your throat. Now talk softly," Thuban advised.

"And what should I talk about Thuban. Is there a special topic that your…" The babe started to quiet. "Well, I'll be. He does like this."

"I think humming works too." Thuban laid down on the other side of his grandfather. Lucius started to hum and the baby remained quiet.

After a few minutes Lucius spoke, "Thank you for your aid this evening, Thuban."

"You're welcome, Grandfather." Thuban touched the skull and snake tattoo. "Grandfather, why do you have this?"

Lucius' face hardened. "It's a personal matter, Thuban."

The little wizard looked lovingly into the eyes of the older one. "Grandfather, if it's something bad. I'll still love you."

Lucius hugged the boy close and kissed his forehead. "I love you and I always will. When you are older I will explain that mark to you."

------------

Ginny and Narcissa Apparated into the nursery at the Manor. Draco Apparated in moments later. Ginny turned and smiled at him. "I thought you wanted a night out with your mates?"

"I did. However I have something to tell you."

"So, out with it," Ginny said.

"Mother, Ginevra, you must promise to tell no one, especially not your best friend, Mother."

Narcissa smiled and fidgeted with great excitement before blurting up, "Blaise bought Pansy any engagement ring!"

Draco couldn't help but chuckle at his mother. Engagements, weddings, pregnancies and births always brought out the child in her. "He's asking her before the ball, so keep it to yourself."

"Violet had talked about Blaise's unwillingness to get married at dinner tonight. She will be so pleased. I hope we are at their table tomorrow night." She walked to the door. "Come along, your father must be around with the baby somewhere."

They walked through the door and were stunned at the sight before them. A tall, dark brown haired man was lying on the sitting room rug with Leo on his chest and a sleeping Thuban hugged close to his left side. Narcissa gasped. Draco and Ginny drew their wands as the man turned his head to look at them.

"Cissy, hush. Thuban is asleep," Lucius said.

Narcissa approached the man, "Lucius?" she questioned not believing her eyes.

"Draco. Ginevra. Sheath your wands, please. What's wrong? Why are you staring?" he asked.

"Your hair!" Ginny pointed.

The dark brown haired wizard grinned. "Cygnus did it. You really need to come up with a punishment that will stop his wand theft, Draco. It was harmless this time but it does show that he's careless enough to use the wand on others." The babe on his chest moved. "It appears Leo is ready to eat."

Draco picked the baby up and handed him to Ginny, who walked into the nursery. He came back to his father and lifted Thuban into his arms resting the boy against his chest. "I'll put Thuban in bed. Goodnight, Mother, Father."

As he started away, the little wizard whined, "Daddy, I want Grandfather to tuck me in."

--------------

Ginny walked into the newest wizarding nightclub wearing her favorite little black dress. She had a feeling her husband was going to show up at the club sometime that evening and she wanted to look her sexiest for him. This would be a fun little game. She had told him while she was feeding Leo that he could come to the nightclub if he liked but he wouldn't be sitting at the same table as her and her friends. This was their witches' night out, after all.

Hermione, Luna, Pansy, and Millicent waved to her from across the room. As she walked, someone pulled onto her arm.

"Sexy!" Daniel Jones said. "I knew it. I felt it. The first time I held you close. What an insane husband you have! If you were mine I'd wear you on my arm everywhere I went."

Ginny pulled away from him. "I'm not interested. If you touch me again…"

Preston, an extremely tall man, stepped up next to her. "Is there a problem, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Yes, Preston, this is the man I discussed with you."

"I'll…"

Greg Goyle walked over to the group. He kissed Ginny on the cheek. "It's wonderful to see you, Gin. I'm guessing you're the reason Draco wanted to come here. Are these gentlemen bothering you?"

"Just this cad was." She pointed at Daniel. "My friend, Preston, was about to show him out."

"I'd be honored to help Preston with that task," Greg said with a smile.

"Where's Draco?" she asked.

"He's not here yet, Ginny. Granger and Pansy are coming this way."

She turned to see her friends. Greg took Daniel by his left arm, Preston took him by the right and they walked him to the door.

"Is that the git who's been hitting on you, Ginny?" Hermione asked. She nodded still watching the wizards.

"To bad he's a prat. I think he looks your type, Hermione," Pansy said.

Hermione furrowed her brow at the dark haired witch. "Parkinson, you've been trying to set me up all night. Stop it."

"Oh Merlin! I've got to go," Ginny started for the door where Greg, Daniel, Preston, Blaise, and Draco now stood. The other two witches followed.

"If I see you within one hundred meters of my wife again..." Draco hissed in a low and dangerous tone before being interrupted by someone pulling on his arm.

"I love this song. Dance with me," Ginny pleaded.

"I'm busy," he replied.

She pulled again. "You made a promise to me last night. Please dance with me." She caressed his face and whispered in his ear. "I'll make it worth your while. I have your favorite knickers on."

He kissed her cheek and placed his arm around her waist. "Preston, show the man out." He led Ginny to the dance floor.

"So, Mr. Jones. You are the git that keeps bothering our Ginbug. He left because he promised his wife he wouldn't do anything illegal to you. Didn't let that make you feel safe, for none of us have made that promise. I assure you, each of us knows how to torture, kill and dispose of bodies," Blaise said with a devilish smirk. "Ah! Pans. Hermione," he said cheerfully before wrapping an arm around each witch. "Let me buy you beautiful ladies a drink while Greg shows the gentleman out."

-------------

Ginny eyed the blonde server who was working the guys' table. She had touched Draco's hair a number of times and was making sure to wiggle in front of him and and had even rubbed up against him a couple of times. Ginny saw Draco flash his wedding ring at the wench a number of times but the blonde appeared not to be taking 'no' for an answer.

Hermione and Pansy had both warned the witch, 'watch who you touch', but she laughed at them. Draco had danced with Ginny a number of times, invited her over to his table and offered to sit at hers. She refused, saying everything would be fine as long as he kept _his_ hands to himself.

The red-hair witch relaxed a little as the server approached the guys' table. Draco wasn't around this time for the blonde to manhandle. Out of the corner of her eye, Ginny saw him approaching the table. As the server walked by him, she grabbed his arse. Ginny shot up from the table and drew her wand.

"Ginny, what's the problem?" Pansy asked.

"That slut groped my husband's arse!"

Ginny ran towards the server. Hermione and Luna ran after her. Pansy and Millicent ran for the guys' table.

"Malfoy!" Pansy yelled. "Ginny! Stop her!" She pointed to the redheaded witch who was only a step away from the blonde server.

Draco started after his wife. "Ginny, NO!" he screamed.

She placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder and turned her around. "You were warned, bitch! That's my husband you touched."

"Sweetie, if my husband looked like that I wouldn't be sitting at a different table. I'll touch whomever I like," the blonde hissed at Ginny.

"You think so!" Ginny raised her wand and cast a spell.

The blonde sneezed and giant bat-boogies came out of her nose and attacked her.

"Ginny!" Draco hissed as he placed his hand over hers and lowered her wand.

"What, sweetheart? I was only protecting what is mine." Ginny squeezed his bottom.

"I can't believe you, Ginny," Hermione said with disgust. "You're as bad as Ron at times."

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, I'm sorry about this but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Wand use is prohibited in the building," the manager said.

"Well, groping the customers should be grounds for termination," Ginny spat.

"I'll look into that, Madame." The manager bowed and left.

"Hermione, let everyone know we're fine and we went home," Draco said. "Come on, Ginny." They headed for the door.

Blaise sat down and pulled Pansy on his lap. "I think you should stay here. The wench was eyeing you, too."

Greg watched the blonde server try to run from her boogies. "Damn, Ginny keeps getting better with that hex."

------------

The blonde server walked up to Daniel Jones. She handed him a small glass tube that contained a number of white blond hairs. "I was going to have my friend use these. A little game we play, you know. I get to sleep with a different man every night while remaining faithful. However, that bitch deserves this. I hope you trick her good."

-------------

Draco and Ginny walked in front of Malfoy International.

"How long will you be?" Ginny huffed.

He looked into her eyes and gave her a pleading stare. "Please don't be that way, Love. It will be an hour at the most. We're leaving for France tomorrow at ten. I have to make sure everything is in order for my meeting Monday morning. Why don't you head to the toyshop? I'll meet you there." He kissed her and walked into the building.

Ginny continued down the street as a tall man in a hooded cloak watched her. He had been listening closely to the couple's conversation.

-------------

Cam and Serpens stood outside the fenced paddock that contained the new jumping pony. Thuban sat on top of the fence watching his grandfather set up a couple of jumps. Lucius looked around the area.

"Thuban, I've forgotten the lead. Will you please retrieve it?"

"Yes, Grandfather," he said before climbing down from the fence and skipping about the ground. Serpens ran after his older brother. They had been at the paddock farthest from the stables. They had to walk through a small wooded area before they could see the building. As the building came into sight, Thuban decided to take a short cut through the small paddock next to it. Lucius and Draco had told the boys many times to never walk through the paddocks unless they were with an adult. However, in his excitement, Thuban decided to chance it.

He told Serpens to wait for him, climbed over the fence and ran for the stables. The small boy was only a short distance into the paddock when the sound of hooves caught his attention. His Grandfather's prized stallion, Zenith, was aggressively heading for him. He turned and ran for the closest fence. Serpens screamed repeatedly as the horse neared his brother.

The blood curdling screams of the toddler rung throughout the grounds of the old Manor. Somehow, in his terror he had invoked his magic increasing the volume. Narcissa was in her parlor when she heard it. She managed to control her panic, collected her wand and Apparated to the stables. Lucius had gathered Cam into his arm and Apparated also.

When they arrived, Thuban was climbing the fence and the horse used its head on the boy's bottom knocking him up and over the fence. Narcissa quickly conjured cushions for the boy to land on and Lucius slowed the rate of his fall. They swiftly went to the boy.

"Thuban sweetheart, are you all right?" Narcissa stammered as she ran her wand over him and found no injuries. She helped him to his feet, lovingly brushed him off and hugged him. "Thank Merlin, you're fine."

The little wizard rubbed his bottom. "My behind hurts some."

The witch ran her wand over the boy again. Once she was sure that the little boy only possessed a tender backside, she scowled at him. "If I see or hear of you walking across a paddock again your behind will hurt more than _some_. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Grandmother."

"You march yourself into your bedchamber this minute. Tipsy will come for you when your parents return," she firmly ordered.

The little wizard ran at top speed for the house before his grandfather could scowl at him too.

Narcissa turned to her other grandsons. In the course of making sure Thuban was fine and hadn't noticed Serpens was still crying. Cam was trying to comfort his little brother. She scooped the toddler up into her arms. "There. There. Serpens. Thuban is fine."

"I thought horse would kill him. He's a mean horse," the toddler was barely able to string the words together and he continued to cry on her shoulder.

Lucius patted the boy's back and looked sorrowfully into his wife's eyes. "Zenith will go to the Manchester stables immediately. I will no longer house stallions at our home stables."

She nodded gratefully at him and returned her attention to the boy. "Would you like some ice cream, Serpens? I'm sure your grandfather would be happy to run to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and retrieve any flavor you like."

-------------

Ginny stopped in front of Madam Malkin's and turned to her husband. She folded her arms and tapped her left foot. "Draco, I'm not going anywhere until you explain your strange behavior. First, you told me you're going to be an hour in the office and ten minutes later you're in the toy shop. Then you say that you're hungry and you want lunch and we start walking this way. There's no place to eat up here."

"Yes, there is the Leaky Cauldron," he said.

"The Leaky Cauldron?" she looked perplexed. Draco would never take her to the Leaky Cauldron.

"What did you pay Thuban last weekend?" Ginny questioned.

The impostor Draco chuckled, grabbed her wrist and showed Ginny that he had her wand. "You're a smart one but not smart enough. I have a job to do and I plan on doing it." He placed a spell on her.

"Now be a good witch and come along." She was able to fight the curse enough to slow down their pace. "Come now, my love, I only need a couple of photos of us in a moment of intimacy. You may even enjoy yourself.

"NO!" Ginny shouted before the curse took hold of her again.

Upon walking out of Ice Cream Parlor, Lucius heard his daughter-in-law's voice shouting in fear. He looked around and saw her with his son across the street. Ginevra was walking strangely, as she followed Draco and her eyes were very fearful of the blond wizard. Something was not right. He hastily approached the couple.

Lucius looked at the witch then hissed at man in front of him, "Who are you?"

"Why, Father…."

"You are not my son. Draco could perform a proper Imperius Curse at sixteen."

"Very well, I'm your servant, Mr. Malfoy. In the process of getting the photos you have ordered," said the imposter.

"I didn't order this. I wished to see if she was faithful to my son." Lucius drew his wand. "Remove the curse or I will kill you."

The Polyjuice started to wear off and the wizard dropped both wands. Ginny was able to break free of his curse and collected her wand. She looked at the wizard after the polyjuice had worn off. It was Daniel Jones.

She pointed her wand at her father-in-law. "You sick bastard. You sent him."

"I didn't send him to do this…"

"Shut up! If you even come near me or my children again, I will kill you!" She lifted her wand and Disapparated.

Lucius took the man's wand and forcefully pulled him to his feet. "Come, I will hand you over to my son."

----------------

Ginny rushed her children to the floo at Malfoy Manor. Narcissa was right behind her. "Ginevra please explain this to me."

"Tipsy. Nan. Help the children floo to Black Hall. I will be there shortly." She turned to her mother-in-law. "I'm so sorry, Narcissa, but I can't have my children around Lucius. You are welcome in my home anytime but he is not. The children will no longer come to the Manor."

"What has he done, Ginevra?" the older witch asked.

----------------

"I turned him over to the Aurors, Father. There is still a large price to pay for using an unforgivable. He's claiming you paid him," Draco bit his lower lip trying to hold back his anger.

"I employed him to verify your wife's fidelity not to trick her into an affair. I merely needed to be certain she loved you," Lucius stated. "I will remind you that it was I who stopped him."

"If you hadn't to have happened by _he would have raped my wife,_" Draco raged. "Bloody hell, Father, you do realize that. I was lucky, she was lucky and you were lucky. It's good we're leaving for France tomorrow. Hell, I think we'll leave today."

"Calm yourself, Draco. All is well. Ginevra is fine and she has proven her love for you. She is truly a member of the Malfoy family now."

"You're mad!" He glazed at his father. "All is not bloody well. My own father put my wife in danger."

Narcissa burst through the door of Draco's office and rounded on her husband who was sitting in a winged back chair. "Is it true? Did you hire that man?" she spat.

"Calm yourself, Cissy."

"DID YOU HIRE THAT MAN?" she snarled emphasizing each word.

"Yes," he said. "Let me..." She Disapparated before he could finish. He turned to his son. "Your mother has always had a temper. I will speak with her once she calms down."

"I wouldn't count on that, Father. As for my family and I, we will be going to France for the week. I will be discussing this matter with Ginevra. I will tell you now, you old fool, the best you can hope for is that I will continue to work in these offices and you will be allowed to watch your grandsons grow up from afar." The young wizard lifted his wand and Disapparated.

Draco Apparated into the foyer of Black Hall not noticing Thuban's little hands gripping the rails on the first floor landing. The sobbing of two witches came from the parlor off the foyer. Narcissa and Ginny sat hugging each other. Three of his mother's large traveling trunks sat of to the side of the room. The older witch looked up when she saw her son and motioned for him.

"You're safe now, Ginevra," she repeated as she patted the young witch's back.

"Mother?" Draco whispered.

"She'll be fine, darling. She's had a very dramatic day. She merely needs to be comforted through a good cry." She patted the empty seat behind her and he sat down. She slowly moved away from Ginny and handed her off to Draco.

"I'll check on the children," Narcissa said and Draco nodded.

Hearing his grandmother, Thuban ran to his room. He didn't understand everything that was said but he heard enough to know his grandfather had hurt his mother. He sat down and wrote a quick note. He gave the note to his father's owl and ran off looking for his grandmother. He caught up with her outside of his parents' chambers. She sent him to Tipsy and directed the elf to assist the children in washing up for lunch. He tried to watch as his father came out of the room.

"How is she?" Narcissa asked.

"Sleeping, she'll be fine."

The blonde witch started to break down. "I am so sorry, Draco. I had no idea what he was doing. I would have..."

He ran to his mother and collected her into his arms. "I know, Mother. He betrayed both of us. Where do you plan on going?"

"The country house, maybe the London flat. I haven't thought."

"He will look for you." He lifted her chin and kissed her forehead. "My family is leaving for the Villa in France after lunch. Come with us. Ginny will love the company and the help with the boys. If you do not wish to return to Father after the trip, you can stay in our guest house until a more suitable place can be found."

"Only if Ginevra agrees, Draco."

He smiled at his mother. "She will."

----------------

Lucius stood at the top of the staircase. "Her clothing and personal items are gone. Who helped her pack and where did she go?" he hissed at the house elves below.

"Master, no one helped her. She be silent. We only hear her leave. She go to Master Draco's."

"Damn it!" he screamed.

Draco's owl flew by and dropped a letter at his feet. The bird didn't wait. It flew away instantly. Lucius grabbed the letter in hopes it was from Narcissa. The handwriting was Thuban's. He ripped open the envelope and removed the letter.

_Grandfather:_

_WHY? You've broken my heart. WHY?_

_Thuban_

_PS: I wanted to send you a howler but I didn't know how!_

Draco was right. He was a fool! Narcissa told him not to interfere. His son had told him the same. However, he had to be in control and what did it get him? An empty house! He looked down at his watch.

Noon, I would be eating lunch with my grandsons if I hadn't hired that man, he thought. He saw the ice cream he had bought for the children on the table by the door. He placed a cooling charm on it. "Take that to Black Hall, Serpens will be waiting for it," he ordered and an elf disappeared with it.

"I saved Ginevra. They will see that when they calm down. I have hope. I will always have hope." He continued to mumble as he walked down the stairs and to the bottle of fire whiskey in his study.


	25. Chapter 25

A Little Time Away

-------------

Ginny come into dining room much to everyone's surprise.

"I thought you were sleeping," Draco said as he helped her into her chair.

"My hunger got the best of me. I didn't have breakfast, remember."

"Are you feeling better, Mummy?" Thuban asked.

"Yes, sweetheart. I'm fine."

"Mummy, Uncle Blaise and Aunt Pansy are coming over after lunch. They have something to show us," Serpens said.

Draco smiled at her. "I flooed Blaise to let him know we would be leaving this afternoon."

"Will you be joining us on our trip, Narcissa? It would be an enormous help and I do so enjoy shopping with you," Ginny added.

Narcissa smiled, "It would be great fun. I think a large shopping spree is in order. Maybe lightening Lucius' Gringotts' vault will wake him up."

"Grandmother's coming with us!" Cam exclaimed. Oh, this would be a wonderful trip. Grandmother was already talking about a shopping spree. The little wizard could see the toys piling up. He and his brothers would have to try on lots of new clothes, but that was a small price for toys. His eyes opened wide as he thought about the pet shops in France. They would have to get Grandmother to take them to one. If things went well this week, they would be coming home with a puppy.

As the little boy plotted, the elves served the family a simple lunch of tomato soup and sandwiches. It was best to travel on a light stomach and Draco wasn't in the mood to deal with food his children would need assistance with. Serpens pushed the bowl of soup away. Cam giggled and Thuban shook his head.

"What's the problem, little man?" his father said lovingly.

"It has tomatoes and it makes me sick."

"You've eaten it before," Draco said puzzled.

"Who told you it had tomatoes in it, darling?" Narcissa questioned.

"Grandfather, last night, and I got so sick I couldn't make it to the bathroom and I threw…" Serpens began.

Draco put his hand up in front of the child's face. "Stop! We do not speak of such things at the table. Don't eat the soup." The blond wizard shook his head. If he and Ginny had twenty children, he would never understand them. They could eat something a hundred times but let them find out what was in it and they'd never eat it again.

The family had completed their soup and sandwich when a Manor house elf appeared and bowed at Draco's side.

"Master Draco. Master send this ice cream for the children."

"Oh, I forgot," Narcissa started, "I sent him for it earlier."

Draco waved his hand at the elf. "Serve it to them."

The elf placed a bowl of very colorful ice cream in front of Serpens. It contained candied dragons that moved. It placed a bowl of chocolate ice cream covered with chocolate syrup and whipped cream in front of Cam. It paused and looked at Narcissa.

"What's the problem?" Draco asked.

"I's forgot, Master Thuban was being punished. There be no ice cream for him."

Serpens stopped greedily filling his mouth with ice cream and tears started down his face. "He went in Zenith's paddock. I thought he would get killed." Ginny leaned over and calmed the boy.

Draco snarled at his eldest son, "You walked across a paddock alone?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Grandmother and Grandfather saved him. He didn't get hurt," Cam announced.

"I got a sore behind," Thuban interjected.

"Your grandfather spanked you?" Ginny asked ready to be angry.

Serpens giggled, "No, Zenith hit him in the bottom with his head."

Draco looked at the elf. "Thuban will do without dessert." The elf served Narcissa, Ginny and Draco a raspberry sherbet. The wizard looked at his eldest sone, "What was your punishment?"

"Grandmother sent me to my chambers." He was having a hard time looking his father's eyes, eyes that clearly showed the wizard's disappointment in his son's actions.

"We will discuss this later, son."

--------------

"So, you decided to have babies?" Cam asked Pansy and Blaise as he looked at the ring on her hand.

Blaise pulled the little wizard onto his lap and chuckled, "We've decided to spend the rest of lives together, little mate."

"And we wanted to tell you before you left," Pansy added.

"If you had a baby now, he could be Leo's friend. He doesn't have any," Serpens supplied.

Thuban rolled his eyes at his brother. "She can't just have it now. They have to get married, then Uncle Blaise has to put the seed inside Aunt Pansy and she has to grown the baby for a long, long time. Remember how long Leo was inside Mummy. It will take at least a year," Thuban informed his little brother.

Thuban kissed Pansy's cheek, "Congratulations. I hope you're happy with him. He's really bossy at times but I like him." He smirked when he looked at Blaise, who removed Cam from his lap and seized Thuban.

He tickled the five year old. "You only _like_ me?"

"And only _a little_ at that," the boy teased while giggling.

"Not a wise thing to say eight weeks before your birthday, Thuban." Blaise continued to tickle him.

"Oh, I forgot. If I said I loved you would I get a bigger gift?" the little wizard threw his arms around his godfather and hugged him. "I do love you." Thuban then started to whisper to Blaise, " I need you to do something for me. I'm really mad at my grandfather but I still love him. Tell him that for me. Make sure he doesn't get too sad while we're gone."

Blaise kissed the boy's cheek, "I'll tell him."

----------------

The Weasley boys and their parents sat at the Burrow's kitchen table.

"You spoke with Ginny, Mum?" Bill asked.

"Yes, they arrived at their French Villa at three. She and Draco were going out for the evening. She's calm now. It was wise of them to get away."

"The Prophet isn't going to be nice to her or the Malfoys tomorrow. You didn't tell her about the Jones man, Mum?" Charlie inquired.

"Which part?" Ron interjected. "The part about Malfoy beating the bloody hell out of the prat with his own hands before coming to the Ministry or the part about the prat not keeping his mouth closed about the hit wizards he worked for in front of the Azkaban prisoners."

"I didn't tell her either," Molly sighed.

Percy leaned forward in his chair. "He would have been a great informant. It's too bad your lot couldn't keep him alive, Ron."

"My lot doesn't work at Azkaban. Besides no one thought he'd be an idiot and tell other prisoners he was going to talk his way to freedom," replied Ron.

"There will be a lot of fallout from this," Arthur added.

"In many ways, Dad. The guards in charge of Jones' safety will likely be demoted. There hasn't been a murder in Azkaban in years. Plus you should see Lucius Malfoy. I've seen pictures of him when he was in Azkaban, he looks worse now." Ron shook his head as if to rid it of a horrible vision.

Arthur nodded. "He truly didn't mean for the wizard to go that far. Dumb aristocratic traditions, Ginny said she loved his son but he had to have proof. Now, he may have lost everything."

"He deserves it," Molly spat.

Bill took a drink of his butterbeer. "You know, Percy, he wouldn't have given you anyone high up in Lucius Malfoy's hit wizard ring. Lucius wouldn't have given the man to Draco if he knew anything."

Percy turned his nose up. "You don't know that for sure, you never know what information can be obtained."

--------------

Ginny couldn't help but smile as she walked to Port Henri IV on her husband's arm. They had taken a dinner cruise on the Seine River on their honeymoon and it had been a beautiful and romantic evening. She could only imagine what the cruise would be like now that they were in love. They had taken the Muggle Les Bateaux Parisiens cruise almost seven years ago. It was a lovely glass enclosed boat that boarded at the foot of the Eiffel Tower. There had been two hundred other couples on that boat and Draco had said he wanted a more private cruise this time.

How private surprised her. Draco and a purser help her onto the large yacht where a table for two sat in a corner of the teakwood stern deck. No other passengers were present there or in the large main cabin. This was a wizard cruise ship and they would be served by elves.

"Draco, are there other guests or have you…" she started.

He guided her to the table. "This is a private cruise." He assisted her into her chair and kissed her hand. "I wish to share you with no one tonight."

"Voulez-vouz que je dise au capitaine que vous êtes prêts à commencer, et que je fasse amener votre vin au garçon, Monsieur?" the purser asked Draco.

(Translation: Shall I tell the captain you're ready to get underway and have your waiter bring your wine, Sir.)

"Oui, merci."

(translation: Yes, Please)

The couple sat and drank a glass of wine as the yacht started down the Seine River. It was dusk and the colors of the setting sun added to the beauty of the ancient city that surrounded them. She stopped herself from giggling as Draco eyed the Muggle buildings and monuments. Despite the Malfoys' natural dislike for all things Muggle, they did appreciate beautiful things. On their first trip to Paris, she was silly enough to question his admiration for the city. He scoffed at her, telling her that most of the city was designed by wizards and merely built with Muggle labor. When she had located a building that didn't have any wizarding connection, he simply replied, "Well even a broken clock is correct twice a day."

He pushed his chair next to hers and drew her into him, whispering, "Listen to the music, my love." She could hear music in the background but the view as they went down the right bank of the river past Hotel de ville, Le Louvre Museum, Grand Palais, and Trocadero had her attention. The first six courses of their meal had been served while cruising this bank. The view was spectacular and the atmosphere was very romantic but something was missing. Ginny was hoping for Draco's normal Saturday night poems between courses but the verses never came. Yet, he did keep looking at her with a 'that's how I feel about you look' which seemed very out of place to her.

Draco asked the waiter to wait before serving dessert. He looked longingly into her eyes. "I wish we had started our relationship differently. I regret forcing you into marriage and into having my children." He smiled at her and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Although it is my favorite regret. Come." Draco took her hand, led her out onto the large deck and with a snap of his fingers the volume of the music increased. He pulled her close and they started to dance. They hadn't been moving together long before he started to sing to her.

"_Will you be my favorite regret,_

_Could I be your sweetest mistake?_

_Trade one step back for two ahead_

_Just a little time that's all_

_Don't be afraid to fall_

_This catch I won't forget,_

_My favorite regret."_

He softly lifted her chin and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before continuing with the singing.

"_Won't you let me chip away the stone  
Are you really better off alone?_

_Won't you let your guard down one more time_

_Just like I've done mine_

_We'll look until we find something neither will forget_

_My favorite regret"_

Tears were slowly running down her cheeks. He kissed each away and whispered, "I love you, Ginevra Molly Malfoy. I always will." He finished the last verse.

"_Will you be my favorite regret?_

_Cut the strings attached but save the thread_

_And I know your feelings are probably right_

_But just this once tonight_

_As you lay in your bed_

_Place a little on this bet_

_My favorite regret" _

He pulled her lovingly into his arms. "Happy tears, Ginny?" She nodded into his chest as she tried to stop crying. "Good."

When she looked up, the Eiffel Tower was behind him illuminated to intensify its strength and beauty.

"Damn you, Draco Malfoy," she murmured to him before turning his head toward the tower and telling him lovingly, "how am I ever again going to be able to look at that without remembering this moment and our love for one another?"

He turned and smirked at her. "I shall have a photo of it placed in every room in Black Hall then."

She giggled, "You would do that." She placed her hand over her mouth and once again tears fell down her face. "You told me to listen to the music. You were using the music instead of poems. I didn't listen."

Draco hugged her and chuckled. "I thought my selection of songs was lacking. It is Muggle music after all."

She had taken a liking to Muggle music in her seventh year at Hogwarts. To Lucius' dismay, she introduced Narcissa to it. Draco listened to it with her but he said he didn't understand it.

"I'll play them for you again." He snapped his fingers a couple of times. The music started playing as they cruised up the left bank past the Eiffel Tower and Invalides. He placed his hands on her hips, looked into her eyes and started singing again.

"_I see the questions in your eyes  
know what's weighing on your mind  
You can be sure I know my part_

Cause I'll stand beside you through the years  
You'll only cry those happy tears  
And though I make mistakes  
I'll never break your heart

And I swear by the moon and the stars in the skies  
I'll be there  
I swear like a shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there

For better or worse,  
Till death do us part,  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
And I swear  
  
_Ooo..._

I'll give you every thing I can  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
We'll hang some memories on the walls

And when (and when) just the two of us are there  
You won't have to ask if I still care  
Cause as the time turns the page,  
My love won't age at all" 

Ginny was in tears again. He stopped singing and held her close. "I want you, Ginerva, forever." He walked her to the side of the boat. She leaned back against him and he held her tight around the waist as they passed Pont Neuf. Another slow song started but he snapped his fingers skipping to a faster one.

"_And I would do anything for love, I'd run right into hell and back  
I would do anything for love, I'll never lie to you and that's a fact  
But I'll never forget the way you feel right now, oh no, no way  
And I would do anything for love, but I won't do that, I won't do that  
Anything for love, oh I would do anything for love  
I would do anything for love, but I won't do that, oh I won't do that_

Some days it don't come easy, and some days it don't come hard  
Some days it don't come at all, and these are the days that never end  
Some nights you're breathing fire, and some nights you're carved in ice  
Some nights you're like nothing I've ever seen before or will again

Maybe I'm crazy, but it's crazy and it's true  
I know you can save me, no one else can save me now but you

As long as the planets are turning, as long as the stars are burning  
As long as your dreams are coming true, you better believe it

That I would do anything for love, and I'll be there til the final act  
I would do anything for love, and I'll take a vow and seal a pact" 

The rest of the song was lost to her as he turned her head and kissed her passionately a number of times. Somehow, he turned her or she turned and their snogging only ended when a group of twenty-something males on the bank started cat calling.

When they looked back at the bank, they were going past d'Orsay Museum. They listened to a number of other songs drifting by, Saint Germain des Pres, Saint Michel and Notre Dame Cathedral. The docks were empty when they returned.

Kissing Ginny lovingly on the lips, Draco then whispered, "Would you like a romantic walk or…" A boat filled with young American Muggles pulled into the dock next to them at that moment interrupting with blaring music. "Damn Muggles!"

She pulled him into a very passionate kiss when she pushed away they were both breathless. "I disagree, Draco. Their song is very fitting for this moment."

He raised a brow to his wife and listened to the lyrics.

"_It's like a dream  
Although I'm not asleep  
I never want to wake up  
Don't lose it  
Don't leave it  
_

_So go on, go on  
Come on leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me  
'Till I can't deny this  
Loving feeling  
Let me long for your kiss  
Go on, go on  
Yeah come on" _

He pulled her close. "I think I can do that."

---------------

Narcissa and Ginny sat at the small iron table on the villa's terrace finishing their tea while Draco stood on the edge watching the boys merrily running through the vineyards. "I said no hiding, Cam," he bellowed when the little wizard snuck behind a large collection of vines.

"Draco, let them play. Come and have some tea. Tipsy and Nan are in the vineyard with them," Ginny said softly.

"Come, Draco," Narcissa added and the wizard reluctantly sat down next to his wife. "Here you go, darling," she said after pouring him a cup of tea. "Your father owled me last evening. He sent thirty thousand galleons to the Paris Gringotts branch for my shopping. Ginevra and I were discussing spending the day in wizarding Paris."

"That sounds fine, Mother. We'll go do a little shopping, have a nice lunch, then I'll take the boys to the park and you ladies can finish your shopping," he smirked at them, "for the day that is."

"We have our plans for the day," Ginny walked to the terrace edge, "Thuban, Cam, Serpens. You have ten more minutes before you need to clean-up to leave."

Thirty minutes later four grumpy wizards, two happy witches and a gurgling babe walked up to Luxembourg Palace. Draco tapped the bricks. He touched the wall and his hand went through. The wizarding family hurried through the port to wizarding Paris, closing it behind them. The wizarding version of Luxembourg garden looked very much lile the Muggle one with a couple of exceptions. The old wizards were playing wizards chess. Children were playing Gobstones. People were playing Swivenhodge, not tennis. In addition, the puppets had no strings.

"I want to see the puppet show," Cam said.

"I want to ride the ponies," Serpens added.

Thuban rolled his eyed. "Stop being dim-witted, those ponies only go in circles. Your pony at home is better than those old nags."

Draco growled at the boy. "Thuban, where are your manners?"

"I left them at the villa," he said under his breath.

"Repeat that louder, please," Draco hissed.

"I'm sorry, Serpens."

Draco whispered to the boy, "One more mistake and you will be back at the villa with your manners." Thuban nodded. The blond wizard put his arm around his wife's waist and softly growled in her ear.

"You shouldn't have stopped me from spanking him for his cheek at the villa."

Ginny paused before she responded. Draco and Lucius thought spankings were the solution to every problem with the boys. Many times, there wasn't even a problem. Malfoy men merely loved to set rules, and stupid ones at that. The vineyards seemed a lovely place for a game of hide and seek; they could see a great distance from the terrace, nothing would happen to the boys. Yet, Draco had to be able to see them at all times. In her opinion, he deserved to be called an old fuddy duddy. That's what he was acting like. Thuban had whispered it after all.

"He'll be fine, Draco." She looked at each of her sons. Serpens had his hand holding tight onto Draco's free one. In mere minutes, the boy would be riding on his father's hip. Cam was holding tight to Narcissa's hand and Thuban was holding onto the pram. "We're going to Gringotts then shopping. Only if you're good will we go to the park. If you misbehave your father will take you back to the villa." The boys nodded and as if on cue, Serpens tugged on Draco's trousers to be carried.

The Paris branch of Gringotts was a double of the London one. Both Draco and Narcissa acquired galleons and euros for their shopping needs while Ginny watched the children. Thuban stepped up to a goblin's desk. "Parlez-vous français ou anglais?"

(Translation: Do you speak French or English?)

"I speak both as do you, young Master Malfoy," the goblin snarled.

Thuban moved behind his mother and peeked around her at the goblin. "Goblins are so mean. How can Uncle Bill stand to work with them?"

"They are not mean, Thuban. They are merely impersonal," Ginny replied.

"Oh." Thuban approached the goblin again. "Do you speak Gobbledegook?"

"A little."

"Is it hard to learn?" the little wizard inquired.

"Not for goblins."

Thuban saw his father coming. "Well it was a pleasure talking with you."

---------------------

Draco placed his dressing robe on the chair revealing his bare chest and silk pajama bottoms. Ginny was engrossed in her book so he cleared his throat. When she still didn't respond he walked around and sat on her side of the bed looking at the title of the tome. 'Greatest Quidditch Pranks and Blunders'

"Ginevra, what is your wicked mind planning?"

She kept her eyes on the pages of the book. "Nothing to worry your pretty little head about."

"I beg to differ with you, _darling_," he said over-sweetly. "I've had to stop your wand play two too many times lately."

She closed the book and placed it on table next to the bed without looking at him. "Fine! I'll merely remove the cushioning charm from my brothers' brooms." She finally looked at her husband and smiled. "Did you have something in mind?"

He answered by leaning into her and kissing her very passionately. She managed to push him away.

"Slow down a little," she giggled. "I'm willing, although I would like to discuss a couple of topics we've been avoiding."

He rolled to his side of the bed and pulled her onto his chest holding her by her shoulders. "I haven't been avoiding things, Ginny. I wanted you to feel safe before addressing them. Here is my view on my father and our family. He is not welcome in our home. The boys will not be going to the Manor. I will continue to work with him. The boys will be allowed to owl him and you or I will read his owls before they are given to the children. Tomorrow I want to read his owl to Thuban."

"Well, we agree on most things. Your father will never be allowed visits with our children again."

"Ginny, I didn't say never. I think if the boys decide they want to visit Lucius when they are eleven they should be allowed." He saw his wife start to fume so quickly added, "but that's five years off and we don't need to argue about that now."

"I don't want him communicating with my sons," she snapped at her husband.

"Explain to me what problems you see arising from it? We will read the letters before they go to the boys. If there is anything in the letter we don't want them to see, they don't get it," he calmly said.

"I want to read them," she demanded.

"I see no problem with that." He handed her a letter. "This is the letter I'd like to read to Thuban tomorrow. Ginny removed it from the envelope and read it.

_My dearest Thuban,_

I cannot find the words to express the overwhelming remorse I feel. My actions set in motion events that almost caused your mother irreversible harm. Only by the grace of all that's magic, did I happen by her and her attack and put a stop to it.

_I am a flawed man in many ways but my actions were never meant to cause you or your father pain. In my own foolish way, I was trying to save you from it. _

_From this moment on, I promise to help protect your mother and your entire family from harm. My actions were unforgivable, although I hope one day that we can work past them._

_I love you with all my heart. Look after your grandmother for me. She is also hurting deeply._

_  
Love always,_

_  
Grandfather_

"A Slytherin to the end?" she questioned. "He called himself foolish and flawed."

"In that part he was being loving, apologetic and truthful, where he reminded us that it was he who stopped the attack, that was the Slytherin in him." He kissed her cheek. "Thuban gets it tomorrow?"

"Yes." She turned to her husband. "I need the truth. Did you have anything to do with Daniel Jones' murder in Azkaban?"

"No." He looked at the two small bruises on his right hand and showed them to her. "But his face did cause the bruising on my hand."

"Draco!"

"If you can bat boogey a bint for patting my bottom, I can throw my fist into a bloke's face after he assaults you."

She pulled him on top of her, not that it took her much effort. He was very willing to move. He rested most of his weight on his elbows and his knees, which were in-between her legs, and smirked at her. She placed an open hand on his bum and patted it lightly.

"That was a pat, Draco. She did this." Ginny opened her hand wide and grabbed as much of his left bum cheek as she could and gave it a very firm squeeze. "Which we both know, my husband, means she wants to do this." She placed a hand on each of his bum cheeks firmly squeezed them while pulling his hips into hers.

"That is only for you, my love," he replied before cheekly adding, "Would you like to spend the next twenty or thirty minutes doing that?"

The sound of a small fist knocking on the door stopped her reply. "Daddy, there are funny noises in my room. Can I sleep with you and Mummy?"

"Bloody hell," he whispered to his wife before rolling out of the bed and placing on his dressing robe.

"What do you say to leaving the older ones home when you go to Spain?"

-------------

Ginny fell onto the sofa after having had the day from hell. Serpens walked into the room. She sat up and glared at the little wizard. "Get to your bedchamber now or I'll take my wand to your bottom," she bellowed at the boy. He turned tail and ran out of the room moments before a loud Apparation pop was heard. Draco walked into the room, assessing his wife's mood he tried to leave her in peace and see to his children. By the looks of her, he wasn't sure if they were still alive.

"Wait!" she said. "You need to redden three little wizards' bottoms."

_Well, they're still alive_, he thought as he walked into the room. He sat down pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "What did they do?"

"They unleashed their magic all over Muggle Paris that's all!" She pointed to the Pensieve on the table. "It's all in there see for yourself."

The first Pensieve memory

Ginny walked down the busy Paris street towards the Eiffel Tower pushing Leo's pram. Serpens was standing on a step on the pram, Thuban and Cam were holding onto either side.

"We're going to the Tower and then the park while Grandmother is shopping?" Thuban asked.

"Yes, sweetheart," Ginny replied.

French women past the family and looked into the pram. Many saying, "Votre bébé est beau, finalement l'un d'entre eux a votre cheveux."

(Translation: Your baby is beautiful, finally one of them had your hair.)

Other said, "Que ces enfants-là sont obéissants!" or, "Votre bébé est adorable."

(Translation: How well behaved those children are! Or, Your baby is adorable)

Ginny beamed and nodded at most of them not knowing what they were saying but knowing by her sons' reactions, that it must be praise. She stopped before crossing the street. Serpens jumped off the step and ran to the grass area. He turned around with a stick in his hand.

"I've found a wand!" he spouted proudly.

"It's a stick," Cam informed him.

"I'm a wizard. I know a wand when I see one," Serpens retorted.

"Que mignon," a French woman said. "Il joue au magicien."

(Translation: How cute, a French woman said. He's pretending he's a wizard.)

"Si, je suis magicien," Serpens replied. "Je ne m'habille que comme un Moldu à être en harmonie avec vous."

(Translation: I am a wizard, Serpens replied. I'm only dressed as a Muggle to fit in.)

Thuban walked over to his little boy and pulled him back to the pram. He whispered, "Telling the Muggles you're a wizard isn't fitting in."

Serpens put a hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry, Mummy." He showed Ginny the stick. "Isn't this a nice wand?"

"Yes, sweetheart. What do all good wizards do with their wands?"

"They sheath their wands," he answered and put the stick in his pocket.

"Que c'est precieux, les enfants et ses jeux de faire semblant," giggled a young French woman as she walked by.

(Translation: That's just precious, children and their games of make believe)

Serpens pulled the stick out of his pocket and pointed it at the woman's foot. "Je suis un vrai magicien et ceux-ci, c'est une baguette authentique."

(Translation: I am a real wizard and this is a real wand.)

The woman tripped, her friend barely caught her before her fall.

"Je vous ai donné un croc-en-jambe. Je suis un vrai magicien," he spat.

(Translation: I made you trip. I am a real wizard)

The Muggle women stared at Serpens.

"Thuban, what did he say?" Ginny hurriedly asked.

"He said he was a real wizard and it was a real wand."

She retrieved her young son and removed the stick from his hand. "Thuban apologize for me, please. Tell her, I'm very sorry for Serpens' behavior. It won't happen again."

"Ma mère veux s'excuser de la conduit de mon frère cadet. Elle regrette infinitement et voudrait vous assurer de cela n'arrive plus.," Thuban said.

(Translation: My mother wishes to apologize for my little brother's behavior. She is deeply sorry and will make sure it doesn't happen again)

Ginny turned Serpens toward the women. "Je suis désolé."

(Translation: I'm sorry.)

"Je t'excuse," the woman replied before walking off.

(Translation: Apology accepted.)

"I'm sorry, Mummy," Serpens said.

She pointed the stick at him. "You're lucky I don't take this to your bottom right now. If you can't behave we will have to go back to the villa."

------------

Draco smiled at his wife. She elbowed him. "It wasn't funny."

"I'm sure it wasn't at the time but look at it in a couple of weeks and you'll feel different. Where's the stick?"

She giggled, "You can't see it."

"It was a very old wand wasn't it?" He smirked.

"Yes, it was."

"That's my boy!" He hugged his wife. "Although he was a bad boy for using it."

The second Pensieve memory

Serpens, Thuban and Cam sat on the lawn watching the Muggle magician in the Park.

"J'ai besoin d'un assistant pour ma levée prochaine," he said.

(Translation: I need an assistant for the next trick)

All the children raised their hands. The man called on Thuban and he walked up to him.

"Comment tu t'appelle?" the magician asked.

(Translation: What is your name?)

"Thuban."

"Thuban va m'aider executer une levée simple de cartes. Choisis une carte, s'il-te plait." Thuban did and the magician said, "Montre-la à tout le monde."

(Translation: "Thuban is going to help me perform a simple card trick. Pick a card, please." Thuban did and the magician said, "Show it to everyone.")

Thuban showed the crowd the seven of hearts from left to right. Ginny saw him smirk. When he showed the card from right to left, it was the king of spades. The audience clapped.

"Mais je n'ai pas fait la levée.," magician said in puzzlement. Thuban placed the card in the deck.

(Translation: I haven't done the trick)

"Maintenant, je vais rendre la carte quitter le jeu de cartes." The magician placed his hand over the deck and tried to make the card rise but couldn't, a perplexed look appeared on his face. Thuban giggled on the stage and then placed his hand out. Both the king of spades and seven of hearts flew into his hand. He showed them to the crowd and they clapped.

(Translation: I will now made the card rise from the deck.")

The third Pensieve memory

The boys sat in another area of a park watching a Muggle puppet show.

Serpens pointed to the puppets. "Why do they have strings?"

"Muggles need strings to make puppets work," Thuban said.

Ginny whispered to the boys, "Behave yourselves. I'm going to sit on the bench with Leo." The boys nodded and she walked away. Three women walked over and chatted with her.

"How old is he?" asked a woman in blue.

"Six weeks."

"He is so lovely," said another.

"Thank you."

Leo opened his eyes wide. The women sighed. The women in blue said, "What dazzling gray eyes he has!"

"He has his father's eyes," Ginny said proudly.

The women talked and goggled over Leo for a couple more minutes. Ginny tried to keep any eye on her other sons and talk with the women. Serpens seemed to be paying more attention to the women around his little brother than the show. Ginny noticed strange things happening to the puppets. They appeared to be moving on their own and going in different places then the puppet masters were directing. Before two of these strange events, she saw Cam elbow Thuban. Her two little wizards were laughing too much.

Leo started to cry and she looked down. His pacifier was floating towards Serpens, luckily she was able to catch it.

"I can't believe he spit it that far," said the woman in blue.

"He's full of surprises. It was nice speaking with you ladies but it's time for us to leave," Ginny said

before she placed Leo in his pram and collected her older sons. She walked the group away from others.

"I don't know what has gotten into you today but it stops now. Do you hear me?"

"I didn't do anything, Mummy," Thuban said.

"These puppets were moving on their own, Thuban."

"It wasn't me."

"Was it your brother then?" Ginny asked.

Thuban looked at the ground.

"Answer me young man?"

"Yes."

She looked at all three. "You know better than to use magic in front of Muggles. First Serpens in the street, then Thuban at the magic show, now Cam at the puppet show, plus Serpens Accioed Leo's pacifier, do I need to take you back to the villa?"

"No, Mummy," all three answered.

The forth and last Pensieve memory

Thuban and Cam sat by the fountain's side at Luxembourg garden. Serpens sat next to Ginny on a bench. Many children had rented sailboats that operated by remote control. The two older boys approached their mother.

"Mummy, may we please rent a sailboat to play with while we wait for Grandmother?" Cam sweetly pleaded.

"No, we haven't behaved well enough. If you behave at dinner tonight we'll come back Friday and rent a sailboat for each of you."

Both boys frowned and walked away quietly back to the fountain. All was peaceful as Ginny read a book to Serpens when she put it down she noticed a large number of the Muggle children looking at their remotes.

"Cela tombait en panne." a number of boys, said.

(Translation: It's not working)

"Mommy," said a little boy in a Dallas Cowboy shirt. "Something's wrong. When I tell it to go left the boat goes right sometimes."

Ginny looked for her older boys, she saw Thuban focusing on a boat with blue sails and Cam on a boat with red sails. Moments later, the boats collided. Two Muggle boys cried while her two giggled madly. She walked over and took them by the arm leaving Serpens and the pram at the bench.

"That's it," she whispered. "You're staying at the villa this evening and maybe the rest of the trip." They were steps away from the pram when Leo started to cry. She ran to him only to find his pacifier missing.

She eyed Serpens and put out her hand. "Give it back," she hissed lightly.

------------

Draco leaned back on the sofa and pulled his wife close. "I'm so sorry they were being devilish today." He kissed her forehead. "I was hoping not to go through the jealousy bit with Serpens but we know how to handle that."

Ginny stared at him. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go upstairs and spank some bottoms!"

He kissed her forehead again. "I don't want to quarrel but if you believe so strong that they need to be spanked, why didn't you do it? If I recall correctly, I wanted to spank them Sunday for not listening to you or me and you told me I spank too much."

She pulled away from him and walked angrily across the room. "This is different. They were Muggle baiting today and I don't want to raise a pack of Death Eaters!" she hissed.

"Ginevra!" he growled. "Think before you speak. I would never allow my sons to do the things my father and aunt have done and you know that. I saw three little wizards being very mischievous. It was far from Muggle baiting. Cam has tried to do the same thing at wizarding puppet shows."

Ginny walked over and hugged him. "You're right. I'm very sorry. I'm just at the end of my wand."

"That is because they wouldn't listen to you today, correct?" he asked and she nodded. He walked her over to the sofa and started to snuggle her. "I believe the first order of business should be making you feel better. It will do them good to wait and worry a little longer."

"You may have been joking last night but I think we should find someone to watch the older boys when we go to Spain. I need some real time away."

"You want to bring Leo with us, Ginny?"

"Yes, Draco. He's too young to be left and he isn't a problem," she replied then kissed him.

"I say we do that, Ginny." He hugged her. "I do have a small break planned for you tomorrow. The Paris director offered his nanny's services to us from nine to four tomorrow. I'll have everything I need completed by three. You and my mother can go shopping all day and evening if you like. Friday, I'm free to explore Paris with my family."

---------------

"Daddy," Serpens said as Draco carried him down the Muggle street towards the Louvre. "Do the paintings really not move at the Louvre?"

"It's a museum of Muggle artwork. It has some of the best works of their kind. You'll enjoy viewing them."

"Daddy, look!" Cam pointed to a lamp in a window. "That plug is different. Can we get it for Grandpa? He collects plugs you know."

"He collects batteries too," Serpens added. "I've seen lots of them around."

"I think we should get him that book about how Muggle airplanes fly," Thuban interjected.

"Your grandpa can't read French, sweetheart," Ginny added.

"They had an English one too, Mummy."

Draco rolled his eyes. He wasn't about to buy Arthur Weasley a plug or batteries. The man had no use for them and he didn't want to promote collecting useless items. The book, he didn't mind, knowledge was never useless even if it was knowledge about Muggle items.

"We'll see about getting the book after the museum." He smirked at his wife. "If we have the money that is, Mummy may have spent it all yesterday."

Cam turned and looked at his mother in horror. "If you spent it all, I hope you got my birthday present already."

The blond wizard chuckled. "I believe that's the Black in him talking, Mother."

Narcissa snorted, "Your father was merely joking, Cygnus. Your mother's spending yesterday didn't even put a dent in his vault."

The little wizard glared at his father. "I was joking, Cam. Although, you haven't been behaving like a child whose birthday is only weeks away."

"I'll be really good today, Daddy." The blond, blue-eyed boy made an 'x' with his hand in front of his chest. "Cross my heart."

As the family walked through Tuileries Garden, the boys spotted the wonderful playground and asked to play for a bit. Draco knew that viewing the museum would not be peaceful with the three boys. He handed each of them money so they could jump on the trampolines.

"Ginny, I've got an idea. Why don't you and mother stay here with the younger ones and I'll take Thuban into the Louvre. I'll meet you in front of the pyramid in two hours. Then I'll watch all the boys while you and Mother view the museum?"

The women looked at each other and smiled. "That's a wonderful idea, Draco. Thuban's going." She pointed to the trampoline where their eldest was speaking with the worker.

"Je ne veux pas faire les astuces. Je ne veux que sauter haut," the little wizard said.

(Translation: I don't want to do tricks. I just want to jump high)

""Est-ce que tu sais sauter haut du sol?" the worker asked and the boy nodded. "Essaie de rester au centre, et saute comme tu essaies de sauter du sol. Fléchis tes genous avant de retomber, et quand le trampolino te repousser, saute encore une fois. Tiens tes bras à s'equilibrer. S'amuse bien!"  
(Translation: You know how to jump high from the ground?" the worker asked and the boy nodded. "Try to stay in the center, jump as if you're trying to jump high on the ground. Bent your knees before you land, when the trampoline pushes you back up jump again. Hold you arms out for balance. Have fun.")

Thuban walked over to the center and started to jump. His first three jumps didn't get him very high and on the next one he jumped at the wrong time and landed on his bottom. He stood back up and tried again. After a dozen jumps, the little wizard got the timing down and was soaring quite high.

Draco tried his best to contain his mirth at his wife's and Mother's actions with each jump the little boy propelled himself higher into the sky and the women's gasps increased in volume. It wasn't long before they both turned to him.

"Draco, he's going too high," Ginny said with great worry.

"He's fine, Ginny," Draco replied calmly. The boy propelled himself even higher with the next bounce and the witches on each side of him gasped and grabbed his arms in fear.

"Draco darling, stop him. He's going to get hurt," Narcissa begged.

He broke himself free of the witches and headed for the trampoline. "He's fine but I'll stop him before you two die of fright."

Thuban looked at his father approaching and then his mother and grandmother. The boy ceased jumping and sighed in disgust. Once he stopped, he walked to the edge. He looked at his father then the witches in his life. "They didn't like me jumping so high did they?" Draco nodded. "Witches always spoil the fun," he whispered to his father.

"What's why you're coming with me," Draco whispered back. He turned to Cam and Serpens. "If you two can be good boys and not jump high like Thuban, you may stay in the garden with Mummy and Grandmother. Can you do that?" Both boys nodded. "Good lads."

Cam climbed onto the equipment and kept his jumps low. Draco and Thuban said good-bye to the witches and headed for the Louvre were Thuban spotted a carnival just beyond the Pavillon de Marsan.

"Daddy, if I'm really good can we go after the museum, please? I want to ride on the big Ferris wheel."

Draco took the boy's hand as they approached the crowded entry to the museum. "If you're good and we have time, we'll go. You do still want to go to the Eiffel Tower and ride in the glass lift at the Grande Arche de la Defense?"

"I want to go to both those places more than ride that old Ferris wheel. The Grade Arche is one hundred and ten meters high and we can go up two hundred and seventy-six meters in the tower. I like going up high. My broom only goes six meters high and Mummy won't let us go higher than twenty meters with an adult." He smiled at his father. "Witches are so silly when it comes to height."

"They sure are, mate."

Draco and Thuban entered the museum via the courtyard in front of the pyramid. Their tickets were pre-purchased so the two wizards made straight for the security and the metal detectors. The little boy looked strangely at the white tall doorframe that seemed out of place that the Muggle guards were making everyone walk through. He remained quiet as he went through followed by his father.

"Daddy, why'd we have to walk through that?"

"It makes sure we don't have any Muggle weapons, Thuban."

"Oh. Are we going to see the picture of the smiling lady?" Thuban asked and Draco nodded

They headed for the Denon wing, where the Mona Lisa hangs. On their way, they looked at the Greek statues. The little wizard was most interested in the Borghese Gladiator.

He lost interest in the statues quickly, so Draco turned into the Italian paintings room. The boy wasn't very interested in them either. He complained a number of times about the pictures not moving. Draco tried to show his son the great detail that went into each painting. He explained how in wizard paintings the artist focused on the people and animals and many times forgot about plants and trees. He pointed out the detail in the leaves, chairs and table, but it don't work.

Acting quickly so his son wouldn't lose all interest, Draco made the turn into Salle d'état, where the Mona Lisa presides. There was a crowd around the small portrait, so he placed Thuban on his shoulders.

"Daddy, she looks plump like Grandma. She's not that cute and her painting is so small. What's so great about her?"

The blond wizard sighed, "Professor Milken said it was his favorite Muggle painting, correct?"

"Yes."

"Ask him that question. Please be still, I wish to look at it for a few more seconds. " Draco smirked. He was paying the boy's tutor a large amount of galleons. Let him try to explain the beauty of this piece of art to the boy!

The little wizard remained on his father's shoulders as they made their way to the French painting wing. The blond wizard was only allowed a short time viewing the paintings before his son whispered that nature was calling. After the trip to the bathroom, Draco noticed their time was up and headed to meet the rest of his family.

------------------

Narcissa had been instructing the servants on which items went in each trunk as they packed her things. Even with the use of shrinking charms, she had to obtain two new trunks for all of her shopping trip purchases. When the Lucius' owl flew in the room, she shooed the servants out. She opened the small package to find her favorite Muggle item; she believed it was called an IPod. Ginevra had gotten it for her last birthday. It played the Muggle music she had come to love. Lucius hated it and Narcissa, who had been missing her husband, now started to rage inside.

_Damn prat, couldn't stand having a Muggle item in his house_, she thought. A small note caught her attention:

_My Dearest Narcissa_

_Please listen to your Muggle item._

_All my love,_

_Lucius_

She placed the headset on, pushed the play button and listened. She hadn't placed this song on the device so she listened intently as the music played.

"_Lost and all alone  
I always thought that I could make it on my own  
Since you left I hardly make it through the day  
My tears get in the way  
And I need you back to stay"_

Disbelief raced through her. Lucius couldn't have placed this song on the machine. He didn't know how.

"_I wander through the night  
And search the world to find  
the words to make it right  
All I want is just the way it used to be  
With you here close to me  
I've got to make you see"_

However, it had to have been him. It must have taken him days to find this song. A single tear ran down her face.

"_That I'm lost without your love  
Life without you isn't worth the trouble of  
I'm as helpless as a ship without a wheel  
A touch without a feel  
I can't believe it's real...  
And someday soon I'll wake  
And find my heart won't have to break"_

She lay on the bed and started to weep as the instrumental part of the song played. He had to miss and love her dearly to overcome his dislike for Muggle items and not only learn to place the song on her device but he had to locate this special song too. He had to be working on this for days.

"_Yes I'm lost without your love  
Life without you isn't worth the trouble of  
All I want is just the way it used to be  
I need you here with me  
Oh darlin' can't you see...  
If we had love before  
We can have it back once more" _

Narcissa's weeping increased when the next song began, another song from him. She was so torn. He had been a great arse but he was the love of her life. He was telling her that she was the love of his also.

Hearing their grandmother's cries, Thuban and Cam came into her room. Cam climbed onto the bed and into her arms. He kissed her cheeks and wiped her tears away with his shirtsleeve.

"Grandmother, what's wrong?" Cam asked.

Narcissa shook her head unable to form any words.

"I'll go get Daddy!" Thuban stated and he hurried out of the room. "Daddy! Daddy! Come quick! Some things wrong with Grandmother!"

-----------------

Author's notes: I hadn't planned on writing this chapter but a number of my readers wanted to see their trips. Because they take the time every week to review my story, writing this chapter was the least I could do for them. My muses weren't being very helpful and I started watching music videos on the internet to inspire me thus came the songs on the boat and the IPod idea.

The songs on the boat were, "My Favorite Regret" by Gigolo Aunts, "I Swear" by All-for-one, "I would do anything for love" by Meatloaf, and "Breathless" by the Corrs.

The first song on Narcissa's IPod was, "Lost Without Your Love" by Bread.

The complete lists of songs played on the cruise and placed on the IPod can be found on my website.  If you click on them, it will play a music video.

Special thanks to Lorelei for the French translations and kiera14 for the Paris information.


	26. Chapter 26

Author's note: I've been trying to update weekly but during the next three months I will only be updating once every two weeks.

Payback Is A Bitch

-------------

"Truly Narcissa, it isn't a problem. I want you to stay in the main house with us," Ginny explained.

"No, No. I've had the elves readying the guesthouse since Wednesday. Your family needs its privacy and I need time to think about matters. It is better this way." Narcissa smiled as she headed out the patio doors for the guesthouse at Black Hall. "Ginerva ran along and show Draco your remodeled rooms. I'll take the children with me for a time."

The couple watched Narcissa walk towards the guesthouse carrying the baby and with three little blond wizards on her heels.

"This is ridiculous! Make her stay in the main house, Draco!" Ginny hissed.

He chuckled, "I've never been able to _make _my mother do anything. It's best if we don't try."

"She can't stay in the guesthouse. She needs family support at a time like this."

He pulled his wife close and pointed to the group. "What makes you think she doesn't have it?" Draco kissed her cheek. "She thinks she's being helpful by staying in the guesthouse. She won't be lonely there."

She giggled, "You're right." She turned him to the stairs. "I've got a surprise for you."

They walked up the stairs towards their sitting room. They were having a number of rooms remodeled while removing the hidden passageways. Ginny's chambers were the first on the list. He noticed the location of the door to their shared sitting room had changed. It appeared that his bedchamber now had its own. He did his best to hide his disappointment. He thought everything was going so well between them. _What would make her do that_, he wondered.

She pulled him into the sitting room. It looked very much like it had before, without hesitating, she tugged him into her bedchamber. It reminded him of their room at the beach house. It was light and airy. The large bed was the focal point. It sat on a six-inch high platform, which was four feet longer than the bed and eight feet wider. Curtains surrounded it for additional privacy when needed. She opened up the new French doors that led to a new balcony and turned to him.

"We can eat breakfast out here, have a peaceful dinner or snuggle under the stars," she said with great excitement. She floated happily around the room showing him her new addictions. They walked into the connecting nursery and she showed him it hadn't changed. Although it had, it didn't attach to his bedchamber any longer.

He loved how happy her new room made her, though he couldn't help but feel sorry for himself. It wasn't that her room was now twice the size of his. She was closing him out. _What had he done?_ As his mind ran through recent events, she showed him to bathrooms. One had the normal bathroom things plus a whirlpool tub large enough for the whole family. The other was a standard bath with a shower.

"Draco, are you listening to me?" she asked as she tapped her feet impatiently.

"I'm sorry, Love. It's beautiful."

She smiled, "I know that. I designed it. What I need to know is which bathroom would you like to store your daily care products in. I thought you'd want the one with the shower. That's what you use at the beach house."

He shook his head thinking he wasn't hearing correctly. "What did you say, love?"

She sighed, "For Merlin's sake, Draco. It's not that hard of a decision." She walked out of the bathroom to the two dressing rooms doors. "I guess you'd rather have the dressing room on the right side." She opened the door to each room. "They're the same size but I can have your things moved if you want. How could I have forgotten how picky you are?" she said slightly disgusted.

He looked into the room to the left, seeing his clothing he smirked and pulled her into his arms. "Are you sure you want to share chambers again?"

"Of course, I love you. Why wouldn't I want you with me?" She kissed his nose.

"I'll store my things in the bath with the shower." He kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you. Thank you."

She kissed him tenderly back. "If you're a bad wizard, I can still send you to a guestroom."

"Oh, I'll be good." He smirked before kissing her passionately. The sound of two little voices stopped them.

"One, two, three," Serpens started to count.

"We can't count this time. Grandmother needs them," Cam said. "Daddy! Mummy! Thuban's sick!"

------------

Thuban lay on his bed while Narcissa placed her wand to his forehead. Draco, Ginny, Cam and Serpens entered the room.

"I'm just tired, Grandmother," the little wizard argued.

"You are more than merely tired," Narcissa replied looking at the end of her wand and then Ginny. "He has a fever of thirty-nine point six."

Ginny walked to his dressing room and retrieved nightclothes. Draco led the other boys out of the room.

"Come on you blokes," he whispered, "before they decide to put us all in bed and give us Pepper-up as a preventative." Without questioning their father, the boys raced from the room. Draco went to his eldest's bedside and kissed his forehead noting that the boy was hot. "Be a good boy for Mummy and Grandmother." He turned to his wife. "I'll floo his healer, Gin." She nodded and he left the room.

Draco was showing the children's healer into the room by the time she and Narcissa had managed to get a protesting Thuban into his pajamas. In their almost seven years of marriage Ginny had grown accustom to the prompt attention of Healers.

"Hello, Healer Carmichael," Ginny said.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy," he replied while taking seat on the bed next to Thuban. "Does your throat hurt, Thuban?" The boy nodded. "Open your mouth wide and show me your tongue please, little one." The healer shook his head. "You spent a large amount of time in Muggle Paris?"

"Yes, we did," Ginny answered.

He took a bottle out of his bag. "He has Strep throat, very common amongst Muggles. Give him the potion every hour for the next three hours. He'll been fine by tomorrow. I'll want to check the other boys to be safe. Let's start with Leo."

----------------

"I can be dressed in five minutes, Mother," said Draco.

"Don't be ridiculous. You need to stay here and help Ginerva with the children," Narcissa said.

"You don't have to go, Mother. Everyone knows what happened, no need to worry about appearances. Father will do his best to talk you into return to the Manor."

She kissed his cheek. "I'll be fine. I've been handling your father since I was fourteen years old."

Draco could tell by the look in her eyes that she missed her husband and longer to be with him, again. "Ginny and I will understand, Mother. If you go back to him, it won't change our feelings or decisions. You will always be welcome here and welcome to visit the children."

Narcissa lovingly smiled at her only child before Apparating into Lucius' office at Malfoy International.

Lucius' voice cracked, "You're alluring and gorgeous as always, dearest."

"Thank you, Lucius," she replied in a slightly cold tone.

"No, thank you for attending tonight's ball with me, Narcissa."

"We must keep up appearances, Lucius. It may impact the family business if I did not attend, especially with Draco and Ginny unavailable this evening."

"Why are they not attending?"

"Thuban is ill," she answered.

An extremely worried look became visible on his face. "What is wrong with Thuban?"

"Don't worry Lucius, the healer has already seen to him. He has a fever and a sore throat. The other boys are fine," Narcissa answered.

"Sumtin!" Lucius bellowed. The small house elf appeared and bowed low to his master. "Have the kitchen elves made a large batch of my great-great grandmother's chicken soup. Get a case of lime and blue raspberry ice-lollys and some cherry and orange also. Deliver it to Black Hall immediately." The elf bowed and disappeared.

-----------------

A troop of Malfoy Manor elves arrived at Black Hall loaded down with chicken soup and ice-lollys. Serpens and Cam danced merrily in the entryway. Their grandfather had not left them out because their weren't ill. There were cherry flavored ice-lollies, Cam's favorite, and orange flavored, Serpens' favorite.

After calculating there was enough soup to feed her entire family for a week, Ginny had Tipsy and Nan take her two boys into the dining room for some. She also told the elves to give the boys each an ice-lolly after they had finished. A bowl of soup was placed on a tray along with a lime and blue-raspberry ice-lolly and Ginny took it up to her eldest.

Draco was reading a story to the little boy when she came into the room. Both inhaled the delicious aroma of the famous soup.

"I didn't know you had the recipe for that," Draco said as he licked his lips.

"I don't. Thuban, your grandfather sent this for you," Ginny said with a smile.

The boy sat up as Ginny placed the tray in front of him. There were only three good things about being sick. First, you got a lot of extra love fromeveryone, second this chicken soup and third ice-lollys. Thuban was smiled broadly as the tray was placed in front of him.

"I'll watch him, Draco." She kissed her husband's cheek then whispered, "He sent extra soup. It's downstairs waiting for you."

--------------

Narcissa and Lucius glided across the ballroom. He held her close, slightly rubbing her lower back. "I've missed you, Cissy. I love you more than life itself. I regret treating Ginevra so poorly. It will not happen again."

She looked up into the eyes of her lover. "I've never doubted your love for me. That is not what I'm questioning; I'm having a difficult time dealing with your actions." Her eyes teared and she took a deep breath to steady herself. "I have supported you through many difficult times. I did this because I always believed you thought you were doing what was needed to keep your family safe. What you did to Ginevra was not out of love for your family but a selfish man's act."

He removed his handkerchief and wiped away her tears. "I didn't mean for that man to attack her."

"I know that, Lucius. Although you hoped, she would be unfaithful, which would cause Draco to move back into the Manor with the children. I miss sneaking into their bedchambers and kissing their sweet little foreheads every night also, but they are not our children. They are Ginevra and Draco's."

He inhaled and held back the tears threatening to fill his eyes. "I was terrified of losing them. Yet that is what my actions have caused. I cannot lose you too, Narcissa. What do I need to do to win you back?"

She kissed his cheek. "Prove to me, you are the loving man I married. Help our son be happy in his marriage."

--------------

Draco sat in his study looking into a Pensieve, so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Ginny sitting next to him until she kissed his cheek.

"What memory are you looking at?" she asked.

He turned to her. "Would you be willing to watch my memory from the night Harry died? There are a number of things puzzling me about that night."

She held him close and nodded.

"I need your help, Gin. You have to watch it closely. Mainly focus on Harry, Lupin, and the sky, not me and my father. Can you do that?"

She nodded again and they leaned into the Pensieve together.

-------Pensieve memory April 1999-------

Lucius sat on the forest floor cradling his only child. "Hold on Draco. The healers are coming. I love you. I should have never put you through this."

_The Draco standing next to Ginny made her look away from the Malfoy wizards in the memory and at Harry Potter. _

He had his wand in his hand and preformed the counter- curse, healing himself. Remus Lupin ran up to the young wizard blocking him from everyone's view.

"Why?" said the puzzled and weak voice of Harry Potter.

The forest was quiet for a short time before a healer approached Lupin. "Why didn't you heal his wound?" he hissed. A jet of light came from his wand. "I believe he's lost too much blood." After a couple of more light flashes a whispered, "He's died," was heard.

_Draco prompted Ginny to look into the sky. She saw a full moon. _

------- End Pensieve memory April 1999-------

Draco hugged Ginny as they sat on the settee. "Ginny. Greyback was still alive then."

She looked at Draco. "The moon was full, even with wolfsbane Remus wouldn't have been able to function." She placed her hand over her mouth. "That wasn't Lupin. And whoever it was killed Harry."

"I believe so. The question now is whom do we tell? If it leaks out that you and I supplied this information our family could be in great danger."

--------------

Narcissa ran her hand through the long blond hair of the wizard's head, which lay, between her bare breasts. It had been an enchanting evening from beginning to end. Lucius hadn't behaved that way since well, the night she had given him her innocence so many years ago. The memory flooded her mind.

They had planned on waiting until their wedding night but were carried away after Bella's wedding reception. The next thing she knew they lay naked in an unused bedroom in an unused wing of Malfoy Manor. They were so lost in their love that no pain relief potion was used and Lucius had forgotten to perform an anti-conception charm. After the first couple of minutes, the pain had disappeared and she felt a great bliss. They remained there until the morning making love through the night.

At the time, she felt lucky Bella had gotten married in February. She was able to lie to her mother and say she went back to Hogwarts that evening. The lie caught up with her six weeks later. She was sure he wouldn't answer her owl. Malfoys never married the whores they impregnated and the child she carried would not be considered the heir because it was conceived without Lucius using Pervalidus Potion.

He shocked her by coming to Hogsmeade that weekend. He told her of his plans for them to elope the next one. He had located a healer who would lie about the baby's due date and say it was premature when it was born. Lucius Malfoy had to love her. His father would disown him if this lie were discovered. It was a lucky thing she miscarried on their train ride to Germany and they didn't have to go through with the elopement. He held her close the whole time, both mourning their lost. He promised her they would have a house full of children one day.

Narcissa miscarried four more times in their first five years marriage. Lucius' father tried to pressure him into divorcing her. The inability of a witch to carry a child to term was the only grounds for divorce in the wizarding world. He refused and stood by his wife. Narcissa believed the gods blessed them with Draco because of his commitment to her for he was born nine months after Lucius refused to divorce her. She was on bed rest the entire pregnancy but her only child was more than worth it. She miscarried two more times after Draco so they stopped trying for her house full of children.

Narcissa stopped daydreaming and shook her head free of those thoughts. She loved Lucius and he loved her. She would be moving back into his home, their home, one day, but not today. The wizard had not paid for his mistake. Because of his idiocy, their house would never again ring with children's laughter. She scooted out from under the sleeping wizard and started looking for her clothes.

He thought she was going to the bathroom but when she made no moved for it, he sat up in the bed and turned on the lights.

"Thank you. I was having a ghastly time locating my knickers. Thought, I was going to have to leave them," she said as she put the knickers on under her dress. She walked over to the side of the bed and kissed him. "I really need to be going."

He grabbed her arm. "We just…"

She put her finger to his lips. "I enjoyed myself very much. A witch has needs you know. Now be a good wizard and let go of my arm or I won't come back for another visit."

He released her and she Disapparated.

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" he cursed. "That didn't go as planned. Having her for one night only makes me want her more."

--------------

"Ginevra, what did you do?" Draco raised a questioning brow to his wife as she came out of her brothers' Quidditch locker room.

"I placed the anti-cushioning charm on my brothers' brooms, a payback for the Lust Potion," she smirked.

"That's all?" he questioned.

She kissed him. "Of course." She walked away.

"I don't believe you. You're wearing Thuban's 'I've just done something very very bad and I hope you don't find out what it is Daddy' look."

She giggled at him and kept on walking.

"Move aside, Malfoy," Charlie said playfully as he and his brothers walked up to the locker room.

"Ginny's still upset about the Lust Potion. She was just in there. I know she did something…." Draco started.

George messed Draco's hair. "Don't you worry your pretty little head about it."

"We know all of Ginny's tricks," Fred said.

Draco walked away, "Well, I warned you."

Michael Corners' Clippers, the Weasley's minus one as Draco thought of them, where on the pitch when his team the 'Fly Flames', a name Cam had given them, entered. Miles was their keeper, with Richard, Blaise, and Ginny the chasers, Crabbe and Goyle the beaters, and Draco the seeker. For the Clippers, Ron was the keeper, with Bill, Michael and Seamus the chasers, the twins the beaters and Charlie the seeker.

The crowd was small being it was a preseason game and the Weasley boys' witches were out of town for the weekend. Pansy, Millicent and Daphne sat in the north stands with Draco and Ginny's four boys. While Parvati, her children and other family members of the Clippers sat in the south stands.

Serpens' frowned at first when he saw whom his father was paired against, but when the game started all was forgotten. The snitch made an early appearance; Draco and Charlie were neck and neck as they passed the boys, bumping into each other for position. Serpens screamed, "KNOCK HIM OFF HIS BROOM, DADDY!" as they passed.

Draco spotted a Bludger hit at him by George and ran into Charlie to avoid being hit causing both of them to lose sight of the Snitch.

"That really hurt!" Charlie yelled.

"Well, blame your brother, he hit the damn Bludger," Draco replied.

"Not that. What Serpens said as we passed."

Draco chuckled and grinned, "Well, that proves it. Even with all your dragons you're only second best." He flew off and the redhead followed.

As they went by, Ginny made an outstanding move and scored on Ron. Bill looked over at his nephews' and nearly fell off his broom. The three older boys were standing up wiggling their hips in some kind of a celebration dance. They had magically enhanced the volume of their voices and everyone could clearly hear.

"M. U. M. M. Y., Mummy, Mummy that's our cry. Go Mummy. DO IT AGAIN!"

Ginny had the Quaffle and another goal in no time, much to the delight of her three young sons who were dancing once again. It was clear that if Charlie didn't get the snitch they were doomed.

The small female redhead had the Quaffle again and was only stopped by the Bludger, Fred hit at her head. She ducked in time but lost the Quaffle. The three little blond boys hissed and Thuban chucked a candy wrapper at Fred when he passed next.

"Don't you dare hit a Bludger at my mummy, again! Or I'll tell Grandma on you!" Thuban yelled.

Fred playfully stuck his tongue out at the boy. Who cared about winning, teasing his nephews was going to be great fun. He spun around and looked for his twin. "George, did you see what Thuban threw at me?"

"Yep, but did you see their bum dance when Ginny scored? Watch!" his twin said.

Ginny put the Quaffle through the hoop, again. The little blond wizards cheered, "M. U. M.M.Y., Mummy, Mummy that's our cry. Go Mummy. DO IT AGAIN!" They then did a dance rotating their hips and ended it by shaking their bums in Ron's direction.

Fred grabbed his broom tightly as he laughed. "Merlin, help us! What a secret weapon!"

"It's a family act, alright."

George pointed to the Bludger. "Let's go tease, Thuban."

The twins flew on each side of Ginny knocking a Bludger back and forth. They stuck their tongues out each time they passed Thuban whom pelted them with candy. Noticing the assault on his wife, Draco flew into the fray, grabbing George's bat hand before he could hit the Bludger.

"You made me miss my volley, Malfoy!" George said indignantly.

"Now we have to chase the Bludger down again," Fred interjected before the pair flew away.

Draco smiled at his wife who sneered back at him. "What, Ginny?"

"Draco, get your arse up there and find the Snitch. I can handle myself and the twins."

"But, Love…"

"Draco Malfoy, if you don't go catch the Snitch you'll be sleeping in the guestroom until your birthday!" Ginny yelled.

The look on her face informed him of her sincerity. With that small bit of incentive, Draco flew high into the sky in search of the golden winged ball and the twins returned to flying on each side of Ginny volleying the Bludger in front of her.

The blond wizard wasn't flying long before he heard his second born calling out.

"Vif! Vif! Vif!" Cam screamed as he pointed to the western sky.

Draco looked where the boy pointed and saw the golden snitch. He was behind it in moments with Charlie on his tail.

"What a Slytherin trick, having your son say the French word for Snitch," Charlie chuckled.

"He learned to do that on his own," Draco replied as his fingers wrapped around the Snitch ending the game with the 'Fly Flames' winning by a score of two hundred to twenty.

While Corner cursed at the twins for their play, Thuban ran up to his uncles. "I want my beans back."

Fred popped one in his mouth. "Youthrew them at us."

"They're ours now," his twin said eating one too.

Thuban giggled, "That's O.K. I stuck them up my nose before I throw them."

"Thuban," Draco tried to say in a scolding tone but a chuckle escaped.

The little wizard giggled. "I was only joking."

The twins exhaled in disgust, "Say it isn't so, Thuban. We love boogey flavored beans."

Ginny encountered the group. "Don't you encourage him!" She looked at her husband. "Your son was throwing things at them every time they passed."

"They were trying to make a Bludger hit you. I had to protect you. You're my mummy!" The little wizard proudly stuck out his chest.

She rolled her eyes at the boy. "I can take care of myself." She turned to her brothers and placed her hands on her hips. "You two need to stop encouraging him. I know you lot forced us to fly in front of him accidentally-on-purpose."

"Calm down, Ginny," Fred said.

"Yes, you're acting as if someone had been hitting a Bludger at you for the last thirty minutes," George said with a straight face.

"Besides we should be the ones upset."

"Nice try with the cushioning charm, Ginny," George chuckled.

"But you can't get the best of us," said his twin.

Ginny rolled her eyes and huffed at her brothers.

"Where is your sense of humor, Ginny?" Fred said.

"I think she lost it," Thuban offered. "She didn't laugh when I changed the Muggle Magician's trick. You told me she thought it was funny when you did it, but she**…**"

Draco stopped his son from finishing and handed him two galleons. "Go back to Aunt Pansy. You and your brothers can each have a small fizzy drink." Thuban smiled. "I said _small_ and I mean it."

"Yes, Daddy." He skipped happily down the path.

She snarled at her twin brothers, "You put the idea of Muggle bating into…"

"Calm down, Ginny," Charlie said. "They didn't mean for Thuban to do it. Mum already turned on them for it. Come along you blokes before Ginny uninvites you to her home." The three want into the locker room.

Draco turned to his wife changing the subject effortlessly. "I thought we were going to the new sports pub?"

"Feel free to go, although I'm not taking the boys in pubs anymore. The language in those places is appalling. I've invited my brothers to Black Hall along with our team." She kissed his cheek and handed him her broom. "Take my broom home for me, please. I'm going to collect the boys and go home to shower."

Ginny had disappeared into the stands when Ron roared out of the locker room in only a towel.

"Where the bloody hell is she, Malfoy? Or was it your idea?" he spat.

"Get back in here, Ron!" Bill yelled. "It's not that bad and I'm sure Draco had nothing to do with it."

"What's going on?" Draco questioned.

"Your wench!" Ron stated.

The blond wizard stepped forward so he was eye to eye with the redhead. "Don't call her that!"

"She hexed are brooms, Malfoy!"

"She removed the cushioning charm," Draco answered.

"Like hell. She hexed them so it appeared that she only removed the cushioning charm. Her hex caused them to splinter and impale us pain free. We have splinters in our di….."

Bill pulled his brother back into the locker room. Draco looked at the eldest Weasley brother with skepticism. "She didn't." Bill nodded and the Draco's hands went down in front of himself covering his special member in great sympathy. "I'm so sorry, if I had known."

"I know, Draco. No wizard would do this to another. They were pain free going in but they are starting to hurt like hell."

"I'll go find her, Bill. I'm sure there's a counter curse."

--------------

Bella and Cam ran through the forest at Black Hall. When they got to the large black tree he placed his hand on it, "Exhibeo" Cam said, and the Quidditch pitch appeared in front of them. He ran around the pitch and then back into his aunt's arms.

"I love this place," he said. "Mummy brings us here two or three times each week. She used the pitch to train. She's the best chaser."

"This is a pitch for only the most noble wizards and witches to use, Cygnus," Bella said.

"Mummy is noble."

"Your mother is a common street rat."

"She is not," he answered lightly.

The older witch sat in a chair and placed the boy on her lap. "Cygnus, you know a lot abouthorses don't you?"

The boy nodded.

"You know what a wizarding breeding mare is correct?"

He shook his head.

"Well, wizards take a mare that is only good for having calves and give her a potion so none of her traits are passed on to her babies. Then they mate her with a perfect male to get perfect new baby horses."

She hugged the little boy. "Well, that is what you mother is. She is merely a breeding witch needed only to carry your father's perfect babies."

"She is not," he cried. "Daddy loves her. We just happen to look like Daddy."

"No, there was a potion used. You are no more her child than any other witch walking down Diagon Alley."

He scratched her face, spit at her, and kicked her shins while climbing out of her lap. "I hate you! I hate you!" he screamed as he ran out of the pitch and towards the grand house. "You're a mean old witch. I'm not going to play with you again until you can say nice things about my mummy. I love her lots more than I could ever love you."

"Cygnus, come back!" She ran after the boy not able to see him but following his footsteps. The black haired witch knew the boy had turned the corner and stopped. She was guessing he was hiding so she spoke before she turned. "Come now, Cygnus. I will take you back to the guesthouse. You will feel better…"

Words failed her after making the turn and coming face to face with her nephew. Draco was holding the boy on his hip as Cam cried into his shoulder.

"I will allow you to still attend my family's parties and events but you are no longer welcome to freely visit my children. If you speak ill of my wife at those events you will no longer be welcome there either. Do you understand me?" the blond wizard demanded.

"Draco, I was**….**"

"Do you understand, Aunt Bella?" he said firmly.

"Yes, Draco."

"You must not argue with any of our guests at the parties either. The Lupin and Tonks families will be attending Serpens' birthday and Leo's christening;this includes your sister Andromeda," he informed her.

"I have no sister named Andromeda," Bella stated. "Although I will treat all of your guests with respect." She bowed her head at the blond wizard before Disapparating.

--------------

Lucius sat at his desk in his Manor study, a number of photo albums open in front of him and a bottle of fire whiskey in his right hand. The wizard's face appeared weathered, tired and worn, a strange contrast to his normally handsome appearance. His white blond hair looked wind blow, he was unsteady as he turned a page of an album and grinned at the three little white blond wizards looking back at him.

An old house elf Apparated in front of the wizard's desk. "Master, I is sorry but Ms. Bellatrix be here."

The blond wizard put the bottle of fire whiskey back in its place, downed a potion, cleared his desk of albums, combed his hair, and placed a cheering charm on himself. "Show her in."

Moments later the house elf opened the door and showed a disheveled Bellatrix into the room. "Lucius, we need to do something. It's gone too far. Draco is mad, under an ancient spell or something. We need to get the children away from the Muggle lovers. There is too much at risk."

Lucius stared at the witch in front of him. She was crazed. He hadn't seen her this way since her escape from Azkaban. She removed two glass spheres from her pocket and placed them on his desk.

"I haven't shared these with anyone. The Dark Lord would have increasedhis attempts to kill Draco had he heard them," she stated.

She placed her wandon the first sphere revealing the prophecy within.

"_For seven generations, his house will have only one child, a son. His blood is the purest. His family is _noble_ He will stop a war and take no credit. He _will marry_below him in the eyes of many. Her family is poor but her blood has pure has his. She is the seventh child and only witch born to this family in seven generations._

_Their second son will be the heir of his paternal grandmother's house, he will have powers that no other wizard can equal."_

Bella looked into the eyes of her brother-in-law. "That prophecy is about Cygnus. We have already seen the boy's powers." She placed her wand on the second ball.

"_Two rivaling families will be joined by a forced marriage. The sons of this union will rule our world."_

"That prophecy is about your grandsons, Lucius. We cannot let the future leaders of our world be raised by Muggle lovers. We must work together and remove Ginevra from their lives."

Lucius smirkedat the witch showing her to a chair. "Let's discuss our options."

--------------

Draco walked onto the patio at Black Hall, Ginny's brothers and his mates where drinking meade and discussing the latest Professional Quidditch teams results. The witches were on the other side of patio chatting about wedding plans.

He walked over and kissed his wife's cheek. "They're sound asleep, love."

"Thank you, Draco." She returned his kiss then quickly went back to her conversation with the other witches.

The blond wizard smirked as he approached the table of men. Not only was it entertaining to see four former Slytherins having a friendly debate with five former Gryffindors, it was a sight to see the Weasley brothers each with a cold butter beer between their legs to ease the pain from the splinter removal. Ginny had assured each the pain would disappear in another eight hours.

Her payback to them had been perfectly timed. Each of their girlfriends, wife in Bill's case, was out of town for the evening, so their discomfort didn't impact their partners. She informed them it could have been worse. Fleur had told her to perform the charm when the witches were in town because inflation in that area caused an increase in pain. Bill was grateful that his sister hadn't listened to his wife. Fleur was still furious with him over the Lust Potion. She would have likely pranced around their bedroom all night in a sexy teddy to punish him.

"Malfoy, you're worse than our mum," said Fred.

"We were just starting to have fun with Thuban. Why'd you have to put him to bed?" asked his twin.

"I'll let him stay up as long as you like next time as long as you take him home with you and deal with him the next day," Draco offered.

Bill chuckled, "Is Thuban a little cranky when he doesn't get enough sleep, Malfoy?!"

"A little is an understatement. Think of dealing with Ginny on one of her bad days, add in dealing with Draco on one of his, and then double it," Blaise injected.

"He can't be that bad?" Charlie stated in disbelief.

"He is! The trick is to figure out how to get him back to sleep on those days," Draco said.

"Well, if that's the case make sure he gets plenty of rest Tuesday night," said one twin.

"We don't need Thuban in a bad mood when we've working with potions Wednesday," George added.

"Who said my son would be helping you make potions Wednesday?" Ginny asked impatiently. She had come over to the wizards table to see if they needed anything.

"I was going to take him, love," Draco said.

"You husband doesn't trust us, Gin!" Fred stated resentfully.

"He wants to make sure we are capable potion brewers before Thuban can come on his own," injected George.

She smiled at her husband. "You're thinking of letting the boys spend time alone with their uncles?"

"I think it's time." He pulled her onto his lap. "I also think it's time to let your parents watch them."

She kissed him.

"Stop that, Ginny. We really don't want to see it," Ron snarled.

--------------

Draco was reviewing contracts when there was a knock at his door. "Enter."

Lucius walked into the room and his son hissed slightly. "I need to discuss a couple of very important matters with you."

"Sit," Draco snarled.

"I'm certain that one of Serpens' birthday wishes tomorrow will be a day in the office with you. I have planned to remain away for the entire day so you may fulfill his request," Lucius stated his voice laden with pain. He passed a card to Draco. "I have explained my absence to the child in this card. I understand I have no one to blame but myself for missing his special day. Although, we need to make sure the child knows he is not to blame and that I still love him deeply for his good not mine."

The young wizard smiled at his father, "I agree."

Lucius swallowed hard and braced himself. "Now, for more grave news; your Aunt is mad. Like the Dark Lord she believes in the prophecies and she thinks they pertain to your children. She has cursed Ginevra's dragon bracelet to remove her magical powers. She approached me last night to help her with her plans."

The older wizard leaned forward and looked into his son's eyes. "What do you wish me to do, Draco? How can I best assist you in protecting your family?"

The younger wizard ran a hand through his hair. He was perplexed to say the least. Was his father trying to help him or was this part of the plan to harm his wife and/or steal his children?


	27. Chapter 27

I'm THREE!!!!!!

-------------

Draco thought it was a dream at first, until his son's knee came in contract his groin. The blond wizard moaned and opened one eye.

"Daddy, I'm _three_!" Serpens squealed in his father's ear as he excitedly jumped on the bed.

Draco looked at the clock. _Merlin help me it's four a.m., _he thought. He grabbed the little boy and hugged him close. "Yes, you are three now, although it is far too early to wake. What do you say to cuddling for a couple more hours?"

The little wizard burrowed into his father's chest. "I love to cuddle."

The light whimpers of his youngest son woke him two hours later. Serpens was sound asleep on his chest. Draco placed the birthday boy next to Ginny and headed for the cradle. As he placed Leo on the changing table, he felt a tugging on his pajama bottoms.

"NO! Daddy! It's my day not Leo's! You and me today, Daddy. Just you and me," Serpens cried.

Draco kept one hand on the baby while he rubbed the three year olds' back with the other. "I still need to help Mummy this morning, mate. It will go faster if you help." He stopped rubbing Serpens' back and handed the little boy a fresh nappy. "Hold this for me, please."

Unhappily, the little wizard held the nappy and waited for his father to clean up the baby. That little red-haired thing was becoming a big problem in Serpens' eyes. It wasn't any fun being a big brother. Everyone had lied to him. Leo didn't care when he was around, all that baby did was take up Mummy's and Daddy's time. Ever time Leo cried someone come running. The three year old sat on the floor and started to howl. Draco looked at him and realizing the boy wasn't hurt, he went back to changing the baby who was hungry and crying loudly. As Leo's crying increased so did Serpens' and when his increased volume didn't get him results, he crawled over, sat on his father's feet and continued to cry.

The noise woke Ginny. She went over and retrieved the freshly changed baby. "I'll feed Leo," she said and then turned and smiled at her three year old, "Happy Birthday, Serpens."

He stopped howling and whimpered, "Thank you, Mummy." He dried his tears, hissed and pointed at the babe in her arms. "Bad baby. It's my day! My Daddy!" The little wizard raised his arms to his father. "Up, Daddy. Up!" he demanded.

Draco eyed the boy, whose expression softened under his father's gaze. Serpens' batted his large puppy eyes, "Please, Daddy, carry me," said the sweet voice of the child.

Draco couldn't help himself, he loved the little wizard at his feet too much to deny a simple request. He lifted the boy placing him on his hip, walked over to the chair on Ginny's side of the bed, sat and placed Serpens on his lap.

"Leo is not a bad baby. He was wet and hungry. Babies can't speak and they communicate by crying. It is your birthday but I still need to help your Mummy."

"It's no fun being big brother. I liked being youngest better. Everyone says Leo's cute now, not me. And he doesn't do anything," the little wizard cried into his father's shoulder.

Draco rubbed the little boy's back. "Come now, Serpens, very soon we will need your help and you'll see how much fun it is to be the older brother. You'll help us teach Leo how to play different games, laugh, talk, crawl, walk and other things."

"Why'd you have him? We didn't need him. We were happier without him. Everything changed when he came," Serpens spat.

"It wasn't Leo's fault things changed, Serpens. Besides, I'm happy they have." Draco kissed away the boy's tears. "As for not needing Leo, well, I needed him. I love Mummy, Thuban, Cam and you so much I thought it was time we shared our love with another baby."

Two pairs of fist pounding on the door interrupted their conversation. "For Merlin's sake stop knocking and come in," Draco ordered.

Thuban and Cam ran into the room. "Serpens! There's a gigantic package in the foyer for you," Thuban exclaimed.

"It's the biggest present I've ever seen," Cam added.

"Come on, let's see what's inside," the two older boys said while pulling their father's arm.

"Get dressed for the day first," Ginny commanded. "Then we'll all go downstairs and watch as Serpens opens his gift." She eyed her husband, who placed Serpens on the floor.

"You heard your mother, off with you. I'll send Tipsy and Nan to help," he said.

"I need business robes, right, Daddy? I'm going to work with you, right?" Serpens asked.

"Draco?" Ginny questioned.

"Yes, Serpens, business robes. Now get to it," his father answered.

"Draco?" she inquired again.

Once the boys were out of the room he closed the door and sat next to her. "My father has arranged to be away from the office all day and, in addition, I have no idea who sent the gift in the entryway or what it is.

--------------

The family gathered around the five-foot tall, five-foot long, two-foot wide crate. Thuban removed the card and handed it to Draco.

"It's from Grandfather, Serpens," Thuban announced.

Draco quickly read the card to the little wizard and helped him open the box. Serpens couldn't contain himself as his father guided what appeared to be a live, five feet tall, Antipodean Opaleye out of the crate. The iridescent, pearly scales and glittering, multi-colored, pupilless eyes made this the world's most beautiful species of dragon. It had always been Serpens' favorite. The three year old patted the dragon and it produced a very vivid scarlet flame causing the Malfoy children to watch in amazement.

Ginny gasped, "A real dragon, how could he?"

"It's not real, Ginny. It is an enchanted toy. The flames won't burn, they're not even warm," her husband advised.

Thuban sat on the stairs manically reading the directions for the toy. "Sweet Merlin's ghost, you lucky little git, this is the best present any of us has even gotten. It FLIES_! And you can ride on it! It does all the great things that a real dragon does and none of the bad ones! You're gonna share it with us right, Serpens?"_

The three-year old smirked; he had never before had a toy his eldest brother envied.

"You'll need someone to help you train him, Serpens," Cam interjected as he read over Thuban's shoulder. "We can help you do it." The four-year old looked at his father. "Daddy, it has levels you can set for flying like our brooms do but it also has a more basic setting. I bet he could fly on it now."

Draco beamed and hurried over to his sons on the stairs. An evening flight on their brooms and Serpens on his dragon would be a perfect end to his special day.

"Oh my goodness!" Narcissa exclaimed as she walked into the entryway. "He persuaded them to do it."

"Persuaded them to do what, Narcissa?" Ginny asked.

"That only came as a Welsh Green. Lucius had been trying to persuade them to fill his special order for an Antipodean Opaleye for months."

Serpens led his dragon over to his grandmother. She lifted the little wizard up. "Happy birthday, Serpens darling," she said, kissing his cheek.

"He's the greatest! Thank you!" he said as he hugged her tight.

"You are welcome, Serpens, although I had nothing to do with that gift. Your grandfather acquired it. My gift for you is at the guesthouse. I believe we should eat breakfast first." Narcissa started to carry the boy towards the dining room with the rest of the family close behind.

-----------------

Draco returned from the office, Apparating into the foyer of Black Hall with a sleeping Serpens in his arms. He slowly and carefully walked up the stairs and towards the boy's bedchamber. Ginny exited Cam's rooms in time to open the door for her husband.

She giggled and smiled at the pair. "You wore him out already?"

"It wasn't me, it was Mandy. She had him running all over the office this morning. We barely made it through our business lunch."

They removed the boy's cloak and robe before covering the little wizard with a blanket, kissing his forehead and leaving the room. Draco placed a possessive arm around Ginny's waist as they walked down the hall and tried to guide her into their sitting room.

"Nice try, sir, but if we go in there, you'll have me naked and on my back in no time," she said as she guided them to the stairs.

"And what's wrong with that?" he asked raising his brow at her.

"My family, your mother, Blaise and Pansy are coming over to celebrate Serpens' birthday in a couple of hours. We don't have time for sex."

He quickly moved and pinned her against the wall. He locked his fingers with hers and held her hands over her head as he lovingly attacked her neck with kisses.

"Draco," she giggled. "We really don't have time."

His lips left her neck and he playfully nibbled at her left breast through her robe and shirt before capturing her lips in a very passionate kiss. When he pulled away he rained kisses on her left ear and whispered, "I love you." He released her, kissing her cheek. "Until tonight then?" he questioned.

She guided him down the stairs. "If you're good!" she giggled.

"I always am," he playfully replied before pinching her behind.

"Ouch, Draco! I wouldn't call that behaving!"

"You didn't say anything about behaving." He smirked at her as their feet touched the landing. "You merely stated that I had to be good." He pulled her close into a kiss, rubbing his body against hers and running his hands down her back. His lips left hers to caress her neck and she melted into his gentle kisses and soft touch. As his hands cupped the curve of her behind, she moaned and he murmured, "I am good, aren't I?"

Ginny couldn't stop the giggles from escaping but she was able to push away from him and teasingly slap his hands, "Not that kind of good, Draco. The helpful and well behaved kind of good is what I need this afternoon."

He genuflected to his wife. "I'm at your service, my lady."

"Now, that's more like it." She lifted her nose to the ceiling and walked away very authoritatively. Once she reached the family parlor, she turned to him and smirked. "By the way, you were correct." His expression become one of puzzlement. She kissed his cheek and whispered seductively in his ear. "Your statement on the stairs, darling. That other type of good, you are always very very good that way."

He entered the parlor with a renewed spring in his step now truly ready to perform whatever task she placed in front of him.

----------------

"Uncles Gred are trying to flank us," Thuban screamed to Gabe for him to operate the cannon on the right back tower. "Cam, there's a group to the left too." He pointed to Uncles Bill and Charlie. "Serpens! You and your dragons take care of Daddy and Uncle Blaise. They're coming from behind. I'll take him," he pointed at Ron who was making a frontal attack.

The four little wizards manned their posts on the play castle Lucius and Narcissa had built next to the guesthouse for Serpens' birthday. The twenty feet high, fourteen by fourteen building looked more like a house than a child's toy. It was three stories high, the top floor, open, with high stone rails and even higher towers on each of the four corners. Each tower was armed with cannons which fired soft cannon balls at attackers and the entire castle was surrounded by a two feet wide, one foot deep moat.

Cam and Gabe fired the soft cannonballs at the advancing wizards, while Serpens ordered his enchanted Opaleye, along with the six small enchanted dragons Ron had given him for his birthday, to attack Draco and Blaise from behind. Thuban watched Ron easily breach the shallow moat. Noting that Ron's focus was fixed on the tower to his left, Thuban took advantage of being on his blind side to the right and opened the window on the first floor of the castle. Climbing out onto the window ledge seven feet above the ground, Thuban fearlessly launched himself towards his uncle.

All five witches, enjoying tea on the guesthouse patio, looked up in time to see Thuban jump. Their screams stopped the men from their play and set them in a frantic run to the front of the castle.

"For Merlin's sake catch him, Ron!" Ginny yelled.

The youngest Weasley brother turned in time to cushion Thuban's impact, but the force still caused them to tumble, landing Ron on his back with Thuban on top of him. The little wizard pulled out a play wand and pointed it at his uncle.

"You are my prisoner now."

Lost in their game, Ron placed his hands over his head and chuckled, "You win, Thuban."

The little wizard smirked before throwing both of his arms around his uncle's neck. "You've been great fun today, Uncle Ron."

Ginny arrived and lifted her eldest son to his feet and ran her wand over him before Ron had a chance to reply or return the hug. She pulled the boy in close against her still trembling body. "Thank goodness you're alright." Her mood quickly turned and she scolded him, "What were you thinking? You could have killed yourself. I should take my wand to your bottom right now."

Draco came around the corner still shooing the small dragons away and, much to Thuban's relief, drew his panic-stricken wife into his warm embrace. "What happened, Ginny?"

"Draco, he jumped out the window." She pointed a shaky hand at the open window.

He turned to the boy and growled, "I told you, no jumping off the castle."

Thuban slowly shook his head, "You said not to jump off the top and I didn't."

Another low growl escaped Draco's throat but Thuban stood his ground. Not wanting to lose either control of his temper or the battle of words, Draco looked down at his watch and grinned. As he thought, it was bedtime. "Boys, it's bedtime. Say goodnight to everyone. Thuban, I believe you have something else to say to the ladies?"

"I'm very sorry for causing you a scare. Although, I assure you, Uncle Ron would have broken my fall," Thuban said before kissing each woman good night and saying his goodbyes to the rest of the family.

"We need to get going too, Bill," Fleur said.

"It's late, we should be going as well," Percy added.

"Us too," Fred added.

"Yes, we'll need our rest. Someone's coming over to make potions with us tomorrow." George rubbed Thuban's head.

"We'll show you out then," Ginny said. "Narcissa, will you join us at the main house to finish our tea?"

"Yes thank you, Ginevra."

The group said their good-byes on the way to the house. Percy, his wife, Fred, George and Charlie Disapparated on the back patio while Bill and his family used the floo.

The remaining women, Ginny, Narcissa, Molly and Pansy settled themselves in the family parlor where tea was quickly served by the house elves.

"Gin, I'll put these three to bed and have a drink in my study with the gentlemen," Draco informed her.

"That would be wonderful, thank you." She kissed his cheek then took her chair.

As the group walked away they heard Narcissa's voice. "Thuban is going to frighten me to death one day."

Arthur turned to his son-in-law. "Baths first for these three, Draco?"

"Ginny bathed them before dinner so it's straight to bed."

"Way to go, Thuban," Cam started. "We'd still be playing in the castle if it wasn't for you."

"I thought they were too busy talking to be watching. And it isn't my fault witches overreact," Thuban replied giving his brother a little push.

"What do you say to not ending this evening with a trip to my study, sons?" Draco firmly stated.

"Sorry, Daddy," the two replied.

"Our moat's too easy to cross, isn't it, Uncle Ron?" Thuban asked.

Ron chuckled, "It just got my boots a little wet."

"We'll dig and make it deeper," Serpens said as they came to the stairs.

"Uncle Blaise, you can buy me a few Grindylows for our moat for my birthday," Cam added.

"Great idea! And you can get me a few Kappas for my birthday," Thuban interjected.

"I don't think so, boys." Draco shook his head. "The moat will remain as it is, shallow and free of dark creatures."

"Be a good sport, Malfoy. At least let them put some blood sucking leeches in it," Ron said.

The three little wizards smirked at their uncle. Maybe he wasn't that big of a git after all.

"Thanks, Weasley," Draco sarcastically replied. "Gentlemen, please go on to my study. I'll join you all shortly."

----------------

Ron sat back on the settee, his face flushed with disbelief after viewing Draco, Snape and Doge's memories from the night his best friend had died. He looked at Doge and asked, "Do you believe Draco tried to save Harry?"

"Yes," Doge replied. "He was the only one who could have and it almost cost him his life."

Ron stared at Draco. "Why didn't you tell me? Why'd you let me believe you were the reason he was dead?"

"You would have never believed me, Weasley. Besides, at the time, I didn't care what you thought of me. I still don't." Draco poured everyone a fire whiskey and, when he handed Ron his glass, he looked into his eyes. "Well, I care a little what you think, Weasley. It would make my wife happy if we learned to play nicely with each other."

"Make Ginny happy?" Ron stuttered.

"Yes, Weasley. Her happiness is one of my top priorities, second only to her safety and well-being."

Both Ron and Arthur were taken aback by Draco's candor. It took a minute for Ron to find his voice. "Thank you for trying to save him. Now, we know it wasn't Remus with Harry. Who could it have been?"

Snape stepped forward. "The plan was know only to Rufus Scrimgeour, Lucius, Draco, Elphias, Rastaban, Rodolphus, Bellatrix, Owen Carrows, William Rosier, Minerva, Kingsley, Hestia Jones, Remus, Tiberius Ogden, Griselda Marchbanks and myself. It had to be one of us. We can eliminate Remus, Draco, Lucius, Elphias, Rastaban, Rodolphus, Owen, Minerva, Kingsley, Hestia and myself. The full moon made it impossible for Remus to have been there in his human form and our memories show who else was there when the fake Remus appeared."

"It wouldn't be an order member, so only Bellatrix and Rosier are left," Blaise said.

"I wouldn't count out Order members," Ron added. "If Harry hadn't died, Rufus Scrimgeour, Tiberius Ogden and Griselda Marchbanks could have lost their positions. Although I think we can take Griselda Marchbanks off the list."

"How do we figure out this puzzle? We can't take it to the ministry, three of our suspects are high ranking government officials," Arthur stated.

"I'm already keeping an eye on my nutter of an aunt. I'll look into her doings," Draco said.

"I can check Rosier. My mother still has links into his family," Blaise added.

Ron chuckled, "He's single, Zabini. Maybe she should just marry him."

The room was quiet for a few seconds until Blaise started to laugh. His mother did have a way of getting rid of husbands. The rest of the room joined Blaise in his laughter.

----------------

Thuban's eyes were the size of saucers as he looked around Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. His parents had never brought him into this shop. The time he had spent in it had always been limited to five minutes here and there when he was able to sneak away from his mother. As he took his time reading the displays and product information, he realized he should have taken longer on his previous trips.

This shop had always had Draco's attention. Many of the items were more than gags and were downright useful. Malfoy pride had stopped Draco or Lucius from doing business with the Weasley twins, but now things had changed. It would make Ginny happy if he increased her brothers' business opportunities and it would make Malfoy International even wealthier.

"See anything you like, Thuban?" Fred inquired.

"Loads!" the little wizard almost screamed before turning sad, "but Mummy said I can only bring home a couple of fireworks. She doesn't want her home overrun with your silly items. She had enough of it growing up."

George shook his head. "You're letting her spend way to much time with Mum, Malfoy!"

"She really needs to loosen up a little," added Fred.

"Our poor nephew here needs some fun. A couple of fake wands, a canary cream to give to a pesty little brother."

"Don't give him any ideas, you blokes, or Ginny will never let him back here again," Draco chuckled.

"I'll be back if she likes it or not. This place is well worth any spanking," Thuban announced.

"Thuban!" Draco tried to scold the boy.

"Look around, Daddy. I'm only telling the truth."

Draco knelt in front of his eldest son. "That's a truth you should keep to yourself."

"Hey, Uncle Fred! I've got an idea. You need to create a product called iron behind. You know like your puking pastilles. You take one end before you get a spanking so it doesn't hurt."

"He's going to be a great asset to our business, Fred."

"I can see it now, George. A whole shelf of Thuban inspired products."

The little boy smirked broadly and puffed out his chest. His twin uncles were the greatest, well second only to his grandfather and his father. Making potions with them would be really neat, although he did wish he were at the manor working with Lucius instead.

The group walked through the back hall to the potion lab. Once in the room, the twins changed from their normally playful selves to very serious potion makers. They gave Thuban a list of rules to follow at all times and then placed protective gloves, cloak, and glasses on the boy. Once Thuban was suited up, the adults did the same.

They worked on a simple stink pellet potion. It was one of the easiest but contained the most ingredients. The little wizard spent a great deal of time cutting things up. The older wizards sat back and watched the boy work.

"He's a natural in the potion's lab, Malfoy," Fred said. "He really doesn't need all the protective gear but it's easier to make him wear it all the time."

"We've learned from letting Gabe work with us. Mum doesn't take well to potions being spilled on her grandchildren."

"One little drop of stink pellet potion and we were hexed into next week," Fred added.

Draco chuckled. "Do you have Gabe over often?"

"Every other week. He's nothing like Thuban in the lab," Fred said.

"Poor lad Gabe, he's all thumbs when it comes to potions," George added.

"Thuban can come whenever he likes, if he's always this helpful."

"I'll speak with Gin about it," Draco said. "Now, what type of importing and exporting lines do you have in place?"

"Daddy! You promised not to talk business!" Thuban said as he cut up the stinkweed.

----------------

Andromeda Tonks stopped and stared at the great house in front of her. It had been over thirty years since she had been back to her childhood home. Since marrying 'mudblood' Tonks, she hadn't been welcome back here until today. Her husband Ted touched her elbow.

"It will be fine, Andie. Molly is waiting inside for you."

"Wow, Grandmum. You grew up in this big house?" her eldest grandson, TJ, asked.

"Yes, dear."

"Let's go inside, Mum," her daughter Nympahdora said.

"I think she needs a couple of minutes, Dorie," Remus whispered in her ear. Remus had taken to calling her Dorie after they had been dating for a number of months. He preferred it over Tonks and in time so did everyone else.

"It's a beautiful house, Mummy," six-year-old Cassie Lupin added. "I like all the flowers by this entry."

Andromeda smiled at her granddaughter. "I planted those flowers years ago with my sister Narcissa. We fought for days over the color."

"I still think coral would have been a better selection," Narcissa softly stated, as she stood in the doorway that led directly to the ballroom. "Welcome back home, Andie." Narcissa walked down and embraced her sister. The blonde witch was torn between her deep love for her sister and her dislike of the choices that she had made. They would never be close again and Narcissa would never truly welcome Ted Tonks into her family, but she would welcome her sister warmly.

"Your grandchildren are beautiful," Narcissa said before four-year-old John walked out for behind his father. The blonde woman gasped at the sight of him. "For the love of Circa, he looks the image of Uncle Orion."

Andie giggled and hugged John close. "Yes, he does and I hear your grandson, Cygnus is the image of Father?"

Narcissa pointed her arm towards the door. "Come alone inside, Andie, and I'll introduce you to my little cherubs. It appears, between the two of us, we've reproduced two different Black patriarchs."

The group walked through the hallway into the great ballroom. It was beautifully decorated with streamers containing enchanted dragon pictures. Stuffed dragons stood at the side of the doorway and a four foot tall dragon-shaped cake graced a large table.

Serpens, the Malfoy family crest on the right side of his dress robes, sat on his father's hip at the doorway welcoming his guests. The rest of his family was dressed nicely but their attire was more casual. They greeted the Tonks and Lupin families briefly with promises of coming over to their table for a longer visit after lunch. Andromeda walked her family over to their table and couldn't hold back her giggles of delight.

"Although this room never hosted a little wizard's birthday while I was a child, Ginny and Cissy have recreated the traditional Black child's party, down to the party crackers. All the old society bats are invited to the luncheon. Once that is over they will go home and the children will play games in the courtyard." She pointed to a table. "All the gifts go to needy child or the hospital's children ward."

"You mean he doesn't get any birthday presents?" John said appalled by the idea.

"His family and close friends will have given him his presents on his actual birthday," Andie informed the four year old, to his great relief.

"I don't think you need to worry about a Malfoy child not getting gifts. I'm sure Serpens has everything he wants," Ted Tonks added.

"Not according to Gabe, Granddad," TJ interjected. "Thuban wanted a horse and a puppy but his dad wouldn't get him either."

The formal luncheon went well for everyone at the party. Ginny made sure the food was to the liking of both adult and child. It was also easy to cut and spear with a fork. After the last course, the dragon cake was moved in front of Serpens and the guests sang 'Happy Birthday' to the little wizard. When the song ended, the birthday boy cut the first piece of cake with Ginny's help and everyone popped their crackers. A paper crown, gift and joke come out of each one. Cassie received a toy necklace, TJ a toy soldier and John a toy horse.

TJ picked up the papers from the crackers and read them. "What is the most popular sentence at school?" he giggled before finishing, "I don't know."

"I like that one," Cam said as he walked up to their table. The elves had just finished serving cake to the group. "Feel free to eat your cake, I've already had mine." He walked over and stared at John. "You're a Black! I'm the Black heir you know. Cygnus Abraxas Black-Malfoy." He offered his hand to John, who shook it. "You can call me, Cam. My whole family does... well not Grandmother, Grandfather, Uncle Rodolphus or Aunt Bella."

Andie giggled, "I imagine they would use your given name."

"It was my great grandfather's name." Cam raised his brow at her. "Are you my grandmother's other sister?"

"Yes, I am."

Cam smirked, "That's why Aunt Bella's been looking at you funny all luncheon. It's very nice to meet you." He returned his focus to John. "What's your name?"

"John Lupin."

Cam disappointedly replied, "Oh, you're not named after the stars like most Blacks."

"My middle name is Cepheus."

"That's good. Would you like to go play the games with me?"

"Daddy, may I?" John asked Remus, who nodded. The two little wizards skipped out onto the ballroom patio.

The first game the boys saw was "Wizards' Ninepin", where both the ball and pin were bewitched to move and talk. The ball would give the bowlers advice, sometimes tricking them. Its cries of "Chuck me harder next time!" could be heard throughout the courtyard. The next game was "Pin the Flame on The Dragon". Each child got a dragon's flame to pin and then was blindfolded and spun around a number of times. If s/he got the flame close enough, the enchanted poster would came to life and burn itself up. Another game involved throwing magical darts at balloons. When the balloon popped, it was replaced by a toy. The last game had children throwing a small Quaffle through giant hoops. There were also pony rides and a puppet show to complete the entertainment.

Once his guest had collected a large bag full of small toys, Cam led John to a secret door saying, "Come on, John. I can show you around Black Hall quicker this way. Plus the secret passageways are really neat." The two little wizards slipped into the dark hall as Bella watched and followed moments later.

"It's dark in here," John said.

"Lumos," said a cold female voice before the hallway candles lit.

Cam gasped then turned. "Oh, it's only you, Aunt Bella."

"Introduce me to your friend, Cygnus."

"He's more than a friend, Aunt Bella. He is a Black."

John step forward and offered the older witch his hand. "I'm John Cepheus Lupin."

"I will call you Cepheus, if you don't mind. All Blacks need noble names and John is so common," the witch said.

The little wizard smiled. "Cepheus was a king."

"Cepheus it is then. Now, Cygnus, let us show our fellow Black the many secrets of this house and land." She turned to the small boy. "What you are about to see, Cepheus, can only be told to another Black."

The boy nodded and the three headed down the path.

Out in the courtyard, Draco tended to Serpens' every need as the boy and his friends, Kenny Crabbe and Gary Goyle, played the party games. A short distance away Greggy Goyle, Victor Crabbe and Gabe Weasley teased Thuban.

"Hold my hand, Thuban. You look handsome today," Gabe said in a girlish voice.

"You look lovely today," Victor said trying to sound like Thuban. The boys began to sing.

"Thuban and Harriet sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G."

"I don't like her. My daddy's making me be nice to her," Thuban hissed.

"First comes love, second comes marriage," the boys continued to sing.

Thuban turned and walked over to Harriet who was watching the puppet show with Cassie and Brittany. He got in the little girl's face. "I don't like you. I'll never liked you, so don't hold my hand anymore, understand?"

"Thuban?" Harriet started to cry.

"You're mean, Thuban! I'm telling your mummy," Brittany spat.

Sirius ran to his sister's side with TJ Lupin close behind. "Stop making my sister cry!" he ordered.

"I did't make her cry. I just told her to stop touching me. She's always hanging on me, now everyone thinks I like her. But I don't. She can be my friend but that's it. I'm going to marry a pureblood and your mother is a Mud..." the little wizard caught himself before the rest of the word came out, although that did not stop the girls from gasping and Brittany running for Ginny.

"Aunt Ginny! Aunt Ginny! Thuban's making Harriet cry and he said a really bad word!" the little blonde witch yelled as she headed for her redheaded aunt.

Harriet's crying increased, so Sirius pushed Thuban. "Be quiet!"

Thuban pushed Sirius back. "Don't push me!"

The boys pushed each other harder and soon they were rolling on the grass with other children yelling around them. The next thing Thuban knew a female hand was on his back and pulling him to his feet.

"Thuban, what were you thinking?" Narcissa hissed in the boy's ear. "Behaving like a common wally. Come, let us find your father."

"But Grandmother, he started it," Thuban protested.

"Mother" Draco nodded as he approached the pair.

"He was rolling on the ground fighting," she whispered handing the boy to his father.

"Daddy!" Thuban pleaded.

"We'll discuss this in your room while you're cleaning up," Draco ordered.

"Draco." Ginny stopped him inside the ballroom. "He called Hermione that name again."

"No, I didn't Mummy. I stopped before I said it all," Thuban pleaded.

"Ginny, this needs to be handled privately. We'll speak when we return."

She nodded and walked back to the courtyard. The wizards remained quiet until inside Thuban's bedchamber.

"I didn't mean to make her cry. I only wanted the others to stop teasing me. I didn't say the word either. I stopped after I said Mud," Thuban explained quickly. "Sirius pushed me first. I couldn't let him push me again. I'm too little to have a wand so I had to use my hands. I tried really hard to be good, Daddy. I really did." By this time, Thuban was crying uncontrollably.

"Calm yourself, Thuban," Draco said rubbing his back. "Explain yourself more clearly. How did it start?" It took a few moments for Thuban to calm himself, but he was eager for his side of the story to be told.

"Greggy, Victor and Gabe were teasing me because Harriet always wants to be around me and hold my hand. I was being nice to her all day and they kept teasing me more and more. So, I told her I didn't like her like that and she started to cry. Then Sirius pushed me and I had to push him back and we started fighting. Grandmother's really mad."

"What about using the word Mummy doesn't like?"

"I only said Mud. I stopped before I said the rest."

"Go wash up. I'll get you a clean shirt." Draco walked into the dressing room and removed a shirt. While doing so he heard noises and pushed open the secret passageway door. He spotted Cam's blond hair. "Cygnus," he called. The boy and his friend stopped running and returned to his father.

"We were only playing, Daddy," Cam said.

"Go sit on Thuban's bed you two. I told you not to play in the passages today," Draco reminded the boy.

"I forgot. Sorry Daddy," Cam replied sleepishly.

Draco helped his eldest put on a clean shirt, before leading the three boys, back to the ballroom.

Andie Tonks ran up to the group outside the ballroom and hugged her grandson. "We've been looking everywhere for you, John."

"Cam showed me the secret passages."

Andie smiled. "Tell me about your fun as we look for your mother. I played in those passages as a child too." She led the boy away for Draco.

He turned to his sons. "You will behave yourselves the rest of the day. We will be discussing your punishment this evening."

----------------

Thuban peeked through his bedroom window and watched as his godparents Disapparated. He was put to bed after all the guests except family members and the closest of friends had left Serpens' party as punishment for his earlier misbehavior. The little wizard wasn't upset, being sent to bed was better than getting a spanking. The boy watched because he knew once all the guests were gone his parents would put his little brother to bed and check on him. He planned to make his escape after that.

Serpens, with his new purple Pygmy Puff on his shoulder, ran into the house. Thuban then made sure his father's invisibility cloak was completely out of sight. He thought over what he was about to do as he climbed into his bed. He would be severely punished if he were caught, although he had to do this. When Lucius didn't show up for Serpens' formal birthday party, the little wizard knew his mother would likely never allow him to see his grandfather again. Seeing his beloved Grandfather was worth the risk and the danger. Thuban had never flooed by himself before and if he made a mistake, who knows where he might end up.

The door to his bedchamber opened and his parents entered. Ginny sat on his bed and kissed his forehead. "I love you, Thuban. Sleep well," she whispered.

Draco also kissed the boy's forehead and whispered, "I love you." He then cast a charm so the room remained the perfect warmth throughout the night, with a second flick of his wand a soft lullaby started to play. Thuban exhaled extremely annoyed with his father. How does Daddy always know when I'm pretending to be asleep? he wondered.

"How'd you know?" Ginny asked.

Draco chuckled. "He's very much like me and I used to pretend too," he said before closing the door.

Thuban got out of bed and softly walked back and forth, it was the only way to fight the lullaby. He decided to wait thirty minutes before he tried to made has way to the family parlor. It was a good thing he had, for Draco popped in to check on his eldest before the time had gone by. Thuban was able to get into his bed moments before the door had opened. After his father left for the second time, he put on the invisibility cloak and placed the extendable ear he had gotten at his uncles' shop into his pajama top pocket.

The walk to the family parlor and the floo trip to Malfoy Manor went perfectly. Although he was lucky to think about looking into the mirror before going to his grandfather's study. The trip left ash on the cloak causing it to appear as a giant ash ball floating down the hall. A quick brushing of the cloak fixed the problem.

Voices were coming from his grandfather's study so he placed the extendable ear on it and went around the corner to listen.

"I have all the members of the Wizengamot in agreement now. A new law will be passed within the week. Pureblooded wizarding children will always be placed with a parent whose powers are intact," Bellatrix said. "Once the charm has transferred Ginevra's powers to Serpens, you will have Kelly show up at the door with the child."

"Yes, I'm sure he has never told Ginevra of his American lover. Of course, I couldn't persuade the real witch to perform the task but Polyjuice will fix that small problem. We'll use a slight appearance charm on the child so he resembles Draco," Lucius said.

"She will surely divorce him for abandoning his child," Bellatrix added.

Thuban sat in shock as he listened. How could his grandfather work against his parents? He wanted to run to the floo and go home but his need to collect all the information he could for his parents won out.

"Excellent," Bellatrix said. "We will have the children back here in a few weeks. By summer's end Draco and Narcissa will realize Cygnus should come and live with me."

"Letting you have him is a small sacrifice for my other grandsons," Lucius coldly stated.

"Yes, then I will need your help acquiring Cepheus Lupin," Bellatrix ordered.

"That child is not a pureblood. What do you want with him?" Lucius inquired.

"If you were to see him, Lucius, you would know that his blood is pure. He is all Black. He has none of his maternal grandfather's blood. Orion Black would surely name this child as his heir. I must raise both boys. They should have come from my womb but Gideon Prewett's hex stopped it," Bellatrix hissed.

"We will find away for you to raise Cepheus also," Lucius added.

"Good evening, my friend," Bellatrix replied before Disapparating.

Thuban slowly moved to the study door to remove the extendable ear but stopped when he heard his grandfather's voice.

"Draco Malfoy, Black Hall."

"Master is busy," replied a house elf.

"Tell my son to put his pants on and get over here. This matter concerns the well being of his family, especially his wife."

Thuban moved back to his corner. He had to hear this conversion and he didn't have to wait long. The boy heard an Apparition pop then his grandfather's voice again.

"Ah, you must have had your pants on," Lucius chuckled.

"What is it, Father?" Draco asked in an annoyed tone.

Thuban listened and smiled broadly as his grandfather repeated his previous conversation. Thuban had to hold back his laughter when both wizards in the study referred to Bellatrix as crazy and a nutter. Happiness replaced the fear he had been feeling only moments before. The two greatest wizards in the world were discussing how to keep his mummy and brothers safe. Nothing bad could happen now.

"I have arranged bodyguards for Ginevra and the children, Draco. I wouldn't put it past Bellatrix to have more than one plan."

"That is not…" Draco started.

"It has already been done, Draco. I'm taking no chances," Lucius demanded.

"As you wish, Father. Thank you for your help. I need to return to Ginny and discuss this matter."

"Draco!" Lucius' voice cracked. "Serpens' party went well?"

"Yes, it did. You will see for yourself shortly. I believe Mother is preparing a Pensieve for your viewing," Draco replied happily. "Good evening, Father."

Thuban heard his father Disapparate. He waited a couple of minutes before going to the study door and opening it. He looked around the room quickly and after seeing only his grandfather staring at the open door, Thuban threw off the cloak and ran to him.

"Grandfather! Grandfather! I've missed you so much." The boy jumped into the loving arms of the blond wizard.

Lucius' face displayed his shock and great happiness. For the last two weeks, hugging one of his grandsons had been foremost in his mind.

"I've missed you also, Thuban, although you shouldn't be here."

"But I may never be allowed to see you again, Grandfather."

Lucius sat the boy on his desk. "I'm working on that, Thuban. It will take some time but your parents will let me visit you and your brothers again. It will take longer if you run off to visit me without their permission."

"But I need you to keep me safe, Grandfather!"

The older wizard opened a drawer and removed a coin. "If you are ever in trouble, Thuban, rub the coin and I will come." He looked in the eyes of the little boy. "It has to be real trouble, understand?"

"Yes, Grandfather." Thuban placed the coin in his pocket.

Lucius kissed the boy's forehead and started for the fireplace. Thuban jumped into his grandfather's arms. "What are you doing?"

"Flooing your father."

"I don't want to go, stop."

"Sumtin!" The old elf appeared. "Go inform Draco of Thuban presence at the manor." The elf bowed and disappeared.

The boy held Lucius tight around his neck. "I don't want to go. I can stay the night. Please, Grandfather. I want to stay here."

Three pops behind him caused Lucius to turn to face Ginny, Narcissa and Draco.

"How did you get him?" Ginny spat.

Thuban growled at his mother, "I flooed over here. Grandfather didn't have anything to do with it. I want to stay with him. I miss him."

"Thuban, do not speak to your mother in that tone," Lucius scolded.

"I'm sorry," the boy replied sweetly. "I want to stay with Grandfather, please."

Draco walked over to the pair. "Come now, Thuban. You should be in bed." He started to take the boy from Lucius' arms. The older wizard released his grip, but Thuban held tight and screamed in anguish.

"I want to stay with Grandfather!"

As the little wizard lost his grip, he tried digging his fingernails into the flesh of his grandfather's neck to remain attached to the older wizard. His actions and cries caused Lucius to say softly.

"Come now, Thuban. Everything will be fine soon. Please go with your father. I love you."

"I love you. I love you," Thuban screamed as Draco finally removed the child, they quickly Disapparated along with Ginny.

Narcissa walked over to her husband and looked at the deep scratches on his neck. He moved her wand hand away when she went to heal them.

"Lucius, they need to be healed."

"No, dearest. I've earned this pain. My actions caused Thuban's despair."

She embraced him, which he returned. He looked into her eyes. "Will you stay the night please, Narcissa?"

"I will stay as long as you wish, Lucius."


	28. Chapter 28

Dirty Rats

--------------------

Draco transfigured a chair in Thuban's bedchamber into an over sized rocker after twenty minutes of cradling his distraught son on the boy's bed. Thuban continued to weep into his father's chest as he lovingly tried to calm the child.

"It's going to be fine, Thuban. Hush now, your mother and I are not angry with you," he whispered to the boy.

"Grandfather's sorry. He didn't mean to hurt Mummy. Why can't we see him anymore?" the little boy asked through his tears as Ginny reentered the room with the baby in her arms.

"It's not that simple, Thuban," Draco replied.

"Yes it is. If I hurt Serpens, Cam or Leo by mistake you wouldn't toss me out, would you?"

Draco kissed the boy's forehead. "No, we wouldn't, although we would have to make sure they were safe from repeated harm."

Thuban looked up at his father. "That's why you have all the rules for us to follow when it comes to Leo. But you also have wards around his cradles and cots in case we forget. That way we can't hurt him by mistake. Why can't you do something like that so we can see Grandfather but he can't hurt Mummy by mistake again?"

Draco sighed. Thuban had a way of turning everything around. Why did he always try to explain things to this son? He should have used Lucius' standard answer, _'Because I'm your father and I say so.'_ However, Draco didn't want to be that type of a parent. He kissed the boy's forehead again.

"You will understand all this when you're older, Thuban. For now," he paused, then smiled, "I don't have wards sound when an adult gets too close to Leo's cradle, do I?" Thuban shook his head. "Why do you think that is so?"

"Cause adults know what to do and how to behave around babies?" Thuban replied.

"Yes," Draco smiled at the boy, "and if any adult did something that harmed Leo, I would banish them from our home because they would have done so knowing that their actions could hurt the child."

"Grandfather should have known better?"

"Yes, and he has made the same mistake repeatedly," Draco answered.

"But I still _love and miss_ him." Thuban's tears continued to fall.

Ginny walked over and kissed the boy's cheek. "I know you do. I never want to change your love for him. It's merely that his actions are reckless at times and we need to safeguard you and your brothers." She kissed him again. "I need to feed your brother. I'll come back soon."

She went into the nursery. Nursing Leo had calmed her but Thuban's anguished cries for Lucius coupled with Draco's explanation about Bellatrix's plan ran through her mind while she was burping the babe. Her emotions ranged from heartbreak when thinking about Thuban to rage when thinking about Bellatrix's wanting to steal Cam from them. Tears of sadness and anguish flowed down her cheeks as both memories haunted her. When she placed Leo on her other breast, he felt her upset and soon was fussing. She knew she needed to calm down to get him to nurse well.

Draco wandered into the room after Thuban had cried himself to sleep. The night had already been daunting and now he needed to calm his wife. He took Leo from her arms and helped her out of the rocking chair and on to the settee in their sitting room. Handing Leo back to her, he cuddled them both into his warm and loving arms. Restingin his warmth, she relaxed and Leo nursed.

The greedy slurps of his youngest caused him to chuckle. "I have a feeling teaching this one table manners may be a problem, Gin."

"He's only noisy in the evenings," she smiled.

"Oh, so dinner will be our only problem?" He raised his brow as he grinned back at her.

"Your daddy thinks he's being funny," she said to baby. Leo stopped nursing and smiled at her.

"See," Draco puffed proudly. "Leo smiled in agreement. I am funny."

"It's gas!" she replied straight-faced.

"I see. When I make him smile it's gas and when you make him smile, it's real."

"Exactly," she puffed.

Draco took Leo from her and, holding the baby out in front of him, leaned in very close and started to coo , "Let's show Mummy something she can't deny, little mate." Draco cooed, gurgled and spoke nonsense to the baby, lightly running his fingers over Leo's chest. Soon he was rewarded with not only a large smile but noises that sounded very much like giggles.

"Oh, Merlin," she said. "A smile and a laugh, you win."

Draco kissed Ginny's check and stood up with Leo on his shoulder. "My little mate and I are going for a short walk, then I'll return."

It only took five minutes of pacing for Leo to fall asleep, just long enough to get Ginny's thoughts back to the problems in her life. How could she trust Lucius, the man who almost caused her death at the age of eleven? There was no doubt in her mind that he wanted Thuban and would do anything to get the Malfoy heir. She snorted at the thought that anything would include being _nice to a Weasley _if need be. She recalled her conversation with Draco and she began to ruminate over Lucius' relationship with Cam. Although Lucius' ties were strongest to the heir, the Malfoy patriarch did love all of his grandsons and would never agree to give Cam to Bellatrix. That simple fact alone convinced Ginny that Lucius would help them foil Bellatrix's plans. But did that mean she could trust him with her children? Her eyes were filling with tears when Draco returned and collected her into his arms.

"They love him. I have to let him visit them," she sobbed. "Can I trust him? I can't stand seeing Thuban in such pain."

He kissed her forehead. "My father caused his pain, there's nothing we could have done to stop it. I'm not sure if I trust him either and he could be a bad influence on the boys."

She sniffled trying to stop her tears. "Well, he must have sent the elf right away; you hadn't been home for long. And it's clear that the boys want and need to see Lucius. Serpens kept asking for him today and, no matter how hard we tried, he still thought he had caused his grandfather's absence. I don't know what to do. I truly don't feel good about Lucius being around. He isn't as scary as Bellatrix though".

"Father will be disappointed to hear that," Draco quipped. "I've got it, Ginny. How about we allow Father to attend family parties and events and mother will keep a close eye on him. You may look at things differently in a couple of days so I'll wait until Tuesday to inform him."

"That's fine," she replied with a light kiss. "Finish telling me about your crazy Aunt's plan."

"Once Aunt Bellatrix believes your powers have been transferred to Serpens, she plans on tricking you into leaving me. You know I've had other partners, correct?"

Jealousy crossed her face. "Yes." She didn't know what possessed herthe words even shocked herself, "I had others too!"

Draco sprung from the settee looking down at her with unmistakable rage in his eyes. "What do you mean? Have you been tricking me all those years? You weren't a virgin?"

"I was. I had never had a..." she shook as she talked and he looked ready to kill, "I never had sex before you."

"How far had you gone?" he asked in a calmer voice.

"Draco, I was upset thinking about your being with other women. Let's just drop it."

He shook his head. "I need to know now. I never believed the tales Longbottom, Finnigan and Thomas told about you but now…"

"Nothing more than kissing with anyone except Harry and we only touched through our clothing. But Lee…" she started to cry.

He pulled her into his chest. "You dated Lee Jordan?" She shook her head. "It's alright. I'm sorry." He kissed her forehead. "I was jealous. You don't have to tell me."

She broke away from him. "No, you wanted to hear it," she spat as she cried. "I never dated Lee but he was there the night we learned Harry had died. I thought he was being a good friend. He came to my room and cuddled me, which turned into snogging. When he started to remove my clothing, I asked him to stop but he told me to 'give in to the pleasure'."

Tears ran freely down her face and when Draco approached her trying to offer comfort, she walked away.

"Like you on our wedding night, Lee wouldn't take 'No' for an answer. Lucky for me, Fred and George came andstopped Lee before he got his boxers off."

Draco's eyes filled with tears as he walked towards her. "I'm sorry Lee did that to you. Merlin, if I'd have known, our wedding night would have been different." He kissed her cheek. "I should have stopped and spoken with you. I'm so sorry, Gin."

She walked into his embrace and after crying into his chest for a moment said, "Don't you go doing anything stupid like looking Lee up. Fred and George have handled him." She stepped back and kissed him. "Now that you know all of my dating and sexual history, fill me in on yours. Besides Pansy, Tracey Davis and most of the Slytherin and Hufflepuff girls in my year how many witches have you had sex with?"

He chuckled. "I wasn't that bad at school." He looked her in the eyes. "Are you sure you want to hear this?" She nodded. "I didn't have those types of relationships with school girls. Professional Madams sent me women when I was on holiday from Hogwarts. I only slept with one witch at Hogwarts and she proved my father right: girls are clingy and irresponsible, often forgetting to use protection."

Ginny gasped.

"I didn't get anyone pregnant. Only you." He kissed her forehead. "I did have a relationship with a girl in the states but it ended two months before my return to London."

"So numerous whores, Pansy and an American girl?"

"I've never slept with Pansy, Ginny."

"Who was it then?"

He exhaled. "Ginny, it was Lavender. She went through every Quidditch player in Slytherin. Greg was thick. He thought he was the only one and that's why he married her. Then he realized the truth."

----------------

Why Bellatrix insisted on having meetings in the damp dungeon was beyond Rodolphus. Maybe she liked reliving her time as a Death Eater. He handed glasses of wine to Bellatrix and Alecto Carrow before giving Amycus a glass of fire whiskey. A group of gray rats scampered across the floor and began to dineon something in the dark corner of the dungeon.

"Why, after all of these years, are you willing to come out of hiding?" Rodolphus asked. "Everyone believes you're dead. If spotted, they won't stop looking for you until you're in Azkaban."

"You know the prophecies as well as we do, Rodolphus. Draco's sons will run the wizarding world. We need to make sure they are not Muggle lovers and blood traitors. Their mother must die. We need information from you," Alecto explained.

"First get me Cygnus and then I will give you all the information you need to get the Weasley girl," Bellatrix replied.

"It is a deal," Amycus agreed.

"The children will be at the Burrow from May twenty-second through twenty-sixth. I have watched the other Weasley grandchildren. They run freely unattended through the fields. There are only wards in this area." Bellatrix pointed to a map of the Burrow grounds showing that only the house had wards. She handed them a picture of Cam. "I am only interested in Cygnus. Do not harm him or I will kill you."

"What if one of the other children gets in the way?" Amycus asked.

"Do whatever it takes short of killing them to acquire Cygnus. And kill any adults that you wish," the black haired witch cackled.

"Bellatrix, do you think that's wise? Lucius may let us get away with taking the Black heir, but he will surely hunt us down for harming any of the others," Rodolphus questioned.

"Cygnus belongs to us. Ginevra's family caused the death of our twins. She owes us the child in return. As for harming the Malfoy heir, they have harmed me by naming their child after the scum who cursed my womb."

Bellatrix sipped her wine then looked at Alecto. "Once I have Cygnus. I will give you all the information you need to locate and kill the Weasley bitch."

----------------

It was a beautiful late April morning, which was unseasonably warm Ginny haddecided to forgo the tent and hold Leo's naming in the garden. A small blooming apple tree from Avalon was placed on each side of the altar upon the center of which sat the Weasley naming bowlGinny hadinsisted be used. While her other boys had been named using only Malfoy artifacts and traditions, Leo's would use rituals from both families. Although Narcissa had turned up her nose, Draco had no problem with Ginny's plans.

Narcissa was bothered most by the thought of using the Weasley family bowl, a vessel she assumed would be cheap and in bad taste. So she was amazed to see the large, perfectly polished copper bowl which rested on a beautifully handcrafted granite stand. The legendary magical tree of Avalon was designed into the granite. _This one item was worth more than everything the Weasley's owned put together_, Narcissa thought. It reminded her, as it would everyone who attended the ceremony, that the bloodlines of her grandchildren were prominent and older than almost anyone else's.

Ginny smoothed her robes in the mirror and tried to relax. It was going to be a lovely day. Demanding, but lovely. Her family and Draco's would be arriving soon to begin the family-only part of the celebration. It had made sense to invite Lucius. After all, her family had been invited to Serpens' naming even though Draco had forbidden her to let the children visit them.

Then, there was the issue of Bellatrix. She and Draco believed they had everything under control concerning the crazy witch. They had found the cursed jewelry and were pretending that Ginny was having problems with her magic. They had hoped with Lucius' testimony they would be able to have Bellatrix sent to Azkaban but a meeting with Ron and other Ministry Aurors proved this assumption wrong. They would need to collect more evidence so Bellatrix, dangerous as she was, had been invited. The Malfoys hoped that Lucius would be able to keep a close eye on his Death Eater friends at the ceremony.

A ward sounded and as Ginny hurried down the hall, the squeals of delight from her sons told her that Lucius and Narcissa had arrived. She stood at the top of the staircase watching her three little ones attacking their grandfather. The scene was total chaos and utterly heartwarming. She needed a camera. Oh well, her Pensieve memory would have to do, for no one would ever believe Lucius Malfoy could smile so brightly and laugh so joyfully. The former Death Eater had Thuban riding on his back, Cam and Serpens on his hips.

They all looked up at her as she came down the stairs. Lucius and Narcissa nodded politely. Draco handed Leo to Narcissa and came over to offer Ginny his arm. She took it and they walked over to his parents.

"Thank you, Mummy," Thuban said as he hugged Lucius.

She smiled at her eldest then addressed the older wizard. "I'm so glad you could attend. Shall we go into the front parlor?"

"I would have hated to miss my grandson's naming. Thank you, Ginevra," Lucius replied with a truly grateful smile.

"I have everything set up in here," Draco guided them to a more formal parlor, "we were planning on using the family parlor but," he eyed his sons, "a couple nosey little wizards wouldn't leave things alone."

"I was just looking, Daddy," Serpens sheepishly replied.

A ward sounded again and moments later the entire Weasley family joined them in the parlor. Only after confirming a number of times that their grandfather wasn't leaving anytime soon, did the three little Malfoy wizards leave Lucius' side. The children went to play in the corner of the room where their toys were and Leo was passed from one family member to another until he ended up in his father's arms.

Draco looked down to retrieve the baby's pacifier after feeling it fall onto the fold of his elbow, but found that it was back in Leo's mouth. He felt it fall again sometime later and heard Leo gurgle. When he looked down this time, he thought he saw it fly from the side of the blanket to the infant's mouth. Smirking, Draco removed the pacifier, placed it on top of Leo's blanket and watched. Moments later, the item floated back into the babe's mouth.

Draco puffed proudly. "Would anyone like to see my baby's magic?"

All eyes went to him as they gathered around. The children stood on the settee next to Draco in order to get a better look as Draco placed the pacifier on the blanket. As Leo cooed and the pacifier floated back into his mouth, the room filled with ohs and ahs until Cam shouted, "That's nothing. He's been blocking Serpens' Accios all week."

Ron quickly moved his wand, "Accio pacifier."

It came out of the infant's mouth but floated only a couple of inches away before returning.

"Good show, Leo!" Arthur spouted.

Lucius nodded at his old rival. "Very impressive indeed."

"Youngest magic I've ever seen," Charlie said.

Bill nodded. "Strongest too."

"It takes a very strong wizard to block an Accio," Fred started.

"And we should know," George added.

"When did Leo's name appear in the book, Lucius?" Narcissa asked.

"A few hours after his birth, Narcissa."

Draco smiled brightly at Ginny. "He takes after his mother."

Thuban rolled his eyes, tapped Gabe on the shoulder and said, "Let's go back and play. I can't believe everyone's making a big fuss over someone who still poops on himself!"

"Thuban!" Molly and Narcissa scolded in unison.

The little blond wizard looked down and muttered, "But he does!"

Draco, Lucius and Arthur cleared their throats and gave the little boy a pointed look.

"I'm sorry," Thuban finally said right before Blaise and Pansy's arrival was announced. "Uncle Blaise! Do you like my new robes? I have a silver waist coat that goes with this for my birthday party." Thuban spun around showing his godfather his new formal dress robes.

"You look smashing, mate," Blaise answered the boy before whispering to Draco, "despite having your father's ratty hair and dull eyes."

Draco smirked at his friend, "It's nice to see you too, mate. Now that you're here we can toast Leo." Draco walked over to the bar and motioned for everyone to join him. He placed a couple bottles of blood red wine on the table.

"It is a Malfoy tradition to toast each new child's naming with this special wine. The grapes are grown on the land of our ancestors, as were the trees that made the oak barrels in which the wine was aged. Ancient magical methods were used in creating its unique look, smell and taste."

As Draco turned to open the cupboard which held the wine glasses, a shocked expression crossed the Weasley twins' faces, "Malfoy, wait!" Fred yelled.

"Stop!" George added.

Their warning was too late. As the cupboard door opened the lacey crimson bra and knicker set Ginny had worn the night of the twins' birthday party went flying out and landed in Bill's hands.

"I'll take those," Draco quietly growled.

"I don't believe they're your size, Draco," Bill managed to reply in a matter of fact tone.

Charlie grinned. "Maybe not, but I think he fancies them."

"When did you do that and where did you get them?" Ginny hissed at the twins.

"We were merely helping you tidy up even though it was our birthday," George replied.

"There was clothing thrown carelessly all over your foyer," Fred added.

The room was quiet until Lucius attempted to cover his laughter with a cough.

Ron turned to the former Death Eater, "Entertaining this lot, aren't they?"

Lucius couldn't contain himself and laughed heartily. Everyone except Molly and Narcissa joined in. Both matriarchs scolded their family members and finally brought the room back under control. While Draco poured the wine, Fred whispered to him.

"Malfoy, we're not going into the formal dining room today are we?"

Draco shook his head making a mental note to have the elves check the room later that evening. His favorite boxers were missing and the last time he remembered wearing them was at the twins' party.

----------------

"Everyone in wizarding England must be here," Ron whispered to Luna while sitting in the front row.

She looked around the garden. While not all of wizarding England was there every wizard of any importance was. Most pureblood families had large naming celebrations, just not this fancy, to introduce the new child to society.

The Weasley family naming stand and basin were the focal point of the ceremony. Around it in a circle stood the Officiant in a purple robe, Narcissa, Lucius, Thuban, Cam, Serpens, Draco, Ginny holding Leo, Blaise, Fleur, Arthur and Molly.

The Officiant motioned for Ginny and Draco to come forward. Ginny stood next to him and held Leo over the copper basin.

"What name do you give to this child?"

"Leo Gideon Malfoy," Draco replied.

Molly put a tissue to her face and tried to contain her tears. Wizards took great care and pride in naming their children. It was a great show of respect to name a child after a family member. Even though Ginny had told her, Molly couldn't believe that Leo was to carry her dead brother's name. She was sure Draco or Lucius would put a stop to it; after all, Lucius' friends had killed her brother during the first war.

From her second row seat, Bellatrix cringed at hearing the child's name. She couldn't help throwing her baby sister a sinister look. Only the knowledge that she would lose any chance of making Cygnus hers stopped her from Avada Kedavraing Ginny and the baby.

The Officiant put his hand in the water and as he poured it on the babe said, "Leo Gideon Malfoy, may this water from the Fountain of Barenton cleanse your body and soul. May it purity your powers and place peace in your heart."

He motioned for Fleur and Blaise to come forward. "Mr. Blaise Zabini, do you promise to assist in the protection and education of this child and help his father guide him through childhood?"

Blaise placed his wand on the right side of the baby. "I do so pledge." A golden light emerged from the wand and encircled Leo.

"Mrs. Fleur Weasley, do you promise to assist in the nurturing and caring of this child and help his mother guide him through childhood?"

She placed her wand to the left of the baby. "I do so pledge." A golden light emerged and encircled Leo. Both lights intertwined then went out.

The Officiant took Leo from Ginny's arms and lifted him to the sky. "It is an honor to present Leo Gideon Malfoy to the heavens and earth." He handed the baby back to his mother. The family walked forward and the members of the audience formed a queue so they could be introduced to the new member of their community. After giving their blessings to the babe, the witches and wizards went and found their seats at the tables in the Ballroom.

------------

Each of the round tables in the ballroom sat eight with exception of the head table, which sat twelve. At a table in the center of the room were Cornelius Fudge, his wife Victoria, Rufus and Erica Scrimgeour, William Rosier, Tiberius Ogden, Griselda Marchbanks and Sara Yaxley. Victoria stared at the head table, her eyes moving from Draco to Ginny and their children.

"So, which one will lead our world in twenty-five years?" Tiberius asked.

Victoria giggled. "You believe in prophecies, Tiberius? You don't believe our plans have interfered with them?"

"I believe our plans caused them to come true!" Rosier chuckled. "I believe Draco Malfoy is Ginevra's soul mate."

"Their auras say it is so," Victoria replied.

"All is as it should be. Those children will learn both the importance of purity of blood and of new blood being entwined into our world," Griselda added.

"Is that the reason you went along with us, Griselda?" Cornelius asked.

"I saw no problem with what was done. It brought peace to our world and increased the number of pure bloods. And Victoria informed me years ago that their auras showed love for one another." Griselda took a drink of her wine.

"Witches and their romantic ideas," Rufus chuckled. "I am sure that some of us believed we were helping fulfill the prophecies and some of us believed we were preventing their fulfillment when we pushed Draco into proposing."

"We didn't push him into it, darling. We merely put events in place to spark him into action," Erica interjected.

"Paying Montague to go to the pub and say those things was one of my better plans," Sara boasted.

"Yes, well. Victoria, which of their sons has the proper aura?" Rosier asked.

"We will have to wait and see. Thuban's aura is orange-yellow meaning creative, intelligent, detail oriented, perfectionist and scientific. Cygnus' is violet meaning intuitive, visionary, futuristic, idealistic, artistic and magical. Serpens' is soft blue meaning peacefulness, clarity and communication, truthful, and intuitive. Baby Leo's is gold meaning protection, wisdom, inner knowledge, spiritual mind, and intuitive thinker. All show leadership," Victoria finished.

"Thuban and Cygnus will run the family business and help Serpens and Leo run our government," Rosier said with a smirk before placing twenty galleons on the table. "Would anyone wish to place a bet?"

At the head table, Lucius looked at John Lupin. "It's uncanny," he whispered.

"He does resemble my Uncle Orion," Narcissa replied. "He is only a quarter Muggle, if he were to marry a pureblood his children would be considered pure."

"So that is why Bella…" Lucius started.

"Not now Lucius," Narcissa whispered and motioned in Thuban's direction.

"Aunt Bella likes John because he looks like a Black," Thuban stated. "John acts like one too. Just like Cam."

"How do Blacks act, Thuban?" Narcissa questioned.

"Like they are royalty and better than everyone else. They think they're smarter, prettier and more powerful, when they are really just pests," Thuban answered. "Except for you, Grandmother. You are the greatest."

She smiled at Thuban, then her husband, and whispered in Lucius' ear, "And I thought Cygnus was acting like a Malfoy when he displayed such behavior." Lucius chucked at her statement.

Bellatrix observed Lucius from her table. "Ginevra has allowed him back into their lives?"

"Only for social events, my love," Rodolphus answered.

"Still, we must not inform him of our new plans," she whispered.

"Of course not, we will finalize them Sunday night."

-------------

"Damn it, Lavender! Think about them for just once," Greg spat angrily at his ex-wife in a hushed tone. The two had gone out to the patio for a private talk but Ginny couldn't help but hear as she walked by the open window.

"I thought about them for years. You tied me down with a baby at eighteen! I never had freedom until now and I'm grabbing it with both hands. If you don't want them tonight I'll have my mother or yours watch them."

"That's not the point, Lavender. This is their weekend with you. I don't give a bloody fuck what you do next weekend but they want to spend time with you," Greg replied.

"They'll get over it. I've been with them all day," Lavender hissed.

"Like hell you have. You dumped them on my mother this morning. They sat with me for dinner and they've been playing with Draco's boys for the last hour."

Ginny hurried away from the window. What had happened to Lavender? She had always been a little detached from her sons but she had seemed like a loving mother. Now, she spent very little time with the boys. She had been self-centered at Hogwarts but this was something else.

Ginny sat at the table where Cam, Thuban, Serpens, Greggy and Gary were playing a Quidditch board game.

"Is there a problem, Mummy?" Thuban asked. His mother looked sad to him.

"Oh no, you boys have been behaving very well today. I was thinking of a reward," she said.

"Candy. Biscuits. Toys. Ice cream. Staying up all night," the boys offered as ideas.

She smiled at the group. "I was thinking of a sleepover. It's been…"

"Really, Mummy? May Greggy and Gary stay the night?" Cam asked excitedly.

"You or Daddy can read a story and we can make popcorn," Serpens added.

Thuban pulled on Greggy's hand. "Let's go ask your mummy."

--------------------

As the sun set Sunday night, Ginny cursed Lavender under her breath. What was wrong with her? For the sake of her godsons, Ginny had them spend Saturday night. She was sure that Lavender would come before Sunday dinner to retrieve her sons but dinner had come and gone and still no Lavender.

The red-haired witch watched Draco and the five little wizards play in Serpens' castle. Ami, Serpens' five foot enchanted toy dragon stood guard at the castle drawbridge as the group played.

"Ami, come," Serpens yelled and the dragon flew up to the top tower. Draco helped his son and Gary Goyle onto the back of the dragon then climbed on his own broom. They flew a couple of loops around the castle before Gary noticed Lavender.

"Mummy!" he yelled.

Serpens had his dragon land so his friend could go to his mother. Lavender collected the little boy into her arms and hugged him.

"Have you been a good boy for Aunt Ginny and Uncle Draco?"

"Yes, Mummy, I was very good. Are we going to your house, Daddy's or Grandmother's?" Gary asked.

"I need to have you and your brother to your grandmother's in an hour. It's almost your bedtime."

"Oh, I missed you. I was hoping we'd stay with you tonight," the little wizard sadly said.

Greggy and the others came over to Lavender happily greeting the witch. Given the new knowledge that Lavender had been intimate with Draco, Ginny was unable to stop herself from giving the blonde witch the same angry look she used to give Pansy.

Lavender saw the look and pushed away from Draco. "Why did you tell her?" Lavender hissed.

"She asked," he replied simply before summoning Tipsy and having the elf take the boys to the main house.

"So that's why you were looking at me strangely Saturday?" Lavender asked Ginny.

"No, it was your argument with Greg. I don't understand you, Lavender. I thought you loved your children. Now, you don't spend any time with them. They're hurting and you seem not to care. What kind of mother are you?" Ginny demanded an answer.

"A mother who decided to stop living a lie! Maybe you should try it too. Your marriage was staged and I was paid to help. Order members and the ministry wanted the marriage law. The war caused the death of too many pure bloods. They wanted more to be born. They needed you and Draco together because of the prophecy."

"Lavender, stop it. This isn't going to help anything," Draco interrupted.

"Haven't you told her, Draco?" She spun and looked at Ginny. "He married you because of the prophecy. Your boys are to be our new leaders. Professor Trelawney saw it. They sent Montague to the pub knowing that it would force Draco into action that night. I told you about it so you would think he loved you but it is all a lie. He merely wanted the boys." Lavender turned to the main house and walked off.

"Ginny." Draco walked over to her and looked her in eye. "I love you. That is not a lie."

She fell into his embrace. "I know but what prophecy is she talking about and is that why you decided to marry me?"

He sat them down on a bench and drew her head to his chest. "You know I don't believe in Divination. As for why I married you well, Lavender was right. A number of people seemed to be pushing me towards you. I did fancy you and marrying you would upset Father," he added with a smirk.

She slapped his chest playfully. "So you married me to upset you father?"

"It was a minor reason. But it's all worked out, right?" he asked with smile.

"We were lucky." She kissed him. "What prophecy was Lavender talking about?"

"I can't be sure, the only one I know is: _'She will be the seventh child and only daughter. She will be the first witch born in her family for seven generations. She will marry her soul mate and their sons will have powers like no others. They will lead our world into a thousand years of light.'_" He kissed her forehead. "If members of the Order and Ministry did want us together, I would guess it was to make sure that prophecy wasn't fulfilled."

She gave him an appalled look. "Draco Malfoy, what are you implying? That you're not my soul mate? Or that my children are not magically powerful?" She giggled.

--------------------

Draco walked into the nursery where Ginny was trying to rock Leo to sleep.

"Walking with him works better," he said.

"Already tried that." She paused and looked at the babe. "Hush, I think I have him. A few more rocks and…" She smiled at her husband. "He's asleep."

Draco removed Leo from his mother's arms and placed him in the cot in the nursery.

"You have plans for tonight?" she asked playfully.

"Yes, I do." He took her hand leading her to their bedchamber. Once inside he handed her one of his old Quidditch jumpers. She looked into the mirror after putting it on and smiled. The jumper was one she had worn during her pregnancies with Serpens and Leo. The bottom was stretched out and she looked to be in her fourth or fifth month wearing it now.

She turned and gave her husband a cheeky smile. "Do you like this look on me?" she asked pointing to what appeared to be a pregnant belly.

"Very much!" He kissed her cheek. "I'll be happy to put another one there when you're ready." He led her out to their balcony where he picked up his broom.

She looked around. "Where's my broom?"

He smirked at her. "Don't need it, we're taking mine."

"Draco, racing brooms aren't built for two." She rolled her eyes at him.

"I want a cozy ride," he replied as he pulled her onto the broom and flew off.

As the couple rode off a gray rat scampered across the room, down the hallway and into Thuban's bedchamber where it crawled onto the little wizard's bed and bit his ear.

"Ouch!"

Thuban picked the rat up. "How did you keep getting back in here? I watched Daddy place the rat repelling charm myself. We'll have to brew up a killing potion."

The rat squealed.

"You understand do you?" The boy looked at the rat. "Well, didn't forget to tell all your friends about the potion."

Thuban dropped the rat out of his window and it ran off.

--------------------

The rat ran into an old shack where Alecto and Amycus Carrow sat drinking.

"What is the news?" Amycus asked the rat.

The rat chanced into the pitiful wizard, Peter Pettigrew. "I cannot go back. Draco has wards on the house. I had to bite the boy to get out. Plus the boy will be brewing a potion to kill me."

"What did you hear, Wormtail?" Alecto ordered.

"They are not going to Spain. Too worried about what Bellatrix might try. The Weasley girl's powers are intact. Draco discovered the cursed jewelry months ago. The children will be spending Monday afternoon till Tuesday morning at the Burrow. I can be of no help to you there. It is warded against me as a rat and wizard. The children and their mother will be visiting the Goyle estate on Thursday morning."

Alecto smiled at the old wizard then at her brother. "I know the underground rooms well at the Goyle estate. We will capture and kill her there."


	29. Chapter 29

Lucius Shows His True Colors.

--------------------

Thuban wrinkled his face as he looked around the Burrow. This was an okay place to have a short visit but his parents were nutters for having them stay the night. _Why couldn't his grandparents have come to Black Hall?_ _Everything in this house is rubbish. If you could call it a house, the elves quarters at the Manor were bigger than this place._ He sat on the sofa and patted a pillow. _Will at least it's nice._

"I want to come with you, Daddy. I'll be good. Please, Daddy. Please!" Serpens pleaded as he cried into Draco's chest.

Cam's pleas mirrored those of his younger sibling. only he was appealing to their mother. Molly stood in between the two trying to help comfort the boys. Arthur placed a sleeping Leo in a cot and then approached his oldest grandson.

"I've been looking forward to your visit. I'm skiving off work today. What would you like to do first? Collect potion ingredients from the pond or from the field. If we're lucky we may be able to sneak off to Fred and George's shop."

The little wizard screwed up his face in disbelief.

"You'll have a wonderful visit if you give it a chance, Thuban. Haven't you always enjoyed it here?" The boy nodded. "And you've enjoyed the times your grandma and I watched you overnight at Black Hall?" The boy nodded again. "Then what is the problem?"

"You have a ghoul. I don't like them. They're best friends with Boggarts."

"Oh. I see. Well, I'm quite proficient at fighting Boggarts. Besides, our ghoul hasn't any friends."

Thuban tried to give his grandpa a smile but could not. He understood his parents needed to entertain important business clients from Spain because they had canceled their trip. However, he and his siblings didn't need to be left in this strange house. Aunt Pansy and Uncle Blaise had offered to watch them. Serpens' and Cam's tears ended when Uncle Charlie entered the house with a baby Horntail in a glass cage.

"Thuban, why don't you join your brothers outside? Your uncle is going to let the dragon out," Ginny said with great enthusiasm.

Tears flowed freely down the boy's face as he pleaded, "Please don't leave us here, Mummy. I want to go home."

Draco scooped the boy up. "Listen, mate. Try it for me, please. I promise you're safe here."

------------------

Thuban sat in Ron's room looking at photo albums. He giggled when he turned the page. "You all looked so funny. Your hair is in your eyes."

"Laugh all you want little man. Your father's hair was like that too," Ron said before going to his cupboard and removing a box.

Thuban turned to the Slytherin pictures in the Hogwarts' book and laughed at his father. When he reached the section containing pictures of Quidditch teams, he watched them closely. The Slytherin and Gryffindor Seekers were racing for the Snitch. Thuban instantly saw the long red hair of his mother and smiled at her, while doing so he saw the Slytherin Seeker kick her.

"That Slytherin prat kicked my mum!" He looked up at his Uncle Ron. "I bet my daddy kicked his butt for doing that."

Ron chuckled, "Take a good look at that prat, Thuban."

He looked back down at the picture to see his father flying around with the snitch in his hand and once again pushing and kicking Ginny away.

"What a great bullying git! No wonder Mummy gets so upset when we behave like that." He gave his uncle a bewildered look. "How old were they? He's not mean to her now."

"Malfoy… I mean your dad," Ron still had a hard time spitting that out, the idea that his nephews were Malfoy's sons was still hard for him to acknowledge, "was fifteen. Your mum was fourteen." Ron looked closely into the little wizard's eyes. "So, you've never seen your daddy hit or kick your mummy? Never seen bruises on her she can't explain?"

"Nope, they don't hit each other. They've never drawn wands on each other either. Uncle Greg and Aunt Lav did that once. Both Daddy and Mummy yelled at them and we didn't visit for a long, long time." He raised his brow to his uncle. "She had bruises a couple days ago and she blushed when I asked her about them."

"Really? Where were they?"

"I think she had charmed them or something. Because I didn't see them when we first started swimming but they showed up later. She had a couple little ones on the left side of her neck and she had four on each side of the back of her hips and one on each side of the front of her hips. Like someone was holding her really tight on the side of each hip."

Ron growled and shook his head to remove the images. He knew how those marks had likely gotten on his sister. He often caused the same bruising on Luna's hips during extremely hot rides. He stammered and his face turned as red as his hair, "Well, I don't think those were anything to worry about."

Thuban shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the book. "Uncle Blaise called them love marks. But I didn't know why."

Talking about his sister's sex life was one thing Ron didn't have planned for the evening even if Thuban didn't understand the secrets he was sharing. So he handed the little wizard another album. As Thuban turned the page an old newspaper-clipping fell on the floor, he scooped it up and laughed louder. "You look really funny in Egyptian clothing." He paused, "Hey, this rat looks like the one that bit me."

Ron, who had been busy packing his things, turned to the boy. "What did you say?"

Thuban showed Ron the clipping and pointed at Scabbers. "This rat looks a lot like the one that bit me. See?" the little wizard pointed to his ear.

Fear instantly ran through Ron. _Was he hearing the boy, right? Was Wormtail still alive? If he was, what was he doing around his nephew._ _Ginny is in danger!_ His fear caused him to lunge at the boy grabbing his shoulders. "Where did you see my old rat?"

His uncle's tone puzzled Thuban, scaring him.

Ron shook him slightly trying to break his state of shock. "Where did you see him?" his tone was very agitated due to his great fear for his sister's well being.

The ghoul in the attic's timing couldn't have been worse. It decided to start throwing things. Absolute terror filled Thuban's eyes. Seeing this, Ron calmed himself and released the boy. The little wizard ran to the door and then down the stairs. He rubbed the coin in his pocket screaming. "Grandfather, I need you. Help me! Help me!"

Hearing this, Molly and Arthur came to the stairway. Thuban tried to run though them but was scooped up by Arthur.

"Don't let him get me! Let me go!" Thuban screamed over and over.

Ron reached the bottom of the stairs shortly after his nephew. Chaos rang through the front room of the Burrow.

-------------------

The coin in Lucius' pocket vibrated. He quickly excused himself from his business dinner. Once outside the room he Apparated to a location close to Thuban and found himself standing outside the Weasley's home. The thought crossed his mind that his eldest grandson was merely displeased with being in the shack his mother's family called a home. However, the anguished screams of the boy started his feet toward the door.

Lucius quickly checked the building for wards and only found a simply one which he removed. He pointed his wand at the door and it flew open. Surprised by this, Arthur loosened his hold and Thuban fled to Lucius.

The blond boy jumped into his grandfather's arms. Lucius held his grandson on his hip and kept his wand pointed at the Weasleys.

"Put your wand down, Malfoy," Arthur calmly said.

Lucius lowered it although he watched them closely.

"What's going on, Ron?" Arthur asked.

Ron handed the old clipping to his father and spoke calmly although his fear was clear. "Thuban said he saw Pettigrew."

Molly gasped.

Lucius pocketed his wand, drew the boy closer to his chest and mumbled, "Wormtail's alive?"

"Ron?" Arthur questioned.

"He saw the picture of us in Egypt, pointed at Scabbers and said that he bit his ear." Ron pointed at the scab on Thuban's ear.

"I didn't take your pet. I didn't do anything wrong!" Thuban looked at Lucius. "Uncle Ron tried to hurt me, Grandfather. Take me home."

"I reacted wrong. I shouldn't have grabbed you or shook you. Thuban, he's not my pet. He is a very dangerous wizard."

"He's an animagus," Thuban sadly stated. "I should have known. That's why he squeaked when I talked about the poison potion." He cuddled into Lucius' chest. "I'm sorry, Grandfather."

The blond wizard hugged the boy and kissed his forehead. "You've done nothing wrong. Grown wizards are fooled by animagi all the time. When and where did you see this rat?"

"I saw him a number of times last week. He was always around Mummy and Daddy's chambers. Sunday, he bit my ear and I threw him out the window."

"Thank you, Thuban. I must get this news to your parents." Lucius tried to place the boy on the floor.

"I want to come with you." Thuban held on tight. "I don't like it here."

"Have they been unkind to you or your brothers?" Lucius asked.

"No"

"You must stay, Thuban. It is what your parents wish."

"But I want to go with you, Grandfather."

"I would like to take you with me. However, it is not possible at this time." Lucius kissed the little boy on both of his cheeks. "I love you, Thuban. Be a good boy and remain with your mother's family."

"If I must," Thuban replied and released his hold.

Charlie walked in from the kitchen with Cam and Serpens. The boys ran to Lucius. "What's going on, Dad?"

"Thuban has seen Scabbers nosing around Black Hall," Ron calmly stated.

"Damn," Charlie whispered.

"We all have some planning to do," Lucius said before he kissed the foreheads of Cam and Serpens giving them a whispered, "I love you." As he turned to the door, he spotted the cot where Leo lay and presented the same gifts to his youngest grandson before leaving the small house.

Molly's eyes watered as she watched the actions of the former Death Eater. _How could a man who killed and tortured so many people feel an emotion like "LOVE"? Moreover, what possessed him to show such sentiment in front of them?_

--------------------

"No, I will not remain locked up in this house. I'm a capable witch. Plus with the bodyguards you and Lucius have watching me, no one could get within three meters," Ginny folded her arms in front of her chest and snapped at her husband.

"Ginevra," Draco growled back. "I'm not asking you to remain locked up. I merely feel for the boys safety and your own, you should stay in here for the next couple of days. If Wormtail did come here, then there are other Death Eaters alive with whom he is working. I'm sure they are after you."

"Maybe it's you they are after, Draco. Maybe they've learned that you helped kill Voldemort and they want you," she fired back.

"Wormtail was at the final battle. He's known for years that Father and I caused his downfall. It's not me they are after, Love. It's you or it's the boys or it's all of you."

"He's right, Ginny," Charlie added before handing Molly a cup of tea and sitting next to her.

"Maybe he just found help!" Ginny spouted.

"If they are after Draco you're still in more danger than him." Ron walked over to his sister and placed his arm around her. "We're talking about Death Eaters, Ginny. The Prophet has been showing the wizarding world that Malfoy's deeply in love with you." Ron stiffened at his own words, "Death Eaters destroy what you love before kill…"

"Enough!" Draco shouted as he noticed both women starting to go pale.

The same thoughts ran through both Molly and Ginny's minds. At the end of the second war, details of how Death Eaters tortured and then killed the children and wives of wizards they viewed as traitors were very extensive. Many ex-Death Eaters remained in St. Mungo's having been driven insane by being forced to witness the suffering of their families.

Draco quickly slipped his arms around Ginny and kissed her forehead. "Don't let your mind take you there, Gin."

--------------------

The kitchen at number twelve Grimmauld Place was alive with noise once again. Professor McGonagall sat at the head of the table around which sat Remus, Ron, Arthur, Molly, Bill, a couple of aurors, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Narcissa, Lucius and Snape. Behind her hang a portrait of Albus Dumbledore. All talking ceased when Charlie entered the room with a Daily Prophet in his hand.

"Alecto and Amycus Carrow were spotted outside of Godric's Hollow two days ago," Charlie said. "Professor Snape, would Pettigrew work with them?"

"We believed that they and Wormtail were consumed by the fire in the woods during the final battle. Now I'm sure they have been together all along," Lucius stated.

"Then why would they come out now?" Ron asked.

"Likely Bellatrix called them," Lucius added.

"Why would they help her with her plans?" Ron questioned.

"Because they believe in the prophecies," Snape answered.

"You can't be talking about the silly statement made at Ginny's naming?" Bill inquired.

"Ah, I remember that day well. Sybill was in good form. 'She is a special witch. She will have powers greater than most. She will be fortunate enough to marry her soul mate and her many sons will be the leaders of our world.'" Dumbledore's portrait stated ending with a wink in Ginny's direction.

"You believe it then?" Charlie questioned.

"I do not believe in prophecies. Divination is an art form not a science. Many wizards have made prophecies come true because they believed them. Tom Riddle made Harry Potter his rival by his actions at the same time giving Harry the power to defeat him twice. Tom made this mistake again after he pulled this prophecy from the memory of an auror. 'Only two can stop the rise of the Dark Lord. One is born of his enemy at the end of July. The other is born as the summer begins. He will be the only child and son of one of his closest followers and the only nephew of another.' He believed this to be about Draco and Harry and set out to kill Draco. By doing so, he turned Lucius against him, which led to his final defeat." Dumbledore's portrait smiled at the group.

"So, the Dark Lord caused his own downfall. What does that have to do with the prophecy made at Ginny's naming?" Ron asked.

"Peter, Alecto and Amycus believe prophecies and the one made at your sister's naming is only one of four that they believe is about Ginny. The second that many know is, 'She will be the seventh child and only daughter. She will be the first witch born in her family for seven generations. She will marry her soul mate and their sons will have powers like no others. They will lead our world into a thousand years of light.' For years, Tom believed both prophecies were about Ginny and Harry. These prophecies were the reason many wanted Draco and Ginny to unite, some believing they were stopping the prophecies.

Although a few knew of two other prophecies and they believed they were fulfilling them. Many years ago before the defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald, Cassandra Trelawney made these prophecies: 'For seven generations, each generation of his house will have only one child, a son. His blood is the purest. His family is of nobles. He will stop a war and take no credit. He will marry below him in the eyes of many. Her family is poor but her blood as pure as his. She is the seventh child and only witch born to her family in seven generations. Their second son will be the heir of his paternal grandmother's house, he will have powers that no other wizard can equal.'

'Two rivaling families will be joined by a forced marriage. The sons of this union will rule our world.'" The portrait paused.

"Bellatrix believes those to be about Ginevra and Draco," Narcissa stated flatly. "That is why she wants Cygnus."

"She'll never get my Cam!" Ginny vowed. "He has seen her for who she really is."

"We will not lose Cygnus to anyone," Narcissa added.

"If Bellatrix and the others knew of those prophecies earlier why did they wait until now to act?" Hermione asked.

"They believed that Ginevra had little to do with raising the children and influencing their views. To put it simply, they thought the boys would deem purity of blood about all else. However, the Daily Prophet is now showing a different story. I presume they want to eliminate Ginevra from the children's lives so she does not make them…" Lucius paused searching for the right words.

"Their afraid they will become Muggle loving Malfoys," Charlie spat.

"For lack of better words, yes." Lucius nodded.

"You would like that wouldn't you? Getting us out of the way, so you could influence them again," Arthur hissed.

"I want for nothing more than my son and grandsons to be happy. Without Ginevra, they will have no happiness. I will give my life to keep her safe," Lucius replied.

"We can protect our own, thank you very much," Bill hissed.

Lucius smirked, "Well, that's a rub isn't it. Because your own are my own also."

"Thank Merlin, we agree," McGonagall interjected. "We need to keep Ginny and the boys safe until those three Death Eaters are caught. You need to change any plans you had for the week, Draco and Ginny. Pettigrew likely heard them." She turned to Lucius. "I believe you should let Bellatrix know that your son his learned about Pettigrew, Lucius. I'm sure she already knows of him and maybe helping them."

"Should we try to set a trap for Bellatrix?" Hermione asked.

"She is too wise a witch. It's best to watch her closely," McGonagall said.

"Professor McGonagall," Draco started. "I have a feeling that whoever killed Harry is behind all of this."

"I have the same feeling myself, Draco," Dumbledore's portrait replied. "I fear this is all done in hopes of creating another Dark Lord."

"My sons will never become Dark wizards," Draco intensely replied.

--------------------

"They started building my tree house today," Cam excitedly told his parents as they tucked him into bed. "It's going to be great but nothing I get will top Serpens' dragon," he added sadly.

"Maybe not, Cam, but one large toy dragon is enough for any house," Ginny stated.

"I know Mummy. I wouldn't want a dragon anyway. A puppy would be nice, or an Aethonon, or a Grindylow for the castle moat."

"No, to all of those, son," Draco firmly told the boy.

"What about a Griffin, Mummy?"

"What about a nice Pygmy Puff?" Ginny replied.

Cam turned up his nose. "That's a baby's pet!"

"I had one when I was fourteen."

"They're baby and girl pet. No respectable wizard would have one. Serpens' still little so it's alright for him."

Draco turned again in order to hide a laugh. Once he had control, he turned to face his son. "Showing us you can take care of a creature who needs less attention may decrease your wait for a puppy."

"What about a lizard, snake or spider?"

"What is it with wizards and creepy slimy things?" Ginny sighed

"What is it with witches and cute cuddly things like cats and kneazles?" Cam replied with a touch of distain in his voice.

Draco placed a kiss on the boy's forehead and whispered. "Taking that tone with your mother is more likely to get you a sore bottom than the pet of your choice."

Cam's eyes widened but he quickly changed his expression to one of sorrow. "I'm sorry, Mummy. I love you." When she leaned over to kiss him, he hugged her then kissed both of her cheeks.

"I love you too, baby. Sleep tight."

"Love you, mate. See you in the morning."

Draco placed his arm around Ginny's hip and guided her through the boy's chambers to the hallway. She giggled while Draco rolled his eyes at the sight in front of them. Ami, Serpens' toy dragon, was patrolling the hallway.

"Just what I need, to hear that thing walking the halls all night," Draco sighed.

She playfully patted his shoulder. "It's cute." She looked at the dragon, "Ami, lie down."

The dragon instantly went to the front of Serpens' door and lay down. Ginny giggled and cuddled into Draco's chest.

He raised his brow at her. "Your mood has changed greatly since this morning. You'd think a witch who hours ago learned that at least four Death Eaters were out to kill her would be a little less chipper."

"Hours ago I believed Death Eaters were out for revenge and were after our children."

"Good point."

"Also we have plans now and more help. Worrying about keeping myself safe, I've been through before. It's scary but familiar," Ginny sighed.

"You're one up on me then, Love." He pulled her closer. "Last time I had to keep my mother safe. This time it's my wife I have to protect. The magnitude of the difference is staggering."

He turned her to face him, "I will not lose you!" he stated before gently kissing her.

--------------------

Lucius strolled into Bellatrix's parlor. "I have a few things to tell, you. First, inform Wormtail if he even scratches another one of my grandsons I will kill him.

"Wormtail? Lucius, what are you talking about?"

"He bit Thuban's ear. He's been in Black Hall as a rat. Thuban pointed a picture of him out to the Weasleys."

"I know nothing of it, Lucius," she stated.

"Do you also know nothing of the Carrows?"

"Only what I read in the paper."

"Well, if you do come across any of them, inform them of two things," he gave her a pointed look, "I will kill anyone who dares to harm my grandsons or son." He then smirked at her, "However, I would like to help in the displacement of my daughter-in-law."

--------------------

The ballroom of Black Hall was decorated in a Quidditch theme. It was a big boy's party for sure. Draco had felt a little outdone at Serpens' party because of Lucius' gift and Charlie's bringing a couple of real dragons and some of his dragon-trainer friends. He wasn't going to have it happen again. Cam's top four favorite professional Quidditch players were at this party, guests who would impress many of the adult wizards.

Although nothing strange had happened since the Carrows and Wormtail were spotted, the family was still on alert. All of the waiters at the party were Aurors or private guards. There was also a number of guards posing as guests.

Draco stood holding Leo at the back of the room talking to Blaise and Pansy. Serpens was standing on a chair next to his father. He was trying to switch Draco's attention to him from the little red-haired demon he perceived his baby brother to be. Thuban, Greggie, Victor, Gabe and Sirius watched the group from the patio.

Thuban rolled up his left shelve showing the group a black and blue spot with teeth marks around it, "Serpens bit me there." He pulled up his right pant leg and showed another, "And there too, two days ago. So, I'm going to get him back today!"

Greggie shook his head. "Don't do it, Thuban."

"I agree. Your dad's already spanked him that's good enough," Gabe added.

"That's the problem. Daddy doesn't spank Serpens. When I told Daddy that he bit my arm, Daddy asked what I did to him first. Then that night, Serpens bit me in front of Daddy and he only sat Serpens on his lap and told him to behave."

"Oh!" the four little wizards stated.

"Here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to put Serpens' blanket in the cradle. Daddy won't look at it closely when he lays Leo down and then Leo'll use it. Then I'll tell Serpens that Leo Accio'd his blanket. He'll go take it away, setting off the wards," Thuban giggled into his hands. "Daddy will spank him for sure then."

"Will the wards go off when you put the blanket in?" Sirius asked.

"Nope, they only work when the baby is in it."

The sneaking little blond walked over to the cradle to set his plan in motion. However, from across the room Lucius watched his eldest grandson. When the blanket was placed, the older wizard walked closer. He could tell by the boy's mannerisms he was up to something and it wasn't long before he watched it play out. Draco placed Leo in the cradle and covered him with the blanket, then Thuban whispered something to Serpens who ran to the cradle.

The three year old wildly pulled the blanket from around and under the baby causing Leo to roll into the side of the cradle crashing his little nose into the bars. Leo's screams drowned out the light sounds of the wards. Lucius rushed to aide. Draco turned to see Serpens holding the blanket and the cradle swinging violently. He cast a spell stopping the swinging. At the sound of Leo's cries, Thuban and his group took to hiding behind a table. Thuban hadn't thought his little brother would be so forceful in removing the blanket. He wanted to make sure Leo was fine but couldn't risk exposing himself.

"Serpens William Malfoy, what has gotten into you?" Draco hissed in a very dangerous tone as he checked the baby for injuries and comforted him.

"Was Leo harmed, Draco?" Lucius asked.

"More frightened then actually harmed, Father." He handed the infant to his father and took Serpens' hand. "Serpens and I need to have a discussion in my study. Please inform Ginevra for me."

"Leo started it!" Serpens shouted.

"Don't be ridiculous," Draco hissed.

"He had my blanket!" Serpens shouted holding up the item.

Draco eyed it. "How'd that get in…"

"You have more than one culprit in this crime, Son. I believe…" Lucius pointed to where Thuban was hiding catching the boy's eye. "Thuban set this up."

The little wizard was not foolish enough to wait to be called or to deny his actions. He was caught and would share a trip to his father's study with his brother. As he walked over to the men, he saw something that would save him. Bellatrix was talking to his mummy and brother and she wasn't looking too happy.

"Daddy, Aunt Bella's here and she's…" The rest of Thuban's words weren't needed. Seeing Bellatrix set Draco in motion.

Lucius still holding Leo, turned to his grandsons. "You two are indeed lucky. If you were still living under my roof, my cane would be gracing your bottoms now."

"You'd spank me for making him cry?" Serpens pointed at Leo. "He's more Weasley than Malfoy. He only has Daddy's eyes. I'm more important than him."

"Sit!" Lucius growled at the three year old. "Leo is a Malfoy! Anyone who dares harm a Malfoy will answer to me, even if they are family."

"But Daddy promised Mummy he…. Not… you…" Serpens tried to say.

"I will be discussing your statement and your actions with your father. He will punish you to my satisfaction. Now, both of you sit until your father returns."

Across the room, Cam backed into Ginny as Bellatrix moved forward.

"Come now, Cygnus. I merely want a hug. I have not seen you in so long."

"He's simply overtired, Bellatrix. He was too excited to sleep last night and he's a little out of sorts," Ginny replied with a smile although she refused to force the boy to hug his great aunt.

The dark haired witch knelt in front of him. "Did you receive the wizard's chess pieces I gave you for your birthday?"

Cam only nodded.

"They were your great grandfather's. I thought it was time you had them."

"I'm glad you could make it, Aunt Bella." Draco said as he stepped need to Ginny. He kissed his aunt's cheek.

"Oh Draco dear, it's wonderful to see you. Cygnus has yet to greet me properly."

With his father so close, Cam felt safe enough to give the old witch a very quick hug.

"Well, at least that's a start, Cygnus," she half hissed before sweetening her tone. "I'd love to hear what else you've received for your birthday."

"Grandfather and Grandmother had a big tree house built for me by the guest house. They loaded it was tons of different toys too. Daddy took me to a Falcon's game all by myself and we got to go into the locker room. I got lots of great new toys but the best was a Quidditch set from Uncle George and Fred."

"How exciting," Bella replied. "Would you play a game of chess with me or show me your tree house?"

"I'd rather play with my _friends_. Daddy can show you the tree house." Cam turned to Ginny. "May I _please_ go play with my _friends_, Mummy?"

Ginny did her best to hide her smirk. Two months ago, Cam would have run to Bella. He had considered her one of his best friends and playmates. The boy was finally seeing her for what she was. However, he was being rude. She smiled at the dark haired witch.

"I'm sorry, Bella. As I said before he is overly tired." She returned her attention to the boy. "You're being rude to your aunt, Cam."

"I'm sorry, Aunt Bella. Maybe we can go to the tree house or play chess later. I have other commitments," the little wizard stated then quickly hugged the older witch before running off.

"He's outgrowing all of us. May I get you a drink?" Draco said trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"No thank you, Draco," Bella said coldly. "It's on my way to Narcissa."

She went off in a huff. About eight steps away she turned to a small voice.

"I'll play chess with you," John Lupin said.

"Why Cepheus, it's so lovely to see you. I'd enjoy a game of chess."

--------------------

Bellatrix stomped across the room. "That red-haired fool has turned Cygnus against me with her lies. The time to act is now."

"But how? They are guarded so closely," Alecto asked.

"Mary Goyle. They trust her."

"And for good reason, Bella. She will never help us," Amycus replied.

Bellatrix showed the group three bottles with hair in them. "She already has without even knowing. You have Polyjuice at the ready?"

"As you requested," they replied.

--------------------

Mary Goyle's head floated in the fireplace of Ginny's private parlor. "I really could use your help in planning Gary's birthday party. Lavender and Greg…well, they are hopeless. They were fighting over everything merely to upset each other. It's been ages since I've planned a child's party. You may bring the children over if you like. Gary and Greggie are here."

Ginny thought for a moment. It had been a month since Thuban thought he spotted Scabbers and the aurors had spotted the Carrows. No one had seen or heard a thing about them since. Surely, the Goyle estate was a safe place to go. She would floo Draco and let him know and just to be safe she would bring Preston, her bodyguard.

"I'd be glad to help, Mary. I'll be over in twenty minutes."

"Wonderful dear, I'll be waiting in the garden," the older witch replied before her head disappeared.

Draco wasn't in his office, so she sent him an owl. She thought briefly about bringing the boys but dismissed the idea. Thuban and Greggie had been fighting lately, Cam's behavior this morning didn't warrant a fun trip and, in addition, if the children went, she would have to bring two more bodyguards.

She walked into the playroom with Preston right behind her. "Mum, Preston and I are going to the Goyle estate for a couple of hours."

"I want to go too, Mummy," Serpens said as he and his brothers ran over to Ginny.

"Not this time, sweetheart."

Thuban pulled a coin out of his pocket. "Here, Mummy. Rub it if you need help."

"Thank you." She replied before kissing each of her sons goodbye.

She walked back to Preston and took his arm. Since the sighting of the Death Eaters, Draco had insisted that Ginny always use side along Apparition or a portkey. The two were quickly in the gardens at the Goyle estate where Mary poured each a cup of tea.

---------------------

"Uncle Draco, do you know where Cam's uncles got that neat Quidditch set?" Gary asked from across the table.

Draco was enjoying lunch at a lovely café with Greg and his sons. "No I don't and if I did I wouldn't tell you. Don't look for it, Greg. Despite the bludgers and bats being made of foam they still do quite a bit of damage. Cam and Serpens decided to hit the bludgers around the china cupboard the other day. A number of items were well behind any Reparo charm."

Without thinking little Greggie spoke, "How dumb! Thuban and I went to the ballroom."

"Well that explains the crack in one of the glass domes," Draco replied eyeing the little wizard.

Gary shook his head. "Ami did that, Uncle Draco. Serpens had him flying around the room."

Greg smirked at his friend. "Mother told me that only children were easier to raise."

"If my three eldest don't start behaving, I may end up with only one," Draco replied with a stoney expression. It wasn't long through before the shocked looks on his godsons' faces caused him to break into laughter.

"I was only joking, mates. No one's ever died from a sore bottom."

Greggie rubbed his bottom briefly then mumbled. "I think it's possible."

"If you behave you'll never find out." Greg stated flatly to the boy.

"Yes, Sir."

Draco patted the little wizard's back and when the boy looked up, he smiled and winked at him. "Hey, mate, Thuban told me you've signed up for the cross-pitch league."

The boy smiled back. "Mummy's going to take me every day. And Grandpa Brown said he'll take me to lunch after each match too."

Ginny's eagle owl flew onto Draco's shoulder stopping the conversion. He removed the note and immediately paled. He dropped the note on the table and Disapparated.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Gary asked.

Gregg picked up the note.

_Draco,_

_I'm going to the Goyle estate to help Mary plan Gary's party. I'm taking Preston with me. She invited the boys seeing that she's watching Greggie and Gary, but I'm leaving them at home with my mum. I'll floo or owl you when I return home._

_Love,_

_Gin._

Gregg grabbed his sons placing one on each hip. "Hang on tight boys. I need to get you to Aunt Pansy."

"Cool, you've never Apparated with both of us," Greggie gleefully replied.

--------------------

The coin in Lucius' pocket started to heat up. Instead of looking at it, he decided to floo Black Hall. Bursting in on the Weasleys once was enough; he would make sure there was a problem today.

"Black Hall," he said as he threw floo powder into the fireplace. His head appeared in the fireplace of Draco's family parlor. "Simpy!" The house elf turned to the fireplace and bowed. "I need to speak to Master Thuban, now!"

The house elf wasted no time and returned shortly with Thuban followed by Molly.

"Simpy said you wanted to speak with me, Grandfather."

Lucius looked closely at the boy. He appeared to be happy. However, he needed to make sure and with Molly so close the boy might not be able to speak freely. "I wanted to inform you that Delta jumped out of the paddock this morning." The older blond wizard hoped Thuban remembered their code. He had used it with both Narcissa and Draco during the war. If Thuban responded, "Is she hurt?" it would mean that there was a problem.

The little wizard appeared perplexed for a few moments before smiling. "Oh, she's fine, correct. Is that why you flooed?"

"I merely had a free moment and wished to speak with you. Have you been behaving yourself?"

"Yes. Serpens and Cam have been bad but not me. Did you get my birthday list?"

"Of course, although you do understand pets have to be cleared with your parents."

Thuban kicked the floor and sighed, "Rats." He looked up at Lucius with a pouted. "Well, I need new Quidditch pads then."

"Very well. Thuban, the coin I gave you. Do you keep it on you at all times?"

"Most of the time, I give it to Mummy when she goes out. Grandfather, Uncle Charlie's here and we were teaching Ami lots of new tricks. I don't want to be rude but may we talk later?"

Lucius was thankful for the boy's distraction as he was wondering how to put an end to their conversion without worrying the little boy. "We'll speak later, Thuban." As the boy ran away, Lucius cleared his throat. "I needed a moment of your time, Mrs. Weasley."

As Molly approached the fireplace, Lucius removed the coin from his pocket and made note of the location written on it before throwing it into the parlor of Black Hall. "I fear Ginevra is in danger. You should be able to locate her at the address on the coin." Before Molly could reply, the blond wizard was gone.

--------------------

Ginny opened her eyes. The room she was in was dark and damp. It had to be a dungeon, but where? The last thing she remembered was tea with Mary Goyle. She felt for her wand but only found the coin Thuban had given her. She assumed it was how the boy had contacted Lucius weeks ago. However, did she want to contact him? He surely wouldn't help her.

"Where are the boys?" She heard a voice ask from outside the door.

"She didn't bring them," answered the whining voice of Peter Pettigrew.

"Then torture her until she gives you the incantations to remove the wards around Black Hall," the voice growled again.

Ginny was almost sure that voice belonged to Bellatrix attempting to sound like Mary Goyle. Her thoughts went to her children. She hoped she wouldn't speak but couldn't be sure. Lucius might want her dead, but he would never allow the boys to be harmed. With little hope that he would save her, she rubbed the coin knowing he would save his grandsons. Twenty feet above her, Draco and Blaise searched the Goyle estate.

"We'll find her, mate. She'll be fine," Blaise said trying to calm his friend.

"She better be. Damned Death Eaters and their secret tunnels and dungeons," Draco cursed.

Crabbe and Goyle ran up to the two wizards.

"How's your mum, Greg?" Blaise asked.

"She'll be fine. There it is." Greg pointed to a knob on a black tree. When he pressed it, a door opened on it. The four wizards with their wands out went inside.

---------------------

Lucius Apparated into the secret dungeons. This place still smelled like death to him and the screams of his old victims haunted him. He had hoped never to enter this place again. As he rounded a corner, he heard the witless voices of Wormtail and the Carrows and then Ginny's blood curdling screams.

He placed his hand on the knob and opened the door. The occupants of the room stared at him before the three Death Eaters pointed their wands at him.

"Here, here. Is that anyway to greet an old friend?" Lucius shook his head. "Torturing my lovely daughter-in-law without me, how could you?" He smirked at the group and they lowered their wands.

Ginny's robes were gone; she remained in jeans and a t-shirt and was held to the wall with chains. Her clothing showed the curves of her body well. Lucius looked at her lustfully and turned to his friends.

"She looks like a tasty little tart. I see now why my son keeps her around. Maybe I'll have a taste of her myself." He approached Ginny with a sinful smirk and to her shock ground his pelvis into hers.

"Bastard!" she screamed before spitting into his face.

"Well spotted," he replied as she felt something entering her pants. Her horror changed to hope as she felt the item he was placing go to the front of her leg. It was her old school wand. At the same time, she noticed his sexually seductive motions against her were not arousing him. She gasped. He was going to help her.

She worked her legs and lightly kicked him away, although she acted as if it was a powerful one. "Slimy Prick!"

Lucius played again and rubbed his groin. "You'll pay for that!" he yelled then mouthed _scream_. He raised his wand and cast a spell which caused her no pain but she screamed as he'd instructed her to do. He brushed up against her again. "Be good this time!" he stated loudly before whispering so only Ginny could hear. "Have you strength to Disapparate?"

"Yes"

"The chain will release you when you tug both hands at the same time now. I will distract them in a few moments. You will free yourself and Apparate to Black Hall."

"You'll need my…"

"Damn it, witch. Do as you are told. You will be no help to me in your state. Besides I have help coming very soon."

Ginny acted as if she kicked him again. This time Lucius walked back to the group. "Wormtail, ready the bed need door. I want some private time with my daughter-in-law."

Wormtail left the room but Alecto lifted her wand. "I can't let you take her anywhere alone until we have Cygnus. You have promised him to Bellatrix."

Amycus yelled, "Traitor" raising his wand at Lucius when he heard the Disapparation pop and stared at the place where Ginny once stood. As their curses left their wands, the door opened knocking the Carrows aside causing their spells only to graze Lucius.

"Thank you, Draco," Lucius said. "You saved this old wizard's life."

"Merely repaying a debt, Father," he replied as his friends unarmed and bound the Carrows. Draco looked around the room panicked. "Where's Gin?"

"At Black Hall, if she did as she was told."

Draco Disapparated.

A wand blast and a loud squeal from the hall drew Lucius' attention to the door. Ron walked in with a cage in his hand and his five brothers and father behind him.

"Where's Ginny?" Arthur asked.

"Home." Blaise stated.

"More Aurors will be here soon to take those two. And of course we'll have questions for everyone here," Ron said as the caged rat continued to squeal. "Well, you shut it already. I know who you are." Ron turned to the group. "Mental this one is really, trying to get by me, of all people, as a rat."


	30. Chapter 30

The Truth – Scrabbers Squeals and More.

--------------------

Ginny fell into the chair in the foyer of Black Hall after Apparating home. The voices of her children and her mother floated down the hallway. "I'll bet that is your Grandmother Malfoy now," Molly said.

The young witch tried to collect herself not wanting her children to see her in her present state but before she could Narcissa appeared.

"Oh goodness! Ginevra, what has happened?" the blonde witch gasped. Great concern lined her face.

"Mummy!" Cam cried at the sight in front of him. His mother's clothes were dirty and torn. Her face was pale and lined where her tears of pain had ran. Molly grabbed him and held his two brothers behind her. Narcissa had started to make her way to her daughter in-law when Draco appeared.

"Draco," Ginny whispered and when he was close enough she fell into his arms. He lifted her and started up the stairs.

"Mother, please floo the healer," he softly stated.

"What's wrong with Mummy?" Thuban managed to choke out without letting the tears in his eyes fall onto his face.

"She had a small accident. Go back into the playroom. She'll be fine," Draco firmly yet lovingly stated. His tone clearly informing them to do as they were told. "Tipsy – Nan!" he called and the elves appeared. "Take the boys to the playroom and remain there with them." The elves and the boys left right before Ron appeared.

Fear filled the features of the red haired wizard. Once he saw his sister, he ran after her. "How is she**?" **he anxiously asked.

"Ron calm down, the boys will hear you," Molly replied walking after them.

Arthur appeared in the foyer at the same time that there was a knock at the front door. An elf opened it revealing Lucius Malfoy and a healer. Draco waved his hand removing the wards allowing the healer and his father entry. Narcissa came from the parlor with another healer and the collection of people made their way to the master bedchamber.

"Mr. Malfoy has informed me of the curses he believes were used," Healer Worcester informed his partner Healer Bailey. The two men had a quiet conversation as the group walked to Black Hall's master bedchamber.

Draco had tenderly laid Ginny down on their bed and was now caressing her arms. Tears filled his eyes and he was shaking. She looked as if she'd been beaten. The fingers of her right hand were strangling a strange wand, which upon closer inspection he realized was her old school wand. Draco remembered Lucius advising them years ago to keep the wand, telling them, "It may come in handy one day."

Ginny opened her eyes staring at her husband, "Are the boys safe?"

"Yes, love," he kissed her forehead.

Healer Worcester came forward, "Mrs. Malfoy, can you tell me what happened?"

"Lucius gave me a wand," she stammered breathlessly. "Bellatrix planned it." She closed her eyes and passed out.

"Ginny!" Draco cried out before he could stop himself, the anguish in his heart leaking into that one word. He had never before felt such grief or this helpless. He had thought those days at Hogwarts during which he had struggled to fix the cabinet would be the worst of his life, but this was much worse.

Narcissa took her son into her arms, "Draco, the healers need to examine Ginevra. We must go to the sitting room."

"I can't loss her, Mother. She is my strength," his misery softly rolled off his tongue with each word.

"She'll be fine, Draco," Narcissa walked her son into the sitting area.

Once in there, Draco looked at Lucius and his grief turned to anger. Ron turned to his own father at the same time.

"I'm going after Bellatrix," both men hissed.

Lucius grabbed his son's arm and Arthur did the same to Ron. "Let the Aurors deal with it!"

"Father! Let me go. I must protect my wife," Draco spat.

"You are needed here. Bellatrix is already gone. She is a very clever witch. Surely, she had an escape plan in case of failure. Think Draco. You know your aunt, what is she hoping that you will do?" Lucius softly spoke to his son.

"She wants me to come after her, leaving Ginny unattended."

"Yes. Let the Aurors chase her." Lucius looked at Ron and Arthur. "We need to work out a plan. It would be suicide to run after her. Ginevra will be safer if her family stays close and watches over her."

"I'll stay for now," Draco glared at his father. "What curses did they use on her? How long did they have her?" He shook with concern.

"Calm yourself, son. They did nothing the healers cannot counter," Lucius softly replied before placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

Draco pulled away. "I demand you tell me what those bastards did to my wife!" his voice filled with rage.

"Ginevra is a very strong witch. They tried the Imperius Curse, I believe. However, she fought it off. She endured at least four Cruciatus Curses," Lucius sat his son on the settee, "now calm yourself. You will not be helpful to Ginevra like this."

Draco put his head in his hands. "I failed her. I couldn't keep her safe," he murmured between his sobs, "I should have killed Aunt Bellatrix when I found out about the cursed dragon charm."

"You would be in Azkaban if you had, Draco," Narcissa replied.

He looked up, his face stained with tears, his eyes puffy and red, "Maybe so, Mother. Although my wife would never have been cursed and my family would be safe."

Arthur stepped forward, "You don't know that, Draco. We have no idea if the Carrows and Wormtail were working for Bellatrix. Even if they were, they might have come after Ginny without her help."

The healers walked into the room. "Mr. Malfoy," Healer Worcester said to Draco, "we'd like to speak with you about your wife's condition."

Draco looked at his parents and the Weasleys, "Everyone here is family and is anxious to hear now."

"Very well. Your wife's body is healthy. She needs rest. The Cruciatus and Imperius curses have the short-term effect of draining energy but have no long-term physical effects. It's her emotional and mental well being that we need to keep an eye on for the next couple of days. I believe she will be fine in that regard also. She's lucky she was rescued so soon. Overexposure to the Cruciatus curse causes insanity."

Healer Bailey walked forward and handed Draco two bottles, "Here are some sleeping drafts. She refused to take them because she's nursing. If she does decide to use them, she can't nurse for forty-eight hours. She must remain in bed and rest for the remainder of the day. I will be back tomorrow to check on her."

Draco thanked the healers and had Lucius walk them out. He asked his mother to take the Weasleys to the family parlor for tea and once everyone was gone, he quietly walked into the bedchamber.

Ginny moaned and he hurried to her side. He knelt in front of her gazing with love and concern into her eyes.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" he asked, his heart filled with emotion.

"Lonely. Cold," she muttered. "Hold me until I fall asleep."

He crawled into the bed behind her, pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, "I love you, Gin. You're going to be fine. I'll make sure of that."

--------------------

Draco removed the tray from the bed placing it on the table and then he tucked the covers around his wife. "Get some sleep, love."

"I don't see what all the fuss is about. I'm fine. It will take more than a couple Cruciatus curses…"

"Ginevra! You collapsed after Apparating home. The healers ordered you to rest," Draco explained.

"I can't rest. I have too many questions that need answers. Is Lucius still here?"

"Of course."

"I want to speak with him, Draco. I promise to rest once I have."

"Are you sure, Ginny?"

"Yes. Draco, he saved my life."

He kissed her and walked out of the room returning a few minutes later with his father.

"Draco, please leave," Ginny said.

He frowned. "Are you sure, Love?"

"I'm sure."

He started out of the room. "I'll be in the sitting room," he said before closing the door.

"Please sit, Lucius. I'm hoping after today's events we can clear the air between us and you once again will be a welcome guest in our home."

The older wizard sat in the chair closest to her. "I would like that."

"I won't pretend that I understand you. I don't think even Narcissa does. However, I would like some answers. Why did you allow Draco to marry me?"

He laughed, "Ginevra, after all these years you should know I have little control over my son in such matters. We argued when he told me of his plans. However the more I objected the more determined he became. I could only find one fault with you, Ginevra and that was your last name."

"That should have been enough," Ginny replied.

"Yes! Although when I analyzed what I hated about Weasleys, Draco's choice seemed perfect." Lucius leaned back in his chair. "Let me recall my list, shall we? Weasleys have more children than they can afford. Draco could afford to have an unlimited amount of children. Besides, Narcissa had always wanted a house filled with the laughter of children." He paused. "Weasleys are dim-witted and magically untalented. This was not true about you. You are very bright and as for your magical abilities, the Dark Lord was troubled by your strength." He paused again. "Weasleys are blood traitors. Well, with the marriage law, Draco could control the raising of his children not you. Lastly, Weasleys have red hair. A potion could stop that."

Ginny exhaled in anger and rolled her eyes. "So why did you save me today? I mean the reasons you allowed Draco to marry me were gone. I emptied the Manor of children. I have a say in the boys' upbringing. Draco stopped using the potion. If I were dead he would surely return with the boys."

"Yes, yes, my dear I'm sure in time Draco would have returned to the Manor. However, he would have been a mess." Lucius took Ginny's hand. "Many things have changed over the years. I've become fond of red hair. Leo is a handsome lad. You do make beautiful children, Ginevra." He smirked at the young witch. "I do not see you as a blood traitor any longer. I disagree with some of your views but they will only broaden my grandsons knowledge and enable them to make their own choices in time." He paused. "As for emptying the Manor of children, well I had hoped in time you would forgive me and allow them to visit. I rather like the idea of spoiling the children rotten at the Manor then sending them back to Black Hall when they are tired and cranky."

She couldn't help but giggle. "You would enjoy that."

He smirked at her again. "Ginevra, everything I do is to ensure the happiness of my family. My son loves you and he would be heartbroken without you. My grandsons love you and would miss you dearly. You are an excellent mother. My wife adores you and would weep for days. In addition, well, you have grown on me, too. Without you, there would be no cheerfulness."

"I want to believe you, Lucius, but you've tried to kill me before, with the diary," she started to weep.

"I never tried to kill you, Ginevra. My plan with the diary was simple. You were to release the basilisk. It would kill a few Muggle borns. Dumbledore would learn it was you and shame would befall your family. I used you as a pawn in my revenge against your father. I am sorry for that." He looked into her eyes. "If I had known the diary was a Horcrux and could be used to bring the Dark Lord back to life, I would have never given it to you. I knew many Death Eaters that would have gladly let the diary take their lives so the Dark Lord could rise again."

He saw the fear in her eyes and took her hand. "I have changed, Ginevra. After the Dark Lord turned on my family, I was forced to re-examine my beliefs and values. Purity of blood is still important to me, but I no longer wish harm to those who are not my equal. As for your father, brothers and mother, I no longer wish them shame."

"Your actions once almost killed me. They also almost got me raped."

"Ginevra, I never ordered that man…"

"If you hadn't ordered him to try and seduce me, it wouldn't have happened," she flatly stated and he nodded. "You saved me from him, so I believe we are even on that." She paused. "By saving me today, I think that evens your debt to me for the Chamber of Secrets." She looked into his eyes. "You could have easily let me die today. However, you risked your life for mine. I have to believe you will not harm my children or me. I will never totally trust you. Never the less, because of your actions today, I can no longer deny my children your love and your presence in their lives. Are you busy this evening?"

"No."

She turned to the door, "Draco."

"Yes, Gin?" Draco asked as he walked through the door.

"I would like to rest, in quiet, that is. What do you say to having your parents watch the boys at the Manor this evening?"

Lucius smiled brightly. Draco beamed at his father and smirked. "They may be busy, Gin."

--------------------

"I know who killed Potter! I know who killed Potter!" Wormtail screeched as the Aurors walked him to his cell in Azkaban. "I will take Veritaserum and tell you everything." He reached out and grabbed Ron's robes. "Listen, boy. Kind boy. I was your pet. Your sister is my family, too. She won't be safe until they are all caught. There are others who will still try to kill her, I will give you names if you spare my life."

"Let me go," Ron commanded.

"Listen boy! The killers and plotters are high up in the ministry. They will have me murdered before I can talk," Wormtail pleaded.

Lupin stepped forward. "He may be correct, Ron. We know someone in the ministry had to have told Harry where to find Voldemort."

"You want to set him free?" Ron hissed.

"Of course not, but we can hold him somewhere else. Let's take him to Hogwarts. Snape has the Veritaserum and McGonagall will know what to do with the information he provides," Lupin stated.

--------------------

Thuban quickly entered Ginny's bedroom and when he caught her eye she smiled at him. "I thought you would be at the Manor already."

He beamed at her. "It's true then, Grandfather is allowed in our house again and we can go to the Manor?"

"Yes."

He walked over to her and took her hand. "You're going to be fine, aren't you, Mummy?"

"The healer said I only needed rest. I'll be up and around tomorrow morning if not sooner."

"I heard that Uncle Ron caught his old rat. Will things get back to normal now?"

"I believe so, Thuban. Don't you worry yourself. Now run off and have fun at the Manor."

The little blond boy hugged her. "I love you, Mummy."

Draco walked in the room with Cam and Serpens. The boys crawled onto the bed next to their mother. Cam cuddled into her chest and Serpens sat next to him.

"I never want to see Bellatrix Lestrange again. I wish I had a wand. Nobody hexes my mummy and lives to tell the tale for long," Cam growled.

"Cammy, you need to let go of your anger. I'm alright. It is the Aurors job to take care of the criminals." Ginny kissed the boy's cheek. She had thought he was one hundred percent Black but right now he sounded like Lucius.

"Kiss your mother good-bye, boys. Tipsy has your things packed and your grandparents are waiting."

They hugged and kissed her then Draco shooed them out of the room. "Sorry, Ginny. Cam overheard Ron talking." He exhaled. "He ordered the house elves to remove every present she ever brought him from his room. He was going to throw the chess set into the fireplace until I reminded him it was his Great Grandfather's, not hers."

"It's not normal. He shouldn't be so angry, Draco."

"She betrayed him, Ginny. She promised him she wouldn't do anything to harm you."

"Maybe he should stay at home and we can talk to him?"

"You need to rest. He'll be fine with Mother. She is feeling the same way about Bellatrix right now."

"I'll trust you."

"Thank you. I've decided to keep Leo with us. The older boys want to go riding." He smirked at her. "By the way, Father has offered to watch the children Friday night until Saturday afternoon so we may have sometime alone."

Ginny giggled, "Well it didn't take him long to offer now did it?"

--------------------

Wormtail sat in McGonagall's office at Hogwarts, along with two Aurors, Snape, Lupin, Ron and Arthur. Snape handed Peter the potion and he slowly drank it.

"Whokilled Harry Potter and why?" McGonagall asked.

"Before Lucius called the meeting in 1999, Cornelius Fudge and his wife, Rufus Scrimgeour, William Rosier, Tiberius Ogden, Griselda Marchbanks, Sara Yaxley, Owen Carrows and Bellatrix wanted the marriage law. They had met a number of times to discuss it. They all wanted the law for the same reason, the prophecies about the Weasley girl. Although some believed if Draco married her, the prophecy would be fulfilled while others believed it would be stopped.

"The prophecy that she would marry her soul mate and her powerful sons would lead our world was well known. However, Bellatrix knew of others. She believed Potter needed to die. She could not risk him leaving his Mudblood wife and returning to the Weasley girl. Divorce is allowed in our world if one party is a Mudblood. Owen Carrows helped Bellatrix. He made sure Harry Potter went to the forest the night of the final battle."

"Who impersonated Remus that night?"

"Bellatrix. She recast the slashing spell after Potter healed himself. She enjoyed watching him bleed to death."

"How did you, Alecto and Amycus escape?"

"I had overheard Bellatrix's plans. I knew when they were coming, so we killed three little known Death Eaters and burned their bodies, leaving clues so everyone believed it was us. Then we hid."

"Why did you return?"

"Alecto saw the Daily Prophet. It was clear Draco was not controlling the Weasley girl. She was surely raising her sons to be Muggle loving fools like her. Alecto and Amycus wanted her dead, so we contacted Bellatrix. She developed a number of plans but Draco was having her watched too closely.

"When Cygnus rejected Bellatrix at his birthday party, she decided we could wait no longer. We went to Mary Goyle's house two days later. Bellatrix placed sleeping potion in her tea. Once she fell asleep, we locked her in a room. Alecto, Amycus and myself used Polyjuice to impersonate Mary and the Goyle children. We had hoped the Weasley girl would bring the boys, but she brought her bodyguard instead.

It was easy to give them both sleeping potion. We confined the bodyguard in a dungeon cell while the Weasley girl was tortured in hopes of learning the spell to remove the wards around Black Hall so we could get Cygnus. She would do nothing but scream. We were discussing what else to try when Lucius arrived. He acted as if he were on our side but he released the girl."

"Were all the wizards you mentioned involved in the plot to kill Potter and/or Ginny Malfoy?"

"Owen Carrows was involved in Potter's murder. I'm not sure if Cornelius Fudge, Scrimgeour, Rosier, Ogden, Griselda Marchbanks or Sara Yaxley were. Although I know seven years ago Bellatrix had quite a laugh when she heard Victoria Fudge, Griselda Marchbanks and Sara Yaxley believed that Draco and the Weasley girl were soul mates." Wormtail laughed. "The joke was on Bella. Only someone in love would protect their wife so closely."

Minerva pointed to the Aurors. "Take him and lock him in the prison tower." Once the guards were gone, she looked at the others. "I believe the others conspired to pass the Marriage law. It's likely that they planned for Draco to take Ginny as his bride. Victoria has been able to see auras for years. At a Ministry event in the late eighties, she stated that Draco's and Ginny's auras favored one another. I will talk to Griselda about her part. They broke no law with their actions. As for Bellatrix and Owen Carrows, we have enough information now to arrest them."

"Bellatrix is already gone," Ron stated. "I'll take this new information to the Ministry and get warrants for their arrest."

"While you are doing that, Arthur, Remus and I will visit Lucius and Narcissa. They may be able to help us locate Bellatrix," Snape stated.

"It will only take me a moment at the Ministry. I will meet you at Malfoy Manor," Ron flatly stated.

--------------------

Sumtin, the eldest of the Malfoy Manor house elves, answered the door. "How may Sumtin help you sirs?"

Arthur Weasley walked forward. "We need to speak to your Master." Children's laughter was heard coming down the hall and before the elf could answer Cam and Serpens came running into the foyer.

"Grandpa! Uncle Ron!" Serpens ran into Arthur's arms. "What are you doing here?"

Cam stayed next to Narcissa who entered the foyer after the boys.

"Good evening, Mrs. Malfoy," the four wizards said.

Severus Snape stepped forward and kissed Narcissa's hand. "We've come to see Lucius. Wormtail has told us many things. He agreed to take Veritaserum."

She held Cam close to her and whispered with fear, "Lucius is not wanted…"

"No, Mrs. Malfoy, he did nothing wrong. We merely wish to inform and confirm some things with him," Lupin stated.

"Thank Merlin," the witch exhaled.

"May we see him?" Arthur asked.

"Or course, he is in his potion's lab. Severus knows the way."

The men inclined their heads and Arthur placed Serpens on the floor after kissing his forehead. The group walked down the hallway then down the stairs to the dungeon room. Severus knocked.

"Enter," Lucius stated.

The blond wizard paid no mind to the group as they entered. He was standing behind Thuban with a hand resting on each side of the boy. He spoke when Thuban looked at the other wizards.

"Focus on your task, Thuban. Your grandmother and mother will hex me into next week if you cut yourself."

The small wizard returned to cutting the flobberworm into equal pieces. Lucius closely watched and instructed the boy. When he completed his work with the knife, the older wizard patted the boy's back. "Very nicely done. Clean your knife and sheath it. Place your cuttings in the container, son. We may have to finish our potion at a later time."

The boy nodded. Once the worm parts where put away, he turned and smiled at the other wizards. "We're working on a Swelling Solution. Grandfather says it's a second year potion but he believes I'm more then capable of making it." The little wizard beamed with great pride.

"I'm sure you will do well," Severus stated. "Lucius, we need to discuss a number of things with you."

"Will you be staying after your talk with Grandfather, Professor? I want to hear about your new potion. Daddy said you would be working at our new company for the summer. I'm sure Grandmother wouldn't mind if you stayed for dinner."

Lucius took a cleansing breath. "Thuban, are you the master of this manor?"

"Not yet." The boy smirked.

The older wizard disregarded the boy's cheek. "We agree that you are not master?" Thuban nodded. "Do you think it's appropriate to invite someone to dinner at another man's house?"

"No." The boy wrinkled up his face. "It was also impolite to ask him in front of others and not also invite them," he looked around at the group. "I'm sorry for being rude."

The wizards nodded their acceptance as Lucius usher them out of the room. "We shall go to my study. Come, Thuban. We will finish our potion later."

"May I floo Daddy and see if I can stay the night? That will insure us enough time to finish." Thuban looked hopefully at his grandfather.

"If it's alright with your Grandmother." Thuban ran out up the stairs quickly.

"Sumtin! Sumtin! Where is Grandmother?" he hollered

Lucius bit back his need to correct the child.

Snape patted his old friend on the back. "Going soft in your old age, I see."

"Simply saving my breath for later," Lucius replied. However, the truth was it had been so long since he was allowed time with the boy that small behavior problems would be over looked for the time being.

------------------------

"I thought Bellatrix had killed the Potter boy. She was never the same after Azkaban, dangerous combination intelligence and madness." Lucius handed each man a glass of fire whiskey. "She'll be hard to locate. We will have to keep a close eye on Cygnus."

"What makes you think Ginny is safe?" Arthur asked.

"Bellatrix is really after Cygnus! Didn't Wormtail tell you as much? She believes in the prophecy which states he will be the most powerful of the boys. Since I helped Ginevra escape today, she now knows Narcissa, Draco and I will not hand him over to her. She'll be planning on stealing the boy and making a quick getaway. She won't risk losing her chance to get the boy merely to harm or kill Ginevra." Lucius sat down at his desk, "It will take her time to develop a plan but I have no doubt she will be back."

"You seem very serene for a grandfather whose grandson could be kidnapped at anytime. Would you be so calm if it was the Malfoy heir she was after?" Ron hissed.

"Young Mister Weasley, I cannot lie, I do favor Thuban. I love my grandsons equally and protect them all with the same force. When you are a wealthy family there is always someone looking to make an easy galleon. Kidnapping of any of the children is always a possibility." The blond wizard looked at Lupin. "The Ministry will be looking for Bellatrix?"

"Yes, we are looking for her and Owen Carrows," Lupin replied. "Do you know where Bellatrix may have run off too?"

"I will need to think about this. I have already had my private guards check her normal haunts and she was not seen. My wife may be of more assistance."

"I was hoping to speak with both of you, but I see you have the boys. It can wait until tomorrow morning."

A knock on the door stopped the wizards' conversation. Lucius waved his right hand and the door opened. Thuban walked up to the front of the desk.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt, Grandfather, but Daddy needs Grandpa's help." The little blond turned to face Arthur. "Mummy won't stay in bed. She's being abstinent. Daddy needs you or Grandma to talk to her so she'll stop being abstinent and get back into bed."

Ron mumbled, "When it comes to Malfoy and my little sister, I think abstinence is a good thing."

The wizards in the room chuckled and Thuban looked at Lucius. "Thuban, did your father say your mother was being _obstinate_?"

"Oh, yes. That's what he said. The healer told her to stay in bed but she won't. She's not listening to Daddy or Grandmother. They thought she would listen to Grandma but Daddy said she's not at the Burrow."

"Your grandma is at Uncle Bill's." Arthur stood. "If you gentlemen will excuse me, it appears I should go collect my wife and help her deal with our _obstinate_ daughter."

"Daddy's still on the floo in Grandmother's parlor. You should go there first. Serpens wants to go home but Cam and I are staying the night."

--------------------

Draco left his study with a smirk on his face. Molly and Arthur would be there shortly. They would make his wife listen to the healers and rest. Moreover, even if they didn't they could argue with her for the next three hours. A noise in the library caught his attention and he walked in to find his wife at the top of an eight foot ladder reaching for a book. He went and stood at the bottom of it.

"Ginevra!" he growled. "Get down now."

She pulled the book out of its place and climbed down the ladder. He scooped her into his arms before her feet could touch the floor.

"What in bloody hell am I going to do with you? You're to be resting, not climbing around the library," he growled as he carried her to their bedchambers.

"Really, Draco, I'm fine. I need to research tracking charms. I'm not going to let that bitch get away with this," Ginny hissed.

"Damn it! She won't. You need to rest. Let the Aurors track her for now." He laid her on their bed and she sat up instantly.

"I can take care of her!"

"Like you took care of her at the Ministry in your fourth year?" he spat. "This isn't a game, Ginny. Bellatrix is well trained in the art of tracking and being tracked." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Shit, Ginny. I want to go after her and kill her too. However, revenge is not what is important now. If we go after her, she will take us on a wild dragon chase. While we are looking for her in a dark cave, she'll be here stealing Cam from us."

"So, we're going to sit here and wait for her?" she raged.

"No. You're going to rest and get your full strength back. Tomorrow evening our families are coming over and we will develop a plan."

She looked sheepishly at her husband. "Oh, sorry." Ginny lay down in the bed then smiled wickedly at her husband. The red haired beauty patted the bed. "Why don't you take a nap with me?"

She smiled at him seductively and wiggled her index finger asking him to come. He smirked, walked over and sat next to her on the bed. Her hands swiftly went to caress his legs, but before she could get close to his package, he took her hands in his. "You will keep your hands to yourself until you are well rested."

Ginny sat up and kissed the nape of his neck. "I always sleep well after," she whispered pulling away when there was a knock on the door.

"Master, Misses' parents has arrived," the elf said.

She pushed her husband away. "You don't play fair, Draco."

"I never will when your health is concerned."

--------------------

Ron kissed his sister's cheek when he walked into her family parlor. "You look wonderful tonight Ginny. I think abstinence agrees with you," he chuckled.

"What?" Ginny, shocked, replied.

"Yesterday, Thuban told us Draco was upset because you were being abstinent. You wouldn't stay in bed?" he raised a brow at her.

Ginny blushed. "For Merlin's sake." She rolled her eyes at him before turning to greet Luna, his fiancée****

"He's holding onto the hope that Thuban didn't get the word abstinent confused with obstinate," Luna giggled. "You are looking well, Ginny."

"It's takes more than a couple Crucios to get a Weasley down. Lucius showed up before any lasting damage could be done."

"How did he manage to get you a wand without the Death Eaters knowing?" Luna asked.

Ginny blushed and giggled. "He pretended to be on their side." Draco had asked the same question last night and she had avoided it. She needed to figure out a good way to explain it to her overly jealous husband. The statement, _your father rubbed his pelvis into me seductively_, wouldn't go over well. Moreover, saying she could tell the action didn't arouse him would only lead to more questions.

"But why did they let him get that close to you?" Ron asked.

"Excuse me, Ron. Mum and Dad are here." Ginny went to greet her parents.

"Ginny, you look well." Arthur kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Dad. Draco stayed home and watched the boys today. The Healer came this afternoon and informed me that my health and powers are normal."

"That's wonderful sweetheart," Molly added. "Who have you invited this evening?"

"Our family, along with Hermione and her children, Blaise and Pansy, Professor Snape and of course Lucius and Narcissa. We'll have dinner shortly then the elves will watch the children while we discuss our plans."

The sound of the sliding door being flung open drew everyone's attention. Harriet and Brittany came running inside followed by a large foam Bludger.

"Help! It's after us! Stop it! Stop it!" the girls screamed.

Thuban, Cam and Gabe ran in after them trying to catch the flying ball.

"Run this way Brit and I'll get it," Gabe yelled.

The little witch turned towards her brother while the Bludger went straight knocking a lamp to the ground and shattering it into very small pieces. Draco stepped forward and grabbed the foam Bludger. He raised it into the air and eyed his sons. The sound of the breaking lamp had stopped all of the children and they stared at the blond wizard.

Draco coldlystared at his eldest son. The boys sadly looked at each other. They knew that look in their father's eyes to well. Clearly, whoever had disobeyed him and let that Bludger out would have a sore bottom very shortly.

"Don't look at me, Thuban. I didn't let it out," Cam whispered.

"I didn't either," Thuban whispered back.

"Thuban! Cygnus!" Draco hissed. "Who is behind this?"

"I didn't let it out, Daddy. You told us not too. I wouldn't misbehave when we have guests," Cam answered.

Thuban shook his head. "It wasn't me either, Daddy. You said if we were good you'd let the elves shoot off the fireworks Uncle Fred and George brought. You know I wouldn't risk that."

"Boys!" Draco growled.

Brittany stepped forward. "Serpens did it, Uncle Draco."

"Serpens?" he questioned and Brittany nodded.

His anger seemed to disappear. He cast a Reparo on the lamp and headed for the door. Moments later, he appeared with Serpens on his hip. He seemed to be speaking very calmly to the little wizard. When he opened the door, their conversation was audible.

"This is your last reminder, Serpens. I'll have to punish you next time," Draco softly said.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," the three year old kissed his father's cheek.

Draco placed the boy on the floor and patted his bottom. "Dinner will be ready soon. Boys, show the other children where they can wash their hands."

"Yes, Daddy," Thuban mumbled as he walked from the room.

"Is he always like that with Serpens? I mean, he didn't punish him," Gabe whispered.

"Serpens gets away with everything around Daddy," Cam stated.

"Well, almost anything. He got spanked for hurting Leo and saying Leo wasn't a Malfoy," Thuban added.

"He is only three," Sirius offered.

"Daddy spanked us for disobeying him when we were only three," Cam interjected. "He favors Serpens."

Once the children were out of the room Ginny approached her husband. "Draco, what was that about?"

"Sorry Love, I don't understand quite what you are asking?"

The red-haired witch told a deep breath to relax. "I could tell by the look on your face you would have spanked Thuban and Cam if they had released that Bludger. However, when you found out it was Serpens, you did nothing."

Draco sighed loudly.

Ginny continued angrily, "Don't give me that. Serpens should have been spanked. He's released those Bludgers more than the other two combined."

Draco stared back at her, "Bloody hell, witch, make up your mind. One moment you're telling me I'm too firm with the children, the next, I'm too yielding."

"I've never changed my mind. You don't listen. You're always too firm with Thuban. You're sometimes too firm with Cygnus but you're soft when it comes to Serpens. He is becoming a little brat."

"He's only three!" Draco hissed back.

"He bites his brothers!" Ginny growled back.

"He has never bitten Leo. Cam and Thuban provoke him."

Ginny stamped her foot and shook her head. "Open your eyes, Draco. The boy has you hoodwinked."

"I'm not!" Draco replied, although he quickly turned to his father having heard Lucius clear his throat.

"Normally, I would advise you and Ginevra that this is an inappropriate time and place for this discussion. However, we are all family here with the boys' best interest at heart. You need to take a firmer hand with Serpens."

"So you agree with Ginny?" Draco scoffed at Lucius.

"As far as your lack of chastisement where Serpens is concerned."

"I's sorry to trouble you, Master. But's dinner is ready," the house elf said from the doorway.

--------------------

Ron sat on the sofa at the Burrow and looked at his parents. "I have to agree with Lucius, it's best to let the more experienced Aurors look for Bellatrix, Owen, Rodolphus and Rabastan. However, am I the only one who noticed how much Draco and Ginny were fighting tonight? I don't understand why she is staying with him. I bet he used the binding rituals on her on their wedding night."

Luna rolled her eyes. "Well, he could have done the rituals but he didn't. That's likely one of many reasons why she stays with him."

"Besides the fact that she loves him," Hermione added.

"They didn't sound in love to me. Arguing about disciplining the children, Ginny not looking after herself, Draco being too commanding and other things," Ron added. "I think Malfoy's been acting and tonight he came up short."

"I think tonight proves he hasn't been acting, little brother," Bill put his arm around Ron's shoulder. "I've been going to Ministry and other social events for years and they never argued. Back then he was acting. He had the control. Now, the poor prat is in love. Merlin, help him. I love our little sister but the man has his hands full right now."

"Ginny isn't one to mess with when she wants revenge," George said.

"He's likely to get bat-bogeyed tonight. She wasn't happy when he tried to _order_ her to remain at Black Hall for the next two days," Fred added.

"They are both going to stay put until the Aurors have a clue as to where Bellatrix is. It's the safe thing to do," Molly interjected. "Ginny understood that before we left."

"I still don't think Malfoy's safe." Fred shook his head.

"I wouldn't trade places with the bloke tonight." George agreed.

Ron chuckled, "Ginny hexing him is a cheerful thought but," his smile fell, "Thuban said they don't hex each other."

--------------------

Draco carried Serpens to the boy's bedchamber. His three year old had his favorite blanket tucked in the left hand and his favorite stuffed dragon in his right. The boy's face appeared puffy and a single tear ran down his face. The older wizard pulled back the covers and placed his son in the bed. He then kissed the boy's cheek.

"I love you very much, Serpens. Sleep tight."

"I want to sleep in you and Mummy's room just like Leo," he pleaded.

"Leo sleeps in the nursery next to our bedchambers. You're a big boy. Big boys sleep in their own chambers."

Ami, Serpens' enchanted dragon, walked into the room and laid himself down at the foot of the bed.

"Don't want to be a big boy. Want to sleep with you and Mummy."

Draco looked at the dragon. "Alright then you can be a baby again, although baby's can't have enchanted dragons. So which of your brothers gets Ami?"

"What?" Serpens yelled.

"You heard me. Big boy's have dragons and don't sleep with their parents."

The three year old huffed and rolled over. "I'll stay here!"

"I'll see you in the morning, son." Draco grinned as he closed the door. "Well, that dragon is good for something," he mumbled. The blond wizard had plans for his wife tonight, plans that required them to be alone.


	31. Chapter 31

Cementing Relationships

Part 1

--------------------

Narcissa stared into the ballroom at Black Hall. Memories of parties past ran through her mind. She could clearly see Lucius dancing her across the floor the evening of their engagement party. Time is a fickle thing; a year ago it saddened her that this place would likely not see a party for years. Today, she was sad because it would be the location of the Malfoy heir's birthday celebration, an event she thought she would always control and reign over at her home. The blonde witch sighed, at least Ginevra allowed her to take part in the planning of the event.

"Cissy" she heard a deep soft voice whisper. "Cissy, my lovely daughter Narcissa," the voice of her father seemed to float in the air and she thought it was a dream at first. "Cissy, I need to speak with you before Ginevra returns."

She turned away from the ballroom and went to answer her father's portrait in the hall, "Yes, Father."

"Your sister, Bellatrix, is a danger. She is not well mentally. My portrait hanging in the underground passageway heard her talking to Andi's youngest grandson. After your meeting with Ginevra, go to the passageway and my portrait there will provide you with very important information."

Ginny's footsteps sounded down the hall. "I will speak with you soon, Father."

--------------------

Andromeda Tonks sat outside a café in Diagon Alley. The owl she received from her baby sister was puzzling to say the least. She wouldn't have come if the owl did not imply that her youngest grandson's well-being was in jeopardy.

Narcissa smiled at her sister. "I'm so glad you had the time to meet with me, Andi."

"How could I not? Why do you believe…"

The flashing of cameras interrupted her question. "The Black family reunites. Does this meeting have anything to do with your missing sister?" asked Rita Skeeter

Narcissa took Andromeda's hand and stood saying, "If you will excuse us, we were just leaving," and walked hand in hand with her sister away from the crowd. Once in a clearing, she whispered, "Trust me, Andi," before pulling her close and Disapparating.

They landed in front of Malfoy Manor. "Is Lucius home?" Andromeda questioned.

"Yes, but don't worry, I can handle my husband. We'll go to my rose garden," Narcissa reassured as she kept hold of her sister's hand. Andromeda's small shivers of fear stopped when her childhood memory popped into her mind. She giggled and Narcissa turned to her questioningly.

"The tables have turned, Cissy. I held your hand to calm your fears when we were children coming to Lucius' eighth birthday party here at Malfoy Manor," Andromeda said.

Narcissa giggled, "I remember. Lucius had teased me at Bellatrix's party. You were the one who said you could handle him then." She patted her sister's hand. "Only a fool would cross two Blacks at once."

As they entered the manor Lucius came down the stairs. His face froze upon seeing the older Black sister and he hissed at his wife, "Narcissa, what in the magical world do you think…"

"Lucius, that is no way to greet my sister," she stated flatly.

Quickly assessing the potential costs of angering his wife, Lucius hurried to take his sister-in-law's hand, placing a gentle kiss upon it and greeting her in a most civil manner. "Andromeda, welcome to Malfoy Manor," he said in a cheerful tone.

Narcissa turned and led her sister down the hall. She looked over her shoulder and said, "We'll be in myrose garden, darling, and do not wish to be interrupted."

The two witches quickly made their way to the center of the garden and sat at a table there where an elf served them tea.

"What makes you believe John is in danger?" Andromeda asked.

"Father's portrait informed me that during Cygnus' birthday party, Bellatrix took John into the underground passageway which leads from Black Hall to the stables. He overheard her talking and she called the boy, Cepheus. Why would she do that?" Narcissa questioned.

"That is his middle name."

"Andi, according to father, Bella spent a great deal of time explaining Black Family history and politics to the boy, spinning a tale of great adventure and asking the child if he would like to be a part of it. When he agreed, she told him that his parents would not let him and that they would lie to him about her. She instructed him not to believe his parents' stories about her and that she would come for him and take him away so that they could travel the world together learning vast amounts of powerful magic." Narcissa patted her sister's hand. "Bella is insane, Andi, and she wants your John as well as my Cygnus."

Andromeda sighed. "Thank you, Cissy. I will inform Remus and Nymphadora."

"There is one more thing. Father's portrait believes Bellatrix may be in Bulgaria. He spoke of a village by the Black Sea that she favored and a mountain town. He said we visited those places often when Bellatrix was nine. I cannot recall their names and neither could he."

"She enjoyed the beaches of EmberIi as I remember. Maybe Smolyan for the skiing. Nymphadora still works in the Aurors offices. I will contact her. Thank you, Cissy. Is it safe for me to Disapparate?"

Narcissa nodded and a pop sounded moments later.

--------------------

Ron could hardly contain himself at the sight inside Forean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour where his only brother-in-law stood holding a sack from Ginny's favorite perfume shop in his hand, Thuban next to him with a large bouquet of flowers. Cam was there as well, clasping a box of Ginny's favorite chocolates. Ron brought the sight to his companion, Charlie's, attention and the two quietly entered and stood unnoticed close to the Malfoys.

From his father's hip where he was perched, Serpens ordered a half galleon of 'Mummy's favorite ice cream' and Ron could no longer suppress his mirth. "What kind of trouble did you get yourself into this time, Malfoy?" he asked with a huge smile.

"Hello, Ron, Charlie," Draco managed to say in an attempt to play nicely with the Weasley wizards.

Ron patted his back in response to the gesture and replied, "You must be in big trouble. What'd you do? You can tell us, we're family."

Draco rolled his eyes, "I didn't do anything."

"We know better than that, Malfoy. A bloke doesn't buy his wife all those gifts unless he's in trouble. Did you have to sleep in a guestroom last night?" Charlie asked with a chuckle.

Ron cleared his throat in a failed attempt to hide a laugh. "Doesn't **look like** nothing to me either, looks like it was a big mistake." He put his hand on Draco's shoulder and whispered, "Did she bat-bogey you?"

"No!" Draco spat moving his shoulder so that Ron's arm fell off it.

"It wasn't Daddy. It was Cam and Serpens," Thuban offered. "Serpens broke her favorite bottle of smelly stuff and then Cam hid from her. She was crying when Grandfather and I got back home. Didn't Grandma tell you?"

Concern replaced the humor lining the Weasleys' faces for they realized how terrified being unable to locate Cam for even a short period of time would have rendered their sister. Bellatrix was, after all, still at large.

"Bloody… Haven't been to the Burrow in a couple of days. When did it happen?" Ron asked.

Draco raised a brow in inquiry at Charlie who was still living at the Burrow.

"I haven't been to the Burrow either," the older Weasley admitted.

Draco smirked wondering where Charlie had been spending his nights. It was going to be fun, indeed, to share this juicy tidbit of family gossip with Ginny later.

"Where have you been Charlie?" Draco leaned closer so his sons wouldn't hear. "Or should I ask, whom have you been with and what have you been doing with her?"

Charlie blushed, "My affairs are not the topic, Malfoy. How's Ginny…"

"So it is an _affair_ !" Draco interrupted, grinning.

The older wizard exhaled. He'd come in to taunt the prat. Somehow the tables had been turned so he changed the subject, "How's Ginny, Malfoy? I'm sure she was rather upset."

"She's fine now. However, upset was an understatement for what transpired on Friday afternoon. Cygnus thought that it would be funny to hide from his mother," Draco eyed the little wizard, "he realizes now that there was nothing at all humorous about his actions."

"I scared Mummy. It was very wrong. I won't do it again." Cam looked at his uncles hoping, in vain, for sympathy.

"It didn't lessen Ginny's distress when she was unable to reach anyone by floo at both my office and the Burrow," added Draco. "Luckily, my father brought Thuban home soon after she'd discovered Cam's absence."

Serpens' eyes opened wide as he explained, "When Grandfather calls you, you better come. So Cam did."

Draco politely took his leave saying, "You'll have to excuse us, gentlemen, I told Ginny we'd be home before lunch."

"We need to be getting to the Ministry. See ya' Malfoy."

------------------------

Draco dropped his fork and hurried out of the dining room, wand in hand, to confront the commotion that had erupted in the foyer seconds earlier. Ginny huffed at him as he ordered her to remain in the dining room with the boys. However, she uncharacteristically did as she was told for once.

Draco approached the foyer cautiously, ready to cast a spell, but the closer he got, the more he realized his wand wasn't needed. He sheathed it at the sound of his brother-in-law's outraged voice.

"I don't care what they're doing. I want to see my sister now!" Ron demanded.

"What's the problem, Weasel?" Draco hissed.

"They've got them, Malfoy. I need to tell Ginny."

"What?"

"The Aurors. They located Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan. The Bulgarian Ministry has them in custody!" Ron shouted excitedly.

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

Draco threw his arm around the shoulder of a very shocked Ron exclaiming, "That's great news, mate. Come along and join us for lunch. You can tell Gin and we'll drink to the capture in my study after." The blond wizard's arm remained around his brother-in-law as they walked into dining room to receive dumbfound looks from its occupants.

--------------------

Ginny could not take her eyes off Lucius holding Leo. She wasn't concerned for the babe's well being, just astonished at the way the wizard handled the child. Oh, he cradled and cuddled him, as would anyone with a three month old. But he spoke to the infant as if he were an adult. While most people cooed and babbled nonsense, Lucius discussed business. She smiled remembering the first time she'd seen Lucius holding and talking to Thuban.

_Lucius paced across the nursery with newborn Thuban cradled in his arms. The baby was crying and in an attempt to calm him, his grandfather spoke softly to him, "Yes I agree, Thuban. The recent import restrictions the Ministry has imposed irritates me to no end too. However, we must endure and maintain our composure."_

The feel of Narcissa's hand on her own brought Ginny back from her thoughts. "I'm sorry Narcissa, you were saying?"

The older witch smiled. "It's quite alright, dear. I often find myself observing Lucius with Leo. It is amazing the way the baby's eyes follow him. I believe he understands every word his grandfather is saying."

Lucius continued, "The potion research laboratory you suggested is up and running. Your father rather enjoyed putting it together."

Leo looked right into Lucius' eyes and cooed loudly.

"Your father decided to start small. We have four Potion Masters, each with six assistants. Your daddy had the fourth floor of our offices in Diagon Alley transformed into their laboratories."

The baby babbled for a short time and gave his grandfather a meaningful look.

"Why yes. I deem that by next year we will need to hire more Potion Masters and build them their own structure."

The baby cooed some more.

Ginny turned to Narcissa and smiled, "They do appear to be having quite the conversation."

"Did you get your reservations settled?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, thank you. I changed to the hunting lodge in Portsmouth. I hope Draco doesn't mind. It isn't as nice as the one we normally go to for his birthday but it's a lot closer to home in case we're needed."

"I'm sure he won't care, dear. He only wants to spent time alone with you," Narcissa patted her hand. "You need not worry, the boys will be fine at the Manor through Saturday. Aren't your parents going to stay with them at Black Hall Saturday and Sunday?"

"Yes, the children aren't used to the Burrow yet," Ginny sighed.

Narcissa smiled. She was happy her grandchildren would not spend time in that shack the Weasleys called a house, although she didn't want to hurt her daughter-in-law's feelings. "I'm sure in time they will view it as a third home."

Draco walked out onto the patio, kissed Narcissa on the cheek, greeted his father, patted Leo on the tummy and sat next to Ginny, lightly kissing her lips.

"Welcome home," Ginny whispered before returning his kiss.

He scooted his chair as close to hers as possible, took her hand in his and kissed it. "It's nice to be home. Now, what is this about a third home?"

"Your mother was merely reassuring me that the boys would get used to staying at the Burrow."

He smiled at his mother then smirked at his wife. "Is there any special reason the topic of the boys staying at the Burrow came up?"

"We'll talk about it later, Draco. Don't you want to change? We need to be at the pub in thirty minutes," she said giving a meaningful look at their boys who had not noticed their father's arrival. "We'll never be on time if they spot…"

Serpens spied his father. He was careful not to alert his brothers as he walked over to Draco and pulled on his father's slacks. "Daddy, are you really going out tonight?" The boy laid his head on Draco's lap and looked sadly into his eyes. "Don't go. I miss you."

He picked the boy up and headed inside the house. "I've got to go, mate. Uncle Blaise is waiting for Mummy and me. Come and help me pick out my clothing."

--------------------

"Draco, Miles, get over here. I've got twenty galleons Richard and I can beat you at darts," Blaise called merrily to his mates.

Miles got up from the table and started toward them. Draco, however, was very happy cuddling up next to Ginny. Blaise walked over and took the blond wizard by the arm.

"Come along, Malfoy."

"Bloody hell Zabini, you're worse than my sons. Every time I get my arm around my wife, they pull me away."

Blaise pulled his friend to his feet. "Ginbug needs to talk with someone over the age of six and under the age of thirty who's not you once in awhile."

Ginny kissed her husband's cheek. "He's not going to leave you alone, so it's best to get it over with."

The witches watched as the two men walked off. Millicent turned to Pansy, "Blaise is in a better mood this evening. He was a dragon at the office. I almost didn't come this evening."

Daphne smiled at the others, "Pansy put tulips on his broomstick before they got here."

Raven-haired Pansy blushed and exclaimed, "Daphne!"

"Pans, he was a major prat when Miles and I came to pick you up. You told us to go ahead without you and twenty minutes later you show up with a very happy Blaise. Just how did you put that big of a smile on him?"

"He was feeling unloved; with all the wedding planning, I haven't had much time for him," Pansy explained.

"Wizards are always moody when they're randy."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "He wasn't _randy_, Daphne. Blaise gets moody when he's feeling neglected," she giggled. "When he's _randy_ he won't stop touching me, in public or not."

((((((Aurthor's Note: Oral sex is discussed in the scene by pass to the next set of ((((( if you don't wish to read. )))))))

But Daphne was adamant, "Oh, get off it, Parkinson. You must have had sex with him before you came to the pub. Likely a blowjob, based on his mood."

Pansy smirked. "I can tell you were brought up with Victorian mores, Daphne, you still have the old beliefs about oral sex and are confused about the difference between sex acts and lovemaking.

"I know the difference, Pansy," Daphne took a drink and grinned, "and I enjoy both. As for oral sex, well, I know it chippers Miles right up." She laughed, "I could throw out his broom and he'd forgive me if I cleaned his wick."

Millicent laughed, "Pans, I bet Daphne even enjoys giving head."

"Damn right I do! It's very intimate and makes me feel powerful and sexy," Daphne said.

"Why do you think wizards like it so much?" Ginny asked.

"For the same reasons we like having it done to us. They get to lie down and just enjoy. It's a gift and one that wouldn't be given indiscriminately. Then there's the physicality of it; the tongue and mouth can do some wonderful things." Pansy paused and looked at Daphne, confessing, "I did make Blaise feel loved before we left the house, but I don't kiss and tell."

Daphne blushed. "I can't believe we are discussing this."

"Grow up!" Millicent interjected. "It's not like we're exchanging intimate details about our wizards...hmm, different wizards do like different things though. Shall we compare notes?"

"Said the most experienced mouth at the table," Pansy laughed.

"Bint!" Millicent replied playfully.

"Wench!" Pansy's tone, although playful, did hold a note of distain.

"Millicent performed oral sex on Blaise many times at Hogwarts," Daphne whispered into Ginny's ear, "and Pansy slept with Richard. We need to change the subject before they begin to argue."

Ginny nodded and taking a page from Narcissa's book, she changed the subject, "Leo has been sleeping through the night. I put him down at ten and he doesn't get up until five. When we get back from holiday I'll work on getting him to sleep from eleven to six."

-------------------

The ward sounded softly letting Ginny and Draco know that Leo had awakened. Placing her hand on her husband's chest, Ginny whispered, "I'll go get him," before carefully getting out of bed. At the door to the nursery, she looked back. Cam and Serpens had crawled into bed with them shortly after their return home. Something the boys and even Thuban had been doing a lot of lately. For the first time she realized how much she, herself, needed this holiday without the boys.

Ginny sat in the rocking chair nursing Leo and thought of their upcoming trip. They had always spent a long weekend at a wizarding hunting lodge for Draco's birthday, but had brought his friends and their children along. This year he'd requested that they go alone, just the two of them. He couldn't seem to get enough alone time with her and she felt the same way.

Though she had fallen in love with Draco at least a year ago, their recent confessions of love for one another had changed things for her in a fundamental way that burgeoned within her seeking expression. It was now her desire to remain with him, to truly be his wife, and her decision to stay had nothing to do with their children. True that it had started out that way; he was, after all, an amazing father. But that was no longer the reason. She, Ginevra Molly Weasley, loved Draco Black Malfoy and would be devastated if she lost him. She felt overwhelmed at how lucky she was that he loved her in return. How lucky they both were.

Pansy's words from the night before ran through her brain. _Blaise had been feeling unloved._ Ginny understood the difference between having sex and making love. She had indulged herself in all the normal romantic notions girls have before she had married and had been very careful within the context of their forced marriage, to have sex with Draco. Great sex, but sex. That, she had believed, was all he was entitled to.

Now, however, their relationship had undergone a sea change and she didn't want to hold back any longer. She wanted to give herself completely to Draco, to make love to him. In the private recesses of her soul, she knew that she'd refused to perform oral sex on him because she saw it as too intimate for just sex. For her, it was an act of love, and she hadn't felt willing to indulge in it until now, hadn't felt that he deserved to be so intimate with her. She did indeed know how much wizards prized the act. After all, she had six brothers whom she'd overheard talking on many occasions and boys at Hogwarts as well.

Her mind raced back to her teenage years at Hogwarts and she recalled the numerous conversations she'd overheard; awestruck young wizards extolling the delights of having witches' mouths wrapped around them.

((((((Aurthor's Note: Oral sex is discussed in the scene. By pass to the next set of ((((( if you don't which to read. )))))))

"_I can't believe she sucked me off three times yesterday. It was fantastic. What a brilliant witch," said a seventh year boy._

"_I love to see her eyes gazing up at me when I come into the back of her throat," said another. "And, Merlin, when she swallows, I actually see stars!"_

"_You can tell a girl's a keeper if she gives good head. Of course, you have to teach them. And pussy! Nothing tastes better than hot, pretty, pink pussy. Don't you just love it!"_

Those were boys talking honestly to each other, and their opinions had influenced her own attitudes about oral sex: that it was definitely a gift. That Draco loved her and gave her this intimate gift, had for a long while as his feelings for her deepened throughout the years of their marriage, was not lost on her. She loved him endlessly and wanted to show him just that. She longed to move with him into a more intimate physical relationship. Now she had to learn exactly how to go about it!

--------------------

Thuban rolled the large rocks in the garden collecting bugs from underneath them as Cam swung happily on the swing set, Serpens napped and Ginny nursed Leo in peace. It was the first serene moment she'd had in days. Three and a half hours, she thought. In three and a half hours she'd drop the boys off at the Manor and then head to the Portsmouth's hunting lodge for a mini-break with her husband.

She leaned back in her lounge, daydreaming of having a romantic evening with the wizard she loved. She ran the list of items she needed for the weekend through her mind. The champagne, roses, strawberries and chocolate sauce were waiting in their suite. She had the candles, three new and very sexy sets of lingerie, her little black dress that Draco favored and her even littler green dress. Wicked!

Then Thuban's screams of pain rang through the yard breaking her reverie. Cam ran to his brother and added his voice to the yelling, "Mummy, Thuban's finger's under a rock!" Cam cried through his tears.

Leo joined in, shrieking along with his brothers. Ginny had no choice except to lay the infant in his cradle and attend to her eldest. She drew her wand. Thuban was bent over the rock, so she had to levitate both the boy and the stone. Once his fingers were no longer trapped, Thuban straightened himself. Ginny then Accioed the boy to her arms.

Although he was free and safe in his mother's arms, Thuban continued to wail, as did his brothers. Ginny ran her wand over his fingers and found no damage. She kissed each one lovingly and tried to calm the boy to no avail. She rocked Thuban in her arms as a still crying Cam tried to crawl into her lap.

Thuban pushed his brother away, "NO! I get Mummy. I'm hurt!"

Cam sat on the ground and cried louder. In his cradle, Leo's screaming also increased. The thought of placing a silencing charm on each of the children crossed her mind briefly, none of the boys was in pain but they all needed attention.

"Tipsy," she called and the elf appeared. "Go to the Manor and ask your Mistress..."

"Mistress Narcissa is needed?" She nodded and the elf vanished.

Ginny did her best to calm her boys. She put a rocking charm on Leo's cradle and his screams turned into light sobs. She rocked Thuban in her arms and caressed Cam's back as he sat on the ground next to her. Their wails were still loud when Narcissa entered the garden.

"Grandmother! Grandmother!" Cam said through his crying and hiccupping. He left his mother's side for his grandmother's warm embrace.

"Thank you for coming," Ginny said over the crying, "Thuban rolled a rock on his fingers and then everyone decided to have a meltdown."

Narcissa sat next to her daughter-in-law with Cam on her lap. It only took a short time for her rocking to reduce his crying to soft whimpers. She kissed his forehead and said, "Cygnus, Leo needs to be cuddled too. Would you be so kind as to share me with him?"

Cam went to wipe his runny nose and tears on his arm, Narcissa quickly handed the little wizard her hankie. "Bet he's scared like me. Thuban screamed really loud. I'll share," he told her so she placed the five year old on his feet and gathered Leo in her arms. Once seated, she motioned for Cam to join her.

Ginny smiled at her mother-in-law. "Are you still sure you want to watch them for forty-eight straight hours, two whole days?"

"They can be a handful at times. However, unlike you, I don't have to look after them everyday. You've needed an extended break from parenting for years, my dear." She looked at the boys who were all asleep. "Ginevra, you should head to the lodge now. A couple hours of peace and quiet will do you good."

Relief crossed the young witch's face, "A long bubble bath would be wonderful."

Ginny placed a sleeping Thuban on the settee, collected her things from upstairs and Apparated to the lodge. Once inside the suite she opened her bag and removed the parchment that Pansy had given her. She blushed as she read it. "Get a hold of yourself, Ginny," she said, "it's a simple sexual act. Oh Merlin, I'm talking to myself."

She read the parchment again, focusing on its detailed explanations. She found herself flush with arousal as she read. This was really sexy stuff and she felt a trill of anticipations flow through her and settle between her legs. "Relax, everything will go great," she mumbled, "Draco is going to love this." She put the parchment under the cushion of the chair and went into the bathroom to take a bath. As the water ran, she thought of her plans for the evening: it would take time to distribute rose petals, chill champagne and get herself ready. A bath would take too long; a tranquil shower would have to do.

------------------

Draco's head floated in his mother's parlor, a worried expression on his face. He'd flooed home earlier to find it empty. His expression changed to one of surprise when Thuban came and answered the floo.

"Grandmother's busy with Leo, Daddy. She wanted me to ask what you needed."

"I was looking for your mother."

"Oh, Mummy left early to make sure everything was ready at the lodge."

"Thank you, Thuban. Be a good boy for your grandparents. I'll see you, Sunday. I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy."

Draco ended the call and busied himself with packing up for his long weekend. The idea of joining Ginny at the lodge a couple of hours early warmed his heart. As he hurried around, Lucius walked into his office.

"What day will you be returning to work?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I planned to work most of Monday."

"You will be bringing Thuban?"

"Of course, he will not interfere with my ability to accomplish…"

Lucius smiled and interrupted his son, "Thuban is very helpful. You should bring him more often."

"Then why all the questions, Father?"

"I merely wish to be informed."

Draco was perplexed. Lucius Malfoy never merely wished to be informed. The older wizard was fishing for something, but what? Draco searched his mind. His father knew the plans. They were the same every year. The weekend before his birthday, he and his family went on a four-day holiday. Well, there was a little difference this year. They weren't taking the children. But his father knew that already, so what was he actually trying to find out?

The light dawned on Draco and he asked his father, "You and Mother do plan on attending breakfast at Black Hall Monday morning to celebrate our birthdays, right?"

The older wizard beamed, "We wouldn't miss it. Have a nice holiday."

At those words Draco Apparated to the lodge's front desk.

------------------------

"Ginny!" he called excitedly as he looked around the main sitting room of the suite. Not seeing her, he walked into the bedchamber and his heart dropped at finding it empty. Then he heard the shower and sat down in a chair to wait for her to finish. That lasted for about thirty seconds before the desire to be near her overcame him and he approached the door. He thought of just barging in on her, but decided she might have come to the lodge early for some peace and quiet. Merlin knew that with four little boys Ginny rarely had time alone. He knocked on the door and poked in his head.

"Gin, Luv, it's me!" he called, "do you mind if I come in?"

Ginny froze. _Damn it! She hadn't gotten to set things up. Everything's spoiled_, she thought.

"Luv, I've missed you. I'll wait in the sitting room."

His voice was soft and so full of love. Each word tickled her ear and she wanted him to stay, not leave. Bugger her plans, she could improvise. "You're early, come in."

She was rinsing the shampoo from her flowing red hair when he entered. He looked at her body through the rippled glass before leaning against the vanity. Although he could see only the outline of her body, he watched in amazement. When he spoke, he could only manage short statements, pausing between each one, "I flooed home. I'd forgotten to pack my new hunting boots. No one answered. I was concerned. I flooed Mother. Thuban told me you'd left early. I couldn't wait to join you. So I came right away. I hope you don't mind."

"I'm pleased you're early. If you came to join me, why haven't you?"

He was out of his clothing and in the large shower before she could say another word. She took his hand and spun him under the sinfully warm, gentle flow of water. Soaping the sponge in her hand, she started lovingly to wash his chest and arms. Her touch was soft and seductive.

Aurthor's note: If you want to know what happened next go to fanfiction dot portkey dot org/story/6117/12. It's rated NR-17.


	32. Chapter 32

Cementing Relationships

Part 2

----------------

They sat together in their dressing robes at a candlelit table in their sitting room, Ginny seductively eating her chocolate mousse. After licking and sucking on her spoon longer than necessary she hummed, "Your early arrival destroyed my plans to seduce you."

He raised a brow at her, "I very much enjoyed what I got because of my early arrival. However, I'm open to being ensnared by you again."

"It's too late. I'd need time to set it up. Impatient wizard's lose out," she teased licking the back of her spoon again.

His voice lowered two octaves and he lightly touched her hand, "Is there no part of your plan that could still be executed?" Desired filled his voice and eyes.

"Perhaps, if you're willing to play a game with me," Ginny licked her lips.

"Whatever you wish, luv."

She smiled. "It's an easy game. We look into each other eyes and tell one another what we love about each other. The first one who can't think of a new thing to say has to do whatever the other wishes for the evening. Are you game?"

"I love the way your hair floats in the wind when you ride your horse," he smiled.

"I love the way your eyes sparkle when I enter a room," Ginny replied.

"I love the way your hair tickles my nose when we snuggle."

"I love the way you hold me when we dance."

"I love the way you kiss me hello and goodbye."

"I love the way you place your hand on my knee at dinner parties."

"I love the way you hold my hand when we walk," he winked. "Am I playing the game right, luv?"

She nodded. "I love your competiveness."

"I love your cheek."

"I love your laugh."

"I love the way your blush in my arms," he smiled, "I can go on all night, you know."

"I'm counting on it," she blushed. "I love your cockiness."

He grinned at the pun.

----------------

Draco and Ginny sat next to each other in a cozy quiet corner of dimly lit restaurant. Soft romantic music played in the background. He placed his hand on her leg caressing her inner thigh under the table as the waiter placed the bruschetta and poured their wine.

"What would you like, Gin?" Draco kissed cheek.

She smiled at him and placed her hand on his lowering it from her upper thigh to her knee. "Order for us both, please."

He tried to move his hand back up her thigh, but she held it in place. He playfully scowled at her before turning to the waiter, "We'll start with Insalata Del Giardina then have Linguine Carbonara followed by Pollo Alla Marsala and Panna Cotta for dessert."

Ginny took a drink of her wine then leaned into her husband. "I didn't know, Draco. I thought it was a hunting lodge. I picked it because it was close to home."

"It's fine, Gin. We went pheasant hunting and there is a wonderful lake for fishing. Sweetheart, I got what I really wanted and that was to be alone with you." He placed a light kiss on her cheek and tried to move his hand again.

"Charming, Mr. Malfoy but not good enough," she giggled.

He leaned over and whispered sweetly,  
"I love thee, I love thee,   
'Tis all that I can say;  
It is my vision in the night,  
My dreaming in the day."

She sighed and allowed his hand to move slightly up her thigh. "Short. However very sweet," she replied while feeding him a bite of her bruschetta. After he it, she seductively licked her lips and took a bite off the same piece. They lovingly stared at each other for a short time. Once their mouths were empty, she quickly kissed him.

"Delicious," she breathlessly whispered.

He smirked at her, "The bruschetta or my kiss?"

"Both," she mouthed.

The waiter placed a salad in front of each of them. Draco faintly jounced against her.

"You're kissable and cuddly; You're lovable and sweet;  
You thrill me every minute, And sweep me off my feet.  
You're charming and disarming, Desirable and true.  
You inspire and impress me, And that's why I love you!"

The witch's eyes started to tear, "I love you, too." She kissed him again, this time kissing his bottom lip, top lip, then both. "It's really love? No pretending to be my prince?"

He kissed her tears. "No pretending, Ginevra, I say these things now to show my love for you."

She put down her fork and hugged him. He returned it and softly said,

"You don't need fancy jewelry  
To make me fall for you.  
You don't need a lot of makeup,  
To cause me to pursue.  
You don't need clothes from Gucci  
To make me like you more.  
You do not need to put on airs  
To make my passions soar.  
All you need is honesty,  
And a smiling face;  
Sincerity and loyalty,  
And a warm embrace."

Ginny kissed his cheek and dreamily looked into his eyes. She sighed before hiding her face in his chest. He caressed her back and she softly spoke. "It's so surreal. I've longed to be in love for so many years. We've wasted so much time. I wasted so much time."

"We're lucky. We almost wasted a lifetime," he whispered.

She pulled herself together and smiled at him. "No more."

They finished their salads while silently giving each other loving glances. He held her close around her waist as they watched their waiter cook their pasta in front of them. When he'd placed the plates, Ginny decided it was her turn to be the seducer. She placed her hand on Draco's inner knee. She inhaled the aroma of her food then put her face close to his cheek and breathed deeply.

"You smell better," she cooed through her puckered lips. She winked at him and slowly twirled a small amount of pasta on her fork. She sighed longingly as she ate. The red haired beauty turned to her husband, nuzzled her head next to his neck and suckled the pulse point. She pulled away and sighed slowly, "I think you taste better too."

She felt him shutter and then regain control. Damn him, she thought as she felt his hand run up her thigh.

Draco whispered,

"This is my greatest happiness--  
To spend my life with you,   
Sharing trials and triumphs,  
Joys and problems, too,  
To kiss you in the morning  
And hold you close at night,  
To know we'll be together  
Whether days are gray or bright,  
Sharing all the little things   
That make our daily life . . .  
This is my greatest happiness--  
To have you for my wife."

Ginny took another taste of her pasta. Her hand went to her husband must private spot. She turned to him and whispered, "I'm now sure that you taste better. May I have another taste?" she seductively purred. He pulled her into a deep kiss and Apparated them back to their suite.

-----------------

They Apparated in the receiving area of Falcon's Stadium reserved for suite owners.

"And they're off!" The couple heard the announcer say.

"See, we're not too late. The match just started." Draco smirked at his wife.

"I hope your Mother doesn't hear about this. I don't need a lecture about how a hostess should never be late for her own party."

He kissed her cheek, "That's why I told Father that Blaise was hosting."

Ginny playfully slapped his arm before she grabbed and held onto his hand, "You could have told me that earlier."

"I like how you act when you think you're being naughty," he winked then chuckled.

She scoffed at him as she pulled on his arm to make their normal turn to their box suite. He pulled her back, put his arm around her waist and led her straight ahead.

"Our box is that way, dear," she pointed back at the turn.

He smiled, "Our old box was that way. Father's present to me was an upgrade."

Draco opened the door to his new executive luxury suite. The room was the size of their family parlor complete with fireplace, bar and a cooking area. There were also two bathrooms and a large closet, which already contained a vast amount of baby items and children's toys. The front of the suite was made of one-way glass, so you could see out but no one could see in. A fourth door led to twelve uncovered seats in front of the suite.

"It's my present. However, he purchased it because Thuban complained about not being allowed to come to all the games." He pointed to the ceiling, "We can use a charm to make it into two separate rooms. We can entertain business clients on one side and have Tipsy and Nan watch the boys on the other, when needed."

Blaise came into the suite from the seats in front. He smiled at Draco and Ginny then put his head out the door. "They're here." He walked inside followed by Pansy, Miles, Daphne, Richard, Millicent, Vincent, Padma, Greg and Diane.

Ginny couldn't help but snarl at Greg. Diane was a nice young girl. However that's what she was, _a young girl_. She was nine years Greg's junior and had one more year at Hogwarts. Diane was Blaise's young cousin and last summer Draco had to stop a duel between the two wizards when Blaise learned Greg, who was married at the time, was having a sexual relationship with the then sixteen year old. What would posses Greg to bring the girl today?

Pansy walked Ginny away from the crowd and whispered, "So, did you release your inhibitions?"

Ginny gave her a hug and replied, "Yes. It was wonderful for both of us, very loving and caring." She looked at Diane. "Why did Greg bring her? Isn't Blaise furious?"

"Look at her left hand. He's marrying her next summer. Blaise is fine with Greg shagging her as long as it's a committed relationship. Let's get back before they notice." The witches stepped back to the group.

"So, why are you late?" Pansy asked as she hugged Draco.

"Draco insisted we take a stroll around the grounds before we left," Ginny stated flatly.

Pansy laughed, "Sure, you were late because Draco wanted to take a stroll around the lodge grounds."

"It's the truth," Draco smirked, "although, if we hadn't done some _other things_ earlier our walk wouldn't have made us late," he whispered to his mates.

"How was the lodge, Ginny?" Millicent asked.

Blaise nudged Draco, "Let's get some bottles of mead and watch the match from outside while the ladies discuss the trip." The wizards nodded and left the room with mead in each hand.

"Tell us about the lodge," Daphne inquired.

"The lodge in Portsmouth was beautiful. They had two dining rooms, one formal serving English cuisine the other a small and intimate Italian shop. They had a dance hall for more classical dancing and a nightclub with a dance floor. It was surround by beautiful countryside with flowing meadows, a small lake and rich forests. Their hunts are for smaller game and they encourage wives to join their husbands. I got lucky, it was more of a couples resort." Ginny went to the bar, opened a bottle of wine and poured each witch a glass. The six sat at the small table.

"Friday morning, I went pheasant hunting with Draco. In the afternoon, we went horseback riding and picnicked in the meadow. We dined at the Italian restaurant and then we went dancing at the nightclub." She took a drink of her wine then rolled eyes while saying, "Of course, Draco had to wake me up before dawn to go carp fishing, Saturday morning." She blushed, "However, he did make it up to me. We went to the formal dining room and dance hall at night. It was the most relaxing holiday I've had in years. I love my boys. Nevertheless, it was heavenly to sleep in and make love with my husband without worrying about being interrupted," Ginny sighed dreamily as did the other witches.

"It sounds wonderful, Ginny. Although I do have one question, doesn't putting the boys to bed, using a locking and sound proofing charm prevent interruptions?" Millicent asked.

Ginny and Padma busted into fits of laugher.

"Well, you can't silence the children even if you have a nanny. If you're in the house and they want you, they will find you. When they're under two they cry at the worst times breaking the mood. After that, they need a drink, had a bad dream or something. If you're lucky, it only pauses your activities," Padma explained.

"Merlin help you, if they're knocking because they're sick. Nothing can restore the mood after they throw up on you or the bed," Ginny giggled. She gave her friends a meaningful look, "Our problem now is Serpens. We don't know how, but he can undo every locking charm we've tried. Luckily he knocks before he opens the door."

After a moment Padma stopped laughing and said, "Getting caught by your children is one thing. It's not a pleasant interruption but at least they don't understand what's going on and it's easy to get them out of the room." She paused. "Vincent took me out for dinner last night. One thing leads to another and I invited him to stay the night." She started to giggle. "Well, this morning he was being very loving to me and all the sudden the bedroom door flies open." Padma's eyes are tearing as she tried to control her giggles. "We look over and see his mother. I looked up at him and notice we'd thrown the cover off. So there we were both naked, him mid-stroke bare ass in the air." She bends over laughing and breathlessly finishes, "The look of horror on his face was priceless and when he realized I was laughing he was terrorized."

"Merlin!" All the witches with the exception of Diane laughed. Pansy patted the young girl on the back, "When you're older you'll understand."

The wizards walked back in for more mead. Pansy looked at Vincent and doubled over with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked.

Daphne grinned, "Padma was telling us about her morning."

Crabbe blushed and his eyes darkened angrily, "Damn it, witch. Can't you keep your mouth closed?"

The laughter instantly died down. "Oh, Vin. If you'd only relax you'd see the humor in it," Padma smiled at him.

"Humor! Humor! There's nothing funny about having your mother walk in on you. Then lecture you for two hours when you only have a bed sheet wrapped around your waist."

"I find it very amusing, mate," Blaise patted Crabbe's back. "Here's a mead to cool you down. If you don't watch your tongue you won't have to worry about being caught by your mother ever again."

"I've asked the bloody witch to marry me again daily," Crabbe muttered as the wizards went back out front. "It's not my fault she keeps saying no."

Padma huffed and turned to the face the witches, "It is his fault, I said no! We'd been on four dates before the marriage law was passed. I was really enjoying being with him. Then the idiot forces me to marry him. Damn it! If he would have taken it slowly, I likely would have willingly married the prat."

"Padma, if he didn't someone else…" Ginny started.

"You never read the whole law did you?" Padma asked. Ginny shook her head. "He could have delayed the wedding for up to eighteen months. But he had to force me to marry him that month."

It took a moment for her words to register, when they did a dark expression crossed Ginny's face.

"Ginny!" Pansy started. "Don't you think that way. Draco never told you, he married you to save you from Montague."

"I wasn't thinking that. He led me to believe he was being kind allowing me to finish school and sending me on holiday after the term. He could have waited another year."

"Or he could have forced you to marry him right away and not allowed you to finish school," Pansy hissed. "Leave the past in the past, Ginny."

----------------

"I'll never understand bloody witches," Crabbe spat before downing his mead. "Padma puzzles me. Always has. Bloody hell! We'd been dating for three months, shagging for one before the marriage law. I thought the wench wanted to marry me. She's mental. That's all there is to it. Even now, one minute she's inviting me into to _my own house_ for a shag. The next thing I know she's kicking me out."

Draco cleared his throat. "Mate." He started hesitantly, "Did you ask her to marry you or did you tell her?"

"Shut it, Malfoy. What's the difference?" Crabbe yelled. "The bint was shagging me, of course she wanted to marry me."

"Calm it, Vinnie. Draco's only trying to help," Greg sat next to his friend. "Think about it. Did you want to marry every witch you shagged?" He handed Vincent a mead. "You and I made the same mistake. We thought the witches wanted us. We should have asked. I think Padma loves you."

"I believe so too, Vin. If you start asking her things instead of ordering her around or telling her what she wants, you may be surprised," Draco added.

"I'd listen to him," Blaise said. "He did manage to keep his beautiful bride. By the way Malfoy, did you have an enjoyable holiday?"

A devilish grin ran across Draco's face, "It was a romantic lovers' resort disguised as a hunting lodge. Ginny didn't know it. Everything worked out wonderfully because I wanted to spend time with her more then I wanted to hunt stag, boar, nogtail or jobberknoll. I did bag a couple of pheasants."

Miles interrupted, "But mostly he bagged his wife." Laughter rang out among the wizards.

"Nothing like a good old shag fest to lift the spirits," Richard added.

"I know I sound like a prance but I enjoyed having her to myself. I could cuddle with her and not worry about someone needing to be fed, changed, walked, held, played with, etc. I got all of her attention for three days."

"Spoken like the spoilt rotten brat we all know," Greg chuckled.

"Then this will even sound more like me. I'm going nogtail hunting this summer." Draco smirked. "I merely need to figure out how to have Ginny think it was her idea."

Blaise chuckled, "I wouldn't play with that fire if I was you, mate."

"Here's an idea for you. Invite her family to Weir Inn for a weekend. We'll come along too," Greg started.

"We'll watch your back," Crabbe added.

"You'll get your hunting. Ginny will be happy that you're including her family," Greg finished.

"I like her brothers, except the Weasel," Richard said.

"I've always found Fred and George entertaining," Miles laughed.

Draco jokingly shuttered, "Salazar Slytherin is rolling over in his grave, members of his house showing admiration for a bunch of Gryffindors."

"Which Gryffindors are you admiring?" Ginny coyly asked as she and the witches appeared in the open sitting area. The wizards moved so their witches could sit next to them. However, when Ginny approached Draco pulled her onto his lap.

"Draco, I can't watch the match from here," Ginny hissed.

He pulled her close and kissed her neck, "Don't care, it's my party. I get what I want and I want you here."

She rolled her eyes, "You won't be able to see the game well either."

"Don't care," he caressed her arm and leg, "want to cuddle you."

"You can cuddle me at home," she whispered.

He shook his head, "I have to compete with four other wizards at home."

-----------------------------

The cries of "Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!" rang throughout the house after Ginny and Draco Apparated into the foyer of Black Hall. Three little blond haired boys merrily greeted their mother, paying no attention to the wizard that stood next to her. Draco's feelings would have been hurt if both Molly and his mother hadn't prepared him for this event.

"It's very uncommon for the boys to be away from Ginevra for more than a day, Draco. They are going to appear to miss her more. Do not be surprised if they greet her first and do not greet you for some time," Narcissa told him before their holiday.

"They will likely be very clingy to her for the first two or three days after your return, so be patient with them," Molly had added.

He led his family into the parlor where Ginny sat on the settee and the boys crawled around her. They explained how much they missed her and all the things they had done while she was away. Draco thanked Ginny's parents and saw them off before sitting on the settee next to his wife and children.

"Daddy was mean for taking you away from us," Cam whispered.

Draco hid his anger. The nerve of that little wizard, he had half a mind to send him to his bedchambers. Now that was an idea, he could send the boys to their chambers. The thought quickly left his mind as Serpens finally crawled onto his lap.

"Don't ever take my mummy away again," the three year old ordered.

He looked at his wife with tear-filled eyes. This was getting out of hand. He hadn't been welcomed home and now he was a villain. He wasn't some tyrant who stole their mummy. He was their daddy for Merlin's shake.

"Cam. Serpens," Ginny said firmly. "Daddy isn't mean nor did he take me away. I arranged the holiday. Sometimes mummies and daddies need time away."

"Grandmother told Grandma it was about time Daddy took you somewhere without us," Thuban added. "She said it's hard work being a mummy to four wizards and mummy needed a break."

Serpens turned up his nose. "It wasn't hard work before Leo! Maybe we should get rid of him. Aunt Pansy wants a baby."

Draco snarled, "We're keeping Leo and I will take _my wife_ on as many holidays as I like."

Thuban moved next to his father. "Daddy, I missed you too. It was really fun at the Manor and with Grandpa and Grandma but… please don't go away without us to much. It's more fun being with you and Mummy."

"Ginny! Ginny!" yelled the excided voice of Molly Weasley from the fireplace. The family turned to face her. "Ron just got a floo call from his Auror partner. They've found Owen Carrows. They'll be bringing him back to England tomorrow."

--------------------

Author's Note: For those of you that are curious Draco won the "I love game" but only because his words had Ginny so aroused she needed relief.

Poem by Thomas Hood

Poems by Ara John Movsesian

I kept hearing the song Unwritten on the radio when I was rewriting this chapter. If you haven't heard it click here. 


	33. Chapter 33

Author's note: I had a ghastly time proof reading this chapter. If you find any errors, email them to me. Thank you.

Surprises

-----------------------------

The soft sounds of a ward finally caught Ginny's attention after her breathing returned to normal. She hated the thought of leaving her husband's warm embrace; however, there was no knowing just how long the ward had been sounding. As she started to move, Draco pulled her closer not wanting to release his lovely wife at this time.

"Draco, Leo's up. I have to go." She tried to remove his hand from her waist but he hold tight and protested.

"He can wait a little longer." The sound of a door opening caused him to detach from her, both groaned at the loss. He quickly located his boxers under the covers and slid them on as Serpens' hands touched his side of the massive bed. He kissed Ginny's cheek, made sure she was covered then, turned and eyed his small son.

"I don't recall giving you permission to enter my room, young man," Draco said sternly.

"Daddy," Serpens heaved a sigh in frustration. "Leo's been crying forever! Don't you think you should do something?!"

Draco raised a brow at the little boy, who changed his expression before whispering, "Sorry. I forgot. Leo needs you or Mummy."

The blond wizard grabbed his dressing robe. "I'm on my way."

The little boy stared at his father turning up his nose. "You'll all sweaty."

Under the covers, Ginny did her best to control her giggles.

"Mummy!" the three year old screamed and started for her. Draco snatched the boy placing him on his hip and started for the nursery. "I want to see, Mummy. Let me go!"

"Mummy's still resting, son."

"No, she isn't. I heard her laughing." Serpens pretended to wipe a tear away from his eye. "Why are you being so mean? You took Mummy away and now won't let me see her."

Draco kissed the boy's cheek and whispered, "Mummy needs a few private moments. Don't you want time alone once in a while?" Serpens nodded. "Good boy, now go have Tipsy dress you for the day. When you're dressed, you may knock on the door, wait for your mother to answer, then go inside to see her."

The three year old ran from the room. Draco turned to the crib taking delight at the scene.

"Make the pig face again, Thuban," Cam said. "Leo likes that the best."

Draco could tell his eldest was using his finger to push up his nose as he made different pig noises. The baby was the first to laugh joined quickly by his older brothers. While laughing, Cam bumped into the crib, the little wizard jumped back shocked when the ward sounded.

"You woke them up for sure now," Thuban sighed. Cam looked as if he wanted to run, however, Thuban grabbed him. "Stay. If you run, Daddy, will think you were being bad, not clumsy."

"It's alright, Cammy," Draco softly said as he approached the boys.

"We heard Leo crying so, we made him laugh until you or Mummy came." Thuban walked over and hugged his father. "Happy birthday."

Draco kissed the boy's cheek, "Happy birthday to you also. I see you're dressed for the day."

The six year old was wearing robes suitable for a day at the Malfoy offices. "Nan helped me. She even polished my boots. See!"

Cam hugged Draco's legs. "Happy birthday, Daddy. We were trying to keep Leo quiet so you could sleep longer."

"Thank you. I think he needs Mummy, now." Draco lifted the infant from his crib patting his bottom. "You need a fresh nappy first."

Cam handed him a clean nappy. "I'll go get dressed, now."

"I'll make sure the elves are making our favorites for breakfast," Thuban added as both boys left the nursery.

--------------------------------

Thuban wept into his hands, the Daily Prophetsat next to him. The sound of his grandparents Apparating into Black Hall did not change theboy's position or his weeping. Narcissa set the beautifully wrapped gifts on the table and collected the distraught boy into her arms.

"Thuban darling, tell Grandmother what has happened?"

"It's all my fault. I'm witless. It's all my fault." The young wizard wept into his grandmother's chest.

"Hush now. I'm sure you're incorrect. Hush now," Narcissa repeated as she patted the boy's back.

He pointed to the paper. "Read. It's my fault Mummy got hurt."

Lucius picked up the paper. The first thing he saw was a picture of Peter Pettigrew transforming from a rat to a wizard and back again. The headlines read:

**Peter Pettigrew Found Dead!**

**Peter Pettigrew died in his Azkaban cell last night. Pettigrew provided the Dark Lord with the information that led him to Lilly and James Potter. This Death Eater murdered numerous witches, wizards and Muggles. He was believed to be dead until he was captured after the kidnapping and attempted murder of Ginevra Malfoy last month. The young Mrs. Malfoy was near death when rescued by her family. **

**For years, we in the wizarding world believed the Dark Lord killed Harry Potter. However, after his capture Mr. Pettigrew provided the Ministry with information leading them to the true murderers, Bellatrix Lestrange and Owen Carrows.**

**With the death of Pettigrew, it is unknown if the French Ministry will still turn Carrows over to our Ministry this morning. What of Bellatrix Lestrange, will the Bulgarian Ministry free her?**

**At this time, the cause of Mr. Pettigrew's death is unknown.**

Lucius handed the paper to Narcissa and placed his eldest grandson on his lap, hugging the boy. "Thuban, do not blame yourself for the actions of others."

"I should have known he was wizard, not a rat," the little wizard replied through his sobs.

"You informed your father and me about the rat. We did not think it was a wizard and we both knew the man." He wiped away the boy's tears with his handkerchief and looked him in the eyes. "You saved your mother. You told your uncle about the rat. You reminded her to owl your father before she went to the Goyle Manor, and you gave her my coin. Your actions saved her."

"I didn't cause her harm?" Thuban questioned.

"No, you saved her," Lucius answered. "Now, go with your grandmother and check on breakfast please."

The older wizard removed the paper from his wife's hand, tucked it under his arm, and rushed up the stairs to his son's sitting room. He rapped impatiently on the door. Draco was tying his tie when he opened it. Lucius pushed his way inside.

"Really, Father," Draco snorted, "what's…"

The older wizard hit his son in the chest with the newspaper. "Do you have no sense? How many times must I tell you to keep the paper away from Thuban until you have read it?"

"Father, I see no harm…"

"Read the first story!" Lucius demanded.

Draco opened the paper. His eyes going over the same words a number of times before it sunk in. "Bloody hell! Thuban read this?"

"Yes!" Lucius hissed. "He was in tears believing he caused Ginevra harm. Luckily, I was able to convince him otherwise."

Ginny hurried into the room. She was dressed but she was buttoning Leo's outfit. "Draco, what's wrong?"

Her husband handed her the paper. After reading it, she looked at Lucius. "Thuban read this?"

"He was distressed, however, I have calmed him for now."

"We need to talk with our connections at the Ministry, Father. The Bulgarian's were already fighting the return of the Lestranges. I sent men to watch over the three of them last week." He looked at his wife. "Ginny, Floo Ron this afternoon and see what he knows. Love, please didn't leave without Owling me and taking a couple of guards with you," he pleaded.

"Of course," she replied. "I'm going down to check on Thuban." She kissed her husband and left the room.

Once she was gone, Lucius closed the door. "We can't take any more chances Draco. The Wilsburg guards are best to watch over your family here but we need Mihailov's men to maintain surveillance over your aunt and uncle. Only Dark wizards will be able to watch them."

"Father, I don't want hit wizards around my family," Draco ordered.

"I agree. They will be in Bulgaria." Lucius patted his son's back. "Draco, have the elves place the Prophet in your den from now on."

Draco smirked. "Of course, Father."

"Draco?"

"Yes, Father."

"Happy Birthday, Son"

------------------------------

Thuban sat at Lucius' desk writing on a parchment. Lucius stood beside the boy. "You merely need to copy the language of this contract for the next paragraph." He told him. The older wizard's attention went to the door when he heard a knock. His secretary led in a man then left.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm sorry to bother you. However the termination list you sent me this morning may cause us problems with the Ministry."

"What kind of problems, Jacobs?" Lucius inquired flatly, as he reviewed Thuban's work on the parchment.

"We can't fire Dennison, sir. The Ministry's new employment quotas. He's a Muggleborn," Jacobs scolded.

"Fire him and provide the Ministry with his work file. We're not letting him go because he's a Mudblood. He's incompetent. His mistakes have caused us two thousand galleons in the last month alone."

"We'll be under quota then, sir," Jacobs sheepishly stated.

Lucius paced behind his desk for a moment before smirking. "Fire Dennison, give his file to the Ministry then go to Hogwarts. Inform Professor Snape to locate four seventh year Mudbloods and hire them for entry level employment in the Potion labs."

"Yes, sir." Jacobs walked out of the office and Draco came in.

Thuban looked at his father. "Daddy, I'm writing up the contract to present to Uncle Bill… I mean Mr. Weasley from the bank. Is it time for our lunch meeting already?"

"It sure is, mate. Are you almost done?"

The boy handed the quill to his grandfather. "As soon as the company's president signs it."

Lucius quickly signed the parchment and led them to his door. "Draco. Thuban. I trust you will secure the funds we need." The door had just shut when Mihailov Flooed into the office.

"Mihailov, sit please." Lucius poured the Dark Wizard a fire whiskey, handed it to him then sat behind his desk.

"The Bulgarians have released Rabastan and Rodolphus. I want your best hit wizards watching them. If they have the opportunity I want the Lestrange brothers captured and brought to me alive."

"Vish to kill them yourself, Lucius?" Mihailov snickered.

"YES!" Lucius hissed. "And, Mihailov, do not fail me again."

------------------------------

"Mummy! Mummy, I'm home," Thuban loudly announced as he entered. He hugged her best he could being careful of his baby brother who lay on a blanket in front of her. He kissed Ginny's cheek, Leo's cheek and then sat next to her.

"How'd Quidditch go? I would have rather been there than a boring old tea party," Ginny smiled while tickling her eldest son. Draco sat on the floor next to his wife, placed the babe in his lap and played with his youngest son.

"Quidditch was the greatest, Mummy. It was better than getting Felicity, the new jumping saddle, the pirate ship, the new Quidditch pads and gloves, the new tank for my mudpuppies and everything else I got this morning. Thanks for letting me play, Mummy." The little wizard hugged her again.

"Randolph Keitch's grandson is on Thuban's team and he's agreed to coach, Gin."

She gave her husband a surprised look. "The owner of the Comet Trading Company and co-creator of the Horton-Keitch Braking Charm?"

"He played for the Falmouth Falcons a long time ago. He's over a hundred years old but he doesn't look any older than Grandfather," Thuban added.

Ginny turned her head to hide her mirth. Draco shook his. "Son, it's best if you don't compare your grandfather to other wizards."

"Oh, he wouldn't like it. I'll just tell Grandfather that Coach Keitch is really fit for his age."

Draco nodded at his son. "Good idea."

"How'd your day at the office go?" Ginny asked her son.

"It was the best day! Grandfather let me write up a contract and I talked Uncle Bill into giving our company a business loan. I'll be ready to run the office in no time," the little wizard proudly stuck out his chest. "Grandfather says I'm great help and I should come to the offices more often."

"Daddy's home! Daddy's home!" Serpens and Cam ran into the parlor and hugged their father.

"Daddy, let's go play on Thuban's new pirate's ship." Cam said merrily.

"We can attack the castle," Serpens offered.

Thuban pulled on his father's arm. "Let's go Daddy, please?"

"Go to the playroom and plan our attack. I want to speak with your mother for a short time."

"It's my birthday!" Thuban growled. "I get…"

Draco gave the boy a meaningful look. "You'll get a sore bottom if you address me in that tone again." He eyed his other sons. "That goes for you two also."

"Sorry, Daddy," came out of each boy's mouth before they turned and headed for the playroom.

He placed the baby in the playpen, helped his wife to her feet and then took her to the settee for a quick cuddle. "How was your day, love?"

"Not as good as yours," she kissed him and leaned into his embrace. "Draco, why didn't you tell me about Diane? It would have saved us a row last night."

"What did you hear at your tea? You didn't say anything did you?"

"No, I didn't and I'm glad. I would have made an arse of myself. Why didn't you tell me the whole story?" Ginny asked.

"I tried, you weren't ready to listen. You were set in your belief that Greg took advantage of the poor girl and was forcing her into marriage."

"I still feel sad for her. How could her parents arrange a marriage with a fifty-year-old wizard and allow a binding ritual? It's simply medieval!" she paused. "She slept with Greg to get out of it?"

"Yes, she knew the old wizard wouldn't want her if he couldn't perform a binding. She picked Greg because he was married. She wasn't looking for a relationship."

"But it found her," she sighed.

"Maybe. Greg's not sure." Ginny gave Draco a startled look. "Greg's sure about his feelings for Diane. He loves her, Ginny. He's not sure about her feelings for him. That's why the wedding isn't planned until December of 2007."

"Draco, I was surprised by the number of pureblood families that still believe in arranged marriages. If we have a daughter…"

"She will marry whom she wants," he guaranteed his wife with a kiss.

Whispers from the hallway caught the young couple's attention.

"He won't get mad. Just ask him nicely," Cam assured his little brother.

"Then you ask him," Serpens stammered.

"You're more likely to get a yes out of him," Thuban advised. "Besides if he does get mad at you, I'll give you the ten Sugar Quills I have hidden in my room."

Serpens walked up to his parents. "Daddy," he said just above a whisper. Draco and Ginny turned to the boy. "Mmm… it's been twenty minutes and it's an hour before dinner. Will you have time to play with us before dinner? Please."

Draco kissed Ginny. "You need time to get ready for your family?" She nodded. He stood and picked up the little wizard, "Let's go, mate," he whispered in the boy's ear. "Maybe I should pretend to be upset then Thuban will have to give you the Sugar Quills."

"I heard that," Thuban chuckled.

--------------------

The sun was setting on the English hillside. The Malfoy boys played in Thuban's new pirate ship shooting their cannons at the Weasley twins, who were inside Serpens' castle returning the cannon fire. Ginny sat in a long lounge, a table in between her and the chairs occupied by Ron and Luna. Draco walked out onto the patio, prompted Ginny to scoot forward on the lounge and sat behind her. He placed a fire whiskey on the table for Ron before wrapping an arm around his wife and pulling her back firmly against his chest.

"According to my contacts at the Ministry, Pettigrew was likely murdered," Draco said.

"That's what it looks like, Malfoy. Bloody hell, he was the most hated wizard in the world. We're going to have a ghastly time finding the murderer." Ron took a drink of his whiskey. "His floor was locked down last night but somehow the cells weren't. There are over two hundred prisoners in that area, both Death Eaters and wizards whose family members were killed by Death Eaters. The Prophet didn't get the whole story. There were more murders than Pettigrew's last night."

"Do you think it's a cover up or an inside job? Was Pettigrew the target?" Ginny asked.

"That's the real question isn't it? I can't believe that only Owen Carrows and Bellatrix were behind Harry's murder. I think we're still missing one or more people high up in the Ministry." He touched his sister's hand, "I believe you and the boys are safe from them, Ginny. Your only worry lies with Bellatrix."

Draco cuddled his wife. "The Bulgarians released Rabastan and Rodolphus today. They said there wasn't enough evidence to hold them. Bellatrix is still in their jail. They want more proof of her guilt in Potter's death before returning her to England. I'm sure Rodolphus will stay in Bulgaria close to her. I have men watching Rabastan."

"The Bulgarians won't give visas to any British Auror but we are watching the borders. We'll get them if they leave the country. The French handed Owen Carrows over. The Dark Lord's murders touched many of their families. They were happy to be rid of the Death Eater," Ron informed the group.

Luna cleared her throat, "Enough about Death Eaters. Ginny, who'd you have take those photographs of Draco and Thuban? They were adorable. Colin isn't available on July 1st to shoot our wedding."

------------------------------------

"Crucio," Lucius spat as the green light left his wand and hit Rabastan Lestrange in the chest. The black-haired wizard's body contorted in the chair that held him.

"That my friend, was for allowing Voldemort to injure my son eight years ago. I should have viewed Draco's memories of that evening sooner," Lucius hissed. "Now, what do your brother and my lovely sister-in-law have planned?"

"Lucius, I don't know," Rabastan pleaded.

"Crucio!" the blond wizard yelled. The green light appeared to last longer this time and Rabastan screamed from the pain.

"Father…" Draco said as he entered the room. He closed the door behind himself instantly.

"Draco, please!" Rabastan gasped. "Stop him! I knew nothing of their plans to attack your wife."

"Then why did you run?" Draco jeered.

"I was at their house when Bellatrix arrived. She informed me Wormtail was alive and the Ministry had him. He knew too much. If he talked I could spend years in Azkaban." Lucius raised his wand. "I knew nothing about Potter's murder."

Draco put his wand to Rabastan's head. "Legilimens," he whispered. After a couple of minutes, Draco stepped back. "He's telling the truth."

"They are after Cygnus. Bellatrix believes he is owed to her, repayment for the loss of her twins. Ginevra's uncle was the wizard who cursed her," Rabastan stated.

"And what of Rodolphus? What does he believe?" Lucius asked.

"Like all wizards, he wants a son," Rabastan offered.

"Obliviate," Draco hissed before walking to the door and bringing Mihailov in. "Take him to Knockturn Alley. The Aurors perform their rounds at four a.m. make sure they find him."

"Are you sure, sir? Once they have him…" Mihailov started.

"I'm in no mood for murder nor do I wish to watch him for months on end. We may need him later," Draco spat.

Lucius nodded at Mihailov. "Let the Aurors find him."

Once Mihailov had left with Rabastan, Lucius patted Draco's on the shoulder. "Rodolphus will not be easy to catch."

"I understand, Father. I should have never allowed Bellatrix around my children."

"There is nothing you could have done to prevent this, son. We may not be able to catch Rodolphus but we will keep him and Bellatrix from Cygnus and the other children." Lucius tone became very firm, "No one takes what is ours."

------------------------------------

The morning sun slowly crossed the room and shined on Draco's face. It's warmth woke him from his light slumber. The first thing he noticed was the absence of his wife although her side of the bed was still warm. The second thing was the formal sky blue dress with an icy sheer trim lain over a chair. _Today's the Weasel's wedding_, he thought. Luna had initially thought of having in it late August but during final planning, it changed to July first. He smiled at the idea of an evening of dancing with his wife. They'd had a wonderful time at Blaise and Pansy's wedding two weeks ago. After the reception, things got even better thanks to his parents' taking the boys for the night.

He thought about what he and his wife would get up to tonight. Blaise and Pansy would have Leo must of the day and would be picking the other boys up at the reception around eight. A mere week ago Draco believed he'd lost out on this opportunity with his wife but his good mate Blaise came through. Really, this arrangement was to the benefit of both of the wizards. Pansy had been harping about starting a family and Blaise hoped that an evening with four little wizards under foot would change her mind for a short time. The dark-haired wizard wanted children, it was just that he wanted two or three years with his wife to himself before that happened.

Draco understood that very well. He would kill for ten minutes alone with Ginny this morning. However, the blond head resting on his left arm wasn't going to allow that. Neither would the little wizard laying at his feet nor the one sitting on the wingback chair staring at him.

"Daddy, are you awake?" Thuban softly asked. The little wizard was already dressed in his Quidditch uniform even through his first match wasn't for three hours.

"Give me a minute, son," Draco mumbled as Ginny came into the room.

"Good. You're awake. I'm due at the hotel in twenty minutes." She quickly kissed her husband's cheek and walked away before he could get a hold of her. "Don't forget to use that Muggle item and record the match for me." She kissed Thuban's cheek and hugged him. "Mummy wishes she could see your first match, darling. Keep your head up and watch the entire pitch. Keep focused and you'll do wonderfully." She retrieved her dress and looked back at her husband. "There's a list of things that need to be done this morning on the changing table, Draco. I love you," she said before Disapparating.

Thuban caught the surprised expression on his father's face. "Don't worry, Daddy. Grandmother is coming over at eight thirty and the elves can do most of the things on Mummy's list."

------------------------------------

Draco handed two Muggle video cameras to the Creevey brothers along with a bag of galleons. "He's number two. Those are for Ginny."

"Don't worry, Malfoy. We've been doing this for years. I wouldn't disappoint Ginny," Colin said before the pair headed off.

Draco carrying Serpens, Lucius carrying Leo, Narcissa holding Cam's hand walked along with Blaise and Pansy to enter the stadium. The pitch was divided into three small fields. Thuban's team was to play at the far left. Draco released the breath he was holding when he saw the number of people in attendance.

"It's a bit overwhelming," Fred stated as he came up from behind the group.

"I don't think there were these many people at our first Hogwarts match," George added.

"Who'd want to watch you goofs play?" Charlie stated.

"Hello, Draco. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Blaise. Pansy," Bill said. "I'm surprised at the turnout myself. We've got seats down front if you'd like to joins us."

The Malfoy party followed the Weasleys to the seats where Arthur and Ron were waiting. The conversion before the match started was brief. Tension was still high between the heads of the two families and exchanges about the weather could even lead to an argument. Luckily for the adults, the match started quickly and Thuban wasted no time in showing his proficiency at the sport.

"Go, Thuban, go!" Cam and Serpens yelled.

The wizards swayed left and right copying Thuban's movements on the pitch, much to the delight of Narcissa and Pansy. The Malfoy heir scooped the Quaffle off the ground and headed for the goal. He weaved around all three of the other team's chasers plus one of his own team's hopeless chasers before making an outstanding fake on the keeper and scoring his twelfth goal of the match.

"Exceptional move!" Lucius elbowed his son. "How long have you been working on that?"

Draco grimaced and eyed the Weasley wizards in front of him. "That's Ginny's work."

Blaise and Lucius laughed at the look on Draco's face. Thuban intercepted a pass from the other team and made his way to the goal again. He used a different move on the keeper this time and scored again. Draco beamed, "I taught him that one!"

"Well, Malfoy, maybe you're good for something after all," Fred laughed.

"No, it's the Weasley in the boy," Ron added.

"I believe the name on the back of that sweater is Malfoy! Now, could you please be quiet. I want to watch _my son_ denominate the pitch," Draco replied with a smirk.

Thuban again made a run for the goal. One of the other team's chasers stayed on his tail and bumped him from time to time. Then the keeper did something the six-year-old blond wizard wasn't ready for. He flew right at him. Thuban turned so they wouldn't run into each other but the chaser bumped him again causing Thuban to fly head first into the keeper. The little wizards' heads collided and both fell the two feet to the cushioned ground.

"Oh my!" Narcissa gasped as she tried to get up. Lucius held her in place. "Lucius, Thuban is injured. Let me go," she hissed.

"Dearest, look he's getting up. He's fine," Lucius calmly stated.

"I need to make sure," she hissed. "Now, _Lucius!_" she ordered.

Draco turned to his mother. "The match will be over in five minutes, Mother, let's start heading for the pitch." He helped his mother out of her chair and towards the players' bench.

"That was a wicked hit," Cam spouted.

---------------------

Draco walked briskly to the spa with a very clean and elated Thuban on his hip. Fred and George Weasley spotted him.

"Malfoy, why'd ya run off after…" George started but the sight of his nephew explained it all.

"That's a brilliant shiner, Thuban," Fred added. "Outstanding match by the way."

"The stupid keeper flew into me," Thuban spat. "He knocked out my tooth too." The little wizard smiled showing that both his front teeth were missing.

"And gave you a fat lip," Bill interjected as he approached the group. The eldest Weasley brother removed Thuban from Draco. "Ginny wants to see him. We told her about most of the match. However, you may want to tell her about this before she sees him." Draco nodded and walked off.

The six year old beamed at his uncles and pulled agold medal from his pocket. "I was player of the match. I scored one hundred and forty points. That's fourteen goals."

"Marvelous, mate," Bill replied. "We saw each one of them."

Thuban pulled his tooth out of his pocket. "It's just a baby tooth. It was ready to come out anyway. Grandfather said it looks like a three galleon tooth."

Ginny's voice came down the hallway silencing the boy. "I want to see him now, Draco. For Merlin's sake, I knew he was too young."

"Calm down, Gin. He's fine," Draco said calmly.

The red-haired witch rounded the corner and ran to her son. Her wand was out in moments and she ran it over him.

"Grandmother already did that, Mummy. It's only a black eye and fat lip." The little wizard squirmed trying to get away for his mother. "I'm fine, Mummy."

"Poor baby, you don't have to play Quidditch again. Does it hurt?" Ginny said.

Thuban pulled back. "It doesn't hurt. I want to play more Quidditch. I love Quidditch. I was player of the match." He showed her the gold medal. "It was the keeper's fault. He thought if he ran into me I would not score. But I did. I threw the Quaffle after he hit me and I scored. Coach Keitch said it was the best play he ever saw. I didn't even cry and there was blood all over my shirt. I used the moves you taught me, Mummy, and scored seven goals. Please, Mummy! I want to keep playing."

Her eldest was beaming at her. The little wizard was very proud of himself. He hadn't been this happy in a long time. She smiled back at him, "Did you say your Grandmother already checked you for injuries?"

Thuban nodded merrily. "Grandmother took all the pain away but she said Daddy had to take his potion. So she wouldn't perform a glamour charm to cover my eye and lip."

Ginny covered her mouth to hide her smirk. She could only image how much distress Thuban's appearance had caused the older witch, and still Narcissa had kept her wits. Narcissa would never help Draco hide anything from his wife.

She offered her hand to her son, "Come along, you need your hair cut and some good charm work before the wedding." She turned to her husband, "I'll talk with you later, Draco."

----------------------------------------

Rodolphus placed his wand on his head and muttered a spell. His appearance changed radically. He muttered another spell and everyone within a hundred kilometers froze. The wizard then Disapparated.

Moments later he stood in front of a desk at the Swedish Wizard's Studies of the Mind Center. An older witch approached the desk. "Healer Grohol will be with you shortly, Auror Davison."

A white haired Healer greeted Rodolphus and the two wizards walked into a room.

"Thank you for seeing me, Healer Grohol. I was told you were the world's expect on the working of the child's mind. We have come across a strange case and are hoping you can explain it to us," Rodolphus started. "A nanny kidnapped the five year old boy in her care. When we found them a week later, the boy believed the nanny to be his mother. How could she have done this? It is very dangerous to erase a young child's memories."

"Yes, Mr. Davison. One cannot erase a child's memory without many problems. However, if the woman had taken care of the child or performed mothering tasks for the child since birth, she would merely need to use a charm to bring those memories to the forefront of his mind," Healer Grohol stated. He removed a book from the shelf and handed it to Rodolphus.

"Before the eighteen hundreds, it was common for wizards and witches to take magical children from their Muggle parents. This book explains the methods used to make those children forget about their Muggle parents and believe that the witch was their mother."

----------------------------------------

Draco couldn't help but growl under his breath as yet another unmarried wizard caressed his wife's back at the head table. Why did they keep touching her every time they walked by? Neville had touched her five times and looked into her eyes. Dean had held her hand for three minutes and kissed her cheek twice, once touching the corner of her lips. Seamus hugged her, nuzzled her neck and whispered into her ear causing her to blush. His wand hand twitched, one more touch and he would have to do something.

He was very happy when the first dance started. Ginny and Bill were paired so watching the couple dance caused Draco no worry. As soon as Thuban finished dancing with the flower girl, Draco would floo the boys to the Zabini's home and he would have his wife to himself once again.

"Daddy," Serpens pulled on his father's robe sleeve. "I'm tired. May I go to Uncle Blaise's now?"

"As soon as the music stops, Serpens," Draco advised the boy.

"Has Pansy watched the boys overnight before?" Molly asked.

"She's watched two of them before but never all four," Draco said. "I'm sure she and Blaise can handle them."

"She's had Leo all day?" Molly inquired.

Draco chuckled. "In a way. Both my mother and Pansy's were with her until five. They were trying to talk Blaise into starting his own family."

Arthur beamed. "I see now. Blaise gets hounded into how sweet babies are all afternoon and this evening you deliver reality to Pansy?"

The blond wizard smirked. "Only a slight reality." The music stopped. "Wish your grandparents goodnight boys. I'll retrieve Thuban."

After a quick goodbye to family members, Draco hurried his children to their godfather's home. The boys were annoyed when Draco didn't make a quick exit. He reminded them that misbehavior would earn them a very sore bottom. He also checked every pocket in their robes removing the pounds of sweets they had taken from the party. Their father even had the nerve to inform Blaise it would be best to bathe the little wizards and put them to bed immediately.

Cam eyed his father. The wizard wasn't playing fairly. Draco informed Blaise of every useful trick of getting the boys to sleep early. He even gave the black-haired wizard the bottle of jasmine oil their mother would place in their bath to calm them. It became very clear to the five year old that his father wasn't taking any chances of being disturbed this evening. Thuban and he would merely have to wait until the morning to have their fun.

When Draco reentered the ballroom, he couldn't help but gape at the sight in front of him. His eyes turned black with anger and his hand reached inside his robe for his wand. Numerous curses and hexes ran through his mind. Which one should he use on the prat Longbottom? He'd teach the git to keep his arms off of Malfoy property. Neville spun Ginny around the dance floor. Draco smirked as he decided on the hex then Ginny's eyes meet his and she smiled lovingly.

"Damn it!" Ron cursed in a whisper to Percy as he watched Draco relax. "I thought the Ferret was going to do something stupid," Ron exhaled. "A good row between him and Ginny would have made the day perfect."

"Ron only wishes the best for our little sister, doesn't he?" George jested.

"I want to know what happened. Ferret was seconds away from hexing Neville. Then he just stopped," Ron asked in bewilderment.

Draco impatiently waited for the dance to end. He tapped Neville's shoulder as the next song started. "I'll take over from here," he advised the other wizard before waltzing across the floor with his wife.

"I see you made the best of my absence," Draco teased as he flawlessly pranced her around the dance floor. "It doesn't matter. You're all mine now."

She smiled and shook her head. "I've promised my father a dance and I really should dance with Ron."

He sighed and looked longingly into her eyes. "If I must release you, can you make it quick?"

Ginny raised a brow. "We have all evening, don't we?"

"Cam had that look in his eye. I have a feeling we'll be getting an early Floo call from Blaise and Pansy."

She kissed his cheek. "A quick dance with my father and brother then I'm yours for the evening."

------------------------------------

A normal looking Rodolphus approached what appeared to be a four star hotel, with a case in his hand. He went to the front desk where a wizard dressed as a prison guard met him.

"How long do you wish to visit your wife, Mr. Lestrange?"

"The next three days," Rodolphus placed a number of galleons on the desk.

The man took Rodolphus' wand and led him to a beautiful suite where Bellatrix was waiting. He joined his wife on the settee and waited for the guard to leave. Rodolphus removed a book from his case and handed it to her.

"You need to study this, Bella. It explains how we can make the children forget their birth parents and believe they are ours."

She kissed her husband. "When will you buy my freedom so we can start our family?"

He walked away from his wife thankful that she had no wand and the room was warded against wandless magic. "Lucius and Draco have Cygnus well guarded, my love. There is no way to get the child at this time."

Bellatrix eyes turned black with anger, rage was quickly building inside of her.

"Bella, my love, do not worry. Their guard will decrease. If you remain here for a time, I believe we will be able have the children by mid September. They left the children with their grandparents for Draco's birthday and they are leaving them again for an anniversary trip. By September, they will be leaving Cygnus alone with his tutor. We will get the boy then."

"What about Cepheus?" Bella asked.

Rodolphus laughed. "Lupin is a fool. Even after being warned, he has done little to safeguard the boy. Our men talked to Cepheus yesterday. He awaits your visit and looks forward to his great adventure. We will take both boys at the same time." He embraced his wife. "Can you manage staying in this prison for another month?"

Bellatrix cackled. "This is no prison. I would stay in Azkaban for months to finally have the family we deserve."


	34. Chapter 34

Mistakes

-----------------------------

Thuban stood in front of Serpens' play castle. Cam and he had been planning these changes for weeks and now was the time. His parents were gone on their marriage trip or something. The boys had returned from the manor and were expecting their maternal grandparents within the hour. He'd miss making potions with Grandfather but Grandma and Grandpa wouldn't notice the modifications to the moat. In addition, it was highly likely that his twin uncles would visit. Won't they be surprised and delighted by the alteration? With luck, his daddy will let the moat remain when he returned.

The little blond wizard stood with his mother's old school wand in hand next to the small moat. It only took a half-dozen tries at the enlargement spell for it to become five feet wide and six feet deep. Thuban was so pleased with himself he placed a few more charms, causing weeds to grow in the water.

The little boy sat down and carefully removed the large jar from his bag. This was the most vital and difficult to obtain. He had just gotten it moments earlier when Lucius made a trip to the apothecary and he had tagged along. While his Grandfather's back was turned, the boy removed the item from the shelf and put it in his sack. You couldn't call what he did stealing because he placed a bag with fifty galleons in its place.

Grindylow parts were in a number of potions and the apothecary sold them alive. Thuban carefully placed the jar in the moat; using the wand, he released the water demon. The creature crawled out of it confines and into a weed bed. The boy beamed; now no one could enter the castle when the bridge was up.

Thuban hurried to the underground passageway and quickly entered the house, leaving the wand hidden. Upon locating Lucius, he was surprised to learn that Cam and Narcissa had headed for the guesthouse. The six year old hoped his brother wouldn't draw their grandmother's attention to the moat. He cursed him for his impatience. Thuban would have to work hard to keep Lucius away from the guesthouse. The older wizard would surely notice the changes and not only force the boy to change it back but also warm his bottom with his cane. As they walked passed the game room Thuban eyed the wizard's chessboard.

"Bet, I can beat you at wizard's chess now. Uncle Ron's been teaching me. He's the best chess player around," the little blond boy stated. He knew his grandfather would be unable to let the comment of a Weasley being the _best_ go unchallenged.

Lucius eyed the child with great suspicion. His eldest grandson was not a fan of board games especially the ones that required calm and quiet. As he tried to read the boy, a flustered Tipsy popped into the room.

"Come quick, Master. There being an accident at the guesthouse."

Lucius seized Thuban and Apparated instantly. He placed his eldest grandson on the ground and ran to his wife. In front of her lay a drenched and still Cam. His boots and slacks torn from his body; the white skin of his legs covered with blood. Two feet away from him was the lifeless body of a pale green creature.

Thuban looked at the castle. The bridge was down. What had happened? He approached his grandparents, who were busy casting spells on his brother. Narcissa gasped in relief when Cam finally coughed up water and opened his eyes. She collected the boy into her arms and went to the guesthouse. Lucius followed closely.

"I'll Floo the Healer, dearest. He'll be fine," Lucius whispered encouragingly to his wife. He turned to the older boy, "Come Thuban, sit," he pointed to a patio chair. "I'll be back shortly."

The six year old sat for a short time. When he knew no one was watching, he walked over to the Grindylow. He wasn't there long before a strong hand captured his collar, pulled him to his feet and away from the animal.

"Have you lost your senses?" Lucius bellowed.

The words left the boy's mouth before he thought it through. "It cost me fifty galleons. I wanted to…"

Thuban had never seen such anger in his grandfather's eyes. "You put that in the moat?"

"It was Cam's idea too. He knew…" The boy shook with apprehension.

Lucius' placed his hands on the boy's shoulder. The urge to shake good judgment into the boy almost overcame him. He quickly released his hold and slammed his cane on the patio table sending glass everywhere. "Go to your room, Thuban, NOW!" he growled dangerously low.

The little wizard didn't need to be told twice. His little feet couldn't carry him fast enough, he passed his maternal grandparents without saying a word. He ran through his sitting room, into the bedroom and crawled under the covers.

--------------------------------

Draco snatched his wife into his arms, as soon as she came out of bathroom in her riding outfit. He placed a hand on each of her bum cheeks and pulled her close. "I can't decide," he puffed in her ear, "if I like the way your arse looks better in riding or Quidditch breeches."

"Really?" she teased before running her hands over the back of his breeches, "I prefer yours bare."

"Bare is good." He moved his hands from her bottom to her waistband and started working them down while kissing her neck. She relaxed into his touch for a short time but then jumped away refastening her pants.

"Something's wrong, we have to go home, now!" She lifted her wand and Disapparated.

Draco did a quick scan of the room before Apparating to Black Hall. An elderly house elf appeared moments after he alighted in the foyer.

"The Healer is with young Master Cygnus in the guesthouse."

"Is my wife here?" he asked as he walked to the back door.

"Mistress is in the guesthouse along with her parents and master's parents."

"What's happened?"

"Young master was attacked by a Grindylow," the elf answered, running next to Draco to keep up.

"Are my other sons all right?"

"Yes, Master. They be in their chambers. Tipsy and Nan be keeping watch of them."

The guesthouse was entirely too far away from the main house in Draco's opinion. He didn't remember when but somewhere along the way he had started to run. He turned the corner to see Lucius and Arthur. His father was in the process of using a Repairo charm on the glass patio table.

"I don't know if anyone could have kept their composure. Fred and George pulled things like this many times," Arthur stated.

"Thuban has been testing my patience lately. First the polyjuice, now putting a Grindylow in the moat," Lucius said.

"Father?" Draco approached the men.

"Cygnus is going to be fine, Draco. The Healer is finishing with him, now. First bedroom on the right," Lucius instructed.

The blond wizard hurried to his son's side, passed Narcissa and Molly without a word and knocked on the door before opening it. Ginny, Healer Wilson and Cam looked at him.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy. I was just explaining things to your wife. Your son will be fine. He should remain in bed for the day to recover. The wounds caused by the Grindylow will cause him some pain and there will be some scarring. I'll leave a couple of potions with your mother." Healer Wilson then left the room.

"Daddy," Cam whispered. "The Grindylow was my idea too. I helped Thuban. We only thought it would scratch people. We didn't know they could be so mean. I'm lucky Grandmother was with me."

Draco kissed the boy's cheek and lifted him into his arms. "We should get you to your own bed." He told the boy as he pulled him close to his chest. They walked out of the room, Ginny's arm snaked around her husband's waist. "You and your brother need to listen to me." His voice was shaky as he held back tears and tried to remain strong in front of the child.

Ginny whispered, "We were all very lucky indeed."

------------------------------

"I think it's time for lunch." Hermione walked up to a Muggle café in the heart of London with Sirius holding tightly to her hand.

"That's a brilliant idea," Charlie added as her carried Harriet into the small building.

The group sat down and ordered lunch. When the server left, Harriet whispered into her mother's ear and the two witches walked to the restroom. Returning, Harriet stopped and stared at the paintings on the wall.

"Mummy," the little girl pointed to a painting of a woman standing over a cauldron in a forest with a glass to her mouth. "That looks like Thuban's aunt." The next painting showed the woman on the ground her face covered. A third painting had the same scene except the woman was now a man. Harriet pointed to that painting, "That looks like Cassie's daddy."

Hermione stared along with her daughter at the collection of paintings. She could not believe her eyes. There were seven paintings in all, each showing Bellatrix's actions only minutes before she killed Harry Potter. The last painting showed what Hermione believed was the start of the final battle of the last wizarding war in the distance.

------------------------------

Cam's legs hurt a little but he didn't want to call an elf. It would certainly alert his mother and although he loved her, he'd seen enough of her upset for one day. His father had just managed to persuade her to return to their bedchamber. The little wizard sighed when his door started to slowly open, however when he noticed the intruder was only an inch taller than himself, he beamed.

"Thuban," he whispered excitedly.

The boy ran to the bed, jumped on it and covered himself with the blankets in hopes of hiding in case his parents came in. It didn't go unnoticed to Cam that his brother had decided to lie on his belly instead of his back.

"I told them it was my idea too. And that I helped," Cam whispered.

"I know," Thuban answered moving closer to his brother and put an arm over his chest hugging him. "Are you O.K.?"

"My legs hurt a little but I'm fine." Cam placed his arm under his brother's chest hugging him in return. "Are you O.K.?"

Thuban giggled. "My bottom hurts but I'm fine. I'm really sorry, Cam. I didn't mean to hurt you. I wasn't a good brother to you today."

"The Grindylow was my idea too."

"It's not that. When I saw the look in Grandfather's eyes, I was scared and tattled on you." Thuban shook his head. "Brothers shouldn't tattle on each other. I promise not to tattle on you again."

"It's O.K., Thuban."

"Cam, my heart would break if you weren't with us anymore. I love you."

It was Cam's turn to giggle. "If you don't stop sounding like Mummy, I'll kick you out of my room."

As the two boys giggled, Draco quietly closed the door. Thuban shouldn't have been out of his own room and Cam needed his rest. However, the blond wizard decided it was best to leave the two to bond. One of the best things he had done as a father was giving his children each other. Many times Draco had wished for a sibling to share his dreams and secrets.

Ginny was turning down the bed when he entered. Nervous, she asked, "Did you check on Cam?"

"Yes, he's fine."

"Did you tuck him in? Was he asleep? How are his legs feeling?"

"He'll be asleep soon, Ginny. Don't worry."

She tried to push past her husband but he took firm hold of her. "He's fine. We'll check on him in twenty minutes. Now…," he kissed her passionately, "you need to relax and leave him alone for a time so he can get to sleep."

She pushed away again. "Let me go, Draco. I'm sorry you missed out on your shagathon tonight but _my son_'s health comes before your sexual needs," she hissed.

He gave her a meaningful look, "Stop trying to start a fight, Ginevra. _Our son_, Cam is fine. You've been a little over-protective and he needs a break. Go check on Leo or Serpens if you like."

Ginny calmly kissed his cheek. "Sorry. I should check on Thuban."

"Hmm…," Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and started into the nursery with her. "Let's check on Leo, Serpens then Cam."

"I want to check on Thuban."

"Thuban is with Cam. They need some time to talk."

She swatted his chest. "Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

For the first time in their marriage, Draco looked sheepish. He'd never before felt guilty about overriding one of her decisions. It had been she who demanded Thuban be punished further, confining him to his room for the evening.

"Mmm… I…"

She kissed his cheek. "Don't try to hide things from me, Draco. I will always find out." She wrapped her arm around his waist as they entered the nursery. "You'll check on Cam and Thuban last."

------------------------------

Ron and Hermione walked into the Muggle High School. It had been three and half weeks since Harriet spotted the paintings in the Muggle Café. The owner of the shop told her the artist was a student at Notting Hill & Ealing High School. Unfortunately, being summer they had to wait until Administrative personal returned from vacation. They knocked on the Headmaster's door and entered.

"Hello, Mr. Elswick. I'm Hermione Ellison and this is my partner Ron West. As I explained to you on the phone, we believe the artist of the paintings may have witnessed one of our unsolved crimes."

The gray-haired man offered both Hermione and Ron a chair and sat back down behind his desk. "Ms. Ellison, do you have proof of your employment?"

Hermione and Ron showed the man the official police identification, they had magically created.

"Mr. Elswick, this crime is almost eight years old and many of its details were in the painting," Hermione explained.

"Well, Ms. Ellison, the artist and her family can't be reached until the start of school in September. If the crime has waited eight years, a couple more weeks won't hurt. Besides, Miss Levin is only sixteen. Her artwork was of witches. It was all made up," the old man's voice dripped with indifference.

"It's what she drew in the background, sir, that we are interested in." Hermione handed the man a card. "Please call me if you hear from Miss Levin. Your school starts on the fourth of September?" The man nodded. "We will see you and Miss Levin on the fourth then. Good day, sir."

Ron and Hermione left, once on the street Ron could no longer hold his tongue.

"What a prat! He was worse than Malfoy and Snape put together."

Hermione giggled. "He reminded me of Dumbledore. He was only doing his best to protect his student. Charlie and I made sure we had all of her artwork. You and Ginny are the only others who know about it, so we can wait."

"I'm sure Ginny has told Malfoy and he could have told…"

"Don't go there, Ronald!" She turned and poked her finger into his chest. "This information will send Bellatrix to Azkaban thus freeing Cam from danger. Draco wouldn't…"

"You're right. Malfoy will keep his mouth closed."

-----------------------------

Molly sat a plate of eggs on the Burrow's kitchen table. Luna looked at them for a moment before becoming pale and leaving the room. Thuban turned and whispered to Serpens who then whispered to Cam.

The blue-eyed, blond haired boy looked at his uncle, "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

Arthur dropped his fork on his plate as his wife hurried the sausages to the table.

"What?" Ron stammered.

Cam rolled his eyes, "Your baby, do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Oh Ron," Molly muttered through her tears of joy, "is that why you came over this morning?"

"You…," Ron gazed at Cam, "how… I mean… Who told you?" He whispered, "I'm going to kill the bloody Ferret. Luna must have Flooed Ginny."

"Ronald," Molly scolded in a hushed tone.

"Serpens told me after Thuban told him." The boy smirked.

The eldest Malfoy boy beamed at the group. "Eggs always made Mummy sick in the morning after Daddy put a baby inside her. They make Aunt Pansy sick now too. So, do you want a boy or a girl?"

"You should hope for a blond like Aunt Luna," Serpens stated. "Red haired babies are evil." He glared at Leo who was banging his spoon on his highchair tray. "They take up lots of the mummy's time and try to steal the daddy away too."

"Leo's not evil, darling," Molly replied as she placed eggs, sausage and toast on Serpens' plate then kissed the boy's cheek.

"Keep that opinion to yourself, little brother," Thuban advised. "You're sitting at a table full of people who used to be red haired babies."

The conversation stopped as Charlie walked in the kitchen door from outside.

"Dad, I took care of that problem in the north field you spotted. I'd like to talk to you a minute about it." Charlie motioned to the front room. "You should come along too, Ron."

The three walked into the living room of the Burrow. Arthur cast a couple of spells so the Malfoy boys would not hear them. Charlie pulled a camera out of his cloak.

"All the pictures are of Cam. He had some from Ginny's trip with the boys to Diagon Alley a couple of days ago too," Charlie stated.

"Damn!" Arthur hissed. "I thought we had Lestrange's money locked up." He turned to Ron. "Why'd the hell did you let Rabastan go? He's where Bella and Rodolphus are getting the galleons to pay their spies."

"We didn't have any evidence against Rabastan. However, Lucius Malfoy has a close eye on him. His accounts have not been touched. Many Death Eaters have accounts hidden all over Europe. There is not telling how much money Rodolphus has access to," Ron replied. "We have to keep the information about Miss Levin between us. I'll talk to Hermione. We need to get the evidence from this Muggle girl soon. She'll be in great danger if Bellatrix's people find out about her."

Charlie nodded. "Cam isn't going to be safe until Bellatrix is in Azkaban or dead." He started for the front door. "Was Malfoy going to work after he dropped off the boys this morning?"

Ron grinned. "He was headed for the office. Ginny wanted the house to herself for her birthday."

"I'll go talk to him then." Charlie headed for the door. "By the way little brother, congratulations. I'm hoping for a redhead. Even if we are _evil,_" he chuckled as he left the room.

------------------------------

"Is there a problem?" Draco asked as he showed Charlie to a chair and then sat across from him in his office.

The redhead handed the blond wizard the camera and a number of photos.

"Damn it! Where is her spy?"

Charlie shook his head. "Dead, he killed himself after I caught him. He said something about not wanting Lucius to get his hands on him."

"Smart man," Draco hissed as he handed his brother-in-law a cup of tea. "One of her spies was stupid enough to get caught close to the Manor grounds last week."

"Draco, you do understand…"

"What my father does is his business. He tells me nothing and I ask no questions. I have not broken any wizarding laws." The blond wizard paced around his office. "The Wilsburg guards, I have watching my family, are unable to spot these spies. I'm sure they can protect my family from kidnapping or attacks but the photo spying is outside their ability."

"They have themselves cloaked well. A wizard has to be looking for invisible people to see them. Not a skill many wizards have," Charlie stated.

"It's a Dark Wizard or Hit Wizard skill. However having one of them close to my family is more dangerous then the spies themselves," Draco added. "I wish I knew what my aunt wants these photos for."

------------------------------

Bella sat in the parlor of her prison cell with a number of photo albums in front of her. Pictures with herself, Cam and Rodolphus in them were clearly in view. Next to them was an album with photos of John Lupin and his family. The black haired witch lifted her wand and cast a spell. The photos with John Lupin had changed. Bella, Rodolphus and Cam replaced the child's family members.

Rodolphus walked into the room and smiled at his wife's work. "I see you nearly have our family photo albums complete. I too have been working." He stepped aside revealing a little boy about five years old who smiled happily at Bellatrix. She stared questioningly at the boy.

The boy's expression became confused. He pulled on Rodolphus' pant leg to get the wizard's attention. "Papa," the boy questioned, "why is Momma acting like she doesn't know me?"

The Dark Witch ran to her husband and hugged him. "You've done it!" She kissed him and looked at the boy. "There are biscuits for you in the other room." The boy ran off and she turned to Rodolphus, "What is he?"

"Poor half-blood. He's father sold him to me for a hundred galleons. No questions asked. I followed the instructions in the book. It only took two days before he believed I was his father. You may practice with him for now. I'll modify his memory and take him to a Muggle orphanage right before we get the boys. He'll be better off there then with his father."

"How are our plans in that area progressing?" Bellatrix asked.

"I told you not to send spies to photograph Cygnus," he hissed at her. "Lucius found and killed the first one and the second was stupid enough to be caught by those Muggle loving Weasleys. You have likely delayed our plans by a month."

The witch gave her husband a cold stare. "After hearing that the Malfoy heir's carelessness almost caused Cygnus his life, I had to do something."

"Accidents happen, my dear. Thuban meant his brother no harm. Cygnus isn't in danger. We must make Draco believe we are no longer after the boy." He walked his wife to the sofa, sat down and pulled her into his embrace. The little boy he had brought with him walked into the room. Rodolphus whispered, "Bella, you can use an appearance charm on him so that he looks like Cygnus. You can pretend until I get us the real thing."

------------------------------

Ginny held the custom broomstick tight in her hands as she weaved around the trees on the grounds of Black Hall. She had never before had a broom that fit her so well and was so responsive to her touch. The redhead could fly at the center of a tree at top speed, come within millimeters of it, and then with the slightest touch make a sharp turn around it. She couldn't wait to use it in their next Quidditch match.

The mother of four was getting ready to perform another outstanding and extremely dangerous move when a strong hand clutched her broomstick. Draco was next to her, one hand on his broom, the other on hers and with a murderous look in his eyes.

"Bloody hell, Gin! Are you trying to kill yourself?!"

"I'm not a child, Draco! Let go of my broom!" she yelled.

"Stop acting like a child and I'll stop treating you like one. If you want to practice sudden turns at least put a cushioning charm on the trees." He forced her to land.

Once on the ground, Ginny let go of her broom and approached her husband seductively. She placed her arms around his neck and rubbed her body against his, making sure to pay special attention to his groin. The attractive redhead huffed into his ear, "I'm sorry for worrying you. I shouldn't be so careless." She started kissing his neck.

"It's not going to work," he hissed pushing her away. "I'm serious, Gin. You were flying recklessly!"

She wanted to rage back at him but when she looked at him, she saw his eyes were filled with great concern for her well-being. Ginny's face softened and she picked up her broom. "I'm sorry, Draco. It was careless of me." She smiled at him. "It's a wonderful broom. Why'd it take you so long to buy me a custom broom? Afraid I'd out-fly you?"

"Hardly, my love. I did catch you, did I not?" he smirked before placing one arm around her waist and guiding her towards the house. "The broom was Thuban's idea. I've been thinking too traditionally all these years. I thought witches wanted jewelry, not brooms. Our eldest son reminded me in the jewelry shop that we were looking for a present for _his mummy, not just any witch_. The shop owner was very disappointed when we left empty-handed."

The witch raised a questioning brow at her husband, "So, the broom is truly from the boys. You still owe me."

The blond wizard chuckled, "How Slytherin of you, love. What would you like? Diamonds, pearls, rubies, gold and silver or is it me you're after?"

"You know what I want, two hours of your time Monday. The primary school of Witchcraft and Wizardry is having an open house for parents…"

"Gin," he all but growled, "The boys are safer being tutored at home."

"I don't think so Draco. The school has the same wards as Hogwarts and that was the safest place during the war. In addition, Ron and Hermione will have the information from the Muggle girl soon. Bellatrix will be in Azkaban before they start school."

"They'd learn more being tutored at home," he spouted stubbornly.

"Maybe. However if they go to the Wizarding primary school they can take non-magical classes like History of Magic, Astronomy, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and others in their last year and be ahead of many of their classmates at Hogwarts."

"Thuban will not be attending Hogwarts so there's no benefit for him to go," Draco replied.

"Wrong, that's a good reason to send him. He won't be taught British History of Magic in France." She turned to her husband, "We don't have to decide to send them there to go to the open house. Draco please, go to the open house with me?"

------------------------------

Rodolphus smiled brightly as he read the owl. "The silly Weasley girl is making this all too easy for us." He turned to Bellatrix, "She's talked Draco into allowing Cygnus to attend the Wizarding primary school once you're dead or in Azkaban."

She smiled back, "It looks like I die tonight."

"Yes, my love. We will both die trying to break you out of this ghastly place."

------------------------------

The sun shone brightly on the grounds of Black Hall. Ginny knelt in her garden picking the weeds from the flowerbeds by hand. For some reason doing this work calmed her and she enjoyed it greatly. It had the added bonus of being able to watch Serpens playing on the swings and Leo mouthing his toys as he sat on his blanket. This was the life she dreamt of having as a child. She would tend the house and the children as her loving husband worked in his office. The red-haired witch wiped the sweat off her brow and smiled. Well, she never dreamt she'd be rich or married to Malfoy, that was just another bonus and wonderful surprise.

It had been a month since the Bulgarian Ministry announced the deaths of Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange. The government provided ample proof of the fact. In addition, no one had been spying on her family since that time. She was sure their problems were over. Draco had agreed to send Thuban and Cam to the Wizarding primary school. He not only enjoyed the bragging rights of being the father of the two brightest little wizards in the school, he also found that his wife had more energy at the end of each school day.

The parlor clock chimed eleven. She removed her gloves and collected her children. She asked Tipsy to clean up Serpens and she walked up the stairs. Today was Hermione's birthday. They were meeting at the Leaky Caldron at noon to celebrate.

The red haired witch couldn't help but feel sad for her friend. While Ginny's life was perfect, Hermione's was not. Miss Levin, the artist of the paintings showing Bellatrix transforming into Lupin never returned to school. The witch's hopes of finding out what had truly happened to her husband appeared to be lost.

As Ginny stepped into the shower, she felt a sudden coldness spread through her body and a great feeling of loss raced through her. She screamed just before she passed out. At the Burrow two hands on the clock moved, Ginny's clock hand moved from mortal peril to home and Cam's from school to lost.

------------------------------

"John, I want to play outside," Cam said as John Lupin led him down a hallway.

"Call me Cepheus, Cygnus. I want you to see one thing then we'll go on a great adventure."

The boys turned the corner and John opened the door to a black and gold cabinet. "Come on inside," he said.

Cam followed his friend and John closed the door behind them. The black haired boy turned a knob, knocked on each wall, then opened the door. Both boys left the cabinet. They were no longer in their school, but in a beautiful parlor.

"We're here!" John announced.

To Cam's horror, Bellatrix and Rodolphus walked into the room. The little blond wizard ran for the cabinet. Rodolphus raised his wand and before Cam could reach the knob, the spell hit it turning it into hundreds of pieces of woods. The little wizard cried out for his mother before collapsing to the floor.

------------------------------

Molly heard the click of the clock hands while cleaning the living room. She wasn't sure what the change meant but she knew she needed to check on Ginny. The older witch Apparated into the foyer of Black Hall, she didn't have to wait for long for a house elf to welcome her.

"Sir being ordering mes to get yous. Misses fainted in the shower."

Molly ran up the stairs as fast as her stout body could go. The doors to Ginny's sitting and bedroom were open. She entered just as Draco leaned Ginny on their bed over the young witch covered with her bathrobe. He glanced at his mother-in-law, "Thank Merlin, you're here."

Ginny opened her eyes. "Cammy," she whispered. "Something has happened to Cam." She sat up quickly pulling her robe on. "We need to get to the school, Draco." She sprung from the bed and into her dressing room before he could stop her.

"Ginny, you need to see a healer," he demanded.

The witch came out of the room fully dressed and put her hair in a messy bun. "I need to make sure Cam is safe first." She lifted her wand to Disapparate.

"Wait," he called out. "Molly, do you mind watching Serpens and Leo for an hour?"

"I'd be happy to keep an eye on the boys."

He put his arm around his wife. "I'll Apparate us there."

They landed outside the schoolyard fence and hurried into the building. The headmaster was waiting at the door from them.

"Where's Cam?" Ginny asked.

Shocked appeared on the headmaster's face, "Who informed you? We are sure he's in the building. The wards write down the name of each student as they leave and his name is not on that list." The wizard walked the couple down a hallway. "He was last seen…"

"No!" Draco yelled as they turned the corner. The black and gold cabinet caught his eye instantly. He knew this item well, having spent most of his sixth year trying to fix it. The blond wizard ran to it and got inside. His heart fell when he opened the door and was still at the school.

Ginny place her hand on his chest as he learned against the cabinet. "What is it, Draco?"

"Vanishing Cabinet. The one I used in my sixth year. Bellatrix owns its mate. I couldn't get to it. They must have destroyed it once they took Cam." Draco eyed the headmaster, "John Lupin is missing too?" The wizard nodded.

She gasped but quickly pulled on her husband's arm. "Draco, the blood tracking charm, if we hurry we may still have time."

"Bring me, Thuban," Draco commanded. Before the couple was at the front door, their eldest son was brought to them. They quickly walked to the front gate and Apparated to Black Hall.

------------------------------

As the sun set over the English countryside, Draco paced his study. Lucius, Arthur, all the Weasley boys, Lupin and a number of Aurors were in the room. The blood tracking charm hadn't worked nor had any other charm they'd tried. It was going to take some time to locate his aunt and the boys. A knock on the door stopped Draco's pacing. A house elf showed in Rabastan Lestrange to the surprise of everyone except Lucius and Draco.

"Draco. Lucius. I am so sorry. What makes you believe it was Bellatrix and my brother?"

"The Vanishing Cabinets were used to take the boys," Draco replied.

"The black and gold cabinet from Borins?"

"Yes, and the one from Hogwarts."

"I wondered why they took that old thing with them to Bulgaria," Rabastan added.

"The Bulgarians will not allow us into their country until tomorrow morning. Will you join us in our search then?" Draco asked.

"Of course, Draco. Cygnus belongs with you." The black haired wizard gave the man a compassionate gaze. "If you need anything, just ask me."

"Thank you," Draco replied.

A heartrend Narcissa appeared after a brief knock. "Draco, Ginevra needs you."

"Mother, I…"

"You've given us all the information we need, Draco. We can finish planning tomorrow's trip without you," Lucius advised.

"Go to your wife. She needs you," Arthur added.

Once Draco and Narcissa had left, the Weasley brothers and the Aurors turned to Lupin, Lucius and Arthur.

"Today has been trying on your wives also. We will see you gentlemen here tomorrow morning at sunrise."

------------------------------

Ginny wept into Draco's chest as they lay on their bed. This had been the longest day of her life. She had no idea how she had held together until now; maybe it was Narcissa words from so many years ago. The redhead had panicked the first time Thuban choked on an item when he was only six months old. Her screams had brought her mother-in-law into the room and the older witch removed the item with a flick of her wand. The blonde witch had then turned to her daughter-in-law and flatly stated, "You have no right to panic. Your child relies on your ability to save him." Narcissa then hurried out of the room and wept. She always remained calm until the crisis was resolved and then she broke down. Ginny had quickly learned to do the same. So now, after everything that could be done to locate Cam that day had been done, she broke down in the warmth of her husband's arms.

"I'm sorry, Draco. If I hadn't talked you into sending them to school, Cam would be asleep in his bed," she sobbed softly. "Can you ever forgive me?"

He lifted her head and looked lovingly into her eyes. "There is nothing to forgive. You have done nothing wrong. I agreed to send the boys to school. I was the one that failed you and the boys. How could I have been so naive as to believe Bellatrix and Rodolphus were killed by simple prison guards?"

Ginny softly kissed his lips then whispered, "This isn't your fault either."

"We need to be strong for each other and the children, Gin. I will bring Cam back to you," his voice was firm and convincing.

"I want to go with you," she pleaded.

His kissed her. "The other boys need you here. I need you to find out how the Vanishing Cabinet from Hogwarts got into the school."

She pulled herself as close to him as she could. "Be careful. I couldn't bear losing you."

The blond wizard kissed her very passionately. When it ended, he placed his nose on hers and smirked. "I love you. You're never getting rid of me."


	35. Chapter 35

Discoveries

-----------------------------

Ginny clung to her husband before sunrise, only in his arms did her sadness and sense of loss not cause her great anguish. She didn't want him to leave, she needed him there to keep her pain at bay. But he needed to protect his family and locate their son. She felt him relax in her embrace, if it weren't for their three other children he would bring her along.

Draco knew the other wizards were waiting downstairs, but he had to give Ginny this last moment. It amazed him that they could share such warmth at so stressful and sad a time in their lives. "I love you, Ginny. I'll Owl you every day and Floo as often as I'm able." He kissed her softly on the lips. "I have Sugar Quills for Serpens and Chocoballs for Thuban in my desk."

She returned his kiss. "I know where they are and when to give them. I love you, too, Draco. Keep yourself safe. We need you." Ginny released him.

Draco walked slowly down the hall to the staircase where he heard a number of voices from below.

"Are you sure you have all the potion ingredients you may need, Professor Snape? Daddy has lots in his lab. I can show you and help collect them," Thuban stated.

Snape patted the boy's shoulder, "I have everything I need thank you, Thuban."

Lucius knelt in front of his eldest grandson, "Thuban, your father's Potion Lab…"

The pajama clad little boy hugged his grandfather, cutting him off, "Is off limits, I know. I'm going to be very good while you and Daddy are away." Hearing someone coming down the stairs, the boy turned to see his father. He released Lucius. "Have a safe trip, Daddy," he tried to sound merry.

Draco kissed the boy's cheek. "We said our goodbyes last night. You should be in bed."

"I wanted to help make sure everything was packed."

The group's attention went to the top of the stairs where squeals and screams emanated.

"Master Serpens, comes back here, please," Tipsy screeched softly.

The bare-bottomed three-year came around the corner, raced down the stairs, jumped into his father's arms and cried loudly, "Don't go Daddy. Don't go!"

Draco was trying to calm the little boy as Bill, Charlie, Ron, and Arthur Apparated into the foyer. The Weasley wizards noticed Thuban losing his battle with his own tears.

"Can't you afford pajama bottoms for the boy, Malfoy?" Charlie teased, hoping to break the tension.

Thuban giggled, Draco took the clean bottoms from the elf, placed Serpens on the floor and helped him into them. "Step in, son." Once they were on, the little wizard grabbed his father around the neck and held on tight.

"Don't go, Daddy. Cam left and didn't come back," the boy cried into his father's shoulder.

Arthur walked over to Thuban and led him up the stairs. "Show me how your mudpuppies are doing, son." Thuban went happily with his grandpa.

"Hush now, son. We discussed this last night. I'm going on a trip for a couple of days. I'll Owl you every day." The boy continued to cry. Draco decided it was time to play dirty. "Let's go get a Sugar Quill, shall we?"

"I don't want a Sugar Quill," the little wizard screamed. "I want you to stay home."

Draco gave his father a pleading look and Lucius merely shrugged. A Sugar Quill had never failed before and both men were lost as what to do next. The thought of prying his son's hands from his neck and leaving the distraught boy at home was not appealing. He patted the little wizard's back. "Goodness knows, Serpens, I want nothing more than to stay home with you. However, I have important business to take care of. Please, son, let go. The sooner I leave, the sooner I'll return."

"You promise to come home soon?"

"I promise," Draco replied with a kiss to the boy's cheek.

"Cross your heart?"

The blond wizard crossed his heart with his finger then touched the boy's nose.

"Make an unbeak vow on it?" Serpens asked looking into his father's eye.

Ginny, dressed for the day, came down the stairs and eased Serpens from his father's arms. "Don't worry little one. Daddy vows to come back soon," she kissed his cheek. "Tell everyone goodbye, sweetie, then it's back to bed with you."

--------------------------------

Draco decided that he'd have to reevaluate his views of the Weasel after the trip was over. His wife's family was taking the biggest risks. They had determined it was best for a couple of them to sneak into Bulgaria. Arthur, Ron, Charlie and Lupin had decided they were the ones to do it. If caught, at the very least they would lose their jobs with the Ministry. The Bulgarian government could imprison them for life. Imprisonment was unlikely; Bellatrix and Rodolphus had proven that money could buy many things in Bulgaria. However, seeing as the Weasleys had no money, they were showing a great deal of trust in the Malfoys.

The blond wizard wondered why they were so willing to take these chances, especially for Cam. The little boy was a Black through and through. He insulted the Weasley family whenever given the opportunity, openly expressing his dislike for their home and their selection of friends. Besides, they really didn't know the boy, having little contact with him until six and a half months ago. They couldn't love him. They must be doing this for Ginny.

The Weasleys Apparated to the forest outside of Bulgaria and looked for the best place to slip into the country. Lucius, Severus and Draco used a portkey taking them to the Bulgarian Ministry. The Weasleys would sleep in tents, while the others would stay in a posh hotel.

The Malfoys and Snape had just placed their bags in their suite when there was a knock on the door. Being closest, Draco answered it.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am sorry to hear about your son," stated the wizard who had been Bellatrix's prison guard. "I have…"

"Let him in, Draco," Lucius ordered.

Draco stepped aside and the man entered the room.

"How much will your information cost?" Lucius growled.

"I'm a poorly paid government employee, sir. A wizard must feed his family. Five hundred galleons is not much to ask."

"Asking so little? You must not know where the boy is," Lucius spat. "Tell us all you know and I will decide what its worth."

The prison guard bowed his head to the ex-Death Eater, "You understand that Bellatrix and Rodolphus are alive?" Lucius nodded. "They paid a number of us guards to fake their deaths, but they made the mistake of not paying all of us. Our Ministry turned a blind eye and allowed the LeStranges to live in this house for over a month," the guard said handing Lucius a parchment with an address. "They are no longer there. I went there last night. I found this," he handed Lucius another parchment. "Someone in the British Ministry arranged a portkey for them."

"Is that all you have?" Lucius sneered.

"Yes, sir."

Snape walked over to the man and muttered a spell. The man's eyes glazed over. Severus pulled several silver memory strands from his head then installed new ones.

"Put a sack of six hundred galleons in his pocket, Draco," Lucius instructed. "Severus, drop him off near his home."

Snape Disapparated with the man and Draco turned to his father.

"What did Snape do?"

"We couldn't have him remembering us. Severus merely removed some memories and replaced them, the man is fine," Lucius flatly stated before looking up the directions to the address on the parchment.

"This house is not far. We will go there once Severus returns."

---------------------------------

Ginny sat on the patio of Black Hall watching Thuban and Serpens play. She was very proud of her eldest son's behavior, but it did also worry her. He was being perfectly behaved and he made sure his younger brother was happy and entertained. What bothered the witch was while Serpens had cried over Cam's disappearance, Thuban had not. She knew the boy was distraught but he hid it behind his stone cold Malfoy facade. This was one thing she wished her son hadn't learned from Lucius. It wasn't good to bottle up one's emotions.

She sighed when a house elf brought her tea and a bowl of soup. She'd been at the Ministry most of the morning looking through book after book trying to learn all she could about the black and gold Vanishing Cabinet. She had worked through lunch and although she had learned a lot, none of it would lead them to their son.

The cabinet had been in the dangerous items area for years after the night of Dumbledore's death. Then two weeks ago, it wasremoved. An undisclosed official provided proof of its mate's destruction, therefore making this cabinet safe. The documentation showing which Ministry official had deemed it so was missing. The cabinet had found its way to Cam's school only yesterday. The document showing who'd ordered its delivery was also missing.

Narcissa brought a cooing Leo outside and sat down next to Ginny, "I can see by looking at you that you found nothing."

"It confirmed what we already know. Someone inside the Ministry helped Bellatrix."

The blonde witch smiled at her daughter-in-law, "We will find out who did it, people talk." She touched the younger witch's hand to comfort her, "It may take some time."

Ginny brushed away a tear, "Hopefully, Bellatrix convinced the boys she was taking them on holiday. I pray that Cam's not scared and that she is taking care of him."

"Although my sister is not well, I still believe that she won't harm him. In her own way she loves Cygnus very much."

Ginny took a steadying breath, tears pooling in her eyes, "I must keep myself busy. Every time I stop, worry steps in. I should go look at the Owls we've received."

Narcissa smiled, "Blaise is handling them. We should stay with the children. Thuban wanted to practice his Quidditch while you were out."

The society witch was not a fan of the sport but merely wanted to distract the younger woman. The wizarding world knew a large reward awaited anyone with information that aided in Cam's return. Owls had started to arrive that morning from money hungry thieves, a number of crackpots, and many hateful people. Old family alliances caused many to hold onto their contempt for the Malfoy clan.

Lucius had directed his wife to read Owls only from family members and close friends. Wanting to help, Narcissa had decided to go through a couple of letters before Blaise arrived a mistake in judgment that resulted in Blaise's finding her crying in the darker corner of the room, holding an Owl. Some sick individual had written that he and his friends took Cam because of Lucius and Draco's association with the Dark Lord. The note detailed how the little boy had been murdered and disemboweled. She wouldn't allow Ginevra to make the same mistake she had.

"I'm sure a good broom ride would clear your mind," Narcissa whispered looking more at the now sleeping babe in her arms than her daughter-in-law.

Ginny nodded. "I'll do that."

---------------------------------

Did the sweet smell of the jasmine soap Ginny bathed the boys with still lingered in the air or was it merely his imagination, Draco wondered as he walked through the house. He pushed back the sofa and found a photograph of Cam with Bellatrix, Rodolphus and John Lupin. They appeared to be on a family picnic. The perplexing thing was that the boys were three years old in the photo when, in fact, Cam had meet John for the first time just four months ago.

Mystified, Draco approached his father handing him the photo, "Father, why would they do this?"

"Maybe to prove the boys are hers," Lucius answered, placing his arm around his flustered son's shoulder. "We will find him alive and healthy," he reassured.

"I believe I've found the cabinet," Snape called from another room.

Both Malfoys hurried to it, finding pieces of black and gold wood lying next to a wall. Draco approached the pile moving a couple pieces and withdrawing a chestnut colored toy horse. Turning the horse over he saw a "C" printed neatly on the bottom of each leg.

"It's Cam's," he whispered holding the toy to his chest, "he was here." Draco tried to conceal his misery but a tear dropped from his eye as he turned to the other men. "We need to find out where that portkey sent them."

---------------------------------

"I sold that bloke my little boy for a couple of weeks," spat the drunken Muggle as he pointed to a picture of Rodolphus. "He never brought the lad back. Went to fetch the boy the other day or get more money. The prat had two others. My boy wasn't good enough. He took him to the orphanage. Now I can't get him back." The drunk leaned into Ron, "My son's a wizard. His mother was a witch."

"Tell that story to someone else, Thomas!" the bartender yelled before he eyed the Weasleys and Lupin. "You need to buy a drink or get out."

Charlie ordered five whiskeys and the group walked over to a booth.

"Your wife was a witch?" Lupin asked nicely.

"Didn't tell me until she was eight months along. The brat killed her in childbirth. He's been making things happen for years. I'll get him back soon. His powers will scare the shit out of them. It's happened before."

Lupin put a photo of each missing boy on the table. The drunk pointed at them, "Those were the boys with the man. Give me another drink and I'll take you to his house."

After a second round, they left the dirty old pub, which made The Hog's Head look like a palace. To their surprise, the drunk found the house easily.

Charlie took the Muggle in hand, "I'll take him back to the pub and modify his memory."

The others nodded then approached the house. Ron huffed after looking in the window, "Just knock on the door," he paused, "the bloody ferret beat us here."

Lucius welcomed the Weasley group into the house while Draco remained on the floor clutching the horse to his chest, not noticing his in-laws. Mournful he stammered, "I spent most of my sixth year fixing that cabinet's mate. Now, the _bitch_ has used it to steal my son." Draco looked at the ceiling, "Merlin, Ginny, I'm sorry. Why did I do this to you? The crazy bitch wanted my son not yours."

Arthur placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, "Truthfully son, Molly's being a Prewitt also caused this."

"I… I… I didn't know you were here," Draco stuttered.

"Of course you didn't know. You're not that good of an actor, Draco," Ron retorted.

"Merlin's beard, did you hear that Dad? Ron just said a five letter word!" Charlie teased.

"What are you on about?" Ron hissed, "what five letter word?"

"Draco," Charlie calmly stated, "you called him Draco."

"Well, that's the prat's bloody name after all."

Draco smirked, "Yes, it is, Ron."

Ron shuddered, "I'm not ready for this yet, Malfoy. You and I being on a first name basis isn't right."

---------------------------------

Ginny placed the bassinet next to her bed. She knew Draco wouldn't be happy with her for bringing Leo back into their room but she needed the boys close. It had taken a week for Leo to get used to the nursery. She went to lay the baby in his bassinet and realized that, at six and a half months old, he had grown too big.

"You are getting to be a big boy," she said and Leo clapped his hands and laughed in response. She sat him up on the floor, "Mummy will be right back, stay here."

She put the bassinet away in the nursery closet, charmed the crib small, moved it into her bedroom and enlarged it. Leo held his arms up when she turned to him. Once in her arms, he started to pull at her top so she sat in a chair and began nursing the babe. Serpens stirred in the bed and cried lightly. Still nursing Leo, she walked over and kissed and calmed the restless toddler. The fire crackled and Draco's head appeared in it.

The wizard grinned devilishly at the view of his wife's bottom up in the air as she bent over. "One of my favorite sights. Lift your gown up a little, love," he said in a husky voice.

"Watch your tongue, sir. I'm not alone," she vaguely scolded before turning around.

He never understood why, but the sight of her nursing always warmed him from head to toe. His eyes left her for only a minute when he spotted movement on their bed. "Sorry, love, you look busy," he whispered.

"A mother is always busy," she paused and then asked hopefully, "how was your day? What did you find?"

"Cam was here, they have him. Some drunken Muggle saw Rodolphus with both boys and I found Cam's toy horse. We have a couple things to check into tomorrow. I'll be home by evening. What did you find at the Ministry? "

"My search only verified our beliefs. Blaise went through two hundred Owls and got no leads." She paused and moved closer to the fireplace, "Draco, your mother read one that must have been ghastly. Pansy had to come over and calm her. Blaise sent it to the Aurors." She saw the anger in his eyes, "Don't get mad at any of them. I was snooping. I don't see why I can't read the Owls. I understand there are nutters out there."

"Of course you do. However, you don't need to read their hateful words. How'd the rest of your day go, love?"

"Thuban was wonderful, very well behaved and extremely helpful with his little brothers. Serpens keeps waking up and Leo is refusing to go to sleep. It's easier to have them in here."

The babe stopped nursing and reached for the fireplace. "Aah Aah," he babbled happily.

Draco beamed at his baby, "Hi, mate, I missed you today." He turned his eyes to his wife, "Did he say a word today?"

She couldn't help but return a radiate smile. For a moment, he'd made her forget that one of their children was missing. Draco had started asking that question everyday once Leo made his first sounds. "Still just sounds, sweets, don't get your hopes up. I don't think it's going to be 'Da' this time. Thuban's been working with him and I'm placing my bet on 'dog'."

Draco smirked and shook his head, "My sons have never let me down, it will be 'Da'." He paused and said, "Let Luna know it will be another day before Ron returns home…"

Stunned Ginny exclaimed, "Did you just say Ron?!"

Draco chucked, "Yes, I did." He lifted his brow and eyed two little lumps now moving in the bed, "I think you woke them up."

The witch sighed.

"Oh, don't be that way. I was going to ask you to anyway, love."

Serpens rubbed his tired little eyes and put his head in Ginny's lap. "I'm dreaming about Daddy."

"He's Flooing us, Serpens," Thuban said, "he's real." The eldest boy flashed a grin at his father, "I was fine sleeping in my own room, Daddy, but I thought Mummy might need help with Serpens and Leo."

-----------------------------

Draco entered the building alone, finding the Muggle orphanage clean but meager. The courtyard was bare there was no trace that any play equipment was ever in the yard. The building was surrounded by high railings and looked more like a prison than a place to raise children. He hadn't gotten far before the Head Matron met him.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Dobbs. Family services informed me you wish to speak with the young boy we took in yesterday."

"That is correct," Draco answered.

"He's in this room. I don't think he'll be any help. His memories are gone," the Muggle woman informed him.

Draco nodded and walked into the white room. The lack of color gave it a cold feeling, as did the appearance of the little boy. He was handsome, tall for his age with black hair and dark eyes. When the boy drummed his abnormally long fingers on the table, the blond wizard stopped dead. Those fingers reminded him of Voldemort. Draco shook off the thought. _That thing couldn't breed_. _Besides, the boy's too young_.

"Hello," Draco said with a smile. "My name's Draco." He offered the boy his hand.

The child smiled and shook hands. "I'm Max. I remember that." The boy puffed out his chest. "I can move that chair without touching it." The little wizard looked at a chair and it moved a couple of millimeters.

"That's nothing," Draco replied. Using a non-verbal spell and without using his wand, he Accioed the chair across the room.

"You're a wizard too!" the little boy stated excitedly.

"Yes, I am and I need your help." Draco took a photograph of his three oldest sons out of his wallet. "I'm looking for my son, this one. Have you seen him?"

"I don't remember." Max looked at the photo then into Draco's eyes. "Do you love them or did you have them to work for you?"

"I love them." He touched the boy's hand, "Max, if you look into my eyes, I may be able to help you remember some things." The boy nodded and Draco whispered, "Legilimens."

A memory charm had been placed on the boy, there was no doubt about it. Draco pulled out of the boy's mind quickly thinking that Rodolphus may have done Max a favor by erasing his memories. There was nothing except pain and loneliness inside the child and Draco refused to bring those memories back to him.

He hugged the boy, "I'm so sorry, Max." The child went limp in his arms not knowing how to respond. "Mate, I have an idea. I know a place much nicer than this. It's still an orphanage, but it has swings, playgrounds, colorful rooms, lots of toys and nice old witches who love to give out hugs."

"I can play there?" Max asked and when Draco nodded the little wizard said, "I'd like that."

"Hold on tight then. We're going to use magic to leave." There was a loud pop and both were gone.

------------------------------

Hermione approached the sixteenth century castle which had been converted into a number of private homes. It had taken her a month to find the information that led her here. Levin was not the girl's true name, the family's last name was actually Yaxley and there was no father living with them. The sixteen-year-old girl attended Muggle School while the thirteen year old stayed at home with her mother. No one had ever heard the younger child speak. The mother was a beautiful black haired woman with a model's figure. The family had left their home by the school after getting a call from the Head Master. They'd spent many summers in this house under the name Deerfield. Hermione knew the family was running from her and she hoped to surprise them this time.

"May I help you?" asked the gardener.

Hermione smiled brightly, "I've come to visit my friends, the Deerfield family."

"Friends!" the man raised his brow. "They have no friends, nor have they ever had visitors. Strange lot, they are. You must be a thief or the law if you are looking for them."

Hermione showed her fake London police badge, "Are they home?"

"They snuck off last night," the man smiled, "I knew the police would come for them one day. They were stealing electricity for years. They never had a bill but always had lights. Odd things happened when they were around. The mother was beautiful but spooky; she could sneak up on you. One minute she was nowhere to be found and then I'd hear a 'pop' and she'd be behind me."

"May I look inside their home?" Hermione asked.

"I unlocked every door this morning but they still won't open. You may try if you like."

She started for the house followed by the Muggle. Once out of sight she charmed him to sleep and sat him on a backyard bench. Hermione then entered the house looking for clues. What she found inside only increased her desire to locate the family. They were a wizarding family hiding in the Muggle world. This was common for many who had lived through the last war. Spells were cast and not even the Hogwarts' book showed the numerous magical children hidden in this way.

When Hermione went out onto a covered patio, she was shocked by the numerous paintings of the final battle which adorned the room. She sank to her knees in front of a painting of Draco lying against a tree bleeding from his chest with Voldemort standing to his left, wand out and a green light coming out of its tip heading for Harry, her Harry.

------------------------------

Ginny sat in the family parlor. The sun had set hours ago and Leo lay asleep in his playpen while Thuban and Serpens slept on the couch. The red haired witch was greatly concerned for the wellbeing of her husband who should have been home hours ago. She beamed hopefully upon hearing an Apparition pop and couldn't stop herself from running to him when she heard the house elf say, "Welcome home, Master."

Draco had just handed the elf his cloak when he found his arms full of beautiful red headed witch. Her lips came crashing down on his, knocking him back a couple of steps before he steadied himself. He happily returned her passionate embrace and pressed her into his body. Merlin, nothing felt as good as having Ginny in his arms.

When the need for air ended their kiss, Draco rested his forehead on Ginny's and smirked, "I missed you too, sorry, I'm late." He led her into the closest room, sat on a settee and pulled her onto his lap, placing a number of small kisses on her neck before getting control of himself.

"We really didn't learn much more today. Someone inside our Ministry is helping them," his voice crackled. "They bought a half-blood five year old boy from his drunken Muggle father. I think they practiced being parents to him for a month. Rodolphus used a memory charm on him."

Ginny gasped and he pulled her close. "Draco, a memory charm on a child…"

"I know, Ginny. Nevertheless, I looked in the boy's mind. Merlin, he didn't have any good memories to lose. I didn't bring any back to him. Nor did I want to chance looking to deep." He took a deep breath trying to conceal his emotions, "The Muggle Orphanage was ghastly, too. That's why I'm late. I had to get him…"

She kissed his cheek, "You snuck him out of Bulgaria?" He nodded. "Where is he now?"

"Blaise and Pansy have him." He cuddled his wife for a time before asking, "Where are our boys?"

"In the family parlor, asleep." She nestled into his chest. "I want a little more time with you before we collect them. They're not going to leave us alone once they see you."

"I could do with a good snog," her husband agreed.

--------------------------------

Pansy and Padma sat by the fireplace in Draco's study taking a break and enjoying tea while Blaise, Greg and Vincent went through the new Owls. The group had come to the Malfoy home each of the last two days for the wizards to go through the Owls looking for leads while the witches wrote thank you notes to everyone who'd sent supportive words to the family.

"Vincent said Draco brought a five year old boy to your house last night," Padma said in disbelief.

"Yes, Max is his name. He's a cold child. I guess Bellatrix and Rodolphus had him for some reason. Draco couldn't stand leaving him in that sickening Muggle place. The boy is a wizard after all." Pansy took a drink of her tea, "Lucius, Snape and Draco had a horrible clash over the boy because Snape wanted to use dark magic to bring his memories back."

Padma lightly gasped, "That type of magic could kill the boy."

The other witch nodded, "Draco knows that and he couldn't allow them to kill or even to harm an innocent child, even if doing so would lead them to Cam."

"What did you do with the boy?"

"I was going to take him to the Wizarding Orphanage but the Bondad family decided to take him in. The child really needs individual attention and he'll do fine with them," Pansy poured herself a little more tea.

"You had a busy morning. How was your morning sickness?"

The dark haired witch beamed. She enjoyed being pregnant. While the pregnancy wasn't planned, she had wanted it. Pansy had taken a birth control potion before their marriage. However, since she wanted a baby now and Blaise wanted to wait, she'd made prevention his responsibility. The witch knew it was only a matter of time before he'd forget to use the charm. "I'm fine as long as I have a couple of ginger snaps before my feet touch the ground."

"And eggs aren't served for breakfast," Thuban giggled at her side before climbing into Pansy's lap and cuddling into her chest.

She kissed her godson's forehead and held him close, "How long have you been listening?"

"I came in when Aunt Padma asked about your morning," he whispered.

"Do your parents know you're here?" Padma asked.

"Tipsy or Nan will tell them. Daddy's really busy. Serpens won't let him go. Plus, the elves told him that Mummy hasn't been eating well. He's trying to get her to eat something, now." He turned his tear-filled eyes to Pansy, "It _hurts so bad_ not having Cam here." The Slytherin witch pulled him close and rocked him. The boy's sobbing caught the attention of the wizards.

"Pans, what's wrong?" Blaise inquired worriedly.

The little wizard tried to contain his tears. "Go ahead and have a good cry, Thuban. It's alright," she assured the boy before turning to her husband, "he misses his brother and merely needs a good cry."

"Oh," the wizard responded, "I've had my share of those lately."

The boy wept for some time before wiping away his tears. "Aunt Pansy, thank you. I have to be strong for the other witches."

"Oh, Thuban. Don't worry about that. Your mummy and grandmothers could use a good weep with you."

A noise from the hall quickly had the little boy drying his face, putting on a smile and sitting in his own chair. Draco walked in the room with Serpens on his hip, the three-year-old's head resting on his father's shoulder, the boy's left thumb was in his mouth, his arm around his father's neck and his blanket held tightly in his grip. The little wizard appeared to be nodding off from time to time.

"Good afternoon, Daddy," Thuban said cheerfully. "Would you care for some tea?"

---------------------------------

"Miss is in her parlor. I's be getting her," the house elf informed Lucius and Snape, leaving them standing in the foyer.

"Grandfather!" Thuban exclaimed excitedly from the top of the stairs. The little boy started to slide down the banister when the clearing of Lucius' throat caused him to change his mind. "Hello, Professor Snape," Thuban said politely before returning his attention to his grandfather, "Daddy went to the Ministry. He should be back any minute." He gave the wizards a puzzled look, "Why didn't the elf show you in? Come along."

They had just entered the parlor when the doorbell rang. Thuban went to the foyer and waited for the house elf to answer it. A pretty black haired witch with two girls came into the room.

"I need to see Mr. Draco Malfoy. It concerns his son, Cygnus."

"You have information about Cam?" Ginny asked entering the foyer. Overhearing the conversation, Lucius and Severus returned.

The sixteen year old girl gasped at the sight of the Dark Wizards, two of her father's old friends. Her mother turned and faced the former Death Eaters.

"Hello, Lucius… Severus. It's been almost a decade."

Lucius walked over, took the woman's hand and kissed the back of it, "Mrs. Yaxley, it's nice to see you and your children alive and well."

She smirked in response, "No need to be so formal, Kate will do." Lucius bowed and she continued, "I believe we can help each other. You see, I can give you the name of the wizard in the Ministry who helped Bellatrix kidnap your grandson. I only ask for an Unbreakable Vow that you, Lucius, will protect my family from harm."

"Shall we go to the Manor?" Lucius offered.

Kate looked at Ginny. "No, I believe I'm safer here until you make the vow."

Lucius noticed Thuban watching this interaction with great interest. The boy smirked at the dark-haired witch's lack of trust in his grandfather. "Thuban, go to the playroom, please."

The boy turned to his mother asking, "Mummy, may I please stay?" This question caused Lucius' insides to stir; just a couple of months ago his grandson would not have disobeyed him. Discipline was definitely lacking in this home and he would speak to Draco about this later.

"It's best that you go, I'll send Tipsy in," Ginny replied.

Thuban kicked at the ground as he walked away. Few people questioned his grandfather publicly and he liked to meet those with the courage and strength to do so. Hopefully, he would see this witch again. Plus, she'd said she had information about Cam. He'd like to hear that too. A skip was added to his step when he remembered the hidden viewing port he could get to from the playroom.

The Apparition pop of his father stopped him. Draco took in the sight in foyer quickly and stared at the dark-haired witch. "Kate," he stammered, "we thought…"

"That we had died along with Ben. Draco, you know it was his cause not mine," she looked at Lucius and continued, "I have information that may help you locate your son. I merely ask for protection for my family first. Your father was about to make an Unbreakable Vow."

The blond wizard placed the boy on his hip on the floor. "Let's go into the parlor. Tipsy." The house elf appeared. "Take the boys to the playroom." He noticed Thuban's slight smirk. "Thuban," he said firmly, "if you're planning on using a passageway or a hidden viewing port, it will not be tolerated."

The little wizard turned up his nose and lip before replacing the sneer with a compliant look. "Yes, Sir."

Lucius hissed at his son, "He should be punished for that look. Defiance even the slightly bit will cause problems later."

"I'll keep that in mind, Father," Draco whispered as the group entered the parlor. He turned to the black haired witch. "Kate, I will be happy to provide safety for your family and give you my Unbreakable Vow."

Kate smiled at him in return and replied, "I respectfully decline, Draco dear. I would rather have your father's Vow."

Lucius quickly moved in front of the witch and took her hand. "Severus will be our Bonder?" Kate nodded. Snape's wand touched their hands as the pair agreed to the terms of the Vow.

Ginny clung to Draco's side as she watched. There had been no question in her mind that Lucius would put his life on the line for Thuban, the Malfoy heir. That he would do the same for Cam stunned her. He was 'the spare' after all, and they had two more to replace him. Up until this point that's how she thought Lucius viewed his other grandsons.

After the Vow had been made, Kate sat on the sofa between her daughters and said, "I guess the best thing to do is start at the beginning. Ben took us to a cabin close to the Death Eater camp the night before the final battle. He said that if things went well, pure blooded wizards would be in power again and that if he did not return, I should hide the girls in the Muggle World."

A house elf brought tea for everyone and served it. Once it had left, Kate started again.

"At ten p.m., I noticed Sara," she nodded to her thirteen year old. "was missing. I found her exhausted in the woods, not far from where the final battle had taken place. Aurors were collecting bodies only meters from her. I took her back to the cabin, collected Alisa and went into hiding."

Kate paused and drank some tea before continuing, "When Sara came around, I discovered a memory charm had been used on her. She was like a newborn again. It took me two years to get her back. Her memories of that night caused her nightmares and it was primarily through the use paintings that she explained what happened. She speaks, but only with her sister and me. As I learned what she saw, I knew we needed to go deeper into hiding. Alisa made the mistake of taking a number of Sara's paintings to her Muggle school last spring and a witch spotted them and has been catching us.

We needed help to stay hidden and articles in recent editions of the Prophet made me believe that my information would be helpful to Lucius in his search for Cygnus. Bella and Rodolphus are too smart to be killed by common prison guards. I knew she must have faked her death and for some reason kidnapped the boy. To do this she would need help from someone high up in the Ministry." Kate took another drink of her tea.

"The night of the final battle, Sara followed Ben into the woods where Bellatrix was waiting for him by a caldron. Cornelius Fudge showed up and gave Bellatrix some of Remus Lupin's hair. Fudge informed her that he had led Harry Potter to Voldemort and the Dark Lord was torturing the boy. Bella completed the Polyjuice, drank the potion and transformed into Lupin. It was her task to make sure Potter died.

Fudge Disapparated and Ben and Bella went to the final battle. Sara followed them. She saw the battle and her father's death. Once Snape had pushed Bella Polyjuiced as Lupin aside so that he could help Potter, Bella went into the woods with Rodolphus and transformed back into herself. That's when she spotted Sara and told Rodolphus to kill her. He Obliviated her instead."

---------------------------------

"I knew you would come for me," Cornelius Fudge stated as he sat with his back to the door. "It was only a matter of time. I told Bellatrix that. She called me a fool. She won't hurt them unless you try to take them back. It would be best to leave them with her."

"Where did the portkey send them?" Lucius asked.

"The Mauvais compound in the Nevada desert," Fudge turned and looked at the wizard. "She'll kill them before she gives them up." He took a drink of his fire whiskey. "I helped her kill Potter in order to create a new pure-blood line. It was just a side benefit to watch you squirm when your heir married a Weasley. What a great delight it was when Leo was born with red hair." The portly little wizard walked around his desk.

"I believed you and let you lead me around before the war. You, Lucius, were the reason I lost most of my power," he chuckled. "What better payback then to help steal what you treasure so much. Most wizards are fools. They believe Thuban is your weakness, but I know it's Cygnus because he is closest to Narcissa's heart. Her tears are unbearable for you, her moaning for Cygnus, her favorite grandson, must be terrible." Fudge stepped up and looked into Lucius' eyes, "Imagine how she would cry at his wake."

Fudge turned, pulled his wand and circled around pointing it at Lucius. "Avada…" was all he could say before Lucius' disarming spell hit him. The portly wizard lay on the floor, Lucius' wand to his throat.

"I would kill you, except that's what you're hoping for isn't it? I hear the Ministry's new execution charm is wonderfully painful, worse than a Dementor's kiss. You get to live all the pain you caused others before it takes you." Lucius placed a confinement charm on the man, "You are right about my weakness and will pay dearly for each of my wife's tears."

---------------------------------

Remus, Nympahdora, Draco, Ginny, Hermione, Professor McGonagall, two trusted Aurors and Cornelius Fudge sat in the Hogwarts headmistress's office.

"We had to do it. It was the only way," Fudge stated. "Before Snape called Lucius back, Scrimgeour, Rosier, Ogden, Marchbanks and Yaxley were planning the peace treaty. The Dark Lord was so insane that many of his followers wanted to leave him. We knew they would follow Lucius. Bellatrix learned of our plans and came to me. She persuaded me that the treaty would never pass as long as Harry Potter lived. She and I agreed that only his death would stop the fighting and ensure the passage of the pure blood marriage law. We needed pure bloods to marry other pure bloods and produce children. Too many of us were killed in the war." He paused again. "I gave Bellatrix, Lupin's hair. I told Harry where and when to find the Dark Lord. I'd hoped they'd Avada him. Instead, the Dark Lord used a painful cutting hex, one that Potter healed. Bellatrix was there Polyjuiced as Lupin. She performed the same charm and watched Harry bleed to death. Snape was too late."

Hermione placed her face into her hands. If she were given the chance, she would make Bellatrix pay for having killed Sirius and Harry. As she wept, Ginny tried to comfort her. The bushy haired witch realized her revenge would have to wait until after Cam Malfoy and John Lupin were safely at home.

"Who else was in on the plan to kill Harry Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"Only Bellatrix and myself." Fudge looked down, "That bonded me to her. Her spies informed me of her plans to get the children. I had to help her. I had the cabinet moved to the school. I gave her a portkey that sent them to the Mauvais compound in the Nevada desert."

"Damn!" Draco spat.

"It does not surprise me that you know of that Dark Wizarding group, Draco," Fudge sighed. "You understand that it is heavily warded and guarded. You will not be able to get inside."

"What is he talking about, Draco?" Ginny pleaded.

The blond wizard knelt in front of his wife readying himself to support her. "Mauvais are an American group of Dark Wizards and Witches that support Muggle destruction and Wizard world domination. It is believed they hide many Death Eaters. No one can enter the compound unless everyone agrees. Magical disguises don't work there. We'd never be able to get close."

"The American Ministry has to be able to get inside," she inquired.

"They can, however the Mauvais would hide Bella, Rodolphus and the boys."

Ginny leaned into her husband and wept, "It can't be hopeless."

"I'm sure the Americans have spies in the compound. We'll head there straight away with the boys. It may take us time but we'll convince them to help us."

---------------------------------

John and Cam ran laughing through a beautiful meadow as other children rode brooms in the distance. The boys each had a wand in their hand and placed spells on bugs as they went along.

"Cepheus. Cygnus. Lunch time," Bellatrix called from a picnic blanket. The boys quickly came and sat down next to her and her husband.

John turned to Rodolphus, "Papa, we'd like brooms for our birthday next month."

The dark haired wizard beamed, "I think we could get you a toy broom."

"Papa!" Cam stated, "stop joking. We want real brooms, and the best."

"Only the best for us. Pure-bloods desire only the very best," John added.

In the distance, two men watched the family of four.

"Frank, that family is new isn't it?"

Frank looked through the spyglass and answered, "They are. We need to find out where they are from."


	36. Chapter 36

Warning: This chapter contains a character's death.

Going After What Is Mine

---------------------------------

Bella hissed at the Dark Wizard in the fireplace. "What do you mean they went to Bulgaria? What did they find?"

"They found nothing. They came into the country and left in two days. No one at the prison or Ministry gave them any information," the wizard replied. "I do have some bad news. Draco knows the Vanishing Cabinets were used. His wife spent a day looking up the documentation about them. She found nothing. However, they know the cabinet is no longer at Lestrange Manor."

"Have you spoken with Fudge?" Bella inquired.

"Just today, they can't trace the cabinet to him. Although they know someone in the Ministry must have helped with the kidnapping."

Bellatrix paced her study for a time then turned to the fireplace with a smirk. "Rookwood's daughter… Michelle, I believe, works in the department that handled the cabinet. Make her disappear then frame her for the kidnapping. Rabastan and she dated recently. Say that she broke into Lestrange Manor and stole the cabinet."

She sat down at the desk. "I'll work out the details and send them to you."

---------------------------------

"I'm taking Ginny and the boys to the States with me, Father," Draco stated. "I'm sure our being there will speed the Americans along in assisting us."

"It would be better if I were to accompany you, not your wife and children," Lucius snapped.

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, you will do as our son has requested!" Narcissa raged. "Draco is correct. Ginevra's presence is likely to move the American Ministry into action. Wizards can't say 'no' to a mother looking for her child."

"Narcissa," Lucius warned.

"Father, please. I need you to stay here. Bella still has spies watching the happenings in London. We must make her think that I've taken my family into hiding to protect them. Her spies cannot learn that we've gotten the truth out of Fudge. You must stay here to make sure that Kingsley's impersonation of him fools everyone."

Lucius sat down in his chair in defeat, "I'll stay for now."

"Thank you, Father. Now, the boys are waiting in the parlor to say goodbye."

They walked out of Lucius' study. The former Death Eater hated the idea of sitting back and waiting. He was a wizard of action after all. This was his son's family and Draco's plans wouldn't harm Cygnus, so Lucius decided he'd give Draco a week. If the American Ministry wasn't actively helping to retrieve his grandson by then, he would go to the States himself.

After saying their good-bye's, the young Malfoy family portkeyed into the American Wizarding Government building. Draco knew he wouldn't be able to get into the Mauvais compound and rescue his son on his own and hoped that by being in the States, he could get their government to move quicker in their retrieval of the boys. Once they landed, Draco approached the desk saying, "Malfoy party of si… five."

The witch on duty smiled, "Of course, Mr. Malfoy, we wish your visit to our country were under better circumstances." She paused and then continued, "It's currently ten fifteen our time and Mr. Knight will meet you in room 254 at two o'clock. " She handed him a piece of paper, "Your luggage has already been delivered to your Muggle hotel. Once you have checked in, you may use this portkey to transport yourself to the entrance of this building or you may Apparate. Welcome to the United States and our lovely city."

The area of the Ministry they had portkeyed into was close to an exit and once outside they were in a wizarding shopping area. Down the block was a hospital and, unlike London, all the wizarding buildings appeared to be in this one central area. Draco removed the double pushchair from his pocket and enlarged it. Ginny placed a sleeping Leo in the back and Draco placed Serpens in the front. Thuban wasted no time in quickly taking hold of the side of the pushchair finding that much better than being made to hold his daddy's hand.

They found a restaurant at the end of the street and once inside removed their robes to reveal their Muggle clothing, walking out the opposite door into the Muggle streets. It was a beautiful fall day. Thuban was surprised by the number of people walking around at that hour of the afternoon and judged by the number of Muggles with cameras that this had to be a popular vacation spot. The little wizard listened closely as a Muggle woman he passed spoke to a group of children.

"Philadelphia is the fifth most populous city in the United States. It's one of the oldest and most historically significant cities having been the first capital and most populous city of the United States during part of the eighteenth century. At that time, it eclipsed Boston and New York City in political and social importance, with Benjamin Franklin taking a large role in Philadelphia's rise. The city was the ideas and activities that gave birth to the American Revolution and subsequent American democracy and independence. We'll be having a picnic lunch in Independence National Historical Park and then go to Independence Hall where the Declaration of Independence was signed. After that we'll go see the Liberty Bell."

Thuban turned to his father, "Is this really an important city, Daddy?"

Draco turned his nose up, "For Muggles, perhaps."

Ginny rolled her eyes at the stuck up wizard she loved and then told Thuban, "For the Muggles of the United States it was very important. What they did here many years ago created their country."

"There was nothing wrong with British rule," Draco hissed.

"Spoken like a true aristocratic land owner," she giggled.

"It was disloyal aristocratic land owners who started that civil uprising, my love."

The redhead smirked, "So you do know Muggle history?"

"Their wars and stupidity do affect us," the blond wizard replied in a slightly annoyed tone.

The little boy grinned as he turned his face away from his parents. It had been a long time since they had bickered about social issues. Their bantering gave him a sense of security. It was the first time since Cam's kidnapping that his parents seemed to be their normal selves. He glanced back and saw his father's left hand still resting on top of his mother's. Draco still had his right arm around Ginny's waist holding her close as they tossed their differing beliefs and points of view back and forth.

Thuban had heard his grandma telling his uncles that losing Cam would either draw his parents closer, binding them for life, or it would divide, separating them forever, and now he was sure that the kidnapping had cemented the bond between them; neither faulted the other for what had happened. They worked together, loving and drawing strength from each other. For the first time in weeks, Thuban felt his family would make it no matter what happened next.

With his immediate fears allayed, Thuban turned his attention to the shop windows they were walking passed. When a giant toy Ferris wheel made with something called K'nex caught his eye, he let go of the pushchair and went to the window. He watched the Ferris wheel move looking closely for the thing called a _motor_ which Muggles used to move things. He finally thought he spotted it and was getting a closer look when he heard his mother's tense call.

"Thuban!"

His little feet carried him swiftly back to her side where he reassured her, "I'm right here, Mummy. Sorry." He accompanied his apology with his most charming smile in hope that she would forgive his momentary mistake and his ploy would have worked if it hadn't been for his father.

Draco held out his hand and called for the boy. Thuban knew what that meant. He walked over to his father and took hold of his hand. With a whispered charm from Draco their hands were magically connected. The boy sighed loudly.

"You have no one to blame but yourself. We can't have you getting lost," his father said tenderly.

"Sorry, Daddy." Thuban looked back at the shop. His father didn't seem upset so he took the chance. "Daddy, they have really nice building toys. May we please go back and see them after your meeting this afternoon? Please?"

--------------------

"We have to be quiet, son. Mummy's napping," Draco whispered.

Thuban nodded. His mummy may have needed a nap but that wasn't why his father wanted him to be quiet. For the last three weeks, the blond wizard had been teaching his eldest son to use a wand. He had it all worked out - if Ginny were to find out, he planned to tell her that it was for the boy's protection. Merlin knew it was the truth, but he preferred her not to find out about the training.

There was a knock at the door and without thinking Thuban magically opened it. Draco took the wand from the boy and placed it in his pocket.

"You don't need to hide what you're doing from me, Draco. Children are allowed to use magic here under parental supervision. It's only illegal to use in front of Muggles."

Draco stared at the gorgeous redhead, "It's nice to see you, Kelly. Come in."

The witch closed the door behind her and approached the two wizards. She knelt in front of the little boy, "Hello, I'm Mrs. Fletcher. I'm an old friend of your father's. You must be Thuban."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Fletcher."

Draco smirked. "So you married Jeff?"

"About four years ago. You're looking good." Kelly walked forward and hugged her old friend as Ginny came out of the bedroom with Serpens. She released Draco and went to greet the English witch, "You must be Ginevra. I'm so sorry about your son. I'm a friend of Draco's. They forgot to give this folder to you when you arrived. My father wants you to review it before your meeting and I also wanted you to know that if you need anything, please feel free to Floo me." She paused and turned to Serpens, "My son, Brendan, is around your age, maybe you can come and play."

Looking at her watch, Kelly said, "Floo me, if you have time or if you need anything. I really must be going." She quickly moved to the door and left.

Ginny looked at the folder, the door and then Draco who chuckled and explained, "Her father is in charge of tracking and apprehending Dark Wizards. She must have been very busy, most of the time she lets others talk."

The couple walked over to the sofa and sat. "Let's see what's in here," Ginny said, "then I'll check and see if Remus and Dora have checked in.

---------------------------------

The Lupins sat in an office at American Ministry of Magic where an official told them, "We've been watching the Mauvais compound for some time. The wards there nullify all magical disguises, even those of Animagi and Metamorphmagi. You must show your true self before being allowed inside."

"So the Lestranges would know we were coming," Remus looked at his wife and collected her into his arms after speaking.

"That's correct, Mr. Lupin. Your best chance is to speak to the Dark Wizards Department. They may have spies inside who can help."

The couple said their thanks and headed down the hallway. "It looks like Malfoy's way is the only way," Tonks said.

"Let's get back to the hotel. Molly and Arthur should be there by now."

---------------------------------

Draco, Ginny, Remus and Dora walked into a room with five other wizards. Draco walked over and shook the hand of Steven Knight.

"Mr. Knight, it's a pleasure seeing you again. This is my wife, Ginny."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy. I only wish the situation were a pleasant one," Steven stated. "Please have a seat."

A tall black wizard was the first to speak, "Steven, I believe you should get proof of parental rights before proceeding. According to our agents in the field, the boys in question believe the Lestranges to be their parents."

An Asian wizard added, "The Lestranges provided birth certification for the boys. In addition, another agent has seen photographs of the family since the boys were infants."

Yet a third wizard added to the cacophony, "We've spent three years and thousands of galleons working our way into the compound. The boys are in no danger. Why are we risking our agents?"

"Gentlemen, let's take this one matter at a time," Steven interjected. "First, Gus, I got the records from England myself this morning. I've also spoken with Mr. Malfoy's other children and Mr. Lupin's children. The boys the Lestranges have belong to the Malfoys and the Lupins. They must be under a magical spell." He looked at the second wizard and said, "Ken, I also checked the birth records in Paris. There were no children born to the Lestranges." Steven then addressed the third man, "Jake, how can you say the children are in no danger? Kidnapping is one of the worst crimes. Do we want others to think they can take our magical children and hide them away?"

"If you are worried about the galleons, sir, I've got access to one million in the States. If more is needed…" Draco started.

"Money isn't the problem," Steven interrupted, "it's getting the children without comprising our agents. The Mauvais don't know we are inside. If we have our agents bring the children out, we may not be able to get new agents back inside."

The oldest wizard in the room looked at the witches, "Do not worry, ladies, we are working on a plan. There has to be some way of getting the Lestranges to bring the children out of the compound."

A tall black haired man with a dark tan walked into the room and said, "I'm sorry for being late. I couldn't break away."

"It's alright, Frank," Steven said, "Frank is one of our agents in the compound," he told the group before him.

The new wizard nodded at the witches and smiled. "I spoke with your boys only minutes ago. They are fine. Cygnus is a handful. The boy's magical abilities are outstanding. Cepheus always wants to be on the go, ready for one adventure after another. Their personalities are as were described to me," he paused. "Rodolphus has befriended me but Bellatrix is not so trusting. She has a Daily Prophet delivered from London every day. Plus she gets one or two owls from there."

"Do they ever leave the compound with the boys?" Jake asked.

"No, and one of them is always close to the boys. Everything they need is in the compound. There is no reason for them to leave."

Remus raised his brow. "How large is this compound? Is it the size of a city? Are there mountains and forests? Few or numerous places to explore?"

Another wizard walked in the room and handed Steven Knight a parchment then left. Mr. Knight started to review his note.

"It's about five miles by three miles. It's dead boring after being there for two or three weeks." Frank stared at English wizard. "What are you thinking?"

Remus grinned. "You said yourself that John _'Cepheus' _enjoys adventures. That is what Bellatrix promised him. My son is thrilled to go on trips."

Tonks smiled. "He saw a brochure about a holiday spot in Spain last year. I heard about it daily for seven months."

Frank rubbed his chin. "You may have something there. The boys believe next week is their birthday. The Lestranges spoil them. Maybe, if I tell the boys about my trip to the Hawaiian island of Kauai, Cepheus will convince Bellatrix to take them."

"We'd have to sway her into believing that no one is looking for them. She has spies in London and likely other places," Draco added.

Steven smiled at Draco and pointing to the parchment in his hand said, "Your aunt has just given us a solution." Everyone looked at him and he continued, "This is a message from Lucius. It appears Bellatrix set up Michelle Rookwood to take the fall for the kidnapping. Lucius received an owl from the young witch today saying she has the boys. Why don't we take a dinner break while I arrange a Floo call with Lucius."

---------------------------------

Thuban and Arthur looked at the electric plug in the older wizard's hand.

"They're different from the ones in Europe. Strange!" Thuban said puzzled.

"I've heard that Muggles use varying types of eckeltricity in different countries." Arthur handed the plug to his grandson and walked around the room looking at other Muggle items with great fascination. The little wizard in the meantime decided to put the plug back in the socket. He didn't do it right and a blue spark jumped out of the socket and hit the boy's hand.

"Ouch!" Thuban screamed rubbing his hand. "The plug hexed!"

Molly rushed to the little boy, "Let me see, dear." She ran her wand over his hand then kissed it. "Does it feel better, sweetie?" He nodded. "Come now, I think it's best if you don't play with plugs and eckeltricity."

Arthur checked on the boy. "The Muggles call it a shock. I wonder why your rooms do not have a telly. There is one in ours."

"Daddy made them and the wireless small then put them away somewhere. He said they play ill mortal programs." Thuban looked up at his Grandpa, "What's that mean?"

"I'm sure your father said immoral, which means it shows people behaving poorly."

The little wizard flopped onto the sofa and spouted, "This place bores me rigid!"

The stout witch handed him his speller, "Then you should be glad to do your spelling."

He turned his lip up making a face at her after she turned away.

"You'd better stop making faces and move to the desk, young man," she directed without facing him.

He moved slowly from the sofa, eyeing the clock as he sauntered across the floor. If he took long enough maybe his parents would come back and he would not have to do his work. As he placed the speller on the desk, the front door opened and he ran to his parents.

"Daddy, Mummy, I missed you!"

"Daddy! Daddy!" screamed Serpens as he opened his bedroom door. He rubbed his eyes and walked slowly over to his father, a sure sign that he'd just awoken.

Molly smiled at her daughter, "It was time to wake him anyway, Ginny. You wouldn't want him up at three a.m."

Draco knelt in front of his sons, "Were you both good boys for your grandparents?" The boys nodded.

"They were wonderful, Draco, although, Thuban still needs to finish his speller."

Without being told, the older boy hugged his parents then returned to the desk. The little wizard was sure that something happened to witches when they had a baby. All mummies had eyes in the back of their heads and outstanding memories when it came to schoolwork and poor behavior.

Ginny had just started explaining the details of their meeting to her parents when there was a knock on the door. Draco answered it and a woman in a maid's uniform walked in with a basket. "Mrs. Fletcher wanted you to have an English dinner. She knows you needed to return to her father's office shortly."

If there was a question about the woman being a witch or not, it was answered when she got to the dining table. Using a wand, she removed items from her basket and set the table placing Cumberland sausage, Steak and Kidney Pie, Toad-in-the-hole, peas, carrots, chips and finally bread and butter pudding with custard to be added later onto the table.

She walked away from the table and said, "I hope it is to your liking. Those are some of my mother's favorite recipes."

"I'm sure it will be, thank you," Draco said as he showed her out.

Serpens approached the table next to the pudding. He inhaled deeply, "That pudding's making my tummy growl."

---------------------------------

Steven, Draco, Remus and four other wizards sat together each reading a copy of the London Daily Prophet.

**Ransom Request Received For the Return of Cygnus Malfoy!**

_According to inside sources, the Malfoy family received a package yesterday morning. Inside was the clothing that both Cygnus Malfoy and John Lupin were wearing the day of their abduction along with a note detailing how they were removed from school by use of Vanishing Cabinets. One was placed at the school and one in Lestrange Manor, which was destroyed after the kidnapping. _

_Evidence was found late last night proving that Michelle Rookwood falsified Ministry records and ordered the cabinet placed in the school. Ms. Rookwood was a long time friend of Rabastan Lestrange and had access to Lestrange Manor. _

_Ms. Rookwood made her escape minutes before Ministry officials arrived at her home. She was seen in Rabat, Morocco this morning. The Ministry has long believed that "He Who Must Not Be Named" supporters have been hiding in that city for years. It is unknown if the boys are also being hidden in the African city._

_Neither Ministry officials nor the Malfoys would confirm or deny this reporter's information. However, Lucius Malfoy did remove a large sum of galleons from his Gringotts account this morning. _

"Do you think she'll buy it, Draco?" Remus asked.

He smirked, "She expected us to buy it, didn't she!"

"Frank is back in the compound today. He has dinner planned with Rodolphus, so we'll know soon enough," Steven stated.

---------------------------------

Cam and John stared with amazement at the wizarding photographs in front of them. Their father's friend, Frank, had been to the most marvelous place they had ever seen. It was not only a beautiful tropical island but it had broom races, bubble charm underwater adventures, magical seashell hunts and tons of other wonderful things.

"Cepheus," Cam whispered, "I bet there's even a sea serpent in the area."

"I went on a sea serpent ride once, my grandmamma took me," John said.

"Stop making things up," Cam hissed in a whispered. "Momma gets really mad when we make things up."

"But I remember doing it," John said puzzled.

"Maybe you dreamt it. We both dream lots of things up according to Momma and Papa," Cam finished. "Just don't say anything about sea serpent rides."

The little wizards collected the photos, walked over to the grownups and politely waited for the two men to have a lull in their conversation before speaking, "Mr. Gordon, here are your photos. Hanalei looks great. Were there families with children there?" Cam asked.

"They have a whole resort for families with little wizards just like you two," Frank advised.

"Papa, we'd like to go there for our birthday," John said and Cam nodded.

"I thought you wanted brooms?" Rodolphus teased.

Cam looked firmly in Rodolphus' eyes, "We want both of course."

"I see."

"Please Papa," John pleaded, "there's nowhere left to explore here."

"Go wash up for dinner and I'll think about it."

The boys scampered away and Rodolphus turned to his friend, "So Frank, how do I go about making arrangements for a trip to Hanalei, Kauai?"

---------------------------------

The next week passed slowly for the Malfoys and Lupins. Disinformation was passed around the Ministry about the kidnapping in hopes that it would be leaked to the Prophet. When Bellatrix read the paper, she believed they were looking for the boys in Africa while they were actually waiting for the Lestranges to head to the Hawaiian island of Kauai.

The day before the Lestranges arrived in Hawaii, Draco, Lucius, Snape, Remus, Bill, Charlie, Ron and Arthur went to the island and set up a camp close to the rental house the boys would be staying in. They used a number of different charms to make their camp invisible and undetectable. Their plan was simple. They would watch the boys for a couple of days then decide upon the best time to retrieve them.

Draco's heart raced each time he saw Cam, noting that Bellatrix must have placed a growing charm on the boy's hair because it was now long, past his shoulders and pulled back with a tie. Bella had gone to great lengths to make Cam look like Cygnus Black as a child.

It surprised Draco when he spotted John Lupin, having expected him to have been made into an Orion Black look alike and seeing that he hadn't. Instead, John's hair and clothing had been fashioned so that he resembled Rodolphus who was always close to his side. The Lestranges had decided to claim that the boys were twins, John, the first-born even through Cam was truly the older of the two.

Draco and Remus had to restrain themselves the first time they heard their sons call the Death Eater 'Papa'. Death was too good for the wizard who'd stolen their children. As they watched the first day, Rodolphus took the boys flying through the mountains in the morning then they spent the rest of the day at the beach. The made-up family used the Bubblehead charm to explore the ocean for the rest of the day.

On the second day, Rodolphus took the boys flying over the same path. They went on a magical seashell hunt with a large group of other children and returned to their rental house early. Cam and John went out into the yard. As the boys played a one on one game of Quidditch, John pulled Cam's hair to get the Quaffle. This was a move that Thuban always used on his brother.

Cam yelled, "Thuban! Stop playing dirty."

Both boys turned and looked at the house for a moment. "I don't think she heard you," John whispered.

"Good, she gets so mad when we call each other the wrong name. I wish I knew why we did it."

This mistake made the boys' true fathers hopeful. It appeared that somehow they still had some memories of their past.

After watching for three days, it was decided to retrieve the boys during their morning flight. Draco had never been so nervous in his life. He sat in wait at the top of the ridge. They always flew in the same pattern. Cam was first, Rodolphus twenty meters behind him, and John twenty meters behind Rodolphus. Draco would grab Cam on his descent, out of Rodolphus' view. Remus would grab John after Rodolphus went over the ridge. The wizards would Apparate to different locations causing the Lestranges to separate to pursue.

Draco heard Cam's laughter before he saw him and readied his broom while hiding in the trees. Once the boy was over the ridge, the blond wizard zoomed over, jumped on the boy's broom, placed his hand over his mouth, his other arm around his waist, and Disapparated.

Rodolphus climbed the ridge in time to see Draco disappear with Cam. He turned to see Remus vanish with John. "Bloody hell!" was the anguished cry of the Dark Wizard. He flew to the spot of his nephew's disappearance. There was no trace of his Apparition destination; however, he did find one for Lupin. Rodolphus Apparated to his vacation rental.

"Bella! Bella!" he screamed. She came out of the house quickly wearing a worried expression.

"Where are the boys?"

"Draco and Lupin! You must use the blood tracking charm to find Cam. Remus was stupid enough to leave a trail. I will go after him." The wizard Disapparated before she could answer.

---------------------------------

"I want my Papa! I want my Momma! Let me go! Let me go!" Cam spat with great anger and no tears.

Draco placed him on the floor of the cabin. The little wizard glared at his father, "My parents will come from me. They are a powerful witch and wizard."

"I know that, Cam," the blond wizard said softly.

"My name is Cygnus!" the boy shouted.

Draco knelt in front of him, placed his hands on the boy's shoulders and looked into his eyes, "I know your name. I'm the one who gave it to you."

Cam stared back at the man. There was something so familiar about him, "Who are you?"

"I'm your real Daddy, Cam."

Draco grabbed his wand and Cam's hand at the sound of Apparition pops. Lucius, Snape, Bill and Narcissa appeared. Cam stared at the group with a bewildered look and spotting his grandmother, smiled and ran to her.

"Grandmother, Grandmother, Take me home," he cried.

Narcissa scooped him up into her arms, whispered a spell and they disappeared.

"Bella must not have removed his memories of her," Snape stated.

"Are you sure Bellatrix will track us here and not follow Narcissa?" Bill asked.

"Cam and my mother are still here. She won't leave until…" Draco started before another Apparition pop was heard.

Everyone in the cabin was wearing a piece of Shield clothing from the twins' shop. When they heard the pop they muttered, "Progtego" for additional hex deflection. Their wands pointed at Bella when another pop was heard. Bill looked at Draco who whispered, "My mother just left with Cam."

All five people took cover and started hurling hexes and little remained of the shack after only minutes.

"Crucio!" "Petrificus Totalus!" "Expelliarmus!" "Stupefy!" were some of the curses used by the wizards and witch in the room. Due to rebounding, no rational wizard used the killing curse in a battle.

"Sectumsempra!" Bellatrix yelled as she pointed her wand at Bill. The spell deflected off the oldest Weasley boy and hit Draco in the chest. The blond wizard was highly susceptible to this spell having been hit with it twice before in the same spot.

Blood splattered from Draco's chest as he reached for his wand. Bellatrix looked at her only nephew and screamed at him, "You made me! You can have more children! Give me, Cygnus!"

Lucius turned to his son whose robes and shirt were covered with blood and became so filled with rage that he mindlessly charged at his sister-in-law. He hit her knocking them both to the ground and causing them to lose their wands at which point Lucius took a chance and tried wandless magic.

"Petrificus Totalus!" he yelled. Surprisingly, it worked.

Bill was quickly at his side reiterating the spell with his wand while, on the other side of the room, Snape healed Draco's wound. Lucius looked over at his son, worried.

"He'll be fine, Lucius," Severus reassured, "although there will be a scar this time. He should go to St. Mungo's when we return to London."

The wizards bound Bellatrix with magical rope before removing the full body bind. She wasted no time and hissed at her captors, "Cam belongs to me, I made sure that Draco married that blood traitor. If it weren't for me, the children wouldn't have been born. You don't need him. He is the Black heir and should be mine to raise!" She looked at Draco, "I know you well, Nephew. You never wanted children. You had them to satisfy your parents."

Draco choked back his tears and said, "You're somewhat correct. I had our first son to get my parents off my back about producing an heir. I didn't want to be a father nor was I ready. The instant I saw Thuban changed my mind though. I love being a father to all of my children and I would die to keep them from harm."

She cackled at him, "Will you kill for them, Draco? You will have to one day. No prison can hold me. Only death will keep me from Cygnus."

Draco turned, pointed his wand at Bella, "Avada…"

Snape knocked the young wizard aside and put his own wand to the witch's throat. The charm he mumbled was not heard by any of the others. The screams that came from the witch were louder than any the former Death Eaters had ever heard. Unable to bear it, Lucius placed a Silencing Charm on her as she contorted in pain. The wizards turned their backs until they heard her hit the floor and move no more.

Bill felt for signs of life and found none, "What was that?"

"The new execution curse used by the Ministry," Snape flatly stated.

"That was inhumane… even for her," Bill replied.

Draco turned to Snape, "I could have done it. I would have done it."

"Of course, I merely thought it would be best if I did it. Would it not be difficult to face your mother everyday knowing you killed her sister?" Severus paused. "You need to get to St. Mungo's."

----------------------------------

Narcissa, Molly, Arthur and Ginny watched as a Healer looked into Cam's eyes. After ten minutes, the boy looked away and ran into Grandmother's arms.

"I don't understand what's happening. Take me home, Grandmother. Take me home," he cried.

The blonde witch walked out of the room with the child. The Healer addressed Ginny, "All of his memories are intact Mrs. Malfoy. The ones of you, your husband, your family and his brothers have been placed in the background and are difficult from him to retrieve. I can easily fix the problem today."

"You'll have to perform a charm on his mind?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy. It is an easy process and not dangerous."

"Thank you for coming. I'll need to speak with my husband before we go farther," she informed him.

"There really is no need…"

"A child's mind is not a place one should so easily charm. Good day, Sir. Tipsy!" The house elf appeared. "Show the _gentleman_ out, please."

Ginny turned to her mother, "I have another specialist Flooing into London tomorrow morning. What's keeping Draco?" she asked nervously, "you've been back for hours, Dad."

Arthur hugged his daughter and reluctant to share the fact of Draco's injury with her improvised saying, "Rodolphus was careless. It ended faster than any of us thought. Both Ron and Remus are Aurors so we were not held for questioning."

The young witch pulled from her father's embrace at the sound of two Apparition pops. She ran down the hallway to her husband. She was about to throw herself into his arms when she noticed the blood on his robes. She opened his robes revealing the scar just above his heart and felt faint knowing the hex that had caused it and how close she had come to losing him.

Ginny plastered Draco's face with kisses before pulling him into a very tight hug, "I love you. Merlin, Draco, I really do."

He placed his finger under her chin and lifted it up gazing lovingly into her eyes, "I love you too, sweetheart."

"I should get you to a Healer," Ginny firmly stated.

"I've already been, love."

She eyed him, "And what were your release instructions?"

"I want to see the boys, first," he stated.

"Draco Malfoy," she scolded.

Lucius couldn't help but chuckle, "He's to stay in bed the rest of the day and has a blood replenishing potion to take."

"Where are the boys?" Draco asked again but Ginny pushed him to the staircase saying, "They're all fine. Now up to bed with you."

"I want to see my children!" he demanded.

"Really Draco, look at yourself. All that blood on your robes would scare them to death!"

"Oh, you're right, I forgot about that. I'll shower and be right back."

"You'll shower and get in bed," she ordered. "I'll bring the boys up to see you. Now off with you."

"Alright then," he kissed her cheek and whispered, "care to join me in the shower?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "UPSTAIRS NOW!" she ordered.

------------------------

Ginny walked into their sitting room to find her husband resting on the settee and not in bed as ordered.

"Draco, you should be in bed!" she scolded.

"I'm to rest and that's what I'm doing. Besides, you promised to bring the boys. It would worry them to see me in bed."

She exhaled in frustration, rolled her eyes and then sat in the chair across from him. He gave her a sad look and pouted, "Don't be that way, Gin. Come over here and sit with me." He patted the place next to him.

"Nothing, doing! If I go over there your hands will start roaming."

Draco smirked at her, "What's wrong with that? A good snog is very healing." He pouted some more, "Please Ginny, I'm lonely over here."

The redhead couldn't take it any longer. She went over and sat next to him and instantly he pulled her into his embrace, "I promise just a little snog." He relaxed his body and cushioned her, "It's over. Bellatrix is dead. While I was at St. Mungo's, I saw the weas… Ron. The Lupins have John back and Rodolphus has also passed on." He hugged her and kissed her neck, "How's Cam?"

"He said he's dreamt about us. He's not scared but he is very confused," she paused. "He remembers that Narcissa and Lucius are his grandparents. He's been clinging to your mother." Ginny smiled at her husband, "You know, he's acting like he did the first few weeks after Serpens' birth."

Draco smiled remembering the antics of their then two year old. Cam had been angry at his parents for bringing that _screaming thing_ into his world. He had decided that if they wanted _it _they couldn't have him. The little wizard was constantly running to Narcissa giving her his love.

"It would be best if your parents stay here for a couple of days to comfort Cam," Ginny started. "I had the London Healer of the Mind look at him and he believes Cam's memories are still intact. They're merely being blocked so he can't retrieve them. The Healer said it was a simple charm to remove the obstruction. I didn't want anyone touching our son's mind without your agreement. I was also thinking we should get a couple more opinions. I've contracted a Healer in Paris. He can come tomorrow morning. I've learned that the leading expert in the field is Healer Grohol from the Swedish Wizard's Studies of the Mind Center. Healer Grohol is busy for the next two days."

"I think we should have the other two Healers assess Cam. I want him to remember us but I don't want to cause him any problems," Draco stated.

"Good, we agree then."

"Ginny, have you asked my mother to stay?"

"No, I wanted to run it by you first."

"I think it's a good idea if at least my mother stays."

She smirked, "Lucius can stay too. I can handle having him around for Cam's sake."

"He may be busy in Sweden, tonight."

Ginny raised a brow at him, "What?"

"I'm sending him to persuade Healer Grohol to make time for us tomorrow."

"Draco! I will not stand by and allow you and your father to bully…"

The blond wizard placed a finger on her lips to quiet her, "He won't bully anyone, Gin. I'm sure the Swedish Institute could always use more funds."

------------------------

The young couple argued a bit as they left their sitting room. Ginny was displeased; somehow her husband had convinced her it would be best for him to visit the children on the patio. She walked him over to a garden lounge once outside and ordered, "You have to sit down, they'll come to you. Just tell them you're tired. They've heard that before."

Draco did as he was told, selecting a chair close to his father. He had pushed Ginny to her breaking point by insisting that he come downstairs and if he didn't start doing as he was told, her wand would surely come out to play. In addition his mother had frowned at him when he walked onto the patio. Although both witches loved him, they were also the first ones to put him in his place when needed.

Thuban, Cam and Serpens were passing a Quaffle as they played a Quidditch type game without brooms and Leo was sitting on a blanket just off the patio playing with Molly. Draco listened to the baby making dozens of sounds but no words. Draco had just turned to talk to his father when Leo screamed excitedly having spotted his daddy sitting on the patio.

Leo lifted his arms towards Draco, stopped and said, "Dau… Daa… Dada… Dada… Dada…"

Draco quickly left his chair, went to the babe, collected him and lifted him to the sky, "What'd you say, little man?"

"Dada… Dada."

"Draco," Ginny hissed then eyed his empty chair. He made his way back and sat holding the baby close to his chest.

"Yes, that's me. Dada. You'll be saying Da… dee soon and finally Daddy." The now beaming Draco turned to his wife, "When?"

"The day after you went to Kauai. I think he was asking where you were. He'd point to your picture, look at me and say, 'Dada?'."

"Dada's home now, mate. I won't be leaving anytime soon." He smirked at Ginny, "First word?"

She thought about lying and decided against it, "Of course. He's a fast study."

The other boys had wandered up to the group, "Watch Daddy," Thuban said, "Leo, who's that?" The boy pointed to Ginny.

Leo smiled, "Mama… Mama…"

"That's right Leo, you want Mummy to hold you, right? Go to Mummy, Leo," Serpens said. The three year old didn't care what his brother wanted. He wanted that red haired demon off _his daddy's_ chest.

Leo shook his head and laid himself firmly on Draco's chest. The babe then turned his head towards Serpens and stuck out his tongue. His father had to bite his lower lip to stop from chuckling. Draco touched the tip of the babe's tongue and Leo pulled it back. "We keep that in our mouths, little man," he softly scolded the child. He turned his eyes to the other boys. "Watch, what you're teaching him," he admonished.

Draco made room on his lap and had Serpens climb up. He looked back and forth between the boys, "You two will learn to share if it kills me."

Thuban walked up to Draco while Cam went over and stood by Narcissa. "I'm glad your home, Daddy. I'm really glad you brought Cam home."

"I'm happy to be here and see you, Thuban, and I'm glad Cam's home too." Draco wanted a hug from Cam but he wasn't going to push it. Instead he said, " Cam, I hope you're having fun playing with your brothers."

"Everyone's really nice. Will I ever see Cepheus again?" Cam asked.

"His name is John. Cepheus is his middle name," Thuban advised. "His grandmother is our grandmother's sister. He's our cousin and one of your friends."

"I'll arrange a visit soon," Ginny said.

Cam nodded. "Thuban, can we go play now?"

------------------------

Draco rolled over and spooned himself around Ginny. He brushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek and rubbed his hand down her arm. He was surprised when she turned to face him, anger in her sleepy face.

"For Merlin sake, go to sleep, Draco. I'm sore! Goodness, what's gotten into you?"

"I'm not after more sex, I just needed to have you in my arms," he answered sincerely. "Are you in pain?"

She kissed his cheek, "No, but I will be if we go another round tonight."

"Then I'll behave myself," he teased. "Merlin, I love you, Ginevra Molly Malfoy. After all we've been through the last couple of months, I know we're going to make it."

Ginny responded with a smile and caressed his face, "I love you, too. I do believe we're going to be together forever. We've even got our families on our side now."

"Your parents want to keep me around?"

"Draco, Mum told me today, before you brought Cam home, that she knows what we have together is true love, the type that lasts an eternity. She realized when you didn't blame me for Cam's kidnapping that you truly love me because many marriages fall apart at times like this but we pulled together. In fact, every time someone tried to come between us we clung together."

He kissed her nose, "Ginny, I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy."

"Good, then get some rest. You were under Healer's orders to rest today."

"I've been in bed since nine!" he tried to act offended.

"What you talked me into doing with you from nine until midnight was anything but resting."

"You weren't complaining at the time," he teased and putting on a perplexed look, rubbed his chin with his forefinger and thumb, "Wait one minute. I do remember you saying, _don't stop, don't stop_ and _faster… harder…_ and maybe a _do that again_?"

His beloved witch smirked at him, "Those weren't complaints, they were instructions."

He made some faces acting as if he was thinking very hard, "Come to think of it, they sounded more like orders to me."

She rolled over, "Then here's another one, go to sleep."

Draco followed his wife and pulled her back into a spooning position. Moments later there was a knock on the door, "I need to get in!" Serpens yelled.

Draco grabbed Ginny's wand from her nightstand and magically moved the chest blocking the door smirking at her, "The chest kept him out."

The door opened and the little boy jumped on the bed. "Daddy! Cam's crying for you."

Draco groaned and started out of bed. He wasn't upset that his son needed him but he feared the boy was likely requesting Rodolphus. "Serpens, get your Grandmother, please."

"Grandmother is already in Cam's room."

The wizard put on his dressing robe and headed out. Ginny was following but Serpens' yelling woke Leo, so she went to the nursery.

Cam's crying could be heard in the hallway. Draco raced past Serpens quickly entering Cam's room. Narcissa was rocking him in a chair and Thuban was patting his back but Cam wasn't calming down. When his eyes met Draco's, he ran to him and threw himself into his arms.

"Daddy, I wanted to come back. John tricked me into the cabinet. When I went to get back inside, Uncle Rodolphus blew it up. I lost Chestnut! I'm sorry, Daddy," the boy cried.

It took Draco a couple of moments to register what Cam had said. His son remembered him. "It's alright, Cam. Daddy's here. I'll make it all better, sweetie. None of it was your fault." His soft words calmed the boy and Draco kissed his cheek and remembered the toy horse. "Mother, Could you please tuck Thuban and Serpens back in?" Narcissa nodded and Draco kissed the other boys goodnight and started down the hallway with Cam on his hip.

"I've got something for you. It's in Mummy and Daddy's room."

"What is it?" Cam asked.

"It's a surprise." Draco walked into his room at the same time Ginny returned from the nursery. "How's Leo?"

"He's sleeping." She caressed Cam's back, "Did you have a bad dream, baby?"

"I'm a big boy, Mummy."

Ginny contained her gasp of surprised as she realized two things. First, Cam wasn't really awake, he had told them earlier in the day that he dreamt about them being his parents. Second, the Healer said the boy would regain some of his memories in time without the charm.

She followed Draco to her nightstand where he opened the bottom drawer and removed a chestnut colored toy horse. "Cam, look what I have."

The little wizard grabbed the horse and looked at the bottom of its hooves. Seeing the 'C' on each, he hugged the horse to his chest. "Daddy, you found Chestnut!" Cam yawned.

"Do you think you can go back to sleep, now?" Draco asked.

The boy snuffled, "Can I sleep with you and Mummy please?"

"Of course," Ginny said, "what kind of sandwich should we make?"

The boy looked a little puzzled, so Draco quickly replied, "I think a Cam sandwich."

They crawled into bed placing Cam between them. The little wizard remembered his normal sleeping position. He placed his head in the crook of his father's arm, his back touching his Draco's side and then both of his little hands grabbed onto Ginny's hand. It wasn't long before the family was fast asleep.

------------------------

Draco returned the quill to its stand and sighed. He wasn't going to get any work done and he really didn't need to do any work today. It was, after all, Sunday. He had used work as an excuse to extricate himself from home before the row he and Ginny were having turned extremely nasty. They both needed some cool down time before discussing their disagreement about attending Muggle Bonfire Night in the little town close to the Burrow. Draco hissed at the idea of his pure-blooded children mingling with filthy Muggles.

He grabbed his winter cloak and headed out of his office door. He kicked at a small stone as he walked down Diagon Alley. The wizard needed a better place to think. The lake at the Manor was good for that, but he couldn't risk the chance of running into his mother. She likely knew of their row already and would send him home. He found himself sitting on a park bench.

Merlin, how things had changed in the last nine months, who would have thought that adding another child to the family would be the smallest part of it. He smiled thinking of his youngest son; the boy looked so much like Ginny. Draco loved his red haired fiery little witch more than everything despite her fondness for Muggles. _Damn, things had been so perfect for the last three weeks._

Lucius had persuaded Healer Grohol to come to Black Hall the day after Cam's return. The Healer stayed for two weeks slowly returning memories to the little wizard to minimize the emotional impact and after the Healer left the family returned to what had become their normal life. Draco went to the office from eight to five except on Thursday when he came home at four. Cam and Thuban went to school from nine to three. Ginny went to her social events when she could but mostly she was home with Serpens and Leo. The couple would tuck their boys in around nine p.m. and within the hour be in their room making love. The Slytherin smirked, most nights and most mornings they partook in that activity.

Monday was one on one time for each boy. They each got an hour alone with Daddy and one alone with Mummy. Tuesday was Mummy night with the boys and Wednesday was family night. Thursday was Daddy night with the boys and Friday night the boys went to the Manor. He and his lovely wife had time together with no social commitments. Saturday afternoon was family time. Saturday evenings the boys went to the Burrow while he and Ginny attended social parties. Sunday, this was the day he looked forward to the most. Normally, he and his wife slept in and retrieved their children just before Sunday roast. After a filling meal with just his sons and wife, the family would go for a walk or horseback ride. It was a slow paced day for his family to spend time together.

"_She had to go changing things_!" he spat causing a witch to glare at him strangely. Draco bit his lip so he wouldn't speak out loud again. He was looking forward to a lie in and a couple hours of enjoying his wife's body before collecting their children this morning and what did he get? She woke him up at nine and she was already dressed for the day. He got a firm _No get showered and dressed_ when he tried to pull her back into bed. Draco didn't ask why the change in schedule until they returned home with their boys. _They were going to Sunday roast at the Burrow then to the Muggle celebration in town_, she told him. That's when their row began.

He could handle Sunday roast at the Burrow once a month and he did remember her telling him about it a couple of times. However, then to go to a Muggle celebration, that was too much. _Damn it._ The blond wizard sat and watched the children play in the park. Their laughter caused him to wonder what his boys were up to right then. Likely, they were enjoying themselves outside or in their playroom and he was letting his anger cause him to miss it.

All the problems and trials he and Gin had been through in the last nine months ran through his head. When the Weasleys kidnapped his family and then tried to have Ginny declared insane, their relationship had only grown stronger. When his father paid someone to seduce his wife and break them apart, again their relationship grow stronger. When his aunt first had Cam plant information so he would believe Ginny loved and longed for Harry Potter, well, after a few bumps, they were back together and their relationship was even stronger. Bella also tried to kill Ginny and then kidnapped Cam and they had made it through all of that.

"Shite, what kind of idiot am I?" he said to himself. "We can work this problem out too."

He Apparated home and found no one there and moaned at the idea of having to discuss this with his wife at the Burrow. He Apparated to the home of his wife's family a little worried. Landing on the front walkway out of habit, he started for the front door, stopping when he heard Molly call to his son.

"Thuban Charles Malfoy! If you take one more step towards that stream, I'll redden your bottom with my wand."

His mother-in-law was strict and would give you an earful when you did something wrong. That reminded him of the scolding he had gotten last time he visited. He'd made the mistake of knocking at the front and got an hour of nattering about his needing to use the backdoor. The front door was for guests, the backdoor was for family. Not wanting to make any mistakes, he walked around back where he was almost mauled by his three oldest sons. As he hugged each boy, he listened closely for any sounds coming from the kitchen.

"I told you he would come," Molly said. "Ginny, try to keep your temper under control. He loves you and all couples have their share of disagreements."

"Daddy," Thuban pulled on his pants, "she's really mad at you. Mostly because you called Mrs. Potter the 'M' word in front of us."

Serpens nodded in agreement and looked at Cam. "Cammy made it worse."

"Be quiet," the five year old hissed.

"He needs to know," Thuban stated. "Mummy will tell him anyway." Thuban turned to his father and said, "Mummy was walking around whispering about how dare you use that word in front of us and how wrong it was. Then Cam said 'But Mrs. Potter is a 'M'''.

"She spanked his bottom good," Serpens interjected.

Draco knelt in front of Cam and hugged him, "I'm sorry I led you wrong on that one, son. Neither of us should have used that word. Do you promise not to do it again?" The boy nodded and Draco ran his wand lightly behind the boy's bottom, "Does it feel better, now?" Cam nodded then hugged his father who told them, "You three be good. I need to speak with Mummy."

He turned to see his wife in the doorway. "Hello, Ginny. We need to talk."

She nodded. "My old room would be the best place."

They walked to her old room in silence. He closed the door and placed a silencing charm. "First, I want you to know that, I love you. Our views on this topic are very different. We need to have a discussion and come to a compromise." He sat in a chair and pulled her into his lap.

She fought him, "Let me go, Draco!"

"Calm down, Ginny. Merlin, I'm not going to bite you. Holding you calms me." She stilled on his lap. "Thank you. I'm sorry for yelling this afternoon. I started the row and I shouldn't have. I should never have called Hermione that name. I'll do my best to stop using it. I gave Cam's bottom a little pain relief. I hope you don't mind since it was my fault after all."

"That's fine. I shouldn't have spanked him."

He started caressing her arms. "Alright. Now for the hard part. I don't like the boys being around Muggles so much. Muggle children are generally rude, badly behaved and use dirtier language than the Dark Wizards who drink in the back room of the Hogshead."

"That's not true, Draco. But I'm not going to debate it with you. Let's do this, we'll go to the Bonfire and if the Muggle children are unruly, we'll leave."

"I think they're too young to learn about the Muggles' sick ways, Ginny. They burn a man in effigy in the bonfire celebrating the fact that his act of treason failed. Muggles make war and kill each other over the silliest things. This particular instance was over differences in religion."

"Draco, they fight because they have different beliefs. Yes, it's nuts. But what was our last war about?"

He growled, "We don't celebrate our wars. We mourn our mistakes."

She rolled her eyes, "The boys want to see the fireworks and I see no harm in that. They put the effigy of Guy in the fire first thing. We'll wait at the Burrow and I'll have Bill two-way mirror us when that's over."

"All right, we'll try it." He smirked, "Shall we seal our deal with a kiss?"

She leaned down to peck him on the lips but he seized the opportunity to pull her closer and when he ran his tongue over her lips, she allowed him to kiss her deeply. He rested his forehead on hers when they broke for air and she whispered against his lips, "I love you, Draco, thank you for coming."

"I love you, too. I had to come, I can't stand being away from you." He kissed her again and said, "We better get downstairs, it sounds like the rest of your family has arrived."

Her brothers were standing at the backdoor when the couple entered the room arm and arm. The red haired wizards growled at the blond.

"Oh, brilliant," Ron spouted sarcastically. "They've made up already."

"Shut it, Ronald!" Ginny hissed.

"Draco, be a dear and help set up the garden for dinner. We'll need table, chairs, lighting and a number of warming charms," Molly asked. "Bill will show you what to do."

"Of course, Molly," Draco replied before kissing Ginny, giving her bottom a playful pat, winking at her and smirking as he walked past the six Weasley wizards.

"Bill, I say we make the prat do all the work," Charlie said.

"I second that," added George.

"I couldn't agree more," Fred agreed.

"Just because they made up doesn't mean he won't pay for making her cry in the first place," Ron interjected.

Ginny pointed her wand at her brothers, "You lot will leave him alone. Our row was my fault as well."

"We won't hurt him, Ginny," Bill reassured.

Fred and George nodded in agreement, "Not permanently…"

"At least."

"You won't lift a wand against him!" Ginny hissed. "Or hand."

Molly shooed her sons outside, "Boys, leave Draco alone!"

"I can see you from the window, so don't try anything," Ginny added.

Once the men were outside, Molly walked over to her daughter and the two witches stood together by the window observing the wizards in the garden. Draco tried his best to hide his state of unease.

Her mother put her hand on Ginny's shoulder, "Your brothers were only thinking of talking to him because they love you."

_Love,_ the young red headed witch thought. _It's strange what people think love is and what they say they do in the name of love._ _Her family kidnapped her and her children out of love for her. They tried to have her declared insane too. Lucius paid a wizard to seduce her because he loved his son, wanting to test her love for Draco. Bellatrix tried to break them up, kill her and then kidnapped Cam because the crazy witch said she loved the boy. Was any of that truly love? _

She watched her husband set up the garden for dinner knowing that he was being teased and taunted a little by her brothers. Draco simply smiled as the others made him do most of the work. He looked at the window as he magically placed the last chair and her heart melted as their eyes met. Draco winked then mouthed, "I love you, Ginevra." Ginny realized in that moment that love is an ever changing thing. Each day she lived she learned more and more about the nature of love, loving and being loved.

Today she'd learned that Love meant coming into enemy territory to say you're sorry and work things out even knowing that you'd likely be hexed. Love accepts the beloved without either person attempting to change the other. And most important of all, Ginny had learned that what she and Draco shared was indeed _the real thing_.

Finish.

Author's Notes: Avery special thank you to my beta reader, Marcia. She is wonderful! I'd also like to thank all of my readers and reviewers. I hope you have enjoyed reading this little tale of mine.

I do have a cookie about the day Thuban was born to post. I plan to post it before June 5th , seeing how it is a story about Draco's birthday too.

The first chapter of the sequel (What Love is For!) is half way done. It will have our favorite Malfoy family plus Ron and Luna, Blaise and Pansy, Vince and Padma, Greg and Diane and others.

Also I forgot, please go to my livejournal and vote on the boys' puppy's name. dagforever dot livejournal dot com. Thank you.


	37. Chapter 37

Author's note: This story is a sequel to What Is Love?. This story is a standalone but is best if you first read What Is Love then What Is Love Christmas 2006.

The story can be found on this site under What Love Is For

The Birthday Hunt Starts

---------------------------------

A very enthusiastic seven year old Thuban Malfoy put his hunting boots on and bounced across the room snatching his vest and dog whistle. His excitement had been building ever since he'd overheard his parents discussing the hunting trip last month. Draco normally went nogtail hunting the first week of June and had wanted to take Thuban, but Ginny felt it was too dangerous for such a young wizard. As a compromise, the family was spending two days at a lodge where Thuban would hunt woodpigeons under Draco's watchful eye.

The little wizard scanned the room while putting on his vest and frowned when he was unable to locate his new hunting creel. One of the side bonuses of the hunt had been the purchase of numerous new items including a thirty-centimeter wicker creel replete with cloth harness. It wasn't the one he'd wanted, but his Mum had overridden his choice. The creel, which could hold either fish or birds and looked like a basket, had been on his nightstand. Displeased at finding it missing, Thuban spun and hissed at the first person he saw, six-year-old Cam coming out of the bathroom. His younger brother giggled and said, "You look just like Daddy when you make that face."

"Do you know where my basket went, Cam?" Thuban asked as he glared angrily at his brother.

"Don't growl at me, I didn't take it," Cam said pointing to the incriminating evidence, a stuffed lion, next to the nightstand. "Look."

Thuban picked up the lion and raced to the suite's lounge where he found the thief toddling on chubby little legs, creel around his neck, "Leo, look what I've got," Thuban tempted his baby brother with the toy, "it's your lion. I'll trade it for my creel."

At fifteen months, Leo's auburn hair now shone with highlights of strawberry and golden blond. Next to him stood four-year-old, Serpens whose hair had changed as well in recent months. Weasley red was asserting itself and the once totally blond mop now sported strawberry blond highlights as well.

Leo closed in on Thuban and grabbed for the lion only to find it pulled out of his reach with the demand, "Give me my creel first."

"Miy!" Leo screamed, trying to capture his lion.

Thuban tried to seize the creel but the toddler pulled away clutching the creel with one hand and reaching for the lion with the other. "Miy! Miy!" he screamed, tears running down his face.

Draco opened the front door in time to see Serpens kick Thuban in the shin, "Stop teasing Leo!" he exclaimed.

Thuban's fist stopped mid-swing at the sound of the dog's bark; the Irish setter at Draco's side had alerted them to their father's presence. "Sit, down, stay, quiet," Draco commanded the dog although his sons also followed the last two orders. "Good girl," he remarked and patted the dog before going over to his sons.

"Daddy, Thuban was teasing Leo," Serpens advised.

How quickly things change, Draco thought. Only months ago Serpens and Leo were at war fighting each other for his attention. Now they were best mates, teaming up to take on their older brothers time and time again. He gathered Leo up into his arms and was taken aback by the smell and feel of the nappy resting on his arm.

"Certainly, your mother didn't take you out of your crib. She would have changed you," Draco remarked looking at Serpens as he preceded to the bedroom his two youngest were sharing. "How'd he get out?"

"I don't know, Dad," Thuban replied, "but he took my hunting creel and won't give it back."

"Bad Foo… Da dee." Leo affirmed with a nodded.

"Am not!" Thuban replied, rubbing his shin in an attempt to bring Serpens' poor behavior to light. "Serpens kicked me, Dad, really hard too. I'm sure I'll have a big bruise."

"I believe you'll survive," Draco responded coldly. If he stepped in every time one of his boys had a disagreement, he'd have no time to do anything else.

Thuban wrinkled his nose, "Serpens broke a rule. We're not to hit, kick or bite each other."

"It appeared to me that you were about to deliver a blow when I entered. If you like, I can punish you both."

Thuban sat down on the bed in defeat, still holding the toy lion. _Life wasn't fair_.

"I didn't think so," Draco commented.

Focusing his attention on Leo, Draco continued with the task at hand, "Let's get you a fresh nappy."

"Miy!" The toddler pointed at the lion in his brother's hand.

"Of course it is," Draco motioned for the toy and Thuban handed it over. To his surprise, his father took the creel from Leo and returned it to its owner.

This caused Leo's temper to erupt and the toddler screamed, "No… Da dee… Miy!" As he began to thrash his body around in a tantrum, Draco quickly put him in his crib and placed cushioning charms on it. Draco sat down on Serpens' bed resting his chin on his entwined fingers, closed his eyes and waited out Leo's fit. It wasn't long before the toddler stopped thrashing and whispered, "Da dee"

Draco approached the crib asking, "Are you done?" He lifted Leo out and placed him on the changing table. Tears were still falling from the babe's eyes. He looked up at his father.

"Da dee?"

"What is it, little mate?"

The littlest wizard's turned his head and pointed at the creel, "Miy…"

"No, it's Thuban. Do you like it?" Draco asked as he used his wand to change and clean his son.

Leo nodded and babbled a long string of unintelligible words. Seeing the confusion, Serpens informed Draco, "He likes putting stuff inside of it."

Thuban dumped the creel out onto the bed. Numerous toys scattered out, most belonging to the two oldest boys. "They're taking all our stuff again, Cam!" He called into the next room prompting the six-year-old to join his siblings.

"Daddy!" Cam huffed.

"Good, you're all here," Draco said, ignoring Cam's plea for justice. "Now, what's the rule about removing Leo from his crib?"

"Only adults are allowed. If he tries to climb out we're to get an adult," the older boys acknowledged, although Serpens tried to hide and not look Draco in the eye.

"Very good. If I find Leo out one more time, I'll place the wards back on his crib and spank the offender, understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

Draco lifted the toddler and placed him on the ground. Leo went to Thuban and pulled on the creel, "Miy!"

"No," Thuban turned quickly causing the baby to fall on his bottom.

Leo screamed, "Bad! Bad!" pointing at his eldest brother.

"I didn't mean to knock him down, Dad."

Draco closed his eyes for a moment collecting his wits before picking the toddler back up. He pointed at the creel, "That is Thuban's. However, if you're a good boy, Daddy will get you one this afternoon."

The seven-year-old fought hard not to roll his eyes. It was always the same. Leo cried. Dad bought him something. But Thuban couldn't take the chance of protesting again. Dad didn't like being second guessed. Only Mum got away with doing that and Grandmother sometimes. As he thought about it, Thuban lit upon a great idea: he removed the creel from his neck and handed it to his father.

"He can have it. We can't leave Mum with a crying baby." He placed a fake frown on his face. Thuban knew if he played this right the 46 centimeter creel with dragon hide trim and harness he really wanted would be his before nightfall.

"Thank you, Son." Draco wasn't fooled. The boy would want something in return. He merely hoped the item wasn't too pricey or large. The blond wizard exhaled with great relief when Leo took the creel and hurried off. He loved the little toddler but he hated this 'mine' phase. Leaning against the doorframe he watched his four sons play. Despite the thought that had crossed his mind only minutes ago, Draco enjoyed being a father of four. A glance at the clock reminded him that he needed to get moving. "Thuban keep an eye on your brothers. I need to speak with Mummy."

The little wizard sat up and nodded. It wasn't often that Draco or Ginny assigned him this task and he was proud to shoulder the responsibility. Draco knew that all the boys would be on their best behavior for at least fifteen minutes and that's all he needed.

Entering the master bedchamber the sight of Ginny's hair fanned over her pillow caught his eye. She had thrown on his undershirt sometime after he'd left to take the dog for her morning walk. Draco dismissed the idea of cuddling back up in bed with his wife.

He kissed the fiery redhead's cheek, "Ginny, the boys are up."

"It's only five," she moaned half asleep.

"I'll summon Nan. She'll feed and watch them for a time."

"Thanks," a sleepy Ginny replied but crept out of bed anyway exposing her long exquisite legs. "I might as well get up now." She cast a quick freshening charm, retrieved clean knickers and jeans from the drawer and explained, "Serpens won't let you go without a fuss."

As soon as she'd placed her long scarlet mane in a ponytail, Draco gathered her into a hug and attacked her neck with his mouth. She relaxed in his arms and sighed, "Merlin, I wish we had time."

He ceased his assault and rested his head on her shoulder, "I can't wait for next month. Two weeks, no children, just you and me." With a kiss on her cheek, he started for the door.

"Yes, our anniversary trip. We're going to the Caribbean," she answered as she put on her bra, clean shirt and brushed her teeth.

"Nice try, love. Maybe it's the Caribbean but then again, it could be something very different. The elves will pack you," he smirked.

Ginny placed an arm around his waist as they walked out of the bedchamber, "You're lucky I like surprises."

"It will be a good surprise."

She glimpsed at his eyes, "That reminds me. I know it's traditional for Lucius to give Thuban a hunting wand today. Is there any way your father can keep it at the Manor? The boys won't stop looking for it, if it's at Black Hall."

"It will stay Manor or in my office." He paused, "Ginny, you don't need to worry about this morning. Thuban will be fine. He'll likely have the time of his life."

"I know you wouldn't do anything dangerous with him but…"

He cut her off, "There are no buts, Ginny. Thuban knows to stay by my side and if he doesn't the hunt will be stopped before it even starts. There are no second chances. We're going to a private hunting ground and using only hunting spells. The boy would have to turn the wand on himself to get hurt and even then it would be no more than a minor sting." Turning to face her he emphasized, "Thuban will be safer on the hunt then he is in the backyard of our home."

"I'll try to stop worrying."

As they reached the entryway of their suite, Nan was letting Lucius in. The poor elf hadn't even completed her bow when Leo knocked her off balance in his haste to get to his grandfather, flying across the room and hurling himself into Lucius' arms with deafening cries of "Gamfa… Gamfa." Lucius didn't seem to mind. He merrily hoisted the toddler up tossing him repeatedly into the air until Leo laughed. Lucius pulled the little boy close for a hug and was rewarded with a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning, Leo. What a wonderful welcome." Before he could say another word he was surrounded by his other three little grandsons.

Serpens attached himself to one of Lucius' legs and greeted him with, "Good morning, Grandfather," while Cam hugged the other leg and pleaded, "Good morning, Grandfather. May I please go with you and Daddy and Thuban? I'll just watch. Please!"

A dignified Thuban nodded and spoke politely, "Good Morning, Grandfather, how are you today?"

"Very well, Thuban. And yourself?"

"Excellent, I can't wait to go."

"Good Morning, Father."

"Good Morning, Lucius."

"Good Morning, Draco, Ginevra."

"Would you like some breakfast or tea, Lucius?" Ginny politely offered.

"No thank you, Ginevra. I've already eaten."

Cam and Serpens whispered into Thuban's ear who nodded in return, "Grandfather, is it alright if Cam and Serpens see the hunting wand?"

Lucius looked to Ginny, who nodded, "Of course they may."

The group went to the sofa where Lucius sat down with Leo on his lap and the three older boys knelt in front of him as he removed a box from his cloak. He detached the top to expose a freshly polished hawthorn wand. All four boys leaned close to the item eyeing it with wonder. This would be the first wand one of them would be allowed to touch without Draco holding their hand. Even at fifteen months, Leo knew not to touch it.

As her sons stared at the item, Ginny wondered what story Lucius would tell them about hunting wands. There were so many tales about how they came to be. They weren't really wands. Their exteriors were made from the same types of trees as real wands but these had no magical core. They were simply charmed to perform stunning spells. The user didn't even need to be magical. Ginny had heard two tales about their origins. First, that the medieval witch, Cliodna, created the first one in order to conceal the fact that her youngest daughter was a Squib. The second, that Merlin created the first one as a test to see if he could charm wood before he placed the permanent stunning charms on the sword Excalibur.

"This wand is one of the oldest objects belonging to the Malfoys. For over four hundred years it has been our family's tradition to take each seven year old Malfoy wizard on his first hunt. Thuban, this wand is yours to use today, accompanied by your father, godfather and me. If you have a successful hunt, you will be allowed to use the wand for one year."

"What's a successful hunt, Grandfather?" Thuban asked. "Do I have to get a bird?"

Lucius smiled at the boy. "You must detail your understanding of proper wand uses and you must follow the instructions we give you."

"That's easy. If I do that, I get to keep the wand?" Thuban asked, excited.

"You get to use the wand. Your father and I will store it for you."

The little wizard frowned, "Just like my broom, I have to get permission to use it." He shrugged and continued, "Better than nothing." Thuban then raised his brow and inquired, "What happens after a year? I'll need a wand to hunt and so will Cam."

"If you prove you can be responsible with a wand, you'll get your own hunting wand for your eighth birthday," Draco responded. "However, the rules for that wand will remain the same. I'll store it and you'll have to ask permission to use it."

"OK," Thuban, satisfied, turned to Ginny and hugged her, "bye, Mum." He then said his goodbye to his brothers. "I'm ready."

Draco messed the boy's hair affectionately before giving Ginny a hug and kiss goodbye.

"Have fun," she kissed his cheek, "don't get too tired out. Your parents are watching the boys after lunch and I have a boat reserved for a peaceful row around the lake."

Serpens pulled at his father's trousers and gave Draco his saddest look, "I'll miss you so much, Daddy. Can I please come?"

"Sweetheart," Ginny knelt in front of Serpens, "if you let Daddy go without a tear, you may play with the new dragon toys Uncle Charlie got you."

Mollified, the little wizard hugged his father and then headed over to say goodbye to Lucius. He had just gotten there when Leo started to cry, "No… No… No…"

Lucius tried to put Leo down but he wouldn't let go so he looked to his daughter-in-law for help.

"Come to Mummy, baby"

"No… No… No…," cried the toddler before saying a number of unintelligible words.

"I wish I could understand you, Leo," Lucius replied.

Serpens placed his hands on his hips and stared at his grandfather, "Leo said, don't go. Stay with him. And he loves you."

The toddler grasped his grandfather's face turning it so their eyes met, "Of oo"

The wizard beamed, "I love you, too."

Thuban ran up to the pair with his hunting basket in hand, "Look Leo." The older boy opened the box up to show a toy lion. He then placed the basket a short distance away from his baby brother and started playing with the lion and basket. Cam joined in the game. Each boy roared as they had the lion jump in and out of the basket. It wasn't long before the toddler wanted down.

He pushed the older boys aside and firmly said, "Miy"

Draco, Lucius and Thuban took this opportunity to make their escape and were only a couple steps down the hallway when Blaise came off the lift. He chuckled at the look on Lucius' face, "Leo tried to detain you, again?"

Before he could answer the door to Draco's suite opened. The Irish setter ran out and Leo's cries of "Gamfa… Gamfa…," could be heard for a moment before the door closed.

Lucius took a step back towards the room.

"Father, you will have the whole afternoon with him. He'll be fine."

"I hate leaving when he's crying."

Draco sighed heavily, "And that's why he cries."

Thuban stood inside the lift holding the door open, "Hi, Uncle Blaise. You ready to go hunting?"

The wizards took the hint and stepped into the lift. The Irish setter leaned up against Blaise, who reached down and patted her.

"Good morning to you, Lady Rani the Scarlet Jewel," the dark haired wizard said to the dog before smirking at his godson.

"We simply call her, Rani," the boy snared.

--------------------

Greg reentered the room and glanced at his bed. The covers were no longer around the chest of his lovely fiancée but at her waist exposing the full firm breasts of the eighteen year-old. He was contemplating skipping breakfast and crawling back into bed with his enchanting witch when a house elf knocked.

"Master, I is sorry. Buts Mr. Pucey be at the door with Master Gregory and Master Gary."

"Show my sons to their playground and Mr. Pucey to the parlor. I'll be down in a minute," Greg seethed. Biting back his anger, he kissed his lovely witch and whispered, "Diane, love, you have to get up. The boys are here."

She stretched, kicking the covers farther off revealing her golden-brown curls and complained, "They're not due until two."

"Yep, I know. I can't wait to hear his reason this time. Hurry up, sweets. You need to Disapparate before…"

She turned and snarled, "I'm aware you don't want the boys to know I stayed the night but can't you at least keep them downstairs until I shower!"

He kissed her cheek, "Of course I can." He turned to exit the room and then looked back to tell her, "Apparate to the front door in thirty minutes. I have two meetings this morning and my mother's busy so you'll have to watch the boys."

"Can't. I have plans this morning," she snapped as she walked naked to the bathroom.

"Sunning at the beach with your friends isn't plans!" he barked.

Diane scowled at him, "They are so. I'm not spending my summer holidays…"

"I'll remind you, my sweet, if it wasn't for me you would be working at the Leaky Cauldron this summer. I informed your father that you were needed to watch my children." He walked over, kissed her cheek and patted her bare bottom.

"I…" she started but he claimed her lips.

After the kiss, he spoke softly, "I'll see you at the front door in thirty minutes." Greg pinched her bottom and added, "I love you, Diane."

She walked away from him and entering the bathroom she left the door open a crack and yelled, "I'm sick of my father and you trying to control me. Monday, I start working at the Sports Pub." With that the witch closed the door and placed her strongest locking charm on it.

"You are fucking bloody not working at that pub. I'll not have my fiancée wearing practically nothing, serving randy old wizards drinks," Greg screamed, pounding on the door.

"Go downstairs and talk to Pucey. I'll watch the boys for you today. We can talk about my new job over the weekend."

--------------------

Draco walked his wife away from the boat rentals by the large lake and headed down a tranquil path. The redhead leaned into his chest as they walked arm and arm down the flower lined trail. Her first thought was that her husband wanted to take a peaceful stroll before their boat ride, but then she saw the gondola by a private dock.

In front of her lay an enchanting little river surrounded by gorgeous colorful plants and flowers. The only sounds were those of leaves rustling in the breeze and birds singing. It was a very romantic setting and she did her best to hold her tongue as he helped her sit on the extraordinarily soft pillowed bottom of the boat.

She rested against his chest as the magically powered boat started down the river slowly. Draco caressed her arms and placed light kisses on her neck, but the fiery witch couldn't relax. She loved her husband but his habit of always changing her plans had upset her. If she arranged a romantic dinner at his favorite French restaurant, he would Floo and add a serenade. It had been endearing at first, particularly his adding a bubble bath to her well planned passionate dinner for two. In the last month though, it had started to bother her. She wanted to romance him once in a while.

"What's wrong, Gin?"

"My plans not good enough for you, Mr. Malfoy?" she tried to say in a teasing tone, but her annoyance was clear.

Draco raised a brow at her, "These are your plans, Mrs. Malfoy. Did you not request a quiet romantic boat ride? I merely asked the desk clerk for direction."

"I arranged a boat ride on the lake," she replied.

"Really? That's what you asked for?"

"No. I requested a romantic private boat ride for two." Realizing her mistake, she graced Draco with a sheepish look and kissed his cheek, "Sorry."

"Well, I can understand your mistake. I have a bad habit of changing your plans and taking charge of the romancing," he admitted. Then he turned to wink at her and urged, "So, on with it woman, woo me."

Ginny opened their lunch basket, removed a small bowl, fork, napkins and fed her wizard.

He's eyes sparkled, "That's your Pesto Turkey Salad." He made for the basket, "Do you have your mince pies in there too?"

She swatted his hand away playfully and teased, "Maybe," as she fed him another folk full.

"It's outstanding, love. When do you find the time…" he was cut off by another folk full of the delicious salad.

Draco remained quiet as his wife fed him the contents of the bowl. He smiled when she removed the individual sized mince pie from the basket and couldn't stop himself from licking his lips at the sight. Mince pie had always been his favorite. He liked custard or cream with it, unless it was Ginny's. The flavor of her mince pies was so wonderful that he thought it a crime to cover them with anything. Draco was known to huff at anyone who would dare despoil his wife's mince pie in such a manner. He even forbade the house elves to place custard or cream on the table when her pie was served.

Once the food was gone he laid down in the boat pulling Ginny to him to cuddle and watch the clouds pass overhead.

"Love you, Ginny. Dazzling idea this." He kissed the top of her forehead.

"Luv ya' back," she kissed his chin. "So, tell me all about your morning. I know it must have been tiring since Lucius carried our sleeping son to the room and Rani fell asleep as soon as her paws were at the foot his bed."

Frowning, Draco explained, "Well, Rani and Thuban were so excited that for the first two hours they chased every animal away before we were within wand shot." Unable to continue his act of consternation, chuckles entered his tone as he continued, "They found every mud patch in the forest. My wand hand got tired from all the cleaning charms. Thuban got a couple squirrels, although we were hunting fowl." Draco paused then grinned broadly, "Best day of hunting in my life. I wouldn't change a thing. I can't wait for tomorrow morning."

"Are any of my brothers coming tomorrow morning?"

"Bill, Charlie and your father are and the twins will join us for dinner. Percy came up with some lame reason about working and," he paused, "Ron is staying home with the baby. Bill, Charlie and the twins will be joining Greg, Vincent and I nogtail hunting Sunday thru Wednesday. Blaise backed out." Draco poured himself a glass of wine and one for Ginny, "I discussed it with him. Pansy tried to talk him into going, but I told him to stay with her. You witches can be tricky, telling us to go when you really want us to stay."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "She wasn't being tricky, Pansy wants Blaise to know he's still free to choose, even though she really does want him to stay home. He's acting like a typical first time father, feeling a little trapped like you did before Thuban was…"

Draco cuddled his wife into his chest and gave her a sorrowful look, "Merlin, Ginny, I was a ghastly cad. I don't want to think about those times. If you want to speak about our past, let's remember the last six months. They've been the happiest days of my life." He took a drink of his wine. "Merlin, I love just being with you."

--------------------

Ginny stood in a room full of large hot tubs and was soon joined by Padma, Pansy, Fleur, Diane and Luna, each wearing a white terry cloth bathrobe: an odd collection of women. Only Luna had been Ginny's friend at Hogwarts and was now married to Ron and the mother of a month-old baby girl. Fleur, married to her brother Bill, had become Ginny's friend after the wedding and had two children, eight year old Gabe and six year old Brittany. The three other witches had become Ginny's friends through their relationships with Draco's best mates. Padma had married, divorced and remarried Vincent Crabbe. They had three children, Victor seven, Patty six, and Kenny four and another little girl on the way. Pansy was, herself, Draco's long time friend and had married Blaise Zabini the previous summer. Their first child, a baby girl, was due in a couple of weeks. Diane, Greg Goyle's eighteen year old fiancée, had been difficult for Ginny to befriend at first but had grown on her. She was Blaise's cousin.

"Ginny," Luna asked, "I thought Mum and Marietta were coming." Marietta Edgecombe, Percy's wife, worked at the Ministry and was just as power hungry as her husband. They had one child, Preston, eighteen months old.

"I thought Ron would have told you. Mum went to help him with Sophie."

"I arranged for Hermione to help him. I love your mum, Ginny. But she needs to…"

"Get used to it, Luna," Fleur interjected. "There is no changing Molly now. She believes that a wizard can't take care of a newborn. Once the baby is six months old, she will back off."

"Count yourself lucky," Ginny added. "Narcissa is always looking for a reason to watch the boys. I invited her but she refused to come. She thought Leo was too young for the lodge's daycare center. Marietta will be joining us after our soak and massage. She had work to do early this morning"

Luna nodded, "I was surprised you invited her. Marietta's still upset about Leo's pushing Preston down last month."

The redhead grumbled, "I should be the one upset. She called my baby a junior Dea…"

Padma patted Ginny's arm, "Marietta was just being an overprotective first time mum. She said it out of anger and didn't mean it. Besides, we're here to relax," she said as she guided Ginny to the attendant. "We have reservations under Malfoy."

"Of course, I was just reviewing the Owls from your midwitches. They have requested a lower temperature spa for the expecting witches. We could place you in two groups?"

The witches looked at each other and whispered, deciding, "No, we'll all go with the cooler spa."

The attendant led them to the back of the room where Diane, Fleur and Ginny took off their robes. Each was wearing a bikini and was very shapely.

Padma sighed, "I used to have a body like that."

"Get your arse in the water, Ginny, you make me sick," Pansy pouted playfully and continued, "a mother of four shouldn't have a flat belly and firm breasts." Turning to Fleur she commented, "And you're the mother of two…" the Slytherin shrugged her shoulders and removed her robe revealing a one piece suit and her very pregnant belly. "Maybe there's hope for me too."

"I know it's asking a lot, Parkinson," Padma added, "but maybe if you're nice they'll tell us their secret."

Luna stepped into the tub, "Draco's Ginny's secret," she giggled. "He makes sure she gets _plenty of exercise_."

The witches giggled as Ginny and Luna helped Padma into the tub and Diane and Fleur did the same for Pansy who pointed at Ginny's top noting, "That isn't the swimsuit Draco got you for _his birthday_."

Ginny blushed as red as her hair, "Who told you about that?"

"Blaise was with him when he got it."

"Your husband bought you a swimsuit for _his birthday_?" Diane questioned.

"I wouldn't call it a swimsuit. More like two strings with four microscopic triangular pieces of cloth attached," Ginny's color deepened as she replied, "and yes, when it comes to that type of clothing he buys it as a gift to himself. It's not like I could wear it in public."

Luna nodded her head, "I told you. _Plenty of exercise_."

Ginny coughed trying not to laugh and changed the subject, "Pansy, how did your midwitch's appointment go yesterday?"

"It went fine. I want to hear more about this swimsuit. Did Draco like his private showing?"

The redhead rolled her eyes, "Yes, he did but it wasn't on for long. The pool deck left an awful rash on my bottom and those pool side tables you helped me pick out can take one hell of a pounding." She smirked at her friend, "Good enough?"

Pansy fanned herself, "Yes. You know I have to live through you for the next month. This being gentle so he doesn't hurt the baby shite is driving me crazy."

Padma nodded her head. "I can live with slow and gentle for six months. It's Vince's continual asking me if it's alright that gets to me. He's always mistaking noises of pleasure for pain and stopping." She giggled, "I find myself chanting '_feels good… feels good…_' all the time now."

Ginny couldn't contain her laughter, "No wonder Vincent's been prancing around lately. The man thinks he's a sex god."

"That grin on his face has nothing to do with sex. With Hogwarts out for the summer, it's easy to find a sitter for the kids. The witch down the street comes over every night from nine to ten, while Vincent and I take a walk."

Ginny laid her head back and closed her eyes, "Oh, walks, those are nice. Well anytime you can get as a couple away from everyone is." She sat up, "I almost forgot the lodge has an enchanted river with gondolas. It was so peaceful and romantic. Draco and I had a wonderful time yesterday."

"I don't think a romantic boat ride would be a good idea for Greg and me right now. I'm just hoping to make it through the next two days without another row," Diane sighed.

"What's the problem, Diane?" Pansy inquired, "maybe we can help. Goyle isn't the easiest person to get along with, and then throw in his insane ex-wife and I can't believe you're still with him."

"Pansy, stop it. Lavender isn't crazy. She's merely pregnant and things aren't going the way she'd like with Adrian," Luna added.

"Lavender's only problem is that she wants a perfect marriage but she doesn't want to work at it. Everything has to go her way and when it isn't, she blames Adrian," Padma paused. "It was her not Adrian who decided to get pregnant so quickly. She did it for the wrong reasons, too, and now she's blaming him."

"That's what I mean, she's off it," Pansy repeated. "One day she's screaming at Ginny outside of Flourish and Blott's about Ginny's allowing Draco to talk her out of having another baby then a week later she's screaming at Adrian because he didn't talk her out of becoming pregnant."

Fleur gave her sister-in-law a mystified gaze, "You're not going to try for a little girl?"

"Yes, I plan on having at least one more child." Ginny took a drink of water. "You all remember how obsessed I was with having a baby girl in November and December?" The witches nodded. "Well, Draco was really sweet through the whole thing. He even located an old Chinese Wizarding chart that may help us make sure the next baby is a little girl. We were going to start trying on New Year's but when he asked me why I wanted to have another baby now. He was willing but preferred to wait a year so we can have some more time alone. With Leo almost one, it's easier for us to get away so I agreed to wait." Ginny smiled at her friends, "He was right, too. The last four months have been wonderful. It's the first time in almost eight years that I haven't been pregnant, nursing or trying to get pregnant. But I think we should start trying for our little witch soon. A May or June baby would nice."

"What does Draco think?" Pansy asked.

"Haven't told him yet but I'm sure he'll be fine. He's been hinting around."

Luna laughed, "He's been more then hinting. The other day at the Burrow he had Sophie in his arms for hours." Turning to Pansy she continued, "Every time Ginny walked by he'd say something like 'I miss having one this size around' or 'I enjoy having a baby in my arms'."

Ginny smiled, "I'm sure anytime during or after our trip next month would be fine with him." She paused, "Let's get back to Diane and Greg's problem. What's going on?"

"I'm sick of Greg and my father controlling my life. I need some freedom and I can't do that without money."

"You got a JOB! Good for you!" Pansy said. "I'm sure Greg's having a right fit about it."

"I'm getting a flat too with a couple of girls from school. It's in Muggle London. I haven't told him about that yet."

"I would have loved to have had my own flat for awhile. I went straight from school into marriage," Ginny said.

"Draco did give you a break, Ginny. Remember, he sent us on a six week tour of Europe?" Luna reminded her.

"Yeah, that trip did help." Ginny turned to Diane and advised, "You need to talk with him. Tell him everything you have planned and how you are feeling."

"Do it as soon as we get back to the lodge. I'm sure you'll argue, but it's best to get this settled before he goes hunting for the next week," Padma counseled.

"If Greg comes home and you're living in a London flat, he'll think the worst," Pansy noted putting her arm around the young witch's shoulder. "You do love him and want to marry him?"

"Of course, I do," Diane's voice cracked and her eyes teared. "I don't want to lose him but I don't want to be controlled. I thought he was different and sometimes he is but then..."

Ginny leaned forward, "It's like there are two of him."

Diane nodded.

"Draco was like that for the first couple of years. He'd be a controlling arse one moment and a loving husband the next. Luckily for us, the charming loving wizard lived in his heart and fought harder and harder everyday to take over."

"Vincent pulled that controlling crap also. Most wizards try it. It's going to work out between you two. It will be easier for you and Greg, seeing how his two best mates have already been through this," Padma offered with a smile.

"Where are you going to work?" Luna asked.

"My friend got me a job at the new Sports Pub in Diagon Alley. She said the tips are great."

Ginny shook her head, "You don't want to work at a place like that."

"Greg's already talked with Draco hasn't he?"

"No, Diane, I worked at a place like that for a summer. Yes, the tips were outstanding, but are a couple of galleons worth a pinch on the arse or a smelly drunk rubbing against you?"

"What about the twin's shop?" Fleur recommended.

"Brilliant idea, Fleur." Ginny turned to Diane, "The twin's are looking for a saleswitch at the Diagon Alley shop for the next four months."

"I don't want to get you involved in our fight, Ginny."

"You won't be and it may make things easier on you and Greg." Confused, Diane frayed her brows and Ginny explained, "Kim, their employee, had to take a six month leave from work and they're leaving her position open for her return so they only need a short term worker. They haven't been able to find one, so I've been helping them. Fred's working the store and I'm doing their books from home. It was fine at first because I could do most of the work while Serpens and Leo were napping. But now with Cam and Thuban out of school for the summer, I find myself sending the boys to Mum's or Narcissa's for a couple of hours every day and I'm also working late in the evening. Draco isn't pleased and neither am I."

Pansy smiled, "Sparkling idea, Gin. Diane, you can tell Greg that you want to help Ginny by taking the job at Weasley Wizard Wheezes."

The attendant came over at that point and told them, "Ladies, it's time for your facials."

Ginny climbed out and put on her robe. "Fred and George should be at the lodge tonight. You can talk with them. You'd get paid on commission and the shop is very busy all summer long."

--------------------

Fred, George and Thuban sat away from the other wizards discussing matters of great interest to them, "The fake worms were super. They squirmed around on the girls for long enough to make them scream but turned into candy by the time Dad and Uncle Bill came over. The disappearing vomit worked too." Thuban shook his head, "I couldn't test anything else. Grandpa started looking at me funny."

George peeked over at Arthur and caught his eye, "How's the fishing going, Dad?"

"Wonderful, you lot should join us."

Fred stood, "You're right, mate, he's on to us. We better go."

Before they could get far, there were a number of loud Apparition pops.

"Hi, Mum," Thuban hugged his mother.

"Hello, sweetheart," Ginny hugged him back and turned to her brothers, "Diane's looking for a job, are you two willing to give her a go at the shop?"

"You worked in your family's restaurant in Dialog Alley?" Fred asked.

"I worked the sales counter in the bakery last summer."

George's eyes twinkled, "Blimey, Fred, why are you asking her that? She's a bit of alright. She'll bring more blokes into the shop."

"She is buff," replied his twin.

Greg cleared his throat, "Ay! What did you say about my fiancée?"

"We were merely being gentlemen."

"Told her she looked striking."

"We'll Owl Frank, Diane,"

"And let him know you'll be starting Monday."

The twins walked off with Thuban and Greg turned to Diane, "What was that all about?"

"Let's go for a walk and talk, Greg," the young witch turned to Ginny, "keep an eye on Gregory and Gary for us, please." Ginny nodded and Diane led Greg off.

"What do you have in your head this time?" He snapped.

The young witch sat down next to the closest tree, put her hands over her face and began to cry, "I love you, I really do but… I can't…." She dropped her hands and wiped her eyes. "Do you love me, because it doesn't feel like it?"

Greg sat down next to the witch but she moved away. "Yes, I love you. I tell you that every day. I look after all your wants and needs."

"I want to take care of myself for a couple of months. The Weasley twins offered me a job. So I won't be working at the Sports Pub. That should make you happy I don't want to live with my parents any longer. I'm renting a flat in London with two friends. It will be good for both of us. I won't have to lie to my parents every time I want to spend the night with you. Plus we can always come back to my flat when the boys are at Goyle Manor."

"You can live in my family's London townhouse. I'll give you an allowance," Greg replied.

She sighed, "I don't want to be a kept witch! If I live in your townhouse then you will expect me to always be there whenever you feel like popping in. I want to be free to come and go without informing you."

"Just where in the bloody hell do you need to go and not inform me about?" He complained.

"Nowhere… Everywhere… It would just be nice to leave without being integrated."

"Damn it witch! You're my fiancée. It's only respectful for you to inform me of your whereabouts," Greg glared in the witch's eyes, "again, I ask, where do you need to go?"

The witch caught on, "You think I'm seeing someone else!" She stood up, "How dare you! How dare you think that of me! I haven't so much as kissed another wizard since you took my virginity. How many witches have you had since that day?" Tears fall from her eyes. "I didn't want to fall in love with you, it just happened. You're… You're… a bloody bastard!" Diane tried to storm off but Greg seized her wrist.

"We're not done discussing this!" he growled.

"Get your hands off of me!" she screamed.

"Not until you sit back down!"

"Let go, Greg. You're hurting me," she cried. There were two Apparition pops behind her.

"Goyle, let's go for a walk, mate," Draco grasped Greg's forearm squeezing and forcing him to release Diane. He then turned the wizard away from the young witch.

Blaise put an arm around Diane's waist, "Greg needs some time to cool off. I believe you could use some time as well." He yelled after the wizards, "Go for a walk with Malfoy, Goyle. I'll take Diane back to the other witches."

The wizards headed to the meadow, "I wouldn't have hit her, Draco. I'm not my father." Greg paused, "I was about to let her go."

"You need to give her some space, mate. I understand it's hard to do but if you don't, you'll lose her. I went through this with Ginny last year."

"Your wife didn't want her own flat and to get a job," Greg replied.

"It's not about a flat or a job. She wants freedom. Are you too blind to see that? You and her parents are always telling her what to do. Plus you have to know where she is every minute of the day."

"Don't you know where Ginny is during the day?"

"Most of the time, but that's because she has four boys to watch. There are times I Floo to an empty house or my mum or Molly may be there watching the boys. She leaves a note if she knows I'm coming home. But if I Apparate home from lunch unannounced, she may not be there."

"It doesn't bother you that Ginny's not there if you need her?"

"If you want someone waiting at home for you whenever you decided to pop in, get a dog or a crup. Besides you're not always available for her are you?"

"Malfoy, that's not the same. I have to work."

Draco raised a questioning brow to his friend, "Really, it's only work. Diane knows what pub we go to after work sometimes?"

"Alright, I see your point. So you think I should let her work and get a flat?" Greg asked.

"There's no letting, mate, she's going to do it and you need to be supportive," Draco smirked at his friend. "This could be the best thing to happen. The twins' shop is very busy in the summer. She's going to be bloody exhausted at the end of a day. Plus she's a spoilt pampered rich witch who, after a week or two without a house elf, will be begging for the townhouse and its servants."

"So, if I'm lucky she'll be over this by the end of our hunting trip."

"I'm hoping she's stubborn enough to keep working through the summer. With Diane at the shop, Ginny will stop doing their book work," Draco turned so they were walking back to their friends.

Greg shook his head, "I see. It's fine for my fiancée to work, but not your wife."

"My wife has four little wizards to raise, a house to ran, social parties to plan and attend in addition to the numerous business affairs she needs to assist me with. Diane has none of those responsibilities until you are married."

"Damn!" Greg hissed as he looked towards their group of friends. Narcissa, Victoria Crabbe and his mother had come early to collect the children. Mary Goyle had her arm around Diane and appeared to be comforting the younger witch. Once seeing her son she hurried over to the wizards.

Mrs. Goyle kissed Draco's cheek, "It's wonderful to see, Draco."

"The pleasure is mine, Mrs. Goyle," he replied after a quick kiss to her cheek.

"If you don't mind, Draco, I need a private moment with Gregory."

The blond wizard tried to think of a way to rescue his friend but years of dealing with the older witch told him nothing would work. He bowed his head and walked away wondering why at twenty-seven he still sometimes felt like a child around his mates' mothers.

"You will be accompanying me to my meetings every Wednesday evening from now on," Mrs. Goyle glared at her son. "Ginevra will watch your boys."

"Mother, that's not nec…"

"Her arm was bruised, Gregory. I will not allow this cycle to continue," his mother vowed. "My grandsons will learn to love and respect their partners. Witches are not objects to order around and beat."

"I've never hit a witch!"

The older woman glared at her son, "Really? You need more help than I thought."

"Mother, I merely slapped Lavender two different times in seven years. She deserved it a lot more than that."

Mary Goyle huffed indignant and explained, "Your wife is your partner. She is your equal not a child that you are to discipline. You will come with me on Wednesdays. Do not make me take this matter to the Wizengamot. We will lose your children and likely your fiancée."

"I'll be really at six o'clock every Wednesday, Mother."

Mary kissed his cheek, "Thank you, Gregory." They started back to the group. "Make amends this evening, darling. However, keep your bits in your pants."

--------------------

"I wonder if they share?" Blaise half joked as he watched George and Fred dance with a gorgeous witch with multicolored hair.

"Those two are all about having fun and trying new things," Draco added. "Sharing wouldn't surprise me." The blond excused himself and headed across the room.

"There he goes again. Telling family secrets and walking off," Bill laughed.

"Well at least he didn't tell them the twins main goal is to live out every story ever written for Playwizard," Charlie interjected.

The Slytherins choked on their meads and the Weasley brothers chortled, "Jealous, boys? Did you think Slytherins were the only wizards who tried to fulfill all their sexual fantasies?"

"Happy with my wife," Vincent barely choked out.

Bill laughed loudly, "Well you better collect yourselves quickly and keep repeating that statement. Here come the girls now."

The wizards stood and each helped his lady into her chair. The Slytherins' wives glared at their husbands and giggled.

"What'd they get you with this time? Did they tell you the twins were bi-sexual and that's a wizard they're dancing with?" Padma inquired.

"Pad!" Vincent gasped. "Goodness, witch."

She sniggered in reply, "Those two are almost as bad as the twins. They'll say anything."

"William," Fleur scolded, "you promised Ginny." She turned to Charlie, "you also promised." The wizards nodded in response. They could wait until tomorrow when they'd have four days to tease the other wizards.

Diane whispered to Greg. They excused themselves and headed for the dance floor. Pansy cuddled into Blaise's chest as a slow song began and hummed the tune softly and swayed her head to the beat.

"Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love too, but my feet won't let me," she smiled coyly at her husband. "I'm happy right here. You'll have to bring me back after the baby comes."

"The last month was hard for me too. My feet were so swollen it was painful to walk," Fleur said turning to Pansy. "Did you decide on a name?"

"Yes, Rosetta Lynn. Rosetta means little rose in Italian. I can't wait to meet her."

"Have you selected a name, Padma?" Fleur asked.

"I have. I want to name her Kali, although _my husband_ desires to use a Crabbe family name _Irma_."

Pansy looked at Crabbe and grinned as she leaned Fleur's way and confided, "Ginny and I are working on him. He has two months to change his mind. Otherwise, a couple of Ginny's Bat-bogies will make him see the light."

"That's my wife, always having someone else doing her dirty work," Blaise kissed Pansy's forehead. "Bill, do they always have the same band or same type of music here?"

"They have different bands all the time and every one has been excellent. Well the one named, Wantabees, was awful. But one bad band in five years isn't bad. The bands are hip hop on Friday nights and the crowd is a lot younger. Saturday night is rock and Sunday night is dance music."

"You can get a schedule from a waiter. They also have an Owl list. We try to get here two or three times a month," Fleur added. "Saturday and Sunday afternoons they have jazz or blues bands." The French witch scanned the table and asked, "Where are Ginny and Draco?"

"Ginny went over to chat with Neville and I think Malfoy went to retrieve her," Charlie replied.

As Draco made his way to his redhead the path became full of pretty witches smiling at the handsome wizard as he walked by. A blonde with extremely large breasts backed into him spilling her drink down his front.

"I'm so sorry, handsome," she simpered turning to press her breasts against his chest seductively and making sure that he had an outstanding view of her best assets before taking a napkin into her hand and trying to wipe him dry. "I'll clean you up," she offered.

He gently took her wrist in his hand pushing her away, "No, thank you." Draco quickly released her and hurried away to playfully pout when he reached his wife who had been chatting with the Creevey brothers and Neville Longbottom, "Gin, some ghastly bint spilled her fruity drink all over me. I'm all sticky."

"I saw, my poor baby," she soothed before nodding goodbye to her friends. Draco helped her up and she put her arm around him managing to avoid the mess down his front, "Will a Scourgify do?"

Draco shook his head, "I believe we'll need to return to our suite," he whispered slyly in her ear. "It ran into my boxers."

"Your boxers," she whispered seductively and touched his shirt with her finger to taste the liquid. "It's not bad," Ginny stood on her tip toes and puffed "shall I use a washcloth or…" The nasty little witch ran her tongue around his ear. Draco wrapped his arms around her and Disapparated.

Greg held Diane close as they danced across the floor, "I do love you," he murmured. "I only wish for you to be happy and I don't understand why you want to work when I would gladly give you all the galleons you could use. But if you believe it will make you happy, I will support your decision."

"No more complaining?" Diane asked.

He kissed her softly, "That's asking too much. I'll complain no more about your work than you complain about mine."

"That's a deal."

"Are you planning on moving to your new flat while I'm hunting?" Greg asked.

She gave him a sheepish look. "I was planned it that way so you wouldn't find out until it was too late."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Ginny, Padma and Pansy told me to tell you before you left. They thought you'd get the wrong idea if I moved without telling you," She answered. "But you already had the wrong idea. You thought I was seeing…"

He caressed her face and apologized, "I'm sorry. It's my own insecurity. You're a stupendous witch, I can't believe you want me."

"I do. I love you, Greg."

--------------------

Author's End Note: Thank you, Marcia, for another wonderful job.


End file.
